A Tale of Ice and Sorrow
by ilovewarriorcats123
Summary: A once-honors student of Alfea has turned into a full-fledged criminal. Her friends suspect foul play, and are determined to get to the bottom of it. But in order to save her, they must confront the demons they hold within themselves, as well as delve into an icy history that threatens to rip the Magical Dimension apart.
1. Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

**This story is about mental illness; do not read if you think it will trigger you. It's not so dark that you'll be depressed for days after reading this, but I just wanted to put in a fair warning for readers.**

**This story is set after the conclusion of Season 5, so there will be some minor spoilers - nothing major, but just be aware. There are also LGBT characters, so if you don't approve of LGBT relationships, you should exit now.**

**If you're still with me – welcome to ****_A Tale of Ice and Sorrow_****! Or ATIS, as I'm abbreviating it to. This has been an exciting journey, one that I have spent nearly all of my junior year on (when I was supposed to be studying for APs, hehe), and I cannot wait to share it with all of you!**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

_13 days until…_

The cold, crisp air of the early spring flowed through the town, and a pleasant breeze swept by as the students of Alfea walked around campus. Girls chattered excitedly as they walked towards their apartments or into the city. As the school year was nearly over, it was time for prom, which would be hosted at Alfea that year. Many of the girls had gone downtown, either to get a makeover to impress their sweethearts or to find a somewhat decent dress at the last possible second.

But one girl was not in Magix along with the rest of the senior class. She had already gotten her makeover the day before, before the lines had become too long, and was now alone in Emphera Forest, gazing silently at the scenery around her.

She sat down by the lake, watching the birds caw around her. The last three years of her life had been… interesting. Not terrible, but not exactly memorable, either. She'd made friends, went on a few quests, and led a few of them as well.

And that month, she'd be graduating. She could hardly wait to be out of school and start her own life. _No more annoying adults telling me what to do…_ She had already auditioned and been accepted as a member of the Melodian Opera House, the most famous opera company in all of the United Realms. According to the audition chair, she was one of the youngest to ever be accepted into the Opera House. She could hardly wait to start her new life as a celebrity, where she would dance and sing and act for the entire world.

_Wish my parents were here._ With that, a sudden bitterness hit her heart, and she stared vacantly at the ground. They weren't going to be coming today; they were off on business, as usual. As advisors to the king of Solaria and members of the Magix Peace Corps, they were always busy; rarely did they have time to visit or even to write.

She thought of her roommates. How they chattered about their parents, how they received gifts at holidays, how some even went home on the weekends. But she, she was stuck at Alfea. All throughout the year, and sometimes even during vacation. She never got to go home.

None of that mattered anymore, though. In just a few short weeks, she would be free. Since her parents would have nothing to do with her, she didn't have any obligations to anyone. Yes, she would now have new responsibilities as an opera singer, but her life would mostly be glamorous and exciting. _I can hardly wait…_ Smiling slightly, she stood up and began to walk to the castle.

* * *

"Hey, Aria! There you are!"

She turned around from her seated location in the dining-hall. It was a freshman girl, one whose name Aria didn't even know. _Why's she talking to me as if she's my best friend?_ She smiled, successfully managing to hide her snigger.

"I just wanted to say – you'rereallycool!" the girl said in a rush. "You've always gotten the lead role in our musicals, _and_ you're going to the Opera House next winter! You're so cool to have been accepted! I watch it all the time on Interrealm cable, and now I'm going to see you acting! I can hardly wait!"

"Thanks," said Aria, trying her hardest to sound modest. In truth, she could hardly hide her laughter. _Who is this loser? Does she really think she's worthy to talk to me?_ No matter. Once she went to the Opera House, she'd be able to decide who she spoke to and who she didn't.

"I'm so impressed by you, Aria." A woman wearing a frivolous amount of jewelry walked up to Aria, smiling at her. "As someone who can't even croak decently, I am beyond amazed at your talent. You say you've been singing for… how many years?"

"A few," said Aria dismissively. The truth was, she had been training at the Melodian Operatic Academy since she was barely five years old.

"Well, you sound _wonderful_!" the woman exclaimed, not realizing the fact that Aria hadn't even answered her question. "You think so too, right, Mary?"

"She's so great, Professor DuFour," the freshman girl called Mary answered. "I want to be just like her."

_Bogus_, thought Aria. DuFour was the aeroflynamics' teacher, a complete pushover, and Mary was, now that she remembered, some arbitrary girl from Solaria. Neither had ever heard her sing.

"I'd better go up to change now," she said, excusing herself from her group of fervent admirers.

"Of course," said DuFour cordially. "I hope you enjoy prom!"

Aria smiled demurely and walked away from the hall. She was too busy smiling and waving at her fan crowd, which had now built up to a few more girls, to pay attention to where she was walking. Before she knew it, she'd bumped into someone and had tumbled unceremoniously to the ground.

"Watch where you're goi" – she began furiously, then stopped. "Oh, hi," she said almost sheepishly, when she looked up to see who it was.

A brown-skinned woman wearing a brown robe gazed down coolly at her. She had an austere expression on her face, not at all amused.

"Miss Cacciatore," she said dryly. "As they say, pride comes before a fall. Show some humility next time, why don't you?"

Aria blushed furiously as she picked herself up off the ground. How embarrassing! She turned back to look at her group of fans. They were all looking at her, with worried expressions on their faces. "I'm okay!" she called back, and then turned back to the teacher. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Well, have a good night," the woman said, giving Aria one final, hard look as she swept off.

Aria walked as quickly as possible, her cheeks flaming. Whereas she had practiced the art of composure and dignity all her life, High Priestess Saraswati Iyer was the one person who, in a blink of an eye, could take it all away. She was the High Priestess at the Temple of the Thirteen Realms, but also taught a philosophy class in the deeper, more practical art of magic. She was also the oldest staff member at Alfea, nearly five hundred years old, which was abnormal for a fairy, let alone a witch. Few witches ever passed two or three hundred.

She forced the priestess out of her mind as she entered her room. As she pulled out her dress, she had only one thought. _Nothing will ruin this awesome night…_

* * *

That night, an auburn-haired girl sat silently near the bushes. She looked up at the stars, sighing as she admired them in the night. One thing she admired about Magix was that, no matter how bright the city-lights were, she could still see the stars. _It's not like that at home… _Her realm was filled with too much energy and power to reveal any stars.

The bushes rustled, and she looked up to see who it was.

"Daree!" she squealed, running up to a tall boy wearing a red coat. She gave him a big hug.

The boy grinned down at her. "Geez, sis," he laughed, "you make it sound like we haven't seen each other in ages. It's not like we, you know, saw each other _yesterday_." He smiled. "How has freshman year been?"

"It's great," Sharzad exclaimed, dancing up and down. "I've learned so much more this year than I could've ever possibly dreamed!"

Her brother, Darius, was a senior at Red Fountain. They were both from Fulgur, the realm of storms, and served as its prince and princess. Darius had turned eighteen that winter, which meant that he had officially been coronated as crown prince and given new responsibilities by his father. He didn't seem to be a big fan of that, but so far, it was going pretty well.

"I thought you'd say that," he laughed. "Oh, and you look pretty."

"Oh," she blushed, gazing down at her dress. She was wearing a long silver dress with silver sandals. She liked dressing up, but she liked to keep her choice of clothes as simple as possible.

"Well, I wish I could stay, sis," Darius sighed. "but I can't. I was foolish enough to volunteer for flag duty, and so I have to help Saladin and Faragonda raise the Magix flag over campus."

"Always so patriotic," Sharzad teased him affectionately.

"Not really," Darius grinned, "but whatever. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Daree!" Sharzad waved to him as he disappeared.

"Sharzad!" she heard a voice, and turned around. Her friend, a Melodian boy, was heading towards her. He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey, you," she greeted him. "How's the Academy going?"

Daewon studied at the Academy of Paladins, a school for wizards in Magix that had just opened a few years ago by the United Realms' Defense Administration. Before, wizards had not been able to train on the same level as fairy-beings and witches, a fact that they'd highly resented. But now, the Defense Association was sponsoring their education as well, which meant that the best wizards of each realm could also be selected to train as defenders of the Magical Dimension. To be a student in the Academy of Paladins, as well as Alfea, Red Fountain, or Cloud Tower, was an honor, and a large responsibility as well; many of the students helped the Defense Administration in the protection of the Magical Dimension.

"It's great," he said in a rather cocky voice.

"So, how's it going?" Sharzad asked brightly. "Ready for senior year?"

"Meh," Daewon shrugged. "It'll be okay. The question is, are _you _ready to do work?"

"Hey!" she protested playfully, swatting his shoulder. "I do a lot!"

"Sure," Daewon smirked. "That's what they all say. You just wait until next year. They'll start piling all the work up and making you study. This is where the real work starts."

Sharzad rolled her eyes. "You sophomores are so full of yourselves," she complained. "You always try to scare us freshmen."

Daewon didn't answer. Instead, he was staring at something – or rather, at someone – ahead of him.

Sharzad followed his gaze – and saw that he was staring at a golden-haired girl. The girl had slightly-tanned skin and blue eyes, and was talking to a taller girl with red hair and green eyes. "Who're you staring at?"

"That's her," Daewon said in a hushed voice. "Aria Cadenza. You didn't tell me _she_ went to Alfea."

"Yeah, she's a senior," Sharzad answered. She frowned. "Why?"

"I know her," Daewon said faintly. "She's from my realm."

"What?" That didn't sound right. "She doesn't even _look_ Melodian."

"That's because her father is from Solaria," he answered flatly. "She looks way more Solarian, but heck, she's inherited her mother's abilities all right." His tone did not sound the least bit flattering.

Curiosity piqued Sharzad. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing you should worry about," he answered curtly, which annoyed her. He snorted. "Dressed to the hilt, in that ridiculous ball-gown. Just like her."

"Everyone's wearing ball-gowns," Sharzad pointed out. "Well, except me," she added as an afterthought.

"But the others don't look so lavish," Daewon answered. "I mean, look at the girl next to her."

_That's true_, Sharzad realized. Aria's dress was a beautiful shade of sunrise-pink, filled to the brim with golden embroidery and adorned with blue jewelry. The other girl – Maire, her name was – was, by comparison, almost plain; her dress, only knee-length, consisted of pale yellow lace and green sleeves. She shivered. "Is she really that bad?"

"Just stay away from her," Daewon advised. "Don't talk to her, don't go near her. Trust me, she isn't worth your time." He laughed snidely and bitterly.

Alarmed, Sharzad looked at him. She had never seen this side of Daewon before. _Okay, I know he can be cocky, but he's never like this._ Then she remembered something else she knew about this girl.

"She dated my brother," she said. "They broke up a year ago."

Daewon stared at her, his expression reflecting incredulity. "What?"

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, I don't know much about her, but her relationship with him can't have been that bad. Darius said their breakup was entirely mutual."

"No way," Daewon snorted. "I'd bet money that she did something to him."

"Look, you don't have to be so judgmental," said Sharzad, beginning to feel annoyed. "If Darius liked her, how can she be that bad? My brother would never date someone that treated him like dirt."

"These kind of women, you can never make out," Daewon answered. "They're seductive and they trap men in their web of megalomania" –

"Okay, will you stop it?" Sharzad cried. "That's sexist and just plain wrong. Just drop it, okay? I'm sorry I even mentioned it."

"Whatever you say," Daewon smirked, in an infuriating tone. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, sure," Sharzad muttered. Trying to think of something that wouldn't give Daewon the chance to exhibit his own delusions of grandeur, she asked, "So, how are you doing in History of Magic?"

* * *

"Can't wait till be out of this place," Maire said.

"Totally," Aria agreed. "Now is when life begins."

Having a fan-club was tiring, she was now beginning to realize. All day, she had been plagued by vicious fangirls from around Magix, all of whom wanted to bombard her with a million questions about how she had been accepted into the Opera House. Fortunately, their parents had all taken them home before it became too late. She now had Maire all to herself.

"You're lucky you found a job so easily," Maire said enviously. "I have to find a job quickly, too, so that I don't end up at home."

Aria nodded. Maire was from Summa, the realm of the natural elements, and she hated going home. She and her mother had… issues. "Yeah, it's going to be great going to the Opera House," she said airily. "I'm going to have so much fun. I mean, I've already gone on tour many times with several different productions, but now I'm going to have a permanent spot with a real company. They said that I could possibly even have a lead role the first year. Isn't that awesome?"

"That's great," said Maire, but her tone didn't match her words. Her usually vibrant green eyes looked rather dull.

"You don't seem that excited," said Aria, feeling annoyed. "Aren't you excited for me?"

"I am," Maire protested. "It's just"… Her voice trailed off. "I'm dealing with a lot of stuff at home."

"Well then, go find a job," Aria sniggered. "You shouldn't let your mom boss you around so much. I didn't let anyone tell me what to do when I applied for the Opera House."

"You don't let a lot of people tell you what to do," Maire said with a slightly edgy undertone.

"Yeah, well, that's the secret of life," Aria answered. "And it's worked pretty well for me. Why don't you take a leaf out of my book?"

"I _hate_ her," Maire answered through clenched teeth. "I've told her several times. But she'll never listen to me. She thinks she knows better than everyone else." She sighed. "You know what the sad thing is about this year?"

"What?" asked Aria, only mildly interested.

"We never received our Enchantixes," Maire said glumly. "We'll graduate, but it won't be the same as the fairies who've reached their final fairy-form. We'll never be Guardian Fairies of our home realms."

Aria was about to answer, but then the sound of a bell filled the air. She looked up at the Magix Square clock and saw that it was midnight. It signified the end of prom, and Saladin called towards his boys, rounding them up to go back to Red Fountain. "Sorry! Gotta go get some sleep. I'm beat." After dealing with all of those fangirls, she was ready to crash.

"See you," Maire answered in a half-hearted tone.

Aria turned towards the building, heading into the hall and up the stairs to her apartment. Her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of her great future.

* * *

In a distant land, long forgotten by the United Realms, a frigid expanse of ice and snow went on for as long as the eye could see; the institution of spring and warmth had long been abandoned. Atop a snowy hill, a glittering blue castle made entirely out of ice spiraled towards the sky, its towers almost disappearing under the low-hanging clouds. A pale-haired woman stood on a large balcony, admiring the dancing auroras in the night sky.

She had built this castle herself, a castle only meant to befit the queen of Glacia. It was truly a beautiful castle, and one of wonders, too. It also was extremely secure – she knew that no one would ever be able to get inside. Although she was mainly alone in the castle, she had a handful of guards that she knew would protect her. She also had many subjects that she could rule over and command – but since most of them lived far away from the castle, she had to go out there and physically command them in order for anything to get done. In a rush of bitterness, she thought back to the time when Glacia had been a thriving nation, and when the royal family had been respected by the people of the kingdom. But a series of events, including the death of her family and her conviction of various crimes, had led to Glacia's downfall and withdrawal from the United Realms.

_But that is all going to change soon…_ Her plan was all in order. She had done her research, practiced her spells, and decided on a trap. Now all that was left was to spring it.

_All it requires is one girl – one girl who will be easily be taken over. She is powerful, yes, but so weak in the mind. She will do my bidding, no matter what_. From careful observation and research, she had watched the girl all throughout her high-school years, and knew she was the spark to ignite the war.

_The time has come…_

* * *

**All right, so there's the first chapter. What do you think of Aria so far? Of the other characters? Any guesses as to where I'm going with this?**

**Just a few things I wanted to share:**

**\- I grew up with the 4Kids dub, though I am fairly well-versed with the Cinélume version. The dialects of any original ****_Winx Club _****characters will be 4Kids-inspired (though most of my characters are OC). The names, however, will mostly be the original Cinélume names. 4Kids doesn't win many awards for creativity, certainly not when they changed 'Andros' to 'Tides' and 'Miele' to 'Rose'. I mean, really? ****_Rose_****? We ****_really _****can't tell she's Flora's sister. *rant over* Anyhow, that's how it's going to work.**

**\- This story has been a very intense personal journey for me. I myself have suffered from mental illness throughout my sophomore year; it is an issue that is very important to me. I did some research for a psychological standpoint, and I was amazed at how much it could affect people. I hope to express that sentiment in ATIS as much as possible.**

**If you guys have any thoughts, I would love to hear them! We authors really appreciate hearing what our readers think. I'll post everything I have so far, and from then on, I'm updating on a weekly basis.**

**See you in the comments' section!**


	2. Chapter 2: Queen of Ice

**This is kind of an extension of the last chapter, but I couldn't fit them together. Oh well. In my opinion, this is where things really start to get interesting.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: QUEEN OF ICE

Someone else was already in her dorm room when Aria opened the door.

"Oh, hi," Aria said in surprise. Her roommate was getting into bed, wearing a set of purple pajamas. "You're here early," Aria commented.

"I know," she answered with a yawn. "But today was a long day. My parents are taking me out tomorrow." She climbed under the covers and looked up at Aria. "Wasn't prom great?"

"It was," Aria said, carefully modulating her voice so that it was light and even. The truth was, she hated this girl's guts. She had participated in the Magix Youth Choir along with Aria, and was one of the few – actually, the only one – whose voice was just as good as hers. She was also a gifted violinist, and was part of the Magix Youth Orchestra as well. They were always neck-and-neck in most auditions. Aria began to undress, putting everything back in the correct place.

"Oh, shoot," she said, with dismay. "I dropped my bracelet somewhere."

"Well, you'd better go get it, then," the other girl yawned. "Goodnight, Aria."

"'Night, Galatea," she answered, heading out the door. She hadn't dropped it anyplace in the common space of their apartment, the one they shared with Nova and Mirta as well. Darn it. She closed her eyes and, using a Melodian tracking spell, emitted sound waves to pick up its location. The jingle of the bracelet appeared in her mind, and she knew it was outside her apartment.

She opened the door, heading towards the location of the object. And then she froze. A boy was standing in front of her, holding a blue bracelet in his hands. He had a wide smirk on his face.

"Long time no see," he said, his silky voice drifting through the air.

"Daewon," she snarled, observing him with fear and hatred.

The boy smirked, twirling the bracelet around his finger. "How ironic that you're sharing a room with your nemesis," he sneered, pointing to the plaque on the apartment door. "You cheated her. Poured Nodule Potion into her coffee, and she had these horrible voice cracks and didn't place into the Magix Youth Choir. By the time she re-auditioned the following year, you already had seniority over her. And she still doesn't know what you've done." His indigo eyes glimmered at her. "Am I correct?"

"So what if you are?" she answered boldly, though her body was shaking. "I'm a better singer than her."

"If that was the case, why did you need to sabotage her?" he asked.

Her shoulders shook with rage. "You have no business here," she said. "You're still sore that I dumped you, because you were a horrible boyfriend" –

"No, I'm sore because you _lied_ to me and made me think you were someone you're not," he answered deftly. "But imagine what would happen if I told some people? If your precious little fan club started to learn about the _real_ you?"

She strode up to Daewon. "Give me that," she snarled, grabbing her bracelet. His mocking laughter rang through the air as she slammed the door shut. She ran to her bed, dove under the covers, and closed her eyes.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in a winter wonderland. An arctic landscape, complete with short shrubs and bulky bushes, was fully covered by a carpet of fluff. The snow came practically up to her knees and she knew there was still more snow under her feet. A few paces away, a gleaming, frozen lake shone with stunning clarity and depth.

"Don't ruin the snow," a cold voice drawled behind her. Aria jumped, and tried to turn around. Before she could balance herself, she felt a glowing warm energy shimmer around her. To her amazement, her feet lifted off the ground and the snow filled itself in where her footprints had been. She was turned around in midair so that she could see her levitator.

It was a tall woman, with dark blue eyes, palliative skin, and long, pale blond curls that fell to her waist. She wore a stunning, glittering ice-blue dress that swept the snow and a crown of the same color. _How the hell is she not freezing in that outfit?_ She had jeweled wings, similar to the Enchantix style, that faded from a cornflower-blue to a midnight-black. Aria had to admit that she looked truly beautiful.

"Welcome, Aria," the woman said with a thin-lipped smile. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Do we, um, know each other from somewhere?" Aria asked nervously, and then kicked herself. _Don't act so feeble-minded! _She wasn't just _any _girl – she was Aria Cadenza. And Aria Cadenza never acted feeble.

The woman chuckled. "Not at all. But we are going to get to know each other well in the next few days, for I have a deal for you."

"What?" Aria asked, getting more and more confused. "What are you talking about?"

The glittering fairy came closer to Aria, so that they were completely on-par with one another. She extended out her hand, moving it closer and closer until it touched Aria's cheek. She flinched. The woman spoke again, in a slow, seductive drawl.

"I have come to offer you something that you have never been offered before: the pursuit of vengeance. Vengeance against the school that wronged you, and the people that let you down."

"You mean… Daewon?" Aria asked slowly. Sure, she hated him, but what exactly did this woman's plan entail? Was she going to… kill him?

"Of course," the woman simpered. "I have been watching you, the hurt on your face as you went through two years. The system has completely wronged you, never elevating you to the position that you truly deserve. And you've been forced to contend with fools like Daewon and Galatea, a crown princess who only gets her way every time because she is of royal blood."

Aria wasn't going to lie – everything this woman said was true. Daewon and Galatea were both losers who always got in her way and ruined everything she worked for. But the very fact that this woman was correct was something that scared her. "How do you know all this about me?" she demanded.

"Spare the questions for now," the woman snapped. "Listen, I can help you get revenge against them. I can make you powerful, strong, and unstoppable. I can give you the world, and make it bow at your feet. Are you going to take my offer or not?"

"Well"… Aria couldn't deny that those things appealed to her. _But I already have the world._ She had a career that was going to start the very next day, and a high-paying one at that. _Do I really want to throw it all away for some hare-brained scheme?_

"Hare-brained?" the woman shrieked, making her jump. "Listen to yourself, Aria Cadenza! There are more people than just Galatea to fear. You will meet more people who will try to unseat you, to deny you the fame you deserve. You will be thrown out of the Opera House, an outcast."

"What?" gasped Aria. _Oh, Solare! Is this really going to happen?_ She could hardly contain her fear.

"Then," the woman continued, "no one will listen to you. Right now, as we speak, Daewon is thinking of ways to bring you down. He is going to spread malicious gossip and lies across the Winx Wide Web, and _destroy_ you. You will be kicked out of your job before you even start!"

"I" – Aria was seething. How _dare_ Daewon do such a thing to her? Especially when she was going to be one of the best opera singers the realms had ever seen. She sat back, clenching her fists in anger.

"And lastly, your parents. They don't care _one bit_ about you. They've been travelling the realms since you were born. They spend more time at work than they do at home! Ever since you were five, barely old enough to be in school, they sent you to a boarding academy because they wanted you to be a singer. But did they ever come to watch any of your performances? Did they ever take you off on vacations or even hold you to their chests and say that they loved you? No! The world is filled with cruel people, Aria, people who don't care about anyone other than themselves. It is up to you to rise to power and show them what's right!"

_She's right_, Aria realized. All of the hurt that she had kept buried for so long suddenly built up, building into a fierce rage. _They had no right to treat me like that. _None _of them had any right._

"Very good, Aria," the woman praised. Aria barely heard the praise; she only felt the cruel sparks of resentment shooting up in ways they had never before. "For too long, you have concealed your true feelings and played the part of the good girl. But now it's time to let your inner storm go. The fears that once controlled you won't get to you anymore. You will make them suffer for what they've done!" Her eyes glowed with an icy blue light.

"Now," she continued, "your first task will be to kill Daewon before he reaches home. Destroy anyone that gets in your way. Let out all of your anger, I tell you; let it go!"

"Wait, what?" asked Aria, confused. But before she could ask any more questions, she suddenly felt a blue haze of light overcoming her eyes, and she started to transform. Her mind went dreamy and unfocused, but not before she let out a piercing scream as the world went black.

* * *

Galatea woke up with a start, hearing a scream echoing around the dorm walls. "What's going on?" she gasped. She saw her roommate kneeling on the floor, in her Winx outfit and with her back turned. "Aria? Was that you? Are you all right?"

Aria turned around, and Galatea was shocked at what she saw. The fairy didn't just look at her with anger, she looked at her with _pure hatred_ in her eyes. "You," she snarled, standing up and beginning to fly towards the door. "Get out of my way."

"What?" Galatea wasn't sure she'd heard her right.

"I'm going to do something important," Aria answered, "and you can't stop me." She grabbed the door handle.

She let out a shriek and covered her ears; Galatea had sent a sound-wave at her ears. "What do you want?" she screamed.

"Tell me what's you're doing," Galatea ordered. _And why the heck you're acting so crazy_. She sent a silencing spell around the room, determined that no one else should wake up just because Aria was drunk or having a bad night.

"Leave me _alone_!" she screamed, trying to fly out, but Galatea held her ground.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Aria froze for a moment, and then she strode straight up to Galatea. In fear, Galatea backed up against the wall, whimpering as the taller Aria placed a finger under her chin. "Not so strong now, are you?" she taunted.

"W-what do you want?" Galatea cried. "What's… _wrong_ with you?" _Why is she doing this?_

"I'm going to destroy all those that have wronged me," Aria answered, and there was a mad look in her eyes. "Kill Daewon for all of the evil that he has committed. I _won't_ let him pull me down. The Opera House will be mine!"

_Daewon?_ Galatea thought, her mind fuzzy. Daewon was a friend of hers; they'd known each other since childhood. _Oh, no! Not him! Not one of my people!_

Aria strode back to the door, but she screamed as Galatea hit her with a sonic boom.

"What?" she cried, falling down and turning to face her roommate.

"I can't let you do that," Galatea said calmly. She stared at the struggling girl, and then she transformed. Quickly returning back in her fairy outfit, she lifted her hands and summoned a spell.

A dark glint appeared in Aria's eyes. "I'll finish you off first," she said, and then she struck. Her first attack flew towards Galatea, but she was prepared. She dove out of the way and let the spell hit the window. It completely shattered.

"I've always hated you, you know," Aria snarled, dodging a sonic spell that Galatea shot at her. "You've always acted so perfect, and treated me just like one of your subjects. You're so _special_, just because you're the crown princess of Melody. I have a better voice and am a better actress than you, and you still _always_ take the spotlight! Just because you're born into freaking royalty!" She shot Galatea in the heart.

Galatea screamed as she was lifted into the air. She felt her ears splitting, deep booms pounding her ears. Aria let out a laugh, and lifted another bolt of energy in her hand. Galatea watched, knowing that this would be the end of it all.

But Aria misfired. Instead of hitting Galatea, the spell went straight into the door. All of a sudden, the door was destroyed and the silencing spell null and void. Distantly beyond the boom in her ears, Galatea heard a voice. "What's going on?"

The boom in her ears suddenly stopped. Galatea fell to the ground. She didn't hear anything as her face smashed to the ground, her body lying limply on the floor.

* * *

Aria had just released the spell when Nova and Mirta, the other two girls living in the apartment, burst into the room.

"What's going on" – Nova's voice stopped. The spell collided with Galatea, and she immediately fell, hitting the ground.

"Galatea! NO!" Nova shrieked, running up to her friend. Galatea lay motionless on the floor. "You _killed _her!"

"She's gotten nothing that she didn't deserve," Aria snarled back. "This is for all of the horrible ways she has treated me, and for what the world has done!" Using a reverberating thunder-clap, she broke the window of the room, and then she flew out, ignoring the screams that came from the dorm-room.

"What's is the meaning of this?" she heard a snarl. Griselda came out onto the balcony of her room, glaring at Aria. "What is the disturbance and… _Aria_? What's going on – why are you" –

"Shut up!" Aria snarled. She threw a Solarian sun-beam at Griselda, who gasped in shock, falling back. Glaring with a vengeance of fury and hatred, she threw solar beams in every which way she could. Girls could be heard screaming as the towers of Alfea set on fire, with no one knowing what to do.

Aria didn't wait for them to call the Magix Police Department. _Time to escape!_ She quickly flew off the school grounds, collapsing onto the ground somewhere near the lake. The chaotic world around her faded away, melting into blackness.

She had no idea where she had escaped to, or what she was doing. All that she knew was that she was safe from the torment and horror that had plagued her for the last two years.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Home

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I know I usually update on Sundays, but this weekend I was out of town without my laptop. I was going to post on Friday, but I had homework and a bunch of other stuff I had to finish beforehand. ): Today we have a day off because of Yom Kippur, so I'm updating now.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LEAVING HOME

_12 days until…_

It was a still day, something almost unheard of on the volatile planet of Magix; the air was humid and unseasonably warm for the beginning of spring. No breeze lifted through the air, no leaves rustled, and no clouds floated through the sky. It was almost as if all of nature was mourning the tragic loss that had befallen the realms.

And on that planet, a girl was pacing around her hotel room, agitated and upset. Her long hair fell in tangles around her shoulders, and she felt nothing but anxiety overcome her. She'd left the room in the morning to get out of this place, but the city noise and gossip had been excruciatingly irritating, and so she'd fled back to the quiet of her room.

She knew she should have listened to Aria yesterday. But it had been so hard to be empathetic towards Aria, especially when she was dealing with her own problems. Resentment at Aria's conceit, and her attitude, had caused a rift to build up between them, one that Aria had not even been aware of.

_But she _must _have had problems of her own, to go psycho like_ _that…_ Had Aria been depressed? But she never seemed to doubt herself or have any insecurity – quite the opposite, in fact. _She must have had _some _personality disorder… ugh, I can't deal with all this…_

She hadn't been on Alfea campus yesterday when the fires had started. Against her wishes, her mother had come to Magix, and insisted that they spend some "bonding time" together. In other words, just another excuse for her mother to dominate. _She wasted so much money on a stupid hotel and plane ticket, and took me off campus for absolutely no reason…_ Though, as they had now seen, it had been a good call. For now, after the tragedy that had occurred yesterday, all schools run by the Defense Administration were suspended, meaning that every student was being sent home. What should've been a happy ending, complete with graduation and excitement, was now teeming with sorrow.

"Shannon Maire Griffin!" a woman's voice called. She halted and stared up as her mother came into the room. The only time her mother ever called her by her full name, or first name for that matter, was when she was saying something serious. No one ever called her Shannon – she was always known as Maire.

"Maire, how're ya hanging?" she asked. "I know ya're feeling down after the news about Princess Galatea and Aria."

"Why do'ya care?" Maire snapped. "Don't even bother. It's not like ya mean it, anyways."

Her mother looked shocked for a moment, but that shock almost instantly turned to anger. "Don't ya _dare_ take that tone with yer mama," she snapped. "Ya've gotten older, but not so old that I can't smack ya on yer backside. I don't understand what ya have ta complain about, anyways."

"Ya never listen to anythin' I say these days," Maire retorted. "So maybe if ya listened, ya'd get it."

"Ya nevah give me a chance," her mother responded.

Maire drew in an exasperated hiss. Her mother never acted this way with her brothers – they were always allowed to do whatever they wanted. But since she was the only girl, she was always expected to be submissive, to be docile – even though she was just as strong as the rest of them. The villagers always judged her, always made her life miserable.

And she was done with it.

"I should nevah have sent ya to Alfea," her mother continued on. "Ya've bin so full of yerself in the last three years. And the tuition theys expect is bonkers" –

"Ya barely pay half!" Maire fired up. "I _work_ so I can make up for da rest ah it. I clean dishes, mow fields, plant trees" –

"And ya don't make no money," her mother interrupted. "Have ya evah stopped ta think about someone other than yerself? We barely make a living, huntin' and raisin' crops. I should nevah have let ya go to Alfea. I'm takin' ya home now.

Maire felt her heart plummet like stone. "No," she forced out.

"Yes, I will," her mother responded. "Ya have a duty to help us, Maire. Ya know family always comes first." She let out a bitter laugh. "So come home naw, Maire. Come home and get on with yer life!"

This was it. The final straw. Maire glared at her mother, hatred pouring out into her voice.

"Fine then, I _will_ get on with my life! I'm leavin'! I'm gonna go and find a place to live, and I'm never comin' back again! I hate you, and I wish that you weren't my mother!"

Maire expected her mother to slap her, or to punish her, or refuse to let her leave. But none of that happened. Instead, her mother looked truly shocked, as if she hadn't expected this to happen. A moment later, she sat down, her face hard.

"Fine then. Go. I won't stop ya. Just don't come cryin' back ta me when ya've crasht in some sick boy's house an' he treats ya like dirt." She left the room, and said, "Ya have thirdy minutes ta get outta here."

Maire wanted to take back what she had said, to apologize. But something in her mother's voice told her that she had overstayed her welcome. She blindly threw everything she owned into her suitcase, packing it and heading out into the hall.

* * *

Aria woke up to an unfamiliar, dark room. _Where am I?_ Her head felt as if it had been banged against a wall, and she was very weak and tired. She was lying in a surprisingly comfortable bed with sheets that felt like silk against her skin. As she tried to get up, she felt something constricting her – an icy chain that looped from her arms to her waist. She tried to melt the chain, but found that she could not summon her powers; the chain was completely leeching them from her. She struggled, but the chain held firm and taut.

Just as she had given up, she caught sight of something that she hadn't seen before. Behind a window on the opposite side of the room, leading to the hallway, stood a dark-skinned girl wearing a white dress. She was looking at Aria with curiosity, and she stared back, wondering who this girl was in this barren place. Before she had time to call out a greeting, the girl's eyes widened with terror, and she squeaked and ran away.

Before Aria had time to ponder what had happened, she heard loud footsteps in the hall. _Is that what the girl was running from?_ They weren't loud like a giant's footstep, but they were like a horse's gait, the kind that warranted attention. The door opened with a creak and a tall woman with long blond hair and pale skin sauntered into the room. She wore a short black dress, complete with black mascara and a curved, twisted smile.

"Wh-who are you?" Aria's voice trembled. Reality smacked her in the face as she suddenly remembered. _It's the woman who appeared in my dream! The same woman with the ice-blue dress!_

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?" _What happened last night?_

The woman didn't answer, but a menacing glint started to appear in her eyes. "Tell me. I have to know what's going on!"

It was then that Aria noticed an hourglass on the stand. There were ice-blue crystals of sand inside, each that were slowly falling down. There were barely any on the bottom, but Aria still felt a glimmer of fear. What did this mean? _Is that how long I have to live_? "What's that for?"

"That is none of your concern," the sorceress said icily. "Listen, my dear girl." She strode up to Aria, placing her long fingernail on Aria's chin. Aria squirmed under her touch. The woman continued, her high-pitched voice echoing through the room.

"This is my castle. I am Queen, and you shall obey me. All of my servants have only one liege, and that is I, Queen Isolde of the Forgotten Realm of Glacia. I can help you achieve greatness, but I can also bring you great misery if you do not bow down to my commands. Are we clear?"

Aria glared at Isolde. _What does she mean, bring me greatness? She took away all of my greatness by bringing me here! I should be back at Alfea, training so that I can continue on to the Opera House!_

"That's a good girl," Isolde smirked. "I love the anger."

"Shut up!" Aria snarled. "You – why do you need me, anyways? What the hell do you want?" Her voice ended in a whimper, and she lay back, weakened by the draining power of the icy chains.

"You ask too many questions," the woman sniffed. "You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, my dear, just sit tight." She walked out the door, leaving Aria with nothing but her thoughts.

She shivered as she felt another draft hit her. She grabbed the sheets, but realized that she could not find any warmth in them. _What am I doing here? Why am I not at Alfea?_

As she lay there in the cold, dark castle, she wondered if there was any way out. She wished she could go back to Magix, where Daewon and Galatea had been her only problems.


	4. Chapter 4: Temple of the Thirteen Realms

**It's getting cooler. I must say, I really like this autumn weather. I just hope it stays cool from now on.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: THE TEMPLE OF THE THIRTEEN REALMS

The Temple of the Thirteen Realms was only open to the public on Sundays. Nevertheless, Maire knew that it was her only hope to get help. She rushed to the temple, and pulled at the door. To her surprise, it was unlocked.

She burst into the room. A man, who appeared to be some sort of receptionist, looked up as she came in. "We don't do worship on Thursdays," he said.

"I need to see the high priestess," she said in a rush. "It's urgent."

The man shook his head. "She doesn't do appointments. The High Priestess is most likely at a sibyl or a meeting with her fellow priests and priestesses right now. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Listen, I just got kicked out of home this morning," Maire snapped, "and I'm on a tight schedule. If you'll get out of my way, I need to see her now" –

Her phone suddenly rang. Momentarily distracted, she opened it and stared at the caller ID. It was from home.

Annoyance coursed through her. _What do they want?_ Sighing, she clicked the 'Accept' button and opened the call.

"Whaddya wan'?' she snapped, switching from the Common Tongue to rough Summian.

"Good to hear ya, as always, sis," her brother, Rowan, responded. "Glad to hear yer okay."

Maire hated it when he called her 'sis'. "Where's Mom?" she snapped.

"Funny you should ask," he responded. "She's on da spacecraft back home. Very upset when she called home today. Seemed that you refused ta come home with her this mornin'."

"Explain _this _ta me." Maire rolled her eyes. "We barely make da money ta pay taxes for our farm. She says she spends all 'er extra money on me. So, how she have the dough ta buy a spacecraft ticket _and _a motel room, albeit cheap, ta come see me?"

"What does 'albeit' mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Answer da question," Maire rolled her eyes. Her brothers were so uneducated. They'd only gone to the village school until eighth grade, whereas she'd put the time and energy into studying so she'd get into a good school one day. And now her mother was shaming her for actually having a goal in her life. "How does she have the money ta come here?"

"Well, she took money outta yer account," he answered. "Ya know the money ya made years ago, babysittin' a kid on da mainlan'? She used some ah that."

"_What_?" Maire asked, outraged. _Why can't she just stay out of my life?_ And not only that, but her brothers had conspired along with her!

"Yeah," he responded. "I can't say ya haven't been uppity lately, Maire. Ya been acting like dos rich girls from da mainland. Remembah 'em?"

"I do _not _act like 'em," said Maire, stung. Her family lived on a Summian island, the island of Bláthnaid. In the summers, families from other parts of Summa, the "mainlanders", as they referred to them, would come on vacation. They would gawk at their farming villages, and their girls would be wearing ridiculously expensive clothes and heels. They were the most annoying creatures Maire had ever seen, and she often longed to throttle them. How did they, who had never worked the land or lived amongst nature, have the right to visit their land?

But at the same time, she scorned her fellow townspeople. Those simple-minded villagers thought of nothing except how the harvest was getting along or how to judge other people. Old women sat together, gossiping about the other women in the community. The amount of judging made the hairs on Maire's forearms stand on edge.

Which was why she'd wanted to leave Bláthnaid so badly.

"Miss Griffin," a voice called out. High Priestess Saraswati Iyer stepped out from inside the temple. She wore a plain brown robe, and her thick white hair was in a braid down to her waist. Her arms, palms, hands, feet, and forehead were swirled with scarlet tattoos, tattoos that were a brand of her wisdom and connection to the gods. She stopped as she saw Maire on the phone.

"I see you are occupied," she said.

Maire grumbled. "I have ta go," she snapped into the phone. Not waiting for an answer, she shut off the phone and looked to the priestess. "Not anymore," she said.

"All right, then." The priestess opened the door and gestured for her to come in. "I had a feeling you would be coming."

Maire didn't stop to feel grateful for the priestess's clairvoyance. She was about to ask her question, but all words escaped from her mouth as she entered the room.

The inner building was made of stone. Except for a few statues of gods and goddesses, there were no adornments to the temple. Smoke wafted in through the corridors, but oddly, it didn't make Maire cough or choke; it had a sweet scent to it that only made her breathe more easily. The design was very simple, but at the same time, it was more grandiose than anything she had seen before.

"This is the temple of the United Realms," Priestess Saraswati said, "a symbol of our union. The statues personify gods of different realms, one important god for each realm. For example, there is Linphèana, the Linphean creator goddess; Natura, the god of Summa that created the elements; and Marinus, the Androsian god of waves. Each realm has its own gods and goddesses, but all share one goddess in common, with different name variants: Moria, the goddess of death."

Maire shivered. _I guess that goes to show there's one thing we all share._ The priestess turned towards her, her eyes darkening.

"You wish to ask me why Aria did what she did, and how to bring her back home. Is that correct?"

Maire jumped back in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Certain abilities come with studying the philosophy of magic," she answered with a smile. "As we learn more and more, certain degrees of intuitiveness begin to form."

"That's cool," Maire said. _If only I could know what other people were thinking. Then I wouldn't have to guess all the time…_

"You wish to ask something?" Saraswati interrupted her thoughts.

"I want to know why she did what she did," Maire said. "I mean – I don't think she would have _killed_ someone. But that's what happened. I was wondering – I mean, this year, when Tritannus was trying to take control of the Magical Dimension, he possessed thousands of merpeople and turned them into mutants. Do you think someone could have… possibly possessed Aria?"

Saraswati looked directly at her. "And what makes you think such a thing?"

"It's just"… She swallowed hard. "I mean, there were times when she could be a total jerk, but I just can't bring myself to believe that she would _murder_ someone. It's almost as if she morphed from being a fairy into some evil being."

Saraswati shook his head. "That is another common misconception amongst fairies. Magical beings are neither negative nor positive. It is the _intent_ behind the spell that makes it positive or negative. Fairies are not always the heroes, and witches are not always the villains – the textbooks only portray it like that because you go to a school for fairies. Everyone has the potential to become good or evil."

"Oh." Maire didn't know that. She supposed it made sense; after all, Saraswati herself was a witch, and yet, she was one of the most sought-out people in all of the realms. "The point is: do you think she killed Galatea on her own accord, or not?"

"Not necessarily," Saraswati answered. "Yes, it may be that Aria, of her own will, killed the crown princess of Melody, in which case we would rightfully brand her as a killer. But it does not undermine the possibility that she was being possessed.

"There are two different types of possession. In order to understand what happened, both must be considered. The first level, which is by far more common, is elemental possession. The person who is being affected, in this case, usually is aware of what he or she is doing, but cannot break free of the spell. It is the level of ability that the witch Darcy and merman Tritannus possess, as did the wizard Valtor. It can be detected through certain types of magical screening, and can be broken by Enchantix fairy-dust, which is considered to be one of the purest, most incorruptible substances in the magical universe. It is used in the vast majority of possession-related crimes.

"The second level of possession, though, is _much_ less commonly used. Known as transfigural possession, it can only be manifested through the powers of a strong magical being, one that has a deep understanding of magical energy. First of all, the person being corrupted must already have some emotional weakness – that person must have some sort of personality disorder or deep insecurities about him or herself. When transfigural possession is used, the person's own negativity is used to _completely_ corrupt him or her. It completely changes that person's perception of right and wrong and can even turn the person into a psychopath. Do you understand the difference? Transfigural possession doesn't just change a person's actions, it also changes the _mind_. And that is what makes it very deadly – and very fascinating."

"So it completely transforms the person's mind?" Maire wanted to know. "Has this ever happened before?"

Saraswati nodded. "There is actually one instance I can think of in the modern era, one that happened in your lifetime. Lord Darkar, ruler of Shadowhaunt, used his power to corrupt the mind of Alexandre Fauré, a cloud-spirit from the realm of Rêve. This man was an imposter in Alfea and took the false name and role of Avalon Pretorius, who is currently a teacher at the school. He died a few days after the whole incident, due to injuries he sustained in the destruction of Realix. But the consensus is that Darkar used transfigural possession on Fauré."

"So, what are you saying?" she said shakily. "She's been possessed?"

Saraswati nodded. "All evidence points to that. There's another thing about transfigural possession – it works on a time frame. It starts at the new moon and ends at the full moon. And the new moon was just two days ago, the day that Aria committed the murder – there is no way that is just a coincidence. By the full moon, whichever villain cast the spell will have full control over her mind and heart."

"So, does that mean that there's no hope for Aria?" Maire sank heavily into her chair.

Saraswati shook her head. "There is still hope for Aria just yet. It is a difficult path, but you still have a chance."

"But you just said that Enchantix fairy-dust won't work."

"There are other options, Miss Griffin," said Saraswati calmly. "Options more powerful than Enchantix. They are" –

"_More_ powerful than Enchantix?" Maire blurted out. "But fairy-dust is the purest substance in the universe!"

"That does not mean it is infallible," answered Saraswati, still in that infuriatingly patient tone. "It is powerful, yes, but sorcerers know how to work their way around it. There will be another solution." She let out a sigh. "I will have to research into this and find out what to do."

_Is she joking right now?_ A storm was building up in Maire's heart. "You're telling me you don't even _know_? You're literally the wisest person in all the realms! And yet, you can't even tell me that" –

"First of all, there is no such distinction," Saraswati interrupted. "It is impossible to compare wisdom in a manner such as that. And secondly, I do not know everything. You will find, Maire, that no matter how wise you are, you cannot know everything there is to know. There is so much that I am still learning, still trying to figure out. But I do have resources for my research, due to my position of influence.

"In the meantime, I want you to focus on figuring out Aria. Start thinking about what she did and why she did it. It would also be wise to try and find her location as well." She looked at Maire. "Do you understand?"

"Fine," Maire acquiesced, reluctantly. "When will you have this research done?"

"Likely in a few days," Saraswati shook her head. "I cannot finish it overnight, unfortunately. I have other duties I have to attend to, and the information is often quite difficult to find. It is not information I can just find on the Web; I have to travel and speak to people who know more about this field that I. I can promise you, though, that I will devote as much time as possible to researching ways to save Aria." She frowned. "There is another problem. If you have not healed Aria in two weeks, then the transfigural change will be permanent."

"_What_?" Maire shrieked. "But I don't have that much time! I don't even know where she is!"

"Then you must find her," Saraswati answered. "It is the only way. That I am absolutely certain of. Are you going to search for her or not?"

_This is hopeless_, Maire thought. Her friend was going to become a psychopath in two weeks, and the way to save her was close-to-impossible. _How am I going to do this?_

"It is not impossible, Miss Griffin," the woman said, and she jumped. She glared at Saraswati, but the priestess ignored her. "It is difficult, yes, but not impossible. Have faith in yourself, and you will find your way."

Maire thought for a moment. She was scared, and knew the odds were not in her favor. But she also knew she would not rest until she did something. She couldn't sit back and let it happen, not when there was a chance that Aria could be saved. "O-okay," she said in a shaky voice. "I'll do it."

"That is a brave decision, Miss Griffin," Saraswati said. "And please, I would advise you to be more patient as well. After all, most things worth doing are a process. You cannot rush what cannot be rushed; you must take your time."

"You just said that I only have two weeks to save Aria," Maire snapped, irritation rising in her again. "How can I _not_ be impatient?"

Saraswati smiled. "You can be nervous, and worried, yes, but not impulsive. And you may not trust in yourself, Maire, but you have more strength and ability than you know. Just keep a good sense around you, and all will be well."

"Okay, thanks," Maire muttered, heading for the door. "I'll be on my way now."

Saraswati raised an eyebrow. "Good luck, then. And remember what I said about patience and faith. It might do you well in the future."

* * *

Darius sat alone in the clearing, his back resting on the tree behind him. His head was bowed and his shoulders were low. He was not crying – he had already cried enough that morning – but the wounds were still fresh from the previous night.

He couldn't understand why Aria had killed Galatea. She was a brave fairy, having led the defense of Alfea against Tritannus. What was more, they'd had a decent relationship – until Aria's vocal training had reached a stage where she didn't have any spare time to hang out.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how little he knew about Aria. They had only been together for a year, though he still saw her around sometimes. But when they'd been together, she had always been quiet about her family, about her home and her past. He had never visited her house – he didn't know anything about her parents, except the fact that they were members of the Magix Peace Corps and therefore seldom at home.

But still… murder? None of it made any sense. The whole thing was secret, and the Magix Police had barely released any information about it. But from what Darius had gathered, they didn't exactly understand what was going on, either.

_After all, no one knows where she's even gone to._ The Magix Police had searched all over the realm, in vain. If they couldn't find her within four days, they would deem her as an interrealm criminal, and the United Realms would have to meet together to decide on sending a force to find her.

As he leaned back, stretching his arm against the tree, his hand caught a sharp rift in the trunk. He turned around in surprise, and stared at the place where his hand had caught. The way it was cut, he had caught a tiny slit in the tree's trunk, almost like a pocket. _That's not normal_. Trees had hollows, of course, but this seemed like it was deliberately made by magic.

Curious, he reached farther into the hole. It was then that his fingers caught onto a soft object. He reached in, grabbed it, and pulled it out.

It was a felt book, with a pink cover. The book was very well-decorated, and had golden lacework all over the front cover. As he opened the page, he saw beautiful script, written in gold ink. He instantly recognized the handwriting: it belonged to Aria.

Darius's first instinct was to go to the Magix Police. Give them the book – or journal, as it seemed – so that they could see what was going on. But then he thought of how Magix, and every other realm, handled domestic crime. They would just take the journal and he would never hear from them again. Furthermore, he had once been Aria's boyfriend. Didn't this make him one of the best people to read the journal, so that he could solve the mystery?

As he thought that, he suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. _What is that?_ He stood up, placing the book in his pocket, and stood up. Walking cautiously, he strode up to the bush and looked over it.

A girl with tangled red hair was lying on the grass. She was grimacing, picking leaves out of her hair as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her green shorts and yellow T-shirt were muddy and rumpled.

"Worst nap ever," she muttered. It was then that she looked up and caught sight of Darius watching her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, immediately standing up and glaring at him.

Darius took a step back. "Hey, calm down. I was just here, trying to… mull things over, and then I saw you." He looked at the red-headed girl. "The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

The girl flicked her hair back. "Got kicked out of home. My mom doesn't want me. Didn't get much sleep last night, after what happened. So I came here to take a nap." She let out a derisive yawn. "And they say I'm soft."

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

The girl shrugged. "Don't be. I'm better off without her, anyways." She looked at him. "Hey, aren't you the crown prince of Fulgur? I've seen you on magazine covers."

Darius gave an uncomfortable shrug. "Yes, but titles are supposed to be nullified in the Realm of Magix. So you can just call me Darius, I guess."

"Don't worry," the girl said, standing up. "I'm not calling you any uppity title." She let out a snort. "Might as well tell you my name. I'm Maire, and I'm from Summa."

"Oh," said Darius. Then he remembered something. "Aren't you Aria's friend? You go to Alfea, is that correct? I dated her when we were freshmen. I know we never got the chance to meet." _Just another example of how little Aria showed me of her life._

"Yes," the girl said. Her expression looked downcast, and Darius understood completely why. "Or rather, I was."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for what happened," Darius said, moving closer to her. "It's not your fault."

The girl stepped away and glared at him. "I _know_ it wasn't my fault. I just wish I knew _why_ it happened. I mean, she was my best friend. She would've told me if she was planning to go psycho, don't you think?" She kicked a pebble.

"Um… probably not," Darius said. "Look – actually, I think you might be able to help me." He pulled out the pink book.

The girl's eyes rose as she looked at the book's glossy cover. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's Aria's journal," he said. "I found it in the tree over there. That's where she hid it all this time."

Maire reached over to grab the book. "Give me that," she said.

Darius snatched it away just in time. "Hang on," he said. "I was wondering if we could both read it – together. I'm just as curious to find out what happened to her as you are."

"Why should I share it with you?" Maire challenged.

"Because I found it," Darius answered calmly. "And because… I could give you a place to stay."

That deterred Maire. She looked at him. "Stay where?"

"As a guest in the royal palace of Fulgur," he answered. "You'd get a place to stay for an indefinite amount of time. We're the royal family; we can invite whoever we want."

"Wow," said Maire in amazement. "That's not how it works in my realm."

_That's because you live in a democracy_, Darius thought. Most realms had a constitutional monarchy, in which they had a monarch along with a parliamentary body elected by the people, but Summa had taken a step closer towards equality. The king had voluntarily abdicated in the year 408, and ever since then, a president was elected to a term of twelve years. So far, it was working pretty smoothly.

"Sure," Maire said, "You can keep the book." She gave him a hard look. "But you're wrong about me helping you. I actually think _you'll_ be the one helping _me_."

"Is that so?" Darius asked, chuckling. _Her attitude is kind of cute._

"Yes," she snapped. "Because actually, I've got some very interesting information from the high priestess."

He stopped laughing. "What information did you get?"

"She told me that Aria has likely been possessed," she answered. "By some evil villain that's turning her into a psychopath. That's why she's done all this – not because she wanted to, but because someone forced her to."

"What?" asked Darius, flabbergasted.

"Not so clever now, are you?" she taunted. "Well, that's what happened. And we need to figure out where she is, so we can cure her and do something about this."

"How about this?" asked Darius, quickly thinking of a solution. "You come to the Fulgur Palace with me, and we work on this together. With you there, I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out." _And find Aria again._ For the first time in hours, a rush of hope ran through him.

"Oh, we'd better find her," Maire growled. "She was a jerk, but that doesn't mean she deserves to sit in the clutches of some creepy guy."

"Darius!" another female voice called, and Darius turned around to see his sister run up to him. The auburn-haired girl stopped, and then she said, "Daddy's waiting for you. We're heading home now."

"Okay," Darius said. He nodded to Maire. "Let's go."

Maire sauntered off in front of them, her head held high. She was trying to disguise her apprehension, but Darius knew better. _Though I won't burst her bubble_, he thought in amusement. His sister, Sharzad, walked next to him.

"Are you bringing her home?" she asked.

"Yes," said Darius, trying to keep pace with Maire, who was walking at an unnecessarily fast gait. "She's coming to stay with us."

"What were you two talking about?" she asked.

Darius shrugged. "Just vacation plans." _If you can call solving a murder mystery a vacation plan._

"What are you guys planning?"

Darius stopped and turned to face his sister. "We're not planning anything, Sharzie," he said. "Just stay out of it, okay?"

"I know you're doing something important," she protested, "and it has something to do with Aria. Whatever it is, I want to help."

"You can't," Darius said gently, "you're too young, and you've only completed one year of school. Just let me and the others handle it, okay?"

"But I could help," she protested. "You don't have to protect me all the time."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Darius said with finality. "You're my little sister. Of _course_ I have to protect you. Look, just enjoy your break, okay?"

"Fine," she muttered, striding off without him.

Darius watched the two girls ahead of him, and sighed. _Women_. He began to walk faster, keeping an eye on both of them at the same time. He could only hope that the mystery would be cleared up soon, and that Aria would be back home.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold Inside

**Hey guys, welcome to the next installment! This is where things really get moving.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THE COLD INSIDE

Last night, he had been searching the Witch Wide Web, looking at Aria's social media accounts and the false wall she'd put around herself. He had been drafting a letter to send to the chairman of the Melodian Opera House, advising him to keep an eye on Aria on account of her track record of spite.

And then, the princess of Melody was murdered.

Daewon sat down on his bed, staring out the window murderously. He could not believe that Galatea, whom he had spent years with at the Melodian Operatic Academy, was dead. It seemed more like a nightmare than reality.

"Daewon?" a soft voice called from outside. Sharzad walked inside, closing the door and sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, my friend has been murdered and I'm expected to be happy about it," he answered sarcastically. "No, I'm doing _horrible_."

"I'm so sorry," Sharzad said. "Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me what you feel, and I can listen."

"All right then." Daewon turned to face her. "I hope Aria _dies_."

Sharzad flinched, but she nodded. "I can't believe she did it," she murmured. "I never thought that anyone from Alfea would do such a thing. It doesn't say very many good things about the school."

"She was twisted long before she came to Alfea," Daewon answered. "She sabotaged Galatea when we were auditioning for the Magix Opera Program. She got placed in as a soprano, whereas Galatea only got the spot of an alternate."

"That's… terrible," Sharzad said. "Do you really think she killed Galatea?"

"What else is there to think? All other evidence points to that," Daewon responded. He turned back toward the window.

"Let's go for a walk," Sharzad suggested.

"Okay," Daewon agreed, grabbing his coat. Sharzad followed him. It was early spring in their part of Electrix, a planet within Fulgur, which meant that it was still fairly chilly outside. Daewon had gotten used to Magix, where the temperature never went below sixty degrees, and it was mostly summer all year round.

_Why did this have to happen?_ Another wave of grief hit him as he walked down the stairs behind Sharzad. Why did Galatea, one of the purest people he had ever known, have to die?

Thinking about Aria only incensed him more. _If I ever see her again, I'll _kill _her._ He clenched his fists together.

They reached the palace gardens. The whole place was alive and abuzz with electricity. Bright neon lights shone above them, and jagged rows of flowering bushes snaked around them, carefully pruned and cut to create the impression of an electric bolt. Daewon knew that under his feet, there were electric currents.

"My brother and Maire know something," Sharzad said as they walked through the grounds.

Daewon stopped and stared at her. "They do?"

"They were talking about it," she said. "Yesterday, at Roccaluce Forest. They know something about Aria and Galatea, but they're not telling. I told Darius that I could help, but he didn't listen. They think I'm too small to do anything." She looked down in disgust. "I wish we could find her ourselves."

"Yeah," said Daewon. _If only. I'd kill her myself._

"Let's go off the palace grounds," Sharzad suggested. "I can't _think_ in here. There's too much energy." She looked around at the tiny space the gardens provided.

Daewon followed her. "I thought you need security guards every time you leave."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But I found a secret way out of here." She pointed to a bush. A tiny gap could be seen under the thicket, making way to an underground tunnel. "I go through it every time I want to sneak out."

She knelt down on all fours and disappeared through the tunnel. Daewon pushed his way through, grimacing at the tightness of the hole and the pull of the brambles on his shirt. The hole was narrow even for him, considering that he was fairly short. He was glad when he'd managed to climb out onto the other side.

"Here we are," Sharzad said, tossing him a cloak. She pulled her own over her head so that it fully covered her face. "We can go into town now. If we keep it over our heads, people will think that we're nuns or something and won't ask too many questions."

They began to walk in the direction of the town, away from the palace grounds. The electrical current began to change course, seeming less concentrated and more expansive.

As they walked, Sharzad suddenly stiffened. "I sense something," she said.

"What, you mean all the electricity?" Daewon answered. _Of course you feel something. There is way too much energy here for one planet._

"Not that," she said. "I can sense some witch energy, which is odd. Witches don't usually live in the capital."

"Well, then, if you're so scared, maybe we shouldn't have come out here," he said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "_You_ can go back if you want," she snapped. "But I'm not" –

"There they are!" a shout rang out behind them.

Daewon spun around. _I _know _whose voice that is…_ He looked around, and had the shock of his life. Sharzad gasped as well, her eyes wide in alarm.

Darcy was walking out into the clearing, a grim look on her face. She was supporting an apparently injured Stormy as they walked towards the two teenagers. Instantly, Daewon drew his staff and pointed it at the women.

"You three!" gasped Sharzad. "What are you doing here? Are you here to attack my kingdom?" Her face turned beet red, and she turned towards Daewon.

"Call the Fulgurian authorities," she said. "I'll keep them at bay and make sure they don't escape!"

Sharzad transformed into her fairy form. Daewon was reaching into his pocket to get his phone, but then Darcy shouted, "Wait! We aren't here to fight. Don't turn us in!"

Daewon and Sharzad exchanged a glance. "Well, why else could you possibly be here?" Sharzad demanded.

"Save your breath," Daewon added. "In case you two have forgotten, you're both highly classified criminals. Wherever your sister is, they'll find her, and make sure she ends up in Omega alongside you!"

"You won't find Icy," croaked Stormy, speaking for the first time.

"And why is that?" demanded Sharzad.

"'Cause she's dead."

There was a shocked silence. Daewon didn't believe it. Icy, _dead_? It just didn't seem possible. From what he had heard, she was the most powerful of the witches. "When?" he challenged.

"It was after the final battle," said Darcy. "We managed to evade the Magix authorities, but we were severely weakened from our fight with Tritannus. We lost all of our powers after the battle, but Icy took the biggest toll out of all of us – not surprising, considering she put her faith into that idiot. Anyways" – she let out a snort – "we were hiding in Magix for some time, and then we were attacked, by a bunch of vigilante justice losers. They're some wannabes from Whisperia, and the leader calls himself the Justice Man, or something lame like that" –

"The Patchamen," breathed Sharzad. They knew of them. _Everyone_ knew of them, in fact; they were notorious for their kidnapping attempts in attacking royal families, just because they disagreed with their policies. They were wanted in the realm of Eraklyon for various crimes.

"Yes, _them_," Darcy said, speaking the name like it was poison. "They attacked us, and since we had no magic, we had no choice but to flee. Stormy and I managed to escape, but Icy was killed in the scuffle. Stormy was gravely injured – she can't even walk now."

The fairy and the wizard were silent for a few moments. But then Sharzad finally spoke, and her voice was harsh. "Look, this doesn't change the fact that you two are criminals. We're going to turn you in to the Magix authorities to make sure that you don't commit any more crimes" –

"How many times to tell you that _we're not here for trouble?"_ Darcy pleaded. She stepped forward. "Look, one of my sisters is dead, and the other is severely injured. Just let us talk – we know where your friend is!"

"What _things_ could you possibly have to say?" Sharzad demanded.

"Wait a minute," Daewon interrupted. "I want to hear what they have to say."

Sharzad looked at him incredulously. "Are you insane?" she asked. "This is clearly a trap. My realm could be under siege because of them!"

"I still want to hear what they say," Daewon insisted. "They may have some information for us. If it has anything to do with Aria, I want her turned in!"

Sharzad considered this for a moment, then turned to face the two witches. "Fine. We agree to listen to what you have to say," she told them. "But I'm calling my father after that."

"You won't want to turn us in," responded Darcy. "We have a deal for you." She stepped forward.

"You three are friends of the late Princess Galatea, is that correct?" The fairy and the wizard looked suspiciously at each other, and then at her. "As we all know, Aria Cacciatore is on the loose, with the Magix Police Department unable to find her. Stormy and I happen to have some… _insight_ on where she has gone" –

"WHAT?" yelped Daewon. _They know where she is?_

"It's you," said Sharzad furiously. "We should have figured it out. You three helped her murder Galatea!"

"Us _two_!" hissed Stormy, and then she dissolved into a straight fit of coughing.

"As I was _saying_," Darcy said smoothly, "Stormy and I know exactly where she has gone."

"Well then enlighten us, why don't you?" hissed Daewon through gritted teeth. _If they are lying about this, I am advocating for lifetime in Omega_.

"She's in the realm of Glacia with Isolde, working with her to overthrow the Magical Dimension."

There was a silence, and then Daewon spoke, his voice dry and cold. "Excuse me? Who the heck is Isolde?"

"I've never heard of Glacia," added Sharzad.

"Of course you haven't," Darcy said briskly. "The realm vanished off the map years ago. The royal family of Glacia got into a bit of trouble, so to speak, and when Isolde became queen, she locked the realm so that no one could get in or out."

"Why would she do that?" asked Sharzad.

"Don't know, don't care," said Darcy irritably. "The point is that she locked it."

"You still haven't answered my question," Daewon added. "Who is Isolde?"

"Didn't we just tell you she's the queen of Glacia, dimwit?" Stormy spat, slumping over. Had it not been for her pitiful state and the fact that he desperately needed information about Aria, Daewon would have been more than happy to call the Electrix authorities at the moment.

"Sure," he said, "she's the queen of this realm. But you haven't told us how you know her."

Darcy shrugged. "Our father was married to her at one point; they were cool until she turned psycho on him, and he was forced to run to Whisperia. He told us stories about her as we grew up." She sniggered. "Mainly stories about how _stupid_ that pixie was."

"One more derogatory insult towards fairies and you're going straight to the slammer," Sharzad warned. "You still haven't said how you are going to help us. What do you _want_?"

"We know that you want to find Cacciatore," said Darcy, "and we are going to help you. We know how to unlock the realm of Glacia, and where the key is hidden. We are going to help you find where Cacciatore is."

"This doesn't add up," Daewon said. "You just said that Glacia is locked, but you also said that Aria is there. How can she possibly get into a realm that's locked from both the outside _and_ the inside?"

Darcy shrugged. "Isolde is a powerful fairy; she is the one who created the barrier, after all. It makes sense that she has some way of getting people in and out."

"Okay," Daewon said. _I can live with that explanation – sort of._ He had no idea how that kind of advanced magic worked, but what Darcy had said made sense – at least in theory.

"How do you know this?" added Sharzad. "How do you know that Cacciatore is in Glacia? How did you find all of this information?"

"We were staying on a planet near Glacia, and we heard things," said Darcy impatiently. "Look, this is wasting time. Are you going to take our help or not?"

"Not so fast," said Daewon. "What exactly are _you_ getting out of this?

"Our freedom," answered Darcy. "If we help you find the entrance to Glacia, you must agree to not turn us in, and to convince the United Realms to clear our names. That is all we ask."

"I don't believe that for a second," said Daewon immediately. "Is freedom really the only thing you want? What about taking over the world? That was your goal before this, wasn't it?" He turned to Sharzad, expecting her to back him up. But to his surprise, she was silent. She didn't say a word in defense of his position.

"Without Icy, that is pointless," Darcy answered, a sudden wave of emotion coming over her expression. "She was the one who kept us driving forward, the one who kept us going. But now after what has happened to her, what we've seen, we don't want anything but to live peaceful lives. My dear sister"… A tear trickled down her face.

Daewon looked at Sharzad. Her face had entirely changed. It had lost all of its hardness, and she was staring at Darcy and Stormy with sympathy. Clearly, the witches had won her over.

_But they're not getting away with this_, he thought. _We're not just going to let them go_ free. The Trix had caused too much destruction and pain to deserve any form of amnesty. But in the meantime, their proposition could be useful… and he could twist it to his advantage.

Sharzad faced Darcy and Stormy. "If that is all you want," she said, "then we will help you. We will make sure you stay safe from the UR."

"Yes," Daewon agreed. He and the princess locked eyes before he turned back to Darcy. "Don't worry about anyone finding you. But remember to keep your end of the deal." _Not that we'll be keeping ours…_

"_Thank_ you," breathed Darcy. She picked up her fallen sister, who still looked confused and was now muttering things to herself, most of which was intelligible.

"I can get you some healing potion from the palace," Sharzad added. "Now, how do we open the gate to Glacia?"

Darcy nodded. "Before she locked the realm, Isolde created a key. But someone managed to steal it from her and break it into three shards, sending it to a different realm. The realm this person happened to choose was Fulgur. Yes, this realm," she added with a small smile. "We need to find the shards and fuse them together to create the key."

"Okay," said Sharzad, exhaling, and Daewon could see that she was exhausted. "We'll meet back here tomorrow morning."

"Yes," Darcy agreed. "Just bring a healing potion and we'll tell you all the details." She leapt into the sky and flew away, carrying her sister with her.

"Glad we agreed to help them," Sharzad said once the witches were out of earshot. "I mean, my mom always tells Daree and me that we should be doing benevolent work. And I think this is it." She let out a breath.

"Oh, we're not just going to let them go free after this," he said. "They're the most wanted criminals of the Magical Dimension. If we let them go free now, it would be like letting a bank robber rob a second bank."

Sharzad glared at him. "You literally just promised them that we're going to make sure they don't go to prison for the rest of their lives," she said. "I don't understand. Why did you lie to them?"

_Oh, Sharzad. So naïve you are_. "We're going to let them lead us to Glacia," he answered. "They'll unlock the realm for us, and as soon as they do that, we're gonna call the Interrealm Justice Department and kick their sorry little butts."

"But that's wrong!" she cried. "We're not keeping our end of the deal!"

Daewon rolled his eyes. "So what? They're interrealm criminals. Just because they put up some cutesy act doesn't mean they deserve to go free!"

"But" –

"This is war, Sharzad!" he snapped. "We are going to find Aria and bring her to justice. And we have to make sacrifices along the way. If one of those sacrifices ends up being the freedom of two highly classified criminals, then I'm fine with it!" He stormed off.

He could hear Sharzad calling after him, but didn't care. All he could think was about how they were going to bring Aria to justice. _I'm going to find her. I'm going to make sure she _never _hurts another person I love._

* * *

A city filled with marble sculptures and temples. Yellow skies and yellow sea beyond. People walked by, laughing and chatting, enjoying the gorgeous, sunny day.

For one person, however, the day was anything but bright.

He gazed around the square, sorrow filling his heart. It had been years since he'd felt anything other than pain and despair. It was hard to believe he'd once been a happy man, thriving with joy and love.

_I cannot feel those things anymore._ He stared vacantly at the sky. _They exist, certainly, but no longer within my heart. I cannot feel love anymore._

He walked into the heart of the city. It had been a year since he'd stepped foot in Cieux, the capital of Rêve. For he'd spent the entire year wandering, anything to assuage his broken heart.

He closed his eyes briefly as he stared down at the ground. A _fleur du rêver_ was peeking through the cracks, as pink as flesh and blood. It had the power to entrap a person into a day of dreams, an endless cycle. For a moment he considered breathing in the flower's intoxicating scent and losing himself, succumbing to the power of dreams and night.

But he couldn't do that. He needed to get up to the heavenly sector of the realm, for he had a mission to complete. He needed to seek out the prophetess.

He walked to the _pont du ciel_, a dome that connected the earthly and heavenly part of the realm. The heavenly sector of the realm was an elusive land hidden by enchantments, one which no one could fly to from the earth or from a spaceship. No, there was only one way to get there, and that was through the _pont du ciel_.

He took a moment, silently staring up at the Rêvian sky. The clouds above him were pink, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Towards the east was a white castle that rested atop pink clouds.

_The royal palace..._ Bitterness rose up in him, and he stared at the palace. There were so many reminders within those stone walls, a false paradise that only existed in a fool's dreams.

But he had no desire to think about that. He gazed up at the dome, a white marble edifice with a golden spire at the top. Twin statues of the goddesses Mierve and Amare were on either side, and he walked straight in through the curved door.

It had been a long time. He saw fresco paintings above him, swirls of swans and princesses and angels. A white pedestal was in the center of the room, and he walked forward. A man was behind a marble counter, yawning as he saw him come into the dome.

"Who comes at this time"… He stretched for a moment, and his eyes rested on him. Shock coursed through the secretary, and he leaped forward. "Franc! It's been ages since I've seen ya. How've ya been?"

"I'm fine, Albert," Franc answered. It took him a moment to get used to the language change. There were three languages of Rêve currently in use: _Souhai_, the language of the commoners, _Songeria_, the language of the nobility and clergy, and _Scriptura_, an outdated language used only in priestly ceremonies. Having been travelling for so long, Franc had spoken nothing but _Souhai _for an entire year, so Albert's _Songeria _slang took a while to get used to.

This man, Albert, worked at the _pont du ciel _port, and was just another man Franc had known throughout his time up in the heavens. For a time, they'd been acquaintances, but that'd all changed when Franc had left home, with nothing but a backpack with him.

"I'll need your passport," the man said.

Franc gave it to him. In order for a person to go to the heavens, he or she had to be a clergy member. Everyone else needed a guest pass, which could only be come by if one had the connections.

"Your passport is still valid to the heavens, even though you no longer have a job there," Albert continued on. "However, it will expire in two weeks, which means you'll have to reapply for a job."

"Fine," said Franc absentmindedly, and Albert looked at him in concern.

"Look, buddy," he said, "grief is hard. Let me give ya some man-to-man advice."

Franc glared at him. _Shut up, shut up... _Albert was the patronizing type, and he always had "advice" for everyone, especially for men like Franc. _I don't need to hear this..._ Albert didn't get the hint, though.

"Ya need to let it out," he said. "If ya keep carryin' it around with you, it'll just fester and build up. A man can't keep that weight with him forever, Franc. There's gotta be some release at some point."

_That's not true_, thought Franc defiantly. But Albert continued talking.  
"If ya need ta see a counselor or anythin'," he said, "I know just the guys. Just ring me and I'll hit ya up."

Franc's blood began to boil. "I'm not seeing any counselor."

"I think ya need to, man," said Albert. "It's" –

"No!" Franc glared at Albert. "You are a fool if you think that's any solution at all. I am not spending money to sit in some office so that someone can pull me apart." _Money that I don't even have._ After all, his wife had always been the one to earn the bucks.

"It'll help ya," said Albert, looking alarmed. "I'm just sayin'" –

"Look, are you going to do your job or just keep me here for the rest of the day?" Franc interrupted. He had no desire to deal with this. Albert let out a sigh.

"It's yer choice," he said, and then he pressed his hand on the button in the center of the counter.

The dome walls shifted, and a hole appeared in the center where the golden spire was. Then a rainbow arc shot out of the pedestal, until it disappeared into the clouds. They solidified to form golden steps, spiraling up into the sky.

"There you go," said Albert, handing Franc his passport back. "Jus' remember what I said."

_Like hell I will_, thought Franc savagely, climbing the steps. He stormed up the golden staircase, nothing but irritation and tiredness in his mind.

His legs ached, but he relished it. It gave him something to do, something which could make him forget about the losses he'd suffered upon the years. He let out a massive sigh, the staircase spiraling higher and higher as he went.

As he ascended, the color of the sky changed. The pale sky became a darker gold color, and finally, faded into a brilliant azure blue. The clouds became lighter and lighter, until they became white, the purest color he'd ever seen.

He reached the top. The Golden Gate stretched ahead of him, and a woman stood in front, checking for passports. He walked in front, handing his passport to the woman, who scanned it. The heavenly gates swung open, and he walked onto the clouds.

Franc stopped as the gates swung shut behind him. The realm was beautiful, even purer than he'd remembered it. The clouds were soft and fluffy to the touch, and children danced upon the surface.

Houses peaked up from the ground, in different shades of colors. Red and green and blue and purple, they dotted the clouds, adding color to the mystical land of the heavens. Each house was small and simple; after all, it was not the way of the clergymen to be extravagant or frivolous. They lived in small dwellings, with a temple in the center of each municipality. _Like the house we used to live in... _He let out a sigh, heading towards the west, away from the sun.

_All I have to do is take the yellowstone road_, he thought, gazing down at his feet. A bright road appeared above the fluffy cloudy carpet. This road would leave him to the Prophetess's Cave, a week-long journey by walk.

He had no idea if she would help him or not. All he knew was that she was his last hope. For if she couldn't help him, he knew he would surely die on the spot. There would be no reason to continue living at all.

_It's time_, he thought. _It's time to find where I stand, for once and for all._

Letting out a sigh, he walked down the road, towards the place which would give him hope.

* * *

Aria woke up unsteadily, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the room as she sat up. She shivered as the cold penetrated to her skin, biting her. The realm of Glacia truly stood up to its name; it was as frigid as a glacier. She couldn't even find warmth in the castle.

She was about to lie down and try to sleep again when she heard a sound. A soft string, plucking a note, could be heard from the corridor down.

Curiosity piqued Aria. Who could possibly be playing music in such a cold, dead place? _I should go investigate_, she thought. Pulling on her golden nightgown, she pulled herself out of bed and walked down the hall.

After yesterday, the sorceress had decided that Aria didn't need to be chained to the wall anymore, but she still needed a way to keep her from using her magic. She had put a set of icy bands around Aria's wrists to make sure that she couldn't use her powers. They were so numbingly powerful that they had almost completely drained Aria of her energy. No matter what she tried, she found that she could not remove them. They stubbornly stayed on, cutting into her skin every time she tried to slide them off. But it at least gave her some mobility, even though it was draining.

The music became clearer as she headed down the palace corridors, though it still remained distant; it was like an echo, but by no means hazy. She could hear the plucked strings all around her, not seeming to come from a certain direction, but clearly still there. _Where the heck is this coming from?_

Her eyes fell on a door, one that clearly stood out from the others. The doorknob was bare, with no designs or elaboration, and it had a window to see from outside. She could make out that the room was dark, but with colorful, shining candles. The scent of beeswax and lavender wafted out from inside the room. Inside, she could see a harp, with strings vibrating and piercing through the air.

_Ah-ha_! thought Aria triumphantly. _There's the target!_ Her hands grabbed the doorknob and she found herself stepping in, the door closing behind her with a bang. But nothing changed. The music continued going on.

Aria turned to look at the small, sweetly-curving golden harp. Behind the harp sat a girl on a brown bench, her fingers pulling at the strings almost effortlessly and without motion. Her eyes were closed, and she was humming along.

She was a small girl, her face very youthful. Her warm brown skin had a lovely red tinge, contrasting sharply with her light dress. She had the curliest black hair Aria had ever seen, falling just on her shoulders. Her body was extremely slender and frail. And yet, she played the music so tenderly and with so much affection, it seemed as if there was nothing about her to pity. She wore a white angelic dress that was extremely revealing; it barely reached her thighs and showed off half her back.

The music stopped, the last chord having been struck. The girl's hands stayed in the air, hardly straying from the string as she let the last notes ring in the air. The silence was just as ethereal and awe-inspiring as her playing, and Aria stood statue-still, not daring to make a sound. Then, without warning, the girl launched off into 'Saluto Solare'.

Aria felt tears come to her eyes as the familiar melody's accompaniment sprung out of the golden harp. She had heard this many times, but not so beautifully. The popular Solarian church hymn was plaintive and tender and soothing, each note having its own presence, yet seeming to glide into the next one. After the first few bars, the girl began to sing. Her high soprano voice was sweet and true to the notes, but her voice, unfortunately, was not as good as her fingers. Her breath was shallow and she appeared to be gasping for air, which halted the music.

_I'll help her out_, thought Aria. She began to sing in her own soprano voice, letting her voice rise as it lifted over the shimmering accompaniment below.

Her voice rang through the room, uniting the two of them as one. Closing her eyes, Aria allowed herself to imagine herself as a small child, back in the days when her Solarian father used to teach her how to read, her Melodian mother taught her how to sing… _Back in the days before I went to school…_ But there was no bitterness or anger in her thoughts. For once, she was completely at peace.

At the final tone, the girl let the last note ring in the air, her hands slowly coming down to her lap in an arc. She bent her head over, as if in prayer. There were tears streaming down her face as she slowly exhaled.

"Thank you, Mother," she whispered. "I knew you'd come back someday."

Aria walked to the girl, standing above her shoulder. "I'm not your mother," she said, probably a little bit too loudly for the moment. The girl let out a squeal in surprise, her head jerking up.

"I – that was _beautiful_," she said. "I'm a really good musician myself, and I know good music when I hear it. Your technique on the harp is impeccable."

"Thanks," said the girl sadly, her head bowed and her face moroseful. She looked disappointed, like a child who had been looking forward to a party only to have it cancelled.

"I love _Saluto Solare_," Aria said, gazing at the harp. It was a simply-designed instrument, nowhere near as large or grand as many of the others that she had seen, but it was nonetheless still beautiful. "I'm not really that religious, even though my family follows Helianism – my dad's from Solaria. But yours was really good. And trust me, I've heard a lot of good musicians, since I'm from Melody, and I've toured with some of the best. You could be a professional harpist."

"My mother used to sing it for me when I was little," the girl murmured, her eyes still half-closed. "When I heard you sing, it was like her soul returning back from heaven."

"I know," Aria grinned. "A lot of people love my singing. I'm actually going to be in the Melodian Opera House." _Or rather, I was, until Isolde took me away,_ she thought with sudden bitterness, the smile leaving her face.

The girl wasn't paying attention. "I miss my mother," she mumbled, to herself. She lifted her knees up to her chest and sat there, her feet on the bench. Her black hair fell down over her knees, obscuring any view of her face. "I really thought she was back."

"Um"… Aria didn't know what to say. She had never lost her parents, although sometimes she wished that she could just be rid of them, so she wouldn't have to think of them anymore. _At least then I wouldn't have to blame them for leaving me._

She was about to think of something clever to say, but then jumped as she heard someone swing open the door. Isolde was standing in the doorway, wearing a magnificent glittering ice-blue dress that swept the floor and large wings on her back. _The same thing she wore when she first saw me…_

"Ah, so you've met!" she exclaimed, striding up to the girl. "This is Angéle, my chief maid. She has been here for six months, under my control." An uncomfortable, almost embarrassed look came into Angéle's face as she stared up at the woman. If the sorceress noticed, she didn't say anything.

"You both would be perfect for each other," she continued smoothly. "You're both abandoned girls, stuck here with me for as long as I wish. In fact, you two ought to make a little club. Kind of like how little girlies do when they're looking for a friend." She let out a sneer.

_Is she comparing me to her?_ Aria thought furiously. _I'm not making friends with anyone in this sicko place_. _I have a feeling I'm going to be out of here pretty soon._ Isolde turned to Aria, a curved smile on her face.

"Well, I hope this proves something to you, Aria," she said briskly. "You will be staying here for as long as I want you to. There is absolutely no escape."

"That's not true," said Aria defiantly. "The Magix Police Department will soon find me and bring me back to Melody, and I'll tour the world as I'm supposed to, while you're rotting in the bowels of a jail!"

Isolde laughed. "Now, why would you say that, darling? Why would you harbor so much hatred towards me, when it is I who is going to help you? When it is I who is going to help you get the fame you deserve?"

"What"… Aria stared up at her, confused. _What does she mean?_

Isolde let out a sigh. "You are here because I am going to help you," she said. "I am here to make sure that you rise to a position of power, and conquer all of your enemies. But only if you obey me." She looked directly into Aria's eyes. "As a matter of fact, we're going on a mission right now."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Be quiet and do as I say," Isolde hissed. "Angéle, look after the castle while we're gone, m'dear."

She grabbed Aria's wrist, her frozen hand numbing her entire arm. She tried to pull away, but the sorceress held tight. She gasped as an uncomfortable, squeezing sensation compressed her head, and the world became dark. Soon, it faded and they came out to the light.

She gazed around the new landscape, the place where she and Isolde had just teleported to. They were at the sea. The same amount of snow was on the ground, and the same tundra brush dotted the landscape. She could tell, though, that this was a different place. The air in the castle and the place in her dream had been bitingly cold, almost as if the wind itself were bitter. Here, the atmosphere was more… fluid. The air was still frigid, yes, but it seemed to flow more, and was much more moist. She could tell that this was a place that thrived on the power of elemental water itself.

As she stood there, a splash caught her attention. She looked towards the lake to see a young woman climb onto a shard of ice, out from the water.

The woman had fair skin and sea blue eyes. Her wavy, dark brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, blanketing her back and ending in a mass on the ice. She wore a tunic and a sealskin cape, with tight mesh leggings that stuck to her skin. The woman's gaze was cool as she looked at the two women.

"Queen Isolde," she said, respectfully but coolly, with little emotion in her voice. "Is this the fairy that you promised us?"

_Promised?_ Aria didn't like this at all. What were they planning on doing with her? She swallowed hard, trying to hide her fears.

"Yes, Deputy Sedna," answered Isolde, pushing Aria forward. "Please take us to see Chieftain Urujak. I would like to reach a settlement with him now."

The woman nodded, and climbed out of the water. She motioned for them to follow her. Aria followed her as she led them down a path, worn down by the hundreds of footprints that had come before theirs. It was then that she looked down and noticed that her manacles were gone.

For a second, she considered making a break for it, stunning Isolde, and flying out of there. But she knew that it wouldn't work. She didn't know this place, and she had no clue how to get out of here. _I'll sooner die from frostbite than make it back to Magix_. She gnashed her teeth in frustration. As if hearing her thoughts, Isolde turned around and gave her a sickly sweet smile. They soon reached a large igloo, made out of neatly curving bricks of ice. As they went in, the temperature became instantly warmer and Aria found that she could stand straight and not shiver. _At least they've heard of heating here, unlike some other people._

She looked ahead. Three men and a clear-eyed woman stood on the opposite end of the igloo. All of them were wearing sealskin capes and wetsuits. Sedna walked over towards them, her blue eyes darkening with wariness as she looked out at Aria and Isolde. Aria saw the clear-eyed woman gazing over at her. Defiantly, she lifted her head and held her gaze.

The woman was clearly quite old. She had age lines on her face, which meant that she must be at least three hundred years old. Her clear blue eyes reflected wisdom, and she looked back at Aria evenly. Aria couldn't make out her expression; it didn't reflect pity, thankfully, but it didn't reflect helpfulness, either. She looked away as quickly as possible.

A short man with a golden spear in his hand stepped forward. Aria noticed that his clothing was only slightly more ornate than the rest of the tribal members; his cape had a few rock jewels on them, and he wore a headdress above his eyes. Nevertheless, he looked just as much a tribe member as everyone else.

"Queen Isolde," he said respectfully, dipping his head. "We welcome you back to Nunangat. Have you come to make a final decision?"

"Yes," the queen purred. "I have." She turned her gaze towards Aria. "This is the girl who I brought along with me."

All eyes turned towards Aria, who bowed her head in nervousness and worry.

"So do you agree to the terms?" the man pressed on. "You need access to the Axe of Anguta. If we retrieve it for you, you will loosen the trade restrictions on our tribe and allow Glacian imports to come to us."

"I accept the terms, Chieftain Urujak," Isolde responded.

"Excellent," said the chief, bowing slightly. "Let us shake hands."

As Isolde extended her hand to grasp onto Urujak's, Aria saw Sedna standing behind, her gaze darkening even more, and she sniffed once. Aria didn't have to be here for long to know that someone clearly disapproved of this arrangement.

_So would I, though_, she admitted to herself. There was something sinister about this. She was more worried about the role that she was expected to play, though. _What am I going to do, now? What do they want from me?_

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Chieftain Urujak turned his attention back to Sedna. "Deputy, please lead this girl to the gate. She will need you to find the Axe and bring it back. Everything here depends on her."

Sedna nodded, and looked towards Aria. "Come on," she said abruptly, leading her outside of the igloo. Aria followed her outside, shivering against the bitter cold. The wind still continued to whip her skin, and she struggled to keep pace with Sedna, who was practically gliding through the snow and against the wind as if it were nothing. _Stupid snow is weighing me down…_ She struggled to lift her foot out of each bough.

"Come on," Sedna said impatiently. "We're planning to get this done _today_, not in the next lunar cycle!"

Aria gritted her teeth, struggling to move. Sedna clicked her teeth impatiently, then she grabbed Aria's arm, half-dragging her along the snowy plain. The older girl's hands were shockingly cold, and Aria winced at the numb feeling that was starting to penetrate in her arm.

"We need to get to the sea," Sedna hissed. "Only then can I transform into Sirenix and take you through the gate to the Infinite Ocean."

Aria gasped. "The _Infinite Ocean_?" she cried out. "What are you talking about? What has this got to do with Sirenix?"

Sedna stopped walking and turned around, staring straight into Aria's eyes. "Are you _joking_?" she demanded. "Do you not know where we are?" She glared at Aria, the intensity of her glare as fierce as that of a flame. "Nunangat is the birthplace of Sirenix! It is where the first transformation occurred. The Infinite Ocean's entrance is the closest to here. We, the Adlivun Tribe, have been guarding the secrets of the seas for millennia."

"Then why didn't the Winx ever have to come here, in order to gain Sirenix?" Aria wanted to know.

Sedna laughed. "The Winx? What is that, a set of dolls? No, no one has to come here in order to gain Sirenix anymore. Our realm has long been forgotten, and Magix could not care less about us." She raised her head haughtily. "But that will soon be changed. As soon as we unlock the gate that traps us in Nunangat, we will rise to the status of a prominent realm once more!"

_Well, how was I expected to know that?_ thought Aria, furious as she followed Sedna to the edge of the cliff. The black waters were icy cold, and she shuddered. _Do I really have to jump into that?_

"Get in," said Sedna loudly. When Aria didn't respond, she gave her a shove. "I said _move_!"

With a gasp, Aria felt herself hurtling towards the black expanse before her. There was a loud crash as she felt herself smack straight into icy oblivion.

For a moment, she was stunned, unable to move even an inch as she felt herself drowning in frigid, inky water. Then the pain hit her – in her feet, her arms, her entire body. Panic overtook her as she fought for air, sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Just as she was about to give in to the cold, a bubble formed around her. The pain faded, and she felt warm again. She could breathe. She could feel her toes and her fingers. She could see. She was alive, at the bottom of the sea…

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She heard a voice above her. She saw Sedna swimming downwards, still wearing her sealskin costume. It looked even more beautiful in the water, making her appear like the fearless nymph that she was.

Aria was so disgusted that she could barely speak. "Maybe you could have thought of putting that bubble around me _before_ I crashed into oblivion."

"Less talk, more action." Sedna closed her eyes, and a bright blue gate opened in the water, right before them. "Come with me." Before Aria could protest, she grabbed her hand, swam forward, and pulled her into the chute.

* * *

Aria gasped as the entrance burst into bright light. She felt the waves rushing by her, caressing her as she zoomed forward into the tunnel. She couldn't see Sedna anymore, but that didn't seem to matter. She felt _wonderful_. She felt as if nothing could beat her, that the sea supported her, that she was invincible…

She reached the end of the tunnel, and the light dissipated. She swirled out of the chute, blinking up at the new scene ahead of her. She gasped in awe as she looked up at the monuments ahead of her, tall pillars of stone that somehow managed to not erode in the water. Lights seemed to pour down on them, and she knew without a doubt that if she swam up to the surface, she would see arctic lights in the sky.

She looked up and saw Sedna swimming towards her; what she saw took her breath away. Sedna was wearing a mermaid-skin, sparkly teal top that highlighted her fair skin perfectly. She had purple-and-aquamarine leggings, and her hair, now black, fell around her shoulders like that of a mermaid's tresses. She had an aquamarine crown and pearls strung to her hair. She looked like a mermaid queen, beautiful and ferocious. _But not as pretty as me._ She thought back to prom at Alfea, where her dress had outshined everyone else's, and smiled, partly comforted.

"This is Adlivun," she heard Sedna's voice. "The first part of the Ocean to be created. It was here that our creator goddess came to be, abandoned in the seas by her father when she was a little girl. It is considered a place between life and death, a gateway to the heavenly realm. My tribe, the oldest tribe on the planet, guards the secrets of this land."

_Wow_, Aria thought, amazed. The Otherworld was the realm of the afterlife; it was usually inaccessible to mortals before death. However, there were some exceptions. If a fairy mastered a skill such as Sirenix, she had access to certain parts of the Otherworld (or between the Otherworld and mortal dimensions), which included, as it seemed, Adlivun. _She's powerful, then_. A wave of envy through over her.

"I know," Sedna said, correctly interpreting her silence as amazement. "Legend says that the waters embraced her as their own, proclaiming her as the mother goddess of the ocean. She spread her waters around the realms, sending life and fertility everywhere. Even now, all who possess Sirenix proclaim allegiance to her – or should proclaim allegiance to her, anyways – as the creator and the defender of their home territory."

Aria snorted. _Another pretentious way of telling me that her tribe is better than everything else_. Sedna glared down at her, but made no comment.

"The Axe of Anguta is up there," she said, pointing towards an exceptionally large tower that glistened with paintings. They were murals of two deities, a dark, obsidian man, and a snake-haired girl. The paintings showed them in a canoe, in the midst of a churning sea, a demonic bird chasing after them. Then the man threw the girl into the water, and she grabbed onto the side. But using his axe, he chopped off each of her fingers. The girl fell into the sea, her fingers falling beside her. The last painting was a depiction of her as a menacing goddess, surrounded by the selkies of the various Oceans.

Aria stared at the slightly gruesome murals, feeling a bit nauseous. She grimaced. _She expects me to do _what _exactly?_

No doubt having made out her expression, Sedna let out a loud sigh. "I see that children of the United Realms do not learn the old stories anymore. Anguta is the god of the Underworld, the father of our creator-goddess. His daughter was lured into marriage by an evil bird spirit, but just escaped in time. Her father tried to take her away across the ocean, but then the bird chased them. In desperation, he threw his daughter overboard. She tried to grab on with her hands, but he simply chopped her fingers off one by one. As she fell, the waters embraced her and she became their protector, the sea-goddess. Each of her fingers transformed into the first selkies, a male and a female from each of the Oceans of the five original realms: Summa, Linphea, Nunangat, Earth, and Domino.

"Before he left the mortal universe, departing to the divine realms, Anguta left his axe behind, the one used to chop off his daughter's fingers. Legend dictates that only one who has felt the pain of abandonment and neglect can hold the Axe; all others will disintegrate into ash. You are clearly one who has been in that position – otherwise, the queen would not have brought you here. So, what are you waiting for?"

Aria swallowed, trying hard not to show how the words "disintegrate into ash" made her feel. She swam cautiously upwards towards the Axe, up the dreadfully tall tower. Once she reached, she was taken aback in surprise by its design.

The Axe was large enough to be held by a very large-handed man. It was designed elaborately, swirls of ice and designs of birds etched into its surface. It was a very smooth shade of brown.

_Let's hope this works_, Aria thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She reached forward very hesitantly and touched the Axe.

She didn't burn. If anything, the surface of the Axe was cold. With both hands, she wrenched it out of its location at the head of the stone, and held it in her hands.

She could feel the power of the ancient artifact filling her veins. It coursed through her spine, her arms, and her heart, reaching all the way to the ends of her toes. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

Her entire body was glowing. She emitted a distinct aura of pink and gold, shining brilliantly into the murky sea. She looked down and saw Sedna swimming to her; to her surprise, she looked amazed.

"I have never seen this before," the young woman said, and Aria could barely contain her smirk. "Many have tried to hold the Axe, most have perished, but the few who lifted it were not granted its power. It takes a very troubled person to be able to handle this artifact."

Aria stopped smirking and glared at Sedna. "You didn't tell me that."

"Just do your job," Sedna answered coolly. She flicked her fingers, and the Sirenix Gate opened again in front of them. She pulled Aria forward, and they both hurtled down the chute.

They flew out of the chute and back into Nunangat. The two of them soared out of the water, falling onto the snow. As Aria flew forward, she gasped in alarm as she zoomed straight towards a bush. _I'm going to crash!_

She hit the brush with a sickening thud. The gorse whipped at her face and arms, and she gasped as she felt them slash at her face. _Someone help me!_ Her body was facing down and she was lying there, the breath nearly knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't even scream.

"Come on, now," she heard Sedna say, and gasped as she was wretched out of the bush. Brush still dotted her arms and hair, and her cheeks burned in humiliation as she realized her hair was entirely messed up. The brown-haired woman gazed at her, a disdainful look in her face. "That was pathetic."

_That is it._ Furious, white-hot anger coursed through Aria. She pulled her Axe out of the bush and faced Sedna, trying to make her face appear threatening. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No," Sedna answered brusquely. "And quite honestly, I'm glad I don't."

"Girls?" a voice called to them. Urujak, the chieftain, was standing at the top of the slope, and began walking towards them. His eyes lit up as he stared at the Axe. "Amazing – you managed to get it!"

Aria didn't even think. "Winx Charmix!" she screamed, and then felt herself transform. She shot straight into the air, her blue wings fluttering. Holding her Axe high in the air, she pointed it at Urujak.

A jet of electric-blue light shot straight into the air. It hit Urujak in the chest, and he fell to the ground. He fell facedown into the snow, without so much as a scream.

"No!" Sedna was immediately at the chieftain's side. "Father!" She looked up at Aria, with a deathly glare in her eyes. "You traitorous swine!" she screamed, zooming into the air.

Aria held the Axe over her head. She shot another bolt at Sedna, but she dodged. "You will pay for this!" she screeched, murder in her eyes. She shot an icy bolt of light at her, but Aria simply caught it and deflected it back on Sedna. The older girl let out a scream and fell to the ground, on her back.

_Aria_, she heard a voice in her head, halting her. _That is enough._

It was Isolde's voice. Aria doubled back in surprise, and thought, _What do you mean?_

_You have the Axe_, Isolde responded. _Now come back. Fly inland, in the opposite direction of the sea. I have opened a portal._

Aria turned back to see Sedna. She was still on the snow, struggling and cursing. Without waiting to see if Sedna was in condition to fly after her, she immediately shot away from the sea.

"She's getting away!" the fairy yelled. Men and women came out of their igloos. They saw her flying away, and several of them shot jets of light at her, but she simply created a bubble around herself, absorbing the blows.

She could see the portal ahead of her, a milky expanse of blue and white. _Come on, come on…_ She sped forward, and dove straight into the portal. She shot out onto the other end, tumbling onto snow, the icy blue castle looming ahead of her. She could just make out Sedna's shriek of fury before the portal closed, leaving her alone.

The air was much colder here than in Nunangat. But now, instead of shivering, she embraced it. _After all, this is the cold I possess inside…_ She knew that after what she'd done, there was no turning back.

* * *

**All right, things are really starting to pick up! And yes, Franc's yellowstone road is inspired by the yellow-brick road in the ****_Wizard of Oz_****. Although, instead of heading through fields of poppies, he's walking on clouds…**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Sharzad and Daewon start their search with Darcy and Stormy.**

**\- Darius and Maire begin to plan their mission.**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Shard

**I realized I forgot to update this morning! I'm sorry, guys. Kudos to my one reviewer who braved the storm this story is. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST SHARD

_11 days until…_

Queen Isolde stood on the balcony of the palace, gazing out onto the harsh tundra. The unforgiving wind whipped at her skin, but she embraced it. The bitterness of the wind always made her feel alive, a reason why she always kept the palace so cold.

Her plan was not quite as straightforward as she had initially thought. She had been able to warp Aria's mind to do her bidding, but only to a certain extent – instead of harnessing Aria's mind to carry out her will, she had unleashed a destructive force, one that was unpredictable and impossible to control. The transfigural possession was not quite working the way she had thought…

She had been hoping to keep a diplomatic relationship with the Adlivun Tribe. As annoying as they were, they did have useful secrets, secrets that could have been exploited so that she could have used them for her own ends. But now that Aria had killed their chieftain and his successor looked to be out for revenge, diplomacy seemed almost impossible. It was a shame, because the Adlivunese could have potentially been a strong ally… _But there is no battle fought without sacrifice._

Now all she had to do was to keep Aria in line, and make sure that she didn't have such an episode again… Easier said than done, of course. Aria seemed to be triggered by attacks on her own superiority, so Isolde would have to do her best to keep her emotions in check. _Even though she really _is _a dope…_ She would have to make the best of this.

Sighing, she turned back into the castle, her glittering blue gown illuminating the doorway as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"All aboard?" Daewon called curtly as Darcy and Stormy climbed in.

Sharzad sat at one of the computers of the spaceship. She had told her parents that, as part of an assignment she'd had before school had closed, she had to write a research paper on the social norms of the people in her realm. She'd told them that she'd like to fly undercover around different parts of the realm, so she could strengthen the validity of her report. She felt bad about lying to her parents, but it was the only way they were going to get out of the castle. Her parents had agreed to let Sharzad and Daewon go alone, on the condition a palace guard went with them.

"Sure," Stormy muttered sarcastically. "That healing potion was such a sca" – She stopped, gasping, as Darcy unceremoniously kicked her in the shin.

"All right," a tall man said, walking over to the fairy, wizard, and the two witches. He appeared young, but his height was formidable and he towered over all of them. "Your Highness, you have confirmed that Daewon Lin is coming with us on this expedition. But who are the other two?" He motioned towards Stormy and Darcy.

_Here goes_, thought Sharzad. She wasn't the best of liars, but she'd managed to lie to her own parents, so she knew she didn't have much of a choice. She smiled, in what she hoped was an ingenuous, friendly expression.

"Sir Arishtat, allow me to introduce you to two of my friends from Cloud Tower, Etsu Nakamura and Akane Kanji from Whisperia. They are staying at a hotel nearby in Barq. They are coming with us on this mission. I sent you confirmation in my spacecraft request."

"Indeed." Arishtat looked at the two women disguised as teenagers, his eyes narrowed. "And where are your IDs?"

"ID?" asked Stormy, her eyes widening.

"We – left them at the hotel," Darcy said.

"Uh-huh," said the guard, and it was clear that he did not believe them. "Well, I suppose we must stop at the hotel, then."

Sharzad looked at Daewon. _We didn't plan for this_, she thought nervously. _What are we going to do?_

He glared at her, and his eyes clearly made out the words, _I don't know. You figure it out_. She knew that she had to do something; after all, she was the princess here. Clearing her throat, she stood over the guard. He looked up at her in surprise, and she frowned at him.

"Sir, that is enough. I can assure you that I know the identity of these two witches very well." _Well, at least that part is true_, she told herself. "We do not need to stop anywhere to verify their IDs. They are with me, and that's all that matters."

"Very well then," Arishtat said, looking rather displeased. "Let us get on, then." He nodded to the pilot. The pilot pressed a button to close the door, and within moments, the ship was off.

Within half an hour, they were drawing towards Nublado's atmosphere. It was the planet of cloud-fairies, and their main job was to create all sorts of different clouds – cumulus, cirrus, or stratus – and distribute them to the different parts of the realms. Sharzad watched as several clouds floated by, some menacing, some playful.

"What exactly do you need to do research on, Your Highness?" the guard asked Sharzad.

Sharzad glanced at Daewon, and they nodded. This was the point where Sharzad would give the guard and the pilot a sleeping draught so that they would be out of their way. It would not work immediately; therefore, Sharzad would not be under suspicion of potioning the guards.

"It's on the life of people living in Nublado," Sharzad said, hoping that nothing in her facial expression gave away her guilt. "We're going to interview a few people – undercover, of course," she added hastily. "We've got clothes there to disguise the five of us, including you, Sir, as common people." She pointed to the cloaks that lay on the floor of the spaceship.

"It'll be a long day," she added, drawing two cans of Electro-Pop from her bag. "And tiring. I suggest you and Sir Farhad have some refreshment in the meantime. Would you like a drink?"

By the law of common sense, servants were required to use several rounds of potion-detecting spells to check the royal family's drinks before serving them. A simple spell would have revealed Sharzad's amateur potioneering skills instantly. However, the knight was not likely to suspect the princess of potioning, and was even less likely to refuse such a generous offer from the daughter of the queen, one of the most beneficent women in all of the realms. He graciously accepted, passing the second can to his colleague, and they both drank.

The next few minutes passed rather amicably. The ship was drawing closer to the royal port, and Sharzad and Arishtat chatted about Nublado, royal service, and school. Then, without warning, Arishtat suddenly fainted, collapsing to the ground. Within moments, the pilot followed suit.

"Oh no!" shouted Sharzad in dismay as the ship suddenly lurched to the left. It began to free-fall, faster by the second.

"I got it!" Daewon shouted, and he ran for the control panel. "Sharzad, how much buffer liquid did you put into the potion?"

"One teaspoon," she answered desperately, "but" –

"You _idiot!_" Darcy was immediately on her feet, glaring at her. "You were supposed to use _two_ teaspoons! The potion was supposed to be timed to take effect ten minutes after the person drinks it, not _five_!"

"Daewon, stabilize the damn machine!" Stormy yelled.

The four of them screamed as the ship hurled through air. It was beginning to tilt on its side, turning towards the right. Sharzad squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a crash landing. _I hope we're not too far from the ground…_

But just as they were about to hurl into the terrain, the air around her became much quieter. She blinked and opened her eyes. No longer was the thundering sound of air against the ship a problem. Instead, they were gliding smoothly through the ground, and the ship neatly landed on the runway.

Daewon grinned cockily as he slowed the ship down, eventually bringing it to a grinding halt.

"Not bad, for Aviation 101," he said. "Nothing like being the top of the class."

"Yeah, yeah," Sharzad said, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Enough of your chatter, pixies," Darcy said impatiently. "Let's _go_." She grabbed one of the cloaks and draped it over herself. Stormy picked one up as well.

"We're at the port city of Nephele," Sharzad said as they walked out of the ship. "The Cave of Clouds is that way." She pointed to the west, where an assortment of clouds loomed in front of them. "So we have to fly to get there."

"Easy enough," Darcy said, flexing her arms. "We'll lead the way."

"Wait!" Sharzad called just as the two women prepared to leap into the air. "You three can fly without a problem; you're warlocks. But I can't fly without transforming."

"So what?" asked Stormy, sounding bored. "Just transform into your precious little doll form and fly with us."

"That'd be great, genius, except we're trying not to call attention to ourselves," Daewon answered, eyeing Stormy disdainfully. "I think a fairy suit with lots of sparkles would be counter-intuitive. One of you needs to carry her. It won't be me, because I need my hands free in case I need to use magic. Which one of you will it be?"

"Well"… Stormy and Darcy looked at each other.

"Not me," Darcy said instantly. "Stormy, you do it."

_"What_?" snarled Stormy. "But I was injured yesterday!"

"Well, I had to carry you yesterday back to camp!" Darcy snapped back. "So cut out your witchiness and just do it."

"Oh, all right," Stormy grumbled, motioning for Sharzad to come forward. The witch effortlessly lifted her up in her arms, but not before adding, "That healing potion of yours, by the way, was about as useful as the sleeping draught."

Sharzad's cheeks flamed as Darcy, Daewon, and Stormy began laughing. She had no response as they flew into the air, towards the Cave. _How stupid_, she thought glumly. _Why _didn't _I add in the second spoon of buffer? We would've died today if it wasn't for Daewon._

She thought of Darius, and began to feel bad. He _wouldn't have made an elementary mistake._ No wonder he thought that she was too little to help him.

She sighed and gazed ahead. The mountains were getting nearer. The Cave of Clouds, she knew, was in a mountain that had a giant crater at the top.

The fairy, wizard, and the two witches soon reached the top of the mountain, and then they gazed down. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but opaque, white clouds.

"What do we do?" Stormy asked.

"We fly through them," Daewon answered, the word _duh _implied at the end of the sentence.

"But where exactly do we go?" Darcy pointed out. "The shard could be anywhere. I'm not searching through a wet thicket of slush for hours." She looked disdainfully at the clouds. "And in case you people have forgotten, the guards wake up in an hour."

"Forty-five minutes, now," Sharzad said, checking her watch.

"Yeah, whatever," Stormy said. "The point is, how do we find our way?"

"I guess we're going to have to find out." Daewon headed towards the crater. "Come on." He flew down into the clouds.

Sharzad gasped as Stormy dove through the layer. It was thick and wet, not at all pleasant to feel. The water chilled her, and she stifled a scream as they shot through the clouds.

"Where exactly do we go?" she heard Daewon call.

"That's what we were trying to figure out on dry land, you loser!" Stormy shrieked back at him. "And just so you know, I can't see a thing!"

"Daewon! Darcy! Come up here and hold hands with us!" Sharzad called.

"I can't see him!" Darcy snapped back at her. "And I'm not holding your hands!"

"No!" Sharzad could've smacked her. "I don't care whether you like us or not. This is so that we can stick together! Daewon, create a ball of light in your hand so that she can see you!"

"I've got a better idea than that," he called back.

For a second, nothing happened. Then, she heard it. A low hum, distinctly below her, began to sound from Daewon's location. She knew he was using his Melodian sound-magic, and breathed a sigh of relief as a hand touched Stormy's shoulder.

"Great," Daewon said. "Now how about finding that shard?"

"I think it's some trick of some sort," Sharzad said, "that involves clouds."

"Gee, really?" Stormy said sarcastically.

"We didn't think of that at all," Darcy said. "It's not like we're _flying _through them."

Sharzad ignored them. "I've got weather-powers," she said. "Lightning-based, specifically. There are neurons in the clouds. Maybe I can detect a pattern." She closed her eyes.

She could feel the neurons around her. Most of them were of very little intensity, but some of them were strong… she reached out for those. They formed a curious zigzag pattern, in a certain direction. She opened her eyes.

"I've got it," she announced. "We've got to follow the neurons. They'll eventually lead us to the shard. If we follow them, they'll take us there."

"You're the only one who can feel the neurons," Darcy pointed out.

"I'll transform," she answered, and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was off of Stormy's arms, wearing her top and miniskirt with a pair of butterfly wings. "I'll lead the way." She held onto Stormy's hand and flew, following the trail of the neurons. The three others followed her, the cumbersome group making its way through the mountain.

They had to go through twists and turns. More than once, Sharzad bumped into the wall, her arm grazing against the rocky surface. She heard Stormy and Darcy mutter foul words under their breaths, but ignored them. The path became more and more intense as they moved forward.

Finally, they reached a dome-shaped, tiny cave. The clouds were thinner, and they could see each other's faces. But they could not see anything spectacular about this dome.

"There's nothing here," Daewon said.

"There's _got_ to be something," Darcy said.

"Not unless you guys made this whole thing up," Daewon answered accusingly.

Sharzad didn't answer. She closed her eyes, and detected the path of the neurons. It was at its strongest point; whatever they were looking for, it was here.

And then she felt it. Right above her, she felt the pull of something electrical, something filled with energy. She opened her eyes, and, with all of her strength, used a levitation spell.

Something pulled itself out of the crack above her head. It was the shard of a key, a lightning-shaped object that fit perfectly in her palm. It was pale purple in color, filled with light. She gazed at it in awe.

"You got it," Daewon said, for once having forgotten his cockiness. He flew towards her. "The key! You got the key!"

"Look out!" Darcy and Stormy screamed.

Sharzad looked up and gasped; a boulder was falling towards Daewon's head. He would've been hit if Darcy hadn't have grabbed him just in time.

"The dome's falling apart!" Stormy yelled.

The four of them zoomed towards the exit as the rocks above their head began to fall. Sharzad's mind was in a whirl. _How did that thing take apart the whole cave?_ She turned around to face it.

"What are you doing?" Daewon screamed. "Come _on_! The cave is going to collapse!"

Sharzad didn't answer. All she knew was that if this cave fell apart, it would be her fault. She had no idea how far the ramifications would be of this. _The entire Cave of Clouds could be destroyed. _Closing her eyes, she began to send electricity forward.

A network of lightning began to form around the cave, stabilizing the walls. The rocks stopped falling, and the ceiling stopped crumbling. Within seconds, the entire cave was intact.

"Good call!" Stormy called. Her face showed incredible relief. "And I thought we were going to be crushed!"

"Great job," said Darcy impatiently. "Now, can we get to the ship? We have" – she checked her watch – "ten minutes before the guards wake up and realize that we're missing."

"We'd better go," Sharzad said, latching onto Stormy's hand. _Getting the Nublado police on our tail and my parents notified is exactly what I don't want._ Together, the four of them disappeared into the clouds and out of sight.

* * *

Aria sat in the bare room. She sneezed as dust blew up to her nose, gasping for a second as she looked around at the barely furnished room.

It belonged to Angéle, who had supposedly been there for months, but it didn't look much better than her own room. There was an empty bookshelf, a window fortified with impenetrable glass, and morose gray wallpaper on the walls.

Thinking about yesterday suddenly brought a wave of fear. She vaguely remembered Isolde pulling her on some mission, but didn't recall anything beyond that. All she knew was something big and dangerous had happened yesterday. She didn't know what it was, and wasn't sure she wanted to know – it brought great terror just trying to imagine it. And anger.

Someone had insulted her yesterday. Someone had debased her, humiliated her, and come out better than her. That someone had shaken her to the core and ruined her pride, making her the laughing stock of the world. She didn't know what the person had said, but she knew it had been something atrocious.

_I can't let this happen_, she thought grimly. _No one is ever going to humiliate me again. It just isn't going to happen._

She thought back to when she was in fifth grade, taking classes at the Melodian Dance Academy. Students had the option of taking classes in other nearby schools, and she had been obsessed with dance at the time. She had gone for ballet classes every afternoon.

The teacher there, in front of all of the other girls, had constantly ridiculed and shamed her, simply for placing one foot out of step. All of the other girls had laughed, too. She could never forget how degrading it had felt to walk into that room, the woman at the front imitating her walk, and everyone else collapsing into giggles. It completely ruined her interest in dance, but more importantly, made her feel ashamed of herself. Later, she had found out that the teacher was anti-Solarian.

She had never let that happen again. Rising to the high expectations that the MOA professors had of their students, she had studied as hard as she could. She had competed fiercely against other students, done everything her private instructors had asked of her, and spent hours locked up in her room, singing. And when she'd come to Alfea, she'd enlisted in the Magix Operatic Program so she could study for a dual degree in singing as well as the Alfea degree in defense. Nothing less than perfect could ever be accepted.

And yet, she knew, her voice still wasn't good enough. What it made up for in brilliance and resonance, it lacked in depth and clarity. There was always the fear, deep down, that she wasn't strong enough.

_Don't say that!_ she told herself fiercely. _You're not going to be left behind ever again. Block those other times out of your memory. They don't exist. Everyone loves you now. And that's the way it's going to stay._

"Aria?" Angéle's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

She jumped out of her mind, and turned towards the shorter girl, glaring. "What?"

Angéle backed away. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you might want to… talk. That's why I brought you here." She looked down shyly at her feet. "I understand it gets a bit lonely here sometimes."

Aria let out a snort. "A _bit_ lonely? Are you kidding me?" She stared moodily at the bed. "I'm supposed to be a star."

"A star?" Angéle asked in her careful, quiet voice. "What do you mean by that?"

Aria laughed. "Do you not know what a star is? Are you really that backwards?" She smirked at the other girl. "Do you even _watch_ opera?"

"Not for the past many years, I haven't," Angéle answered quietly. "I have been here for some time."

"Oh. Right," Aria hadn't thought about that. "Well, you know Keri Fu, right? The mezzo-soprano who premiered _The Tale of the Dragon_ like, four years ago?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, I'm going to be like her," Aria smiled. "I'm going to go on stage and wear a glittering dress, hot young men always following me, and applause at the end of every aria. I'm going to live The Life."

"I do not think you should paint that picture," Angéle said slowly. "It's not going to be as glamorous as you think it is."

Aria glanced at the girl with disdain. Though she spoke with a high, precise tone, she didn't look like anyone special. "What do _you_ know about it?"

"My parents were in the public eye much of the time," Angéle answered. "I grew up with paparazzi all around me. It was exhausting. Having to choose my words every time I went out, not being allowed to go anywhere without security – it was hard."

"What _were_ your parents?" Aria asked. "Celebrities?"

"Yes," said Angéle, but she didn't elaborate.

"Well, _my_ life isn't going to be like that," Aria answered, lifting her head high. She could just imagine it: fervent admirers, nightclubs, people who petted her and doted on her every moment. "I'm going to live a great life, one filled with luxuries and parties. And I'm going to kick my sorry parents' butt."

"Why would you want to do that?" Angéle said, and Aria could almost see a cringe on her face. "They're your _parents_. They love you."

Aria rolled her eyes. _Dragon, this girl is_ clueless. She could not believe that she had just said that.

She was about to respond with a barbed remark, but the girl continued to speak. "I hope you realize that parties aren't as exciting as they sound. In fact, I find them daunting. It's difficult to go somewhere where everyone is judging you, speaking nothing beyond pleasantries. In fact, I should say that parties are the loneliest places in the dimension."

"That makes no sense," Aria said, rolling her eyes. "You're literally surrounded by people." _Just my luck, I had to end up with this dimwit as a roommate._

"But you may still be alone," Angéle pointed out. "Even if you're surrounded with the most adoring friends of all the realms, you may still be alone. Maybe you can't connect with them – you just keep them around because they make you feel special. True friends are friends that understand you, that would risk their lives to help you out."

_She's got a point_, Aria realized. She stared down at the ground, taken by surprise. After all, how many times had she pined for something more within her group of friends? And with her boyfriends as well? _Maybe she's not such a dimwit after all._

Not that she'd ever admit that to Angéle, though. _I mean, she's not going to help me. Just because she got one thing right doesn't mean I should try to connect with her. After all, who wants to be friends with her?_ She snorted, and tried to think of something else.

"What do you play on the harp?" she asked.

"Oh, lots of music," Angéle said, perking up. "Modern Rêvian music as we know it started from the Age of Discovery. Of course, there was music before then, but it wasn't as organized. There were lots of queens and ladies who commissioned Rêvian music, which allowed it to flourish."

"Oh, yeah." The same was true as in Solaria. "And it's because of those nobles that music grew."

Angéle shook her head. "Not really. You see, I think that composers would still have composed even if the nobles hadn't commissioned anything."

"What are you talking about?" Aria grew irritated. "That doesn't make any sense! Nobles pay the money!" _Why would anyone want to write music without a bunch of adoring fans?_

"But composers don't need money to write music," Angéle responded. "All they need is stability and a group of people who are willing to perform it. At that time, Rêve was very stable, because it had just come out of the plague from the Age of Darkness. This allowed Rêve to rise to unprecedented levels of success. Therefore, the composers were able to do their work. The money helped, certainly, but even without it, people would have appreciated the music for what it was."

Aria wanted to respond with a snide comment but found she couldn't. This girl's ability to keep her silent was infuriating! Aria loathed being silenced. But she couldn't say anything remotely intelligent – after all, she knew nothing about history. Angéle clearly knew much more.

"Oh yeah, we may have learned stuff like this in Realmwide History class," she said. "Not that I paid any attention. I despised it." She let out a yawn.

"I _love_ history," Angéle responded. "It's so interesting to learn why certain events happen, and why they shape our culture today. It teaches us that there are certain things that we can learn from our ancestors, that there's nothing above us."

"Does it?" Aria responded, haughtily. "Well, I'm sure there's nothing above _me_. Everyone loves me."

There was a silence, and Angéle stared at her. Then suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"How funny you are, Aria," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I can tell we are going to get along."

If it had been any other person, Aria would have certainly throttled her. But Angéle was one of the most innocent people she'd ever met. Somehow, it felt wrong to punish her the way she would've had she been any other girl.

So instead, she humored her. She laughed along with Angéle, trying her hardest to pretend she was amused. It wasn't that hard – Angéle did say some ridiculously funny things.

"Yes," she said, breaking the tension. "We'll get along just fine."

* * *

The Great Hall was large enough to fit hundreds of people, but today, it was just the royal family and its guests. King Cyrus, as the monarch, sat at the head, and Queen Elaheh sat at the foot. Darius sat on with his guest, Maire, while Sharzad sat on the right side with her guest, Daewon.

"Dig in," said the king heartedly as the dishes came to the table.

It was only Maire's second night at the palace, and she already hated it. The place was huge, probably bigger than the island she'd grown up on her entire life. The beds were much too soft; she'd slept the last two nights on the floor. She was expected to wear a dress to dinner every night, in good accordance with the royal family. But the worst part was having servants everywhere, at her beck and call. She hated being served, the idea that she was too weak to take care of herself. _They treat me just like my brothers did…_

It reminded her of how lost she'd been when she'd first set foot at Alfea. Considering the fact she'd barely left her lush, green island until two years ago, the whole thing was a big shock to her. First of all, she'd had to go to a city on the mainland, and for the first time ever in her life, had boarded a spacecraft, all by herself. She'd stared out the windows, at the expanse of stars and blackness in front of her. Then she'd seen Magix City. The shock of the traffic noise, the high-end fashion, and the endless swaths of people walking up and down the streets had been enough to make her hide in her dorm room for a day. That was, until Griselda along and forced her to go to class.

She'd eventually assimilated along with the other girls, and had studied just as hard as, maybe even harder than, the rest of them. After all, she was there for a reason, and that was so that she wouldn't be forever classified as a country bumpkin. She'd even learned to relax a little and go out for movies with the other girls, although she drew the line at shopping. Maire hated wearing dresses or doing anything even remotely girly. And so, she often felt like an outsider in the group of girls. But if she'd thought them uppity, this place was ten thousand times worse.

_These people are all snobs_, she thought disdainfully. _They don't even know the world outside of here. This place completely sucks_. She began to wish she'd never come with Darius here. She should've stayed in Magix, found a job, and camped at Lake Roccaluce. She'd camped many times; it wouldn't be so hard.

But then she wouldn't be able to help Darius find Aria. She had to stay here, just so she could find her missing friend. She couldn't let her stay forever bound by an evil sorcerer.

The only thing Maire enjoyed about the palace was the food. It was lavish and expensive, of course, and the mounds of food every day at dinner would've fed her entire village. _And that's saying something, considering my brothers eat a ton._ But the food was way better than the Alfea cafeteria food, and the exotic Fulgur dishes made her tongue buzz.

There was roast _fulgur et avis_, a bird that flew the skies and hurled lightning bolts from its mouth. Plates of Electrixian vegetables lined the table, each one appearing more exotic than the last. The Electrixian bread was softer than the bread from Summa, and tingled her mouth. Everything was cooked with _barquecs_. For dessert, there was _liburn et nubes_, a white sponge-cake that looked like clouds and was extremely soft, moist, and fluffy to the taste. _I could get used to this place_, she thought hungrily, eating her third helping of cake.

"How was your day today?" Elaheh asked the teenagers. "Darius, I know you were at court again."

"Unfortunately," he grimaced, biting into a _barquesca_.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, as you are going to be king one day," Elaheh said, observing him sternly. "Sharzie dear, how was your trip to Nublado?"

"It was good," Sharzad said, though Maire noticed that she was avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Did you notice any changes that we need to make in Nublado?" Elaheh pressed on. "Were the people satisfied, or were they hungry? Is their government working" –

"Honey," Cyrus interrupted, "I think that's enough. Let the kids have a break once in a while. They've worked hard, and they've only just come back from school. Let's not bombard them with too many things to do."

"I guess you're right," Elaheh conceded, settling back in her chair.

Maire looked over at Sharzad, whose expression was still uncomfortable. Then she glanced at Daewon, whose face was decidedly expressionless. Obviously, they were trying to conceal something.

_What are those two up to?_ she thought suspiciously. But she didn't think about it much. At any rate, her mind was more preoccupied with Aria than it was with Darius's younger sister. _We've got work to do_, she reminded herself.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out. The caller ID was _Home_. Before anyone could ask who was calling her, she clicked the 'Reject' button, and then checked her call log. That, she counted, was the fifteenth rejected and twenty-seventh missed call of the day; all of them came from home.

_Obviously she didn't think I was going to stay away from home for long_, Maire thought bitterly. _Well, screw her. She can sit there and wonder where I've gone._ Since she was seventeen, which was the age of adulthood in Summa, her mother wouldn't have filed a police report, as Maire was no longer her dependent or under her control.

Maire remembered her childhood, all those years ago. In the beginning, things had been great. She had six brothers, all of whom were older than her, and they'd all taught her so many skills. Cináed, her oldest brother, had taught her how to hunt; Aiden and Fionn had taught her fencing; Lugh and Séan had taught her self-defense; and Rowan, her youngest brother, had taught her how to play the fiddle. By the time she was ten, she could outstrip any similarly-aged village boy in martial arts. They'd all doted on her in her youngest years, and she'd been very active as a child, even though there were times she resented them for treating her like a baby.

None of her brothers went to school past eighth grade, mainly because their mother couldn't afford it, and also because they despised school. All her childhood, Maire had hated school as well, because of the stupid coursework and the stupid teachers. She hadn't been expected to go to school past eighth grade, either.

But then she'd started growing into a woman, with curves and breasts and hips. Soon, it felt as if the entire village's eyes were on her. It was now expected that she, as a woman, would stop doing men's work and learn to care for the house, like her mother. Needless to say, Maire had refused to help in the kitchen, and continued to hunt and plant and drive her mother up the wall. But the pressure had bored into her as well, and she desperately looked for ways to escape her village.

She began to research ways to get out of there. The village had only one library, but she spent as much time there as possible, poring over the computers. Her family didn't have a computer, of course; in fact, she was the only one who knew how to use one. And then she found it: Alfea College for Fairies. Heart hammering, she'd asked her mom if she could apply there.

All of her brothers had howled with laughter when she'd told them she wanted to go to a private school. They thought the notion of school was ridiculous. Maire's heart had plummeted, and she'd almost decided not to apply; but her determination had taken over and she'd applied. Her mother had agreed, mainly because the school was so selective; it seemed impossible that her daughter would get in.

But the school had accepted. After all, Alfea didn't just accept students of noble and royal birth; it also had spots allotted for lower-income students. The admission staff liked Maire's essay about growing up in the jungle and hunting for survival. Not only had they accepted her, but they'd also given her a need- _and_ merit-based scholarship. It hadn't reduced the tuition completely, but it'd been enough for Maire's mother to acquiesce, though reluctantly, and send her to Magix.

The first spring break from school had been a nightmare. Maire's brothers had gaped at the new girl they saw, the girl with paler skin and combed hair. They began to give her a hard time. And the village gossip didn't cease; if anything, it became much, much worse. People would now insult Maire openly to her face.

And the worst part was, Maire's mother hadn't quelled the rumors. She'd been disappointed in Maire. And so she'd taken it out on her, punishing and scolding her to the point where Maire desperately longed to go back to Alfea.

Had circumstances been different, Maire probably would've accepted her mother's criticisms and gone back to being the good bumpkin she'd always been. But then she had come to Alfea, and met Aria Cadenza. Aria, who didn't give a damn about the rules. Aria, whose parents were never around to nag her or order her around. Aria, who was good at everything without even having to try. It had infuriated Maire, but it had also enthralled her, and she strived to be just like her.

And although Maire would never admit it, a part of her had been jealous of Aria. How she exhibited the highest level of sangfroid in each and every situation. How she never got nervous. How everyone seemed to love her; she'd almost been a celebrity back at Alfea.

_But she must have had her problems, too, _Maire thought. _She was just so good at hiding them. I – why did she have to do it?_

She looked over at Sharzad. She was in conversation with Daewon and her father, and they were talking about life at school. Cyrus was laughing as they both told him about crazy teachers, funny students, and interesting experiences at campus. At one point, Sharzad reached over to her father, and he put his arm around her shoulders. A twinge of envy shot through Maire as she stared at them, so close to one another.

"Maire?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Elaheh was looking at her, concern in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered, avoiding the queen's gaze as Sharzad had done before. She picked up her fork and started eating, her mind in a whirl. _Their parents are cool, even if their mother is annoyingly demanding._ She stared moodily at her dessert, finding it didn't taste so good anymore. _Why can't _my _mother be like that?_

Dinner soon finished and Maire followed Darius to his room. _Finally._ As Darius drew to a halt in front of his bedroom door, he turned towards her. "Let's start reading Aria's journal. Like, right now. We've been putting it off for a while, but this isn't going to help us if we don't do something about it. What do you think?"

"Duh," Maire answered. "Of course we should read it." The truth was, Darius was right. All of yesterday, when he'd been away at court, she hadn't even touched the book. The truth was, a part of her had been terrified, terrified to see what was inside of Aria's mind – the mind that was corrupted enough to commit such a crime.

The book had been started when they'd been freshmen in Alfea. Maire had just turned fifteen, and Aria had turned fourteen a few months prior. She had been one of the youngest fairies to start at Alfea; it was normal for a fifteen-year-old to start at Alfea, but not a fourteen-year-old. It shouldn't have been that abnormal, considering the fact that the age of adulthood in Melody was sixteen. However, Melody's Recruitment Agency had been so impressed by her magical defense skill that they'd asked her to join. She'd left the Melodian Operatic Academy when she was an eighth-year there.

Darius flipped the book open, revealing flawless cursive in golden ink; it was written in Harmonian, but fortunately, Darius had studied the language as a child. The book started in Sextmensis of 1012, the sixth month of the year, the month after Alfea reopened to start the new school year. The two of them sat together, Maire leaning over Darius's shoulder. Darius began to translate, reading out loud.

_7 Sextmensis 1012_

_Alfea has been interesting so far. I mean, I've learned quite a bit. I'd still say that MOA was better, but the coursework is definitely interesting. And I'm auditioning for a solo at MYC today. I hope I get it – the other singers are good, I won't deny, but I think I'm better._

_The Day of the Roses is coming up. There's a festival going on in Magix, and I've been asked to sing there. It's a stupid, cheap festival, and my singing won't even be that important, but whatever – an opportunity's an opportunity. It's all anyone, particularly the freshmen, are talking about. That stupid brat Galatea won't shut up about how excited she is to go home and see her parents. She literally saw them just last month, but whatever. I haven't seen mine in a year._

_I wish I could see them. But I know I won't. They literally don't care about me. I haven't seen them in ages. I was going to go home over fall break two years ago, when I was in MOA – they said that they were going to be home for the break. I got all excited and everything, planning what song I was going to sing for them once we got home. And then, literally the day before the school year ended, I got a letter from them saying that some crisis was going on in Solaria or something. Not that they would've cared if I'd sung for them, anyways – I don't think they care much about my music._

_I've learned not to get my hopes up. I mean, if they don't care, they don't care. I'm just going to keep on doing my thing, and surround myself with people that like my music. Everyone else – well, they can go to hell. Screw Mom and Dad. I don't know why I even think about them._

Darius finished reading. The two of them stared at each other, at a loss for words.

Maire had known that Aria's parents were seldom around. Aria hadn't spoken about it much, but she knew that she spent spring break at Alfea. She stared at the page, dumbfounded. _I never thought that she'd be so _upset _about it…_

All her time at Alfea, she'd thought that Aria had been lucky to not have her parents around. But now she saw it in a different light entirely. _I can see why she's upset._ But then she thought back to her mother, and then frowned. _I still think that her situation was better than mine._

"We need to talk to her parents," she said at last. "We need to find out what's going on."

"I don't think they even know what happened with her," Darius pointed out.

Maire rolled her eyes. "Probably not. But still. They're her _parents_."

"Not very good parents, it seems," Darius commented.

"Easy for you to say!" she shot back, the irritation she'd been holding in all evening now taking over. "_Your _parents are perfect! _They_ don't have to struggle every day to make ends' meet, and _they_ don't find fault in everything you do! Look at this place – you have everything you could possibly ever want! Just because you're so spoiled and secluded doesn't mean that the rest of the world is!"

Darius recoiled back, looking shocked and hurt. Then his face hardened. "Don't make assumptions about me," he retorted. "My life isn't all that easy. I'm sorry about your mother, but" –

"Oh, shut up," Maire said impatiently. "Are we going to see Aria's parents or not?"

Darius was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine." He stared down at the book, and at her. "How do you plan on finding their address, anyways?"

"I went over to their house once," Maire answered. "It was the Day of the Rose. My mother was being a jerk, as usual, so I refused to show up at her house – instead, I went to Aria's. There was no one home, and we trashed the place and partied all night. It was great," she added viciously.

"Yeah," Darius said, not sounding too impressed. "So, are we going to go to Solaria tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Maire instantly. _Somehow I feel like they're an important part of the puzzle… _She stared down at the book.

_They're going to tell us what happened to Aria._

* * *

"Your Highness?" A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes entered the room, her eyes on alert.

"Yes, Dame Yadira?" Sharzad was instantly off her chair and walking towards the woman.

"Someone wants to speak to you," the female guard answered. "In the parlor. I'll escort you down." She began walking towards the exit, and added, "The king and queen were not notified; he works at the palace, so he was allowed to enter."

Curiosity piqued through Sharzad. _Who wants to see me?_ She followed the guard outside of the room and down the stairs. They went through a long passageway until the guard found the door to a parlor and opened it, ushering Sharzad in.

A black-haired man with sky blue eyes was standing in front of her, his arms crossed. He was wearing the purple uniform of the Fulgur Palace, with the royal coat-of-arms on his chest. Sharzad stared at him in confusion, then uttered one name.

"Sir Arishtat?"

"Princess Sharzad," he answered crisply. "I know that you were planning something with two interrealm criminals."

Sharzad stared at him. "How did you know"… Her voice trailed off.

"When you gave me the drink, I immediately detected that there was some potion inside it," he answered. "I cast a spell upon myself to mitigate the effects. I still fainted, but managed to wake up just as the ship landed. Then I followed you four as you headed towards the Cave of Clouds. I knew instantly, from the way they were talking, that you were consorting with two of the most dangerous criminals in the Magical Dimension." He frowned. "Give me a good reason, Princess. Why should I not tell your parents?"

"I" – she was completely at a loss for words as she stared at him, her eyes wide.

_What do I do?_ she thought frantically. This obviously wasn't part of the plan. Her heart began to beat wildly as she stared up at the guard. _What do I do about this?_

"Darcy and Stormy are helping us," she said at last. "They're going to help us unlock the gate to the realm of Glacia so that we can find Aria and bring her to justice."

"The realm of Glacia?" he asked, and a hint of surprise appeared in his eyes. "That realm has been locked since before I was born." Then he frowned. "I am going to report this to your parents."

"No! You can't!" she cried, panic making its way into her voice.

"It is my duty," he answered. "It is my job to keep you safe."

"But we're going to turn Darcy and Stormy in afterwards!" she yelled. "We don't trust them. They're just there to help us find the shards!"

"Really?" he asked. "Have you ever considered that maybe they have a plan of their own? Maybe they think that they're using you, not the other way around?"

"We've _got_ to do this!" she cried. "You don't understand, Sir! It's the only way Daewon will be happy! We _need_ to find Aria and bring her to justice. He was friends with Princess Galatea before her death"… A tear began to trickle down her cheek.

"If Daewon wants to bring Aria to justice, then he should bring this information to the king," the guard answered. "Neither of you will be able to do anything here. You both are young, inexperienced, and susceptible to lies."

"But I'm the princess of Fulgur," she answered, her voice shaking. "And I go to one of the best schools for defense in the Magical Dimension." She looked at him. "Alfea was founded on the premise of interrealm defense. I know I'm still training, but I've _done_ things. I helped defend Alfea against Tritannus last summer. Next year I'll be a sophomore – sophomores are sent on missions for Alfea. So, I'm _not _going to sit around and let others do the work for me." Her voice became stronger, and she began to sound less like a scared girl and more like a princess. "When Darius ascends to the throne, I will most likely become Fulgur's guardian fairy. So I'm going to continue with this mission, and I'll make Fulgur proud." Her eyes became hard and determined, and she stared at the knight, an electric gaze in her eyes.

Sir Arishtat was silent for a moment, and then nodded.

"All right, I won't tell your parents." Then he frowned at her sternly. "But I'll be keeping an eye on you, Princess. I don't trust those witches, and quite frankly, neither should you. Therefore, I will go with you every time you need to go out with them. How many more times do you need to leave the palace?"

"Two," she answered. "We're finding the shards to the key to Glacia."

"Then I will come with you," he answered. "This is for your own safety, Princess. I cannot let anything happen to you." He stared at her. "Are we clear?"

"Yes," she answered.

"That is all," he said. "When His Majesty sends out another command to put a spacecraft for your use, I will be there. Remember to always keep your guard up." He disappeared out the door, out of the parlor and into the hall.

Sharzad left the room, her legs shaking. She nodded to Yadira, who had been waiting outside the parlor for her, and let the guard take her up to her room. Her thoughts were unsteady as she undressed and got into bed, ready for an early night's sleep after the day's tiring events.

_I'll prove to him and Daree I'm not a weak, defenseless, gullible fairy._ Determination coursed through her, and she thought, _I'll do everything in my power to protect the Magical Dimension from this new threat._

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**\- Daewon and Sharzad search for the second shard, accompanied by Arishtat.**

**\- Darius and Maire discover something crucial about Aria's past.**

**\- Aria is sent by Queen Isolde on another mission.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Over the Sun

**This is my favorite chapter in the first part of the story. I know I keep saying the action will pick up every chapter, but this is truly intense. So, without any further ado, read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: ICE OVER THE SUN

_10 days until…_

He had never meant for this to happen, had never even thought it might happen. It just hadn't been on his radar, not something he'd ever considered. And yet, it had happened.

He knew it was entirely his fault.

Luigi Cacciatore stood on his back porch, staring vacantly at the town. The capital city of Solaria, the city of Helios, was situated near the ocean. The arid planet rarely saw any rain, although there was no shortage of underground water. Water on the planet circulated through rivers that emptied into oceans, which were fueled by underground water that burst to the surface. Wells were very common across the planet. The king's palace, in particular, had no shortage of irrigation for its royal gardens.

Luigi turned around and went back into the house. His wife, Liling, was sitting on the sofa, absentmindedly stroking the strings of a banjo and humming to herself. But there was no commitment to the movement; it was a failed attempt to distance herself from the world. Giving up, Liling tossed the banjo aside and looked up at Luigi. "What could we have done?" she asked.

Luigi shook his head. "I don't know if we could have done anything," he said. This was not the truth; he knew there was very much he could have done.

"We were never home," Liling's voice rose in distress. "I mean, we were around when she was very little. But once we got that promotion from the King, we _had_ to send her to Melody. Or at least, we _thought _we had to. What if we had taken her around the world with us? We could have kept her safe there."

"You know very well we couldn't have," Luigi said flatly. His mind was actually not on how their lives could have been different, or even the circumstances surrounding Aria's birth. It was on something else.

It had been years ago, before they'd parted with their little girl. Luigi was kneeling on the floor, and five-year-old Aria was standing in front of him. She put her tiny hands in his large ones. "Daddy," she had said, "I wanna be a singer."

"You do?" Luigi asked, stroking her golden curls. The five-year-old girl looked so cute back then, with an adorable chubby face and wide blue eyes that could beg for anything they wanted. They stared into his eyes, melting his heart.

"Yes," she said. "I wanna be like Al and Chunhua, and sing to queens. I wanna be an opwa singer. I wanna be special."

"You're already special, Cadenzie," Luigi told her. It was the pet nickname he had given her at that time.

"But I wanna sing," she said, and a pout came across her face.

Luigi knew he would follow-up with this conversation. He had been in the Solarian Army, and had fought countless battles against villains of the Magical Dimension. When he had been promoted to Commander, he'd planned victories against insurgent rebels and showed them no mercy. But the one person he could never say no to was his own daughter.

So he and Liling had talked about it, and they had agreed that they would send Aria to Melody to study as an opera singer. She would go to the then-unknown Singers' Academy, which would not achieve interrealm fame until 1005, about three years into Aria's training. Liling herself had been a graduate of a sister school of the branch, the Musicians' Academy.

They had been able to let her come home every spring break until she was twelve, the year she entered secondary school. Since then, their jobs had taken off and she had been forced to stay at the school for breaks, with only occasional visits from her parents. They'd told themselves that it was for the best. After all, there were circumstances surrounding her birth, circumstances that warranted the utmost protection…

Luigi looked at his wife. They both stared at each other, having resigned themselves to the present. They would have sat there motionlessly for the next few hours had a loud knock not reverberated from the front door.

"Who's that?"

* * *

The dark-skinned girl sat in her room at the Glacian Castle. She gazed up at her harp, absentmindedly pulling at the strings. And yet, they could not distract her from her pained thoughts, unable to provide her with her usual escape. Frustrated, she put her hands in her lap and stared at the ground.

There was something charismatic about Aria. For reasons she couldn't put her finger on, she _liked_ her. Aria was humorous and friendly, and though she appeared sharp-tongued at times, it appeared that she would be a good friend to have in this dark, lonely castle.

Angéle had explored the entire castle, trying to find other people to meet. None of the other servants would greet her. The cook laughed at her, dismissing her as the "Queen's girl" and had left her off. Three times a day, an unfortunate servant would be sent up to the sixteenth floor to bring Angéle food, but that was it. There would be no one else.

But then Aria had arrived. For the first time, Angéle had a companion on the sixteenth floor. And not just any companion – one who was a musician, just like her. She hoped they could spend more time together.

Angéle wasn't intuitive. She couldn't see how badly damaged Aria was, how much pain she had gone through. She still had a childlike innocence about her, though she was fifteen years old. All she saw was a girl who, although clearly lonely, could become a good friend. _It would be nice to have one at last, before…_ She winced. _Don't think of that, don't think of that…_

Even before Angéle had ended up on Glacia, she'd never truly had a friend. She'd been homeschooled, taught everything she needed to know by her parents. Her father had taught her various different languages of different realms. Her mother had trained her to learn the ways of the priesthood, people who arguably held more importance than the king himself. She had also taught her daughter to play the harp. Angéle's magical abilities also had been evolving at an unusually fast rate, and her parents had encouraged her magical ability by continuing to teach her their skills. By the time Angéle was twelve years old, she had earned her Enchantix and was a full-fledged fairy. Her abnormal magical maturity caused her to rise in prominence, and the entire realm knew her as a child prodigy. But her skill also meant that she was isolated from other children her age, and never got the chance to play like a child should. The only person she'd had for company was truly her mother. Despite her desire for Angéle to grow, she'd never pressured her or pushed her. Instead, she'd gently encouraged her, and with that encouragement, she'd helped her daughter grow.

And then, a week after her eighth birthday, she'd died. It had all been so sudden. Angéle could vividly remember her mother screaming, dying slowly as she watched, powerless to do anything… She had lost one of the most pivotal people in her life, her friend, mentor, and mother all in one.

Her father had gone mad with sorrow after her death. He'd banned Angéle from leaving their home, making sure there was always someone to watch her. He'd gone paranoid with a fear that he'd lose Angéle too. So she'd lost a part of herself too, keeping to herself and avoiding the press – until she was captured by Queen Isolde.

_And here we are_, thought Angéle, lovingly tapping the side of her harp. It was the only thing that kept her anchored here, the thing that gave her relief when there was nothing else. _I don't think I'll ever get out_. She bowed her head.

She wondered how her father was doing, now that she was gone. He had probably fallen even more apart, torn by the loss of both his wife and daughter. Another thing she was responsible for, of course. She wondered how he would feel if he could see her now, completely powerless in more ways than one. Not only could she not do anything about her declining world, but she couldn't use her magic at all. After years upon years of gifted magical ability, the arrival to Glacia had been a severe detriment to her system; within days, she'd gone from having strong magical ability to none at all. Queen Isolde hadn't put the same magical restrictions on her as Aria, simply because she hadn't needed to; the castle had drained her energy the moment she'd arrived. She couldn't even perform the simplest levitation spell.

The castle had been steadily draining her energy, but now she felt it even more so. Her very life essence was at stake. These past few weeks had taken away even more of her spirit, making her feel weaker and weaker.

_I'm never getting out of here_, she thought silently. _And I can't do anything. Not about Father, not about Mother – nothing. I'll be stuck here till the end of my days, never leaving this castle._

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then she lifted her hands. Fingers strummed the harp, the notes ringing in the air like lost jewels. Jewels that would never be cherished or loved or found.

* * *

"Strike!" yelled Isolde.

Aria lifted the Axe above her head. She struck it straight at the ice-formations that Isolde had just created. _Concentrate, concentrate…_ she willed herself. The Axe shined a menacing purple light. She released it, and it hurtled into the ice with a deafening crash.

"Fascinating," said Isolde, walking towards the blasted shards. "But not strong enough." She turned towards Aria, her eyes narrowed.

"Think of a time when someone insulted you," she said. "A time when he or she shattered your confidence, exposing you to the world. When was that?"

"I" – Aria didn't have time to think. For a moment, panic overtook her as she thought of the many times she had been insulted in person, or behind her back. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Not that again, don't think of that again…_

"You coward!" Isolde screeched. She flew up to Aria, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You cannot shut the memories out. No longer. You must let them fuel you, giving you the power to turn your revenge on those who deserve it! The world will answer to you one day, Aria! Now think! You _must_ prevail!"

Aria's eyes flew open. She thought about the times when she had been bullied, backstabbed, and insulted. To stabilize herself, she reminded herself of the ways she had overcome it and risen to power, through excess practice and sheer gift. Anger began to bubble in her as she thought of her parents.

_They truly _didn't _care about me_, she thought. _They cared about me even _less _than all of those other people. Obviously they thought that I was weak or stupid, which is why they sent me off. _She gritted her teeth. _Well, they're _wrong! _They will suffer for what they did!_

_It's wrong…_ the voice inside her head argued. _You can't attack people just because you hate them_. But that voice was beginning to diminish, and though she didn't realize it, so was her sense of rationality. She clenched the Axe tightly, and a purple snake began to slither around it.

"You're doing it," Isolde's cold voice penetrated the air. "When you're ready, face it towards the ice boulder, and strike!"

Aria hefted it as high as she could. She aimed the blade towards the ice, and swung. An even faster swirl of light burst out, hitting the ice. A terrific explosion banged all across the icy plains, one that could be heard for miles.

She held the Axe to her chest, suddenly exhausted. Isolde motioned for her to fly down, and they both stood on the snow.

"So much more powerful the second time," she mused. "Very interesting"… For a second, the queen's eyes looked contemplative. Then she shook her head. "No matter. Your next mission is going to be soon."

"Where are we going?" Aria asked.

"Solaria," the queen answered. "Your birth realm." She looked straight at the girl. "I want you to give them hell."

Aria clenched her fist and stared up at the sky. _I'll _do _it._ She vowed that, by the end of the day, her parents would be the subjects of merciless and unconditional pain.

* * *

Darius stood outside the house with Maire, along with a few of the palace guards. They were dressed semi-formally; Darius wore a white-button down shirt and navy blue slacks, and Maire wore a yellow floral-print dress which she'd borrowed from Darius's mother. Darius wore a magimask such as to disguise his face. Despite their nice appearance, not to mention the royal fabric quality of the clothes, they did not look out-of-the-ordinary, as their visit was meant to be quick and quiet. They didn't want any paparazzi taking any photos.

"Make sure not to look as if you've seen the place before," he whispered to Maire.

"Sure, spoiled brat," Maire snapped. She clearly wasn't thrilled about having to work with him; disgust showed in every part of her face. She'd already made enough fuss to wear the dress. Darius sighed and looked ahead.

He wished Maire would be nicer. He'd found her attitude amusing at first, but now it was just tiring. _How in the realms did I end up with her?_ He couldn't wait until this visit was over.

The door opened and a tall man with brown hair and a brown moustache came outside, squinting at the bright light. He looked at the two of them in surprise, and said something in Helian, presumably, "Who are you?"

"Hello, sir," Darius said, walking up to him and shaking his hand, speaking the Common Tongue. He was fairly sure that this man knew the Common Tongue; after all, he was a general and a diplomat. "Are you Lord Cacciatore?"

"I am, yes," he answered, looking a little taken aback, and surprised that they were speaking the Common Tongue. He squinted at them, probably only just realizing they were foreigners. "What is it that you need, sir?"

Darius bowed slightly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Prince Darius of Fulgur, and this is my friend, Maire Griffin of Summa. We are friends of your daughter's – Maire goes to Alfea, and I just graduated from Red Fountain." He saw the man's eyes widen. "If you don't mind, we have a few questions about our friend. Would you please let us in?"

The man hesitated for a moment, probably on the verge of kicking them out and refusing to say anything, when Maire added fiercely, "We're her best friends, so you'd _better_ let us in and tell us what the hell is going on."

Darius shot Maire a warning glance. _Why does she always have this gift of infuriating_ _everyone?_ But it seemed to have worked. The man's eyes widened, and he opened the door, allowing them in.

The house was in disarray – expensive-looking glass objects sat on top of cluttered books, threatening to fall and smash on the floor. Silk clothes were strewn all over the chairs. A dark-haired woman sat on the plush sofa, absent-mindedly holding a banjo. It only took one glance to see that the family was very wealthy, but that it didn't look after its house. The very sight of the room gave Darius a headache. _If I was to keep _my _room like this, my mother would be furious._

The guards began to follow them into the house. Although they were dressed as civilians, it was easy to make out they were powerful and well-trained. Lord Cacciatore looked at them nervously.

"Don't mind them," Darius said. "They're just here because of me." He looked at the guards. "Um, guys, do you mind waiting outside? If there's any danger, we'll leave right away."

The guards complied, walked out of the door and pulling it shut.

"We weren't expecting guests," Lord Cacciatore said awkwardly, moving a few clothes off the chairs and tossing them on the floor. "Um – have a seat."

Lady Cacciatore finally looked up. The banjo fell to the floor with a crash as she stared at Maire and Darius, having only just noticed them. "Who are you?"

"They're friends of Aria's from Magix," Lord Cacciatore said. "And they've come to ask us about our daughter."

The woman began to tear up, her face becoming beet-red. "Oh, my," she said.

"'Oh, my' is right," Maire said furiously. "You lot ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You never loved Aria as you should have. You just sent her off to some fancy private school, where she pined for you day and night. You literally _neglected _her! What kind of crappy parents would _do_ that? She never even got a visit from you guys, or a letter saying that you loved her! And now you're sitting here crying because she's turned into a psychopath!"

"Maire," Darius said warningly, but Maire ignored him. She glared at the two of them, her face becoming as red as her hair.

"It's _your_ fault that she turned into a psychopath! _Both_ of you! If you had loved her as she deserved, and taken care of her, then she wouldn't have killed Galatea! I mean, _I_ have a mother who just kicked me out of the house, but you both kicked her out before she even turned six! What kind of parents are _you_ who would" –

But Lady Cacciatore stood up, her face the reddest it could possibly be. "That is _enough_," she snarled, her fierce voice cutting through the air. Maire shrank back, and the woman glared at her. When she spoke, her voice was quiet, but it had the sharpness of a thousand knives.

"You who have only known her for three years just stand there and _assume _what my husband and I have gone through. Do you not, for one second, think we blame ourselves for what our daughter has become? The decisions we made in her childhood will haunt us for the rest of our lives. But we would not have sent our own child, our flesh and blood, so far away from us if we'd had any choice!"

Silence took over the room. Lady Cacciatore glared at Maire, and then sat back down on the sofa. For a while, no one spoke. At last, Darius opened his mouth to ask the question that everyone was thinking – but then thought better of it. They had made a bad impression (no thanks to Maire, of course), and as they were the guests, it was their job to make amends.

"We apologize," he said, giving Maire a firm glance. For once, she didn't retaliate. "We should start again. I'm Prince Darius of Fulgur, and this is Maire Griffin of Summa. What are your names?"

"I am Lady Liling Xu of Solaria," the dark-haired woman said softly. "And this is my husband, Lord Luigi Cacciatore of Solaria. He is the Commander of the Solarian Army and Advisor of War to the King, and I am the Ambassador to the United Realms for Solaria."

"Yes," said Darius, glad to be done with introductions. "And… well, we're here because we wanted to know if you had any insight on what happened to Aria. So, um… why don't we start over and start talking about what she did and why she did it? We all have her best interests at heart, I assure you."

"We know very little about why she did it," Luigi said sadly. "We have not seen her for the last four years."

_How does anyone get by like that? _thought Darius. The most amount of time he'd gone by without seeing his parents was a week. Sure, he'd been in boarding school all of this time, but he still managed to get in a video call every Sunday. _That really sucks._ His pity towards Aria grew even stronger.

"You haven't even heard from her?" Maire asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Well, we have," Aria's father admitted. "We… well, before we went her to MOA, we gave her a Book of Faithfulness to take with her. Think of it as the bible of the Helian religion," he said in response to Darius and Maire's confused looks. "We meant it to be something she drew comfort from, something she could remember us with. But… when she was fifteen, we received the book back at our place, with no return address. She'd sent it back without a note." He buried his face, and Liling began to cry.

_Ouch_, Darius thought, wincing. That must've been a slap in the face. The thought sent a wave of pity through him, and for the first time, he began to feel sorry for Aria's parents. He forced his pity out of his mind and began to speak.

"Well, we've been doing a bit of searching around," he said. "We have a few theories." He drew out the pink book from his pocket. Liling stopped crying, and her eyes rose as she saw it. "This is Aria's diary. She kept it during her years at Alfea."

Luigi looked surprised. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" he asked.

"Of course not," Darius replied, passing it to him. Maire looked about to protest, but clearly thought better of it.

Luigi flipped through the pages silently. "Fascinating," he murmured. "And… so sad." His eyes began to fill with tears as he saw the diary entry where Aria was blasting her parents. He handed it back, obviously too overwhelmed to read.

"Like I said, we do have a few theories," Darius said. "But you – you said that you didn't have any choice about sending Aria away. Well, we were wondering – what was so bad that she had to be sent away when she was young? It might help us piece together what happened to her."

Liling and Luigi looked at each other. Finally, Liling spoke.

"I think we should tell them, Luigi," she said. "After all, they've come all this way. And they clearly have our daughter's best interests in mind, even though one of them is a little – wild." She cast Maire a dark look. Darius couldn't say he blamed her.

"Very well," Luigi said, letting out a sigh. "I'll start at the beginning." He looked at Darius and Maire. "Eighteen years ago"…

* * *

"You ready for this?" Sharzad asked him as they headed towards the spacecraft.

Daewon rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? I was _born_ ready," he said assuredly, grinning his toothy smile. She didn't smile back.

Daewon felt himself deflating a little. Sharzad was a good friend, but she never seemed to be interested by much that he had to say. Although he wouldn't say it out loud for fear that she'd laugh at him, he _liked_ Sharzad. For one thing, she was brave and she could be very kind. For another thing, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her waist-long auburn hair curled slightly at the ends, in an extremely cute way, and her big eyes were a warm brown color, so friendly and inviting.

But she simply didn't seem interested in him beyond the limits of a platonic relationship. From what he had been told, women were usually attracted by male displays of grandeur and confidence. But not Sharzad.

The pair soon fell into an uncomfortable silence as they arrived at the spacecraft, climbing aboard. A new guard was waiting for them. Sir Arishtat was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Your Highness," he said, bowing to Sharzad. He turned to face Sharzad. A rather uncomfortable look appeared in Sharzad's eyes, but she didn't say anything. She simply climbed aboard, with Daewon and Arishtat following behind.

The two witches were already there, grumbling to themselves about how badly they'd slept and how tired they felt, and how much they didn't want to have to work with Sharzad and Daewon. _Would it kill them to try keeping a low profile for once? _Daewon thought with irritation. He watched as Arishtat strode up to them, his boots clicking against the floor.

"Greetings, Etsu and Akane," he said crisply, walking up to them. His stance was taut and tall, and Daewon saw the two witches glancing at each other. "Or rather… Stormy and Darcy, the two surviving descendants of the Ancestral Witches."

The effect was instantaneous; Stormy shrieked and Darcy fell over, gasping. Daewon stared at Arishtat in shock. _How did he know?_

Only Sharzad seemed unsurprised, in a rather resigned way. Daewon looked over, and saw that Stormy and Darcy had picked up on this as well. The curly-haired witch strode forward, glaring at Sharzad.

"You!" she burst out. "You _traitor! _You went and told him – you broke your end of the deal! And now you're going to have us sent back to" – She ended, her voice shaking.

"Halt, Stormy," Arishtat commanded, striding in-between them. He glared at Stormy, a cold glare in his eyes. Looking alarmed, Stormy backed down.

"I can assure you that Her Highness did not tell me," he said. "_I _was the one who found out, through your poor attempt to potion me."

"So go ahead," Darcy said with gritted teeth, "and call out the Fulgur Guard to arrest us. What do you think you're going to accomplish from that, you poor protector of pixies? You gonna get a hundred men to knock us down?"

"I won't," Arishtat answered calmly. "Not unless you give me a reason to," he added, looking at the stupefied looks on Stormy and Darcy's faces. "But I will be watching this 'mission' to Glacia, as you call it. I will come with you to collect all of the shards, and to the realm of Glacia. Do you hear me?"

Stormy and Darcy looked furious. "This warrior is _not_ coming with us!" Stormy bellowed. "He is going to ruin our mission!"

"How so?" Arishtat asked calmly.

"Well"… Stormy glared at him, at a loss for words.

"If your intention is so pure, then you will not mind me coming along with you," he said. "After all, it is in all of our interests to keep the princess of Fulgur safe and well. Am I right?"

"You" – Stormy looked as if she would have welcomed a volcano storm at that moment.

"You're right," Darcy said immediately, covering her sister's mouth. "I hope you'll excuse my sister. She's going through some… _problems_ at the moment, which is why she's acting out-of-control. Shut up," she added in an undertone, glaring at Stormy.

_This guy is cool_, Daewon realized. He stayed calm throughout his entire speech, not even raising his voice once. And yet, he had been able to shut them up through logic and reason. Daewon knew if Stormy had spoken to _him_ like that, he would have ripped her apart.

The two women sat down together, muttering to each other; Sharzad sat in a corner and checked their flight location on a screen. Daewon glanced over at Arishtat. The guard was sitting down at the computer, his black hair obscuring his face; Daewon caught nothing other than an austere expression. He then looked up at Daewon. "Hello," he said crisply. "You are Lord Daewon of Melody, is that correct?"

"Yes," said Daewon, rather taken aback. "I – so you're, um, the guard accompanying us on the mission?" As soon as he said that, he felt like a complete idiot.

"That is correct." Sir Arishtat began to type on the keyboard.

"Woah, that is cool," Daewon stared at the control panel. There were tens of buttons, all with different commands, but Arishtat knew all of them; his fingers moved effortlessly to each key without any hesitation. "I took a basic flying course at Red Fountain, but nothing _this_ sophisticated. That's some real kick-in-the-butt program. What model is this spacecraft?"

"It is the Electrical Model 55.0, released in the fall of 1014 by Zoomix Corporation," Arishtat said, sounding very much like a textbook.

"That's awesome," Daewon said, gazing at the computer in awe. It told him everything, from the ship's planetary and outer-space coordinates to what the weather was in Barq. "You should take me on a spin one day. Maybe you can teach me to fly this thing."

"I am not sure that royal policy would allow it, sir," Arishtat said in his formal, clipped accent, "though I am sure that would be enjoyable."

"Dude, learn to loosen up a little," Daewon laughed. "I was only putting it out there. You don't have to be so uptight all the time."

A hint of a smile appeared on Arishtat's face. "This is a high-pressure job, Lord Daewon. But I understand that I may have made you feel uncomfortable. Might we start again, sir?"

"For starters," Daewon grinned, "maybe you should stop calling me 'Lord Daewon' and 'sir'. Just 'Daewon' would be fine. I mean, I don't _mind_ being called 'sir'," he added mischievously, "but they beat lots of humility into you at the Academy, and they'll whip my butt if I go back to school all inflated."

Arishtat smiled, and this time, it was a true smile, free of any constraints. His sky blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at the teenage boy. Daewon took a moment to appreciate how genuine the older man looked with his black hair framing his face, his sky blue eyes sparkling. _He looks good when he smiles…_

"All right then, Daewon," he said, checking the ship's coordinates, "would you like to help me with the system as we head towards Thor?"

"That'd be awesome." Daewon smiled.

* * *

"Eighteen years ago, my wife and I had just married, and we settled down in Solaria. I, as the son of a general and a member of the nobility, was promoted to Commander by His Majesty, King Radius of Solaria. Liling was studying at the Lunarian Historical Academy, which is how we met each other." He smiled at his wife.

Darius recalled that there were two planets in the realm of Solaria. One was Lunaria, the planet of the moon, which was ruled by Queen Luna. The more prominent one was, simply, Solaria, and was ruled by King Radius. The realm was ruled jointly by King Radius and Queen Luna, though it did appear that the king of Solaria had more power. _Solarian politics are… complicated._

"Anyways, after we married, we settled down in my father's house – this very house – which was my inheritance after he had died fighting in battle. But we were young, and all we wanted was a child, a son or a daughter who could be our pride and joy. Unfortunately, we could never have one. We kept on trying, and – we just couldn't. We went to the doctor, and it turned out that Liling's uterus was not fully formed." Liling blushed a little at that statement, but didn't refute it.

"So you were basically unable to have kids," Maire said dryly. "Well, how the heck did you give birth to Aria?"

"I'm getting to that," Luigi said patiently. "We were very disappointed and went home. A few weeks later, I was heading home from work, in the middle of the night, when I caught a woman standing in my neighborhood. She was tall, with long blond hair and an icy-blue glittering dress. She was a fairy. Just from standing behind her, I could sense that she was very, very powerful.

"The woman approached me and told me she knew that Liling and I were unable to give birth to a child. I was very surprised, not to mention suspicious. She then told me she had the power to restore Liling's uterus and allow her to conceive, something that was almost unheard of. Only the most skilled healers could do this, and they always charged a fortune for their work. I immediately went home and discussed this with my wife.

"In hindsight, we should have known. Such a powerful enchantment could not be enacted without some payment in return, even if it wasn't money. But Liling and I were young. We weren't experienced yet – she was not yet the Ambassador, and I was not yet a Commander, though I had served in the military. But instead, we agreed. The woman drew a triangle connecting the three of us, cut her hand to drip blood into a cauldron, and directed us to do the same."

"Blood magic," breathed Darius. He glanced at Maire, who also had her eyes narrowed. It was one of the oldest forms of magic, and was also the most dangerous. It was absolutely forbidden in every member state of the United Realms, even Whisperia. "Are – are you sure she wasn't a witch?"

"No, she was definitely a fairy," Luigi answered. "Witches are more adept at mastering blood magic, if they so choose to go down that path, but it is not impossible for a fairy to learn it as well."

"So she used your blood to hold you to your word," Darius nodded. It made sense – after all, blood had binding powers. It was more often a symbol of death – but clearly, it was also a symbol of life, if it could help Liling become pregnant. "So, what did she do?"

"She created a potion out of our blood, and gave it to Liling to drink," Luigi explained. "Then we tried for child again, and were successful. Nine months later, our very own little girl, Aria Cadenza Cacciatore, was born."

"But what about the blood?" Maire asked impatiently. "I mean, there _must_ have been a condition that the sorceress gave you – there's no way she just helped you without some sort of price. What _was_ it?"

Liling let out a sigh. "On Aria's first birthday, Trimensis 22 of 998, we held a party with all of our friends, to welcome her. It was a long night, a beautiful night filled with celebration – and probably the last time we were all whole again. For just at midnight, as we all toasted to Aria, Luigi and I heard a voice in our heads, the same voice as the woman. The voice said: _'I have kept my promise and given you a child. Sixteen years hereafter, she shall be mine.' "_

Darius stared at Liling in shock. "This woman… she was going to have full control of Aria by her seventeenth birthday?"

"I'm afraid so," said Liling with a sad smile. "We wondered how we could possibly evade this enchantment, for we knew it wasn't for good. We loved Aria so deeply, we wanted her to be able to choose her own future, not have it dictated for her, by no fault of her own. And so, when she was five, we sent her off, placing a charm on her to protect her from prying eyes. We hoped that if we sent her to Melody to a no-name school, it would be harder for the sorceress to keep an eye on her. She expressed an interest in singing at a young age, remember, Luigi?" She nudged her husband.

"I remember," Luigi said with a smile. "She used to sing all sorts of songs she heard on the radio, and used to hit me every time I sang. Apparently I sing extremely out of tune." He sighed. "She used to be so sweet when she was young." A tear fell down his face.

"The charm held," Liling continued. "Until she turned fourteen – Melody's Recruitment Agency found that she was very strong in defense magic, and wanted her to go there. We knew that if we sent her there, the charm would be null and void, as she would be in the public eye. We tried to dissuade her from going, but for some reason, she was set on going, and we were powerless to stop her." She let out a sigh. "And then of course, that brings us to – Prince, are you listening?"

Darius had stopped paying attention the moment Liling had told them Aria's birthday; for just then, an idea was beginning to blossom in his head. _Trimensis_… They were in that month. It was Trimensis 12 today, exactly ten days before Aria's birthday. It hit him. "She's going to be possessed ten days from now! That's the day of the full moon!" He leapt up, ignoring the lord and lady's looks of shock, and Maire's glance of amazement. "The sorceress timed it correctly!"

"I don't get it," Maire said. "How did she know that Aria's seventeenth birthday would fall exactly on a full moon?"

"That must have been part of the enchantment," said Darius with a grim smile. "She obviously had a very strong command of her magic."

"Stop!" cried Liling. "What is it you're both talking of? 'Possessed'? 'Full moon'? What's going on?"

"We spoke with Priestess Saraswati Iyer, the High Priestess of the Temple of the Thirteen Realms," explained Darius. "She believes that Aria has been" –

WHAM. Before Darius could finish speaking, a loud explosion rocked the house. Maire screamed.

The four guards burst into the room. "Your Highness, we have to get you out of here!" the first guard cried. "We're taking you home!"

"What's going on?" Darius demanded, running up to the guard.

"The city's under attack."

* * *

The aircraft landed in Thor. Daewon stood up, walking shakily. He glanced towards Arishtat, who began to lead them towards the exit of the ship. "Let's go," he said calmly. "What exactly are you looking to do, Your Highness?"

"We are going to go to the Thunder Caverns," said Sharzad, glancing at Daewon. They had agreed that, this time, they were not going to be putting any guards to sleep. Fortunately, they wouldn't need to; unlike the Cave of Clouds, the Thunder Caverns was a popular tourist attraction. It wouldn't attract so much suspicion that they'd want to visit it.

"Come on," Daewon said, observing the two witches and Sharzad. "We had better get going." He began to lead the way. Daewon glanced back at the others, and then followed.

There was less chatter this time around. Obviously Arishtat's arrival had unsettled the witches, and they began to speak to each other in quiet Whisperian; what they spoke about, Daewon didn't know. This lasted for about a minute until Arishtat turned around and frowned at them.

"Speak in the Common Tongue only," he ordered. "I want to hear what you are saying. If you speak one word of any other language, the agreement will be null and void. We will call the Electrixian authorities immediately."

Darcy clamped her mouth shut. Stormy looked furious, but all she could do was glare at Arishtat. The guard returned her gaze calmly, then continued on, his boots pounding the ground.

Daewon looked nervously at the witches, then at Sharzad. "Looks like one dude no one wants to mess with," he muttered, smirking slightly as he spoke.

"Yeah," muttered Sharzad. Her voice sounded rather distant and quiet. Daewon couldn't understand why.

"Look," he said, "why are you so quiet today? What happened with Arishtat yesterday, anyways? How'd he find out?"

"The potion didn't work," she murmured. "He knew that we were potioning him the moment we gave it to him. He used an antidote spell."

"Great," said Daewon dryly. "That worked really well."

Sharzad cast him an irritated look. "You don't have to make fun of me all the time," she said sullenly.

_I was just joking_, Daewon thought, annoyed. _Why are girls always so unpredictable? One moment they laugh, the next moment they tell you to get out_. He quickened his pace. The time soon lapsed in silence.

"Here we are," Arishtat said as they stopped in front of a large cave. It had a large entrance, one that seemed to go underground.

"Glad you could recognize it, helmethead," Stormy spat. "Yes, the Thunder Caverns is it." She pointed to the cave. "We need to go in there."

"And do what?" asked Sharzad.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "And I thought the Winx were pathetic," she said mockingly. "Obviously, to get the shard. That's where we have to go."

"That's where _they_ have to go," Arishtat interrupted. Stormy and Darcy immediately swiveled their gaze towards him, their eyes on fire. "I have no intention of letting you witches go anywhere. You shall stay under my watch."

_"What_?" gasped Darcy.

"You jerk!" growled Stormy.

"You haven't proven that you deserve freedom yet," Arishtat said simply. "I'm not letting you go. If you help Her Highness well enough, and show her to the right places, t_hen_ we will think about whether you deserve mercy or not."

Daewon and Sharzad glanced at each other, and their gaze said one thing. _We're not going to think about that_. No matter how beneficent the witches turned out to be, they weren't going to let them go. Their past crimes had been too severe to warrant their freedom.

Darcy and Stormy growled together. As Daewon and Sharzad started to leave, Arishtat added, "And by the way, the second shard had better be in the cave. Daewon checked the location on a search, and it does not look threatening. But if there is any trouble… well, I will turn you in at once."

"They definitely haven't have given us a false location," Daewon muttered as they turned into the cave. It was dark and eerie, and got cooler as they descended farther in. From what Daewon had seen on the Winx Wide Web, the Thunder Caverns was a tourist attraction, created millions of years before by intense lightning storms. It was a geographical wonder prized by the planet of Thor. Today it was silent, however; it was Wednesday, and therefore not the best time for tourists to come. "They're not stupid. They know that we have the upper hand." He glanced at Sharzad, and saw that she was silent. "Can we talk now?" he asked pointedly.

"What?" Sharzad turned her gaze towards him.

"I was thinking," Daewon said as they picked up the case, "we've got to decide what to do about those witches. I mean, we can't just let them go free after this. So, what are your ideas about them?"

"I mean, I was kind of wondering," Daewon said as they walked forward. "Arishtat is one cool dude, and he's pretty dang smart. He obviously knows that Stormy and Darcy are interrealm criminals. So, why is he letting us do this? What did you say that convinced him not to turn them in?"

"Well, he may be tough, but it's probably because he's a good person at heart," Sharzad answered, walking in front of him.

"What?" Daewon stared at her, confused. _What is she talking about?_

"Maybe he realizes that the witches have feelings too," Sharzad said. "I mean, their sister just _died. _And they've lost their powers, so they're not in a position to cause trouble for us. So maybe Arishtat realized that it's right to show the witches some mercy. Plus, they're helping us find Aria, so that helps, too."

"Well, obviously, we've got to do the right thing," Sharzad said. Her voice was rather quiet and distant, and she sounded strange. "Which means we've got to help them out."

"What?" Daewon stared at her, confused. _What is she talking about?_

"I mean, the witches have problems the same way we do," Sharzad said. "Their sister just _died_. And they've lost their powers, so they're not in a position to cause trouble for us. So I think we should do the right thing and show them some mercy. Plus, they're helping us find Aria, so that helps, too."

"Wait a minute." Daewon turned to face her. "Darcy and Stormy are _criminals._ They tried to take over the Magic Dimension barely two months ago! And you're saying we should show _mercy_ towards them?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "How do they _deserve_ any of our kindness?

"Well, maybe some people deserve second chances!" Sharzad protested. "Maybe the witches aren't _all that bad_. The fact that they even _came_ to us for help _proves_ that they may have had a change of heart" –

"'May have had' and 'have had' are two different things," Daewon answered. "You're gonna be a _great_ guardian fairy one day, Sharzad. You're clearly not the slightest bit gullible," he added sarcastically.

_Her act is kind of cute, though,_ he thought, feeling slightly amused. As irritating as it sometimes was when she put up her benevolent act, it could be kind of funny, too. Especially considering the fact that he always proved her wrong.

Sharzad glared at him. "Are we going to find the shard or not?" she asked.

"That's what we're here for, sap-head," Daewon answered, rolling his eyes. "So let's stop arguing and get going." The two of them continued on, and the time lapsed in silence.

And then Daewon saw it. A nuclear-shaped emblem was in the center of the cave, floating in midair.

"There it is!" Daewon said. "Let's go and get it." He headed towards the center of the cave –

WHAM. A stone beast slammed onto the ground, shielding the thunder emblem. It turned its eyes towards the two.

"I am the Keeper of Thunder," it said, its voice demonic and dark. Daewon swallowed and turned towards Sharzad; her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the beast. "I sense that you threaten the safety of this item, so I have been summoned to protect it. You shall not pass."

"We need it to open the key to Glacia!" Sharzad protested, but the beast wasn't listening.

"I _protect_ this shard, at all costs," it growled, advancing on her menacingly. Sharzad backed away.

Daewon and Sharzad looked at each other. Daewon had deduced two things: one; that this shard would not be as easy to retrieve as the first one. Second; they had to win against this monster-thingy in order to get the shard.

"You attack it in the eyes," Daewon hissed, "and blind it. I'll go and grab the shard."

Sharzad transformed. She flew up and threw a lightning-bolt at the Keeper of Thunder's eyes. But it merely reflected off of the Keeper's eyes. It let out a laugh.

"You expect me to be hurt by lightning, fairy of Fulgur?" it hissed. "I am _made _of the storm! Sixty years ago, I was fashioned in the wake of a powerful storm, and sent to defend the Shard of Thunder! I am _made _of the Thunder itself!" It opened its mouth and let out a deafening roar.

Sharzad screamed as the sound reverberated around the cave. Daewon covered his ears. He knew what this sound was; it was the sound of thunder. He thought of other tourists here, if there were any_. If they could hear this, they'd be shocked, h_e thought grimly.

Sharzad tried to summon another lightning-bolt, but nothing came. She gasped in shock. "My powers!" she yelled; Daewon could only just make out what she was saying. "They're frozen! He's done something to them!"

_Her powers are affected because of the power of that beast, _Daewon realized. _It's fighting thunder against lightning, and winning. _Then he tested his own powers; a sphere was able to appear in his hands. _But not mine._ He gazed at the creature, amidst the deafening roar. It was then that he came up with an idea.

_I'm from Melody, _he thought. _A wizard from Melody. I have the power to manipulate sound._ He flexed his fingers, and thought, _Maybe I can turn the sound on him._

He concentrated. The creature stood there, looking gleeful as its roar flattened Sharzad to the ground. Suddenly its eyes widened, and it said, "Huh?"

Daewon was closing his eyes, focusing his energy on the sound of the creature. He could hear the sound directing its intensity away from them, onto the beast. The animal's eyes widened as it realized it was being tricked.

"Noooooooooo!" it yelled as the sound hit it in the ear. It stood, immobilized, unable to fight back.

"Sharzad!" Daewon yelled. "Grab the shard!"

Sharzad got up, dazed, and flew. Diving forwards, she grabbed the Shard of Thunder, and spun back to Daewon. He could hear the creature's howl as they flew out of the chamber.

"How long is that thing going to be trapped?" Sharzad asked.

"Probably for another few minutes," he answered. "We'd better hurry."

"Yep," she agreed. "That was clever of you, by the way," she admitted, turning her gaze slightly to him. "Keeping that creature immobilized by his own sound. That was smart."

"Well, what do you think?" Daewon smirked. "I'm _always_ smart."

Sharzad let out an audible sigh, and sped ahead of him. Daewon frowned; she didn't seem all that impressed.

_I've spent two days with her, and she still doesn't seem to like me,_ he thought. _Well, women are hard to please. I'm gonna keep trying_. "Wait!" he called, speeding after her into the tunnel.

* * *

Darius and Maire burst out of the house, Liling and Luigi following behind. They gasped in horror at what they saw.

It was controlled chaos, all created by one fairy. She hovered brilliantly in the air, holding a magical axe in her hands and slamming it down, sending volts through the air. Adults and children screamed as their houses were blasted, trying to shield themselves from the falling debris.

"Come on, Prince!" the guard shouted. "We have to go!"

Maire stayed where she was. She looked up at the figure, the one who was causing destruction and mayhem. The fairy let out a bright purple glow, and she could make out a pink top and blue wings. With a shock, she realized who it was.

"Aria!" she yelled. "Stop!" It was about as effective as telling a bomb to not explode.

"Miss, you have to come with us!" the guard shouted. He grabbed her hand, but Maire wrestled herself free.

"I have to stop her!" she cried.

"The Solarian Guard is on its way!" the palace guard answered. "You and His Highness are my responsibility. We have to bring you home safe!"

Maire ignored him. "Winx Charmix!" she yelled, transforming into her fairy form. Ignoring his protest, she soared into the sky, coming face-to-face with Aria.

Aria's gaze was bloodthirsty and terrible. She looked at Maire, a curved smile on her face, one that didn't even look like her own; it was too twisted and crooked to be hers. Maire had never seen her like this before.

"Aria!" she cried out. "Listen to me. Snap out of it! You're being possessed! You don't know what's going on!"

"Shut up, Maire," Aria spat back. "You're weak and annoying, but you're not the one I'm here for." She glared down into the neighborhood.

"Mamma, Papà, at last you show yourselves! Come out into the open, and I'll spare the rest of these nobodies from harm."

"Don't do it!" Maire yelled, but her words fell on deaf ears. Liling gazed up at her daughter, her eyes filled with undeniable sorrow.

"We made you into this," she said, bowing her head, "and we accept our fate. Come on, Luigi, let us take our penance."

The married couple walked out onto the green, holding hands. Their heads were bowed, and they were both silently crying. Aria lifted her axe up, and, before Maire could stop her, hurled a fatal blow at her parents.

But Darius leapt in front, dealing out his shield. As the attack hit the shield, the protective force melted, and he shrieked with pain as molten liquid oozed over his arm. With a roar of fury, Aria shook her axe. Jets of light flew out from her in all directions, exploding all over the town. In one strike, she slammed the Cacciatore house, and it was obliterated to pieces.

_That's some crazy magic_, Maire thought with horror. Houses always had protective enchantments over them, and could not be destroyed so easily. Aria had just destroyed multiple houses in a matter of seconds, something unheard of by even the most powerful wizards. Even Enchantix dust wouldn't fix this.

Aria let out a laugh, a high-pitched cackle that didn't sound like hers at all – rather, it sounded like one of a powerful and formidable sorceress. Maire inched closer to her, trying to speak without attracting her wrath.

"Aria," she called out, "this isn't you. Someone else is controlling you. Don't do this! Just because you're mad doesn't mean you" –

"Move out of the way!" a voice yelled. A fairy in a Sirenix outfit, none other than Princess Stella, the guardian fairy of Solaria, was flying towards Aria, with hundreds of police cruisers behind her. She shot a beam of sunlight straight at her.

But it only made Aria angrier. She deflected the blow, turning it on the princess. The fairy fell, shot out of the air, and her crew of policemen shouted in alarm.

_Did she just attack the princess of Solaria?_ Maire thought. She couldn't believe her eyes. Princess Stella was one of the Winx, six esteemed fairies who defended the Magical Dimension – how could she have injured her? But she barely had any time to think of it, for Aria had turned her attention back to her parents.

Maire stared to fly towards Aria's parents. As horrible as Aria's destruction was, she had to tell them. She couldn't let them die without knowing that their daughter wasn't acting of her own will.

But Luigi lifted his head, eyes filled with tears, his gaze only for his daughter. "I know this isn't you, Aria," he whispered. "I – I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Then he collapsed into sobs.

Aria lifted her axe again, sending out more bolts. A ripple shot from her, across the entire city. Maire screamed as the force hit her, and fell down, the breath knocked out of her body.

"Maire!" Darius was running up to her, his face filled with alarm. "Look out!"

Maire looked up. The roof of a house was detaching from its base, swirling over them. _I've never seen that before…_ She watched in horror as the roof levitated over them. Then the purple aura around the roof disappeared, and it began to fall.

Darius moved quickly. He picked her up and ran across the field, carrying Maire in his arms. At another time, Maire would've been humiliated at being carried by a boy, but everything was moving too fast for her to understand. They both fell in a heap on the ground as the roof slammed. Shingles of debris flew from the roof, and Maire winced as it hit her. _Oww…_ She glanced at her arm, the one she had fallen on. It was bent at an odd angle, and she knew it was broken.

For a moment, her head whirled, and then she came to her senses. She was alive, lying on the ground, in a place where everything was being destroyed before her eyes. She looked up at the roof, now a heap of bricks and dust, and gasped. "Oh – no!"

The roof had fallen exactly on Aria's front-lawn. Unlike her other attacks on the other houses, this had not been a random act of savagery. Rather, it had been cruelly calculated. For under that heap, two people lay still and motionless – the very people who had brought Aria into the world.

Maire's eyes began to water as stared at the heap. _Don't you dare start crying,_ she scolded herself. _You don't even love your _own _mother. _She had never cried through all these years, and wasn't about to start now.

Aria laughed, and this time Maire knew it was her own laugh. It was not high-pitched, but it was cold, cruel, and evil. She had gotten what she'd come for, and she would be satisfied – for now.

"Prince, miss, we have to go!" the guard barked. This time, when he grabbed Maire, she didn't resist. She allowed herself to be picked up in the guard's strong hands as he carried her off the ground.

"The Solarian Army is here!" a general shouted. From her horizontal position, Maire could barely make out hundreds of army cruisers, the soldiers armed with magical weapons. "Surrender!"

The man shot a bolt of light at Aria, but before it could hit her, she'd vanished. Simply dissolved into thin air. The soldiers gasped with shock and outrage.

"How is that possible?" the general bellowed. "We made this entire area _non-transportable!_"

Maire didn't know. All she knew was that this wasn't over. Aria was going to rise up again sometime, and was going to cause even more destruction than before. And they were already powerless to stop her.

* * *

**I'd be pretty scared, living in that Solarian village… What about you guys? What did you think?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Sharzad and Daewon search for the last shard. During the quest, Sharzad discovers crucial information about the queen of Glacia.**

**\- Franc continues on the yellowstone road to find Prophetess Desirée.**

**\- Darius goes to the Council of Sovereigns, where the sovereigns of each realm vote on a resolution – one that will spell life-or-death in his battle.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Excidium

**Re-vieeeeeeeeeee-wers! Come out, come out, wherever you are! :)**

**Oh, and happy cold weather, if you live in Northeast America!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: THE EXCIDIUM

_9 days until…_

"A devastating force has shaken the city of Helios, capital of Solaria, down to its very core. What we have here is mass destruction; over half of the city was obliterated in the attack. As of now, three thousand are dead and six thousand are wounded, lost, or displaced. Amongst the wounded are the criminal's own parents, both of who are critically injured and under care at the Apollo Military Hospital."

_Nine thousand?_ thought Maire, stunned. She knew that the destruction had been immense, but that many people?

She took a sip of electrical tea. Made out of volts and fire-leaves, it was meant to restore one's energy. She had already been treated for her broken arm, which was fine except for some aching.

"The guardian fairy and princess of Solaria was mortally injured trying to defend her kingdom, and immediately rushed to the hospital. We are sorry to announce that she did not make it. At three o'clock this morning, Helios time, Princess Stella Lucia Calisto di Solaria passed away from magical damage and shock."

_Oh Natura… _thought Maire, staring. This was the fairy who'd fallen when Aria had hit her. _How is this possible?_ Princess Stella was one of the most powerful fairies in the dimension; how had Aria managed to kill her? Even the Trix had tried several times, and failed. And yet, Maire had seen the princess fall with her own eyes. _If she's dead, there's no hope for us to face against Aria._

"The king of Solaria has declared a state of emergency. Today, the UR will be meeting in Magix to discuss its next course of action. In the meantime, the general public is advised to keep its children home and protective spells enhanced. We cannot predict where Cacciatore will strike again, as we do not know her whereabouts. Nine out of the twelve member states of the UR are on high alert, but everyone is advised to be careful. Those who went to school with her or are relatives should seek extra caution. This is a type of force we have not reckoned with since the Dominian Wars."

Maire shuddered. Twenty years ago, Domino had been destroyed by the Ancestral Witches, foremothers of the fearsome Trix. Even all of the UR's forces and the Company of Light had not been able to defeat them. Although Maire hadn't been alive then, the adults she knew always spoke of that time with an air of fear.

Queen Elaheh stood up. "I am going to speak to my speechwriters about drafting an address to the people," she murmured. "To assuage their fears and assure them that all is well. It shall be done while the king and the prince are at the UR council."

She left. The screen stayed on, but Maire wasn't paying any attention. Her mind was completely elsewhere, in a whirl.

She could not believe the hatred and fury Aria had shown towards her parents. Anger was one thing entirely, but violence and widespread destruction? What was making her do that?

And that axe… why was it so powerful? What kind of weapon _was_ it? Somehow Maire felt that it was the key, the reason why she had been able to cause so much destruction. _If she didn't have that stupid thing, maybe we'd be all right._

For the first time, an emptiness filled her heart, bottomless and voiding. The feeling of despair. She leaned back, stunned at how hopeless she felt.

She'd been brought up to believe she could solve any problem. As farmers crusading against endless taxes, failure had not been an option. No matter what, they always had to make ends meet. If their harvest was going badly, neighbors would help them out, just as they helped their neighbors. And then there had been her brothers, so outgoing and determined. They had brought her up to believe that no matter what, she should never give up.

But this was different. There were so many different things going on here, so many problems. Magix was an interrealm stage, a place where the world appeared so vast and endless, not parochial like her small village. During her time at Alfea, she'd come face-to-face with immense power. But she'd never felt hopeless, not until now. Aria's incredible power, the power she used to destroy and kill, was more powerful than anything she'd ever seen. And there was no way they could face it.

_I can't face Mom, either…_ She sighed, picturing her mother in a village tunic, her red hair falling down her shoulders, the same hair that Maire had. The green eyes, though, had been from her father… the man whom Maire had never known.

Her mother had only been twenty-four years old when she'd married Breandan Griffin, her boyfriend of three years. They'd gone on to have six children, until he'd disappeared, shortly after her mother had become pregnant with Maire. Maire knew little about him; his very life had been a very closely guarded secret, one with her brothers had absolutely refused to tell her. The only tangible memory she had of him was a photograph of her mother standing with him, seventeen years ago. They both looked burdenless and happy, his brilliant green eyes shining at the camera. It was hard to believe he would ever take off.

_Mom hated him_. She rarely spoke of him. But the few times she did, she spoke with hatred and bitterness in her voice.

Not that Maire knew much about her mother, either. Her mother rarely spoke of her life as a child; all Maire knew was that she'd been poor, just like the rest of them. But she seemed determined to maintain that poverty as well. Instead of rising up and transcending beyond her simple life, she insisted on the closeness of "family", at the expense of everything else.

_She wanted me to be the perfect village girl,_ Maire thought. _Perfect, because she couldn't be the perfect wife. She wanted to live through me, force me to live the life she never had. And because she was such a control-freak, I had no choice but to leave._

But that line was beginning to crumble now. After all, they'd all thought the worst about Aria's parents, only to find out, once they went there, that they'd had good reasons for sending their daughter far away from them. What if something was similar about her _own_ mother? What if there was a reason she'd been so strict with Maire, one that she simply wasn't telling her?

_Well then, she should have told me,_ she thought. _She shouldn't have just berated me every time something went wrong and – oh, I just can't think about this. It's too much_.

She stood up, switching off the screen and heading down the hall.

* * *

Aria flew into the air, carrying her Axe as high as she could. She stared down at the ground, trying to make sense of what Isolde wanted her to do.

Ice formations covered the ground. They weren't vast, like glaciers or boulders, but they weren't exactly small either. Aria felt herself shaking as she thought, _she wants me to destroy_ those_?_

"Oh, stop it." Isolde had joined her, shaking her head. "Ice is one of the most fragile materials in the universe. There is nothing that is stopping you from destroying them. But enough of that." She sighed. "I want you to project all of your anger onto them – but listen. You shall not release a single bolt of energy until I tell you to do so. In the meantime, just sit tight and collect energy in the Axe. Are we clear?"

Aria nodded. She gazed down at the Axe, feeling confused as she stared at it. This Axe, Isolde had told her, was her ticket to power, a powerful artifact that would give her domination over everyone. It felt vaguely familiar – she almost felt as if she'd used it before, but couldn't remember when.

Maybe it had been yesterday. She remembered that Isolde had called her to go training with her, but beyond that, she couldn't remember anything. It was like someone had gone into her brain and extracted a chunk of her memory. It was the most frustrating thing she'd ever experienced.

"Ready?" Isolde asked. She frowned as she caught sight of Aria's expression. "Now what's the matter?"

"I feel weird," Aria answered. "I – I can't remember anything that happened yesterday. It's totally bugging me out."

"Really?" Isolde looked interested. "What _do_ you remember from yesterday?"

"I – I remember you telling me to get ready for a training session," Aria answered. "We came down here. And then… I don't remember anything else."

For a second, Aria thought she saw a relieved gleam in Isolde's eyes. But it vanished, and Isolde shook her head, looking genuinely regretful . "Quite a crying shame. Yesterday we did exercises like the one you are about to do yesterday. Those exercises involved conjuring up memories of the past, memories of humiliation and pain. It is likely you were too weak to handle those memories" – she spoke sneeringly at that – "and your mind shut down. However, the skills you learned yesterday still remain with you, and you will continue to be strong, though you'd be stronger if you didn't hold onto such weak thoughts."

"Okay," said Aria tightly. How dare Isolde call her a weakling? _After I've done so much for her and her stupid realm? _Then she began to feel shame, followed by fear. _What if I _am _too weak? What if I fail at this? What – what if I never get my revenge?_

"Now stop your grousing," Isolde ordered, "and close your eyes. It is time."

Aria instantly closed her eyes, worry filling her as she hovered with the Axe in her hands. Isolde drawled in a dark tone.

"It is late at night. You are in your dorm room, minding your own business and setting down to go to sleep. Then you remember you've dropped your bracelet, and you head outside to go get it."

_Wait, I think this actually happened to me,_ Aria realized. _But… when? _Isolde continued to speak, her voice reverberating through her mind.

"And there stands your foe, twisting your bracelet in his hands. He has a cruel smirk on his face, a smirk at seeing you and being there to twist you, to contort you into shame. And so he lies to you. He tells you that you are a liar, that you have exploited others to gain your fame."

_What?_ thought Aria, furious. _How dare he? I'm famous because I'm one of the best singers in the realms!_

"Not only that, but this boy is someone whom you have known for years. He was your first love, the boy you loved more than anyone else in the world. But alas, he was never able to return your love! Barely came to your concerts, was never there when you needed him, never there to give you affection and love. What kind of a boyfriend was he? A loser, that's what! He never loved you when you deserved it! What should you feel for him?"

White-hot rage filled Aria's heart. _I hope he burns and dies and breaks into a thousand pieces… _She held her Axe to her heart, shaking violently. It began to glow, heating her with its rage and intensity.

"He betrayed you so steeply, you can never forgive him," Isolde continued on. "He hurt you, striking you where you were tender. The parts he was supposed to nourish and love were the parts he destroyed."

The Axe began to glow even brighter, becoming a flame. It now burned Aria as she hovered there, her heart beating frantically as she remembered. _I need to shoot now! I need to let it out!_

"And then," Isolde continued, "he did the one thing you can never forgive him for, making you into prey, downstaged you and marred your trueness, your talent, and your love" –

"Stop!" cried Aria. She slammed the Axe down, releasing all the energy. _I can't take this anymore!_ She let everything out, slamming the boulder of ice. It created a terrific boom as she hovered there, her heart beating no slower. She opened her eyes.

Her anger had barely made a dent in the ice. She stood, stunned and humiliated, as one fragment of the boulder fell to the ground, splintering like her heart. Other than that, there was nothing. Her anger had done absolutely nothing.

Isolde let out a mocking laugh, one that made Aria's cheeks burn and her eyes stare down at shame.

"Now you know why I told you not to release until I said so." She flew towards Aria, grabbing her arms. "You're clearly still too weak to stomach the memories. Well, it will come. You'll see one day. At least, you'd _better_." She spoke through clenched teeth.

Aria stared at her, not knowing what to say. All she knew was that she couldn't, just couldn't remember what had happened that horrible day. _I can't think about it…_ She closed her eyes, forcing the tears to stay inside so Isolde wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

Darius stood with his father, gazing down at the central dome of the Magix Hall. In front of him, the other twelve royal families were already assembled, sitting on their respective thrones. A chairman sat in the middle of the hall. Darius swallowed, trying hard not to let his worry show.

Each realm sent diplomats to the UR; but there were rare instances when the monarchs of the realms had to convene. The Council of Sovereigns only ever met in times of dire emergency. It'd met all of last year, when Tritannus had threatened the stability of the Magical Dimension. This would be Darius's first time at a Council meeting, now that his school days were on hiatus and he was officially proclaimed as the heir to Fulgur's throne.

_I hope they only send a task force after Aria or something,_ Darius thought. _We can't let them kill Aria_. But he knew (or at least hoped) that the chances of a task force being able to defeat Aria would be minimal.

He glanced around at the twelve other member-states. Each head of state was present, usually accompanied by a successor and a guardian witch or fairy. All of the Winx were there; Darius saw Lady Musa's eyes flash as she looked over at Princess Layla of Andros, a secret message in their eyes. Melody's new crown prince, Prince Kai, was present as well. As Darius's mother was the guardian fairy of Fulgur, she should have been there; however, she'd opted to stay home in order to televise an address to the public.

He'd argued with his father about it, before they'd gone to court. His father was firmly in favor of retaliatory action against Aria, which meant he was highly unlikely to support a bill that stated otherwise. Darius, however, didn't want to get involved in the fight, and told his father as much.

"I'd rather we didn't pass a retaliatory resolution," he said. "Please, Dad, don't support any resolution that says that."

"Really, Darius?" His father raised an eyebrow, turning towards Darius. "And what is your basis for that?"

Darius hesitated. "I – well, it'll be hard on Fulgur," he said. "The people will resent it if we raise taxes simply to help Solaria find her. And we can't do that. Especially, well, not with our treasury."

"And do you know the state of our treasury?" Darius's father asked.

Darius raised an uncomfortable shrug, knowing that he hadn't been able to keep on top of all state affairs, especially since he'd been away at school for three weeks. "We owe money to Linphea and Andros, so we have a deficit."

"We have a surplus," his father said sternly. "And we've been paying back our debts for the last three years. Yes, it is likely we'll have to raise taxes a little, but the people will support it, because they want to be safe. That argument, Darius, is not one of a future king. It is one of a heartbroken teenage boy."

"What do you mean?" Darius challenged his father, though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I mean you are grieving the loss of your former girlfriend," he answered. "And that is understandable, especially considering you both had a strong relationship. But you need to put your kingdom above your feelings for her. You cannot jeopardize the safety of Fulgur above one girl. Remember that, Darius. Cacciatore is a criminal, and we must work with our allies to make sure she is brought to justice."

Darius sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to change his father's mind. He sat in the spacecraft gloomily, not looking forward to the convention.

And now that they were in the convention chamber, the fear that had been rising in his heart was beginning to rise even more. This convention could last as short as short as a day, or as long as a few weeks. Either way, he was not looking forward to the results.

The chairman banged his gavel, ceasing all of the chatter in the room. "Greetings, sovereigns of the United Realms. I am Arjun Gopal of Magix, and I shall be the chairperson of this emergency meeting. We shall start with attendance, in order of each realm's creation. The Republic of Summa?"

"Present," called President Colleen O'Shalley of Summa. Her vice-president, Donovan Flanagan, nodded his assent.

"The Queendom of Linphea?"

"Present," said Queen Rachel and her daughter, Princess Krystal, in unison. Lady Flora stood next to him, not speaking, her green eyes filled with worry.

"The Kingdom of Andros?"

"Present," called King Teredor and Princess Layla. Both of their eyes were narrowed in fury.

"The Realm of Domino?"

"Present," King Oritel and Queen Marion said together. They both exchanged a look, one of steely determination. The kingdom's heir, Princess Daphne, stood plaintively, but its guardian fairy, Princess Bloom, looked exceedingly furious.

_That's not good,_ Darius realized. He looked around, noting that many of the sovereigns in the room had angry looks on their faces. Their chances of passing a resolution that didn't threaten Aria's life looked slim.

"The United Faerie Realms of Tír na nÓg?"

"Present," called High Queen Regent Nebula Pacem, as well as her adviser, Queen Diana. Out of everyone in the room, they seemed the least angered. _Maybe they don't support fierce retaliation._ A wave of hope washed over him.

"The Kingdom of Solaria?"

"Present," said King Radius, his eyes flashing furiously. Queen Luna stood next to him, an expression of undeniable sorrow on her face.

_Okay, there goes_ that. Darius couldn't forget that for one person willing to provide mercy to Aria, there were a thousand others against her. The attack on Solaria had utterly devastated the morale of the kingdom and shocked the rest of the realms.

"The Realm of Fulgur?"

"Present," called Darius and his father. Darius caught many other royals craning their necks at him, getting a glimpse of the future king of Fulgur.

Gopal finished calling attendance with Whisperia, Melody, Zenith, Eraklyon, Rêve, and Magix. Of all the delegations, Rêve was the only realm which had only one representative. The king, King Gabriel Ferdinand du Rêve, sat by himself, with no consort or guardian fairy to speak of.

"This council is now in session. I am the chair, and I shall recognize those who wish to speak," Gopal said, looking around at the members. "Let us be reminded of the rules: only the sovereign head-of-state may speak. All others may deliberate with the head, but only the sovereign may voice the interest of his or her own realm." He looked around the room, and then said, "Are there any points on the floor?"

King Radius immediately raised his scepter. The chairman looked over at him, and then nodded. "The chair recognizes the Realm of Solaria to speak. Solaria, you shall have five minutes."

The king walked over to the central podium, holding out a long address that had been drafted out the night before. Placing them on the stand, he began to read aloud.

"Thank you, Sir Chair. As you all very well know, this is not the first time Solaria has come under siege. Tritannus has threatened her in his theft of the seal of the Pillar of Light; she has also come under threat by her own citizens, citizens who made a deal with Valtor so that they could take over the throne." His eyes darkened with rage. "And now, she has been deprived of her guardian fairy and heir, because of another treacherous citizen who threatens to imbalance the stability of this dimension.

"This act is not just treason; it is a catastrophe. Cacciatore has developed enough power to collapse thousands of dwellings under one spell, killing hundreds of people. She has also developed enough power to kill a guardian fairy, one of the most powerful beings in all the realms. We have not seen this magnitude of a threat since the Ancestresses threatened Domino twenty-one years ago. How, may I ask you, can we allow this threat to even continue to exist? How can we, in good conscience, allow our kingdoms to be shaken to the ground, all because of this criminal?"

The room was silent, but from its vibe, Darius could tell that everyone supported what King Radius was saying. _What exactly is he going to propose? _He swallowed hard. King Radius continued to speak.

"Therefore, I have a solution that has rarely been used in the Age of Unity, but it is our only choice in this dark battle. This is a dark foe, one with powers that the realms have never seen before. I see but one solution to this problem: we must summon the Excidium."

The effect was instantaneous; the room let out a collective gasp. Darius stood where he was, fear pounding in his chest. _Oh no…_ His worst fears were coming to fruition.

The Excidium was a monster, one fashioned by Zenithian programmers. It had been created one-thousand and thirty years ago, in the Fifth Dimensional War, to fight against King Hideki Sutoku, a power-hungry king of Whisperia who'd taken over Melody, Linphea, Andros, and Eraklyon. It had been commissioned by Prince Arjuna Pandava of Magix, the commander-in-chief of the offensive against Whisperia. Using the Excidium, all of the other realms had fought against Sutoku, and won. This victory had prompted the foundation of the United Realms, and had been highly successful; no dimensional war had ever been fought since then.

It was a fearsome beast. Darius had only seen pictures of it, but they were scary enough; the metal, dragon-like monster was the size of Fulgur's royal palace and could kill entire armies with one slash. Each kingdom had given the beast a part of its power: from Magix it had the power of sorcery and deception; from Fulgur it had the power to send massive thunder and lightning strikes; from Summa it had the power to burn, flood, storm, and shake; from Domino it had the power to use the dragon flame; from Solaria it had the power to call upon any realm's sun; from Rêve it had the power to put soldiers into a deep sleep; from Zenith it had the power to scan its enemies; and from Tír na nÓg it had the power of the fey, an ancient race that was unique to Earth itself. When the conquering and conquered realms had joined the UR, they had added their own powers: Linphea gave it power to manipulate plants; Andros gave it the ability to control the waves; Melody gave it the power to manipulate sounds; Eraklyon gave it the power to lift entire boulders of rock; and Whisperia gave it the power of darkness. It had only been summoned two times since the Dimensional War, but it had never failed to annihilate its opponents. Aria would stand no chance against it.

"Solaria is aware of the circumstances in which the Excidium is summoned," King Radius said calmly. "And she believes that this situation calls for it. Not even four months ago, Tritannus was using trickery and politics in order to divide the realms, and we refused to even work together until it was almost too late! No longer shall we allow a foe to divide us and wreak havoc on our realms. We must act before it is too late! We must be united on this issue!"

A babble began to rise in the chamber; usually orderly, the sovereigns were too shocked to act with decorum. Chair Gopal banged his gavel on the table.

"Thank you, King of Solaria," he said. "How will you yield your time?"

King Radius didn't flinch. "I shall yield the remainder of my time to the chair."

"Thank you, Realm of Solaria," Gopal continued. "We have other realms that need to make their points heard. Any more points on the floor?" More sovereigns' scepters went up, and Gopal nodded at Queen Tsunami. "The chair recognizes the Warlocks' Realm of Whisperia."

* * *

The spacecraft landed on the planet of Iris at the dock. As usual, the five of them were wearing their disguises. Sir Arishtat opened the door, and Sharzad stared in awe.

It was a beautiful planet. It was filled with greenery and meadows, as far as the eye could see. Above them, a brilliant network of clouds and rainbows shone over the sky. People were walking over the rainbows, chatting to each other as they headed around the center.

Sharzad had only been to Iris once, and that was when she was very young, while on vacation. Therefore, the planet was unfamiliar to her, as mystical as the elusive grandeur of Rêve.

"We have a slight problem," said Arishtat as they landed. "In order to reach the Cave of Colors, we must head up into Rangin, the rainbowland of this realm. But only people who work there, or important people such as dukes, presidents, and royalty, are allowed up there. Therefore, Princess, you will have to reveal yourself in front of the officer on guard. We're trying to keep your identity concealed, but it may be difficult."

"I'll go with her," Daewon said immediately.

"Good," said Arishtat. "Princess, for your own safety, I advise you only reveal yourself in front of the guard. It will be a security risk if the citizens come to realize that their princess has come to visit their planet."

"Okay," said Sharzad, heading out of the ship. As Daewon followed her, she wondered why he had been so quick to come with her. _Maybe he thinks it's a safety concern if I go alone._ Then she shrugged off her worries as they entered the office.

A lone, bored witch sat at the counter. She looked at Sharzad with dull, irritated eyes. "Who's this?" she asked.

Sharzad walked up to the witch. Seeing the strength of her poise, the witch sat up straighter, realizing that it was someone important. In a swift motion, she removed her magimask and showed the attendant her real face. She reached into her coat pocket and showed her royal seal to the witch. The witch gasped as she looked up at the princess; Sharzad put a finger to her lips.

"I am here on a secret mission," she whispered, in Irisian; she had taken immersion lessons in the languages of Fulgur, and her Irisian was as good as her Barquese. "As you can see, I am under disguise. I ask that you do not alert anyone of my appearance here. I have this guard" – she motioned to Daewon – "and three staff members accompanying me."

The witch nodded, her eyes still wide. "It will be as you say, Your Highness," she said. "I will give you a set of ordinary visitor stickers." She reached into her drawer and picked out a set of magical stickers, and handed it to Sharzad. "Put it on your wrist, Your Highness."

Sharzad did as she was instructed. She watched as the paper melted into her skin, creating an imprint. It was in the shape of a rainbow, the colors shining brilliantly against her tan flesh.

"Thank you," she said, passing a sticker to Daewon. She put her mask back on, making sure it was secure so that no one would see the face behind.

"Have a safe visit, Your Highness," the witch said, sounding as if she didn't quite believe what she had seen.

Sharzad headed out, followed by Daewon. As they exited the office, Sharzad caught sight of a woman, one who was wearing a brown suit similar to hers. The woman had light brown skin, gray hair, high cheekbones, and warm brown eyes. She looked at her, and immediately smiled. "Princess Sharzad," she said quietly, her voice sounding clipped and foreign, in the Common Tongue. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sharzad immediately stopped still, Daewon colliding into her. "How did you know who I am?" she gasped.

"I can see through illusions and disguises quite well," the woman smiled. "I am quite learned in the subject. I also happen to be under disguise as well." She bowed to the princess. "I am Atete Blanc, Rêve's priestess at the Temple of the Thirteen Realms at Magix."

Sharzad stared at Priestess Atete. She was just speaking to one of the most important priestesses in all of the realms. The Temple of the Thirteen Realms was run by the Spiritual Union of Beliefs, a non-religious, non-denominational private organization that ran throughout the realms. If a priest or priestess' fame rose, he or she could be chosen by the union. Zarathustra Mazda, a wizard from Barq, was the priest representing Fulgur. The priests and priestesses themselves were not said to represent the various religious beliefs within their own realms, nor did they have any political power whatsoever. However, they were very wise and learned in the magical arts, and were often sought out for advice in difficult times. Unlike the monarchs of each realm, they often lived humble lifestyles, seeking ways to help their communities. High Priestess Saraswati of Magix, for example, taught a course at Alfea.

"Priestess," she stammered, then bowed slightly, careful not to attract too much attention from the people on the street. "I'm honored to meet you."

Atete smiled, and her face was warm and friendly. "I assume you have a good reason for staying in disguise," she said.

"I do," said Sharzad, ignoring Daewon as he poked her multiple times on the shoulder. _Stop it. I just want to talk to her_. How could she not want to talk to such an esteemed fairy of all the realms? Suddenly, she had a thought. She turned towards the woman, her voice shaking, the smile disappearing from her mouth.

"Um, I was thinking – you're really good at magic, and I think you might be able to help us." She gestured to Daewon, who was glaring at her. "I just wanted to ask – do you know a spell to find someone's location?"

Priestess Atete tipped her head. "That is an interesting question. Tracking spells are very difficult to complete. It requires complete mental focus, as well as a deep understanding of the person you are thinking of. Not many know how to practice this complex art. I only know of one person who has mastered this, and that is the former High Priestess of Rêve. But even she did not have complete control over it. In fact, the last time she ever cast this spell was when she tried to locate Queen Isolde. But the spell was too strong, and she died in the effort."

Sharzad's shoulders drooped. "I guess it's too dangerous to use the spell. Never mind, we'll figure out a way to find her."

"Might I ask whom you are looking for?" Atete asked.

"We're on a mission to bring a criminal to justice," Sharzad explained. "We're looking to find and bring back A" –

"Stop!" yelped Daewon, covering her mouth with his hand. Sharzad jumped back in surprise; Daewon turned towards the priestess. "We really need to get going."

"Of course," Atete said politely, her face carefully concealing any hint of surprise. "Good day to you both." She turned around and headed away.

"Why did you have to do that?" Sharzad hissed. "Did you have to be so _rude_? She could have _helped_ us! And you just shut me up while I was" –

"We don't even _know_ her!" snapped Daewon. "You should have just said 'hi' and walked away. But no, you had to waste time talking to her! And you had to tell her what we were doing! Now she _definitely_ knows who we're looking for."

"So?" said Sharzad, stung. "She would've helped us. She's wise and powerful. Why couldn't we have just taken her along with us?"

"Because she would've had the exact same reaction as your parents if they knew what we were doing!" Daewon snarled. A few people turned in their direction, and he continued speaking in a quieter, though no less angry, voice. "You complete _idiot_. Now we won't be able to find the shard."

"Don't you _dare_ call me an idiot," Sharzad yelled back. "I thought you were my friend." It was one thing to be insulted by Darcy or Stormy, but _Daewon_?

Daewon shook his head. "Let's just go."

Sharzad stormed towards the spacecraft, her mind churning with anger. What right did Daewon have to tell her what to do? _He acts like he knows everything_, she thought furiously. H_e's cocky all the time, and I'm sick of it. _She was about to tell Daewon exactly that, but then she heard Arishtat's voice. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," she assured him, climbing up to the ship where he waited**.** "I brought extra stickers, just in case Darcy and Stormy were coming along."

"We might as well bring them," Arishtat sighed. "Let us go. I will keep an eye on them." He nodded towards Daewon and Sharzad. "You both first."

The two nodded, and headed towards a gate. A few people were walking in front of them, scanning their IDs. Sharzad scanned her temporary tattoo, and the gate opened up. She looked in front to see a… giant beanstalk.

Daewon was behind her. "Obviously we climb it," he said, with another infuriating shrug.

Climbing was not so difficult – the stalk was actually made for people to walk up it easily. The wind also helped, guiding them upwards. It was a fairly short climb; they soon reached Rangin. Sharzad looked around.

"The Cave of Colors is this way," Stormy said uninterestedly, pointing towards a sign.

Sharzad followed her gaze. The sign read CAVE OF COLORS with an arrow pointing to a rainbow slide. The slide slid into a shimmering cave below, one that shined with power. She shivered. _Do people actually go there?_

"The rainbow-makers work in that cave," said Arishtat, as if reading her thoughts; she jumped. He noticed her expression, and said, "Are you feeling jittery, Princess?" Stormy and Darcy made disdainful noises.

"I'm fine," she said, ignoring the two witches. "I just – I was just wondering, how did you know?"

"I was raised on the planet of Iris," Arishtat explained. "My uncle is a worker in the Cave of Colors. They work to strengthen the enchantment of the rainbow paths that we walk upon." He looked at her. "Only one of us can enter the cave; the rest of us should stay behind. Would you like me to go ahead?"

"No," Sharzad said. "I'll go."

"You should stay here," Daewon protested. "I'll go."

"No, _I'll _go," Sharzad snapped, ignoring the puzzled look that Arishtat gave her, and the look of surprise on Daewon's face. _I'm not going to let him have any chance to gloat._ She was tired of everyone thinking she was useless – first Darius, then the witches, and now Daewon. She was going to recover the shard, and that was all there was to it.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Arishtat asked. "It is dangerous for you."

Sharzad shook her head. "I'm going." Without any further discussion, she sat down on the slide. The guard gave her a slight push, and she tumbled down.

She gasped as the wind blew her auburn hair back. With each second, she gained speed, and whooped with excitement as she slid faster and faster. Then she gasped as she entered the vortex, and everything went white.

* * *

The yellowstone road meandered through villages, past temples, and into the heart of a forest. Trees with pink branches and silver leave rose from the ground, their roots embedded far into the flesh of the clouds.

Storms burst above the forest, fierce and demanding. Franc walked down the path, grief maddening him as he stared around.

_What a coincidence… _he thought. He'd been in this exact forest, hearing this exact thunder, fifteen years ago. What made it even more stunning was that it'd been the last time a thunderstorm had ever occurred on Rêve. After all, thunderstorms only occurred once every decade or so, and it had been one of the most violent storms the realm had ever seen.

It was the day his wife went into labor. She had just started her maternity leave from work, though the baby wasn't due for a good two weeks yet. They'd been in the woods, going for a walk, when Trinity had suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Get help," she had shouted, and Franc had stared at her, frozen with terror. _I need to get her to the hospital… I need to get her to the hospital…_ Casting a water-repelling spell over her body, he heaved her into his arms, flying to the east, towards the castle.

Gray clouds appeared above the heavens. The sky darkened, and Franc stared in horror as thunder burst, threatening them with darkness and horror. _I have to get her to safety!_ He rushed out of the forest, running down the clouds.

The rain was terrible. People were shut up in their houses, and he heard children's screams as the thunder boomed in the sky. The very clouds he stood upon seemed to shake in fear, something that had never happened before. He landed on the Royal Bridge, running across to get to the Rêvian Castle.

_This is her only hope. _The king was a good friend of Trinity's, and he would have to let them into the castle.

He shouted as soon as he reached the castle's clouds. Women rushed out to greet his wife, their eyes filled with worry.

"Quick, quick!" one of them shouted. "Get her into the castle!"

Trinity moaned. Her waters broke, and she lay down, filled with pain.

"We can't move her now!" another woman yelled. "We have to deliver the child now!"

Franc watched anxiously as the women descended upon his wife, pulling off her clothes. They helped the moaning mother push through, forcing the baby out through her body.

"You can do it!" a woman shouted. "Push, Trinity, push! Don't let the pain consume you!"

Franc's stomach clenched, and he fought the desire to push the women away from his wife. Fairy women, after all, were very fragile when it came to birth. There was a reason why fairies tended to only have one or two children, and why they only even attempted to conceive after a century of age. Even after taking all the precautions they could, the birth was premature, a disaster in their ordered minds. There was no guarantee either Trinity or the child would survive.

"Come on!" another woman encouraged. "Let your child go!"

Suddenly, the storms halted. Franc stared up in surprise as the rain ceased, the clouds parting from the sky. The sky returned to its usual azure shade and sunlight revealed itself, seemingly shining down on his wife.

Franc stared in bewilderment around him. The gray clouds below his feet turned back to their normal shade of white again. The pearly white castle in front of him, turrets gleaming in the air, brightened as the sun cast her rays on the towers. The sky was washed perfectly clean, as if no storm had raged the skies just moments before.

And under that sky, Angéle Espérer du Maurier was born.

The naming had not been easy. Franc had wanted to give their daughter a name such as Fortuna, so she would be blessed with fortune all her life. But his wife had refused.

"There is no such thing as luck," she had said. "Everything always happens for a reason. All we can do, in the face of adversity, is to never lose hope. Therefore she shall be named Espérer, our bundle of hope. And Angéle, for she is our angel that delivered us from this storm."

And her word had been final. She'd fallen asleep, and Franc held his perfect baby in his arms, his darling angel. He stared at her glossy brown skin, her curly black hair, and shut eyes.

_So delicate_, he thought tenderly_. She shall be priestess of all priestesses, when her time comes. And what a fine woman she'll be._ Love swelled his heart, and he gazed down at her with adoration.

Fifteen years later, his wife had indeed been right about the naming, but not in the way any of them could've expected. As it would come, there was nothing fortuitous about their lives.

Seven years ago, his wife had died. She had disappeared from the world, gone and never to come back. He could still feel her absence like a void, horrifying and broken.

And then a year ago, his daughter disappeared. Despite his best efforts to protect her, he'd failed utterly and completely, with nothing any longer to keep him alive.

_I failed_, he thought frantically. Without them, there was no reason to live any longer. Without the people he held so near and dear to his heart, there was nothing.

He'd never given up searching for her. A poor priestess's husband, he'd wandered the realm, trying to find any trace of his daughter. No such luck. The entire realm was abuzz with grief, wondering what had become of their High Priestess and her talented daughter.

_I won't give up,_ he thought. _Not my sweet Angéle. My dear daughter, I will find you. We will be reunited again._

* * *

Maire sat on her bed, staring at the journal. Darius had asked her to read it while he was at the convention, and had given it to her before his departure two nights ago. Unfortunately, it was written in Harmonian, which meant she couldn't read a thing.

_Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way_. Sighing, she turned on the laptop in the room. It took her awhile to locate the Web app; this computer was filled with many fancy features that hadn't been available on the school computers at Alfea. _Of course these brats have to make it as complicated as possible_. Finally, she found it and searched for Realmwide Translate. Using the computer's camera, she took a picture of the journal page.

The next journal entry was months after the previous one, which surprised Maire. _Looks like she didn't write in this thing very much._ _If it were me, I'd be writing here every day._ She felt annoyed; why couldn't Aria had written more? This was going to make it even harder to find out what had happened to her.

The computer analyzed the lines and began to translate the text into the Common Tongue. Hunching over the screen, Maire began to read.

_6 Novemensis 1012_

_I went out on another date with Darius. He's not as cool as I thought he was. He's actually kind of weak. And he doesn't even compliment my dress when we go out. I hate it when guys interrupt when I talk. It's like he doesn't even care about what I have to say._

_I mean, I know I'm good with persuasion. Men are so fallible – I'm great at persuading them to do what I want, and how to listen to me. It's all about the tone, baby. You've got to make the boy feel guilty, without sounding accusatory or emotional. But I'm tired of Darius. Boys get boring after a while. I made him listen to me, but I could tell that his heart wasn't really into it. He didn't really care about me._

_I'm beginning to seriously think she's narcissistic,_ thought Maire. What kind of a person needed to be complimented all the time, and always talked about herself? This was insane.

She remembered the times when she and Aria talked – she had been able to voice her problems, but it had mostly been Aria. She remembered how dismissive Aria had been about her problems with her mother. _I was such an idiot to put up with all that_. A sense of guilt began to fill in her heart, and she thought, _if I had been able to advocate for myself back then, then I'd have dumped her in the dust and never looked back. I wouldn't even be in this position now_.

But she knew that wasn't true. Even if she hadn't have been best friends with Aria before her disappearance, she would have been concerned about her, and sought to save her in some way. Even though the mission was hopeless.

Sighing, she turned back to the computer, and finished reading.

_I've had such a bad rapport with boys. First that jerk from Melody – I refuse to even mention his name – then Darius. Boys just don't care about anyone but themselves. They don't listen to anything I say. It's like I'm not even important._

_You know what, why do I even bother? Screw that. I'm dumping him tomorrow. He thinks he's so full of himself – well, he's not great at all. Just because he's some prince of some realm doesn't mean his talent is better than mine!_

The diary ended, and Maire stared at it in shock. _He never told me that._ From what Darius had told her, his breakup with Aria had been mutual. She didn't realize that there had been problems between the two of them.

_I have to call him. _She found her phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times. Finally, Darius's voice came on the end.

"Hello?"

* * *

Darius was in his room. He sat down quietly, staring at the computer screen. It was seven o'clock in Magix City, and breakfast would be starting in an hour. However, his dad was likely going to speak with him and his advisors on what action to take next. He wasn't exactly left with much free time during this convention.

It wasn't that he hated exercising his princely duties. Sometimes, it was a pain, although he recognized that it was his duty. No, it was the fact that no one really cared about his opinion. Even though he was the crown prince, he wasn't allowed to speak – that final power rested with the king. And so he was basically expected to sit there, with no say in anything whatsoever.

Then the phone rang, and Darius picked up.

"You told me your breakup with Aria was mutual," Maire said accusingly, her sharp voice cutting through the air.

"Well, it _was_," he said sheepishly. "Except"…

"Except what?" Maire prodded on, her face hard.

Darius didn't answer. He thought of his short-lived, yet meaningful, relationship with Aria. There had been a few times when he'd been frustrated with her, particularly with her inability to stop talking about herself. But then he had also felt guilty. After all, she obviously needed his support. And wasn't it the duty of a good boyfriend to listen to his girlfriend, whenever she had problems or needed support?

For a while, their relationship had been moving along smoothly; Darius had gone to every one of Aria's concerts and performances, and had smiled when people exclaimed how she was going to be a star one day. She was already a mini-celebrity in Magix at the time, and Darius had been proud to be her boyfriend. Then out of nowhere, Aria had suddenly dumped him. He hadn't known what to think or how to act – he'd been so disoriented by the sudden change.

Then had come anger. Why had Aria dumped him? He'd done everything right. He'd spoken courteously to her, gone with her on dates, gone to every single event she had, and held her in his arms while she cried about how jealous so-and-so was of her. Darius had believed it at the time. He'd felt sorry for her, and angry at the people who had wronged her; he'd even tried to find out who they were, but to no avail.

After their breakup, he'd tried to speak to her as politely as he could whenever he saw her, for a part of him still liked her. They'd had a few decent conversations in Magix, and she'd spoken just as civilly towards him. It was as if nothing had ever transpired between the two of them. Yet, Darius had always seen a glimmer of fear in her eyes, hidden behind the proud exterior. And he was powerless to do anything about it. Despite his best efforts, she'd refused to reconcile and get together with him again.

"Darius?" Maire said again. "Are you listening?"

Darius sighed. "She dumped me because she felt I wasn't supporting her enough," he said. "Listen, Maire. I think she was being threatened by someone."

There was a pause. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, whenever we used to go out, she always used to be scared," Darius continued on. "She always used to be worried about everything. She told me that people were jealous of her, and that they kept insulting her in school. Her life wasn't all about admirers; she had opponents, too" –

"Huh," Maire snorted, and Darius could catch the disdain in her voice. "More like she's a total narcissist."

"What?" Darius stared into the phone. "What do you mean?"

"I looked it up," she answered. "Narcissistic Personality Disorder. People who have this disorder feel like they're more important than everyone else. They can't take a single bit of criticism; if anyone even gives them con crit, they feel like their delicate egos are under attack. This either comes from excessive criticism as a child or neglect from their parents. Don't you see? Aria acts every bit like this type of person. Probably someone was telling her to stop being so full of herself and she came down on that poor person like a ton of bricks."

"Well"... Darius frowned. "I don't think we're in a position to diagnose anyone, Maire. We're not psychiatrists."

"Whatever," Maire snorted. "This mission is impossible – she's way too powerful. I vote we just give up."

Darius glared into the phone. "You did not just say that," he snapped. "Aria's parents are in critical condition at the Helios Hospital. They almost died to give us information. And you're saying that we just stop and leave her to the mercy of the Magical Dimension?"

"Think about it, prince," Maire snapped. "We're never gonna find her. We don't even know where she is. How the heck are we not gonna fail?"

"If you're going to be a pessimist, then of course we're going to fail," Darius responded.

"I'm _not _a pessimist!" she snarled. "I'm being a realist. This mission is just impossible. Just accept it."

"You" – Darius began furiously, but then stopped as a guard came into his room. "Your Highness? The king requests your presence at a meeting."

"Sure," Darius said, then he spoke into the phone. "I have to go." Not waiting for an answer, he turned off the phone.

He sighed as he got up, following the guard. _Why does Maire have to be so pessimistic? Does she even care about her friend anymore?_

* * *

Aria sat quietly in her room. There was absolutely no one there for company. She was extremely lonely, and wanted to go home. _I don't have anyone here to talk to…_

She'd met some servants in the castle. Just for conversation's sake, she'd tried talking to them, telling them about herself. How she was going to go to the Opera House, how good she was at singing. Many of them had laughed at her, telling her that she was too full of herself or that they didn't have time for her chatter. One had even slammed the door in her face. Finally, it ended in not having anyone to talk to. No one to give her the love or the devotion that she needed, or that she deserved.

_No one truly loves me_, she realized. _Not one person. Not my parents, nor my teachers, nor Maire, nor my old "friends", nor any of those people who follow me around the school. They admired my abilities, but they never truly loved me_.

She closed her eyes, trying to summon a memory when she had felt loved or cared for. But there was nothing. She couldn't even remember the last time her parents had cared for her.

And she had utterly failed at the training session today. She couldn't even let out her anger properly. She remembered Isolde's mocking laugher, and felt a surge of fury in herself, the fact that she couldn't even execute righteous rage. _I'm weak, I'm weak…_ But there was no way she could allow the memories to enter her mind, memories that were too painful to ever be acknowledged. Memories that only proved she would never find love.

She stared at the hourglass, which was always on her nightstand. About a third of the contents had fallen to the bottom. By her estimation, it would last less than fifteen days in total. Still, she couldn't figure out what it represented, or what it was there for.

_Maybe this represents how long it will be until I am truly alone, _she realized. _Maybe Isolde's plan is to torture me, by keeping me alone. She knows how much I hate being alone._ She gasped. _And by the time that hourglass finishes, I'll be left completely alone. I'll be locked in a dark prison, with no one around to care for me!_

"Aria?" a voice behind her said. Aria turned around to see Angéle walk into the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to – you're crying!" She stared at Aria. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Aria said roughly, trying to push the girl away. "Nothing at all." She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

"Clearly _something_ must have happened, for you to feel so low," Angéle said quietly.

Aria didn't respond. All she could think of was her group of friends, friends who had always followed her around during school. But they had never been real. She couldn't remember feeling anything that resembled kindness from them.

"You need help." Angéle sat down on the bed, cross-legged. Her brown skin gleamed as she lightly touched Aria's arm. Aria wanted to pull away, but found that she couldn't. "I feel sad like this sometimes, too."

"Well, you can't be feeling as bad as me," Aria responded harshly.

"Why's that?"

Aria glared at her. Angéle drew back, stunned by the harshness in her gaze. Then Aria spoke, and her tone was wild.

"Because I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm not supposed to be feeling this way! I'm an opera singer, I'm going to go live The Life, and I have all the friends in the world! This just isn't fair!"

"Come," Angéle said quietly. Aria stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come to my room," Angéle responded. "It'll cheer you up. This room is so dull. And maybe we can play some music together." Her eyes were wide and pleading.

There was nothing Aria wanted to do less. But no one could resist Angéle's puppy-dog eyes, and she gave in. "Fine," she spat, climbing off her bed and heading towards the hall. _Hopefully she'll leave me alone after this._

The colorful room was just the same as it had been before. Angéle sat down at her harp, and Aria sat awkwardly on the bed, noting how nicely made it was. _Damn, she makes her own bed…_ Back at Alfea, she'd always been able to convince one of the other girls to make her bed for her. It was clear that none of the useless servants around here had the capacity to even do that.

"What are we going to play?" she asked, trying her best to sound disinterested, though she kind of wanted to sing now. Back at Alfea, she'd always sung to get her mind off of problems – and because everyone loved her singing, too.

"Do you know the Rêvian hymns of the goddess Mierve?" Angéle asked.

_As if I'd know any of your stupid temple hymns,_ thought Aria scornfully. "No," she said.

"Here." Angéle handed Aria a slip of paper. Aria looked at it and saw the sheet music, filled with words she didn't know. "I don't know this language – whatever it is."

"It's _Scriptura_," answered Angéle. "There are three languages commonly spoken: _Souhai_, the language of the common folk, _Songeria_, the language of the royalty and nobility, and _Scriptura_, the language of the priesthood; it's an outdated language, not used since the Age of Darkness. I have taken lessons in all three, though _Songeria_ is my native language."

"How the heck do I say these words?" Aria asked bluntly.

"It's very phonetic," Angéle responded. "_Scriptura _has a different script, but I gave you a translation that puts it in Common Tongue characters. Just remember: the vowel 'a' is actually an 'ah', and the 'o' is as pure as can be. Make sure your vowels are pure and you'll be fine."

_Shouldn't be too hard_, thought Aria. After all, she'd sung songs in different languages many times; the difference was that she'd always had ample time to practice before singing in front of someone.

"You don't have to be shy," Angéle said softly. "I won't judge."

Aria cast her a haughty look. "Who said I was shy? I'm not scared. In fact, I'm not scared of anything, or anyone!" She held the music up.

"All right." Angéle began to play. Aria sang along with her, her powerful voice shimmering around the room.

She stumbled over a few words; her cheeks turned red. _Come on, you're better than this_, she scolded herself. But fortunately, Angéle didn't notice. She was simply strumming her part, closing her eyes.

There was a pause, where Angéle merely played by herself. Aria found her gaze meandering towards Angéle, and watched as she played the harp. For the first time, she was taken by how beautiful she was. She was pretty, but not in an ostentatious way. Her white dress fit her perfectly, and her tight, curly black hair was silkier than actual silk itself. Aria had always scorned girls who never wore makeup, but this was different. Angéle didn't even have to try to be beautiful; she was just herself. She raptured Aria so much that she forgot to come in during her entrance.

"Forgot?" Angéle said teasingly. "Don't worry, we can start from a few measures before that spot." Aria felt a slight wave of anger pass through her at Angéle's teasing, but immediately forgot as she heard the beautiful tone of her harp. She stared at her music and began to sing.

As she sang, she felt something in her heart lifting. There was something beautiful about this companionship between the two of them, something she had never experienced before. In a flash, she realized she was actually enjoying this. It was even better than singing for a crowd, when she had to practice for hours and hours beforehand. Now, she could simply sing for the sake of singing. She didn't have to worry about being perfect – here, she was just herself.

The song ended, and Aria looked towards Angéle, who looked at her. "Feel better now?"

"Yes," Aria responded, and then immediately kicked herself. _Now she's going to think I'm weak._ "I mean, I wasn't feeling bad to begin with," she said quickly, forcing a smile on her face.

"But I saw you crying before," Angéle said in confusion.

"Well, every singer goes through that at some point," Aria responded. "It just comes with the territory of being so awesome. We always have a few moments where we have to de-stress and let it out. I was just having a diva moment yesterday."

_Yes_, she told herself delightedly. She could even believe the excuse herself. But Angéle looked at her sadly.

"I know sadness when I see it," she said. "Believe it, Aria, I know what it's like to be lonely. And I know you're upset. I don't know about what, but I know."

Aria shrugged. Why did it matter to her what Angéle thought? She was just a little girl, and a common thing at that. She was fun to sing with, but Aria couldn't care less what she thought.

"Look," she said, "Isolde is here to bring me greatness. When I triumph over all that is wrong, I'm never gonna feel pain ever again. So don't even worry about it."

"The queen is going to bring you greatness?" Angéle asked in surprise. "That's what she told you?"

"Yeah, duh," said Aria. _How had this girl not figured that out? How does she not know how powerful I am?_

"Whatever she told you, it's wrong," Angéle said hurriedly. "Aria, she has reasons for having you here, and they're not pleasant. Don't fool yourself."

Aria laughed. "I never fool myself! And of course she has reasons for having me here! She wants me here because I'm awesome!"

"But Aria," said Angéle urgently, "she's the queen of a forgotten realm, and she's done horrible things in the past" –

"Be the pessimist all you want!" Aria fired back. "But I'm not gonna let you spoil this for me. She's going to make my life great, and she'll make sure I live the life I've been meant to live. And no one is gonna stop me from being a star!"

Angéle nodded weakly. After a moment, she said quietly, "So, want to play another song?"

* * *

Sharzad entered a world of white. There seemed to be no ground below her feet, nor any perception of space; she was suspended in midair. She looked around in surprise. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Greetings, princess of Fulgur," a mystical voice said; one whom she did not recognize nor see the owner of. "You have reached the Cave of Colors. You are not one of my employees, those who work to create the rainbows of this land. Therefore, I ask you: why have you come to this establishment?"

"I am looking for the rainbow shard to the realm of Glacia," she said. "I need it to unlock the realm."

"What you are looking for is in here," the voice said. "The shard was entrusted to the Cave of Colors sixty years ago, by a citizen of Glacia. However, we cannot give it to you."

Sharzad swallowed; she couldn't bear the thought of returning empty-handed. _Daewon will never let me forget it…_ "Why not?"

"Because you have not proven yourself worthy of access to the realm," the voice answered simply. "Twenty-two years ago, the rainbow shard was given to us by a citizen who sought to liberate the realm of Glacia from the oppressive rule of its queen. We were meant to guard it, at all costs, with one exception. We were instructed to only give it to someone who proved that he or she had the character to save the kingdom. It is apparent that you already have the first two shards; otherwise, you would not have come here. You passed the first test, of skill, to gain the lightning shard; you also passed the second test, of strength, to defeat the guardian of the thunder shard. Now you must pass the third test, of character, in order to gain the rainbow shard."

"What do I need to do to prove myself?" Sharzad wanted to know. Her chin trembled, but she stayed resolute. "I'll do anything. I – I'll do anything to save the Magical Dimension." _And to prove myself to Darius_, she thought, feeling a bit guilty that her intentions weren't completely pure.

"Let me ask you another question," the voice said. "Why do you need the shard?"

Sharzad's voice shook as she spoke. "A criminal is conspiring with the queen of Glacia, the very dictator you speak of. I need the shard to bring her to justice." The video footage of Cacciatore's destruction of Helios went through her mind, and she winced. "The entire dimension is in danger. Grave danger, even bigger than during the Dominian Wars. If we don't get the shard, the safety of the Magical Dimension will be at stake. Please, _please_ give it to me."

There was silence for a moment; then, the voice spoke. "But why should we give it to _you_? What have _you_ done that makes you worthy of the shard?"

"I" – Sharzad's knees felt weak, and she was sure that if some enchantment had not been holding her in the air, she would've collapsed right that minute. "I don't have anything," she admitted. "The only thing to my name is that I'm a princess. I study at Alfea, but I'm not the greatest fairy or anything."

"I do not speak in terms of accomplishments, fairy," the voice answered. "I speak in terms of character and resilience and strength. I want to see if you have the character meant for one who is going to liberate the realm of Glacia from its oppressors."

"And how am I going to show you that?" Sharzad asked, her voice shaking.

The voice didn't answer. Instead, Sharzad saw the scene around her shifting, and gasped as her feet landed on solid ground again. The world around her changed; from a swirling rainbow vortex, it had become a frozen terrain with soldiers all around. The soldiers formed a circle on the frozen plain as the bitter wind whipped by; she stood in the circle, gaping at what was ahead of her.

In front of her was an old woman, held captive with chains of ice all around her wrists and hands. The crowd was jeering at her, shouting at her. As they shouted, a fairy floated down from the sky and walked up to the woman.

Sharzad stared at the fairy in awe. The woman wore a glittering ice-blue dress and a stunning, ostentatious crown of the same color. _She must be the ruler of this people…_ But there was no sign of mercy in her gaze, nor kindness, as she leered down at the woman. She extended her arm forward, cupping her chin and slashing it with her long fingernails as she spoke.

"You have committed treason against this kingdom," she said, her voice filled with hatred and cold fury. "You have sold state secrets to the enemy, and have broken the confidence of this kingdom so deeply that it can never be repaired. There is only one punishment for this crime, as fitting and deserved for one as treacherous as you: death."

The crowd began to shout, calling out to the ruler. "Long live Queen Isolde!" They began to whoop, shouting in glory.

_Isolde?_ thought Sharzad. She remembered that name, but she couldn't think from what it was from. _That's… _Then it hit her. _She's the queen of Glacia! She's the dictator, the one who sealed the realm! Atete was even talking about her earlier!_ She could barely breathe.

The old woman lifted her head, and Sharzad was amazed to see her eyes. Whereas one in her position should have looked meek, begging for forgiveness, she did not display any such emotion at all. Instead, her eyes held a calm acceptance, and a cool fire burned in her eyes as she stared back at the queen. "If I am a traitor, then the great Goddess herself is the devil. If you are to sentence me for working to save this realm from evil, then I will gladly accept my fate. You are trafficking in hatred and malignance, Isolde. As your faithful maid, I beg of you, my dear: please change your ways, before it is too late."

The crowd began to shout at her. Isolde lifted her eyes, not even addressing her former servant. After a moment, she shouted, "Soldiers! Finish it now!"

The soldiers began to close in as Isolde flew out of the way. Their shouts were carnal as they advanced on the defenseless old woman, positioning their spears. The old woman made no movement to stop her inevitable fate.

Sharzad gaped at her in horror. _This woman is about to die a horrible death! _She could barely watch as they ran towards her, shouting curses as they all began to close in.

Her first instinct was to close her eyes and run – far, far away from the site of the execution. This was going to be bloody – she had absolutely no desire to watch this. And she would have run, had she not seen the woman's face. It was not of pain, or worry, or sadness – only a resigned acceptance to her fate.

_I can't just let her die like that_, she realized. _I may not be able to save her, but I – I have to try. No one deserves to be skewered alive!_ As soon as the thought bolted across her mind, she was on her feet, screaming, "Magic Winx!"

Her outfit changed, transforming into a silver top and skirt. She flew straight towards the chained woman, grabbing her by the arms. Milliseconds before the soldiers closed in on her, she lifted the old woman, freeing her from the points of the spears.

The soldiers gasped in shock and outrage as their metal spears clashed against one another. They stared, dumbfounded, as Queen Isolde screamed, "Don't let her get away! After them!"

Sharzad flew as quickly as she could, dodging attacks as the men shot balls of ice at her from the endpoints of their spears. She was shocked at how light the woman was; her body felt as if it was made of nothing but bones. "What have they done to you?" she exclaimed, flying forward.

"It is not what they have done to me, my dear," the woman answered. "It is what Isolde has done to herself."

Sharzad gazed up. She couldn't see anything above her, but she doubted that they were going to get out. _I've got to save her…_ She had to stop this woman from being killed. She couldn't let her die for doing what was right.

Suddenly, a shape appeared in front of them. Sharzad screamed as she collided into a body. She fell to the ground, falling in a heap on top of the woman. A shrill voice behind her laughed, high-pitched and merciless.

"This is where it ends," she heard Isolde say. She flew up to Sharzad, tapping her lightly on the back. "You were clever, girl. But no one dares interfere with my rule"… She shot a bolt into Sharzad's back, and she screamed in terror.

But no pain came to her. Instead, she felt weightless as she floated around in midair. The entire scene disappeared. Confused, she looked around, but could not see anything except for black space. _What happened? Where have I gone?_

And then the light returned, only she wasn't in a wintry land anymore. She was standing in the hall of a great palace, its walls and floor shining rainbow. The room was beautiful, and it took her breath away. The walls of the palace glistened, the colors shifting and morphing into one another as they shone throughout the halls.

In front of her was a green-clad woman, with her back turned to Sharzad. Her dress was iridescent, the warmest shade of emerald green she'd ever seen. Stunning patterns of gold and rose shimmered upon the fabric. Her wings were crystalline, made of white, shining stars.

The woman turned around, and Sharzad let her jaw drop. She was simply _beautiful_. Her eyes were sky blue, and her brown hair fell in ringlet curls to her waist. Her face was tanned, and it shined with an ancient glamour of truth.

"You have reached the Palace of Prisms," she said, echoing the same voice that Sharzad had heard as she'd entered the Cave. "I am Anahita, guardian fairy of Rangin."

"Anahita"… Sharzad gasped. She felt like an idiot for not knowing who she was; after all, she had grown up knowing this woman's name. Anahita was the head of Rangin, and supervised the creation of rainbows and clouds on the planet of Iris; she had patented a method of rainbow-creation, one that had made her famous throughout the realm. "Lady Anahita, it is an honor to meet you."

Anahita held out a shard, one that glistened with the colors of the rainbow. Cautiously, Sharzad extended her hand and took it.

"You have proven that you are worthy of this shard," she said. "Your courage in the face of danger was remarkable. Use it with honor, Princess. And liberate those who do not have your power."

"I will," breathed Sharzad. "I just have one question."

"You may ask," Anahita responded. "Only one question, though, before you return back to your people."

"Who was the woman whom Isolde was about to execute?"

Anahita was silent for a moment, then she answered. "She was formerly Isolde's maid, the one who sent the shards to Fulgur. She was executed sixty-two years ago for treason against the queen."

"What was her name?" But before the last word had even left her mouth, the palace disappeared in a whirl of color. She gasped as she was ejected out, bursting into the sky.

* * *

Daewon stood outside of the Cave of Colors, with the witches and warrior. Arishtat was beginning to look worried.

"An hour has passed," he said. "This worries me. Why is it taking our princess so long to return?"

"I don't know," Daewon said, sighing. He was more annoyed than worried about Sharzad; their conversation was still on his mind.

How in the realms could she be so gullible? First she wanted the witches to be set free, and then she almost told the priestess of Rêve their secrets! What is wrong with her? He'd never met anyone who was so susceptible to lies.

_I can't believe I thought I _liked _her_, he thought. All of the admiration he'd felt for her, for her beautiful auburn hair and shining brown eyes, was gone now. _I can't believe I was such an idiot. Only an idiot would have a crush on a stupid girl like her. She may be pretty, but she just doesn't care enough about bringing Aria down. And I can't believe I thought her act was… cute._

He had such bad taste in girls. After Aria had shown him her true colors, he hadn't been able to pursue a single girlfriend. Several girls had come up to him, asking if they could go out, but he'd turned them all down – his heart just wasn't into it. And now, when he did find someone he liked, she turned out to be the total opposite of Aria, but in an equally bad way – a completely naïve, gullible loser.

Shaking his head, he turned towards the Cave of Colors, wondering what was taking her so long.

And then the Cave exploded with a brilliant rainbow.

Sharzad flew into the air, the rainbow trailing after her. She landed neatly on the cloud and held up her hand. In her fingers was a rainbow-colored shard.

Daewon gaped at it. _She found it… _He could hardly contain his excitement.

"Princess!" Arishtat looked relieved. "It is good that you are back."

"Got the shard?" Stormy interrupted, walking towards the princess. She eyed the shard, as if testing its authenticity. "Looks like you finally did _something_ right." She let out a sneer.

"This is great!" said Daewon, letting out an exalted whoop. Now they had all three shards of the key to Glacia. "Now, I say we go home." He turned back towards Sharzad, and added, "Unless you don't want to sleep before the big day ahead of us."

He could have sworn that he saw a flash of anger in Sharzad's eyes, but he didn't care. He was glad that she'd gotten the shard for them, but not so glad that he'd forgotten how she'd almost screwed everything up for them.

_Well, as Stormy said, she actually did something right for once_, he thought. _It doesn't matter. We'll be in the realm of Glacia by tomorrow. _He flexed his arm.

_And then I'll take down Aria for once and for all._

* * *

It was the end of the day. Darius was ready to collapse; he might have, had it not been for the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins, the fear that kept him up.

All day, they had deliberated on resolutions, getting nearly nowhere. They had come to a vote several times on the more moderate resolutions, proposed by Domino, Whisperia, and Linphea. But nothing had worked; they'd all failed to pass with the required two-thirds majority. There was only one resolution left to vote on. He held his breath as the chairman began to speak.

"The final vote shall be for the Summoning of the Excidium," he said. "This vote differs from all of the other resolutions; in order to bring this creation forward, all member realms should be in unanimous agreement. Without that, the realms cannot summon the Excidium." He looked at President Chandra Narayanan. "The Republic of Magix?"

President Narayanan nodded. "Magix votes 'yes' for the summoning of the Excidium," he said.

"The Republic of Summa?" Chair Gopal called.

President O'Shalley didn't blink. "The Republic of Summa votes for the summoning of the Excidium."

Darius tensed. He looked around at the room; from the vibe he got, everyone seemed to agree. He couldn't even make out one face against the decision.

"The Queendom of Linphea?" Chair Gopal called.

Queen Rachel hesitated, then looked at her daughter, whose face was resolute. After a few moments, she said, …"Linphea votes for the Excidium."

"The Kingdom of Andros?"

"Andros is for it," King Teredor said at once, his eyes flashing.

"The Realm of Domino?"

"Yes," said King Oritel and Queen Marion in unison. Their eyes locked together, a silent agreement.

"The United Faerie Realms of Tír na nÓg?"

Queen Nebula paused for a second, looking rather hesitant. Darius could almost feel her dilemma; Tír na nÓg was a new realm in the UR, and therefore had to prove herself strong enough; however, as Earth was in a different dimension as Magix, Aria was not as much of a threat to her kingdom. Maybe she was in a position to have reservations about sending the Excidium. But he shouldn't have hoped. In a quiet voice, she said, "In the interest of dimensional safety and interrealm stability, Tír na nÓg votes for the summoning of the Excidium."

Darius watched as King Radius, his father, Queen Tsunami, King Jun, King Cyros, and King Erendor all voted for the Excidium. This was it; there was only one more realm left to vote. Once Rêve cast its vote, Aria's fate would be inevitable. He sunk lower in his chair as Chair Arjun Gopal turned towards King Gabriel du Rêve. "The Kingdom of Rêve?"

King Gabriel stepped off of his throne and walked forward. There was a silence as everyone stared at him, taken aback by his calm, unaffected composure. He then began to speak, his quiet yet authoritative voice reverberating around the walls of the room.

"The Kingdom of Rêve votes against the summoning of the Excidium."

* * *

**Ooh, that was it! Anyone wondering why Gabriel chose not to vote for the Excidium? That will be explained in future chapters, of course.**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Daewon and Sharzad head to the Gates of Glacia with Darcy and Stormy.**

**\- Darius and Maire unearth a crucial event, one that explains a good part of why Aria is mentally ill.**

**See you all next week!**


	9. Chapter 9: Against Orders

**Hello, everyone! I forgot to update on Sunday, so here I am now with the next installment of ATIS!**

**I just want to extend a heartfelt thank-you to VampireNinja1706 for reviewing. As authors, we deeply appreciate support, especially in the form of reviews. It means a lot to us when people give us feedback. If there's anyone else out there, please, by all means, review to your heart's content!**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_"Priestess," Sharzad stammered, then bowed slightly. "I'm honored to meet you."_**

**_Atete smiled, and her face was warm and friendly. "I assume you have a good reason for staying in disguise," she said._**

**_"I do," said Sharzad. Suddenly, she had a thought._**

**_"Um, I was thinking – you're really good at magic, and I think you might be able to help us. I just wanted to ask – do you know a spell to find someone's location?"_**

**_Priestess Atete tipped her head. "Tracking spells are very difficult to complete. I only know of one person who has mastered this, and that is the former High Priestess of Rêve. But even she did not have complete control over it – the spell was too strong, and she died using it. Might I ask whom you are looking for?"_**

**_"We're on a mission to bring a criminal to justice," Sharzad explained. "We're looking to bring back A" –_**

**_"Stop!" yelped Daewon, turning towards the priestess. "We really need to get going."_**

**_"Of course," Atete said politely, her face carefully concealing any hint of surprise. "Good day to you both." She turned around and headed away._**

**_"Why did you have to do that?" Sharzad hissed. "Did you have to be so rude? She could have helped us! And you just shut me up while I was" –_**

**_"You told her what we were doing!" Daewon snapped. "Now she definitely knows who we're looking for."_**

**_"So?" said Sharzad, stung. "She would've helped us. She's wise and powerful. Why couldn't we have just taken her along with us?"_**

**_"Because she would've had the exact same reaction as your parents if they knew what we were doing!" Daewon snarled. "You complete idiot. Now we won't be able to find the shard."_**

**_"Don't you dare call me an idiot," Sharzad yelled back. "I thought you were my friend."_**

**_Daewon shook his head. "Let's just go."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: AGAINST ORDERS

_8 days until…_

The temple wafted with smoke, filling the air with the sweet scent of burnt sage. Because of its dark walls, no one would have guessed that it was broad daylight outside. A brown-skinned woman sat cross-legged on the floor, closing her eyes as she held her hands over the burning torch.

"Three-quarters of the lunar cycle have passed," she murmured. "The waxing gibbous now rises, as we emerge into the second half of this fateful fortnight. Speak to me, Hekate, and let me partake of your knowledge in what Fate shall unfold."

Those words were merely ceremonial and ritualistic; only the most learned could even hope to communicate with the gods. Although the gods had created the universe, they did not contact mortals, nor did they have a say in fate; it was a person's free will, and decisions, that defined his or her path. Although many would have called her one of the wisest women in the world, she knew that she had so much more to learn, in the ever-waning time before she departed to the afterlife. But witches were a superstitious lot, and some of the traditions she had learned, however foolish, had stuck with her throughout her long life.

This was her time to think. Time which she could use to process the ins and outs, and to consider problems she'd been made privy to. Currently, the problem of Aria and the spell of transfigural possession.

She had not yet found the solution. She'd spoken with psychologists, sorcerers, and powerful warlocks, but she still had not found the answer. Every day that passed was a day closer to Aria's inevitable doom. Yet she knew she had to be patient. She was not like young Maire; she knew that frustration and worry only made a situation harder. And yet, there were days when she came close to that brink of panic, panic which she thought she had well-conquered, for Aria was depending on her, and if she failed, there would be no one to blame but she.

As she was engaged in thought, someone suddenly burst into the room, interrupting her thoughts.

"_Mater _Saraswati," she cried, using the word for 'mother' in _Runica_, an ancient language of Magix that outdated the vernacular language of Magixian. "I must tell you something."

"Yes, _filia_?" Priestess Saraswati asked, turning her attention from the fire to the woman who'd entered the room. _Soror _Atete was the newest and youngest member of the group. She had been there for only twenty-three years, a mere blink in Saraswati's long lifespan of five-hundred and two years. It was not a coincidence that thinkers lived much longer than those who didn't question; five-hundred years was abnormal for a fairy, let alone a witch. Her longevity was one of the rather undue reasons why people gave her so much respect.

"I was in Fulgur yesterday," she said breathlessly. "The planet of Iris. While I was there, I came across Princess Sharzad and a friend of hers. They seem to be involved in some vigilante-justice work."

"Is that so?" Saraswati could not say that this statement surprised her. Although Sharzad had never been in her class, she made it her job to know the character of every student at Alfea. Her assessment had been that Sharzad was rather naïve, and filled with fierce notions of justice and fairness. Notions that, unfortunately, were not so feasible in the real world.

"I believe they are making a big mistake," Atete said worriedly. "They seem to believe they can take on Cacciatore – the woman who killed a guardian fairy not even two days ago! _Mater_, please tell me – what do I do? Do you think I should alert the Fulgur authorities, so that they inform the princess's parents? Or do you believe that would be interference? Please, tell me! I can't" –

"Hush, _filia_," Saraswati said. Her firm, calm tone immediately silenced the younger priestess. The high priestess stood up, walked towards the fairy, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I cannot tell you what to do. It is your decision to make, and I will not interfere with it. But I will give you my advice. Have you ever made mistakes in your life, Atete?"

Atete stared at her, confusion in her eyes. "Mistakes? Y-yes, I have made mistakes. Lots, when I was younger. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I do not ask you this to make you feel lowly, or have you list all of your mistakes," Saraswati answered. "That is not the point. The point is: what happened as a result of those mistakes?"

Atete frowned. "I often felt miserable afterwards, and extremely guilty. But I also learned from those mistakes, and they helped me grow as a person. If it was a big mistake, I would work not to make it again."

"Then I would advise you to let the young fairy grow as well," Saraswati said. "Let them fall; whatever happens shall happen. It is not your burden to keep them from making mistakes – and it is not theirs, either. It is the only way they shall learn."

Atete was silent for a moment, then swallowed. "All right," she said. "I shall do as you say. Thank you, _Mater_."

"Of course, _filia_," Saraswati answered. "Do not feel sad about letting Fate take its course."

The priestess disappeared, closing the door. Saraswati resumed her vigil in front of the fire, allowing herself to process the current problem – along with the new information that had just been thrown her way.

* * *

Sharzad sat in her room. She was dressed in her usual brown suit, ready for the big day. However, the excitement at the final stage of their mission, combined with her elation at finding the key, was not enough to block out the negativity brewing in her heart.

What gave Daewon the right to be so rude to her? Even after she got the shard, he never even congratulated her or told her that she'd done a good job. All he did was turn away and make some snide comment about how she didn't want to sleep or something.

And he wasn't even going to _consider_ letting the witches go. He and Arishtat were so convinced that the Trix deserved to stay behind bars. _They _helped _us find the shards! They're without powers, and their sister is _dead_! How is it fair to keep them behind bars after that?_

She was going to have to convince them. She was going to find them that morning and stop them from calling the Interrealm Justice Department. It just wasn't fair. They may have had horrible attitudes on the past three trips, but the witches deserved to go free after all they'd done.

It was just then that someone knocked on the door, alerting her from her thoughts. "Yes?" she said. "Come on in."

"Your Highness," Yadira said, as she entered Sharzad's room. "I have a message for you from your mother."

Sharzad sat up; this was news. Her mother never sent a servant to send her a message; she almost always came herself to talk to her daughter. _This has got to be something important._

"A riot is occurring thirty kilometers from here, in the city of Parsua. It is not clear who has been injured, though the cause has been linked to unrest, due to anger at the UR and the government of Fulgur for failing to make a strong decision regarding Cacciatore.

"Therefore, your mother has decreed that no one shall leave the palace. You and Lord Daewon cannot continue your research project today. You may not leave until she had dealt with the rioters and placated everyone from causing more harm."

Sharzad sprang to her feet. "What?"

"It is Her Majesty's orders," Yadira said simply. "I am only following what she has said." She narrowed her eyes at Sharzad. "And don't you be breaking any rules."

Sharzad could hardly breathe. _But today – we're going to be going to Glacia today. _They had planned this – today was supposed to be the big day.

"Okay," she said. "Thanks, Yadira. I – do you mind leaving me alone?"

Yadira looked at her in surprise, obviously expecting more resistance, but she nodded. "Of course, Your Highness. Call me if you need anything. I will be outside." She left the room.

Sharzad slumped down in her chair and picked up her phone. She began to dial Darcy's disposable phone number. The phone rang, and then the witch picked up.

"Akane," she said, using the false name, "we have a problem."

* * *

Angéle closed her eyes, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the boxroom. Normally she'd be in her room, but she needed a different place to practice, a different environment. She focused on the energy within her and concentrated, focusing on getting a speck of power into her veins.

She had done this every day for the past six months. It had now become more of a ritual, something she forced herself to do, even though there was absolutely no meaning. She tried to create a speck of energy, just _one speck_, in her hands.

She focused on her heart, the internal source of every fairy's energy. _Come on, please… _She tried to push energy from her heart through her veins, into her hands, into her palms. She opened her eyes.

Nothing. No ball of energy sat in her hands, nor did she feel a speck of power. If anything, her body was weaker. It was almost as if nothing was there, as if she'd lost her energy for good.

Which didn't bode well for her current mission: to gain access to a transformation higher than even Sirenix.

A month before Angéle had been captured, she had decided to embark on a quest for Dreamix, a transformation that would allow her to delve into the subconscious mind and access the Land of Dreams. It was one of the most powerful transformations in the dimension, and therefore, gaining it was very difficult. A fairy had a year to complete a task, and if she completed it, she would be granted the power of Dreamix.

She had begun to work on the task, trying to explore her mind and figure out what was going on. But then she'd been captured, and with that, her powers had more-or-less decayed, making her task futile. And now, the year was almost up…

She thought of her mother, who had been killed so brutally, and her father, who had been more-or-less a broken half of himself after her death. She felt miserable inside, wondering how he was doing, now that she was gone. _It must be killing him. Oh Mierve, what if he's gone now? What if he couldn't bear the loss of both his wife and daughter… _She gasped, remembering her first memory of his unraveling.

It had been three days after her mother's death. Angéle had been in her room, lying in her bed. Her sleep was restless, for she was too terrified to dream. The first night, she'd woken up screaming, horrified as she relived every moment of her mother's death.

She dozed fitfully. Then suddenly she was awoken by a snarl, furious and demanding. "How dare you insinuate I'm a horrible father?"

Angéle woke with a start. The king's calm voice spoke below, though she detected a note of panic in his tone. "I'm not insinuating anything, Franc. Please, you're making a big mistake."

_My father!_ Angéle stared at the wall. What's he doing? Her father roared, his rage echoing through the palace walls.

"I will NOT listen! I am not consorting with you royal crooks any longer. You used my wife for your own agenda, but you will not take my daughter, too! This isn't going to work anymore!"

"Trinity made the sacrifice out of her free choice," the king protested. "And what a valiant sacrifice she made, one that will be honored throughout all of time" –

"HOW – DARE – YOU!" Angéle's father seethed, and Angéle drew back in fear. "THIS IS MY _DAUGHTER_ WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"If you leave now, I will no longer be able to protect you," the king said urgently. "The child is bound to be under threat. I won't be able to stop the inevitable."

"Hell to your protection," Angéle's father spat. "It didn't do anything for my wife, and it won't do anything for my daughter, either." He stormed up the steps, and Angéle leaned back in fright, never having faced her father in this mood.

The next morning, they left the castle and were unpacking their things in a two-room cottage, cramped between walls.

Angéle hated the cottage. Everything about it was a prison, confining and eternal. But she knew better than to complain. And she also knew better than to ask her father what he and the king had fought about, what he had meant when he'd called her "special". She didn't want to know the answer herself.

For the next two years, Angéle stayed at home. She did all the chores and the cooking while her father went to work. She continued to study her priestly spells and powers, but nothing was the same. Without her mother, an empty void filled her from top to bottom, one that she'd never overcome.

She was no longer training to become the Priestess of Rêve. Since her father had banned her from continuing with such studies, her old life was on hold. Since they practically lived in the middle of nowhere, she could barely even leave the house. Her life was utterly lonely, her father unable to provide her with the love he had before.

For her mother had been their anchor. She was the by-all of everything, their guardian angel. Without her, nothing was the same anymore.

And that was the way it always would be.

_I need help_, she thought. She had not slept well for the last few days. Restlessness had overcome her, and she often experienced stabbing pains in her heart. Closing her eyes, she called upon the guardian fairy of Dreamix, the one remotely magical thing she could do.

A white jeweled box in the shape of a swan appeared in front of her. It opened to reveal a miniaturized apparition of Desirée, the guardian fairy of Dreamix.

"Greetings, Angéle," she said in a raspy voice, the voice that had shocked Angéle when she'd first met her. "What is it you wish to know?"

Angéle looked at her. She'd heard of Desirée's grandeur long before she'd set foot in the Cave of Dreams. Her voice was aged, and so was her appearance; she was a dark-skinned woman with long silver hair and blue eyes. But her wisdom extended far beyond her four hundred years of age, which was why she spoke with such an ancient glamour.

"I need help," Angéle said desperately. "The time is almost up."

"Yes, you have eight days and seven nights left to complete the task," Desirée said matter-of-factly. "You can already feel your energy starting to drain, Angéle. It has taken you until now to realize the dire circumstances."

"But I can't use my magic anyways," Angéle protested. "How on earth do you expect me to complete the task?"

Desirée flicked her hair back. "How many times to tell you, Angéle? This test does not require magic. Sure, it would be _helpful _to have magical ability, but you do not _need _it." She looked at Angéle gravely. "And yet, you do not focus your energy on this task. What can I possibly do to help you, after that?"

"I… don't know," said Angéle, feeling faint.

"You are the only one who can help yourself at this point, Angéle," Desirée said sternly. "I can do no more. Either you pass the task or you don't." She disappeared, the box's lid closed, and then it vanished.

_I can't do this_, Angéle thought, an involuntary shudder going through her body. _I can't. _She collapsed to the floor.

The year was ending soon. Angéle could already feel her energy draining, even more than it had over the past year. It would be gone in about a week. And when it was over, she would have no hope of getting out of here…

She looked up in surprise as someone entered through the door. Rather, a golden-haired someone. Her eyes were bright and her hair was soft and sleek; she'd clearly worked very hard on her appearance that morning. She grinned down at Angéle. "All right?" she asked smugly.

"Aria?" Angéle asked. She managed to pull herself off of the ground and into a sitting position. "Why are you here? I mean" – she caught herself. "What's going on?"

Aria smirked. "Just coming around to say hi," she said. "How're you doing?"

"Okay," said Angéle unsteadily, her voice wavering. "I'm fine." That was when she remembered something.

"Isolde has me sweep the entire sixteenth floor once a week," she said. "I was wondering, do you want to do it with me?"

Aria laughed. "What do you think I am, some simple kitchen-sweep?" she asked scornfully. "You think I would stoop down to _that _level?"

Angéle's heart plummeted. _I should've known she wouldn't want to do anything with me. _She let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she apologized. "I just thought it might give us some time together. I mean, we're both stuck here, so we might as well make the most of it."

"_This _is what you call making the most of it?" Aria laughed.

Angéle held her gaze steadily. Finally Aria let out a sigh. "All right," she sighed. "I'll come." She rolled her eyes. "But if I mess up my hair, you're dead."

"You won't mess up your hair," Angéle said automatically.

"And why is that?" Aria asked, her eyes narrowing.

Angéle didn't even think. Instead, she just blurted out, "Because nothing could ever mess it up."

There was a silence. Aria stared at her for a long moment. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Nice," she gasped between her laughs. "Looks like I have another admirer." She shrugged. "Well, having an admirer is always good, especially in a place like this."

Angéle's cheeks burned; if it wasn't for her dark skin, she was sure she would've been a brilliant shade of red. _Why did I just say that? _Lowering her head, she turned to find the brooms, and passed Aria one.

"How do you sweep?" Aria looked at the broom with disdain.

"You just have to push all the dust in one corner," Angéle responded. "Like this." She picked up the broom and began to sweep, pushing the dust to the side.

Aria coughed and gagged. "Ew, this place sucks!"

"You try it," Angéle responded. She moved to another corner of the room.

She found that having Aria along was a hindrance rather than a help. Aria kept bursting into fits of coughing, muttering about how crazy she was to be doing this. "I tell you, the things a girl has to resort to once imprisoned," she muttered.

Angéle could understand where Aria was coming from. Although she had been raised to live as humbly as circumstances would allow, she'd never had to sweep the floor before coming here, either.

"This reminds me of the people back in MOA," Aria huffed as she swept. "The kids who couldn't sing had to sweep the floor of the common-room, while the rest of us would sit and eat."

Angéle dropped her broom. "Your school _allowed _this?"

"Yeah," said Aria, rolling her eyes. "The teachers were totally clueless – they probably even endorsed the social order. We could do whatever we wanted."

"But that's so mean," Angéle gasped.

"So?" Aria responded. "They deserved it for not being able to sing as well as us. Let me tell you, I was the star. I ruled over everyone." She smiled smugly. "And that is why Isolde brought me here, you see. She brought me here because she knows I'm better than everyone else!"

"What?" gasped Angéle, unable to process what was going on.

"Don't you see?" Aria laughed. "She's going to make me powerful. She's going to make me triumph over my enemies, and restore all that is wrong with the world. She's going to make me rise!"

Angéle's mind was reeling. _How could she do that? _Without thinking, she turned her back to Aria.

"What are you doing?" Aria demanded.

"I'm going to my room," Angéle answered. "I'm not sure I want to talk to you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Aria had fired up, and she towered over the girl. Angéle shrank back.

"You're not who I thought you were," she sobbed, turning around and fleeing to her room. Her body felt weak and insignificant, but her shaky legs were at least steady enough to get her across the hall.

She could hear Aria's enraged shouts behind her. "Well then, fine! I never liked you, anyways! You're a stuck-up loser, just like the rest of them! Anyways, once I get my revenge, I won't ever have to see you again!" She slammed the door.

Angéle's legs gave way, and she hit her bed facedown, crying. She was at a complete loss for words.

_How could I have thought I'd ever find a friend?_

* * *

Daewon looked at Sharzad. "Ready for the plan?" he asked.

Sharzad nodded, heading to the garden hedge which they'd snuck through five days prior. The plan was simple; they would sneak outside, being careful to keep away from the guards. Darcy and Stormy were pulling some strings to get them a spacecraft. What strings they were, Daewon didn't know, and he thought they were better off not knowing.

_Kinda wish Arishtat was here. _There was no mistaking it: the guy was _cool_. He smiled slightly, remembering how they had bonded the previous day over spacecrafts and flying. But they had no choice; if he knew they were going, he would probably lock them in their rooms for the rest of the day.

He felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. _This is it. _In a few hours, they would be landing on Glacia to defeat Aria, the fairy who had killed his childhood friend and turned against everyone. _The liar who had everyone wrapped around her fingers until now. _He clenched his teeth thinking about her.

He remembered the days he'd been under her torture, back when he was at MOA. The two of them had started dating when he was an eighth-year and she was a ninth-year. For the first month, things had gone well. They'd had a fairly decent relationship, going out to buy pizza together and hanging out in the common-room – just casual things that boyfriends and girlfriends did together in high-school.

But then things had changed. Aria had started to expect more, demanding that Daewon come to every performance that she had. If he ever failed to compliment her singing, she would act cold, claiming that he didn't care enough for her. She cut off any conversation he had about himself, simply talking about herself all the time. Daewon couldn't even argue with her. She was too learned in the art of demand, the art of modeling him as guilty and heartless.

And then came the worst part; Aria had started to bully Galatea, Daewon's closest friend. She'd sent spiteful anonymous notes to Galatea online, ruining her self-confidence completely. They'd gotten the other students involved, but no one had ever found out who was the one doing the cyberbullying – no one except Daewon. He'd known it the second he caught Aria in the act of pouring Nodule Potion into Galatea's coffee, two days before her sudden disappearance. Only now had he learned that the sudden disappearance had been to go to Alfea.

He didn't know what had happened in the past three years in Alfea, but he guessed that it was nothing good. It was not for nothing that Alfea was the highest-ranked school for fairies in the Magical Dimension, and so with the new skills she learned, she'd switched from petty spitefulness to evil destructiveness. _After all, that's what the Trix did. But the Trix didn't actually kill very many people, so that makes Aria _far _worse._

He glanced over at Sharzad, who was standing away from him, still quiet. _That's weird. She's being weirdly quiet. Wonder what's up._ "You okay?" he asked.

Sharzad sniffed, which was something also unusual for her. She crossed her arms. "As if _you _care."

"What?" Daewon wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"You always act so arrogant," she snapped. "As if you know everything there is to know. Just do me a favor, okay? Stop ordering me around."

_What did I do? _thought Daewon, not understanding a word of what Sharzad had said. _Why are women always so frustrating? _"I didn't do anything," he said. "Maybe you should cut down the whining a little."

"_You _were the one who stopped me from talking to Priestess Atete, when she was about to give us important information" –

"Oh, so _that's _what this is about!" Daewon couldn't stop from raising his voice. "You're upset because I saved the mission! I stopped us from being reported to your goody-goody mom, who would've put a stop to it immediately" –

"Don't you dare bring my mom into this!" she fired back.

"No?" said Daewon heatedly. "Why not? _She's _the one who stopped us from being able to use the normal spacecraft. It's because of her we might not even be able to reach Glacia" –

"If you're going to be so immature about this, then I won't even speak to you!" Sharzad turned around, thrusting her nose into the air.

Then there was a voice from above. "Stop your chattering, pixies, unless you want to alert the entire city that we're here!"

A spacecraft landed on the ground, one of lower quality than the royal ship, but a blessing nonetheless. Stormy stuck her head out, staring impatiently.

"You coming?" she sneered. "Or are we leaving you behind?"

Daewon cast Sharzad a disgusted look. "Let's go." He climbed up the ramp to the ship. A moment later, Sharzad followed.

The flight took off, and they were soon soaring in the air, away from the planet of Electrix.

"How did you get this ship?" Daewon asked.

Darcy shrugged. "We pulled a few strings," she said. "I mean, you pixies are so dependent on your royal fleet, you probably wouldn't understand. We witches have other means of getting what we want."

"I'm not a pixie," said Daewon, anger rising in his chest. He wasn't a fairy-being – he was a warlock, just like Darcy and Stormy. Although warlocks were equally enfranchised in Melody as fairy-beings were, the fact that the royal family always comprised itself of fairies and warriors was… irksome, to say the least. It always bothered him that fairy-beings managed to get special privileges that warlocks didn't have.

"Whatever," Darcy said, rolling her eyes. "We're going." She pressed a button, and she ship enabled atmospheric defenses as it sailed into the stratosphere. She looked back towards Sharzad.

"Make sure you show your royal seal to the immigration officers once we reach the troposphere," she said. "Then they won't question us as we go. We don't have a royal spaceship this time, so we're bound to raise a few eyebrows."

"How long is it going to take for us to reach Glacia?" Sharzad asked.

Darcy shrugged. "At the fastest speed, five hours."

"Wonderful." Daewon sank back into his chair. _Five hours stuck with those annoying witches and a princess who now hates me. Just what I need. _But then he thought of Galatea, and his fists clenched.

_If this gets us to Aria, it'll be worth it…_

* * *

"Interesting," Isolde murmured, staring at her tome. "Very interesting."

She flipped the pages, staring into the book. It was a book that she had stolen from the castle library when she was very young, and since then, had taught herself many spells, spells that would one day ensure her dominance over the kingdom. Called the Tome of Sorcery, it had been written thousands of years ago, by the most learned sorceresses, fairies, and witches in the realms. It had been from this book that she'd learned the art of transfigural possession.

The Axe of Anguta was a curious object. It was the only magical relic she knew that had a connection with death; death was a matter that was strictly handled by the powers of divinity. No mortal had the power to breach that gate, until his or her own death.

It was not for nothing, however, that this Axe had been fashioned by the Nunangatan god of the Underworld. It had certain powers that she would utilize – very important powers for her mission. If her mission had been to conquer the realms, Isolde would not have been satisfied with the Axe – she would have needed something much more. It was not control over the dimension that she wanted; she was perfectly satisfied with what she had. No, it was something much more.

_The Axe increases the power of its bearer through acts of revenge. As more and more destruction is caused, the Axe exponentially increases the strength of its owner. At the end of each act, however, the bearer will have no memory of what he or she has done._

This was what Isolde had tested, and so far, everything had gone by the book. She had sent Aria to Solaria to kill her parents, although she had no memory of what had happened. It had massively increased her destructive capacity; the first time, she'd only killed Ujurak and injured a few other members of his tribe. But the second time, she'd left three thousand people dead and six thousand wounded or missing. Her power was truly fantastic.

_Better not get ahead of myself_, Isolde warned herself. After all, the best plans required patience and caution. She couldn't make Aria enact the spell she needed until her mind was fully under her control.

_And then I will find the last traitor, the one who committed the ultimate act of betrayal against me. And it will all be thanks to my faithful servant._

She would never let anyone betray her ever again. She would have her revenge completed, and destroy all of the people who had ever committed wrongs against her. Her plan was in motion.

Sighing, she walked out of her study, slamming the doors shut.

* * *

It had been another exhausting day. The realms had still not managed to come to any agreement about how to deal with Aria. King Jun had suggested putting the armies of all the realms together; that plan had immediately been struck down. Although the realms were willing to work together to promote peace in the Dimension, each realm preferred to keep her independence, and was not willing to combine armies until absolutely necessary.

_Makes sense_, thought Darius. _After all, the first time the realms ever sent out a joint army under a single command was last year, during the War of Tritannus. _Each sovereign's realm had a history far beyond the Age of Unity. As determined as they all were to defeat Aria, he couldn't actually imagine them doing anything other than arguing each other's lips off.

_Why did they ask me to come here? _It wasn't as if anyone even cared about his opinion. But since he was the crown prince, he had to stay there to support his father, and help him come up with a position so that he could argue during deliberation. But his father wasn't even listening to his position – he was adamant about the fact that Aria needed to face swift, merciless retribution.

Darius was sick of helping him. He loved his dad, but he couldn't believe how close-minded he was being about this. And for all of his talk about saving the dimension, he hadn't even declared a state of emergency in Fulgur yet. As of now, all of the other realms had, but his father refused to follow suit, saying he didn't want to cause mass panic. _As if a mass attack on a major city isn't a cause of dimension-wide panic._

He thought back to the past two years, the years after his relationship with Aria. He'd dated a few girls then, but their relationships had been casual and brief, and none had lasted more than a few months. It was as if his heart couldn't hold onto anyone but Aria.

And now she was missing. Darius knew that the only way he would ever be satisfied would be if she came back. He _had _to bring her back home and save her from herself. Whatever her problems were, they could be fixed.

As he thought, his phone rang again. Darius picked it up, seeing the caller ID: _Maire_. _What does she want?_ "Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"You've got to see this," Maire gasped, her voice breathless.

"Great," said Darius, irritably. "What is it _now_?"

"Shut up and look!" Her face was white; whatever she had seen, it wasn't good. _Okay, this is serious_, he realized.

"Show me," he said. "What did you look at?"

"Her journal," said Maire, showing the diary in front of the screen. "Read it!"

Darius stared at the lines. As he read aloud, his eyes widened, and he gasped.

_8 Duodecemenis 1012_

_It's been a few months since my breakup with Darius. I've tried dating more, but to no avail. The boys at Red Fountain are pathetic. They really don't care about me. And the girls are all jealous, because I'm better at singing than them._

_Why haven't I learned by now? No boy is ever going to love me. I should just give up the search right now. Every time I date, I'm always plagued by the curse of that one boy, the first one I ever dated, who should be rotting in hell right now – Daewon._

_7 Trimensis 1012, the day before I started at Alfea. Daewon cornered me in the common-room. He screamed at me, calling me a fake and a lunatic and a liar. He told me that he didn't know what he was thinking, becoming my boyfriend. He told me that I didn't deserve to ever date again, and shouted to everyone that no boy should ever think_ _of dating me._

_It was the worst day of my life. I should have kept my decorum; if there's one thing that MOA taught me, it was that dignity and pride was very important. But I just couldn't keep it together. I ran up to the girls' dorm, sobbing madly, my makeup dripping down my cheeks. Not one person came to comfort me. Not even my best friends came upstairs and_

_I MUST STOP! I __cannot_ _think about those times. It will be the end of me, the end of everything. I am __not_ _the girl I once was. I am strong, beautiful, and powerful. And I will never see Daewon again. He is a figment of the past, something that never existed to begin with._

The diary ended, and Darius's mind was reeling. He could barely contain his fury. _That critter is still in the palace, enjoying my mother's hospitality…_

"Well?" Maire demanded. "Spill."

"Aria _told _me about him," Darius gasped. "The day before she… she broke up with me." He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth together as he remembered.

It had been a stormy day. Darius had burst into Light Rock Café, skiving off Aviation 101 to respond to his girlfriend's distress call. The only person there was Aria, along with a man standing behind the counter, (unsuccessfully) ignoring the girl at the table. He stared at her, shocked.

Her eyes were red; she'd been crying. Despite this, her makeup was intact, and her face looked just as beautiful as ever – probably even more so attractive. Her face had the appearance of a hurt princess, one who had been kidnapped and needed her savior to come rescue her.

"Aria," he gasped, scooping her up into his arms. She clung to him, resting her face against his shoulder. "What in the realms happened?"

"I'm s-s-scared," she choked out. "I – I think someone's stalking me."

"Who?" Darius demanded, pulling Aria in even tighter. _No one messes with my girl. _"Who is this?"

"I don't know," she said weakly. "Someone sent me a message online." She showed him her phone.

He grabbed it, staring down at the message in horror. It was written in Harmonian, and his Harmonian skills were poor at the time; nevertheless, he could make out the general idea. _You stupid loser, cheater, and lout. Someday, you're going to get the punishment you deserve, and the whole world will be laughing._

"That – that's"… Darius was furious. Someone had the nerve to send Aria this horrible message. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"I have a few suspicions," she said. "Some people back at my old school – they didn't like me. They were horrible to me – they were jealous because I was the best singer in the class!" Her voice fired out angrily. "They did this to me." Her voice became quieter.

"There was this boy… Daewon," she wept. "He might be behind it. I think it's him."

"What did he do?" Darius demanded.

He'd never gotten an answer to that question. The next day, Aria had broken up with him, leaving him utterly confused and devastated. Apparently, he hadn't given her enough support, even though he'd come the second she'd called, getting a detention from Professor Krishnan for his troubles.

And then the next year, he'd met Daewon. He'd only seen him a few times, either in Magix or when he came to Red Fountain for aviation class, but those few times had been enough for him to gather an utter dislike of him. The boy was arrogant and thoughtless, always acting as if he was on top of the world.

Darius had always hated the fact that he'd never been able to confront Daewon and ask him what he'd done. He'd never had the guts to do it. For one thing, Aria wasn't his girlfriend anymore. For another thing, what if he only further ignited the cyberbullying? Whether Aria had ever bumped into Daewon during her second or third year at Alfea, he'd never known. Probably not. After all, wizards from the Academy usually only interacted with witches from Cloud Tower, the same way Red Fountain boys mainly only interacted with fairies from Alfea.

_I'm not going to stall any longer. _Darius clenched his fists. _I'm going to find Daewon and get an answer from him right now. _"Where is he?" he demanded. "Where is Daewon?"

Maire was about to answer, but just then, a soldier burst into Maire's room. Sir Arishtat, one of the palace guards.

"Miss Maire," he gasped, "I must speak to King Cyrus."

"Sir!" Darius barked, before Maire could respond. "We are in the middle of a conversation. You can talk to her after we're done."

"This is urgent, Your Highness," Arishtat gasped. "The princess and her friend, Lord Daewon, have gone missing."

_What? _A pressurized chamber of magma built up in Darius's heart, practically exploding out of his mouth's volcano. "Where did she go? WHERE DID DAEWON TAKE HER? And why did you not alert my mother?" _What scheme has Sharzad been taken with now?_

"Her Majesty is in Barq, suppressing a riot!" Arishtat cried. "I tried contacting her, but my phone did not send a signal."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Darius seethed. "We're going after her!" He looked towards his bedroom door. "Guard!" he bellowed.

A knight burst into the room. "What is it, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Get a spacecraft ready," he ordered. "I want it ready in five minutes. We are taking off!"

"But Prince," the knight protested, "your father"…

"I don't care!" Darius barked. "Just get it done!"

"It will be as you say, Your Highness," the knight gasped, turning around and running into the hallway. Darius turned back to his phone, glaring.

"Well?" he said. "Are you going to help or not?"

Maire looked at Arishtat, her eyes wide. Clearly she did not know what to do. Arishtat quickly answered.

"We will set off as well," he said. "I will get another spacecraft ready. Her Majesty ordered us to ground the spacecrafts, but I will find a way around" –

"Whatever, just get it done!" Darius snapped. "Do you have any idea where Sharzad has gone?"

There was a pause, then Arishtat answered. "To the forgotten realm of Glacia."

* * *

**Alright, the drama is up! Anyone got predictions as to what'll happen next?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Sharzad and Daewon reach the Gates of Glacia.**

**\- Darius, Maire, and Arishtat chase after Darius's sister.**

**That's it for now! See you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Gates of Glacia

**I made an error in uploading this chapter. I meant to upload this, but instead, I uploaded the ninth chapter twice. Thank you, Guest, for pointing that out to me. I'm sorry for the mistake.**

**Guest:**** Thanks for pointing that out for me. I would never have caught that on my own *shudders*. You should review more; I like hearing the thoughts of my readers. It'll also make me feel less lonely :)**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_"We know that you want to find Cacciatore," said Darcy, "and we're going to help you. We'll help you unlock the realm."_**

**_"Not so fast," said Daewon. "What exactly are _****you****_getting out of this?_**

**_"Our freedom," answered Darcy. "If we help you find the entrance to Glacia, you must agree to not turn us in, and to convince the United Realms to clear our names. That is all we ask."_**

**_"I don't believe that for a second," said Daewon immediately. "Is freedom really the only thing you want? What about taking over the world? That was your goal before this, wasn't it?"_**

**_"Without Icy, that is pointless," Darcy answered, a sudden wave of emotion coming over her expression. "She was the one who kept us driving forward, the one who kept us going. But now after what has happened to her, what we've seen, we don't want anything but to live peaceful lives. My dear sister"… A tear trickled down her face._**

**_Daewon looked at Sharzad. Her face had entirely changed. It had lost all of its hardness, and she was staring at Darcy and Stormy with sympathy. "If that is all you want," she said, "then we will help you. We will make sure you stay safe from the UR."_**

**_"_****Thank ****_you," breathed Darcy. She picked up her fallen sister and flew away._**

**_"Glad we agreed to help them," Sharzad said once the witches were out of earshot._**

**_"Oh, we're not just going to let them go free after this," he said. "We're just going to let them lead us to Glacia. They'll unlock the realm for us, and as soon as they do that, we're gonna call the Interrealm Justice Department and kick their sorry little butts."_**

**_"But that's wrong!" she cried. "We're not keeping our end of the deal!"_**

**_Daewon rolled his eyes. "So what? Just because they put up some cutesy act doesn't mean they deserve to go free!"_**

**_"But" –_**

**_"This is war, Sharzad!" he snapped. "We have to make sacrifices along the way. If one of those sacrifices ends up being the freedom of two highly classified criminals, then I'm fine with it!" He stormed off._**

**_He could hear Sharzad calling after him, but didn't care. All he could think was about how they were going to bring Aria to justice. _****I'm going to find her. I'm going to make sure she never hurts another person I love.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: THE GATES OF GLACIA

For the past few hours, Sharzad had seen nothing. No stars, no planets, nothing. There hadn't been so much as a comet streaking their way while they were flying.

The darkness of it scared her. She was beginning to understand why it had been so easy for Glacia to isolate herself from the rest of the Magical Dimension. There was absolutely nothing here. It was all just empty space.

Just as she was starting to think that Glacia was a barren, dead realm, she saw a white star ahead. Beyond that was the tiniest dot of a planet, blue and icy.

"Maneuver around it," Daewon warned. "Unless you want us to get caught in its gravitational field."

"Sure, Supreme Commander," Darcy said sarcastically, turning the ship slightly to the left.

Sharzad shivered; she was starting to feel scared. It was one thing to plan a journey somewhere, a journey which would involve plenty of courage and bravery. But now that they were actually on the ship, she was starting to have second thoughts. _What happens once we open Glacia? Then we come face-to-face with Aria. And then… what then?_

She remembered the images of Cacciatore she'd seen on the news broadcast. They had been frightening and terrible. Not only that, but she had killed a _guardian fairy_, along with thousands of other people. Who was to say that she wouldn't finish them off with a single spell?

_I've got to do this_, she thought, trying to shake her fear away. _I have to be brave. I'm an Alfea girl – I'm training to save the world. _She thought back to how Darius and Arishtat both had tried to stop her from this mission – it only made her more determined. _I _must _do this. I must do my duty and remove Cacciatore from this world when no one else will!_

They'd gone far from Magix. As far as they could tell, no one was chasing them; there was no ship showing up on the radar. They had put enough distance behind any possible pursuers to stop sailing at maximum speed; this way, they wouldn't burn up all of their fuel. They were also far enough to ensure that the combining of shards, a highly-intensive magical process, would not attract any followers.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the three shards. The lightning shard was in a sharp, jagged shape, the thunder was a circular object, and the rainbow was a glimmering arc. She couldn't figure out how they fit together to form a key, though.

"How are we going to make the key?" she asked, voicing the question that no one had bothered to answer.

Stormy shrugged. "Don't look at me – _you're _the ones who so desperately need access to Glacia. You've got weather powers, don't you? Why don't you think of some weather-magic to activate each piece, and try to put them together?"

Sharzad was absolutely stumped. She stared at the three shards in her hand. Lightning was simply electric, something that she could procure. Rainbow was made of light, a source which any magical being could summon. But thunder… she didn't know what to do about that. She was native to Electrix; her powers were centered around electricity, not thunder. _If only Mom was here. _As the guardian-fairy of Fulgur, her powers encompassed the entire variety of weather-magic.

"Thunder is produced from sound," Daewon remarked. "How about this: you put the electric part in, and I put in the sound. We'll both provide the photons."

Sharzad wasn't too thrilled about working with Daewon, particularly since he had been such a jerk to her this entire time. But she knew that if they were going to find Aria, she would have to swallow her pride. _I have to prove to Daree that I'm not little anymore… _She swallowed, and then nodded.

She closed her eyes. A bolt of electricity zapped itself into the lightning-shard, and it lifted itself into the air. The shard glowed brightly, glimmering with electrons and deep electrical energy. She opened her eyes and saw that Daewon was doing the same with his shard; small-scale versions of booms were emitting themselves from the thunder shard.

"Now for the light," they both said in unison, and they both lifted the rainbow shard together. Sharzad saw her yellow electrical energy combine with Daewon's purple musical energy, and the two opposing colors glimmered around the rainbow. She held her breath as the three shards shone brilliantly, glimmering intensely.

The three of them moved, and then they formed a triangle. A jagged yellow line, purple sonar circle, and magnificent rainbow arc connected the three pieces. Then they began to converge, sending energy to the center of the triad, pushing themselves inwards –

BOOM.

Sharzad, Daewon, and Stormy were knocked out of their seats; only Darcy managed to stay put, which was a good thing as she was piloting. Sharzad hit the floor hard; she could barely make out the sound of the key clattering against the floor.

Daewon picked up the ice-blue, crystalline object. From her horizontal position, Sharzad could make out that it was a… very ordinary key. Except for the blue color, there was nothing that made it stand out, nothing that made it special. That's _what we went through all this for? _She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

"We've got it," he said. "When do you think we'll arrive at Glacia?"

Darcy shrugged. "About an hour."

"Great." Sharzad couldn't help but feel pangs of nervousness overcome her. _Only sixty more minutes to go._

* * *

The man named Arishtat pummeled the engine, sending the spacecraft faster and faster. As far as Maire could tell, they were in the middle of absolutely nowhere. They were racing to catch up, even though they didn't actually know where Sharzad was.

She couldn't say she was exactly pleased with this detour. She was irritated that they had to be looking after Darius's sister and that kid from Melody, when they could be continuing to unravel the mystery around Aria's past. _Why couldn't they have just obeyed orders and stayed home? _But there was no use complaining; they were the only people who could save Sharzad and Daewon. _I won't let it be on my conscience that Darius's sister died because I wouldn't help them save her._

She looked at the radar. Darius's ship was just ahead of theirs, and it was slowing down. The plan had been for Darius to take a smaller ship, while they took a larger one. That way, once they reached a halfway point, they could combine forces and go together. The distance he had to cover was smaller, but his spaceship also had a much lower speed, which meant that their intersection point would be about an hour-and-a-half from Glacia.

The dashboard received a signal: REQUEST FOR CONNECTION WITH _FUL3867_. Arishtat pressed a button, and the dashboard said: REQUEST ACCEPTED.

The loading dock of the ship began to open up. Maire saw as Darius's ship, a purple ship with yellow jagged lines, began to soar towards them. Arishtat turned the ship's position around, doing a full 180° turn as the _FUL3867_ came closer. It soon landed in the dock. The ship sent Arishtat a signal, and he pressed a button to close the door.

Moments later, Maire saw a panting knight emerging up to the chamber, climbing behind a very irate Darius. Stress lines were on his forehead, and his eyebrows were furrowed in anger. He looked just about ready to kill someone.

"Where is she?" he barked at Arishtat, who shifted in his seat.

"Your Highness," he said tentatively, "The princess' ship is… not showing up on the radar. We cannot detect it anywhere."

"_What do you mean_ she's not showing up on the radar?" Darius demanded. "Do you mean that _hours _actually passed before you realized she was missing? What kind of a guard _are _you, anyhow?"

"The last time Dame Yadira checked on her was roughly an hour before she was found to be missing," said Arishtat. "As soon as she realized the princess was nowhere to be found, she immediately called upon the rest of the guard. We searched and searched, but could not find her. We" –

"Forget that," Darius interrupted. "I have another question for you, knight. How do you know that my sister is going to Glacia? You seem so certain that she's going off to a random, obscure realm that no one has heard from in decades. How did you know? How did you find this information?"

Maire watched the color drain from Arishtat's face. She knew that whatever he was going to say, it wasn't good. She almost felt sorry for the guy, except it kind of _was _his fault that Darius's kid sister had disappeared.

"She… she is on a quest to find Cacciatore," he said. "She told me this, two days ago, when I accompanied her on her mission to find three shards of a key, the key that would unlock Glacia. She has found out, through information she received from two witches, that the criminal Cacciatore is currently residing in Glacia."

"Really?" asked Darius, his voice soft and dangerous. "And who were those witches whom Sharzad found this information from?"

Arishtat swallowed. "Darcy and Stormy of Whisperia."

Darius exploded. Maire shrank back as he turned towards Arishtat, his face purple with rage.

"You knowingly _let _her wander off, in the clutches of the two most wanted criminals in the dimension, _on some stupid scheme to find Aria_? Do you even _know _who Aria is?"

"Your Highness, please!" Arishtat pleaded. "Her Highness had only good intentions, I can assure you" –

"IT IS NOT _HER _CHARACTERISTICS I'M DOUBTING!" Darius roared. "It is _your_ thought-process, _your_ abilities, and your _brain_! What in the Magical Dimension were you thinking? You don't even know Aria the way _I _do, the way I _have_!"

_Okay, he has gone insane_, Maire realized. She could barely understand what was going on. _Sharzad and Daewon are looking for Aria, too? _How had they been doing that all this time, under their noses?

"Aria is not the culprit here!" Darius screamed. "She is the _victim_! And if you and the sovereigns of this dimension had half a brain, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT! It's that boy from Melody that ruined her, and is going to ruin my sister as well!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" asked Arishtat breathlessly. "That boy… Daewon… he is a nice boy. I have never seen him do any wrong" –

"One more word and you'll be on the same receiving end of the sword as him!" Darius snarled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LETTING MY SISTER GO ON ALL THOSE TRIPS LIKE THAT" –

A shrill beep suddenly sounded on the radar, cutting off even the loudest of Darius's yells. Maire leapt out of her seat, running to the dashboard. She could make out the words running across the screen: LARGE WAVE OF ENERGY DETECTED. POSSIBLE SHIP AHEAD.

"Wait – there could be a ship ahead of us," she gasped.

"Where?" In one movement, Darius had pushed Maire out of the way, staring down at the screen. Leaning over his shoulder, Maire saw a tiny dot appearing, about an hour ahead of them at the speed at which they were going.

"That's _them_!" gasped Darius. He turned to his pilot, the man who had driven his ship until they had caught up with Maire and Arishtat. "Bahadur! Bring us to the maximum speed!" Evidently he did not consider Arishtat to be the pilot anymore.

"We are already at the highest speed, Your Highness," Bahadur said, his eyes flashing with fear.

Darius gritted his teeth. "Then _find _out what speed my sister's ship is at. Can't you check that on the radar?"

Bahadur checked the radar to see the other ship. His eyes widened in surprise.

"She is _not _going at the maximum speed," he said. "Her ship is going considerably slower than ours, although it is a ways ahead. We should project to arrive at the gates of Glacia at about" – he did a few calculations on the dashboard – "fifteen minutes after she reaches there."

"She could be _dead _by then!" Darius screamed. "She'll have put herself in some stupid trouble!"

"It is the best we can do!" cried Bahadur. "I am sorry, Your Highness. We will continue to fly at all deliberate speed."

Maire watched Darius, her heart sinking. She had never seen Darius so angry, not even when she'd ticked him off by saying that they should give up on the mission. She wished she could eat her words now.

_Now we know where Aria is_, she thought. _Once Saraswati finds the spell to ending her transfigural possession, we can bust her out and bring her back home! _Her heart was racing. _Now it's finally possible!_

At the same time, she couldn't stop the present worry from gnawing at her heart. They had no what state Sharzad and Daewon were in; they didn't even know if they were alive at this point. _Whatever are they doing now?_

* * *

"Here we are," Darcy said, drawing to a halt. The binoculars were activated, allowing them to see what was below the ship. Sharzad peered into one, and her mouth instantly opened into a soundless gasp. The sight she saw underneath the ship made her jaw drop, her chin practically reaching the floor as she stared at what was outside.

The Gate of Glacia was the most ornate structure she'd ever seen. Blue, curved arches of ice surrounded around the entire planet, created in elaborate designs and swirls. _It must have taken a whole planet of people to build this… _The Gate, she could make out, was being held in place by very powerful magic. To her left, she could make out another planet, which was also surrounded by the exquisite blue gate. _This is magnificent…_

They were hovering right above appeared to be the center of the gate. Although Sharzad could make out the planet rotating under them, the Gate wasn't moving with it. _That's odd… _She could make out an ice-blue padlock at the center, shining brightly against the rest of the structure.

She picked up the key, examining it. It was the exact same color as the Gate, and shined almost as brilliantly. She would've stared at the engineering marvel, and the miniature key in her hand, for hours, had Stormy not given her a shove.

"Now, princess," she said with a slight leer. "Go down and fit that key into the padlock."

Sharzad stared at her. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I think we'll wait here," Stormy said with a sneer. "We need someone who's expendable to go open the gate. Once you've opened it, _then _we'll go down and head into the realm."

Sharzad glared; it took all of her self-restraint to stop from letting out her anger. _I got two of the three shards for them, and _then _they call me expendable. _"Fine," she snapped, heading towards the exit. She quickly downed a Heat Tonic and a Space-Lung Tonic before heading down to the bottom compartment of the ship. _Don't want to freeze or suffocate in the middle of space, no thank you._

"Oh, and one more thing," Darcy called after her. "Don't touch the Gate. If you let even one morsel of skin touch it, your entire pixie body will freeze to death. It's the reason why no one has ever crossed."

_Good to know_, Sharzad thought, _though maybe it would've been useful if you'd told me while we were sitting around for five hours. _"Thanks," she said tightly as the door to the top compartment closed. She transformed into her fairy form, sliding down the ladder as the loading dock opened its doors.

She flew out, thankful that they were close enough to the planet so that her wings were able to take flight. Space was a deadly force, and even the strongest fairy had no chance in a place without gravity. She let out an involuntary shudder at the thought of drifting away, lost forever; she almost dropped the key in the process.

_Stop it_, she told herself sternly. _You have a job to complete. _But the nervousness of being out of the ship, combined with Darcy's not-so-friendly warning, had set her entire body on edge.

Flying downwards, she inched herself closer to the Gate. The awkwardness of having to fly with her upper-body facing downwards, all the while resisting the pull of gravity, set her on edge. The blue ice shone at her, menacing and frigid; she could feel its bitter coldness without being in contact with it. _How in the realms am I going to get close to that thing without touching it?_

"Don't be such a baby!" she heard Stormy scream from the ship. "Do it quickly!"

Sharzad gritted her teeth, pushing herself closer to the Gate. She held the furthest edge of the key possible, and gasped as it made contact with the padlock. The fright of being so close would've made her drop the key, had it not been for the tight grasp she forced herself to maintain. _You can do this, Sharzad. You can do it. _Taking a breath, she pushed the key into the padlock, and turned it to the right.

It didn't open.

Sharzad stared at it in confusion. _It _has _to work… _But no matter how many times she turned the key, it did not change anything. Not an inch of the structure had moved.

"What is going on?" she heard Stormy bellow. The witch flew towards her. "Give me that!" She pushed Sharzad to the side, trying to turn the key. She bellowed in rage, grabbing the key and throwing it up into space.

_No! _Sharzad didn't stop to think. Before the key could fall back down, touching the frigid ice, she shot a magnetic spell at it, pulling it towards her as she flew away from the Gate. She grabbed the key, throwing it to Daewon as he leapt out of the ship. Darcy followed quickly after him, her eyes flashing with confusion and anger.

"What is going on?" Daewon demanded, catching the key in one hand and pocketing it.

"The key isn't _working_," snarled Stormy. "You stupid pixies messed it up! You _did _this, and thanks to you, the entire mission is _ruined_!"

"What do you mean, the key isn't working?" gasped Daewon. He glared at Sharzad. "What happened? Why can't we enter the realm?"

Sharzad didn't answer. _This doesn't make sense… why is she so angry? _Something wasn't adding up here. She stared at Stormy.

"You just told us that you guys were on this whole mission to help _us_," she said. "You even said that you didn't care how we combined the shards, because _we _were the ones who needed it. I don't understand. Why are you so upset that we're not able to unlock Glacia?"

"Who cares?" snapped Daewon, and Sharzad was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes. "They _ruined _the mission! It's because of _their _flawed plan that we can't defeat Aria! Galatea will never see justice"… He glared at Stormy. "We're not letting you go free after this!"

To her amazement, Darcy and Stormy didn't hurl insults, or even respond. Rather, their bodies appeared to be shaking, and a strange sound was coming out of their mouths. She looked up at them and saw that they were… _laughing_. It was the cruelest, most demonic-sounding laugh she had ever heard.

"What's… happening?" she asked.

Darcy finished laughing, turning her gaze towards Sharzad. Her yellow eyes were filled with glee, and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, she spoke. "It's not _our _plan that was flawed."

"What" – Sharzad could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"There's more to being a witch than knowing how to pull some strings." Darcy smirked. "Turns out we also know how to look after ourselves. We had some fun in Parsua, getting the boys to set that loser city on fire" –

"It was _you _who started the riot!" Sharzad gasped.

"Exactly." Stormy smirked. "And then the rest of us climbed aboard this ship, ready for the Great Exhibition. And now that we're here, it's come." She turned towards the ship, tapping something on her wrist. It must have sent out a signal, for just then, the ship doors opened.

A group of ninjas flew out of the very bottom compartment of the ship, a third compartment that Sharzad did not even know existed. They wore identical blue-and-red capes, and had satisfied smiles.

"You!" gasped Daewon, his eyes burning with rage. "The Patchamen!"

_They lied to us_, Sharzad realized. _They were never attacked by the Patchamen at all! They – they're _working _with them!_

The leader of the group, a stout man with brown hair, flew forward with a smile. "Ben's my name, and justice's my game!" he yelled. "On account of these civilians, we have heard that the kingdom of Fulgur has been up to some very naughty business. Oh yes, very naughty indeed."

"What do you mean?" gasped Sharzad, hardly able to understand.

"The king has a lot of explaining to do once he gets home," Ben answered. "Not taking any action against Cacciatore, for one – Fulgur is the only realm in the dimension that has not declared a state of emergency. He is not taking the best interest of his people into account. And for another, the fact that he's let his queen suppress the riot in Parsua, thus eliminating the people's right to freedom of speech" –

"Rioting is _not _protected under freedom of speech!" Sharzad snapped. "And the people didn't start the rioting – _you _did! By no stretch of the imagination are you citizens of Fulgur!"

"Bit defensive now, are we?" Ben grinned. "Look, we've come here to take you and your friend into custody, and we'll let you go once your parents agree to change their policies. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Sharzad and Daewon locked eyes, and they both shared the same thought: _We are _not _going with them. _For once, they were in total agreement. Daewon turned back to Ben.

"What about Darcy and Stormy?" he demanded. "_They_" – he pointed to the witches – "are two of the most wanted criminals in the dimension. If you want to do some good for the world, why don't you take care of _them_?"

"What nonsense," one of the other Patchamen scoffed. "These two are good citizens of Whisperia, and have been through many hardships in their lives, including their sister's death. They were very brave to come with you on your 'missions', despite your family's numerous crimes against its people."

_I have a feeling the number of crimes is about to increase_, thought Sharzad, glaring at them. She looked at Daewon, and they both nodded. Lifting a volt of lightning in her hands, she hurled it straight at Ben, who dodged.

"CHARGE!" he snarled; Daewon and Sharzad flew for their lives, with the Patchamen following close after them. She could hear the mad cackles of Darcy and Stormy as they leapt into the ship. Gritting her teeth, Sharzad turned her attention to the Patchamen, who were getting ready with attack-moves. _We can deal with the witches later… We'll take care of these guys first._

The woman in the group, Junko, shook a box of talcum powder at them. Sharzad dodged out of the way just in time, gasping at the smell. _That's not ordinary powder – it's definitely poisonous. _Daewon shot a sound-blast as her, but she simply turned the spell back on him.

Daewon fell back, gasping. For one horrible second, Sharzad thought he was going to fall into the Gate. But then he recovered, and he flew back up. "Sonic boom!" he roared, shooting a spell at the Patchamen's robot.

But the robot didn't move out of the way. Instead, it absorbed the blow, as if it was nothing. Then, without warning, its arms extended outwards, grabbing Sharzad and Daewon each by the waist. They screamed and struggled as they were pulled into the robot's grasp, barely able to breathe. The Patchamen howled with laughter.

"This is what happens when you evade justice," Ben grinned. "It eventually catches up with you." He nodded to the robot. "Come on, let's get them in the ship!"

But before they could do anything, a blinding flash of light filled the air, and the robot's grasp loosened, letting them go. Sharzad gasped as she looked up, trying to figure out what in the realms was going on.

* * *

The Gate of Glacia loomed under them – an icy, fearsome structure that Darius had not seen even in pictures. He grabbed his flying saucer, ready to leap out of the spacecraft, find Sharzad, and bring her back home.

_Once we get Daewon back in here_, he thought grimly, _I'm going to give him a good punch in the face. And then I'll get Dad to expel him from the palace. He'll never bother Sharzie again. _He stared at the binoculars as the ship loomed closer.

And then he saw something that made his eyes bug out.

There was another spacecraft ahead of them – a plain brown one. But that wasn't what shocked him. Just in front of the Gate that lay below them, he could make out people flying above the blue structure. A group of red-and-blue clad ninjas were cheering, their robot in the center of the gathering. And the robot was holding onto two people, one in each hand – Sharzad and Daewon.

Darius didn't even stop to think. He swallowed the tonics in two gulps, then grabbed his sword, heading to the bottom compartment of the ship. He pressed the button, and it opened the ship up to space.

"Darius!" Maire called after him, but he was already out.

He gnashed his teeth, swinging his sword. The sword let out a ray of energy as it smacked the robot, forcing it to let go of its two captives. The confused girl pulled herself free, looking up. It was then that she saw Darius, and a jubilant expression appeared on her face.

"Daree!" she yelled. "Am I ever glad to see you!"

"You should never have been here in the first place!" snapped Darius. Pulling Sharzad to him, he nodded to Maire, who was flying towards them. "Take her to the ship."

"I have to help fight!" Sharzad protested as Maire led her back.

"Don't argue!" Darius snapped. "It's because of you and your idiot friend that we're even here in the first place!"

"But I want to help!" Sharzad cried. "I want to help put an end to Aria's crimes!"

Now Darius laughed, a bitter, sardonic laugh. "How are you both so foolish? She is not the one to blame for what she did. She is being possessed by someone, which is why she's even in Glacia to begin with. She's being forced to act against her will!"

"But" – Sharzad said weakly.

"We can talk about this later," Darius interrupted. He turned back towards the ninjas.

Now he recognized them. It was the Patchamen, the vigilante-justice group that ruined everything they tried to fix. _They're going down. _The leader, Ben, turned towards him, his lip curling.

"Oh, here is the prince of the so-esteemed realm," he sneered. "Not a surprise that you've learned to obstruct justice."

Darius didn't have a clue as to what Ben was talking about, and he didn't care. He drew his sword, slashing at Ben. The wizard attempted to shoot an attack spell at him, but Darius deflected it with his shield.

Through the corner of his eye he saw Arishtat dueling Junko, Daewon fighting Jinpee, and Maire taking on Bo. The robot was disassembled, and not a concern – at least, not for now. With a slash of his sword, Darius hit Ben in the face, imprinting a red mark on his forehead.

But Ben was a skilled combatant. In one swift motion, he knocked the sword out of Darius's hand. The weapon fell, and he watched as it hit the Gate. It immediately began to crystallize, turning into ice.

Darius stared at it in shock. _I didn't know that the Gate had that power… _It had frozen the sword completely, rendering it completely useless. He had no doubt that if one of them were to fall into the Gate, they would share the same fate as his sword.

Ben took Darius's distraction to his advantage; Darius didn't realize his spear was pointed at him until it had almost reached his chest. He pushed himself out of the way just in time, but gasped as the magical object grazed his arm. A magical welt appeared on his arm, and in agony, he collapsed on his flying saucer.

"And so the great crown prince of Fulgur falls," Ben smirked, reaching down towards Darius's hands. "So sad." He pulled a rope out of his pocket.

The last bit of fury forced itself up through Darius's heart, making him boil over with rage. He would not let himself be captured, would _not _let his rescue come to nothing. This man was going down. _I'm going to fight him with my bare hands. _He sprang himself upwards, knocking the surprised Ben over. With savage, fierce punches to the chest and the head, he forced Ben onto the saucer, pushing him towards the edge. With one hit on the head, he crumpled, falling towards the Gate.

He would've fallen immediately to his death, but Darius wasn't about to let the man die, not when he could spend an eternity in prison. He flew down, grabbing Ben by the arms and handcuffing him with a device that would prevent him from using magic. He looked down and saw that the others had defeated their opponents.

"Bring them up here!" he shouted, leaving Ben on the ship. He flew back downwards so that he could help the others tie up their captives. "Bahadur, prepare to close the ship!"

"No!" screamed a voice. Darius looked up and, to his shock, saw Stormy flying towards them, her face filled with fury. _Where the hell did _she _come from?_ She had somehow managed to get ahold of one of Arishtat's weapons and was pointing it straight at him. "My sister didn't die for this!" She shot a bolt of energy at Darius, who stood still, stunned and petrified.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed a voice. Darius's sister flew in front of him, taking the blow and letting the electric volt completely zapped her. Her entire skeleton revealed itself, every bone of the pearly-white structure, as her shrill screams pierced the air. The attack only lasted a second, but to Darius it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. He was unable to move as the lightning disappeared, and Sharzad plunged down below.

She hit the Gate hard, her entire body turning into ice. First her wings, then her body, and last, her face – a petrified expression, frozen on her features, that would haunt Darius for the rest of his life. The light died from her eyes, and she lay completely still, not moving a single muscle as the ice consumed her, filling her up.

Then she began to fall.

Darius watched in horror as her body fell past the Gate, plummeting down into the dark realm, the realm which was lost to the dimension forever. She continued to fall, until her body was a speck in the distance, and he could see her no more.

"Sharzad!" he screamed. "Sharzad Azar Fulgur!" His voice was wild, something he'd never heard before.

"Darius!" Maire yelled. "Come back!"

But he was lost to the world, and dead to her cries. As he stared down into the unreachable planet, he knew she was gone, just as gone as were his hopes of ever finding Aria.

* * *

**End of Part I.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Depths of Ice

**It's the first snowfall of the year. The first winter chill has come, freezing us to the bone and chilling our hearts. Not to mention, the sun sets insanely early. Our darkest hour has come…**

**Okay, enough fooling around. I have to give you guys a fair warning: there is a suicide attempt in this chapter. This really is one of the darkest chapters in the entire story, so if you find this triggering, seek caution. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: THE DEPTHS OF ICE

_7 days until…_

No one had ever been foolish enough to touch the Gate of Glacia. From the inside, the few who thought they could escape were shot down, killed by one snipe of a spell. Not one person had ever approached the Gate, for all knew of the enchantment; they would be frozen before their fingertips even brushed the ice. To the inhabitants of the wintry realm, escape was futile, and every person lived in desperation, trying to forage whatever he could and keep himself from getting in trouble.

But in one second, everything changed. Someone touched the Gate, and breached the realm's long-standing wall.

Through a gap in the Gate, a boulder of ice passed through, at the mercy of the towering atmosphere. It began to fall, gaining incredible speed as it plummeted towards the planet of Nunangat. The guards, standing on the glacier above, looked at the crystal in amazement, for none had ever seen such a thing. Who had ever heard of raining _ice_? And just one shard of it? No, this had never happened before. And how it had gotten past the Gate was beyond them.

The crystal fell past the clouds, past the glacier, and into a crevasse. It fell thousands of meters, hurtling towards a swift river underground. Eventually, it crashed into a floating iceberg upon the river. The girl inside was completely obliterated, her entrails splaying everywhere as the crystal shattered, destroying any trace of the life that had been lost.

The iceberg was crushed by the impact; its surface had flattened itself, planar enough to be sat upon. It continued forwards, sailing down the black, opaque lagoon.

And upon that ark, a new fairy was born.

* * *

Sharzad opened her eyes. She was inside a bubble, a yellow cocoon that warmed her to the core. Red, jagged streaks slivered down the sides, resembling the blood of life; in one swift motion, they shot forward, striking her in the chest. But unlike the jolt that had knocked her down, this one was energizing, electrifying her entire body and bringing her back to life.

She gingerly lifted a hand to her auburn hair, which was being lifted up by a magical breeze, and pulled it back in shock. It wasn't wild or bushy anymore – rather, it was _soft_. She couldn't recall it ever being this silky before; the only time it had ever come this close was when her mother had made her sit through a makeover, usually right before an important festival or public appearance. But while she'd been at Alfea, such commencements were scarce.

She looked down. Her chest and torso were covered in a soft lilac light, one that sent delicious tingles down her spine. Then her body transformed, from the bottom up. First, silver barefoot sandals appeared on her feet, then a floating silvery dress that spun itself like mist. A gleaming vest of armor appeared over her chest, adorned with red gemstones. At her throat, a soft golden choker wound itself around her neck, and a garnet pouch appeared at its base. A silver circlet gleamed around her head, revealing her as the princess she was.

She stared at herself in shock. _My Enchantix! I… I got my Enchantix! _She could hardly stop from dancing around in excitement. _But how did this happen? _She couldn't remember anything that had happened to her, or what had befallen her before.

Then she felt something beginning to sprout from her shoulder-blades and spine. _Wings! _As delicate as feathers, as resilient as steel, they began to grow, unfurling themselves in a web of lilac. Flecks of gold colored the insides, and at the very tips, garnet jewels appeared. They illuminated the cocoon, shining with the intensity of only those who had made the ultimate sacrifice.

The cocoon dissipated, its walls becoming more and more translucent. Sharzad felt the ground below her becoming more solid, and she no longer hovered in the air. The chill began to permeate through, and she shivered as she looked at what was outside.

She was in a cave of ice. Stalactites hung above her, threatening to fall at a moment's provocation. She was kneeling atop a raft of ice, the drafty air breezing past her exposed arms. It was dark, but she could make out that there was water beneath her. She gingerly dipped a finger into the river, and gasped at the icy cold.

_I need to get out of here_, she thought, her teeth chattering. She gazed beyond the floating iceberg, past the river, and caught sight of a place for her to rest. There was a dark anal of the cave, a narrow passageway that tucked itself into the wall. She vaulted off of the iceberg and, shivering, transformed back into her civilian form.

She was wearing a jacket and fleece underwear, but she was still cold. The temperature in this place – wherever it was – was utterly freezing, and her breath came out in foggy gasps. She tried to cast a warming-spell upon herself, but it was very weak. The energy she had gained through her Enchantix was being taken by the cold, and she knew if she didn't do something quickly, she would freeze to death.

Just as she was about to give up and collapse, she felt something touch her. She would've screamed, if not for the fact that the thing, whatever it was, was so _warm_. She turned around, and gasped at what it was.

It was a narwhal. The body of the animal was pure white, and its horn was a pure, shining shade of silver. _I didn't see it before…_ Its big eyes stared at her, reflecting something that seemed like… indifference? Pain? It was then that she noticed that the animal was chained, a blue chain of ice tethering it somewhere deep into the river.

Confusion coursed through her, followed by anger. _Why would someone do that? _She just couldn't understand what anyone had to gain by tying the narwhal and refusing to let it go. _That's not right. _But she was too tired to think about it any further.

She laid down at the edge of the ice, letting the narwhal lean against her. She felt her eyes droop, and rested the back of her head on her arms. The touch of the animal warmed her, and she was asleep within minutes, giving her body the chance to recharge.

* * *

"You _imbecile_!" Darius screamed. "You're going to wish you were never born!"

Daewon dodged Darius's punches, running down the hall. But he was no match for the prince, the prince who had been training at Red Fountain for years. Within seconds, Darius had cornered him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him like a rag doll.

Daewon cried out as Darius shoved him onto the floor. He laid there, his entire vision going black. For a second he lay there, motionless, not able to comprehend what was going on. Then slowly, he picked himself up, and turned around. The prince stood behind him, his expression grim and deadly.

"I always knew you were no good," he snarled. "I knew you were a bully, a fool, an egotistical jerk. I knew it from the moment Aria told me. But what you did has transgressed far beyond the normal limits of wrongdoing. You should be branded as a criminal across all the realms!"

"Darius!" the redheaded girl – Maire, her name was – cried out. Her green eyes looked stricken as she stared at the crown prince. "Please, calm down!"

"I WILL NOT calm down!" Darius roared. "It is because of him that my sister is DEAD! If he hadn't have bullied Aria and made Sharzad go on this wild-pixie chase with him, NONE OF THIS would have ever _happened_!" He kicked a chair over, and it fell two inches short of Daewon's head.

Daewon couldn't respond; he could barely even hear Darius's yells. All he knew was that the crown prince was absolutely right; it _was _his fault that Sharzad had fallen into the Gate of Glacia. He could just picture her frozen face, cold and lifeless, never to be filled with joy or love again…

_I didn't appreciate her enough when she was alive_, he thought, tears forming at his **(in his)** eyes. _I was horrible to her. _Memories of their fight came crashing back to them, memories that seemed to have taken place eons ago – it was hard to believe it had only been yesterday. _She was the kindest, most warm-hearted person I've ever met. And now that's gone._

Yesterday, coming back on the spacecraft had been nothing short of misery. Darius had been utterly grief-stricken, stuck in a torpor the entire way back. He did not look up from his hunched position on his chair, and no sound escaped his mouth except for gut-wrenching, horrified moans. Unable to cope with staying awake any longer, Daewon had taken a Sleeping Potion, at Arishtat's insistence; the rest of the voyage back, nightmares had plagued his sleep, each worse than the last.

"Speak!" he suddenly heard Darius's yell, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Why did you do it? WHY DID YOU RUIN ARIA?"

Daewon swallowed, turning to face the monster prince. _He's far past the stage of denial now… _He was raving, fury raging from his muscular fists to his huge, fiery eyes. Nervously, he backed up, feeling the first few tears starting to fall.

"She ruined _me_," he sobbed. From the corner of his eyes he saw Maire looking at him, her eyes widening in surprise. "Well, not me directly, but my friend – she ruined Galatea. She sent her threatening messages, sabotaged her, lied to her." The tears were falling freely now, and he made no move to stop them. "And then she murdered her in cold blood – my princess"...

"Don't you _dare _tell such lies," Darius snarled. "You are the culprit, and I _know _you are. Don't you dare assign the blame to the person you _destroyed_!"

_I did destroy her_, thought Daewon. _Or… did I? I don't even know anymore… _He closed his eyes, tears pouring down his cheeks.

He remembered that day back in MOA, a day he'd blocked out of his memory. The day everything changed… the day before she was gone…

It was coming back to him, like a speck of light in the dark. He couldn't avoid it, couldn't ignore it. It was still there, in the back of his memory. He could still remember…

"Darius, stop!" Maire pleaded, her voice sounding scared. "This isn't you. It wasn't Daewon who did it!"

"Of course you're taking his side!" Darius turned on her. "Not that it matters anymore." He glared at her. "As of now, we are not working together anymore."

"You mean" –

"We are not looking for Aria anymore," Darius cut her off. "It is that search which took my sister's life. I will not give it any thought anymore!"

"No," Maire said, her voice sounding weak. "You can't say that."

"Shut up." Darius looked to the ground, his voice filled with pain. "My heroics killed Sharzad. I will never be a hero again." He glared at Daewon. "And as for _you_, you're the opposite of a hero" –

"Enough!" a booming voice filled the air. Daewon looked up, and saw Queen Elaheh walk into the room. Her black dress swept the floor, and though she looked to be grieving just as much as the rest of them, her stance was no less composed. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Darius towering over Daewon.

"Back away," she commanded her son. "Now."

Darius backed off, but not before giving Daewon a murderous look that would have turned Tritannus to stone. Queen Elaheh continued to speak, her voice somber and calm.

"I cannot let you all hurt yourselves like this," she said. "We are already torn apart by Sharzad's death." She bowed her head, and Daewon was stunned by her restraint. _Her own daughter has died. How is she so calm? _"We cannot hurt each other. We must treat each other with compassion and build each other up through our grief."

"Mom, it's _his _fault that she's dead!" Darius yelled. "He took her on a stupid chase to go find Aria, and they worked with the _Trix _on this! He was the one _stupid _enough to" –

"Yes, Sir Bahadur has already briefed me," the queen interrupted. "And I have dismissed Sir Arishtat from his post. He will no longer serve as a guard for Fulgur, or in any realm."

_Arishtat's gone? _A sudden feeling of sadness, one that Daewon hadn't expected, came across him. _Why'd you kick him out? _he wanted to shout. _He was an awesome guard! _He remembered the man's cool composure, the way he'd been able to push back against the Trix without even raising his voice. And the way he'd looked after Sharzad with the utmost respect and diligence. _I should've taken a leaf out of his book…_

"You are focusing your energy on the wrong objective," the queen told her son plainly. "We have captured the Patchamen and sent them to the Interrealm Court for trial, but the Trix are still loose. I need you to declare a state of emergency for Fulgur so that we can protect our citizens."

Daewon swallowed. Yesterday, Arishtat and Bahadur had managed to bring all of the Patchamen into the ship, keeping them prisoner until they landed in Fulgur. But the Trix had managed to escape, speeding their spacecraft away before the guards could get ahold of them. With their grief so tangible, no one had the heart to chase after them and carry them off to Magix. They'd instead headed home, their bereavement plaguing them for the long five hours of their voyage.

"Not until Daewon leaves!" Darius snarled. "He made Sharzad go with him! He" –

"No one could have made Sharzad do anything," Queen Elaheh cut him off. "You know that as well as I do, Darius. She was headstrong, courageous, and always did what she thought was right"… Now Daewon saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "Daewon is just a child. So was Sharzad, for that matter. Neither of them was at fault. Arishtat was the adult, and he was the one in charge of them, but he failed to do his duty. For that, he has been punished."

"Well, if you're not going to make him leave, _I _will," Darius snapped, turning towards Daewon.

Queen Elaheh hesitated, and Daewon knew what she was thinking. Although she was the guardian-fairy of Fulgur, and was very important in the realm, she did not have royal blood; the ultimate power was with the ruling monarch, and his first child. But the king was still aboard his flight to Fulgur, and now that his son was of age, the regency didn't rest with his wife anymore – it was with Darius. That meant that if Darius wanted him hauled out, dumped unceremoniously out the palace gates, he had that right.

But Daewon wasn't going to wait for it to come to that. He knew just as well as everyone else that he no longer had any place there. _Without Sharzad, all of this is useless… _He gazed forlornly out through the window, almost imagining Sharzad flying back through the glass, to tell them that she was okay. But there was nothing. Nothing but his pain and broken thoughts.

"I'm leaving," he announced. "I – I'll take a spacecraft back to Melody. I'm not staying here." He saw a flicker of surprise in Queen Elaheh's expression, but that disappeared quickly. Daewon knew that, for all of her righteousness and insistent hospitality, she didn't want him around more than anyone else.

"Good call," Darius growled. "You have half an hour before I kick your sorry butt out of here."

Daewon thought he saw a flicker of pain in Maire's eyes, but then figured he'd imagined it. _What has this got to do with her? _Sighing, he picked himself off the ground and walked towards the doors, heading up to his room to collect the last of his stuff.

* * *

Aria was performing on stage, singing the lead part the opera _Linphèana_. As she'd opened her mouth to sing the Flower Aria, her voice suddenly croaked and she found she could not sing a word. Her eyes widened as she stared out, horrified.

The audience stared back at her for a second. Then, without warning, everyone started laughing. Screams and whistles could be heard from every corner of the room as they jeered, knocking her down.

"Fraud!" they began to chant, standing, with mouths wider than the gates of hell.

"Fraud!" yelled a girl with wavy brown hair and a skin-colored dress that blended into her flesh. _Who is she… how do I know her?_

"Fraud!" shouted Daewon, the largest face in the entire theater. His brown eyes were wide and gleeful, and he was laughing the hardest he possibly could.

"Fake singer!" she heard a voice. A fairy, none other than Galatea, was flying towards her, her eyes malicious and gleeful. With both hands, she picked Aria off of the stage, and then hurled her into the sky, and she fell to the mercy of the crowd below…

Aria screamed as she woke up, her heart pounding. She sat upright, her heart racing and the sheets all messed up. She stared around, her eyes wide and her poise scared.

_I've beaten the hourglass_, she realized. Although its amount had barely reduced since yesterday, she'd already lost everyone. Angéle had absolutely refused to talk to her, and now she had no one. Even that stupid girl had been a companion, someone to face every day with, every trouble.

Aria closed her eyes, remembering how she and Angéle had played their duet together. How innocent Angéle had been, how kind she was. She remembered how she'd helped her out of bed, taken her to sing with her. She couldn't lie – her kindness had been the one thing keeping her alive in this cold, desolate world.

_But now she's gone. _She'd ditched Aria, just because she was jealous. Jealous of how popular Aria was, even though all that popularity had always been fake.

Something struck her in her stomach. _What is this feeling? _A deep pain, one she'd never experienced before, filled her entire belly. It churned fiercely and relentlessly, never giving up.

_Is this… guilt? _She'd heard of the feeling. She'd always scoffed at it – after all, what was there for her to feel guilty about? She was perfect. Everyone loved her, and she sang so well. Even if she manipulated others into following her, she was still a beautiful girl.

But somehow, it felt wrong. No longer did she want to manipulate others, to make them pay for her sins. And so she stared down at her bed, overcome by pain.

She no longer wanted to follow Isolde and partake in her plans for revenge. No matter how many people she ruled over, they would still not want her. She would still be the parentless girl, the girl without affection or love.

Angéle would never want her now. She was too ill to ever be wanted. And she was too unpopular. She was just… broken. No matter what, she would never be whole.

_No one will ever want me. _The realization did not hit her hard; rather, it was only a dull impact, a cruel awakening to the reality of life. _I've never been wanted, have I? There… there's just too much wrong with this world. Not one person has ever recognized my greatness, or wanted to love me. This… this really has been it._

Aria shook her head. Her mind had been cloudy the days before, but now it was completely clear. _I have to end this. I cannot continue on any longer._

She looked down at the manacles around her wrists and ankles, and was suddenly grateful for them. Unlike witches and wizards, a fairy's ability to fly was directly tied to her ability to use her magic. The manacles inhibited her magic; with them on, she couldn't even perform the simplest spell. Therefore, there was no chance that she would involuntarily be able to transform. No, she would plummet down, all the way to the bottom of the castle.

With tears in her eyes, but her face resolute, she got up and walked out of her room, the icy balcony awaiting her down the hall.

* * *

Franc walked down the yellowstone road. The villages had come and gone; it seemed as if they were nonexistent now. He was reaching the west boundary of the heavens, closer to the Prophetess's temple. He was on his way.

As he walked down the road, he saw a sign. VILLAGE OF DELPHINE, 1 KM, it read. Franc stopped dead in his tracks and stared at it in shock.

_That's where our old house is!_ he thought. _It's right there!_

Something urged him on, even though in his mind, he knew it was a bad idea. It would set forth a berth of emotions, feelings that he didn't want to experience. _But I have to_. With a heavy heart, he set forward, into the village he'd never wanted to stay in to begin with.

He had to be careful; he had no desire to see the villagers or have them enquire about what had happened. Villagers were a nosy lot, and the residents of Delphine were no exception. But he needn't have worried. For starters, he'd always rudely shunned the neighbors every chance he'd had, and anyways, it was too early after the storm for them to be active. He walked down the road until he found his old house, gazing up at it in a mixture of dejà vu and sorrow.

The house was old and crumbling. A mere two-room flat, it was painted an old, sordid black, with the shingles peeling. He remembered how much Angéle had detested it, even though she'd been kind enough not to say so; she hated the color black. Most of all, the house had been a testament to his failure, his inability to keep his family together.

He walked up to the door, praying it would open. Slowly, he turned the handle.

It opened.

Franc walked inside, staring at the house. The first room was the same as he'd always known it to be; a tiny stovetop at the window and a sofa bed at the door. The second room was even tinier, the room Angéle had claimed for her own. He gazed up at the old house, taking in the edifice that used to be his home.

He'd never understood why they had to live in the castle. The High Priestess of Rêve was supposed to live in Nuages City, the central city of the heavens. But the king, with his voodoo "intuition" as everyone had called it, asked Trinity and her family to stay in the castle, in order to keep Angéle safe.

His daughter had been born powerful. Born with natural talent, Trinity had agreed to nurture it, and had worked with the girl in the security of the castle's walls, teaching her all the skills she'd ever needed to know. In Franc's opinion, however, it wasn't Angéle's "natural talent" or whatever bogus the king wanted them to believe – it was her work ethic that had made her so powerful. Her selflessness, her commitment to service, was what had empowered her to become the fairy she'd been. And she'd been so wonderful, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_But so young…_ She'd been too young to be captured, too young to disappear. It didn't matter how much talent and power she'd had. In his eyes, Angéle would always be the same baby he'd held that day, after the storm.

He headed into Angéle's room. The room was the same as he'd known it, too. The bed remained neat and untouched, a yellow bedspread that'd been sewed by Trinity herself. But something was missing.

_What is it? _Franc stared around. What could've possibly left this house? He stared wildly around.

Then it hit him. _Angéle's harp!_ The harp that had belonged to Angéle's mother, and her mother before her. It had disappeared from the house, along with Angéle herself!

But where? Where could the harp have possibly gone? Why had it disappeared? Franc stared in disbelief, utterly confused.

_She took it_, he realized, wherever she went. _There's only one explanation: she disappeared out of her own free will._

And then suddenly he was screaming. He threw himself against the chest of drawers, sobbing with the horrifying cry that only a bereaved man can make. His howls sounded foreign even to him, and he cried with the weight of a thousand moons.

"Why'd you leave me?" he cried, picking up a trinket and throwing it onto the ground. It shattered. "Why'd you leave me?" His breath was coming out in short gasps, and he was panting with adrenaline and fury and sobs.

"Why?"

* * *

Aria's head was low as she walked down the hall, an action quite unusual for her. She was well aware of the irony as she marched down, her teeth gritting. _Where the heck is the balcony? _She only knew it existed because she'd heard one of the other servants talking about it.

The place was completely devoid of people. She knew that all of the servants, except for Angéle, lived on the floor below her; she only ever saw them on the few occasions that they came up the steps to get something for their mistress. Other than that, she was virtually isolated from all contact with other people; there was no one to speak to her, to give her the kindness that she deserved. _It's all going to be over soon… _She gritted her teeth and moved on.

Ahead of her, she saw a shape. It was Angéle, her poise still as elegant and beautiful as ever. She looked at Aria, and a surprised glint appeared in her eyes.

"Get out of my way," Aria snapped, glaring at her. The girl didn't budge.

Frustrated, she raised her voice. "Get _out_!" She shoved her to the floor, and Angéle toppled over, not putting up a fight. Hovering over her, she yelled, "I am sick of people ruining my life!" The girl backed away, her eyes wide and body trembling quivering.

"What do you mean?" she gasped. "Wh – why did you push me?"

"Why did I push you?" she sneered. "You won't ever have to see me again. As soon as I find the goddamned balcony in this place, I'm going to throw myself off. You hear that? Maybe then I'll receive the love I deserve in the Overworld!"

Angéle eyes widened as she stalked down the hallway. For a second, Aria thought she was rid of her. Then she gasped in fury as the fairy tugged onto her shirt, and whirled around.

"You can't do this," Angéle choked out, her voice sounding pained. "Please, don't do it, Aria. That's never the solution." She stared at Aria beseechingly. "I don't want you to die."

"Shut up!" she snarled. "I'm doing you a favor! I'm doing the whole damn _world_ a favor, actually! No one gives a pinch of fairy dust about me! It's because all of you fail to see who I am! And if you can't see me my greatness, well, you'll be sorry when I'm gone!" She broke into a run, practically flying down the corridor.

She reached a set of blue double doors. Banging them open, she let them hit the walls hard. Her eyes blinked as she looked out into the dark nighttime sky, and at the sweetly-curving banisters that framed the ice terrace. Not a single aurora could be seen. The frigid wind whipped her, as heartless and unrelenting as the life she had always lived.

_This is it_, she thought. _This is where it ends. _She looked down at herself, and realized body was actually shaking. Willing herself not to think, she stepped out onto the slippery ground, grabbing onto one of the banisters just before she could slip on the ice.

She began to climb up the banister, her heart beating wildly. Suddenly, she froze as she heard a drawling voice. "Going somewhere?"

* * *

The king of Rêve sat in his suite at the Magix Convention Center, sipping _boisson du évellier_. The drink was made out of _racines de l'éveil_, which were roots of the _naissant _plant. The roots would be boiled, then stewed, then pounded into a pulp, so that the final product was very pulpy. It could wake a man from the groggiest sleep and make him feel refreshed; the only problem was, the substance was highly addictive, which meant that he only took it when absolutely necessary.

Today was one of those times. The king had not been able to sleep the last few nights; the decisions the Sovereign Council had almost made were far too near a close call for his liking. He had been the only sovereign who could see sense in that entire room, and had stopped the Excidium from being summoned, in his final vote.

It was not that he particularly cared for Cacciatore. In his eyes, the woman was a criminal, and would get her punishment in the scheme of things, as all villains did. No, what mattered were his suspicions, his suspicions of where Aria had gone. And who was there with her.

Sixty-two years ago, the queen of Glacia had locked the realm, sealing it off from contact so that she would not face punishment for her crimes. And a year ago, his old friend's daughter had disappeared after she'd self-appointed herself on a mission to achieve a transformation that would help her find Glacia. How was it that the two were not correlated? There was no other explanation. His best courtiers had tried to find the girl, to no avail. He knew enough about the queen's magic in the sense that it was formidable. If she wanted to conceal the girl from prying eyes, she certainly could.

And then Cacciatore had disappeared. Despite the incredible amount of intelligence in the realms, with the search now extending all across the dimension, no one had been able to find her. Despite the fact that the Solarian police had made the entire city of Helios non-transportable, she'd still managed to escape – a feat impossible for everyone but the most powerful magical being. What was even more shocking was that no one had been able to find her in Solaria. Only Enchantix-level fairies had the ability to teleport, but they had several limitations: they could only transport to a place they'd already set foot on, provided the area was non-transportable. But most importantly, they could not teleport off of the planet they were currently on. This meant that Cacciatore's had been aided somehow, by a person who had the ability to transport herself between entire realms. And that person could only be Queen Isolde.

He was aware of the gaps in his theory. Nevertheless, he could not allow the Excidium to be launched. If it were activated, it would immediately detect Cacciatore's presence in Glacia, and fly there. Whether or not it could breach the Gates was questionable, but if it did, the girl's life would likely be in danger as well. And he could never let that happen. He was certain that, one day, this young woman would return back home.

_My friend's daughter_, he thought, closing his eyes. It had killed him to separate from Franc du Maurier, the man who'd once been a confidante and a friend. But his wife's death had killed him, and he'd taken his daughter out of the castle, stealing her away from his protection. He'd never forgotten the wounded look in the young girl's face as she was dragged by her father, the look of sorrow she'd cast him over her shoulder.

_Such a beautiful young girl_, he thought, _so selfless and pure. Just like her mother, who did everything in her power to keep my kingdom alive. _He finished the last drop of the drink, staring out the window. It was then that he caught sight of someone.

A tan-skinned man with black hair was kneeling on the ground, on the lawn of the Convention Center. It was still early, which meant that not so many people were out in the city yet. At first glance, it appeared that he was praying, but on second glance, it was apparent he was not. The man was sobbing profusely, his chest heaving in endless misery.

The king stared out the window. _Who is this young man? _Pity overtook him, as he knew what it was like to be filled with sadness, unable to let it all out. He called for his guard.

"Good Sir Gustav," he said, "please go out and see that man who is sobbing on the grass. I want you to offer him refuge within my chamber, and tend to his needs."

"Sure, Your Majesty," the knight said, bowing before he exited the room.

The king watched as Gustav reached the grass. He approached the man, saying something to him. Without looking up, the man on the ground shook his head, saying something in a hysterical tone.

_I don't care what he says_, the king thought. _You are bringing him in. _As if reading his thoughts, Gustav grabbed the man by the waist and carried him effortlessly into the building. There was a few moments' pause, and then a knock came on the door.

"Come in," the king answered.

The door swung open. Gustav entered in, now half-dragging the man alongside him and hoisting him onto a chair. The king nodded at him. "Thank you for your service, Sir Gustav. You may go now. I will call you if I need anything further."

The guard left. The king looked at the man; up close, he looked even more pitiful than before. His hair was a mess, and his face was smeared with dirt and tears. His clothes appeared ragged in a way that could not possibly have been accidental. The king wondered what the poor man had been doing to himself.

"I apologize for the way I had you brought here," he said. "But I saw that you were suffering in pain, and I wanted to speak to you. Why have you hurt yourself?"

"I d-d-deserve it," the man sobbed, his voice coming out as a stutter. "I-I did something h-horrible" –

"No one deserves what you were just putting yourself through," the king said firmly. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The man looked up. "Arishtat. It is one I carry with shame, for I am nothing but a failure and a wastrel." He hung his head.

"I see," the king said. He looked hard into the man's dull blue eyes, and could find nothing but guilt and grief reflected in them. "Well then, Arishtat, tell me what it is you have done that makes you a failure and a wastrel."

The man began to sob. "I – I was guard to Her Highness, Princess Sharzad of Fulgur. I made a – a horrible mistake. And now she is dead because of it."

"Go on," the king said, concealing his surprise. He had already heard the news about the princess, but couldn't believe that this dirty, bedraggled, piteous man had once been her guard. _How did he get here? _"What is the mistake you made?"

"Sh-she was misled by the Trix," he sobbed. "They m-m-made a deal with her and promised they'd-d-d help her find Cacciatore. I kn-new about it, but I did nothing to stop it – I let her fall into their trap! And it's all my fault!" He threw himself onto the ground.

"I sh-should be dead instead of her!" he cried out. "I let her and Daewon get hurt, at the expense of myself! I don't deserve a place in a single realm!" He pounded his fists on the floor.

"Navarre!" the king called. A servant boy burst into the room. "Find a Calming Draught for this young man. As quickly as possible." He gestured to Arishtat. The servant bowed and ran out of the room. The king turned towards him.

"Sit up," he said, a little sternly. "I am going to tell you something, Arishtat, and I trust that you will be brave enough to hear it." A slightly fearful look appeared in the man's eyes, but the king continued speaking. "Sometimes, we cannot do anything to save the ones we care about, no matter how much we love them."

"But sir," the man said, looking as if he couldn't breathe, "it was my _duty_"…

"Yes, it was your duty," the king agreed. "But you must learn to live beyond what you have done. You cannot spend the rest of your life pining for those who are no longer alive. All you can do is try to protect the living." _Like how I made sure they didn't send the Excidium anywhere near Franc's daughter_, he thought. "Listen to me, Arishtat." The former knight fully looked up at him. "I have made many mistakes in my life. It is because of me that my good friend is dead; she died in order to help my people. And this mistake has cost me the trust of my advisor, as well as the confidence of many of my subjects. Yet, I cannot continue to live in the past. I must look forward, to protect the interests of my kingdom. I can see that you are a true hero, and I trust that you will do everything you can to keep this world safe."

Arishtat looked up at him. "You are"…

"I am King Gabriel of Rêve," he answered.

Arishtat gasped and bowed down towards the man. "Your Majesty," he whispered, more tears coming in his eyes. "I do not deserve to be in the company of royalty, so soon after my Princess's death"…

"And yet, it is I who chooses to have you as company," Gabriel said. "There is no need to be so solemn, young man. You must learn to loosen up."

"Someone else has told me that before," he mumbled, still hunched over, his knees below his chest.

The door opened, and Navarre came back with the Calming Draught. "Thank you. Could you please give this man the Calming Draught, and give him a good bath, refreshment, and a place to sleep? He is in need of it." _Especially the bath_, he thought privately.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the boy said, bowing once before he left, pulling Arishtat along with him.

Gustav stuck his head into the room as the king sat down on his chair. "Good advice, my king," he said. "Maybe now, do you think it is time to move on from what happened to Franc's daughter?"

"That is different," Gabriel responded. "She is very much still alive." He closed his eyes briefly. "And I intend to see her back home."

* * *

Aria screamed, slipping on the banister of ice. She fell backwards, her head hitting against the surface with a _thud_. Stars whirled around her vision, and for a second, she couldn't breathe. When she finally could see, she gasped as she saw Isolde's furious face in front of her, her short black dress folding over her like doom itself.

"My darling girl." Isolde said the second word as if it was sweet poison, spitting into Aria's face. "Good thing you didn't hurt yourself. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Aria could barely breathe as the queen stroked her throat with her long fingernail, and she fought the urge not to squirm. She had never been so scared in her life. _One second more, and she never would've found me._

"Yes, I know what you're thinking," Isolde said, her sickly-sweet voice barely concealing the cold rage inside. "You sought to evade me; after all I've done for you, after all the power I'm going to give you. Sounds a bit selfish, doesn't it, my precious?"

_It doesn't matter anymore! _Aria wanted to shout. _Even if you give me power, no one will love me anyways! _She might as well have shouted, for Queen Isolde looked down at her disdainfully.

"Love? What is this you speak of? It is a phenomenon that only fools believe in! There is no such thing as love in this cold universe, Aria – you know that better than anyone!" Her eyes burned with cold fury.

_There _is _love_, Aria thought. _It does exist in the world – I've seen it. It's just that no one will ever give it to me. _She brushed a tear from her eye.

"Listen to me." Isolde's face came close to Aria's, her nose touching hers, her blue eyes flashing in her face. She spoke with such deadly precision that spit came out of her mouth. "You. Are. Mine." She tapped her fingernails on Aria's chin, and scratched it with her fingernails. "I am here to bring you greatness, and _this_ how you repay me! Why did you try to kill yourself? Because you're a coward, that's why! And if you give up on your quest for revenge in the name of something that doesn't exist, you shall be forever known as a coward! So, what do you have to say?" Her eyes were balls of ice. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Aria couldn't speak. She squirmed at the feel of Isolde's icy hand on her chin, and fought the urge to thrash or scream out. _She's right, I _am _a coward. _She began to sob, tears and snot leaking down her face and into the ice.

The queen looked down at her with an expression of delight at her anguish. "Now, how should I punish you? Should I chain you until our next training-session? Or beat you so badly you won't ever try this again?"

Aria didn't know. All she knew was that there was absolutely no hope left for her. No matter what happened, she could have no expectation of salvation; even Death had closed its doors to her. She lowered her head in pain. _Nothing can save me now…_

"No!" a plaintive voice cried out. "Don't hurt her!"

Aria's eyes flew open and she stared behind her in disbelief. The brown-skinned girl was walking towards her, a desperate look in her eyes. Her angelic dress looked all the more pure as she stared at Isolde, her eyes wide and beseeching.

_Angéle? _thought Aria. What in the world was going on? _Where'd she come from? And why is she sticking up for me? I thought she hated me! _Her mind was in a whirl. _What does she have to gain from this?_

"And why shouldn't I?" Isolde asked icily.

"She – she just tried to kill herself," Angéle pleaded. "She's in so much pain, can't you see? Please, my queen, please don't do it!"

Internally, Aria still trembled with fear. She could still feel Isolde's cold fingers under her chin; at any moment, they could rake her and pierce through her flesh. _She's not going to listen to her. _Her heart sank as she felt the queen's breath on her face.

Then, quite suddenly, the sorceress tilted her head back and laughed.

"How sweet," she trilled. "A spy sticking up for her fellow prisoner." In one swift motion, she pulled Aria to her feet. Aria gasped in pain as her muscles were forced up, and she held hard onto Isolde's shoulder for support.

"We'll be going back now," Isolde said, pulling Aria along with her. "And I think it would be wise to keep these doors locked from now on." The double doors slammed shut. "You. I'll deal with you later." She looked hard at Angéle, but the dark-eyed girl held her gaze, though a flash of fear went across her eyes.

Aria could barely process what was going on. All she knew was that her suicidal urge still hadn't vanished; she still wanted to kill herself as much as ever. But now it was compounded with confusion, confusion at the fact that someone in this horrible world had actually tried to _help _her, with no personal gain to herself. _What in the world just happened?_

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too dark. I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen to Aria now. Fret not; you'll find out in the next installment.**

**School was cancelled today because of all the snow. I meant to update yesterday, but as usual, forgot. I think today's snow provides a more fitting mood for this chapter, anyways.**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Saraswati, the High Priestess, takes a more active role.**

**\- Aria has a heart-to-heart conversation with Angéle.**

**\- Maire finally finds the courage to speak to her mom.**

**So that's all for today! For those of you snowed in, enjoy your time off. Stay warm, and drink lots of hot-chocolate!**


	12. Chapter 12: Searching for Warmth

**For once, I'm updating on-time! This chapter is a bit more uplifting than the last one. Although I know anything will seem uplifting compared to that. Thank you for your reviews, guys; I really appreciate them!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: SEARCHING FOR WARMTH

"Priestess, you've got to do something," Maire said breathlessly, her voice ringing through the air.

There was a silence, and Saraswati answered, "What is it you wish me to do, Miss Griffin?"

Maire gritted her teeth. She was absolutely desperate. Darius had just given up on the mission, and she had no idea what she was going to do. In desperation, she'd tried to call Saraswati, but the woman didn't seem to be providing much help.

"Just tell me what to do!" she burst out. "Darius just won't listen to reason. I tried to tell him that we can't give up, but he screamed at me and nearly called the guards to have me thrown out. I've never seen him like this, Priestess! Something's seriously wrong!"

"Of course something is wrong," Saraswati answered calmly. "His sister has just died. He has every reason to be upset."

"Do you think I don't _know _that?" Maire cried. "But – Priestess, he's just given up! It's like he doesn't even care about Aria anymore!" _Why is she so calm about this?_

"Well then, you need to remind him why this is so important," Saraswati said. "The way I see it, you all have a connection to Aria – you are her best friend, and Mr. Fulgur was her boyfriend. Although he refuses to recognize it, he loves Aria just as much as you do."

"Okay, sure," Maire snapped. "But how are we going to _do _that? You're not exactly helping, you know!"

"Calm yourself, Miss Griffin," said Saraswati, and there was a warning note in her tone. "Be patient for a second. If you wish, I can call him for you."

"Can you?" Maire said, desperately.

"I can do that," Saraswati said. "I believe Mr. Fulgur needs to be spoken to. But I cannot persuade him alone. You do understand that it must come from within him. And for that, you will need to be there as well – so that you can help him recognize why he loves Aria. After all, you know her much better than I" –

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Maire said. "Could you call him now?"

"Give me some time to speak to my fellow priests," Saraswati said. "I will call you in about half an hour." _Half an hour? _thought Maire incredulously. "Please, Maire, do not lose yourself in impatience. No matter the outcome, we will overcome."

The call ended, but Maire didn't put down her phone. She paced wildly, trying to figure out how she was going to get herself – and Aria – out of this mess.

If anyone had asked her twenty-four hours before, she would've said that the mission was impossible. After all, they were trying to rescue a girl who wouldn't let anyone help her, and who could destroy entire cities when provoked. But the information Arishtat had given them had now changed everything. Now, they knew she was being held in Glacia, by a woman named Isolde.

But Darius had utterly refused to continue, and now, no royal supplies or ships would go towards freeing Aria. It was a huge blow to their mission; without their advanced equipment, how would they ever get to Glacia?

She wondered why she was so supportive of this. After all, not so long ago, she had told Darius that she didn't want to continue with the mission anymore. And it had been _him _who had slammed her down, telling her not to be so negative. But now… their roles had completely reversed.

_Why do I care so deeply about Aria?_ she thought. _Honestly, she wasn't even that good of a friend. So why am I so deeply invested in her?_ _Why am _I _the driving force behind this now?_

She stared out the window, at the Fulgur spring. The wind was blowing freely, and a _yakand-gul_, a dark red blossom with a jewel-like appearance, was floating to the ground, joining its sisters in a pile at the base of the tree. According to a story King Cyrus had told at dinnertime, the first _yakand _tree was planted by the founding king of the Fulgur Empire thousands of years ago, after a brutal war had destroyed much of the planets' vegetation, leaving them black and charred. As the tree spread its seeds all across the realm, new life began to flourish, and a new civilization dawned.

_Maybe_, a small voice said in her head, _maybe friends don't have to be exceptional for us to have an urge to protect them. Maybe there's something in this imperfect bond, something that makes me want to strive forward and protect her. Maybe I've finally learned how to let the past be the past, and work harder towards the future. _A dawn of hope began to descend on her, and for the first time in days, she smiled. _And maybe… maybe I'm ready to figure out how to resolve things between me and Mom…_

Maire ran out of her room and tore up the steps. "Queen Elaheh!" she called. She ran as fast as she could, up to the queen's private apartment, but as she reached the final steps, a guard came in front of the passageway and blocked her.

"You cannot go in there," she said.

"Dame Jaleh," Maire panted, "I've got to. I need to talk to Her Majesty."

"She is in mourning," the woman answered. "You cannot pass."

"Let her in," a voice said. Queen Elaheh walked out of her room, looking tired. She smiled wanly at Maire. "What is it you need, child?"

"Queen," Maire gasped, climbing up the last set of stairs, "I'm sorry to disturb you, after everything you're going through, but I need… advice. Do you mind helping me?"

Queen Elaheh hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. Come on in." She walked into her chamber, and Maire followed.

She was surprised at how… _normal _the queen's room looked. Yes, the room was spacious, about four times the size of the room she'd shared with her roommate at Alfea, and eight times the size of her room at home. But other than an advanced computer, the décor looked like that of an ordinary civilian's. _No wonder Darius isn't full of himself. I thought he was at first, but he really is like an ordinary boy. With a mother like his – there's no way he has any leeway to become a brat._

"Have a seat," the queen said, sitting down at one of her chairs.

Maire remained standing. "I was wondering, Your Majesty. I – I, well"… The queen's eyebrows rose in questioning, but Maire forced herself to continue. "I don't have a… great relationship with my mother. She, well, she kicked me out of the house, last Saturday, for being a pain."

"What do you wish me to do?" Queen Elaheh asked. "I cannot order her to let you return."

"I _know_ that," Maire said. "It's just – we never had a good relationship. We were all poor, back when I lived in the village. We could barely make ends meet as farmers, and we were all expected to do our fair share. And the other villagers were so _judgmental_. That kind of atmosphere was just sickening. I mean, I love my family and my brothers and all that stuff, but I hated how everyone there was so simpleminded. And so… I decided to make something of myself. Which is why I went to Alfea." It was all tumbling out in a flash. "But my mother didn't approve, and neither did the villagers nor my brothers. We began to argue with each other all the time, about how I wasn't doing anything to help the family stay afloat. But I didn't want to remain an ignorant bumpkin – I mean, my friend Aria was always so confident, and, well, I wanted to be like her." She took a breath. "And things really escalated, to the point where after they closed school, I decided I didn't want to go home. It's just – we never really _understood _each other, and we always fought. I – do you think you can help me?"

Queen Elaheh remained silent. With a sinking feeling, Maire realized that the queen wasn't going to help her; she was so stuck in her grief, she didn't have time to worry about anyone else's problems. "I – I'm sorry, I guess. I guess you can't relate. Your kids love you, and you're a great mom and everything." _I shouldn't have bothered to come here._

But to her amazement, a smile appeared on the queen's sad face. "I, a great mother? What are you talking about? I make mistakes every day. I'd be lucky if my kids thought I was anywhere near an okay mom, much less a great one!"

"But Your Majesty," Maire said, feeling even more confused, "you look after your kids every day. You ask them how they're doing, and you – you and His Majesty _care _about them. Why aren't you" –

"No mother is perfect, Maire," Queen Elaheh said, cutting her off. "No parent is, for that matter. We all make mistakes, and we all get on our children's nerves – particularly our teenagers. My husband always has to remind me to stop putting pressure on Darius. Oftentimes we do things that our children disagree with, or even resent – which is why we must always promote open and honest discussion."

"My mom never used to do that," Maire protested. "She always used to shut me up before I could even get a word out."

"Then you need to think about the type of discussion you're having," Queen Elaheh answered. "Do you accuse one another? Do you go up to her calmly, or are you screaming? And do you lie? Be honest with yourself, Maire. You're going to have to do that if you wish to repair anything at all."

If this had been coming from anyone else, Maire would've been horribly insulted. But the way the queen spoke, she had an air of complete neutrality and calmness, without even a hint of accusation in her voice. Her mind whirled, and she thought back to her life on Summa.

And she realized that, long before she'd gone to Alfea, her relationship with her mother had already begun to fray. It was easy to blame Aria's negative influence for their problems, but not so easy when she remembered how much of it she herself was to be blamed. She remembered the times she'd snuck out of the house while she was grounded. She remembered the times she'd been disrespectful towards her mother for absolutely no reason, just to anger her or get her way. Not all of it had been solely her fault, but she now saw that the deterioration had happened, in part, because of her.

_It would be so much easier to keep hating her, to keep feeding myself the lies I've been creating for the past Natura-knows-how-many years_, she thought. _But I can't anymore. I've got to face up to what I've done._

"Have you spoken to her at all in the past few days?" Queen Elaheh asked. "And what about your father?"

"I haven't called her – I've rejected all of her calls," Maire admitted. "My father – he, well, he's never been around. He ditched my mom before I was even born. I don't even know why he left – none of my brothers will tell me. I – I wish someone would tell me."

The queen's eyes hardened for a moment, but then a softer look appeared on her face and her blue eyes filled with sympathy. "I am going off on a wing here, Maire, but it sounds like your mother didn't want you to leave the village because she was anxious about losing you. When we are anxious, we often project that anxiety onto our own children, and commit actions we're bound to regret in the future. And we do all of this because we love our children, because we want them to grow up to be self-sufficient and successful – and because we don't yet have the all-clear power of hindsight. You can't change the past, but you _can _make amends for the future." She looked at Maire. "Are you following me here?"

Maire looked down at her phone. "You want me to call her?"

"It's not what I want," Queen Elaheh answered. "It is what _you _want, in your heart. And remember, Maire – no matter what you have done, your mother loves you. She may be angry with you at times, but she will never stop loving you, no matter what you do. So I advise you: do not fail to reconcile before it is too late. I speak from experience, and within the last twenty-four hours, my life has been dramatically changed." Now a bit of her composure began to slip away, and tears came into her eyes. "Once my husband arrives back home, I will have to officially bury Sharzad, though there is no body to be found. I failed to protect my child, and I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life. But Tistyra forbid anything was to happen to you, Maire. If you were killed, your mother would never be able to forgive herself. If nothing else, please try to reconcile. It will not happen instantly, but you can make it happen."

_She's right_, Maire realized. As angry as she'd been with her mother her entire life, she knew that she loved her, and that she couldn't let her go. _I won't let what happened to Sharzad happen between me and Mom. _She smiled at Queen Elaheh.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said gratefully.

"You may just call me Queen Elaheh." The woman smiled. "I know that only other members of royalty are allowed to address sovereigns by their names, but we are almost like family, are we not?"

"Sure," Maire grinned, reaching forward and giving the queen a hug. She could hear the woman's shallow breathing, and knew she was grieving more than she could ever possibly imagine. _It's up to me to make sure my family doesn't tear apart. Even if it takes forever for Mom and I to build up our relationship, I'm gonna make sure she at least knows I'm willing to try._

* * *

Aria stretched back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was nearly noon, but she still hadn't gotten out of bed – she hadn't had the energy or the heart. Isolde hadn't chained her after yesterday's incident, but she might as well have, for she had no desire to do anything but lie down and sleep all day.

She had contemplated suicide before, but had never had the guts to go ahead with it. Even though she'd known the wrongness of the world too long to count the years, she'd never done it, for fear of what might happen to her. But six days ago, her world had come crashing around her. It had taken a kidnapping, a failed dream, and many attacks on her self-esteem for her to realize how wrong the world was. No matter what, she couldn't win. She couldn't do anything to disentangle herself from hatred and pain. And so she'd gone ahead with the plan, which would have succeeded had Isolde not caught her.

But that worldview didn't match up with what had happened yesterday. After all, just when she'd reached the lowest moment probably in her entire life, Angéle had come along. That girl had stood up to Isolde, the scariest woman in the Magical Dimension. For _her_. She'd seen her suffering, and stopped Isolde from inflicting any punishment. _No one's ever done that for me…_

She didn't know why Angéle had done it, but didn't dare to find out. She somehow got a bad feeling at the thought of Isolde catching her with Angéle. So far, Angéle hadn't come by her room, either – probably for the same reason. _But I really need to find out…_

"Girl," a voice barked from outside. Aria turned her face towards Isolde, who was wearing her icy-blue dress, as usual. "I'm going out. There had better not be any trouble here when I get back. No funny stuff from you. Do you understand?"

Aria nodded. "Yes, Your Iciness," she said meekly.

"Good," said Isolde with a curve-lipped smile. "I'll be off, then." She stood still for a moment, and in a blast of frosty air, vanished.

_I can't just stay here_, Aria realized. _I've got to find answers. _With great difficulty, she pulled herself out of bed. _She's gone now, so I can talk to Angéle._

She headed down the hall, her mind a whirl. Her heart pounding, she knocked quickly on the door.

"Aria?"

* * *

Darius lay on his bed. He was bereaved, but to the point where he couldn't cry. He just couldn't. If he let anything out, then all the memories would come back, the pain and the anger…

It was _his _fault that Sharzad had died. He could blame it on Daewon for as long as he liked, but the truth was, _he_ had been the one to let her slip under his nose. He had failed in his duty to protect his sister, to defend according to the creed of Red Fountain. And she would never come back home again.

He rolled over, staring at the ceiling. More than anything, he wished he could turn back time. Jump forward and take the blow that was meant for him, and not for his sister. Or better yet, deflect it so that it hit Stormy, and _she _fell into the Gate of Glacia. Then _two_ sisters would've been down, and they could've easily dealt with the last one. But there was nothing left. Nothing but him and his miserable thoughts.

_I can't stop thinking about this_, he thought. _There – there's got to be some way to numb the pain. To stop thinking about Sharzie and how… how I didn't protect her…_

He forced himself to sit up, thinking of all of the ways there were to stop from feeling the pain. _Maybe I should ask Babak for a Calming Draught. _He was well aware that the potion would only be temporary, but at that moment, he couldn't care less; anything that stopped the pain was welcome. He began to get up, but as he stood up, the phone began to ring.

_Who is it? _Irritation rose in his chest as he looked at the caller ID. It was a video call. To his surprise, he saw that it was _Maire _calling him. _What does _she _want?_

His first instinct was to grab the phone and smash it against the floor. He had no desire to talk to anyone about what had happened. But he knew that if he didn't talk to Maire at some point, she would find a way to make him talk to her. _I might as well talk to her… _Sighing, he picked up the phone.

Almost instantly, he could tell that it wasn't an ordinary phone call. Maire's face popped up from the screen, grainy and shrouded in a green light. But there was another face, one that he'd only seen a few times in Magix – High Priestess Saraswati Iyer of the Temple of the Thirteen Realms.

Darius yelped in surprise, almost dropping the phone. "Priestess?" he stammered. "What is this? Why are you" –

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Fulgur," the priestess said. "I am aware that you are in mourning. However, we have come to speak to you exactly about that. Maire called me this morning, telling me about the crisis that has occurred here, and I have been asked to give you advice."

"If you've come to tell me that it's _my_ fault that Sharzad's dead, believe me, I know." Darius snapped. He had no patience for this phone call, and even less patience for those who were trying to tell him how to manage his grief.

"We didn't come to say that," Maire said.

"Then what?" Darius shouted. "What have you come to tell me about, then? YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!"

"We're not talking to waste your time!" Maire cried. "Get it together, Darius. We get you're angry, but" –

"SHE'S GONE!" Darius bawled. "AND SHE'S NEVER GOING TO COME BACK! YOU DON'T – FREAKING – UNDERSTAND! WHY SHOULD I WASTE MY TIME" –

"That is enough," Priestess Saraswati commanded. Her voice radiated power, and Darius shrank back, like a scolded child. "Enough banter, Mr. Fulgur. Please, cast aside your rage, at least temporarily, and listen to what must be said. Do you know the story of Prince Arjuna and the Magix Civil War?"

"No," answered Darius brusquely. _What the heck is she talking about? _"Prince Arjuna – wasn't he the one who led the offensive against Sutoku in the Fifth Dimensional War?"

"Yes, he certainly did," Saraswati agreed. "However, there was a war before that, one that divided Magix bitterly. The Prince's cousins, the Kauravas, wanted the throne, but the Pandavas, Arjuna's brothers, were sons of the current king. Therefore, the Kauravas used deception to trick King Yudhisthira, the eldest Pandava, into giving up the kingdom; through blood magic, they created an enchantment that sealed them off from Magix. However, the Kauravas were not as skilled with magic as they might have been, and the enchantment only lasted for thirteen years.

"When thirteen years of exile had elapsed, it became time for Prince Arjuna and his brothers to war against the Kauravas, for they had to reclaim the kingdom that was theirs. But this war, one of the most brutal that Magix has ever seen, cost millions of lives. And when Prince Arjuna's son was killed by the Kauravas, he began to doubt whether he should continue the fight.

"But High Priest Krishna of the Magix Holy Circle, the Prince's closest advisor, would not allow this. To forfeit the war would mean that all of the dead would have lost their lives in vain. But even more importantly, it would mean that the Prince would lose his honor, and forever be branded a coward. And hence he counseled the Prince: 'Do thy part! Be mindful of thy name, and tremble not! But, if thou shun thy duty and thy task, that shall be sin! And those to come shall speak thee infamy from age to age. Make thine acts thy piety, casting all self aside. Seek refuge in thy soul; have there thy heaven!'"

"And there's a reason you're telling me all this, I hope?" Darius asked through gritted teeth.

Saraswati fixed him with a steely gaze. "You are the Prince in this story, Mr. Fulgur. Similarly to Arjuna, you have endured a loss, and thus seek to give up on the mission that you hold so dear. Yes, I am speaking about Aria – for even though you are the only person who can help her, you choose to cast aside your role. I thereby counsel you that you should not give up on your quest, for it is your duty, and you must do it to save those who you love."

"Sharzad is dead," Darius snapped. "And if you think I'm going to let myself fall into that same tr" –

"Death is an unavoidable part of life," Saraswati interrupted. "You must accept that, Mr. Fulgur. There is a cycle that you and I and every being is a part of: it is the cycle of life and death and rebirth. Every realm has a different philosophy concerning life, but all agree that everything is a cycle. However, the spirit will always remain the same, throughout every phase. A body may become mutilated, or maimed, or frozen in ice, but a soul will always remain unchangeable. Sharzad's loving, joyous soul may not be upon earth with us, but it is still very much extant, and will never cease to exist."

_Well, that still doesn't change the fact that she's dead_, Darius thought savagely. Once again, the image of Sharzad's body freezing in the ice crystal appeared in his mind, and he winced. _Did she really have to remind me of that?_

"You may not understand yet," Saraswati continued. "But you must understand one thing, Darius: you are entwined in the search for Aria. Whether or not you like it, it is your duty to help find her. You cannot shirk from your responsibilities, not when you have such vital information about the girl you once loved."

Darius didn't care who Arjuna was, or Krishna, for that matter. His situation was nowhere near similar. _My sister died – I'm not letting that go. _He was about to say just as much, when Maire stopped him.

"The situation sucks, Darius," she said. "There's no way around it. But we – we've got to move on. I sure as hell didn't know Sharzad as well as you did, but I know that she was damn full of courage. She was courageous to the point where she got her Charmix last year, the first Alfea student in ten years to receive her Charmix before sophomore year! And she wouldn't have wanted you to give up, either. She'd want you to continue fighting, for truth and for justice. Please don't let her courage go to waste."

It was that which halted Darius. He remembered his sister, when she was five and he was eight. Their nanny had told them a story about a soldier who had died in a brutal war, because of a power-hungry king who had sent his forces too far into enemy territory. He remembered how Sharzad had been completely up-in-arms about the king, protesting that he had been an unjust king and that what he'd done was wrong. She had been in a funk about it for an entire week. _Even back then, she cared so much about justice…_

If she had known that Aria had been possessed, Darius knew she would have helped to find her and bring her back home. Her heart had been in the right place, even though her actions were not. And Darius realized that if he wanted to honor her properly in death, he'd have to step up and do his job.

"All right," he said grudgingly. "I'll continue to help." He raised his voice. "But don't think I'm happy about this."

"Thank you, Darius," Saraswati said calmly. "We will resume this conversation tomorrow, after you have rested and recovered. Please, take the time to feel better and think about" –

"Yeah, whatever," Darius interrupted. "Bye." He switched off the phone without a second thought.

He lay back on his bed. His head still ached, and all he wanted to do was sleep. "Babak," he called, "Calming Draught."

The servant bowed and left the room. As Darius lay silently, he wondered if he would ever avenge Sharzad.

* * *

Angéle pulled the door open. She stared into Aria's face, which probably looked bedraggled and exhausted. For once, Aria didn't care. _I'm tired of putting up a façade to everyone._

"You came," Angéle breathed, her voice scarcely a whisper. She opened the door.

Aria followed her in. The two girls sat down on Angéle's bed. They sat rather awkwardly, not knowing what to say; finally, Aria looked at Angéle.

"Why did you save me yesterday?" she asked in a rush.

Then Angéle's gaze met hers. She lifted her head slowly, her eyes dark and soulful.

"I saw you in pain," she said softly, "and I didn't want her to hurt you more than you'd already hurt yourself. So I helped you. That's the reason why."

"But you didn't have to," Aria said.

"And yet, I did," Angéle answered softly.

Aria's mind was swirling. Throughout her entire life, she'd always craved attention. It was the primary reason why she'd kept her fan circle so close. But such attention had always been because she was a wonderful singer and everyone wanted to be in her crowd. And it had always left her feeling unfulfilled, always wanting more.

But this… this was different. It was an act of true kindness, something that Aria couldn't remember experiencing, much less giving out to others. If what Angéle had said was true, she was the kindest person Aria had ever met.

"I" – Aria lowered her gaze, for once truly ashamed. "Thanks," she said rather belatedly, not meeting Angéle's eyes. Another word she couldn't remember having used, either.

"You're welcome," Angéle said. Suddenly, her body let out a spasm and she gasped, falling onto the bed.

"What?" Aria was immediately above Angéle. "What happened? Why are you collapsing?" _What is wrong with you?_

"I'm fine," answered Angéle, turning on her back so she could face Aria. "These spasms have been coming often in the past week. I sometimes lose breath, and I feel drained of energy."

"Why?" Aria demanded.

"I don't know," Angéle said, but Aria saw a flicker in her eyes. Angéle was lying. She looked ill, and knew full well why she was so ill. Aria wanted to ask her, but she knew now was not the time, not when Angéle had practically saved her life the previous day.

The time soon lapsed into silence. Aria sat down as Angéle lay on the bed, closing her eyes. For a while, neither of them spoke. Aria stared out the window, as a blizzard of snow blasted past them.

_Isolde could be anywhere out there_, she thought. _Now that I think about it… what _does _she do out there? _A claw of suspicion began to nag at her heart, pulling it down. _Why does she need me? What is she planning to do?_

She gazed over at Angéle, who was staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were dark and sad, conveying everything in one glance. _Wait… why is _she _here? _Her heart began to pound.

"Angéle," she said at last, "why did Isolde bring you here?"

Angéle finally craned her head up. Her brown eyes met Aria's blue ones, searching quietly. At last she spoke.

"I wanted to expose her," she said. "I wanted to open her realm so we could bring her to Magix and find true justice."

"Wait… what are you talking about?" Aria stared at her, puzzled. _Open her realm? Aren't all realms open?_

"The realm we are in is currently sealed," Angéle explained. "No one can get in or out. There are crimes the queen committed decades ago, and the UR still wants her back home."

_Oh yeah, she did say that before_, Aria remembered, still confused. When Angéle caught sight of her puzzled face, she smiled. "Did you not know? We are in the realm of Glacia."

_Glacia… _Aria vaguely remembered hearing about it in sophomore Realmwide History class, but it was not a class she'd paid much attention to. "And what's the deal with Glacia, exactly?"

"This realm is made up of two planets: Glacia and Nunangat," Angéle explained. "So it's really the Glacian Empire, if you think about it; the Glacian royal family has been ruling both planets since the Age of Discovery. While Glacia was a united kingdom at the time of the conquest, Nunangat was floundering, with tribal people at its northern pole and small kingdoms towards the equator; the southern pole is entirely ocean. It still remains that way today. In Year 5670 of the Age of Discovery, the Glacians staged a successful conquest of Nunangat; although they allowed individual tribes and kingdoms their sovereignty, they've all had to pay tribute to the monarch of Glacia, and have basically been treated as second-class citizens throughout the empire's history.

"About sixty-three years ago, Queen Isolde annihilated a group of people in Nunangat. The Panuk Tribe. She claimed that the group was planning to overthrow her as queen. The UR saw this as genocide, however, and sent in troops to capture her and bring her to justice.

"But instead of giving in, the queen got her best mages to work with her to create a wall around the realm. A shield appeared all around Nunangat and Glacia, the two planets of the realm. With the appearance of an icy-blue gate, it stopped all from entrance."

Now Aria remembered. _That – that's the Gate of Glacia! _She remembered that somewhere, in Professor Patel's torpid voice, those remarks had been made.

"But I don't understand," she said. "If no one can get in or out, how did Isolde bring us here?

"She must have some powers which allow only her to bring people in and out," Angéle answered. "That's why she's been able to do all this."

Aria digested the information in silence. _Something's not adding up here. _It didn't make sense that Angéle was part of a mission to expose Isolde; she looked barely the same age as Aria. "How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"F-fifteen," said Angéle, startled.

"That's what I thought," Aria said, raising her eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to believe you were on a mission to expose evil across the realms?"

"I" – Angéle said, suddenly appearing very shy. "My mother trained me when I was very young. She was very skilled in the magical arts, and taught me how to acquire the status I have now. The king appointed me to my position a year ago, after my mother died."

_Oh, right, the celebrity parents. _"And what did your mother work as, exactly?"

Angéle closed her eyes for a moment, and then she opened them again. "She wasn't exactly hired for a job, as you call it – she was born for it. You see, my mother is the High Priestess of the Rêvian Unified Church."

Aria gasped, completely taken aback. "So you're" –

"Her apprentice," Angéle finished for her, smiling. With newfound strength, she had now pulled herself up to a sitting position. "I am Priestess-in-Training Angéle du Maurier. All my life, I've been trained to learn the hidden magical arts of my kingdom, and to one day, serve as a Rêvian national symbol. Not that it matters now, as neither of us is getting out of here alive." She sighed, looking down, and her shoulders drooped.

Aria stared at her, seeing Angéle in a new light entirely. Now she understood where her high breeding came from, her natural glamour, her precise manners and tone. _Does her status give her any information about this place?_

"Why does Isolde need us?" she asked.

Angéle jumped; she had clearly been lost in her own thoughts. "W-what do you mean?"

"Why are we here?" Aria demanded. "Why am _I _here? What's going on?"

"I don't know," answered Angéle nervously. "I mean, what did Isolde tell you?"

"She told me I'm here because she wants to _help _me," Aria answered. "So that I can rule the realms with her and get revenge on everyone who's wronged me."

"Do you want that?" Angéle's voice was barely an echo.

"I" – Aria hesitated. If Angéle had asked her that a few days before, she would have certainly said yes. But now, she knew she had no desire to rule the realms. And as for getting revenge… "I don't know," she admitted. She felt Angéle draw farther away from her.

"There are so many people who've wronged me." Now her eyes were on fire. "So many people out there have tried to ruin my reputation. I can't forgive them, Angéle. I will not!" Her heart was beating faster. "And if Isolde's gonna help me pay them back, I think it's worth it!"

"But to what end?" Angéle asked softly. "What if you never end your revenge? How many people will have to die before you're happy?"

"I don't know!" Aria ground her teeth in frustration. "I don't want to _kill _anyone, obviously. That's messed up. But – oh, you don't understand!" She glared at her. "No one has ever done _you _wrong, is it? You're the daughter of a priestess, so obviously everyone loves you! You have no enemies! You're not like me, when people can't understand how good of a singer I am!"

"I don't think it's that," said Angéle quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Aria snapped. "Then what could it possibly be?"

Angéle didn't answer. She lowered her gaze, and then looked up. She said quietly, "So, will you continue with your revenge or not?"

"I have no choice." Aria's eyes were on fire. "Isolde – she'll kill me before I quit. I have no choice but to do as she says."

"That is true," Angéle sighed. "We are all slaves to her, in this great castle." She held her gaze. "I'm sorry, Aria."

Aria somehow got the feeling that she was apologizing in more than one way. _But what could she possibly mean? _She stared at Angéle in confusion, but the girl had now looked away.

Slowly, Aria moved her hand towards Angéle. She slowly took the girl's darker hand in her own, marveling at how long her slender fingers were in such a small hand. _It's like she was born to play harp… _And this time, Angéle didn't resist. The two girls sat silently in their own thoughts, each wondering what Isolde wanted with her and what was about to come.

* * *

_Here goes nothing_, Maire thought. She sat in her room and opened her phone.

There was the number to her home phone, which she had not called in five days. Even her mother had given up calling; clearly, she had resigned herself to the fact that her daughter would likely never answer her. _But I'm going to call her now. I've _got _to._

Taking one deep breath, she clicked the 'Call' button and the screen switched to video chat.

For a few rings, nothing happened. Maire held her breath, half-hoping that she would never pick up the call. But then Lily Griffin's red face appeared, and she said breathlessly, "Maire?"

"Mom," breathed Maire, looking at her mother's face. She was completely taken aback – and shocked – to see the state her mother was in.

Her mother's curly red hair was limp and listless. Her face looked wrinkled and aged, and her brown eyes were moroseful. She was wearing the same shirt she'd worn the day Maire had stormed out of the hotel; she didn't look like she'd showered since then, either.

"Maire," her mom breathed, "I'm sorry I kicked ya out."

"It's okay," Maire answered, "I was, well," – _here goes_, she thought with a sigh – "kinda a jerk" –

"No, ya let me talk," her mother interrupted. "No mothah has any right ta force 'er child outta the house. Can ya forgive me?"

"I" – Maire wasn't sure why she was so hesitant to answer. The truth was, she knew she couldn't forgive her mother so easily. Not after all the years of resentment she'd harbored, the feeling that her mother had never recognized her for who she was.

"I forgive ya," she said, "because trust me, I wanted out too." For a second, she thought she'd been too blunt, but it seemed to work; her mother let out a shaky laugh.

"Come home," she said. "Ya gotta come back, Maire. Our president has declart a state ah emergency, an' it's not safe wherevah ya are. An' I only wanned ta protect ya, Maire – I nevah wanned ya ta face the same problems as me" –

"Mom?" Maire asked, feeling more and more scared. "What are you talking about? What – what _happened _to you?"

Her mother looked up at her, and for the first time, Maire could see past the toughness in her face. It was a face she put up in front of her children, one she put up very well. But behind that was a fragile interior which had been hurt and hurt many, many times.

Her mother sighed. "Awright." She turned to face Maire.

"Just like ya, I have six brothers," she said, "an' none I speak ta anymore. I was da younges'. We lived in da provence Terra, were dirt-poor, an' barely managed ta put food on da table. There was no money fer anythin' extra."

Maire thought of her own childhood. Like the rest of the villagers, their family's income had been tight, but they'd never had to worry about getting food on the table. And even though many of her brothers were adults, they didn't leave the village; instead, they helped to work the farm. By the time she was three, Cináed and Aiden had already been working, and so even though her father had left, there were three people in the family with an income. _What kind of existence is that? _She stared at her mother, hardly able to believe what she was saying.

"In mah girlhood, I was just like ya, Maire. I wanned ta explore da world – there had ta be more then just bein' a farmer girl an' farmer wife. I wanned ta leave." Her mother's face was resolute.

"But mah father wounn' let me," she went on. "Alweady, many thought I'd too many liburties; I was supposed ta clean an' cook. I could hunt and fish and haddan appetite like a boy" –

"Same as me," Maire breathed. This was _her _life her mother was repeating. Well, except the present father part.

"My daddy bannt me from goin'. He beat me until I's scairt stuff an' told him I wounn' leave. He movt me to the cellar and ordert mah brothers to keep guard. And theys obeit his werd. Like chickens, theys did." She growled.

"I had ta leave da house. I was goin' mad. And so I managt ta escape. Ran inta town, I did. I found a job as a construcsion worker an' workt like dat fer a year.

"Then yer father fount me." Something in her mother's face hardened, and she looked as if she didn't want to continue, but continue she did anyways. "He offert ta take me back ta his home, Bláthnaid, as 'is wife. And I acceptd. We went dere an' had our farm, and I's grow seven chillen, right in 'ere." She patted her stomach.

Maire stared at her mother. _That must have been a horrible life… _She could scarcely imagine what her mother had gone through.

"We had a family fer some time," her mother continued. "Ya know, Maire, family's all I evah wanned. This is why I always tell da impornance ah family. An' you's goin' aroun', disgracin' our family values an' pretenin' we's don't exist."

Maire gritted her teeth. _There she goes again. _She should have known better than to call her mom. She'd hoped to resolve things and make it better; instead, all she'd gotten was a lecture. And it was completely uncalled for, especially because her brothers had never gotten the same speech. But for once, she couldn't think of a good retort. Everything her mother had said had completely stunned her.

"Ya nevah tol' me that," she settled on, childishly.

Her mother let out a sarcastic laugh. "How many times I told ya ta nevah turn yer back on family? Family's what raist ya, brought ya up, an' made ya who ya are. Ya dint wanna lis'en, Shannon. Well, I hope ya lis'enin' naw."

_There she goes again, calling me by my first name. _There was nothing else that signified more that her mother meant business. She was about to start yelling at her mother, telling her that she was wrong, when she remembered what Elaheh had said: _"You need to think about the type of discussion you're having."_

_I can't make this into a screaming match_, she realized. _That never solved anything in the past, and it won't solve it now. _She clenched her fists. _But oh Natura, do I want to. _She turned her face back towards her mother.

"I'd come home if I coul', Mom," she said. "But I can't. Mah friend and I are workin' on a mission."

"Whad mission?" her mother asked dismissively, and Maire could tell she didn't understand. To her mother, there was no mission more important than working on the farm, year after year, and making sure it stayed successful. Maire took in a breath.

"Ya remember my friend, Aria, who killt Galatea?" she asked. Her mother nodded. "Well, turned out she ain't done it on her own accord. A sorceress – she possessed her."

"_Possesst _her ta do it?" her mother said in horror. "Can that happin?"

"There's a lotta things that can happen in the world, Mom," Maire responded. "It's ain't just mah study at Alfea that's taught me that. I've seen it myself."

"Well, I don' like da sound ah that," her mother responded. "Ya're comin' righ' home."

"I can't," Maire pressed on. "Can't ya see, Mom? My friends and I – we gonna go track that sorceress down."

"What?" her mother let out a gasp. "Ya mad, girl! Ya realize how dannerous that is?"

"Mom" –

"Ya got bees in yer head if ya think I'm gonna let ya do that," her mother said grimly. "Yer comin' home right naw, and that's that. My little girl ain't gonna fight no demons and monsters!"

"Mom" – Maire had always found her mother's protectiveness and demandingness infuriating, a claim that she couldn't fly on her own two wings. It was no less irritating now. But now, she could understand why her mother was so afraid. _I've got to make her understand why this is so important to me. _Without screaming, or letting her face turn red with anger, she stared into the camera and looked straight down at her mother.

"Mom," she said, "I know this is gonna be hard for ya to understand. But I've spent a lotta time with Aria these past few years. She gone through a lotta the same problems you and me have, 'cept she ain't talkin' ta her parents at all." She saw her mother's eyes widen. "Her parents wanned ta protect her, 'cause dat sorceress put some voodoo spell on her, an' they had ta sen' her away, fer safety. And she hated them fer it, and" –

"You're talkin' like a hen with its fethers strait pluckt, Maire," her mother said. "What ya tryin' ta say?"

Maire sighed. "My point is ya ain't gotta protect me, Mom. Her parents tried ta protect her, and hated them for it."

"Of course I have ta protect ya," Maire's mother answered. "It's my _job_. Ya know I'd give up anythin' fer ya and yer brothers, I'd jump in fron' of a rifle for ya" –

"Yes, yes, I know," Maire said impatiently. "I get that you, well, love me and all, but yer too extreme. Ya've gotta be more lax, Mom. Aria's parents smothaed her with protection, and she shunned. I – I don't want that ta happen with us, Mom." To her shock, she felt tears forming in her own eyes. "I'm gonna work with ya so we can deal with yer – our – problems. And I'm gonna find Aria and bring her back home again, and well, let's just see if she can't have a second chance."

As she spoke, she knew her words were true and right. She stared down into her mother's face, who let out a rare smile. Her entire face glowed as she looked at her, mother and daughter reunited for once. For a second, Maire thought she could even see tears in her eyes.

"Yer a brave girl, Maire," she said. "I'm proud ah ya. An' I know ya'll be successful one day, with that aditude. So go out dere an' give 'em hell."

For the first time in months, Maire grinned at her mother. All she could feel was relief that she had passed. Relief that, no matter what Darius said, the task wasn't impossible. _I'm gonna save Aria, and with my mom's blessing, find that Isolde lady and kick her butt._

* * *

**So things are starting to look up! We still have a long ways to go before there's any kind of resolution, though, so keep your seatbelts tight! Review replies will come sometime next week, as I'm running out of time today.**

**For the part where Saraswati convinces Darius to rejoin the group, I quoted directly from the Bhagavad Gita. It is an ancient Vedic scripture, revolving around the hero of the _Mahabharata_, Prince Arjuna, and his charioteer, the Vishnu incarnate Krishna. Throughout the story, Krishna advises Arjuna, always making sure his path follows righteousness. If you want to check it out, I found an English translation here: ****www. sacred-texts. **** I find it very fascinating to delve into Vedic philosophy and history, as I find it very spiritual and enlightening. If you have the time, check it out!**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Daewon lands in Magix.**

**\- Sharzad explores past the cave, where she discovers something fascinating.**

**\- Isolde takes Aria on another mission, this time to Whisperia.**

**\- Saraswati calls a group meeting for everyone involved in the search for Aria.**

**That's it, guys! See you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets of a Sekuko

**Hey, guys! Are you ready for the next installment of ATIS?**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: SECRETS OF A SEKUKO

_6 days until…_

"Thank you for flying with us. We hope you have a pleasant stay in Magix, and once again, we thank you for flying Fulgur Spaceflight."

The intercom turned off, and Daewon climbed off of his seat on the commercial spacecraft. There was barely any legroom, and he winced as he tried to stretch. As he exited the spacecraft and headed into the spaceport, he thought about what he was going to say to his parents. He still hadn't had the heart to call them. But once he landed on their doorstep, he was going to have to tell them why he'd been kicked out of Fulgur Palace.

Honestly, Daewon didn't even know if his parents were home. They were the co-founders of Iceman, a rock band that they'd formed shortly after his birth. Although Melody was, essentially, the birthplace of classical music, rock, pop, and jazz was starting to develop, particularly amongst the lower classes and the warlocks in society. Even Lady Musa Xing, a noblewoman and a fairy, was a famous pop singer across all the realms. Her parents, one of whom had been the crown prince before he'd abdicated, had been key leaders in the musical revolution thirty or so years ago. The Lins were quite fond of their rock music, and were always touring the realms, seldom home to look after their son.

Needless to say, Daewon's parents had been quite shocked when he'd expressed an interest in operatic singing, a desire to revert back to the traditional ways. When he was ten, he'd been enrolled in MOA as a fifth-year. It was then that he'd met Galatea – and the deceptively charming, seductively attractive, Aria Cadenza.

Part of the reason why Daewon had bonded so closely with Aria was because they both had parents who were seldom at home. Although Aria had barely spoken about her parents, Daewon knew that she'd been abandoned by them – they'd both spent summers at MOA together while everyone else had gone home. And he could sense it in the loneliness she carried in herself – the deep, hidden, painful loneliness that she could never seem to escape from.

He could understand why Aria's abandonment had been so painful for her. His parents weren't neglectful like hers – they wrote to him quite often, and did occasionally come home for breaks. But he still knew what it was like to have to face the world himself, with no one to guide him or to tell him what to do.

_But that still didn't give her the right to be such an arrogant, narcissistic snob_, he thought. _She still didn't need to manipulate everything and everyone, just to get attention. She didn't need to bully Galatea and hurt her. She – she didn't need to kill her._

But had Aria actually meant to kill her? According to Maire, Aria hadn't been acting of her free will – she'd been possessed by some wacko sorceress or something. The same sorceress, in fact, whom Darcy had claimed she was conspiring with.

He kicked his shoe hard against the wall, relishing the pain as he walked towards the gate. The whole thing was just beyond frustrating, and it made him utterly furious. Before, he'd had leeway to feel mad at Aria for as long as he'd wanted, to villainize her as much as he'd wanted. But now, he just felt… confused. And angry – with himself. _Why did everything have to change? Why can't I just hate her? She even took Sharzad away from me! Just… why?_

But he was beginning to realize that he'd never truly hated her. He just… couldn't. They'd had too much together before everything had gone wrong. Before she'd started beating up on Galatea and forcing him to resort to underhanded tactics. Even though the wound from Sharzad's death was still raw, he knew no one's love had ever been as profound as Aria's.

_Even if I could erase everything that had happened two days ago, it wouldn't do anything_, he thought. _I'd still be just as confused as I am now._

He gave his passport to the guard, showing him the Magix student visa. His visa, Maire had assured him, would be valid in Magix until he graduated school. The guard nodded, stamping his passport, and letting him forward.

He hadn't exactly booked his flight home yet. The Fulgur Palace had paid for his flight to Magix, mainly because Darius just wanted him out and didn't care if he had to deplete money from the treasury to do it. But to get home, he'd have to call his parents and explain the situation to them. Daewon was in no rush to do that.

Besides, he had another important thing to do. He had to talk to the High Priestess of Thirteen Realms. He only knew her vaguely, from the few times he'd visited Sharzad at Alfea, but he knew that she was a good source of guidance. Maybe she could give him advice on what to do, moving forward.

A bus pulled up on the corner, and Daewon got in. Two minutes later, he was at the door of the Temple of the Thirteen Realms.

He entered the building cautiously, looking inside. There was no person in sight. He closed the door and walked down the hall. He head a distressed male voice echoing across the walls.

"Priestess, please help me," the voice sobbed. "Tell me what I need to do for penance, for the crimes I committed against the two children I was supposed to keep safe. Tell me what I should do to be forgiven."

_That's Arishtat's voice_, Daewon realized in shock. _But… what the heck is he doing here?_ He reached the corner, and peered around.

High Priestess Saraswati was standing over him, her eyes stern. Arishtat was bowing under her, crying tears of guilt. She lightly tapped his head. "Look up, young man," she ordered. The man looked up at her. Through the darkness, Daewon could make out the priestess's aged face. Her expression softened as she looked down at him.

"I know you seek a solution that will immediately relieve you of the guilt you carry in your heart," she said. "But I cannot help you. In order to start feeling better, you are going to have to forgive yourself. You are going to have to accept that each of us is inherently flawed, that we all make mistakes. Most importantly, you will have to accept yourself."

_He feels horrible_, Daewon realized. _About how he didn't protect Sharzad and me._ He stared at the kneeling man. He was about to turn around and walk away uncomfortably, when the High Priestess lifted her head, her eyes narrowed.

"It seems that we have a listener in our midst," she said. "Daewon Lin, please come out and reveal yourself. Now," she added coolly, her tone absolute.

Daewon had no choice. He walked forward, feeling very much like a scolded child. Arishtat turned around, his eyes wide, and immediately crawled up to Daewon, sobbing.

"Forgive me, sir!" he cried. "Words cannot express my guilt. I will live with this pain for the rest of my life."

"It's okay, man," Daewon said, staring at him. He'd never seen anyone so miserable. "I forgive you."

"You are kind," Arishtat sniffed. "The princess, she is dead because of me. I will never forgive myself."

"Don't think I'll forgive me, either," Daewon said shamefully. He lowered his head. "I'm the one who got her started on the stupid mission. I'm the one who made her chase after Aria." _And completely failed_, he thought, thinking of how messed up everything was now.

High Priestess Saraswati cleared her throat. "Through your pain, you have both formed a kinship. That is a good thing. It appears that you both can hold on to each other, and stick together. Please remember that no matter how dismal everything gets, you are not alone."

Daewon looked down at Arishtat, and smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll get through this." He kneeled down, and, much to his own surprise, gave Arishtat a hug.

He could feel the older man holding him tightly, his breath coming out in gasps as they held each other. He felt Arishtat's rough black hair rub against his cheek, his well-muscled arms, and the heaviness of his breath. _He's in shape, though. I could use a workout._ He pulled back, and they both grinned at each other.

"I managed to get an apartment around the block," Arishtat said. "I have enough savings to pay the first month's rent, though I will need a job. Do you wish to stay with me?"

It only took Daewon a second to process the offer, and how relieved he was to not have to tell his parents anything. "Sure," he grinned. "That'd be awesome."

"You both do that," Priestess Saraswati said. "But first, I will need you to remain here so that we can discuss our plan to search for Aria. I believe you both are involved in the search to look for her. Is that correct?"

"I will help search for her," Arishtat said immediately. He looked at Daewon. "What about you?"

Daewon hesitated. He wasn't sure how he felt about Aria, and was still reeling from the loss of Sharzad. But if Arishtat was going to do it as well, this might be a chance to get closer to him. Somehow, he felt a strong desire to attach himself to Arishtat – to make sure that they stuck together, at all costs. Besides, it seemed like the right thing to do. "Sure," he said finally. "Count me in."

* * *

Sharzad woke up to hear voices echoing down the chamber of ice. Curiously, she arose, yawning and stretching softly. The narwhal woke, and she stroked him once before standing up and heading towards the icy corridor.

She was barely two steps away when she heard cawing behind her. The narwhal stared at her, his voice betraying alarm.

"What happened?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

The narwhal shook his head. With a sinking feeling, Sharzad knew that the narwhal was telling her to stay with him, to not investigate what was going on.

"I can't stay here forever," she responded. "I have to go and see what's out there. I promise you, narwhal, that I will return."

They were speaking in the Common Tongue. Sharzad backed up in surprise; she hadn't expected them to be using a language that had been invented by the UR. _They're not even part of the UR anymore… _She heard a woman's voice, fierce and strong.

"I propose an attack a week from now," she said. "We will bring the queen down to her knees and force her off her throne."

Curiosity piqued in Sharzad. _What attack? _Was it to bring down the evil queen of Glacia?

"We will unite all of the warriors together in one attack," the woman continued. "For decades we've been stockpiling our resources and planning little attacks here and there. No more. We will march on the Glacian Castle."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" a man's dry voice answered.

"Well," the woman said, "we'll find out its location, and then strike" –

"Not a good idea," the man interrupted. "We don't have enough forces for a siege of this scale. The queen's army will decimate us all and throw our supporters in prison, and have us executed. What will we be able to do then?"

"Inspire the rest of the country to riot!" the woman snarled. "Even if we don't reach Glacia, we'll be able to make a significant impact on Isolde's reign of terror!"

"Not going to happen." A third voice, deeper and older than the others, rang through the air. "I am with Chief Amaruq on this one. If we launch such an attack, the queen will use that as an opportunity to finish off us all. This is not the correct time."

"My _father _died because of Isolde, Chief Nuniq," the woman snarled. "I am not going to let her get away with this. I want us to attack!"

"I understand, Chief Sedna," Nuniq said calmly. "And as general of the Spring Soldiers, I will not let that happen. First of all, people are not going to want to risk their lives for an attack if they don't have a reasonable enough belief that they will prevail. What we need is a spark – a spark for a revolution. Only then will Nunangat see spring once more."

Sharzad craned her head to get a closer look. She saw the two men, one significantly older than the other. Three other men stood to the side, not partaking in the conversation. And then she saw Sedna. The woman was unequivocally furious, her eyes flashing as she glared at the two men.

_I should like to meet her_, thought Sharzad, holding onto the ice. Suddenly, her hands slipped and her foot gave way; she yelled as she slipped out of the corridor onto the floor.

"Who's that?" she heard Amaruq shout.

Sharzad struggled to sit up. As she sat, she stared up with wide eyes at the three angry adults around her. The three other men, who had been standing to the side, now ran forward to stand with each of the three chieftains, respectively – one man for each leader. Sedna towered over Sharzad, her gaze furious.

"Have you been spying on us?" she demanded.

"N-no," Sharzad stuttered. What could she possibly say to these people that would convince them otherwise?

"She looks foreign, indeed," Nuniq said, frowning at her. "She doesn't even look Nunangatan or Glacian."

"How is that possible?" Amaruq demanded. "No one can cross through the Gate."

Sharzad stared up at the three chieftains. _I have to convince them I'm not against them. _She opened her mouth, but then the man next to Sedna suddenly said, "She must be allied with the queen and that girl!"

"What?" Sedna whipped her head towards him. "What do you mean, Amaqjuaq?"

"That other girl was a foreigner as well," the man said. "Only the queen has powers to bring in foreigners. She must be working for her, and allied in their plan to destroy our revolution!"

Sedna's eyes narrowed in rage. "We will not let this happen again." She turned her gaze towards Sharzad, who backed away in fear, her arms trembling. _What is going on?_

"Men," Sedna commanded, turning to the men who stood next to their chieftains, "tie her. Help me bring her to the Adlivun Tribe, where we can have swift justice dealt with!"

The men immediately darted forward. Sharzad gasped and summoned a lightning-bolt, which she hurled at Amaqjuaq. But the warrior deflected it with one blow, and in a split second, it rebounded on her. She fell back slightly, managing to stay standing, but gasping at the impact of the spell.

She closed her eyes, trying to transform. _Please, Enchantix, please come to me! _But nothing happened. Either she was too weak, or she was just recuperating from the attack. She realized that she'd lost valuable seconds in trying to transform, and tried to escape, but she was far too late.

She gasped as the three men converged on her, grabbing her roughly by the back. Sealskin rope snaked around her wrists, and Sedna glared down at her, a triumphant leer on her face. In one rough motion, she forced Sharzad to her feet.

"No one hurts my people," she snarled. "We already had one vagrant attack my tribe; I will not let us be hurt by another. If you even attempt to run away, I shall kill you."

Sharzad had no doubt that Sedna would follow through with her threat. Eyes wide with fear, she let herself be pulled by Amaqjuaq. They walked on silently, with nothing but the narwhal's caw reverberating through the walls.

* * *

Aria woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She'd just awoken from a dreamless sleep, but her anxiety was still fresh in her heart, and she felt as nervous as ever. Almost as if she'd had a premonition of something ill to come.

The memories of yesterday were still fresh in her heart. She remembered telling Angéle about how bitter she still was with the world, how angry she was. And she remembered the wounded look in Angéle's eyes as she'd said it, how she'd drawn away.

_Does she hate me? _Aria stared at the wall. _What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if… what if what I'm doing is wrong?_

For the first time, doubt began to creep into her mind. If continuing with her revenge meant that she'd lose Angéle, was it really worth it? What if she didn't want revenge anymore?

_But I can't_, she thought. _I even told her myself. Isolde will give me no choice. And… I can't stop this. I can't give up on something that'll bring me peace._

But still the guilt penetrated through her, until she decided that if she stayed there, doing nothing, she'd go mad. _I have to speak to her and tell her… tell her that I'm not as hateful as she thinks. _She got up, grabbing a palace robe and heading towards Angéle's door.

As she was about to knock, someone behind her cleared her throat. Aria jumped as Isolde emerged, wearing her fairy outfit.

"Not so fast," she sneered, walking towards her. Aria backed away slowly, into the wall. She winced as Isolde walked up to her, cupping her face in her hands.

"Seems like we need to take a little trip together," she smirked. "You and me. Someone needs to be reminded of who's her guardian."

Aria stared at Isolde. She drew back in fear, squeezing her eyes shut. Isolde smiled maniacally.

"It seems like someone is shirking her responsibilities," she said sweetly. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Aria."

Aria stared at Isolde, her eyes wide. _She knows Angéle and I spoke about her yesterday. _Isolde smiled indulgently, though her eyes were as hard as steel.

"You're trying to pull away from your duty," she continued on. "You're trying to make believe that you don't want your revenge, simply because of something that you label as _conscience _but which is actually _cowardice_. You hear me? You are being a coward." She placed her finger on Aria's throat; her nail began to dig in, and Aria gasped. "So remind me. Who is your guardian?"

Aria could not respond. She was reeling at the squeezing, uncomfortable sensation, the torture Isolde was putting her through. Isolde continued, in a harsher voice. "I said, who is your guardian?"

"You," Aria choked out.

"Good," Isolde smiled, releasing Aria. "And you are going to do exactly as I say, no matter what. You belong to me for all of eternity." She smirked at her. "Well, you and I are going to take a little trip now." She grabbed Aria's hand, and darkness descended upon them.

They came out to a different world entirely, one even darker than Glacia. It was just as cold, and Aria winced at the chill in the air. _At least there's no snow._ She turned around, staring at what was in front of her.

It was a mansion, old and creepy. The walls were covered in ivy, and mist snaked around the outside. The bricks were purple and black, and they glinted at her, menacing and crooked. A pale yellow gibbous moon shined above the sky.

"This is the Sekuko mansion," Isolde said. "The old fortress of the Sekuko family, a powerful family of Whisperia. Do you know who the Sekuko family is?"

"No," answered Aria, rather meekly.

"You clearly paid _so _much attention in class," Isolde jeered. "For your information, the Sekuko family compromises of the descendants of the Ancestral Witches. These witches are the ones that destroyed Domino and put it under an eternal freeze."

Aria stared at her, surprised. She knew all about the Ancestral Witches, of course. Before their death a few years ago, they'd been hundreds of years old. She knew they had five generations of descendants; all of them, at one point, had inhabited this house. But she didn't know what their family name was.

"Come with me," Isolde ordered. "We're going to raid this house."

Aria had no choice but to follow. Isolde flew into the front. With a wave of her hand, she voided all of the protective enchantments, and opened the once-locked door, heading inside.

"This is protected as a historical monument of Whisperia," she sneered. "Odd, considering no one has set foot in here for forty years. They don't even do historical tours of this run-down place. Not that it matters; we're going to fix this place down." She glanced over her shoulder. "Girl, what are you" –

Aria was staring down at a harp. It was black and crooked, not at all like Angéle's. And yet, there was something glamorous about it, something that she had to see. She knelt down and reached forward to touch it, its glamour attracting her like a house would for a fly…

"Don't touch it!" Isolde yelled. She grabbed Aria by her hair, pulling her away from the harp. Aria let out a screech as Isolde grabbed her, roughly holding her in her arms.

"Don't you dare," she snarled. Her voice was barely a whisper, but Aria shook, for she knew that was the most dangerous of all. "This place is filled with traps. Those damn Sekukos knew what they were up to when it came to magic. So don't touch _anything_. Not unless I tell you." She glared at Aria. "Understood?"

Aria nodded meekly. She followed behind Isolde, who began to walk through the house. Aria stared around as Isolde reached a door.

It was locked. A serpent sat on the handle, hissing at her, and Aria shrank back, scared. _What does this place hold?_

"Oh, please," Isolde said, rolling her eyes. "If you get scared of a little snake, you won't be able to face anything." She glared at her. "Now break down that door."

"What?" Aria stared at her.

"This is the entrance to the vault," Isolde answered. "I need to know their secrets." She threw something into Aria's hands; it had a smooth and long handle. Aria stared in fascination at the axe she was holding. "Now strike," Isolde continued.

"What?" asked Aria. _I can't strike at that thing…_ She stared at the serpent.  
"Why are you so scared?" Isolde sneered. "Are you a coward? Is that what you are?"

Rage filled Aria's heart. _How dare she call me that…_ She lifted the axe. But instead of shooting it at the serpent, she shot it at Isolde, letting her rage out. _She's not getting away with that…_

But Isolde dodged effortlessly, and the purple blast hit the harp. It began to wail, and Aria covered her ears with her hands. Isolde began to laugh.

"You've got to try harder than that," she sneered. "But enough of your childish games, now." She turned Aria towards the door. "Hit the serpent."

Aria lifted the axe. She hesitated as she stared at the serpent, and it hissed at her.

"Shoot it!"

Aria closed her eyes and let out a bolt at the serpent. It cried out, and she screamed as her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. The serpent began to whisper to her, maddeningly and frightfully…

_You're a loser. You always have been and you always will be. No one could ever possibly love you. That's the reason why you've been failing all this time!_

_No!_ Aria cried back. _I'm not a loser! I'm a star!_ But the serpent's words had struck its nerve.

"Fight back, you coward!" Isolde screeched. "Punish it for telling you such lies! Go! Destroy the thing!"

Fury built up in Aria's heart. _She's right, I can't let it get away with this…_ She grabbed her axe and let out all of her anger, right into the door. The serpent let out a deadly screech, and then there was silence, silence that could only come before dread.

Aria peered at what she had just created. A charred hole was burned into the door, and the deadly serpent had all but vanished. But ahead of her, she could only make out black.

"That's the entrance to the vault," Isolde said. Her voice hadn't lost its sneering quality, and she smirked. "So? Going in there or not?"

Hesitantly, Aria transformed. She had no desire to face any more cruel lies, lies that would burn a hole in her heart. But she had no choice. She inched her way in through the hole, staring at what lay ahead of her.

Secret scrolls were stacked on the walls. There were treasures everywhere, and there was no way of stopping them. _This is easy, too easy…_ She began to walk towards the scrolls -

And stopped as an electric screen appeared in front of her.

Aria immediately stopped. The electric screen glimmered with the force of a thousand volts. The screen had also appeared behind her, stopping her from escaping the vault. Should she move either way, she knew that she would instantly die, electrified by her own greed. _I'm trapped…_ She swallowed hard and looked up.

Then she heard the voices. They sounded creepy, voices of old hags, and she shuddered as she listened. _These must be the Ancestresses…_ The three women began to speak in lilting, cold tones.

_You are either a member of the Sekuko family or a trespasser. If you are a trespasser, we can assure you your death shall not be pleasant._ The chilling laugh that accompanied it made Aria's arm hairs stand up on end. _We have three riddles for you. Answer correctly, and you shall pass. But fail, and you shall be at the mercy of these electric walls._ The women let out another frigid laugh.

_Okay_, thought Aria, her legs shaking. She'd never listened to riddles before. It sounded truly horrible, and her heart pounded as she faced them. The first woman began to speak in an electric, brighter tone.

_Question 1: I am what you avoid. I show nothing but unadulterated truth, and I point out all merits and flaws. I can be useful when utilized, but deadly when denied. What am I?_

_What?_ Aria had no clue what that was. She stared at the electric screen fearfully.

_Think_, Isolde's voice hissed in her head. _This question is so obvious. It's something that reflects. What is something that reflects?_

Aria thought for a second. _A reflecting thing that I avoid..._ She frowned. _It shows all of my merits and flaws…_ Then, just like that, the answer came to her. "A mirror?"

_Correct_, the woman cackled. There was silence for a moment, and then the second woman spoke, her tone dark and demonic.

_Question 2: I am what you erroneously seek in your heart. I cause discord, wars, pain, and jealousy. I am the seed and the fruit of ripe passion, and I hurt more than I help. What am I?_

Aria frowned. Something erroneously sought? The seed and fruit of ripe passion? What was that? She frowned.

_Maybe it's lust_, she thought. _That causes wars, and hurts more than it helps._ She opened her mouth to say that, but stopped as she heard Isolde's growl.

_Obviously not_, Isolde snapped. _Lust may cause wars, yes, but it's not actual passion. What's the answer? A fool like you should know this, since it's something you're always after._

_Something I'm always after… _Well, she liked hot guys, so she was after lust, wasn't she? But she always satiated lust easily enough, particularly with clueless boys. This was something different, deeper. Her head clicked, and she figured out what Isolde was talking about.

Taking in a breath, she turned towards the smokescreen. "Love." That had to be the answer. An unbearable loneliness filled her at the thought, the knowledge that she'd never faced love.

_Correct_, the woman laughed. _Of course, as you well know, all Sekuko women scorn love. Well, all _real_ Sekuko women, at least._

For a second, Aria thought she heard Isolde draw a breath. _What?_ she thought, confused. Isolde didn't have any family relation with the Sekukos. What caused her to take such a sharp intake at the woman's words?

_Never you mind that_, Isolde's voice snarled at her, cold with fury. _Just answer the last question!_

Aria shuddered as she turned to face the electric screen. The third witch finally spoke, her voice as cold as ice.

_Question 3: What is the most powerful action in the universe?_

Aria was dumbfounded. After a moment, she asked, "I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"

_No can do_, the witch cackled. _You have to answer it now._

Aria frowned. Maybe it was love, the power to feel passion towards another person. No, but that was the answer to the last question. But what could it possibly be?

Then she thought of it. It came to her as unexpectedly as fairy-dust, but she thought of it. She turned and faced the electric screen. "Is it... sacrifice?" she breathed.

_Correct_, the woman cackled. A moment later, the other two witches joined her in unison.

_Thou hast passed the test. Now, come and partake of these magical archives. Welcome, Sekuko sorceress, and be careful of those that are too powerful for thou own magical source. Cackling, their voices faded away, until they were but an echo in the crypt._

The smokescreen vanished. Aria blinked as she stared around, taking in the library. She stared at all of the ancient scrolls, the magical books, the artifacts hidden behind glass walls. Isolde landed beside her, eyes narrowed.

"Wait here," she commanded. "I shall be back."

Aria stood where she was, frowning as she gazed around the room. She saw books lying on a central table, books that must have been opened the last time this house was in use. _But why is it lying here?_ Curiously, she opened it to see.

_Raikou, Sunako, and Yuki Sekuko_, the book read. _Pictured with their father, Izō Sekuko._ The pages revealed three smiling young girls, each with identical dark hair and white skin, and a tall, handsome man standing behind them.

_Who are they?_ thought Aria in wonder. _And who is their mother?_ But she didn't get any further than that. Isolde appeared in front of her and slammed the book shut, hitting it over Aria's fingers. She let out a squeal.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything," Isolde hissed, her face mere inches from Aria's.

Aria backed away. Isolde held out a flask, and she stared at it in repulsion. Although the liquid inside was clear, she knew the potion was anything but water. "I'm not drinking that," she said.

"Yes?" Isolde raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten who's Queen here? Drink it, now."

Aria took the potion in her hand, staring at its clear contents. Closing her eyes, she lifted it to her mouth and took a sip.

The potion tasted like poison. She sputtered, fighting not to spit out the bitter contents, and forced it down her mouth. It tasted absolutely disgusting. She finished it as quickly as possible and threw the flask down, not wanting to drink any more.

"Done?" asked Isolde, watching her with an unreadable expression. "How do you feel?"  
"I don't know." Aria stared down at the ground. Something was changing within her head – she could feel her jumbled thoughts settling down, a forced calm settling over her. "I – I feel calmer. And like I can actually think."

"Good." Isolde took her hand. "We'll be off, now."

Aria nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes tight as Isolde transported her to her room, and then transported herself out. She lay in her bed quietly.

_Why did she make me take that potion? And who were those girls?_

* * *

"Got it?" Maire asked.

"Yes," Darius said abruptly, connecting his computer to a video call that Priestess Saraswati had set up. It had been a day after Daewon had left the palace, and although Darius still grieved for his sister, he knew he had to continue on and help find Aria. _It's what Sharzad wants… _He closed his eyes as tears began to form.

"You okay?" Maire asked, her arm extending out as she reached out for his hand.

"I'm fine," he answered abruptly, pulling his hand away from hers. He thought he registered a hurt look in her green eyes, but ignored it as he continued typing.

_Since when has she been so patronizing, anyways? _he thought. _She's never this nice. What's going on with _her_?_

The video call opened, and Darius saw Saraswati's face, her austere expression reflecting at them. "Hello," she said somberly, nodding to them. Then she clicked her fingers, and the camera adjusted. To Darius's utter shock and outrage, two boys were in the background, two he had hoped to never see again – Arishtat and Daewon.

"What are they doing here?" Maire cried out.

Darius stared at the screen in fury. He had half a mind to smash the screen in, just so that he could never see Daewon's face. _What the hell is she… _But before he could do anything, Saraswati cleared her throat and fixed him with a steely stare.

"Good afternoon, Darius, Maire," she said calmly. "As you know, Arishtat and Daewon have important information on Aria's whereabouts. Therefore, I am calling this as a joint session for all of us to collaborate."

"You" – Darius felt as if his breath was on fire. "I'm not working with _them_," he choked out.

"Yes?" Saraswati raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly, Mr. Fulgur, was your plan?"

"I thought Darius and I were going to figure it out ourselves," Maire said hotly. Clearly she didn't seem at all amused by this change in plans, either.

"But you both do not have all of the information necessary to find Aria," Saraswati answered. "Until Arishtat told you, you did not know that Aria was being held in Glacia. In addition, both of you are stuck in the palace, because there is no chance that King Cyrus will allow either of you to leave while you are under his hospitality. No, you will need two people who have the mobility to get around."

"Well, why do we need _him_?" Darius glared at Daewon, who shrank back. "I haven't forgotten what he did. He ruined Aria _and _Sharzad! He is the _least _helpful person to be with us!"

"Quite the contrary," Saraswati answered coolly. "He was Aria's classmate for five years in the Melodian Operatic Academy. He has valuable insight on what happened to make everything go wrong."

"Yeah, everything went wrong because of hi" –

"Hang on," Maire interrupted, and her green eyes were on fire. "Who said _you _were the boss of us, Miss I'm-the-High-Priestess-of-all-the-realms? Just because you're some great witch and all doesn't mean that you have any business ordering us around."

"_You _called me for help yesterday, Maire," Saraswati answered sharply. "And if you wish to succeed, I suggest that you listen to me and follow as best as you can."

"You know, I'm kind of with Maire on this one," Daewon added. "You _are _treating us like squabbling children."

_Look at him, talking as if he's one of us. _"Don't talk," Darius snapped at Daewon. "It's because of _you _we're even in this situation in the first place!"

"I'm sick of you putting the blame on me, Your Royal Stupidness," Daewon shouted, finally at his patience's limit. He stood up, glaring at Darius. Arishtat tried to tug Daewon's arm, but the wizard brushed him off.

"You don't even know _my _side of the story," he snarled. "You try to make me the villain, but have you ever thought of how Aria hurt _me_? How she went after Galatea, and made her lose faith in herself? Oh yeah, and the fact that she's a murderess?"

"You know as well as I do that she wasn't responsible for that!" Darius yelled. "So stop trying to evade the blame. I'm calling you out for what you've done because you deserve" –

"Enough!" Saraswati commanded, her fierce voice ringing through the air. There was silence. "We cannot waste our time with childish arguments. We have only six more days left until the full moon – that is crucial. We _must_ get to work." She glared around at everyone, and they all sheepishly nodded.

"Now, an important component to our understanding is to consider what has happened to Aria, to make her the subject of possession," she said. "We need to try and figure out why she was mentally ill in the first place. Without knowing this, we will not know how to treat her once we bring her home."

"Look," said Darius, exasperated, "I've said this once, and I'll say it again." He raised his voice. "We are not in a position to diagnose her. _We are not psychologists_."

"But _I _am," a voice said. A woman wearing a brown robe walked into the room, her eyes flashing as she looked at them. Her skin was light brown, and her high cheekbones displayed an aura of assuredness. Darius stared at her in awe.

"This is _Soror _Atete Blanc," Saraswati said. "She is a priestess from Rêve, and is one of my company."

"Yes," said Priestess Atete. "And before I became a priestess, I was a practicing psychologist. My studies, in fact, were mainly focused on psycho-magic."

"Wow," said Darius in amazement. He couldn't fail to be impressed. Headmaster Saladin had also been a student of psycho-magic, and according to him, it was one of the most difficult areas of study.

"_Mater Sacerdos _Saraswati asked me to have a part in finding her," Atete said. "And I'll be speaking to all of you from time-to-time. Just so that I can get an understanding of what happened to Aria. Now, since I'm not actually speaking to Aria right now, I'm not in the position to give her a diagnosis, but I might be able to understand why everything went wrong in her life."

"Yes," Saraswati said. "And now, before we disconnect, I have a task to give to each of you, so that you can practice your responsibilities in this matter." She turned her eyes to Maire, who instinctively took a few steps back. For all of her defiance, Darius knew that she both respected and feared the High Priestess.

"I have finished my research," she said. "There is a key to saving Aria, but it will be difficult. Fortunately, it is located right on your home realm, so you will be able to complete the task for us."

"And what am I supposed to look for, exactly?" Maire said.

"You must find the Quintet of Elements, held by the Sages of Summa," Saraswati answered. "They are held at the center of Aislinn Island, which is near your hometown, the island of Bláthnaid. The four elements you seek are the _Caeli de Cesión_, _Terra do Titor_, _Agua sen Adulteración_, and _Ignis de Iluminación_. All of them are bound by the _Sancte Spiritus_, the power that binds all elements together and keeps them protected" –

"Hang on, I know what you're talking about," Maire interrupted. "The Wind of Liberation, Soil of the Guardian, Water of Purity, and Flame of Passion. They're all inside of the volcano, Spirit Mountain." Then she frowned. "I thought they were locked away, never to be seen again."

"That's what they would have you believe," Saraswati explained. "But that is not the case. The artifacts are guarded by four very powerful fairies, the guardian fairies of Aislinn Island. In order to partake of this ancient power, you must go to Aislinn Island and go through a test."

"_What _test?" Maire groaned.

"It is called the Labyrinth of Truth," Saraswati answered, as if she hadn't heard Maire's whining. "A labyrinth designed to use your emotional weaknesses against you. That is the test you must go through in order to gain access to the Quintet. Once you pass through, you will be purified by the Spirit, and be worthy of its possession."

"Oh, so it's some stupid wacko cleansing ritual?" Maire asked, rolling her eyes.

Saraswati glared at her, clearly not amused. "Do not harbor that type of attitude," she said crisply. "That is the task I leave for you. If you take that type of attitude towards everything you do, you will not be successful. This task is difficult enough without your negativity. I want you to work towards having a positive attitude and being kind to others, but also, to yourself."

"Okay, I was just joking around," Maire snapped. "Geez."

_No you weren't_, thought Darius, hiding his smirk. _And you completely deserved that._

"I want you to do some research on the Flame's location," she continued. "Find out where exactly it is, and put together a list of things to take with you to Summa. I expect you to have this done by tomorrow." Saraswati didn't give Maire the time to respond with a stupid, barbed comment; instead, she turned her attention to Arishtat.

"Arishtat," she said, "you need to learn how to trust in yourself. You blame yourself for mistakes, and although that is understandable, you must move on. There is no room for pointless rumination on what could or could not have been done. I expect you, as a warrior, to embrace your role and move forward. Do you understand?" Her brown eyes showed no room for anything else.

"Yes," he said breathlessly.

"Good," she said. "My task for you is to research alternatives to breaching the Gate of Glacia. All such enchantments have methods of being overcome, and although Sharzad's key didn't work, there will be a way. In addition, I tell you to rise in your role, and learn to trust yourself. You were trained as a warrior, and have good instincts. Trust them, and it will get you far."

"Thank you, High Priestess," Arishtat gabbled, but she had already moved onto Daewon, who was watching her with wary eyes. _As he should… _Darius gritted his teeth.

"Daewon," she said, "I am going to tell you the same thing I have told Maire and Arishtat. You know more about Aria than the rest of us put together. Yet you refuse to embrace your responsibility, and choose to breed resentment instead of figuring out why Aria did what she did. Why is that?"

"Hey, I'm not breeding resentment," Daewon said defensively, sounding almost like Maire. "I just hate what she's done." He clenched his teeth.

"All of that is irrelevant, now that you agreed to take the quest," Saraswati said. "You agreed to join to help Aria, yet you have not abandoned your bitterness at her. How is that helping you?"

"Well," Daewon began, "I" –

"It helps him because he wants to blame everyone but himself," Darius put in.

Daewon glared at him. "Shut up," he snapped. "No one asked _you_."

"Squabbling does not help, either," Saraswati added. Although she didn't raise her voice, it was enough to shut Darius up, and he resorted to glaring at the wall. "Bitterness does not help anything. If anything, it hinders us. Well? Will you cast aside your resentment and move forward?"

"It's not that easy," Daewon snapped, curling his lip.

"Did I say that?" Saraswati answered, and he shrank back. "No, I did not. But you will do it, because you agreed to help Aria. My task is for you to work with _Soror _Atete. Tell her everything you know about Aria – yes, even if it makes you angry to remember. That is your responsibility, Daewon. And you will embrace it."

Daewon sighed, and leaned heavily back in his chair. Darius saw Arishtat place an arm around Daewon, and gritted his teeth. _Figures. The two of them are allied together. _But he didn't have any more time to think, for Saraswati's electric gaze had swiveled to him.

"Darius," she said, "you are the leader of this group, which means that you must act like one. That means no accusations, however founded. You must not lose sight of your end goal: to save Aria and bring her home. As much as you do not wish to believe it, we all share the same goal. You and Daewon are both remarkably alike, in the sense that you do not wish to forgive."

Darius glared at her, but he knew she was right. The truth was, he _was _every bit like Daewon – which was the reason why he hated him. _We both let Sharzad die. I'm just as bad as he is. _His shoulders began to sag.

"From what I have seen from you, Darius, you are a very practical young man – or at least, you _were_, up until your sister's death. Am I right?"

"No," Darius answered, glaring at his feet. _If I were practical, Sharzad wouldn't be dead._

"Yes!" Maire shouted at the same time. "You _are _practical, Daewon. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Sharzad. She was the impractical one, not you! She" –

"I get it," Darius said through gritted teeth. _Does she ever shut up? _Maire had to be one of the most insensitive people he'd ever met.

"Regardless," Saraswati interrupted, "You must work on regaining your and sense of self, Darius. You have strengths, far more than you allow yourself to recognize. How will they do you any good if you do not exercise them?"

_She makes it sound as if it's the most natural thing in the world. _He glared at Saraswati, but the old priestess took no notice. She stared levelly at him. "Finish reading the diary."

"What?" Darius stared at her.

"You will finish reading it," she continued, as if he hadn't said anything. "Yes, I know it frightens you, to crack open the mind of your former girlfriend. And fear is not a reason to evade your responsibilities. You must realize the truth you so desperately avoid. When you are finished, scan all of the pages and send them to _Soror _Atete for revision."

_Okay_, thought Darius, his heart beating. The truth was, he had absolutely no desire to read Aria's thoughts. _Not if I did something that hurt her… _But he knew he had no choice. And if Daewon was going to do his task, so was he. He bowed his head.

"A Quintet, a key, a memory, a journal, all of which are useless unless you start exercising your responsibilities." Saraswati turned around. "You say you are not squabbling children? Prove it. Start your tasks. In the meantime, I will do some research on Glacia. Report back to me once you have the desired information." She clicked her fingers.

The screen turned off, but Darius couldn't stop staring at it. He knew Saraswati had just unleashed a fireball that was ready to hit him in the heart.

* * *

Stormy woke up, feeling jaded. Her stomach growled as she stared at the ceiling of the cave, grumbling to herself. _How long are we going to be here?_

After the… _interesting _events with Sharzad and Daewon, Darcy and Stormy had fled as quickly as possible in the spaceship. They'd managed to find a deserted planet not far from Glacia, but one which they knew no one would follow them to. They'd turned off the spaceship so that it wouldn't let out any energy, and with their inability to perform spells, no one would be able to find them.

"This sucks," she grumbled as she walked out of the cave.

Darcy was sitting outside, and shrugged. "Don't complain, sis. It's better than being frozen in Omega." She began to tear open a packet, pouring seeds onto the ground.

"Do we have anything to eat other than vegetables and stale bread?" Stormy complained. "I'm starving." As if on cue, her stomach growled again.

Darcy finally put down her packet and glared up at Stormy. "Look, I've had enough of your witchiness for one day. The Patchamen were able to find us food, and it's better than nothing. These vegetables grow fast, and will come up by the end of today. So no, we don't have any other type of food, so shut up and deal with it."

"The Patchamen didn't even _do _anything!" Stormy cried. "They were supposed to defeat those fairies and wannabe heroes for us. Instead, _they_ were the ones who got their butts kicked!"

"That's because they're stupid." Darcy turned her attention back to the seeds. "But they were the best villains we could find, and we have to deal with it. And at least you were able to kick that annoying princess into the Gate." She let out a snicker.

"Yeah, I know," Stormy said, a wide grin coming across her face at the memory. But then she remembered her current predicament, and the grin changed to a frown. "What are we going to do, Darce?"

"I've already told you," said Darcy irritably. "Those losers aren't going to give up trying to open that Gate. So we're going to wait for them to open it for us. And then we'll follow them into Glacia and complete our sister's mission."

"Yeah," Stormy muttered. "I wish Ice was here," she suddenly burst out, collapsing onto the ground.

"So do I," Darcy agreed. "She really knew how to kick butt – well, until the whole Tritannus thing. But she's gone, Storm. Fell into the Glacia Gate just like that princess did. She's _dead_." A silence passed, and then she muttered, "And now _I_ have to take up the slack."

Stormy wasn't paying attention. She remembered how impulsive Icy had been, a trait most unlike her. How upset she'd been after Tritannus's death. Icy had believed that she, as an ice-witch, had the power to open the Gate of Glacia. And then she'd _touched _the stupid thing, and immediately turned to ice. She could still remember the haunted look on her face as she'd fallen down, never to be seen again.

_How ironic it is that Icy and Sharzad shared the same fate_, Stormy thought. _Polar opposites, and they _both _fell into that blasted Gate. _She clenched her teeth. _Well, I'm _glad _we got rid of that loser princess._

"Just learn to chill, okay?" Darcy said. "We'll get into Glacia soon. In the meantime, we just have to wait."

Stormy sighed and leaned back. _Seems like that's all we ever do around here. _She glanced moodily at the sky, forever unchanging, as she lay back, soon falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**All right! So now we know what happened to Icy, that the Darcy and Stormy weren't lying when they said she was dead. What do you think's gonna happen next?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Angéle thinks about times spent with her father.**

**\- Daewon reveals an important development in his relationship with Aria.**

**\- Aria realizes something about her current situation.**

**I'm also going to release a new story soon, which (I hope) receives more views than this one. It's an AU featuring original Winx Club characters, so I think it'll probably receive attention. Sadly, Winx Club is a dying fandom – I didn't realize that until now. It's not like Warriors, which is very vibrant. Oh well. I'm happy with the reviewers I have now.**

**See you all next week!**


	14. Chapter 14: Frozen Memories

**Hello, everyone! I'm back, with the next installment of ATIS! This chapter is very important, as many of your questions will be answered.**

**Winxer4ever:**** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well. Please, review more when the next chapter comes out. I enjoy getting to know my readers. Out of curiosity, how did you come across my story?**

**Previously on ATIS:**

**_"Aria," he gasped, scooping her up into his arms. She clung to him, resting her face against his shoulder. "What in the realms happened?"_**

**_"I'm s-s-scared," she choked out. "I – I think someone's stalking me."_**

**_"Who?" Darius demanded, pulling Aria in even tighter. "Who?"_**

**_"I don't know," she said weakly. "Someone sent me a message online." She showed him her phone._**

**_ "'_****_You stupid loser, cheater, and lout. Someday, you're going to get the punishment you deserve, and the whole world will be laughing.'"_**

**_"That – that's"… Darius was furious. "Do you have any idea who did this?"_**

**_"I have a few suspicions," she said. "Some people back at my old school – they didn't like me. They were jealous because I was the best singer in the class!" Her voice fired out angrily. "They did this to me."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ "_****_I hope Aria _****dies****_," Daewon declared._**

**_"I can't believe she did it," Sharzad murmured. "I never thought that anyone from Alfea would do such a thing."_**

**_ "_****_She sabotaged Galatea when we were auditioning for the Magix Opera Program," Daewon said. "She got placed in as a soprano, whereas Galatea only got the spot of an alternate."_**

**_"That's… terrible," Sharzad said. "Do you really think she killed Galatea?"_**

**_"What else is there to think? All other evidence points to that," Daewon responded, staring at the window._**

**_Why did this have to happen?_****_Why did Galatea, one of the purest people he had ever known, have to die?_**

**_Thinking about Aria only incensed him more. 'If I ever see her again, I'll _****kill****_ her.' He clenched his fists._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"I've always hated you, you know," Aria snarled, dodging a sonic spell that Galatea shot at her. "You're so special, just because you're the crown princess of Melody. I have a better voice and am a better actress than you, and you still always take the spotlight! Just because you're born into freaking royalty!" She shot Galatea in the heart._**

**_Galatea screamed as she was lifted into the air. She felt her ears splitting, deep booms pounding her ears. Aria let out a laugh, and lifted another bolt of energy in her hand. Galatea watched, knowing that this would be the end of it all._**

**_Distantly beyond the boom in her ears, Galatea heard a voice. "What's going on?"_**

**_The boom suddenly stopped, and Galatea fell to the ground. She didn't hear anything as her face smashed to the ground, her body lying limply on the floor._**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: FROZEN MEMORIES

Angéle lay down on the bed. Her arms felt soft and tired, and she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes wide.

Her symptoms were getting worse. With every second, she was feeling weaker and weaker, pain overcoming her as she lay down. _Why is this happening? _A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared up.

_I'm useless_, she thought. _Everything has just gone wrong. I – I don't know how much longer I can hold on._

Aria's stricken face still haunted her, those cold blue eyes. The pure _deadness _of them, their lack of light, was what had frightened her the most. That deadness was what cast relationships apart, destroying them until they were no more.

"Why did you do it, Aria?" she suddenly cried out. "Why does _anyone _do it? Why have we done this to ourselves?"

"That's the golden question, isn't it?" Isolde's face had appeared in the doorway, and Angéle shrank back in fear, startled at her expression.

The ice queen walked forward, her smirk cruel and horrible. She was wearing her short black dress today, the one she always wore when she stayed in the castle. _Don't come here… _Isolde walked towards her, her face soulless with black mascara.

"What a sweet girl," she sneered, stroking Angéle's chin. "So valiant and noble. Just like you've always been brought up to be, haven't you?"

Angéle squirmed as Isolde's nails raked over her throat. _She always delights in torturing me… _Isolde smiled indulgently and leaned forward.

"You've always been like that, from our first get-together. Quite a show you made; I'm sure your darling mother is crying over you in the Otherworld. You're just as big of a fool as her."

_Don't talk like that about my mother_, Angéle wanted to say, but she was too terrified to open her mouth. Isolde continued to speak, drawing out every word.

"You loved sacrifice," she continued. "But your father – well, he's quite a different story altogether."

Angéle knew exactly what Isolde was talking about. All through the years, the queen had watched her family; in a sense, she knew them better than she did. She closed her eyes, remembering a windy day in Quintmensis of 1012, the day nothing and everything had changed…

Her father had returned early from work, and was angrily chopping wood in the yard. That was all he represented back then – just plain anger. From her room, Angéle watched him sorrowfully, wondering what had become of the man who used to carry her up the stairs and tell her stories at night.

Of course, she didn't dare tell him how she felt; fear was the governing element in this new house. If her father was angry about something at work, she kept her mouth shut. If her father was angry about the bills, she kept her mouth shut. If her father told her to stop "creating a racket", which meant stop singing the same songs her mother had sung at the court, she bit her lip and kept it shut until he was out of the house.

Lately, his outlet for letting out his anger had been to chop wood. Day after day, he went into the forest, cutting down perfectly whole trees for no reason. Angéle had winced every time she'd seen a beautiful tree fall down, and stared in anguish as he hacked the tree even further to pieces.

But she'd heard the whispers of the villagers. Cloud-trees weren't just any ordinary trees – they had a mind of their own. They had magic growing within their roots, and were not to be underestimated in the slightest bit. And if they were angry, there was nothing that could stop them from being roused.

A roar sounded around the clouds. Angéle looked up, and stared at her father in terror. He had cut a tree halfway through; the way he'd cut it, gravity should've sent the tree in the opposite direction of the cut. But the wind pushed it fiercely, and the tree began to fall towards him.

Angéle watched in horror as her father stood grounded, letting the tree fall.

"Father!" she shouted, transforming into her Charmix. She sped towards him, shoving him out of the way and onto the clouds. There was a sickening crunch as the tree hit her head, and everything went black.

She woke up to find herself in a white cocoon. Streaks of pink, yellow, and blue shimmered around it. Bewildered, Angéle stared, wondering where she'd ended up.

She looked down at her naked body as she lay horizontally in the space. Peach-pink sparkles began to cover it from top to bottom, and she stared in confusion. Then the sparkles faded, and a dress appeared.

Angéle gazed at her new dress. She was wearing a floating yellow dress with blue stripes at her breast, stopping at a white swan-shaped button on her chest. The yellow floated down to her thighs, lightening as it reached the bottom. Yellow sandals laced up her dark brown legs, and a blue band appeared at her throat. A swan barrette appeared in her head, a pure white color that crowned her black head beautifully.

Then wings began to stretch from her shoulder-blades. She stared at the dark yellow wings, with pink, blue, and white highlights in the middle. There were no jewels hanging from her wings; she just looked lovely and unadorned, like a simple small-town priestess. _This is who I am… _Then the cocoon faded, and she appeared in the light.

Her father was staring up at her, his eyes wide. "You… you got your Enchantix," he gasped, staring up at her.

Angéle smiled, fluttering down to him. "I know."

"You've been training behind my back!" her father roared, shocking her into silence. "Where have you been going? Who taught you the secrets of Enchantix?"

"N-no one," gasped Angéle. _No one can teach someone to gain Enchantix! It always happens at the right time! _Her father glared at her, anger in his eyes.

"Fairies don't achieve their Enchantix until the end of adolescence," he said roughly. "Tell me: what have you been doing behind my back?"

"Nothing!" Angéle cried. "I haven't done anything at all!"

"You are lying!" her father roared. "You are going to get yourself killed one of these days, going out behind my back! Do you even understand how dangerously you're behaving now? I'm not letting you act like this, do you hear me? From now on, you're staying right at hime!"

Angéle stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. All she knew was that her father was accusing her of doing something she hadn't done, something she had never even thought of doing until now. _I thought you'd be proud of me, Father… _She closed her eyes.

_And especially after I saved your life._

And here she was now, under the watch of the queen who had stolen her life. Isolde's face moved in closer, and she shrank in fear.

"Do not dare to interfere with my plans for Aria," she warned. "You are _nothing _compared to her. Do you hear me? Nothing." She stabbed her cheek again, and Angéle cried out as icy pain shot through her face. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes," choked out Angéle. The queen smirked down at her, pulling away. "You have been warned."

And just like that, she turned around, striding out the doors. Angéle watched her, defeated, and sank down into the mattress, until memory upon memory faded to nothing in the distant whirl of time.

* * *

Darius sat on his bed and held the pink book in his hands. The book he hadn't dared to touch since that fateful day. His hands trembled as he began to turn the pages.

There was only one remaining journal entry, and it was written just a week ago. Surprised, Darius stared at it. _She clearly didn't write in it a lot… and she didn't touch it for two years after her last entry. _But something was better than nothing, and he flipped the journal open.

_I don't want to do this. _He clenched his fists. _But I have to. I _have _to understand why this happened to her. _He opened the book and began to read, for the final time.

_03 Trimensis 1015_

_This is it. Prom is just around the corner, and I'll be out of here in a matter of weeks. That should be a good thing._

_But it isn't. It doesn't make me happy. Because no matter what I do, stupid MOA keeps plaguing my thoughts. All of the abuse I faced there just keeps coming into my mind._

_I seriously hope she's exaggerating when she talks about 'abuse'_, Darius thought. He now knew enough about Aria to say that exaggeration was highly likely. Nevertheless, he still felt a pang of fear as he read. _What does this mean?_

Shaking his head, he continued to read the entry.

_Everything that happened there hurts me. I still can't forget how cruelly my parents treated me, how horrid Daewon was, how everything was just so _competitive _there. I had to study so hard just to be recognized. And I __was_ – _I was one of the best singers there – but still. It made me feel so hopeless._

_Things here are so much different. Everyone loves and respects me, as they should. Still, I feel so dissatisfied. I don't know _why_. I just wish things could be simple._

_And I wish I could kick some of those people at MOA in the butt. I __hate_ _them. Two years later, and I still can't stop thinking about them. I wish they would all just die._

_So she still thinks about them_, Darius realized. _They still plagued her mind all throughout her time at school. _He stared at the journal.

Darius was not one to dwell on the past; whenever he made a mistake, he always made note of it, but didn't let it get in his way. If another boy in school did him wrong, he would be annoyed with him, but then brush it off and move on.

Until he'd found about Daewon. The year after he'd broken up with Aria, he'd been constantly worrying about two people: Aria and Daewon. Although normally relaxed, the moment he saw Daewon around, something just tightened in him. Yet, he couldn't confront him. For one, he was worried it would make things worse for Aria. For another thing, he barely saw the kid; fairy-beings and warlocks, after all, generally stayed apart. Until he'd found out that Daewon had become friends with Sharzad, he'd only seen him around a few times.

_Maybe, if I'd confronted him beforehand, we wouldn't be in this situation. At the very least, I should never have let him come home with us. Then this wouldn't have happened to Sharzad._

But he didn't know that for sure. How could anyone know that? For all he knew, Sharzad could have wandered out of the palace herself and found those three witches. She may have even made a deal with them herself. And of course, that "knight" Arishtat hadn't had the brains to stop her.

_I can't keep thinking about this_, Darius thought. _It's just too exhausting. _He shook his head tiredly and began to get up.

Just as he got up, the door opened, and his father walked in.

"Dad," Darius gasped, looking amazed. "You – you're home?"

"I just arrived here," he said. Darius noticed, with shock, how ill his father looked. His hair was limp and his eyes were dull, and his shoulders drooped. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Dad, are you" – Darius couldn't finish his sentence. He knew his father was _not _okay. He had always been very close to his daughter, the same way Darius had been very close to his mother. The impact of her death had clearly decimated him, just the same way it had decimated everyone else.

"I'll be okay, son," his dad said with a tired smile. "It's you I'm worried about. I heard about how you ordered Daewon out of the palace."

Darius's heart sank. _Of all things, why does he_ _have to bring _that _up? _Daewon had basically left on his own, without any prompting. Darius really hadn't had to do much.

"From what your mother told me, you attacked him and pummeled him to the ground," King Cyrus continued. "And that's _not _okay, Darius. Even if you were angry with him – in this case, justifiably so – you should not have attacked him."

"Why?" Darius challenged. "Because it makes the royal family look bad? Is that all you care about?"

King Cyrus fixed him with a firm gaze. "Someday when you're king, you'll understand. But no, that's not the only reason. You just _can't _attack people just because you don't like them. In extreme cases, you can get the guards to carry them out, but you cannot perform any acts of savagery. You may be the prince, Darius, but even you are not above the law."

"But Dad, at Red Fountain, I always learned to protect the weak and fight against those who deserved retribution," Darius protested. "Daewon deserved punishment for leading Sharzad astray. And Sharzie – she was weak, she" –

"Sharzad was _not _weak," his father interrupted. "In no sense was she a coward. Her bravery, in fact, is exactly what took her life."

"I didn't say she was a coward," said Darius, feeling embarrassed. "I only said that she wasn't strong enough to stand up for herself."

"Some people show their strengths in different ways, Darius," King Cyrus said. "You show yours through physical strength and clever tactics. Sharzad showed hers through compassion and unwavering loyalty. And those are powerful things too, my son." He let out a sigh.

"Darius, you are always going to come across people who give you trouble. When you become king, you will realize that you cannot solve everything by fighting. And you have known that for quite some time; until a few days ago, you were a very even-tempered, diplomatic man. I want you to be that person again." He sat down in Darius's computer chair, turning it to face him.

"I am quite old, Darius," he said. "My three-hundredth birthday approaches in another twenty-two years. Your mother waited until she was one-hundred and eighty-five, and I until I was two-hundred and sixty, before we had our first child. The kingdom had been begging for an heir, but I told the people to wait, because I wanted to prove my own worthiness before I handed it off to a son or a daughter. But that decision means that you may have to take the kingdom years before you are ready, my son. I do not believe I can rule much longer."

Darius stared at his dad. _And yet he tells _me _to be more confident. _Here was a man who no longer had any confidence or spirit. He began to feel faint. _If Dad is starting to crumble, then what can _I _do?_

He knew that his father was fairly old to have children, even for a fairy-being. Although fairy-beings reached magical maturity during their teen years, reproductive maturity took many more decades; in many cases, it only occurred once they'd reached their first century. Even upon reaching maturity, many fairies still found it difficult to bear children, which was why they did not have as many children as witches.

"Are you going to give the kingdom to me… now?" he asked nervously.

His father shook his head. "No. I still intend to find those two witches and bring them to justice." His eyes flashed. "But once we have done that, my son, the kingdom shall be yours. Therefore, I'd like you to continue attending royal functions with me. From birth, you have always known your responsibilities, but now I want you to truly understand that your status might be elevated sooner than you think."

Darius stared at his father nervously. All he could think of was: _Can I really do it?_

He wasn't ready to be king yet. Not so soon after Sharzie's death. He closed his eyes quickly for a moment, praying silently.

_I can't lead_, he thought. _I'm not ready for it. Why is Dad thrusting all of this responsibility at me?_

But then he thought about what Saraswati had told him that morning. She could remember her firm voice, unrelenting and stoic: _"Fear is not a reason to avoid your responsibilities."_

He'd always known he was going to be king someday. It was just happening sooner than he'd expected. He'd been trained for it since birth, from everything from etiquette to diplomacy. He was just going to have to hope that the training had been enough.

Looking straight into his father's brown eyes, he vowed, "I'll do it."

* * *

"Hello, Daewon," said Atete serenely as she walked into the room.

Daewon gritted his teeth. He still couldn't understand why Saraswati was making him do this. He had absolutely no desire to talk about Aria, and an even less desire to talk about his feelings. _This is going to be a total waste of time. _He sat on the sofa across from her.

"I can tell that you do not want to be here," Atete said. "Let's first start with that. Why do you think this is a waste of time?"

Daewon jumped in surprise. "Can you read my mind, the same way as Priestess Saraswati?" he asked.

"Not the same as her," Atete said with a smile. "She can hear every word you think, if she so wishes. My intuitiveness is more about your mood. I can tell you are annoyed at being here. Beyond that, I can also tell that you are extremely bitter, and that you're grieving, not just for the life that has been lost, but for the mistakes you yourself made. But I can also tell that you're making way for someone else in your heart."

"What are you talking about?" Daewon asked. _I don't like anyone. I thought I liked Sharzad, but it was a stupid, false crush. The only person I truly loved was Aria, and after that, I don't think I can love anyone again. _He lowered his eyes.

"That's up to you to figure out," Atete said. "I want to talk about your feelings for Aria, for you can't make space for someone else unless you clear the hatred that's already in your heart."

Daewon growled. "Are you going to tell me to just forget about her, and keep moving on?" he snapped.

"Not at all," Atete answered. "You don't need to forget her, nor do I expect you to. Rather, I want you to see her in a different light." She viewed him closely. "Think about it, Daewon. What was it that first attracted you to her?"

Daewon lowered his head, thinking of Aria with her silky golden hair, the way it floated down her shoulders, the way she was so beautiful without even trying. The graceful manner in which she moved, the way she spoke, and her bright, vibrant eyes. It hadn't just been him – half the boys at MOA had been after her.

"It was her looks," he admitted. "And… the fact that she was so charismatic. She always had such an alluring tone whenever she spoke to me, almost seductive. And she was so clever, and funny, and"… He clenched his fist. _But it was all a lie._

"And some people can be charismatic on the outside, but completely rotten on the inside," Atete said. "Not that I'm suggesting she has nothing good inside of her" –

"Well, _I _am," snapped Daewon. "She's been spiteful since the very beginning. She hurt Galatea, and manipulated everyone into believing she was the best of the best" –

"But what _caused _that behavior?" Atete said, interrupting him the same way he'd interrupted her. "Feelings create thoughts, and thoughts create actions; those actions create behavior. No one is born exhibiting a spiteful behavior. So this is what I ask you: what caused her to become like this?"

Daewon shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "That's something you should ask her."

"Well, that's not an option right now," said Atete, with infinite patience. "I cannot diagnose her without a one-on-one session with her, but I need to know what the circumstances are surrounding her so we can understand what exactly caused her to go this way. Only then can we prove her case to the Interrealm Court of Justice." She looked at Daewon. "But you don't want to help her, do you?"

Daewon was not prepared for this. "W-what?" he asked shakily, surprised.

"I mean that you do not want to help Aria," Atete answered calmly. "You are so angry with her, you believe she deserves whatever fate she gets. So far, you have only agreed to help us because Arishtat is doing the same. So explain to me, Daewon. Why are you so angry?"

Daewon stared at her in surprise. The truth was, he'd gotten so used to his rage that he didn't even remember why he was angry anymore. "I – I don't know," he said shakily.

"Take your time," Atete responded. "I'll be right here when you have an answer."

Daewon closed his eyes. He thought of how, like everyone else, he'd admired Aria for her beautiful singing. How she'd taken him out on dates and they'd shared pleasant times together, going to buy ice-cream and walking around in the Melodian bazaars. The memories came back to him, flooding his mind.

But then things had gone sour, not even a month after the start of their relationship. She'd started accusing him of not liking her concerts, of not respecting her enough. It had gotten so tiring that he would escape to his dorm room immediately after school hours, just to be away from her.

And then, she'd committed the ultimate act of betrayal.

Daewon opened his eyes. Atete was still across from him, just like she'd said she would be. His mouth felt dry. Shakily, he opened and closed it, and then spoke.

"She went out with someone else," he said. "Another girl. I walked in on them kissing."

Atete's mouth opened wide. "She likes girls?"

"I think she's bisexual," Daewon admitted. "She told me earlier." He shook his head. "From the looks of it, she was doing it to spite me."

"Back up a bit," Atete said. "Who is this girl?"

"She was in the same year as Aria," Daewon said slowly. "She was this Melodian girl, by the name of Cixi. She was shy, I remember that much." He clenched his fists.

"So tell me what happened," said Atete. "I want to hear every detail."

"It was the day before she transferred to Alfea, two years ago," Daewon said. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering that horrible day as if it was made of stone.

It had been a cruelly sunny day. Daewon walked down the hall, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Flowers that he hoped would serve as a remedy their fight from the day before. They were pink solarblooms; native to Solaria, they were Aria's favorite flower. He hoped she would forgive him.

_First I've got to practice._ He knew that Aria wouldn't be home until dinner; she was at a show today, a show that he couldn't go to. That had been the basis of their fight; the fact that he hadn't been able to come to one of her shows out of the thousands he'd already seen.

He had to practice his singing. He was the lead tenor in their production of _Liberation_, a drama based on the story of Princess Bloom and her liberation of Domino, which had just happened a year before. He was singing the role of Prince Sky of Eraklyon; Aria, of course, was Bloom. Daewon sincerely hoped their entwined roles would make them closer.

He walked up to the practicing studios for seventh- and eighth-years. The doors were soundproof, so that no one could hear other people practicing. Shades were pulled over the windows to protect privacy, but today, all of the shades were pulled down.

Daewon let out a sigh of exasperation. _They can't _all _be taken._ Half the days, people forgot to pull the shades up when they were done practicing. Letting out a sigh, he marched to the first studio and opened the door.

There were two people in there, but they were not practicing. It took Daewon a second to register what was going on. When he did, he gasped, and pulled back.

Aria was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to another girl. He recognized the other girl as Cixi, who was singing Stella di Solaria's role in the opera. They were both kissing. Aria was playing with Cixi's hair, and giggling a high-pitched giggle that he hadn't heard since the early days of their relationship.

"You're better than that good-for-nothing boy of mine," she laughed. "He doesn't even care about me. But you do, which is why we'll be together forever." She kissed her again.

"Maybe you should speak to your good-for-nothing boy, instead of lying all the time?" Daewon snarled.

Aria jumped as if she had been struck by lightning. She turned around, and saw Daewon. Fear flickered in her eyes, and she drew back, stunned.

"You liar." Daewon strode up to her. "You lied to me. You were mad at me because I wouldn't go to see you sing today, but now you're not even there. You're instead screwing around with another girl." He glared at Cixi, who had also backed off.

Aria drew instinctively in front of Cixi. "It was cancelled," she said defensively. "And you weren't anywhere to be found. I found someone better than you, anyways." She let out a mocking laugh.

Daewon hurled the bouquet at the wall. It shattered, the water trickling down the walls like tears, the remains of the flowers lying helplessly on the ground. His breath was coming out in pants, and he was sure that his face was purple. He glared down at Aria.

"Well," he said, "we'll see what everyone else thinks of your treachery."

Aria's face changed from gleeful to fearful. "What?"

"You can't think this is staying between the two of us," Daewon snapped. "Everyone else is going to know what you've done, so that no one else gets trapped in your web of lies!" He grabbed Aria by the hand and dragged her towards the entrance of the door.

She screamed the entire way and fought his grip on her. She was taller and weighed more than him, and could easily have pulled away from him. But she was weak, and even with Cixi begging Daewon to stop, it did not take long for him to drag her up the stairs, all the way to the common room.

"You dragged Aria out of the studio?" said Atete, looking shocked.

"Yes," Daewon admitted. "It's not something I'm proud of." He closed his eyes, remembering what he'd done that day.

_I was stupid_, he realized. _I acted rashly – and stupidly. _Guilt, something he'd blocked out of his memory long ago, began to pour into him. _I humiliated her. She kind of deserved it, but I still humiliated her…_

"The fact that you are still holding on to your anger, after all these years, concerns me." She looked at Daewon. "You have every right to still be angry at her. But it isn't healthy for you, Daewon. It isn't healthy for you to ruminate over something that happened long ago."

"So, what's your solution?" Daewon asked.

"I want you to think of Aria differently," Atete said. "I have read through her journal entries, and they are filled with sadness and pain. She was abandoned by her parents at a young age, and her heart is filled with emptiness; she tries to fill that hole through attention from others. She will do anything to receive that attention, even if it means hurting and manipulating others. So, instead of being angry, I want you to feel sorry for her."

"Feel _sorry _for her?" Daewon snorted. "Are you kidding me? She's done so much to hurt me, and she's sabotaged others along the way – including Galatea."

"Whether you like her or not, she has been through a lot," Atete answered. "So have you. And I want you to understand that, though her actions were wrong, her feelings are just as valid as yours and mine. She acted this way because she felt she didn't get enough love, enough attention."

"I _showered _attention on her," Daewon said. "I bought her flowers, held her in my arms, went to see her stupid shows" –

"But that wasn't enough for her," Atete said. "The attention she craves is unconditional love, which cannot be given by anyone except a parent. You loved her like a boyfriend would, but it's not the same type of love – it doesn't transcend all bounds. And it's not your fault. It's just the way it happened." She looked at him very seriously.

"I want you to let this go," she said. "You were fourteen when this happened. At that age, people don't tie themselves to one person for all of eternity; they simply take it as it goes. This was not a normal middle-school relationship, or even high-school relationship. You were simply too attached to one another for it to ever work out. Yes, you both made mistakes in the course of your relationship. But it was _two years ago_. I want you to gain the confidence that you've _changed _in the years since MOA. And you will continue to change as the years go by."

Daewon digested her words in silence. _She wants me to let Aria go… but I can't. I don't even know _how_._ His head drooping, he leaned downwards and let out a long sigh. He closed his eyes briefly, then looked back up at Atete.

"There's one very important thing you told me," she said. "You mentioned that, when you were in the music studio, she shielded Cixi. Is this true?"

"Yeah," Daewon said. "She used to do that for me sometimes, if someone said something rude to me. So what? What's the big deal?"

Atete frowned. "I've read her journal entries," she said, "and she exhibits many of the symptoms of Narcissistic Personality Disorder. However, there is one thing that doesn't add up here. By definition, true narcissists are unable to feel empathy or love towards anyone else. But if she was shielding Cixi, then that means that she _does _have the capacity to love. She did something that didn't bring her personal glory or gain."

"That's true," said Daewon, slowly. _She _did _shield her… _He gazed evenly at Atete. "So, what does this mean?"

"I think," said Atete, "it means that it may be easier than we thought to break the spell on Aria."

* * *

Maire sat next to Darius. For a second, her shoulder lightly brushed against his, but she instantly drew it away, shocked at how much her heart fluttered from that single movement. Darius didn't even notice. He kept staring at his computer screen, typing as he tried to connect with Magix.

It had been like this for a few days. Maire couldn't stop thinking about Darius, not when she was going to sleep, not when she was in the shower, not when she researched the location of the Quintet. She kept thinking about him, his stability (at least until recently), his practicality, his cleverness…

_What the heck? _Maire thought, feeling woozy. _What is going on? _She had never felt this way about any boy before, not even the ones she had gone out with. She'd dated boys before, but never for long; the fear her mother had instilled in her always made her cut the cord at some point. She shirked commitment, never wanting to be with anyone for too long.

But this felt… different. She truly cared about Darius, unlike the other boys, whom she'd only dated because of their attractiveness. Darius _was _attractive, with his muscular body and cyan eyes, but it was his personality that won her over.

_But he's completely crumbled_, Maire thought. _And Mom has told me to stick away from boys. And she had good reason for telling me that. I mean, boys are… unstable. Even a guy like Darius can't keep himself together._

But it just didn't seem right how Darius had just allowed himself to fall apart. Looking at his hardened face, she could make out how angry he was. But he'd never been one to succumb to his emotions.

_Maybe I can make him realize himself again_, Maire thought. _Maybe I can make him realize how important he is to this entire thing. He kept me going before, and I'm going to keep _him _going now. _A bolt of determination, something she hadn't even known she'd possessed, shot through her, and she smiled.

"She's connecting," Darius said, looking at her. "Now what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Maire said quickly, changing her expression. Fortunately, Darius didn't seem to care all that much, and a moment later, Saraswati, Daewon, and Arishtat's faces appeared on the screen.

Maire saw Darius's face harden as he looked at Daewon and Arishtat. She knew that, no matter what, Darius couldn't forgive them any more than he could forgive himself. _That's the root of the problem. _She watched as Saraswati began to speak.

"Greetings, all," she said. "Darius, do you have the scanned pages?"

Darius nodded. "I just sent them to Priestess Atete. I don't know when she'll see them." His flat tone signified that he didn't care, but Maire knew it was otherwise.

Saraswati frowned, but didn't comment. "Very well then. I would like everyone to share his or her findings." She looked straight at Maire. "Have you packed for the trip?"

Maire nodded. "Yes," she said, "we're ready. We have everything to go."

"And do you know where the Quintet of Elements is?" Saraswati pressed on.

Maire nodded. "After some _digging_," she placed emphasis on the last word, to show that she wasn't a big fan of it, "I found where the Quintet is. It's on Aislinn Island, at the top of Spirit Mountain. We need to go there to find the Quintet and bring it home."

"Good," Saraswati said. "Darius?" Without so much as a pause, she'd turned to the Fulgurian prince.

"I read the thing," he said.

"And?" Saraswati prompted him.

"I think her school is the root of the problem," he said. "Melodian Operatic Academy, I mean. She spent her entire childhood there, after all."

"I agree," said Saraswati. "The schools we go to, along with our parents, profoundly influences who we are later in life. In this case, Aria only had her school. Therefore, I am sending Daewon to go back to his old school and speak to the people whom she had problems with." She looked towards the spiky-haired boy.

"Hang on," Darius interrupted. "Why does _he _get to go? I want to find out what happened to Aria." He glared at Daewon, and added, "I don't think he deserves it, either."

Daewon started to speak, but Saraswati silenced him with a stare. Then she turned towards Darius. "I have two reasons, my prince. One: I believe a trip of this nature will be too emotionally taxing on you. We want you to be as well as possible. And two: I believe you are in some need of truth-seeking yourself."

"What do you mean?" Darius demanded.

"I am saying that you should go with Maire to Summa and find the Quintet of Elements."

There was a silence. Maire could hardly believe what she was saying. _Darius, go with _me_? _Nervousness overtook her, and she fought the urge not to feel faint. She knew what this meant. _I'm going to be with him all the time, and I might not be able to control my heart._

"My parents won't let me go," Darius said dully. "They've tightened security since what happened to Sharzad."

"Oh, but they _will_, if you phrase it right," Saraswati said. "There is a place that nearly every person of importance has gone to visit. I hope you have not forgotten about Aria's parents."

Maire's stomach lurched. The truth was, she _had _forgotten about Aria's parents. After everything had happened, what with Sharzad and the Gates of Glacia, she'd completely forgotten about them.

"It would be good for you to visit Aria's parents," Saraswati said. "You can stop there before you go to Summa, or after. Either one is fine. Just tell your parents that you are going there."

_It might work_, Maire thought. She looked to Darius for assistance.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I'll tell them that I'm going to see Maire back home, and that I'm going to stop in Solaria on the way back. That might work."

"Now that we have that settled," Saraswati said, turning to Arishtat, "I believe you have something to share."

Arishtat looked up, a bit startled. "Y-yes, Priestess?"

"You have done your research, have you not?" asked Saraswati patiently. "Please tell. We need to hear."

Arishtat swallowed and, after some hesitation, began to talk. "All right then, Priestess. I have done research on spells that have been used to block all access to certain realms. What I found was very surprising.

"Apparently, a spell was cast on Melody in the year 16036 of the Age of Blood, just before the start of the Fifth Dimensional War. Erected by the guardian fairy at the time, it was meant to protect Melody from the invasion of Hideki Sutoku. It had the same function as the Gate of Glacia, not letting anyone in or out. Anyone who approached near it would be barraged with a torrent of sound-waves so abysmal and painful that he would be forced to leave."

"Indeed," Saraswati nodded. "And what did Sutoku do to evade the enchantment?"

"Well, there was a siren by the name of Matsu," Arishtat explained. "She was a citizen of Melody's mermaid kingdom, one of the best singers in the realm. She was in Andros, visiting relatives, and chose not to return home before the spell was enacted. But Sutoku found her, and was taken by her, for he saw how lonely she was without her people. And he devised a plan to trick her into opening the gate for him.

"He descended upon her at night, using flattery and careful deception. Eventually, she fell in love with him. He then took her to the Barricade of Melody, and had her sing for him. Her song shielded him from the atrocity of the sound-wave barrier, and he was able to pass through with an army and seize the realm of Melody.

"Once Matsu realized she had been tricked, she fled him and dived back into the depths of the ocean. She would talk to no one, for in her eyes, she was a traitor, and had no right to have any company. She wasted away in the depths of the ocean, and eventually died. Her song still lives on in the Lair of Sirens, otherwise known as Matsu's Cavern. Passing by, one can hear the most beautiful music there."

Maire digested this information in silence. Then she turned towards Arishtat. "I don't see how this helps us. I mean, the Gate of Glacia is made of _ice_. You expect us to be able to sing a few songs and pass through?"

"It's not just the song that made it so effective," Arishtat explained. "Sirens, particularly Melodian sirens, have the power to enchant with their music. Their music can lure sailors to watery graves and make them infatuated with the singers. And if a siren is exceptionally skilled, her voice can even have the power to break enchantments."

"So you're saying we record her voice, and break the Gate," Daewon said.

Arishtat shook his head. "Not exactly. A transcribed audio recording would never be enough to break such a powerful enchantment. Even if she was alive today, her full voice would not be enough. Rather, it needs to be used in combination with another tool."

"What the heck are you saying?" Maire asked bluntly.

"He means that it must be used in combination with something else," Saraswati answered. "Something that three individuals here have labored very hard to find." She turned her attention to Daewon. "Do you still have the key?"

"Yes," said Daewon, looking surprised. "It's right here." He reached into his pocket and, along with a bunch of crumpled paper, pulled out a blue key. "Should have thrown the useless thing away." He scowled.

"Well, I am very glad you didn't," Saraswati said, "for it will still work. You see, the reason the key didn't work the first time is because there was nothing to activate it. Such artifacts must almost always be paired with a spell. In order to open the Gate of Glacia, you needed to use powerful magic to activate the key. However, I believe what Arishtat is suggesting will work."

"What exactly _is _he suggesting?" Darius asked.

"That he goes and finds the song of the siren," Saraswati said. "Arishtat, I would like you to go along with Daewon to Melody. Help him find Matsu's song, and infuse its essence into the key. We will need it." She turned her attention towards the screen. "Darius, can you charter the flights now?"

"I'm going to run out of personal savings soon, but sure," Darius said, not hiding the sarcasm.

Saraswati sighed, but nodded. "All right." She nodded at them.

"There we are, with our duties. I have started my research as well. What I have found is that the palace of Glacia is nearly undetectable. Even before the Gate was created, it was very hard to find the palace; there are many enchantments shielding it from view. Therefore, we are going to have to perform a tracking-spell."

"A… tracking spell?" gasped Daewon. "But isn't that what killed the high priestess of Rêve?"

_How did he know that? _Maire thought. I _sure as hell didn't know that. _But this wasn't the time for questions, for Saraswati was also nodding her head.

"This is why I will need each and everyone one of you to help," she said. "I know the theory of the spell, and have only performed it twice in my life – it is very difficult. Therefore, I will need three objects that physically, emotionally, and spiritually connect us to Aria."

_What? _Maire didn't know of any such objects. _What the heck is she talking about? _This was getting more and more complicated.

"But do not worry about that now," Saraswati continued on. "Focus on your respective tasks. Thank you for what you have done."

The screen went blank. Maire looked at Darius, who was looking down at the ground. He looked back up at her, and a weak smile came upon his face.

"Get ready for another mission," he said.

* * *

"Come on," Angéle said, passing Aria a broom as she turned to sweep the floor.

Aria followed her, pushing dust out of the cracks of the floor and piling it into a corner. The dust made her sneeze, but somehow, this job didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She had plenty going on in her mind.

Something was not right. She was feeling very different today, much differently than usual. Her mind was still clear, and ever-more pensive. And she felt as if a part of her mind was accessible – a part that hadn't been accessible before.

_This is ridiculous_, she told herself. _That doesn't make any sense. _But she couldn't help it. A dam had been removed in her brain, allowing a new river of thought to flow through her mind, enriching it and bringing it life. And that new river was ominous, its new waters filled with troubles…

_Is this because of the potion? _Aria stared at her broom as she swept it over the floor. _But why would Isolde want my mind to become clearer? What's the point of that? What… what's the point of all this?_

She turned her head to look at Angéle. The smaller girl was wearing a smock over her white dress, and was humming softly as she swept. _How's she doing this so effortlessly? _Had she so willingly gone from priestess to maid? And how was she so _good _at it? _Look at how low I've come, valuing someone who sweeps the floor._

She sighed. There was something about this castle, this cold, drafty castle, which made her change her perspective. It made everything move so much faster; she could scarcely believe that over a week had passed. Which, of course, left the hourglass less than half-filled.

_Maybe the hourglass symbolizes when I'll get my revenge. _For the first time, a sense of hope passed through her as she stared at the ground. _Maybe that's when I'll finally achieve my goal here. Maybe it represents how long I have to wait until I'm finally freed._

But would revenge truly set her free? Or would it only create an even deeper hole in her heart? What if she lost everything in her quest for liberation? Not for the first time, she began to wonder whether this was a mistake. Maybe this wasn't the right path for her to venture down. And maybe… it just wouldn't bring her happiness?

_Just get me through the week_, she thought forcefully. She slammed her broom down with force against the floor. Angéle jumped at the loud noise and let out a squeak.

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming up to Aria and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Aria sighed. _Now I have to tell her… _But somehow, she felt as if she wanted to confide in the younger girl, as if she was her only ally other than Isolde. She turned towards Angéle.

"Isolde gave me a potion," she admitted. "It's this weird thing she got from Whisperia. We both went and raided a house and brought it back. And now that I've drunk it, it's making my head so clear"…

"The Mind-Shifting Potion?" Angéle interrupted her thoughts. "She gave it to me yesterday, too."

"What?" Aria stared at Angéle. "When?" Another thought came to her. "How do you know what it's called?"

"I knew as soon as I looked at it," Angéle answered. "I studied potions at home. The recipe is top-secret." She looked at her. "Where did you get it from?"

Aria squinted, trying to remember. "There was a mansion in Whisperia… I remember. Isolde called it the Sekuko mansion."

Angéle gasped. "You went to the home of the Ancestral Witches?"

Aria stared at her. "I"… She was at a loss for words. Angéle looked dumbfounded.

"What happened there?" she asked. "What did you do? How did you find the potion?"

"I… I don't know," Aria answered.

There was a silence, only punctuated by the falling of snow outside. Aria stared at Angéle.

_Why did she give both of us the potion? _she thought. _And why didn't she tell me? _She clenched her fists and turned towards Angéle.

"This doesn't make any sense," she said. "What's in that potion?"

"It allows certain properties of the mind to shift," Angéle answered. "And not just for a few days – it's permanent. That's what makes it so difficult to master. I don't know why she gave it to us. I wish I could find out." But rather than appearing frustrated, she just sounded weak, as if resigned to Isolde's master plan.

Though Aria couldn't help but feel the same. She knew she would do whatever the icy sorceress asked of her, even if it brought her pain. She had no choice. They were so deeply tied together, she had no choice but to follow. As Isolde said, she belonged to her.

She walked down the hall, her thoughts still bubbling. And then she heard music. It started off softly at first, but then, as she walked farther, it became colder and fiercer, like a blizzard wind's whisper.

She soon reached a door, one she'd never gone inside of before. It was a crystalline blue door, and its exterior was icy. _The music's coming from here._ She walked towards it and pulled on it, praying it would open.

It didn't.

Aria let out a curse. She heard Angéle jump in surprise, and then call out to her.

"That's the queen's door," she said. "We can't go in there, Aria. She always keeps it locked. No servant has ever been in there. Let's go back – Aria?"

Aria wasn't paying attention. She was too busy listening to the seductive voice, staring at the chilling door, the way it glinted back at her, almost like a mirror. On second thought – it _was _a mirror. She saw herself more clearly than she'd ever seen herself before.

And then her figure began to move within the mirror. She saw another girl, a pale-haired girl wearing a light green fairy outfit and golden swirling wings. Specifically – a princess she'd known in a past life.

And then she stared as they revealed themselves to her, telling her what she'd known all along.

It had been a dark night, just after prom. She'd arisen from a terrible slumber, and had set out to go and fulfill a mission, had it not been for a certain fairy princess she could never stand.

Galatea got in her way, just like she always did. Daewon was planning to ruin her job at the Melodian Opera House, and she was going to put a stop to it by killing him. But Galatea, the noble princess of her realm, could not allow any such thing to happen to her subject. And so she finished off Galatea, so she'd never get in her way.

She heard Galatea's cries echoing in her mind, fear filling her to the core. Aria cleaned her out effortlessly, the power of bitterness filling her from head to toe. She could still hear her own sonic booms, and dazzling flashes of light…

"Aria!" Angéle was on her knees, shaking Aria's shoulders. "What happened? Aria!"

Galatea's death was slow and painful. Aria assaulted her, making sure she went through as much pain as she had. She'd soon escaped, receiving no castigation for her crime…

"Aria!"

Galatea's high-pitched screams, tangible in her ears, rocked the night with terror. Aria thrust her in the air, all the while attacking her with spells on every side. Her life source drained out of her eyes, and she fell to the ground…

"Aria!"

Aria opened her eyes. Angéle next to her, pure fear in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Just take me back," Aria said weakly. She could barely speak. _What did I… what have I…_

"What happened?" Angéle, cried, pulling Aria to her feet.

"Just take me home," Aria said forcefully. And that was all she thought of on the way back, as they walked to her room. She barely remembered climbing into bed, Angéle turning the lights out.

All she knew was that she was a murderess. And there was only one person responsible for her dark turn.

* * *

**So now Aria remembers what she's done! Part of it, at least… How's this going to affect her? How is she going to react in future chapters? Read on to find out!**

**D****id the Daewon subplot surprise anyone? From my research about narcissists, I found that they crave unconditional love. However, when they can't get it from their partners, they lash out, instead turning to the next person. Often they cheat on their partners, too. This is a very sad thing for all parties involved, and I hope I did a good job of portraying it. Again, I don't claim to hold a psychology major or anything, but I did the best I could.**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Darius and Maire start their leg of the quest.**

**\- Sharzad is visited by a member of the Adlivun Tribe, and receives some advice.**

**\- Daewon and Arishtat find the girl whom Aria cheated with.**

**\- Aria and Angéle reconvene, and speak about what is going on.**

**Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Murderess's Tale

**Hello, everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated. Let me explain a moment before I continue with the update.**

**I just want to explain that I'm not deleting this story. This site has too many memories for me to be able to give it up so easily like that. Even if no one's reading my work, I'm still going to see this through to the end. Because, at the end, that's not important – the importance is that I give this what it deserves.**

** Previously on ATIS...**

**_Maire flew towards Aria's parents. She couldn't let them die without knowing that their daughter wasn't acting of her own will._**

**_But Luigi lifted his head, eyes filled with tears, his gaze only for his daughter. "I know this isn't you, Aria," he whispered. "I – I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Then he collapsed into sobs._**

**_"Maire!" Darius was running up to her, his face filled with alarm. "Look out!"_**

**_Maire looked up. She watched in horror as the roof of the house levitated over them. Then the purple aura around the roof disappeared, and it fell._**

**_Darius picked her up and ran across the field, carrying Maire in his arms. They both fell in a heap on the ground as the roof slammed._**

**_For a moment, her head whirled, and then she came to her senses. She looked up at the roof, now a heap of bricks and dust, and gasped. "Oh – no!"_**

**_The roof had fallen exactly on Aria's front-lawn. And under that heap, two people lay still and motionless – the very people who'd brought Aria into the world._**

**_Aria laughed, and this time Maire knew it was her own laugh. She had gotten what she'd come for, and she would be satisfied – for now._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ "_****_We will unite all of the warriors together in one attack," the woman said. "We will march on the Glacian Castle!"_**

**_ "_****_Not a good idea," the man interrupted. "We don't have enough forces. The queen's army will throw our supporters in prison and have us executed!"_**

**_ "_****_My father died because of Isolde, Chief Nuniq," the woman snarled. "I am not going to let her get away with this. I want us to attack!"_**

**_ "_****_I understand, Chief Sedna," Nuniq said calmly. "But people will not risk their lives for an attack if they don't have a reasonable enough belief that they will prevail. What we need is a spark for a revolution. Only then will Nunangat see spring once more."_**

**_Sharzad craned her head to get a closer look. Suddenly, her hands slipped and her foot gave way; she yelled as she slipped out of the corridor onto the floor._**

**_ "_****_Who's that?" the general demanded._**

**_The guard next to Sedna suddenly said, "She must be allied with the queen and that girl! That other girl was a foreigner as well, and only the queen has powers to bring in foreigners!"_**

**_Sedna's eyes narrowed in rage. "Men, tie her. Help me bring her to the Adlivun Tribe, where we can have swift justice dealt with!" _**

**_Sharzad gasped as the men converged on her, grabbing her roughly by the back. Sedna glared down at her, a triumphant leer on her face. In one rough motion, she forced Sharzad to her feet._**

**_ "_****_No one hurts my people," she snarled. "We already had one vagrant attack my tribe; I will not let us be hurt by another. If you even attempt to run away, I shall kill you."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Daewon thought of how he'd admired Aria for her beautiful singing. How they'd shared pleasant times together, walking around in the Melodian bazaars. The memories came back to him, flooding his mind._**

**_But then things had gone sour, not even a month after the start of their relationship. She'd started accusing him of not respecting her enough. It had gotten so tiring that he would escape to his dorm after school hours._**

**_And then, she'd committed the ultimate act of betrayal._**

**_Daewon opened his eyes; his mouth felt dry. Shakily, he opened and closed it, and then spoke._**

**_"She went out with someone else," he said. "Another girl. I walked in on them kissing."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Maire sighed, picturing her mother in a village tunic, the same red hair that Maire had. The green eyes, though, were from her father… the man whom Maire had never known._**

**_Maire knew little about him; her brothers absolutely refused to tell her. Mama rarely spoke of him. But the few times she did, she spoke with hatred and bitterness in her voice._**

**_ "_****_She wanted me to be the perfect village girl,_****_Maire thought. "Perfect, because she couldn't be the perfect wife. She wanted to force me to live the life she never had. And because she was such a control-freak, I had no choice but to leave."_**

**_But that line was beginning to crumble. After all, they'd all thought the worst about Aria's parents, only to find that they'd had good reasons for sending their daughter away. What if something was similar about her own mother? What if there was a reason she'd been so strict with Maire?_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Aria heard Galatea's cries echoing in her mind, fear filling her to the core. She could still hear her own sonic booms, and dazzling flashes of light…_**

**_"Aria!" Angéle was on her knees, shaking Aria's shoulders. "What happened? Aria!"_**

**_Galatea's death was slow and painful. Aria assaulted her, making sure she went through as much pain as she had. She'd soon escaped, receiving no castigation for her crime…_**

**_"Aria!"_**

**_Galatea's high-pitched screams, tangible in her ears, rocked the night with terror. Aria thrust her in the air, all the while attacking her with spells on every side. Her life source drained out of her eyes, and she fell to the ground…_**

**_"Aria!"_**

**_Aria opened her eyes. Angéle next to her, pure fear in her eyes. "Are you all right?"_**

**_"Just take me back," Aria said weakly._**

**_"What happened?" Angéle cried._**

**_"Just take me home," Aria said forcefully. She barely remembered climbing into bed, Angéle turning the lights out._**

**_All she knew was that she was a murderess. And there was only one person responsible for her dark turn._**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: A MURDERESS'S TALE

_5 days until…_

Chilly wind permeated through the corridors. Isolde walked down the halls of her beloved ice castle, gazing at the hall of paintings before her. Paintings of her, and only her, hung in full grandeur on the walls, allowing the whole world to see her beauty.

She had commissioned this castle back in Year 950, at the start of her reign. Her sister had only ruled for ten years – pathetic, in Isolde's mind. Well, she had always been the stronger of the two sisters, even if no one at home would ever acknowledge that.

Isolde gnashed her teeth. Leena had always been the perfect child. As the heir apparent to the throne, her parents had doted on her, and the public loved her. She was the most beautiful person anyone had seen. Isolde, by contrast, was ugly, with her colorless pale hair and lifeless pallor. Of course, all Glacians had palliative skin, but Isolde's was an exception; there wasn't so much as a blood vessel to be seen. Whereas Leena had been warm and doting, Isolde had been aloof and cold.

_But that is what made me so much more powerful. I am not a weakling, like her. _Isolde clenched her teeth. _I don't waste my time on stupid frivolities like she did. She had too much heart and too little mind._

While Leena had spent her whole life as the People's Princess, taking the time to learn about her subjects, Isolde had studied. She had snuck into her parents' library, reading as many spellbooks as she could and studying sorcery. She'd been trained by Angrboda, a master sorceress of Glacia. With her help, she'd become a powerful sorceress, far more powerful than her parents or even Leena.

She'd never been questioned for leaving the castle. It was easy to slip away, in an environment when her parents didn't care for her; the only time they ever spoke to her was to criticize. Other than that, it was as if she hadn't existed. She had begun her training in Year 885, when she'd been seventeen years old. For the next fifty-three years, it had been her and Angrboda, until Angrboda had suddenly died of a magical attack. It was so sudden, the way she'd been killed from within herself, by her own magic.

Isolde had learned not to grieve by then. It was easier to stay strong, to be made of ice, than it was to feel emotion. And so she'd cast her feelings aside and continued to view Leena with hatred and loathing.

And then she'd met a man and fallen in love.

He was so charming, the way he took her. He made her feel young again, even though at the tender age of seventy, she had no reason to feel old. She'd danced with him and spoken to him like an equal, happy to find someone who thought the same way as her. Happy that she'd finally found someone who didn't love Leena.

But he'd cheated her. Their relationship had started to go sour at the start of her reign. And then quite suddenly, in Year 961, he'd abandoned her. She could remember quite clearly, how he'd stolen away from her, and abandoned her in her time of need. A time when her subjects, unhappy with their new queen, were consistently rioting and making her life miserable.

_I am more powerful than Leena. _She clenched her teeth. _Yet, my people wouldn't love me. They were cruel, so I had to whip them into shape. And yes, I killed the Panuk Tribe. But they were asking for it._

There was a reason why she didn't keep too much staff in the castle. Yes, she kept the necessary servants to clean and the guards to patrol the palace. But other than that, she seldom interacted with the staff. They kept away from her, fearful of her temper, which suited her just fine. Their fear, after all, was what made her thrive. She'd learned that fear was the most useful emotion to play with when it came to keeping people in check and rooting out any traitors.

She glanced up at the paintings on either side. They were all portraits of her, portraits she'd commissioned from the Glacian Art Guild. There was one portrait of her in her black dress, shadowy and demonic; that'd been commissioned during Leena's reign. There was one portrait of her in her Enchantix transformation; that'd been commissioned by her parents when she was eighteen, because they couldn't justify getting one for Leena and not her. There was one portrait of her in the icy blue dress and wings, a new transformation she'd acquired sixty-five years ago. The transformation she still continued with today.

Isolde smiled at the portrait, taking it in. Her current transformation was known as Freezix. A power that gave her complete harmony with ice and snow, it enhanced her magical abilities, which included her ability to cast dark spells. It was the power which had allowed her, with the help of her sorcerers, to create the Gate of Glacia.

_And there it shall stay for eternity. _She clenched her fists. _My realm shall forever stay in isolation, with no one to bother us. That is how it shall be, and that is how it shall stay._

She swept out of the hall, her black dress flaring as she pushed open the door and stepped out into the night.

* * *

Darius watched as the spacecraft landed in Solaria. He stepped out, wearing his magimask and disguise. Maire and Bahadur followed behind him. They gazed solemnly at the scene before them.

What was once a grand city was now practically in ruins. Workers were standing together, levitating blocks and moving them to start reconstruction. But most of the houses were in ruins, and there was no sight of the vibrant, bustling neighborhood that had existed before.

"At least she didn't destroy the entire city," Maire murmured. "Only this district was taken. But so many lives, ended all because of her jealous rage"… She stopped, staring at the massive ruins.

Darius gazed up at the palace, one that was visible from every part of the city. Banners hung from the towers, black flags in solidarity with the victims of this tragedy. He could make out the words WE STAND BY THE DISTRICT OF SURYA in golden Solarian script.

"Come," Bahadur said to the two teenagers. "We must go to the hospital."

The Apollo Military Hospital was a long walk away from the ruined district. Bahadur had asked Darius if he'd needed a transport, but somehow it didn't feel right. It felt wrong to sit in comfort, on a cushioned train, while thousands of people were in exodus, having fled for their lives. He knew that Maire, for all her sardonic and impulsive talk, felt the same. The two silently walked down the street, shadowed by the guard, each in his or her own thoughts.

The memories were crashing back, each like lightning. The memory of Aria destroying the district. How deadly she'd been, how cruelly accurate she'd been with each blast.

And yet, Darius still hadn't given up hope. He'd truly believed that even after this tragedy, they'd still find a way to save her. He still believed that he could bring her home, and with the power of love, make her complete and whole.

_But I don't love her anymore_, he realized. _I haven't for a while, actually. I don't know where or when I lost it, but it's gone now._

Now the naivety of the whole thing struck him like a blow. He'd read the old stories, loved them, cherished them. The stories about a brave, noble warrior who risks his life for his girl and saves her, despite all odds. Darius had always wanted to be that man, a man who was insurmountable and had no fear of the world.

_But I _do _fear the world_, he thought. _I fear it very much. This world… it's filled with unpredictability and sadness. And I can't be that man. _He bowed his head.

_I don't love her, but I love the _idea _of her. Particularly of saving her. _Now the reality hit him like stone. _I want to cure her, to make things better. But I can't do that._ _I can't fix her. _The only person who could do that was her.

He glanced over at Maire, who was slightly ahead of him. With her flaming red curls and harried stride, she looked like a blur of fire. Even her orange top looked like it was flaming. _I thought she was similar to Aria at first, but now I see that she's not. There's a lot of similarities, but a lot of differences, too. She's brave, and she's very down-to-earth. She doesn't have any charisma, but she doesn't need it, either – everything she says is honest and spot-on. _Somehow, he liked her unveiled intemperance far more than Aria's false security.

_There are advantages to girls who don't need saving, either. Girls like Maire and like… Sharzad. _Now he understood what his father was getting at. _Sharzad will always be my little sister, but what she did was brave. I just wish that Daewon hadn't been in the way. _He clenched his fists and looked down.

"We're here," Maire announced, stopping in front of him. She turned around and stared at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered with gritted teeth, dropping his fists.

"The lady's right," Bahadur said. "You look very pale. Your Highness, are you sure you don't want to go–"

"No," he forcefully cut Bahadur off. "Let's just get this over with."

Bahadur nodded slowly, and Darius felt a flash of shame. Ever since the incident on Glacia, Bahadur had been very reserved around him. He knew it was his fault, from the way he'd shouted and lost his temper. _But what was I supposed to do? _he reminded himself. _If Daewon hadn't taken Sharzie away, this never would have happened. _Closing his eyes, he wrenched open the hospital door and walked inside.

Darius made his way to the line at the waiting stand. Visiting hours were very limited in this place, and they'd planned it so they would arrive quickly. There was a long line already.

"Guess we're going to have to wait," Maire muttered with a sigh.

They waited. It took them thirty minutes to reach the front of the line, and then have a clerk shake his head at them. "Only immediate family members allowed," he said. "They are in critical condition. You cannot enter."

"But sir, they have no immediate family," Darius pleaded. "Aria was their only family, and she nearly killed them."

"This is a military hospital," the man said severely. "We have strict rules."

Maire stepped forward for a moment, and she surprised him. She didn't have an angry look on her face. She didn't look the least bit threatening. Instead, she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to the guard.

"This is my Alfea student ID," she said. "I am in the Class of 1015, Aria's class. I was Aria's closest friend. Even though what she did was horrible, I – I want to see her parents, at least for the last time." She sounded choked.

_What's up with her? _he thought, amazed. _She really cares this much? _Even the clerk seemed moved. He looked up at Darius and said, "Are you a student there, too?"

Darius hesitated. "Yes," he said. "Well, actually, I'm disguised. I'm the prince of Fulgur, and this is Sir Bahadur, my guard." He pointed quickly to the guard, and then he handed his ID card to the clerk. His eyes widened, and he quickly handed it back.

"Go," he said. "I will not tell anyone, but go. The guard stays here. You have ten minutes." With a wave, he dismissed them, handing them a card that stated the room number.

Scarcely believing their luck, Darius turned down the hallway. It seemed they were walking faster than they'd ever walked in their lives, wanting to see Aria's parents, to help them survive…

And then they turned the corner and opened the door.

Darius stared in unparalleled horror. All the blood had been leeched from his face, and he stood there, transfixed by the gruesome sight ahead of him. Maire gasped as well.

The two were lying on twin beds, barely breathing. Morphix tubes were inserted in every part of their bodies, and a respirator was on the side. Bandages covered their arms and legs, and their bones appeared crushed. They looked barely there, barely alive.

"Darius"… Maire lightly touched his shoulder. "We were there when this happened" –

"We could've prevented this." Darius stared at the two. "We could've stopped this from happening."

"We couldn't," Maire said softly. "We would've only died ourselves. And we have to save Aria. We have to save her and bring her back"…

Darius went slowly up to the aisle between the two beds and kneeled down. He could feel Maire's eyes upon him as he closed his eyes, held his hands together, and whispered.

"Lord Luigi, Lady Liling," he whispered, "I hope you know that Aria never wanted this – that she wouldn't have done this if she'd been in control of herself. And I'm here to promise you – we _will _find her. We _will _bring her back, and make her whole. In the meantime, I want you to survive. I want you to find your way out of limbo, because Aria needs you. _We _need you. No matter what, she's still your girl. And we will bring her back so you can be a family once more."

"Yes," Maire said, echoing him. "We will bring her back."

There was a silence. Darius knew that the traditional thing to do would be to place flowers in the room and leave. But somehow, that just didn't feel right. First of all, they hadn't brought any flowers, and secondly, how would flowers do anything to save Aria?

Then he caught sight of something on the table. It was a Solarian book, a brown leather book that was in disrepair. Golden letters were engraved in the cover. A post-it note was placed on the front.

"What's that?" Maire followed his gaze. "A book? Darius, what are you doing?"

"I just don't understand," Darius said, sounding perplexed. "Why is there a book on the table?"

"Let's see." Maire took out her phone and scanned the Solarian writing. She read it out loud, "A Book of Faithfulness in Our Gods."

"That's the Helian bible," Darius realized. "Hang on, let me see." He took the post-it note and scanned it with his phone, reading out loud.

"'STAFF: Leave this book where it is. The Cacciatore family is Helian; excavators found this in the ruins of the house. It is the only thing that survived. By the grace of Solare, we hope this book comforts the souls of this befallen couple.'"

Darius opened the front page of the broken book. He stared as he saw script on the front page, written in black ink. It was dated to Octomensis 3, 1003. With his limited proficiency in Solarian, he read aloud.

"'To Aria:

'We hope this book brings you comfort as you embark on your career at MOA. You are a wonderful girl, and we wish you nothing but the best of luck in your endeavors.

'With love, Mamma and Papà.'"

Darius stared at the book. "This book," he said aloud. "They sent it with her, because they wanted her to cherish it. They gave it to her before she went to MOA!"

"But then why is it with them?" Maire demanded. "How did they find it in the Cacciatore house?"

"Don't you remember what Luigi said about giving Aria a Book of Faithfulness?" Darius asked, remembering what he had said to them before Aria had arrived to destroy the house. "He said that she sent it back without a return address. That's _this _book, Maire. This is the one she sent back!"

"Right," said Maire, gazing at the book. "So they left it here for Aria's parents to – oh!" She clapped a hand to her mouth.

"What?" asked Darius, staring at her. "What is it?"

"We need this book," Maire breathed. "Don't you remember? Saraswati told us to find something that spiritually connects us to Aria!"

"Are you mad?" breathed Darius. "We need to leave this here for Aria's parents. The staff specifically wrote that no one is to touch this thing!"

"As if this provides Aria's parents any comfort when they're in a coma," Maire responded disdainfully. "No, we need this more. We need this to be able to cast the tracking spell!"

"But Aria returned this to her parents!" Darius argued. "That means she can't be that spiritually connected to religion!"

Maire shook her head. "She sings _Saluto Solare_ all the time. She may not be all that religious, but trust me, she's connected. Besides, if you've got better ideas, you can let me know right now." She glared at him.

"All right," said Darius uneasily. "We'll take the book with us." He stuffed it in his bag.

As they walked out together, he knew they shared only one mission: to make sure Aria's parents' sacrifice would not be in vain. Through all travail, they would save Aria.

* * *

Sharzad sat down, closing her eyes. Her hands were bound with sealskin, although her legs were free. A guard was keeping a close eye on her, and she leaned against the icy wall, exhausted.

The memories were coming back. She now remembered what had happened, how she'd ended up here. She remembered the lightning, how it had zapped through every pore of her body, how every part of her had frozen as she'd hit the ice. And then… nothing more. The only thing she remembered after that was getting her Enchantix, being reborn.

_I died_, she realized. _I died… and came back to life. _She sat up, feeling giddy. _I have my Enchantix. Two years before everyone else…_

"Careful," the guard warned, pointing a spear at her. "Don't try any funny stuff."

"I won't," Sharzad responded, settling back down. She still hadn't forgotten the situation she was in. She had a whole set of problems to deal with.

She remembered what Darius had said to her, just before he'd gone to fight Ben. _"She is not the one to blame for what she did. She is being possessed by someone, which is why she's even in Glacia to begin with. She's being forced to act against her will!"_

_That means… our entire mission was a mistake_, Sharzad realized. _We were not exposing her and bringing her to justice. We… we've been fighting the wrong person all along._

She sat back, squeezing her eyes shut. It wasn't Aria they needed to fight. It was her possessor, whoever he or she may be, whom they had to battle. If only she could figure out who it was…

She gazed up at the ceiling. She couldn't see anything above, but she knew that, beyond the dome, there was a Gate. A Gate which she had fallen through, but one which she would never be able to get out of.

Epiphany shot through her. _I'm stuck here forever… _There was no getting out now. She was just as trapped as the rest of this tribe. She would never see Darius again, nor would she ever see her parents. She was no longer the princess of Fulgur…

_That Gate is not going away_, she realized. _And Aria and I are stuck behind it. _She pictured the golden-haired girl, how happy she'd been on stage, and felt miserable.

How had Aria felt when she'd first landed here? How confused had she been? When had she realized that she was utterly trapped?

_She's stuck somewhere_, Sharzad realized. _The same way I am. _For the first time, she felt solidarity with Aria, a girl whom she barely even knew. _I may be stuck here, but there's something I can do. There's _always _something I can do. _Determination rose in her heart.

_I'm going to see if I can do something about Aria's situation. I'm going to find the person who possesses her and end the spell. I'm going to make sure that she finds her justice, even if she can't leave this realm. Even if we're _both _stuck here for the rest of our lives, I'm going to do one thing right!_

Someone entered the igloo. Sharzad looked up to see a dark-haired woman, dressed in the sealskin that was so prevalent there, and a boy walking in behind her. Squinting her eyes, Sharzad could see that the woman was cradling a baby in her arms.

"I have come to bring food to the prisoner," she said, settling down and stroking the baby. Sharzad couldn't make out whether it was a boy or a girl, but her mouth dropped open as she saw it. _That baby is awfully cute…_

"With all due respect, Shamaness, are you sure it is a good idea to bring a young one so close to this prisoner?" the guard asked.

"I cannot leave her alone in my dwelling," the woman answered. "In any case, I do not believe the prisoner will harm my baby. And to be safe, Leif and you are here to defend us, Nukilik."

Rolling her eyes, Nukilik stood to the side, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I have yet to see Leif pummel a snowball," she said sarcastically, watching Sharzad with flaming eyes. The boy, presumably named Leif, gave Sharzad the basket of food, who opened it and stared inside.

There were so many things, things she could scarcely imagine eating. There was seal and various other types of fish, but nothing else; no vegetables or green food was to be seen. The smell overpowered her, and she fought the urge to not double down. _This food must be so fattening…_

"I'm sorry if this is not what you're used to," the woman said, correctly interpreting her silence. "However, it is all we have. Eat; I can tell you are hungry."

Sharzad picked up the fish with her hands, nervously looking at it. _I'm going to get my hands slimy… _Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. _Haven't they heard of forks around here?_

"Here," said the woman, "I'll show you." She picked up a fish and began to gnaw it, carefully avoiding the bones. Her hands were too **(so)** slimy, but she had no shame as she began to eat.

_I guess that's how they do things around here_, thought Sharzad. She picked up the seal and began to eat. The woman was right; she _was _hungry. The seal was rich and flavorful in her mouth. She devoured the entire basket in minutes.

"Thanks," she finally said, remembering her manners. Wiping her hands and mouth on the ground, she looked up at the woman. "Um… what's your name?"

The woman smiled. "I am Akna. I am mother to Sedna, and the healer of this tribe. This is Leif, my adopted son." She gestured to him.

Sharzad stared up at the boy. She could tell, almost instantly, that he was just as much of a foreigner as she was. His physical features were vastly different from Nukilik and the woman with child. Whereas the two women had dark hair, tall posture, and high cheekbones, everything about this boy was self-degrading. His shoulders were slumped and he was very short, even shorter than Daewon. His tawny hair was unkempt, but not in the natural, wild way that Sedna and Nukilik's hair was – instead, it was dismal. His eyes were a stormy blue, an emotionless color that stared right back at her without giving anything up. _He looks so… sad. _"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"He cannot talk," Akna answered. "His tongue was injured in an accident, and I cannot cure him. He is from Glacia, but is here to stay."

"I'm sorry." Sharzad said apologetically, meeting the boy's eyes. For a second, she thought she saw a flicker of recognition, but it went away just as quickly as it came. She didn't have time to think about it, for then Akna also added, "This is my second daughter." She smiled down at the tiny bundle in her arms.

Sharzad stared at them. "Sedna… she has a sister?" _She doesn't look like the type who would have one…_

"Yes," Akna smiled. "You can see why she is so protective of our tribe. She wants to protect all of us, but especially her newborn sister. She is loyal, and we could not ask for a better leader." She smiled sadly.

"What is her name?" Sharzad asked, tentatively eyeing the baby.

"We have not named her yet," Akna explained. "She was born but two weeks ago. It is our custom to name each child after her personality and her attributes, and if the given name does not fit, to alter it as time goes by. Many of us have several names in this tribe."

Sharzad digested this information in silence. _My parents named me mere moments after I was born… _She looked back at Akna.

"With all due respect, I think your daughter is taking the wrong steps in protecting the tribe," she said. "She's making a big mistake, going after Aria – the girl who attacked you. I'm not the enemy, either. All I did was end up here by mistake."

"End up by mistake," Nukilik snorted. "Yeah, right."

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Akna said, ignoring Nukilik. "I hope you understand that no one ends up here by mistake. If someone is let in here, it is only because she is called into service by the Queen. So if you are not with the Queen, then how did you end up here?"

"I" – said Sharzad, at a loss for an answer. "I" – She looked at Akna. The woman's clear blue eyes betrayed nothing except a steady wisdom, one that came with experience and calmness. "I ended up here because I fell through the Gate. From above."

"So you came to our planet," Akna said. "And what business did you have here?"

"I – I was trying to find Aria," Sharzad said. She heard Nukilik take in a sharp intake of air. "The girl whom Sedna said murdered her father – your husband. My friends and I were on a mission to find Aria and bring her to justice – she committed crimes outside of here, too. But then I fell through the Gate, and I ended up here."

"You know that no one survives falling through the Gate," Akna said. "So, how did you survive?"

"We were attacked by a group of wizards, who didn't want us to find her," Sharzad answered. "I leapt in front of my brother to take the blow for him, and then I fell, straight through the Gate. All I remember is turning into ice, every part of my body frozen." She shuddered violently. "And then I was reborn, with a new transformation. I earned my Enchantix through my sacrifice."

"Preposterous," Nukilik snorted. "This whole story is absolute rubbish. If you made such a valiant sacrifice, then where's your transformation? I want to see it."

"I can't transform _now_," Sharzad pointed out, gesturing to her handcuffs. "These things drain all my energy!"

"So?" Nukilik flashed back. "How am I supposed to believe you were trying to find this girl? Who even _are _you, to be on such a prestigious mission?"

_She's right_, Sharzad realized. _Who _am _I? _Without her status as a royal, she was nothing. She hadn't even been asked by anyone important to go on this mission – she and Daewon had just done it themselves. And it had turned out to be a complete failure. She gazed up at Leif, but found nothing in his gaze – nothing that would help her.

"The UR betrayed us," Nukilik continued on. "It failed to protect our tribes, and it failed to bring the queen to justice. This is why any of this even happened. This is why we have to suffer through this damned winter, with no respite!" Her nostrils flared.

"Nukilik, be quiet," Akna reprimanded her. She turned back to Sharzad. "You'll have to excuse her," she said. "She, along with Sedna, is born of the winter generation, the generation that has never seen the Magical Dimension. Before they were born, the Gate came up, and it has been there ever since. When Queen Isolde put up that barrier, she took everything away from us – the joys of spring, the warmth of sunshine, even the arctic lights. No longer do they shine in the sky, bringing us peace during dreary winter. You must understand that she has a reason for not trusting the outside world."

_So that's why she's so aggressive_, Sharzad realized. She began to feel sorry for the Tribe. _How can they live _here_, in this barren world, with no contact with anyone? How do they build up their GDP? How do they trade? How do they… not starve? _"So… is that why you're affiliated with the Spring Soldiers?"

Akna let out a gasp; instantly, Sharzad realized she'd said too much. Nukilik turned on her, her eyes blazing. "How do you know about that?"

"I… came across your chief and two others," Sharzad answered. "They were talking about an attack next week. I listened to them; that's how they caught me and brought me back here." She frowned. "Why were they speaking the Common Tongue?"

"Each tribe or confederacy has its own language," Akna explained. "There is no such thing as unified Nunangatan, the same way as there is Glacian; Nunangat has many different ethnic groups. In order to communicate, they have no choice but to speak the Common Tongue."

"How convenient," Nukilik muttered under her breath.

Sharzad ignored her. "Who are the Spring Soldiers?" she asked.

"They are working to liberate Glacia," Akna answered. "Our chieftain is an officer in the group. And that is all I will tell you."

"I'd be willing to work with you," Sharzad said earnestly. "Truly, I would. Shamaness, I would do everything in my power to fight the queen and bring glory to Nunangat once more. I would give up my life."

"Well-spoken words of a spy and a traitor," snorted Nukilik. "Like that girl, Aria." She spat on the igloo floor.

"Speaking of Aria," said Akna, "there's one thing I don't understand. You say that you were on a mission to bring this girl back to justice, and yet, you also say that you believe my daughter is doing wrong. So why are you defending Aria?"

Sharzad frowned. How in the world was she supposed to explain this to Akna? "It's not so much as concrete evidence that makes me defend her," she said, sheepishly. "It's more of a gut feeling. I just don't think your tribe should go after her."

"You're gonna have to try harder than that with the chieftain," Nukilik snorted. "Your very life is in her hands, you know."

"Thanks for the reminder," Sharzad said dryly. "No, what I mean is that she hasn't been acting of her own will. She's been possessed. That's what I suspect, at least. I can't prove it, but I don't think she'd act like this of her own will."

Nukilik let out a laugh. "And I thought that what you said _before _was stupid," she gasped. "What makes you think this way, girl?"

"I used to go to school with her!" Sharzad cried. "She wasn't a psychopath! In fact, she was one of the smartest people in the school! She was a great singer, and she knew her" –

"Stop it, both of you," Akna said softly, but with a firmness that made Sharzad stop mid-sentence. "That's better." She looked at Nukilik. "As a matter-of-fact, I suspect she's right. I had the same feeling that day, too."

Nukilik stopped laughing and stared at Akna. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Akna, "that she was very fragile. I saw her, just as my husband and the Queen were signing off on the agreement. She didn't look particularly murderous, or even cold. She just looked… scared. Deranged people have a certain look to their eyes, and I can tell you she wasn't one."

"She killed your husband!" Nukilik shouted back. "The chief of this tribe! And you… you _stand _by her?"

"My husband wouldn't want someone to die for a crime she never committed," Akna said, still in that firm voice. "He was a firm believer in justice, _true _justice. We will keep our eyes wary, but we will castigate only when necessary. At least, that is what I believe." She looked at Sharzad. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"Me?" asked Sharzad, startled.

"Yes, you," said Akna, patiently. "If you wish for things to change, you must go in with a plan. You will have to meet with my daughter sometime today or tomorrow, so she can figure out how to deal with you. What are you going to tell her?"

"I… I don't know," Sharzad said, sounding weak.

"Then find out," Akna responded. "There is nothing I can do in this situation. You know what is happening in the world better than I. Use that to your advantage."

Sharzad leaned back. _How am I going to do this? _She had no idea how she was going to convince Sedna of her position.

As if she'd heard her thoughts, the shamaness let out a sigh. "My daughter is tough because she's always had to be. She barely survived infancy, that girl, and was weak all of her childhood. This everlasting winter is harsh and unforgivable, and it is not a condition anyone should live under. But she worked harder than any of the other children in the village, and became one of our strongest warriors. And it is because of her leadership and dedication to Nunangat's liberation that her father nominated her as his successor."

_That's brave_, Sharzad realized. _She must have had a tough childhood._

"My point is, you have a chance. She is tough, but she will listen to you – that is, if you use the right words. We have been here for sixty-two years, and cannot remember the last time we saw springtime. You are the outsider here, which makes you suspicious. But at the same time, you can help us. You can show her that my husband's death was not in vain, and have us fight against the enemy. So, will you do it or not?"

What else could she say? Sharzad had already messed up enough; she couldn't afford to fail again. She had to make sure everything went right. She looked up at Akna and vowed, "I'll do my very best."

"Good," said Akna, pulling herself to her feet. "I must be off." She headed out the door, holding the baby in her arms. Leif, whose presence Sharzad had entirely forgotten about, gathered the basket and gave Sharzad one final gaze. They exited out of the door.

Nukilik closed the door, and then she turned back to Sharzad, her gaze filled with warning. "Don't think I'm giving you any leeway. I'll trust you when our chieftain does, but not a second before. Our Tribe will never be attacked from within again." She stood in front of the door, her arms crossed.

Sharzad stared up at her. She felt weak and dizzy. _If I can't even convince Nukilik, what choice do I have with Sedna?_

But she knew she had no choice. The fate of this realm, as well as Aria's, was in her hands. And if she didn't think of something, Aria would die.

* * *

The black-haired warrior followed the wizard boy out of the spaceport into the world of Melody. The thick scent of spices filled the air, and he stared at the land in surprise, for he had never before seen the planet of Harmonia.

The air was fairly dry and hot. A breeze swept by as the citizens of Harmonia walked around the city. The trees were tinged with purple leaves, and the grass was a rosy red. Nothing was the same color as it was back on Fulgur.

But what amazed Arishtat the most was the architecture. The buildings of Harmonia were... stunning, to say the least. Bright colors illuminated the façades of buildings, and the bazaar was shining as well, as people played music and vendors sold paintings and pottery and silk. He knew that even Iris would have a difficult time competing with Melody's color.

"Welcome to Symphonia," Daewon said. "The Sea of Calliope is ahead of us, and that's the Marinus River." He pointed to the waters ahead of them, which reflected the lilac sky. "The province of Costa is in its dry season right now; the monsoon only starts in late Quintmensis. This is the driest part of the year, and it's also the hottest."

Arishtat didn't mind the heat. In fact, he preferred the it to the sticking humidity of Electrix, where there was no escape from storm after storm. "This is fine," he said. "So, where are we going now?"

"We have to go to MOA," Daewon explained. "I have money for bus fare – it's in Melodian dollars. We'll get there." He strutted ahead, and Arishtat followed. They boarded a bus and sat down, the ride taking them to the western side of the city, which overlooked the sea.

Nervously, Arishtat took the seat farthest away from Daewon. He didn't know why, but whenever he walked around him, his heart was continually fluttering. All day, at the hotel back in Magix, he'd avoided eye contact almost completely with him. Daewon, being Daewon, had even made a joke about it at some point, but that had just made Arishtat's heart beat even more.

He thought of Daewon continually. Of his spiky hair, of his white skin, of his dark brown eyes. Of his cutesy cockiness and self-assured smile…

_Why are you thinking of him in this manner? _he scolded himself. He had never thought about someone in this way before, and certainly not another male. His heart began to race, and he closed his eyes. _You can't do this, you can't do this…_

He thought back to his childhood, with his father. How he'd drilled into him, from a young age, that discipline was key. He'd been born into a family of warriors, and they took their position very seriously; his mother was a nurse in the army and his father was a sergeant. His father constantly told him that his duty should come above all, no matter how tired or hungry he was. And above all, there was to be no romance.

"Loyalty should always come before love," he once said. "One day, after you've proven your worth, you can maybe find a nice girl, and then settle down and start a family of your own. But if you try to do both, then you will crumble apart."

Arishtat had been fifteen back then. It was the year he'd enlisted in the Fulgurian Army. After finding that he didn't have enough magical ability to be in the army, he'd been relegated to the position of a palace guard, much to the shame of his family. Palace guards were always considered to be lower in society than soldiers. A year later, his aged father had died of a magical stroke, never having fulfilled his dream of seeing his son march in his footsteps.

_I'm sorry, Father_, thought Arishtat, bowing his head. _I did everything wrong. I couldn't enlist in the Army, and I even failed at the smaller and simpler task I'd been consigned to. On top of that, I'm falling for a boy._

There was no shortage of gays in Barq. Arishtat had personally known several in the military academy, much to the disapproval of his father, who believed that gay men had no business serving in the army. Gays had been openly marrying ever since the year 15406 in the Age of Blood, when the crown made it legal. But it wasn't an option for Arishtat.

He had been assigned to this role for one reason: to protect Daewon. It was the job he'd been assigned to before, back when he still was a guard at the Fulgur Palace. He had absolutely no intention of letting himself fail again.

_I have to cast my feelings aside_, he thought, swallowing. _I _must _protect him. I _cannot _fail. _Determination rose inside of him, and he thought, _I cannot lose myself again._

"You all right, mate?" Daewon asked. "You look kinda out of it."

Arishtat lifted his head. Daewon was staring at him, looking slightly worried and amused. "I am fine," he said quickly.

"You sure?" Daewon said. "'Cause I saw you screwing up your face. It looked as if you wanted to say something cringy, but then thought better of it and prayed to erase it forever from your memory."

Arishtat's cheeks flamed. "It is nothing," he said. _Daewon saw me looking like that? _He had to be more careful from now on.

The bus pulled to a halt. The driver pulled up and shouted something in Harmonian. Several people were disembarking.

"Come on," Daewon said, pulling Arishtat along. "It's here."

They climbed off the bus. Arishtat stood down and gazed up at the building. It was made of sandstone brick, with several floors, and the towers were dome-shaped at the top. A brass gate surrounded the complex.

"Let's go to the ID office," Daewon said.

There was a small office in the front, right before the gate. Arishtat saw several students scanning their ID cards, standing on a board. When they scanned their cards, a spring would burst out of the ground and cannon them up past the school gate, onto the other side.

_That's interesting_, he thought, admiring the school's unique approach before following Daewon into the office. A short man with spiky black hair and gray eyes was behind the counter. He looked at them in surprise.

Daewon spoke to the man in Harmonian, presumably explaining that he was a former student of the school. He gestured to Arishtat once as he spoke. The man's eyes rose in surprise. Daewon showed him a sheet of paper, signed by the school headmaster, and he nodded. He gestured for them to head towards the springboard.

"Come on," said Daewon, switching to the Common Tongue. They went out, and Arishtat stood on the springboard. He watched as the man inside the office clicked on a button on the side.

WHOOSH! The spring left Arishtat completely unprepared. He gasped as he was ejaculated into the air – not by his own power, but by force. An uncomfortable sensation passed through him, and he knew he'd passed through the school's protective barrier.

He plummeted hard, all breath leaving him as he hit the ground. He gasped for air, but couldn't move; he was too taken by shock.

"Are you all right?" Daewon was immediately beside him. "Arish, get up!"

Arishtat slowly staggered to his feet. A crowd was gathering behind the school doors, staring at him with amazement. Daewon looked at him and began to laugh.

"That was some fall, dude," he said. "It takes a while to get used to. They installed it the year before I left, because it was 'safer'." He rolled his eyes.

For the second time that day, Arishtat's cheeks burned, but this time, he laughed alongside Daewon, releasing some of the tension that had grown in his heart.

"Good to see you again, Daewon." A prim-looking woman with grey hair walked towards them. "Your visit has been cleared. We have done the background check on the man." Her pincer-sharp eyes narrowed at Arishtat. "It is after class hours, but that does not mean that you will not adhere to school rules. If you cause a disturbance, we will call the police immediately."

"Yes, milady," Daewon said with another mock bow. The woman glared at him, and then stalked away. The crowd began to disperse, and Daewon motioned for Arishtat to follow him.

"They've upped security around here," he said. "The guy wouldn't even let me in until I showed him the paperwork from the principal. I swear, there were the days when you could literally just walk in here, and there was no one to stop you. It's like we're all going to be murdered in our beds or something." He let out a snort.

Arishtat didn't think it was that big a deal. Back at the military academy, there had been far more security. Security was of utmost importance to them, as it should be to everyone. He was about to mention this to Daewon when he saw a crowd of students in front of them.

It was a group of teenagers, presumably twelve or thirteen years old. Their faces were harrowed, and some of them were even crying. Some of the girls were talking in high-pitched voices, looking as if they were ready to throw up. Behind them, a few kids were grinning, and speaking in a tone that was obviously a sneer.

Arishtat tensed up, and his warrior instincts told him there was something wrong. "What are they saying?" he asked Daewon.

Daewon sighed. "It's just the losers acting up again."

"Who?" He couldn't possibly mean the crying students.

"I mean _them_." Daewon pointed to the smirking kids in the back. "From the looks of it, they had rehearsal. It's always the same people chosen as the lead roles. They're always given free reign around the school, and they order everyone around. If someone doesn't listen or isn't up to the standard where singing is concerned… well, let's just say they're in for a rough patch."

Arishtat stared at the gigglers in the back. "You mean that your school advocates bullying?"

"More like they turn a blind eye to it," Daewon said dismissively. "There are literally three categories of people: the future stars, the future ensemble, and the future minimum-wage workers. Well, probably not _minimum_ wage, but that's what they'd have you believe."

"That's… horrible." Arishtat could scarcely believe what Daewon was saying. "Why does this happen? How do you allow it?"

"Did I say I liked it?" Daewon snapped, and Arishtat recoiled back. "No, I don't. But it's the way it is. Everyone knows it. There're only two states of being: either you're with the Stars, or you're not. It's no surprise that some people have major ego problems." He let out a snort. "The most messed up part about this whole thing is that people _worship _the Stars, like they're some gods or something. And then the Minimum singers feel really bad about themselves, and instead of telling the self-inflated Stars to go screw themselves, they start to think that they really _are _going to work for minimum wage at some sonar factory or something. But this whole place is so dang competitive, there can't _not _be a hierarchy."

_That's unbelievable_, Arishtat thought. He could scarcely believe the amount of stress that mere twelve-year-olds were going through. The Barq Military Academy had been stressful and strenuous, yes, but not _this _bad. _Back at the Academy, we all worked cooperatively. Without cooperation, how can anyone serve in an army, or in _any _capacity, for that matter?_

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Daewon, lightly punching Arishtat's arm. "I didn't mean to snap at you or whatever."

"There was no offense taken," Arishtat responded, surprised that Daewon was _apologizing _for something. The words sounded so foreign coming out of Daewon's mouth; not only that, but it was for something so minor. "So was Aria one of the 'self-inflated Stars', then?"

Daewon locked eyes with Arishtat. "You bet she was."

* * *

The ferry landed at the island of Bláthnaid. Maire got out of the ferry and stared around, immediately enchanted by the beauty of her island.

The island was a tropical paradise. Azure water surrounded the island, its turquoise waves lazily lapping up to the beach. The grass underfoot was impossibly soft, and she kicked off her shoes, enjoying the squishy feeling of the spring earth underfoot. The breeze whipped past her bare shoulders, making her feel more and more alive as she danced on the earth.

Bláthnaid was part of a set of islands, the Spirit Chain. Each island was volcanic, and Bláthnaid was the second-largest. The dormant volcano loomed overhead, a beautiful sight for all to see. The oldest and smallest island, Aislinn, was located not far from Bláthnaid.

"Wow," said Darius in awe, gazing around. "That's… quite something."

"Isn't it?" Maire grinned at him. "I grew up here with my brothers. This island is in the province of Spiritus, the world of the fifth element. All of these islands take a part of each element – they're volcanic, surrounded by water, filled with fertile earth, and have beautiful breezes that make the air so fluid. This is such a wonderful place." She spun around, letting out a contented laugh. It wasn't until now that she realized how much she'd missed Bláthnaid.

"Shannon?" a voice said behind her, in the Summian tongue. An old woman was standing behind her, her mouth agape as she saw her. "Ya've come home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Donovan," said Maire, smiling. "I'm back." She let out a contented sigh as she stared around the island.

"But yer supposed ta be at that _school_," the woman said, placing emphasis on the last word to show exactly what she thought of it.

"They closed for some time," Maire responded. "I'm here to help my family."

"Huh," the woman snorted. "Well, I ain't understandin' why Lily didn' tell me. We're best friends."

Maire rolled her eyes. Mrs. Donovan was the gossip queen of the island. She thought that _everyone _was her best friend, and was always spreading nonsense and rumors about everyone else. Some pitied her because her husband and second son had died after falling off the mountaintop; others hated her for how insensitive she was. Maire fell in the second category.

But today, Mrs. Donovan's words didn't affect her. Nothing could affect her. She was too happy to be home.

"Maire!" shouted a voice. A familiar woman with red curly hair and amber eyes was running towards her, her arms outstretched. Maire dropped her bag, ran towards her mom, and embraced her tightly.

"I missed you so much," she breathed.

"I missed ya too," her mother said. "Ya's weren't here, emptying out mah kitchen and shootin' everythin' that moved."

Maire let out a laugh. She hadn't laughed like this in ages. She grinned down at her mother, who nodded and looked towards Darius.

"Shall we head out?" she asked.

Maire looked at Darius. He was standing to the side rather awkwardly, looking away and pretending he hadn't seen anything. _Does he have to act like such a teenage boy? _she thought with annoyance. He understood Summian, so what was there to be so awkward about?

"Good ta meet ya." Maire's mother shook Darius's hand. "I'm Lily Griffin, Maire's mother. It's an honor ta meet ya, Yer Highnis ah" –

"You can just call me Darius, ma'am," he interrupted, shaking her hand. "Maire's a friend of mine, and I think you should call me that, too."

"Okay," said her mother, rather taken aback, and Maire knew she didn't expect him to be so down-to-earth. "Let's head to da house, then." She led them down the hill.

The walk back was pleasant enough. Darius spoke politely with Maire's mother, answering all of her questions; after all, he was a prince, and had been brought up to exhibit the utmost decorum and manners. Yet, Maire still felt as if something was missing. She stared vacantly at her feet.

_I shouldn't think about Darius this much_, she thought. _This is so infuriating. Why am I always so annoyed with him – and then why do I always want to hug him? Why are there always so many extremes involved?_

She had never felt this way about anyone before – least of all a boy. These were the most infuriating array of emotions she had ever felt about someone. _This sucks_, she thought, shaking her head and following her mother and Darius into the cottage.

It was simple, a one-story house made of mud brick and clay. Those materials were in abundance around here, and they were the materials that they used. There were three tiny bedrooms in the house – two for the boys, and one for Maire and her mother.

The boys were sitting on the sofa. One of them whistled at her as she came in.

"Lookit who decidt ta come home," Séan laughed as she walked in.

"Bet she's still too uppity fer us," Rowan added, fingering his fiddle.

Another time, their teasing would've hurt. But their laughing sounded more like brotherly love than real meanness, and she punched them each in the arm. "Still don't mean I can't punch ya when ya deserve it," she said, switching to their dialect.

"She speaks!" Séan gasped.

"Her uppity tone is gone!" Rowan added.

"No big words!" Lugh had joined in, and affectionately poked his sister in the ribs.

"Hush, y'all!" Maire's mother commanded. "We're gonna go eat supper soon, and y'all bettah be quiet, or else there ain't be no food! Ya hear me?"

They all meekly nodded, and Maire watched in amusement. She'd forgotten how everyone fell silent at her mother's tone, how bickering and arguing immediately ceased as soon as she spoke. _I missed her_, she realized. Her mother turned towards Darius.

"I'll fix up da sofa fer ya," she said. "Ya can sleep there. We's don't have anythin' more 'en that" –

"Not a problem, my lady," Darius said sweetly. "I will do just fine."

Maire gritted her teeth. Why was Darius so unpredictable these days? _And why does he look her in the eye, but not me?_

"We won't be staying in the house much, anyways," she said. "We have to go to Spirit Mountain, Mom, remember?"

"That's right, ya two have yer mission," Maire's mother said.

"Ooooh!" Séan said excitedly.

"Missssionnnnnnnn," Rowan added.

Maire's mother hit them.

"Now that's enough," she chided them. "Haven't ya learned yer manners yet? Ya got a guest in da house, and ya treat him with respect. Now, I don' wanna hear anythin' more from ya both, or it'll be the outhouse for ya both."

Séan and Rowan shut up. The outhouse was located far back in the yard, and was always cold at night. Maire remembered having to get up and go there a few times to pee, and how unpleasant that had been. Of course, it seemed more unpleasant now that she had actual plumbing and real toilets to compare it to. But even then, no one wanted to be stuck in the outhouse all night. Maire's mother had punished them like that a few times, and it had been enough to make the hairs on Maire's arms stand just thinking about it.

They reached the dining table and sat down. Maire's mother sat at the head, and Cináed, the oldest, sat at the foot. The rest were assembled in their usual order; Maire, Rowan, and Séan on one side, and Aiden, Lugh, and Fionn on the other. Darius was placed awkwardly between Aiden and Lugh, and an extra plate was added to the table.

Maire gasped at all of the food. Her mother had made all of her favorites that night. _Oh Natura… _There was roast _paraxo-lume_, a bird that breathed fire, and _xabarín-terra_, a wild animal that ran the lush countryside and burrowed under the earth. _Cináed must have done a lot of hunting today… _Both were cooked in herbs and lavish amounts of butter. There were also four different vegetable stews. Topping everything were _sementes de lume_, seeds from the _lume _plant that added spice to everything and burst flavor in Maire's mouth.

Darius stared at the table, open mouthed. At last he burst out, "Is this all for us?"

"This is nothing," Maire grinned, pleased to see that for once, Darius was at a loss for words. "It'll be finished in about twenty minutes." She loaded her plate with food and began to eat.

Each delicious, home-cooked, and fresh mouthful sent waves of bliss through her tastebuds. She had forgotten how good her mother's food was. The boys ate much quicker, of course, and belched loudly when they were done.

"Mind yer manners," Maire's mother scolded, though she was grinning. "We got a guest right 'ere." She turned towards Darius. "What 'ave ya been up ta? I know yer the prince of some realm."

The boys gasped. "You brought a _prince _home?" Fionn gasped, as if he hadn't already known that.

"Is he yer knight in shinin' armor?" Aiden asked.

"Do I get some ah that armor?" Lugh added.

"Stop!" Maire protested, her face going red. The boys guffawed into laughter.

"Be right nice, y'all," her mother scolded. She turned towards Darius. "So, what do ya do fer a livin'?"

"I look after my people," Darius responded, ever-so-politely, "and I pass laws that work in their favor."

"Really?" asked Lugh, his face going hard. "And ya know how ta look aftah yer people?"

Maire looked at him worriedly. Lugh was somewhat of a revolutionary – he didn't believe in government at all. In fact, he hated all forms of government. All of their families did, to some extent, but Lugh was exceptionally radical. He hated the patronizing aspect of government, and how no senator or president ever addressed the problems that farmers faced. His voice seemed especially hard, now that he was face-to-face with a prince.

Darius didn't seem fazed, however. "I won't say that I know all the struggles they go through, no," he said politely, "but I do my best."

"Yer a prince," Lugh snapped. "Ya nevah spent a day outta yer comfertable bed. How da ya know how to look aftah a bunch ah people?"

"Séan," snapped Maire's mother, but Lugh continued on.

"Yer a brat, that's wha' ya are," he said. "Pretennin' ya care abou' us, when ya'll nevah know a day ah hardship in yer life! Yer all swindlin' hypocrites!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Maire felt something inside of her fire up, and she glared at Lugh. "Look, now ain't the time or place for your complaints, okay? I know Darius well, and although he may not face the same struggles as us, he faces plenty of him own! Not only does he have to make decisions for everyone – which ain't an easy job – but he's training as a warrior of the UR! This means that if there's ever a problem that puts the whole dimension in danger, he'll go and defend us all! So before ya judge, sit back and think of things you don't normally think about!"

There was a silence. All of the boys stared at Maire, and she stared back, her gaze unflinching. She looked at Lugh, who had lowered his head. And then she looked at Darius.

He had also lowered his head, and refused to look at her. Not even once, to thank her for defending him. She stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded and enraged.

_I just saved your butt from Lugh_, she thought, _and _this _is how you thank me? _She could scarcely believe it. After what seemed an eternity, her mother spoke.

"So, who wants dessert?" she asked.

"Me!" shouted her brothers, even Lugh, in unison. Dessert was a real treat around there; Maire's mother only ever made anything special for special occasions, such as holidays. It was enough to lift any farmer's heart, knowing her work had been done for the day.

Not Maire. She sat and watched Darius as he lowered his head, feeling frustration overcome her. _Why is he like this? Why won't he ever listen to me? And why is he pretending that I don't exist?_

Maire's mother came back with a pie and a tub of homemade vanilla ice-cream. The boys whooped as she set everything down, and she cut huge wedges of the pie, giving one to everyone.

Maire stared at it. _That looks so good… _The filling was _froita de primavera_, a pink Summian fruit that only came in the spring. By the taste, it was freshly picked, and especially delicious. It sang in her mouth, bursting over her tongue with flavor.

She sighed. She wished life could be as simple as _froita de primavera_, as simple as six unruly, mischievous brothers and not as complicated as Magix and a prince of Fulgur. _Why did I make this for myself?_

* * *

Daewon walked by Arishtat, gazing down at the floor. Memories flashed in every corner of the school, and he couldn't help but remember his old days back here, before he'd enlisted at the Academy of Paladins. Something Arishtat had just said had struck a chord in his heart.

_How do you allow it?_

Daewon didn't know. All he knew was that there was one person responsible for this school system. The school hadn't always been this bad. In the lower school, they'd been more amenable towards each other, even friendly. There had been no hierarchy whatsoever. They'd all grown up together, sang together, and learned together.

Until his sixth year, when everything changed.

That was the year when Aria had reached the point of fame. By her seventh year, she was already a mini-celebrity. She sang for various audiences, and was constantly missing school to go on tours. And everyone had praised her, elevating her for it.

Like the rest of the boys in his grade, Daewon had a severe crush on Aria. He would not miss the opportunity to fawn over her, to admire her. And he was blind to the way the system was working, the way it elevated her at the expense of everyone else. The way she and the other Stars beat down upon the Minimums. He was an Ensemble, and a pretty good one at that; how did it matter how cruelly she treated others, as long as _he _wasn't the recipient of it?

But then, once he started dating her, he began to see the cruelty behind her personality. The other girls were jerks, too, but they were merely taking orders from their queen. Aria had wrapped the system around her finger and made it one hundred times more maleficent. Whereas people used to look at the Stars with awe and respect, they now looked upon them with fear. In fact, it was during her reign that the term Minimum was even coined. She was a bully, and he'd been too blind to see it.

"Is that it?" Arishtat asked.

Daewon looked up. A brown door was ahead of them. A sign read COMMON ROOM 9-10 in large Harmonian letters. He nodded.

"Here we are," he said, opening the door.

Not many people were in the room yet. On opposing sides of the room were staircases that led up to the girls' dorm and boys' dorm. Some kids were playing ball, but others were laughing and chatting. None of them noticed Daewon or Arishtat. Daewon scanned through the group of teenagers until he saw the one he wanted.

She was sitting by herself, wearing a blue floral dress and black sandals. Her head was bowed, and she was reading – or maybe pretending to read. Daewon didn't know. He stealthily crept behind her chair and tapped her on the shoulder.

She gasped, shaking slightly, and turned around. Her brown eyes widened and she stared at him, at a loss for words. "Daewon!" she breathed out at last.

"Daewon?" Two other boys had turned around, and were staring at him. The others stopped playing with the ball to stare at him. "Where'd you come from, mate?"

Daewon shrugged. "I just came by to visit," he said casually. "If you don't mind, I'm going now." He narrowed his eyes at Cixi. "Coming?"

"S-sure," she said shakily, following him.

"Ooh, look at that." One of the boys whistled.

Ignoring them, Daewon walked towards the exit. Arishtat opened the door, and they entered the hallway. It was largely quiet, but then again, no one could be sure who was listening and who was not. After all, boarding schools weren't exactly famed for their privacy.

"Don't worry," Cixi said. She spoke the Common Tongue well; without saying anything about Arishtat's presence, she'd effortlessly switched to the language, and understood that Daewon wasn't going anywhere without him. "I know a place where we can go where we won't be overheard." She began to walk towards a staircase, and climbed.

Arishtat looked at him in confusion. Daewon shrugged and followed Cixi. The two young men followed her until she found a tiny room on the next floor. It was a hidden closet, once which would easily hide them.

"Bit tight, but okay." Daewon followed her, and she flipped on a light switch. The light turned on to reveal a shaded room with boxes all around. _This is one of the boxrooms_, he realized. The girl sighed, and turned towards him.

"I figured you'd come by one of these days," she said.

Her voice wasn't any different than it'd been before. Soft and unassuming, it resembled her submissiveness, the way she always stepped behind everyone. Another reason why he couldn't hate her.

"So," he said, cutting right to the chase, "what happened with you and Aria?"

Cixi sighed, looking down. "I've been called for so many police interrogations," she said. "Ever since she… murdered our princess."

"Obviously," Daewon muttered. "But I'm not asking you from a detective standpoint. I'm just asking you: why'd you do it?"

Cixi looked at him shrewdly. "Maybe you ought to have asked me that on that night, instead of screaming like a raving lunatic," she said coolly.

"I know," muttered Daewon, his face heating up. "Look – I was an idiot back then. I acted stupidly and rashly. I'm sorry about that."

"'Sorry' doesn't make up for the fact that I've been shunned by everyone," Cixi responded.

Okay, maybe she wasn't as submissive as he'd thought. He glared at her. "Well, you shouldn't have been with her."

"And you shouldn't have dragged me out in front of everyone, making me the fool" –

"Stop!" Arishtat's voice rang through the air. Cixi stopped, still giving Daewon the cold stare. Not angry – it was far worse than anger. Daewon could practically see the ice in her solid brown eyes as she stared at him, not letting go one inch. He had to admire her for that.

"Let us start again," Arishtat said. "First of all, I have a question." He looked at Daewon. "What _did _happen that night?"

Daewon scrunched his face up, closing his eyes. _Oh no. _He didn't want to tell Arishtat. Arishtat, of all people, who thought that Daewon was practically an angel. _I can't tell him…_

"Well?" Cixi's cool voice pierced through the air.

He had to tell them. He had to clear it off of his chest, something he hadn't even done with Atete. He opened his eyes, remembering that day as clearly as ever, the single-most memorable day of his life.

The door to the 7-8 common room had burst open. Fifty kids were inside; they were playing ball, laughing, chatting. But at that moment, all chatter ceased and they turned around, their eyes wide.

Daewon stood in front of them, panting. Aria was grabbing him by the ankles, and attempting to pull him down. He tried to resist, but found that he could not fly out of her grip. Cixi burst in right behind them, staring at them.

"Um"… A fifteen-year old girl named Chen voiced exactly what everyone else was thinking. "What the heck is going on?"

Daewon managed to wrestle himself out of Aria's grip. He soared into the air, and then landed on the floor. The crowd parted for him as he turned around, glaring at everyone, and then pointing at Aria.

"She. Is. A. Fake." He could hear Aria's wails, but ignored them as he pointed at her. "The biggest cheater anyone has ever seen. I'm here to tell you all to stay away."

"What are you talking about?" Bo demanded. "And how do you know that?"

"She cheated on me. With her." Daewon pointed at Cixi, whose shoulders were slumped as she stared at the ground. "Those two were kissing in a practicing studio, instead of being at Aria's 'concert'. She is a liar, and no boy in his right mind should ever think of dating her!"

Aria let out another piercing wail.

"How dare you treat her in this way?" Li, one of the Stars, demanded. "She's never done anything wrong. She's the best singer here, certainly better than you! You have no business coming here and bringing her down with some slander" –

"I'm not lying!" Daewon shouted. "Ask her." He pointed at Cixi. "Tell them!"

"Well?" Bo pressed, staring at Cixi. "What happened?"

Cixi swallowed. Daewon saw her look down, and then murmur, "It's true."

The common-room was stock still. Everyone stared at the cowering Cixi, the sobbing Aria, and the enraged Daewon. There was a silence, until Chen said, "So, what are you saying?"

"This girl is not who you think she is." Daewon fixed his classmates with a stare. "She has lied to me continually, trying to make me feel guilty for her wrongdoings. She claimed that she loved me more than anyone she'd ever met before! And now look at what she's done!"

"How do we know that?" Mahin, a member of the Ensemble, cried. "How do we know any of what you're saying is true? Aria is the biggest Star MOA has seen in decades! And yet you treat her this way" –

"I'M NOT LYING!" Daewon roared. "You all remember, don't you? Remember when she asked me to go to prom with me at the end of last year? Remember when she sang for me, and in that song, she told me I was the one she loved more than anyone? You all remember that!"

The others were silent, and Daewon could tell that they did remember. Even Li and Mahin, two of Aria's closest friends, were starting to look uncertain. They stared at her.

"I'm here to tell you that you can't trust her," he said. "Watch your step around her. She'd lie to you just as easily as she lied to me. And there's only one way to deal with liars – to expose them and root them out! So that's why I'm doing this. That's why I'm" –

"What's going on?" a voice said. A Melodian girl with dyed blond hair and pale skin was coming down the girls' staircase, wearing a white dress. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at Daewon and Aria.

"What are you doing?" she shot straight at him.

Daewon stared at her. "Galatea"… The Melodian princess, the one person esteemed around everyone, a Star yet not quite a Star; the girl who, in his opinion, was not only the best singer in MOA; she was also the only Star who didn't bully the Minimums. The quality he liked the best about her. He stared at her, puzzled.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked directly.

"Stay out of this, Galatea," he protested. "Look, this doesn't have anything to do with you, okay? I'm exposing her, for all of the cruel things she's done. I'm exposing her abusiveness as a Star, and calling her out" –

"No you're not," she said, clearly. "You're screaming at her, in front of everyone, because you're angry. That's not right."

"What are you talking about?" Daewon stared at his friend. "She literally cheated on me!"

"But this is not the way to deal with it." Galatea still retained her calm, yet firm, voice. "You can't assert your dominance as a way to deal with problems. That's not how things work. And so I'm ending this." She walked up to Aria and pulled her to her feet. "Come. We're going to bed."

And so Daewon saw Aria being taken by her greatest enemy, her sobs still filling the air as the two walked off. There was another silence, which lasted much longer than before. Daewon could still feel the stares upon him and Cixi, who was now sitting quietly in the back. And then hushed conversation began to start, which soon gave way to gossip, and eventually, laughter. But no one included him – or Cixi, for that matter. No one wanted to be reminded of what just happened.

And at that moment, Daewon had no clue what situation he'd made for himself. All he knew was that life at MOA would never be the same again.

And so Daewon finished telling the story, Arishtat and Cixi staring at him. Arishtat was the first to speak.

"You did that?" he gasped. "You yelled in front of everyone?"

Daewon nodded shamefully, lowering his head. "Yes," he said. "I did that."

"But I don't understand." Arishtat frowned. "You say that Galatea was your closest friend, and that she was the roommate of Aria once they both went to Alfea. Why couldn't she tell what kind of a person Aria was?"

"Galatea was never a serious opera singer," Daewon said. "She loved it, but it could never be her job. She was only at MOA for two years." _Though she was awesome at it._ "She was fairly clueless about the whole deal. Also, being the princess of Melody and all, she was isolated from us most of the time, and rarely stayed in the dorm with us – as soon as classes let out at 15:00, she was taken back home to the palace." _The _one _night she was with us, it had to happen._

"I see." Arishtat frowned. "It must have been a miserable experience for you as well as her, I am sure."

"Yeah," Cixi murmured. "It must have been."

Was that something like _respect _glimmering in Cixi's eyes? Daewon couldn't be sure. He lowered his head silently, a thousand curses upon himself for what he did that horrible night. Cixi approached him.

"Look," she said, "what you did was wrong, and we all know that. But the fact that you came out and admitted it takes guts. And while we're on the subject of wrongdoing, I did plenty of wrong, too. It takes two to tango, you know."

Daewon nodded slowly, trying to adjust his mind. His mind was far from the subject of Cixi now. What he was thinking about was Galatea, how everything had changed between them after this… He slowly looked up at Cixi. "Were you really in love with Aria?"

Cixi let out a sigh. "Honestly? I don't know anymore. In hindsight, I know it was a trap. She was looking for someone, as she was unsatisfied with you. I was pretty enough, I guess, and a fellow Star, and so she lulled me in. We made out a few times in the dormitory, when you guys were all away. But… real love? I somehow don't think so."

"I guess," Daewon nodded slowly. He felt bad for Cixi. She had gotten the short end of the stick in every deal – not finding love, then being eternally hated for what she'd done. "I'm sorry, Cixi. You don't deserve to deal with this crap."

Cixi shrugged. "What can I do? This is how it is." She sighed. "I've even tried applying to other schools."

"Seriously?" asked Daewon, surprised.

"Yes," she answered. "I've discovered that I really like painting. There's this art school that I applied to – I sent a portfolio. I don't know if they'll accept me, but I'm trying."

"Anything to get out of here," Daewon responded.

"I agree," Arishtat said, speaking for the first time in minutes. "This does not seem like a good place to be."

Cixi looked over at him dully. "Worse than you can imagine."

"I guess we'd better go," Daewon sighed. They began to walk out of the room.

This had, by far, been the gloomiest day of Daewon's life. Returning back to his old school had shed a light on so many problems, problems he'd never even recognized as an insider but was appalled by, now that he was on the outside.

Daewon knew he would never look at Aria, or Cixi for that matter, in the same light again. _I can't afford to. Like Arishtat said, we need to move on. _He closed his eyes.

_We're taking steps in the right direction…_

* * *

Maire stood with her mother, helping her to clean the dishes. The boys were in the family room, playing fiddle and doing Natura-knew what. And Darius – frustration filled her.

She could not believe she'd acted like that. Why had she yelled at Séan, standing up for him like that? And why had she expected him to respond?

"Ya brought a nice boy with ya," her mother said, "an' one that clearly likes ya."

"Huh?" Maire said, taken aback. "What do ya mean?"

Maire's mother laughed. "Maire, I thought ya sharp as a thimble. Ya notice how he shudder and look away evry time ya walk by? Ya got yerself a man all right."

"Well" – Maire stared down at the ground. "But I thought you said not to go after boys."

Maire's mother sighed. "Well, I bin through mah fair shares ah troubles. When I was a young'un, I wanted ta escape mah family. And so I found yer father, a man who treated me like a right princess. And we both raist six fine boys togethah. Things were goin' alwight until" –

"Until I was born," Maire said flatly. Her mother's face registered shock for a moment, and then she looked up at Maire.

"Don't ya dare think that," she said roughly. She reached her hands forward and shook Maire's shoulders. "Is that what ya've grown up thinkin'? It was nevah yer fault, girl. Yer father was a hell-bent liar, and never understood da importince ah family. An' I didn't want ya to grow up and suffah like me, Maire. I didn' wanted ya to be swindlt by a good-fer-nothn' man an' lose yerself.

"But ya've made me change, Maire. Ya've made me realize ya can love without sacrificing who ya are, or yer womanhood. Yer young, Maire. And ya should get up an' take a chance with this boy, an' love him. Plus, I think he needs a right youn' woman like ya."

_Okay_, thought Maire. Her mind was spinning. Her mother had spoken about her father twice, two more times than she'd ever heard about him in the past.

"Mom," she said, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did Dad leave us?"

Maire's mother looked at her in shock, as if she hadn't been expecting that question. Then she nodded. "I knew there'd sometime come a day when I had ta tell ya," she said. "I've bin keepin' it too long, Maire. Ya deserve ta know."

_Too right I do_, Maire thought, watching her mother take in a deep breath before speaking.

"When the boys were younger, yer fathah used ta help me raise 'em, like a man. He taught 'em huntin', fencin', and fishin', and they grow up ta become fine men. I taught 'em the basics in readin' and writin' and sent them to school, which they, of course, all hated. But those boys were fine, and I couldn' 'ave asked fer better.

"But right when Rowan was born, yer fathah changt. He would leave 'is work on the fields an' come back late ah nigh', stinkin' ah alcohol. And then he gambled with men from da mainland, he did – put us all intta debt. He was shirkin' his duty, that's what. And I wasn' havin' it – I wasn' gonna raise those boys mahself. So I began to keep mah eye on 'im, figuring out what he was doin'.

"And so I followt 'im. Followt 'im to da house of a village girl, whom he was seein'. While her family was ou' in da fields, breakin' their backs, she was inside, kissin' 'im. I snuck in an' watched 'em together, and they didn' even notice."

Maire gasped. _That's the kind of dad he was? _The thought of a middle-aged man taking advantage of a teenage girl was abhorrent, something that made her shudder. _Why would he do that?_

"Yer fathah was sick," her mother said, almost as if she'd heard the question in her head. "Sick in da head. While da boys were in bed, I waitd fer him ta come home, and then I let it out. I told him how it ain't right how he didn' do work, how da boys were strugglin' without their fathah, and how I knew he was cheatin'. I tol' 'im ta either start actin' like a man, or just leave.

"We had a big fight, one that right rockt da very walls. And da next day, I woke up an' fin' that he was gone. He right disappeared, and so did that girl down the street. Mah guess is that he took her and they left. Never heard from him again, and I didn't wanna – didn't have da energy ta go after him."

"You were pregnant with me," Maire said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I right was." Maire's mother nodded. "Yer brothers had questions, but I didn' tell them what he went and done. I just say he left. They's so upset, they trys ta forget 'im. Ya notice how they nevah talk about 'im? Well, it's cause none of us wanna remembah. An' I raist six fine boys and one fine girl, all by mahself. And I ain't needin' a man ta help me." She sighed and looked down at her daughter.

Before opening the door, Maire's mother turned towards her. "I'm sure glad ya never met 'im, Maire. I'm sure he's long forgottin about us now. I'm glad he didn't taint yer life the way he did fer yer brothers an' everyone else."

Maire nodded silently. It still didn't cease her never-ending curiosity about her father, or how much she wished she'd known him, but she was glad her mother had told her. Glad that one worry she'd had was finally put to rest.

"Let's go," Maire's mother said, putting up a bright face. "Let's go see wha' those bad boys are right up ta."

"Let's go," Maire agreed, feeling a lot lighter. The two women walked outside.

* * *

Aria sat down on her bed. Her face was tight, but the tears weren't coming. They had never come, all this time. For once, she was too shocked to cry.

Now she knew who she was. She was a murderess, and had killed Galatea in cold blood. But the worst was that she hadn't even been able to _remember _it until now. How her mind had completely blocked out such a monumental event, she had no idea. That was what terrified her the most.

But how was she going to fix things? How was she going to become a better person? Especially in such a cold, chilling place like this?

A gentle knock brushed the door, and then Angéle peered in. "How are you doing? I was just coming to check on you."

"I'm fine," Aria answered, feeling a sense of guilt come over her. Angéle had always been there for her, had always helped her. And yet, she'd always treated her like dirt, when she was her one ally in this cold, desolate place.

Maybe things could change now. Maybe they could start over.

"Really, I'm fine," Aria repeated. She stared around the walls of the room, the cold and drafty room that Isolde had assigned to her. Never had she ever wanted to get out a room so fast. "Can we go to your room?"

"Of course," Angéle nodded. "Let's go."

The two girls walked barefoot down the hall. Angéle opened the door for her and they went inside, sitting on Angéle's bed. Aria stared around the room, taking a moment to appreciate the festively colored candles and the golden harp in the center. Angéle's room was certainly simple, but she'd done such a good job of decorating, to uplift the décor.

"Where'd you get the harp?" she suddenly asked, looking at the immaculate golden instrument.

"Isolde took it from the Rêvian palace," Angéle answered. "She installed this instrument, my very own harp, in the center of my room. Yes, I know," she added at the incredulous look on Aria's face. "It doesn't make sense why she would go out of her way to get it for me. But I know by now that she never does anything without a reason."

Aria shuddered. Everything in this world was pre-ordained, all set by the matriarch of the castle. There was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. And still, she had yet to understand what those reasons were behind the mastermind – and by the looks of it, so did Angéle. She looked down at the younger girl.

"So, I was thinking of something," she said awkwardly. "I – do you want to listen to this?"

"I'll always listen to you," Angéle answered, looking up at Aria attentively.

Aria smiled, placing a hand on Angéle's shoulder before speaking. "Well, I was thinking," she admitted. "About yesterday. I – well, you should hate me, Angéle." She saw Angéle's eyes flicker. "I'm the worst person in all of the realms."

"No, you're not," Angéle answered, looking truly surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Back in Alfea and MOA, I used to be one of the popular girls," Aria answered. "I always had a group of admirers – _everyone_ looked up to me. Well, everyone except for a few who were jerks, but then I always made sure they paid for hating me. I would get my group of girls to put mood-swing spells on them and publicly humiliate them in front of the other girls. And they all listened to me. Not one person dared go against me."

"But that doesn't make you a horrible person," Angéle insisted. "I mean, yes, you hurt other people, but you never _killed _anyone."

Aria couldn't respond. She stared down at the bedspread, unable to meet Angéle's eyes.

"Oh Aria… _did _you?"

Aria didn't respond. The thoughts swirled through her mind, and she remembered, quite clearly, what she and Galatea had gone through before. Their lives had been powerfully woven together, and the memories came flooding back to her, memories she'd known all along.

The first was at the end of her seventh year. She had stood on stage, singing her heart out at the end-of-year production. It was run by the upper school; Years 5, 6, and 7 did a show, as did Years 8, 9, and 10. Since Aria was in the oldest age group, she managed to get the lead role quite easily.

It was also her first time ever singing a lead role. This was the year her singing had really kicked off: she'd trained fiercely, in an effort to forget her parents existed. Music filled the void, easily shaping itself so that she didn't remember what she'd known was going to happen all along: that at the beginning of the seventh year, her parents would stop writing to her.

It stung like a sucker-punch, but Aria had learned to deal with it. She'd made groups and groups of friends, all of whom had doted on her. And she'd risen high in the ranks. For no matter what, she was on her way to becoming a star, and that was all that mattered.

The end of the show. After bows were over, she walked down the steps to be cheered on by a group of admiring girls.

"That was amazing, Aria!" they squealed, jumping up and down.

"Thanks," Aria smiled demurely. As she gazed over the heads of her adoring fans, she caught sight of someone else. It was Galatea, surrounded by her friends and family, laughing and talking.

Aria felt her heart clench as she stared at Galatea. She'd sung the second role alongside with her; in fact, her voice very much rivaled Aria's. Although it wasn't as high, it stayed on the pitch more clearly, and many said it was purer. And she had the friends to prove it.

As she saw Galatea embracing her father, mother, and brother, she felt something inside of her break, and she knew that no matter what, there would always be something Galatea had, something that she would never come to know…

A few years later. Aria had been in her ninth year at MOA, and was auditioning for the Magix School of Opera. She had applied for Alfea, and had been accepted. Now the choice came: was she to go to Alfea, or stay at MOA?

Either way, she could get a degree in opera singing. If she went to Alfea, she would just have a double degree instead of a single one. But staying at MOA might be better than staying at Alfea; her study would be far more in-depth.

She was taking a spacecraft to Magix for her audition. Daewon was coming with her for moral support. MOA was supportive of them leaving for a few days, as long as they made up their coursework upon coming back.

There was just one problem: Galatea was going to audition, too.

She would be leaving MOA within the month. The first year at Alfea started in Trimensis, and Galatea, as a princess, had the obligation of studying at Alfea to study defense. And she might outperform Aria at the audition.

Aria couldn't allow that. If there was even a chance that Galatea might place above her, a chance that she might go to Alfea only to be defeated by someone else, she couldn't have it. She knew Galatea was certainly capable of it. After all, she was just as good – no, _almost_ as good – as her.

So Aria woke up early. She went to the breakfast area of the hotel, and poured some coffee for the three of them. She added a spoon of Nodule Potion, which she'd bought on the way here, to Galatea's coffee. She put the potion quickly away in her backpack.

She jumped as she saw Daewon appear at the entrance of the breakfast area. His eyes flashed as he saw the spoon move, and she let out a smile. "Just adding sugar," she said.

Did he know? Was that suspicion in his eyes? Aria hoped not. After all, he had no proof – she'd put away the potion too quickly for him to notice. He simply went to the breakfast line to get something to eat, and came back, sitting at his place.

Galatea came down, looking tired. Aria made sure to pass the tainted coffee her way, and she drank it. By the end of the morning, her voice was exhausted. She was forced to forfeit the audition, and broke down in tears.

Aria couldn't afford to feel guilty. She'd done it as a means of survival. If Galatea had placed above her in the audition, she didn't know what she would've done with her life. All of her fans would've switched to Galatea's side; without her fans, she was nothing. After all, Galatea had a life without her fans, she reasoned; she could afford to miss this one audition.

But she still wasn't sure if she was going to Alfea.

That decision came at the end of the month. Upon returning to MOA, Aria had begun to suspect that Daewon was tiring of her. The fact that he didn't come to all of her concerts, and didn't love her like he had before, made her suspect that something was wrong with him.

Did he suspect her of tainting Galatea's coffee? Was that why he was so distant? No, he couldn't be. She hadn't done anything wrong. She'd just been smart about eliminating the competition, so that she could survive. That was all she'd done.

Then she'd had her crush on Cixi. The girl was shy, but was also clever – almost as clever as Aria herself. They took to each other instantly, meeting up in a music studio. They were kissing, completely ignorant of everything around them; all they knew, at that moment, was each other and themselves.

Then the studio door opened, and Aria knew they were in trouble.

There was that fight. Daewon dragged her up the stairs, and she was forced, weeping, into the common-room. Everyone looked at her like she was a beetle on the wall. It had been the most horrible thing she'd ever gone through. She'd wept bitterly, cursing Daewon's name for all of eternity at the horror he'd put her through.

And then who should save her but – Galatea!

Aria had been too weak to protest Galatea's intervention. She'd allowed herself to be pulled by the other girl, taken up the stairs to the dormitory. Galatea had comforted her, telling her that things would be all right in the morning, that tomorrow would be a new day.

And it was indeed. That night, Aria had emailed Faragonda, headmistress of students, to confirm her attendance at Alfea.

She'd gone with Galatea on the flight the next afternoon. They'd barely spoken on the flight; Aria had been too embarrassed by the previous night to talk. They'd sat in silence, watching their own movies on their own screens.

Aria couldn't even bear to look at Galatea. She was a living reminder of everything that had happened at MOA, even though she'd barely been part of the drama at all. As luck would have it, they'd ended up as roommates. There had been nothing Aria could do to change it; Griselda had ignored her request and she'd been forced to endure.

Until the day everything had changed.

Aria looked back at Angéle's face. She knew she had to tell. Taking a deep breath, she let it all out, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"It was the night before I ended up here," she cried. She saw Angéle's eyes widen with shock. For a second, she thought Angéle was going to pull away from her, now that she knew she was a murderess, but she didn't – if anything, she drew even closer. "There was this girl whom I hated, who always used to steal the limelight from me. She went to MOA _and _Alfea with me, and as the world would have it, was my roommate. She was the princess of Melody, which automatically made her popular, even though _I _was the better singer." Her lip curled in disgust. "And so, that night, I battled her. She held her own against me, but it was I who was more powerful. And I killed her, on that horrible night. I had no remorse, no sorrow at what I did – all I felt was cruel satisfaction at having done away with my nemesis. I didn't even remember until now!"

"Aria, that wasn't you," Angéle said urgently. "That _can't _have been you. Don't you see? Someone is doing this to you, making you" –

"Let me finish," Aria interrupted maniacally. "All my life, I've been like this. I guess it's because, when I was young, my parents didn't care about me – at least, I don't _think _they cared about me, because which loving parents would send their daughter to boarding school and never come visit her? And so I've never felt – what do you call it? – this thing they call love. I've had all the friends in the world, but I've never felt a sense of _peace_. No one's ever looked after me or cared for me. And so I've tried to find it by building up my voice, and then using that to build up my group of friends, people who never actually loved me but only stayed with me because I was so powerful" –

"Oh, Aria!" gasped Angéle. She was crying; tears spilled down her cheeks at an alarming rate. Aria stared at her, and, seized with a sudden desire to make things better, stroked the other girl's cheek.

She wanted to make things better. She couldn't believe she'd said such a thing, and hurt Angéle too. She was about to say something, but Angéle beat her to it.

"I'm sorry you've gone through so much," she said tearfully. "That must have been horrible. But… don't you see? The very fact that you're talking about this means you're _not _a horrible person, that you _want_ change. And I can't promise to help you change, but I _can_ promise to be there for you the very best I can. Don't ever forget that." Tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"Thank you," Aria whispered, stroking Angéle's exposed back as she stared into her deep brown eyes, eyes that clearly had their own misfortunes and struggles. And in that moment, she knew Angéle would never stop caring for her. They were both together, each other's only hope in this castle. And together they would always stay.

"Can I stay here with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Angéle smiled. "I won't ever let you down."

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**\- Sharzad speaks to Sedna.**

**\- Daewon and Arishtat search for the Siren's Song.**

**\- Isolde takes Aria on another trip.**

**\- Darius and Maire go looking for the Quintet of Elements.**

**See you next week!**


	16. Chapter 16: Web of Lies

**Hello everyone! First of all, I'm sorry for the wait. I changed the timeline so that Trimensis was the end of the school year, not the start, and I needed to update it everywhere. So I had to fix things, and in the meantime, I couldn't update. Sorry about that – I know that it's frustrating when writers don't update.**

**I've got to catch up, so I'm going to post four chapters now. Those chapters are what end Part 2, anyways.**

**Previously on ATIS...**

**_"Twenty-two years ago, the rainbow shard was given to us by a citizen who sought to liberate the realm of Glacia. We were meant to guard it, with one exception. We were instructed to only give it to someone who proved he or she had the character to save the kingdom. You already have the first two shards; otherwise, you would not have come here. You passed the first test, of skill, to gain the lightning shard; you also passed the second test, of strength, to gain the thunder shard. Now you must pass the third test, of character, to gain the rainbow shard."_**

**_"What do I need to do to prove myself?" Sharzad wanted to know. Her chin trembled, but she stayed resolute. "I'll do anything. I – I'll do anything to save the Magical Dimension."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"Darius, stop!" Maire pleaded, her voice sounding scared. "This isn't you. It wasn't Daewon who did it!"_**

**_"Of course you're taking his side!" Darius turned on her. "Not that it matters anymore." He glared at her. "As of now, we are not working together anymore."_**

**_"You mean" –_**

**_"We are not looking for Aria anymore," Darius cut her off. "It is that search which took my sister's life. I will not give it any thought anymore!"_**

**_"No," Maire said, her voice sounding weak. "You can't say that."_**

**_"Shut up." Darius looked to the ground, his voice filled with pain. "My heroics killed Sharzad. I will never be a hero again."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Albert looked at Franc in concern. "Look, buddy," he said, "Let me give ya some man-to-man advice."_**

**_Franc glared at him. Albert was the patronizing type, and he always had "advice" for everyone._**

**_ "_****_Ya need to let it out," he said. "If ya keep carryin' it around, it'll just fester and build up. There's gotta be some release. If ya need ta see a counselor or anythin', I'll hit ya up."_**

**_Franc's blood boiled. "I'm not seeing any counselor."_**

**_ "_****_I think ya need to, man," said Albert. "It's" –_**

**_ "_****_No!" Franc glared at Albert. "I am not spending money I don't have for someone to pull me apart."_**

**_ "_****_It'll help ya," said Albert, looking alarmed. "I'm just sayin'" –_**

**_ "_****_Look, can you not keep me here all day?" Franc interrupted. Albert let out a sigh._**

**_ "_****_It's yer choice."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: WEB OF LIES

_4 days until…_

Sharzad awoke, anxiety building in her heart. She sat up in a cross-legged position, her legs shaking.

Today she was going to meet with Sedna, who would decide her fate. She knew that Sedna was merciless, with no interest but her tribe in at heart. Yet, if what Akna said was true, maybe there was some hope.

"Prisoner," a voice shouted. A male guard walked into the igloo, his spear poised pointed directly at Sharzad. He nodded at Nukilik. "You are to come with me. Chieftain Sedna is ready to see the girl now."

Sharzad rose to her feet unsteadily, holding onto the igloo walls for support. She walked out of the igloo and followed the guard. Nukilik followed straight behind.

They walked through the village. Sharzad looked up and realized it was still night. _For how long has it been night? _Light didn't come through the igloo, so she couldn't be sure of what was going on outside. All she remembered was that it was night when she came here, and now it was night when she was leaving. _Why are these people operating by night?_

They reached the lakefront. It was far away from the village, but it was close enough that Sedna or anyone else would be able to call for help if she caused trouble. Sharzad had no intention of causing trouble, anyhow. _I just want her to believe me. _She stared at Sedna.

The woman's long brown tresses were bound back with net. She wore a tunic underneath her sealskin cape, and held a spear in her hand. She wore a jagged headdress of sorts, which clearly designated her as the leader of the Tribe. She looked deadly, and her unforgiving eyes narrowed at Sharzad.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, Sharzad realized. She swallowed and looked at Sedna, but found she was unable to meet her gaze. Lowering her head, she stared at the ground.

"Thank you," Sedna barked at Nukilik and the male guard. She turned her gaze towards Sharzad again, and her eyes were blazing. "What say you, prisoner? What is your reason for this foul invasion of our land?"

Sharzad managed to look up. She had been rehearsing all night, but at the sight of Sedna's face, all scripts left her mind. "You have to believe me," she choked out. "When I saw you yesterday, talking to those men, I wasn't spying on you to report to someone else. I'm not the enemy."

"Not the enemy?" Sedna laughed bitterly. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" She glared at Sharzad even more intensely. "You are a foreigner. There is only one person who has the power to bring foreigners into this land: the Queen. And the Queen's servant murdered my father in cold blood. You are going to have to try harder than that."

Sharzad swallowed. _What should I say? _She closed her eyes. Images of falling through the Gate of Glacia, being attacked by Stormy, Darius's furious face when he'd found out what had happened – all of that went through her mind. Another image came to mind – the old woman being attacked by Isolde's men.

_These are her people_, Sharzad realized. _These are the people who are being oppressed by Isolde and her regime. I'm here to help them. _She clenched her fists. _I'm here to stop them from being destroyed. _She opened her eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said. "I'm here to help you. In fact, I came on a mission to open the Gate and liberate your realm, and bring the queen to justice."

"So the UR cares about us _now_?" Sedna snorted. "Odd that they did nothing sixty-three years ago, when Glacia actually was a member state. Interesting why they would send a shrimp such as you, though."

"I'm not with the UR!" Sharzad cried, stung at being called a shrimp. "I'm here on my own! I came here because I was on a mission to find Aria, so that I could bring her back home so she could recover! She didn't come here anymore voluntarily than I did, Chieftain. She was forced to attack your tribe!"

Now Sedna really exploded. Sharzad shrank back as the older girl towered over her, her eyes narrowed with fury.

"_Forced to attack my tribe_? I didn't see anyone holding a threatening spell to her head! She attacked my people, destroyed houses, and killed my father!" She glared at Sharzad. "And you say she was _forced _to do it?"

"She didn't do it on her own!" Sharzad said desperately. "She was possessed! Someone made her do it!"

"Really?" Sedna snorted. "And who exactly would make her do that?"

"She wouldn't do it on her own!" Sharzad cried. "She went to my school, Alfea College for Fairies, and I know she would never have killed anyone on her own! She's possessed! She's being possessed by Queen Isolde!"

The last word hit the air like an icy blast, and Sharzad drew back, shocked. _How did I not know that before? _Now that she'd said it, it was so obvious. Sedna stared at her, a stunned expression on her face.

"The Queen did it?" she said in a strange voice. "The Queen possessed that girl?"

"I – I think so," Sharzad said, feeling even more scared than she was before. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"That's not wrong," Sedna interrupted. "It's brilliant. It makes the most sense out of everything you've said so far." Her eyes were on fire, a vengeance burning in their depths.

Silence reigned again, and Sharzad stared up at Sedna. The woman's face was shrewdly calculated, but her eyes were still narrowed – clearly, she didn't think Sharzad was off the hook yet. She stared down at the girl.

"You still haven't offered me any proof of your innocence," she said. "For all I know, you could be another enemy, out to infiltrate my Tribe. How did you end up in Glacia?"

Sharzad swallowed. She knew she was going to have to do more than just explain, the same way she'd done with Akna – she was going to have to offer tangible proof. Nukilik's words flashed through her mind: _where's your transformation?_

She turned back to Sedna, who was watching her, her arms crossed. Sharzad swallowed. In the tiniest of tiny voices, she lowered her head meekly, and then she spoke.

"I'm not going to attack you – or anyone else," she said. "I just want to prove you something – and I can only do that by transforming. Please, please let me do this."

Sedna's eyes were still narrowed, and she stared at Sharzad. And this time, Sharzad looked up, and managed to hold her gaze. She saw straight into Sedna's sea blue eyes, eyes that were proud and defiant – but also eyes that were very loyal, and would do anything to keep the Tribe safe. After a while, Sedna nodded.

"All right." She unbound Sharzad's hands, tossing the sealskin handcuffs aside. "Now show me what you've got."

Sharzad felt the power returning back to her hands, to every part of her body, like blood flowing freely through her veins. She closed her eyes, relishing in her new energy. _I'm back… _And then she began to transform.

It was like every part of her body felt electrified. Her body transformed, and she felt power and energy surging into her body, making her complete and whole. This, she knew, was who she was. This was what she was going to show Sedna. _I'm here, and I'm ready to take on whatever troubles may come!_

The yellow cocoon disappeared. She knelt on the snow, her wings glittering and her entire body shining. She pulled her pouch of fairy-dust from around her neck and offered it to the chieftain. Sedna took it, her eyes still narrowed, though a glimmer of surprise appeared from them.

"I earned this from saving my brother's life," she said. "Just outside of the Gate of Glacia, I had a key, ready to unlock the Gate and liberate the citizens of Nunangat. The key didn't work, and I don't know what happened to it. But some villains were tagging us, and they attempted to attack my brother, but I leapt in front of him to take the blow. That is how I hit the Gate, and that is how I fell, until I hit Glacia. And then… I was reborn, taking upon my new role with the power of Enchantix."

"Hmm." Sedna held the pouch of fairy-dust in her hands, her eyes narrowed as she surveyed it. A glimmer of surprise appeared in her eyes. "This is true fairy-dust." She handed it back to Sharzad. "How did you know that Aria was here, exactly?"

"I was told by some witches," Sharzad said. "Witches who were working with us, but who ultimately betrayed us and attacked us in front of the Gate. That's the reason why I'm even here."

"And how exactly do those witches know?" asked Sedna, her eyes narrowed.

"I… don't know?" Sharzad asked nervously. The truth was, she had no idea. She had never even considered that, back when she had first made the pact with Darcy and Stormy. _If only we'd thought of that in the first place… _"They're highly classified criminals. You wouldn't know of them, as they committed their crimes far after Glacia was sealed off from the rest of the dimension. We were fools to listen to them."

"Clearly," Sedna snorted, and Sharzad's heart lurched in fear. _Does she no longer believe me? _The chief glared down at her. "So, what about that key you mentioned earlier?"

"Key?" asked Sharzad, blankly.

"The key you supposedly used to try and open the Gate of Glacia," Sedna responded. "How did you forge that? Don't tell me it was just lying around somewhere. I want details. Where did you find it?"

"On a mission," Sharzad said. "There were three shards; each one was hidden in parts of my home realm. Again, that's what the witches told us. The third shard was held by the guardian fairy of Rangin, Anahita. She told me about the locking of Glacia. You see, the shards of the key were entrusted to Anahita by a woman of Glacia, just before the realm was locked. She showed me footage of her execution, and I saw it happening right before my eyes" –

"Tootega?" Now Sedna's face had gone white.

"What?" asked Sharzad, blankly.

"Tootega." Sedna stared down at Sharzad. "That's the name of the woman you saw. She was my great-aunt, formerly a member of this tribe."

"That was – her?" Sharzad gasped. "What do you know about her?"

"She was our current Queen's nanny," answered Sedna. "As a young girl, the previous king drafted her to work in the castle. When the royal family takes you as a servant, it's not a question – her parents had no choice but to send her off. She raised her from birth, and was in the castle until well after the Queen was crowned."

"And… what happened?"

"The Queen took over the kingdom," Sedna said simply. "She had Tootega executed, exactly sixty-three years ago. No one knows why. Her execution was shown everywhere – no one could escape from it."

_Anahita said she was executed for treason_, Sharzad remembered. _This was after she gave Anahita the shards, obviously_ – Suddenly, it hit her like lightning.

"She gave Anahita the shards, so that someone would open the Gate someday!" Sharzad gasped. "And Isolde found out! That's why she had Tootega executed! Since she didn't know where the shards had ended up, she couldn't get them back, but she still had her killed so the secret wouldn't slip out!" Her heart began to race. "And that key is supposed to be used to open the Gate!"

"But you just said the key didn't work," Sedna reminded her, suspiciously.

"Don't you see?" Sharzad protested. "There is a way to open the Gate – we don't need to depend on Isolde. We can do it ourselves! That's what Tootega wanted! That's the job she left for the next generation! For – the Spring Soldiers!"

"But _how_?" Sedna demanded. "You're not explaining yourself. The Gate has been intact for decades! How do you expect us to be able to remove it?"

"I don't know – we'll find a way!" Sharzad said, desperately. "But we'll _do _it. Think of it – if I was able to get to this side alive, then we must have a chance! We'll have this realm liberated, and Nunangat will be a powerful realm once more."

For some reason, Leif came to her mind – the tawny-haired boy with blue eyes. _Why am I thinking about him? _She didn't even _know _him. And yet, she viewed him as an icon of Nunangat's suffering – a realm whose voice could no longer be heard. _And I want to open that voice again._

When Sedna still looked at her with wary eyes, Sharzad added, "Don't you want this realm liberated? You've never even seen springtime! So help me! Help me liberate this realm and" –

"Of course I want that Gate taken down!" Sedna snapped. "But Nuniq won't listen to me – without the Spring Soldiers' backing, this mission is futile. Do you understand that even speaking like this is treason? Isolde has wiped out tribes for speaking out against her before."

"Oh." Sharzad hadn't realized that. "Well, we've got to do something. We can't just let her rule our lives."

"Let me think for a second." Sedna closed her eyes. A few moments passed in silence, and Sharzad waited. When Sedna opened her eyes, she focused them very closely on Sharzad.

"There is only one person whom I believe can help us," she said. "And that is the Elder of the Nunangat Tribes. He lives in a cave not far from here, and will be able to advise us on our course of action. I will take you to his crypt, and we will decide what is to be done. And, Sharzad?"

"Yes?" asked Sharzad, looking up at the chieftain. The older girl's eyes narrowed as she looked down at Sharzad.

"Your story still has many holes in it," she said, severely. "But I am getting the vibe that your intentions are altruistic – at least, you haven't said anything to make me believe otherwise. I still don't believe Aria deserves amnesty of any sort. But I am a woman of my word, and this is my deal with you." She faced the Fulgurian princess, and Sharzad looked up, gazing into her eyes.

"We will go to speak to the Elder tomorrow. I will ask him if what you are saying is true, and we will make decisions from there. If he corroborates your story, then I will not harm Aria, on the condition that you help me liberate this Tribe from Glacia's rule. But if you are lying, then you are solely under my jurisdiction. It will be up to me to decide your fate, and I can assure that it will not be pleasant. Is that a deal?"

"Yes," Sharzad vowed. She stuck out her arm, and they shook hands. Sharzad felt a tingle going up her arm, and knew that, no matter what, the deal was sealed. _There's no going back now…_

"Very well, then." Sedna nodded. "Guards!"

Nukilik and the other man came back. The man placed the sealskin handcuffs over Sharzad's wrists, which immediately made her revert back to civilian form.

"Take our prisoner back to the igloo," Sedna ordered. "Make sure she is well-fed and rested. And make sure she comes to no harm."

They nodded. "It will be as you say, Chief." They led Sharzad away.

She turned around, but Sedna was not looking at her; she was staring at the ground. Almost as if she was praying. Sharzad lifted her head upwards, and stared above.

She saw the Gate, gleaming blue in the distance. A Gate that had done nothing other than entrap its citizens below, keeping them forever imprisoned in their realm, one that was a cold shadow of what it'd been before.

_I'm going to do this. _Determination rose in her heart, and she imagined Darius, realms away. _I'm going to save this realm, or die trying. _She knew that, for this cause, she would give her life.

* * *

The _Grotte des Miroirs _stood ahead of him, the Prophetess's cave. Franc stared up at the edifice, his eyes widening as he saw it for what it was.

The cave's very essence radiated with power. It was a pearly white structure, not unlike the king's castle. It was in the shape of a rock temple, completely natural and unadulterated. Nervously, Franc stepped forward, towards the cave.

For a second, he considered turning back. He didn't want to be here, not in a place where he was so insignificant. But he had no choice. With a sigh, he walked towards the cave, entering through the opening at the front.

After his meltdown in Angéle's old room, he'd collapsed on her bed, unable to leave the house. He'd only gotten up to eat stale food from his pack or to use the bathroom; for the rest of the day, he was lying in her bed. _She left me, she left me, she left me… _He closed his eyes.

And a part of him had hated himself. After all, _he _must have done something to make her feel uncomfortable. It couldn't have been anyone's fault but his own. And his little girl had left him, making him the broken shell of who he once was.

He didn't know what had made him get up and continue his journey. Something had spoken to him, a small, foolish voice that told him there was still hope. And so he'd slowly risen, continuing his journey to the west, until the yellowstone road ended and he stood in front of the cave, the one that would be the answers to all of his problems.

He entered the cave. There were mirrors on every side, staring back at him and showing his reflection in every one. _Gods… _He stared at them, at a loss for words.

All the mirrors showed him in grief (say "his grief", it flows better), replaying the scene from last week. They were demonic and cruel, showing every weak turn of him that he didn't want to see. _I can't look at that… _He closed his eyes, shutting out the horrific sight.

_Just get me to where I need to go… _He walked forward, still keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he strode, not wanting to see the abomination that peeked at him at every corner. He stepped forward, his mind filled with pained thoughts.

And then he fell.

Franc yelped as he hit water, the coldest water he'd ever felt. It was horrifyingly pure, the cleanliness of it souring in his mouth. _Stop! _He cried out as an image appeared above him, on the surface of the water. Craning his neck, he gazed up.

It was an image of Angéle. She was lying down on a bed, looking the worst Franc had ever seen her. Her skin was sallow, and her hair was limp. He watched in horror as she lay down, her eyes closed in pain…

_No! _It couldn't be. Franc clenched his teeth, staring helplessly at the reflection of his daughter, the girl he couldn't do anything to save.

"What a fool you are," a voice behind him said. "Open your eyes, and perhaps you'll see what you've been meant to see all along."

The water faded. Franc blinked as he found himself in a crystal chamber, staring around. His clothes were sopping wet as he stared up, blinking at what he saw ahead of him.

A white marble throne was in the center of the room. At the top sat a beautiful woman wearing long blue robes. Her skin was pale brown, and she had long silver hair that rested on her lap. Her eyes, a startling blue color, pierced through Franc as he stared up.

"Franc du Maurier," she said in a shockingly raspy voice. "Open your eyes and see what is around you."

Franc turned, and he saw nothing. Nothing but dazzling white walls, entombing him and making him even more helpless than he already was.

However he'd imagined his visit to the guardian fairy of Dreamix, this was not it. He'd imagined her as a wise, helpful lady, not one who treated him like a scolded child. Try as he might, he could not understand the hidden meaning in her words, the apparent wisdom she was trying to impart.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"Don't you?" The woman snorted. "Open your eyes. You've blinded yourself to the truth for so long; only you can lead yourself to the light."

Franc glared at her. "What are you talking about, woman?" He had no patience for such riddles. "Just tell me where my daughter is!"

"You haven't opened your mind to the truth," the woman said coolly. "You wallow in self-pity and grief, which is how you have been for the past year. And you refuse to understand your role, or lack of one, in what has happened to Angéle."

Franc's blood boiled. _How dare this woman give me a lecture? _He'd lost his wife and daughter, leaving him with no one. They had been his only life, his only love. And yet, everyone was telling him to live his life as if nothing had happened at all.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," the woman said, and he jumped. "You still wallow in your own misery. Unproductive and, quite frankly, untrue."

_Just what I need – one of those mind-readers. _"What happened to my daughter? I need to know!"

"Really?" the woman said, her eyes narrowing. "You seem adept to not listening to the truth. Do you really need to know?"

Franc glared at her, and uttered one word. "Yes."

"Very well then." The woman closed her eyes. "I, Desirée du Miroirs, impart on thee the knowledge of what thy daughter hath done, and the choices she made by herself!"

A swirling vortex enveloped him. Franc gasped as he was sucked in, everything going black.

* * *

Aria woke up, feeling as if something was wrong. She felt as if a million spiders were crawling on her stomach. Someone unwelcome was here, threatening her security and her night. She opened her eyes and saw what it was.

Someone was inside her room.

Aria let out a scream. _Who is that? _She could barely stop from shaking, and trembled horribly. The person glanced at her disdainfully.

"Be quiet." She rested a perfectly manicured fingernail on her chin, as always. It was then that Aria realized who it was.

Isolde was glaring at her. Her black dress was falling in folds over Aria, like a blanket that was spread out the wrong way.

Aria stared at her. _What does she want? _What could she possibly be here for?

Isolde leered. "We're going on another mission."

_Oh, no. _Aria let out a gasp. Isolde was going to help her with her revenge. A revenge she wasn't sure she even wanted anymore. She drew away from Isolde, her eyes wide with fear.

"What?" Isolde looked annoyed. "You want your revenge, do you?"

"I" – Aria gasped. How could she say she had a change of heart, especially when they were so far into this?

"I've been building up your power," Isolde responded. "Day by day, we've been going out and making you stronger." She put on a false, sickly-sweet smile. "But what's the matter, my sweet? Is there a problem?"

"No," Aria choked out.

"Then good," Isolde responded. "Let us go."

She could feel Isolde watching her carefully, frowning as she took her by the arm and pulled her out of the bed. But other than that, she didn't say anything. She simply pulled her along and transported them out of the castle. The world faded to dark, and then soon came out to light.

Aria blinked as she stared around. She could tell they hadn't left Glacia; the realm was still bleak with the winter night. But the air had a slightly different quality to it here, and bit her a little less. She stared at what lay ahead of her.

It was an ancient fortress, covered in snow. What had once probably (flip once and probably) been a glamorous palace was now a desolate, icy edifice, abandoned in torrents of ice and snow. It was larger than anything she'd seen, certainly larger than Isolde's castle. And yet, it was unable to evoke any feelings of awe or amazement.

"Here we are," Isolde said. She was wearing her fairy outfit, her sparkling blue gown and crystalline wings. "The castle of the Glacian monarchy. It was built in the Age of Discovery, Year 5678, when, upon acquiring Nunangat as part of the Glacian Empire, King Sweyn declared that he deserved a palace worthy for an emperor. This has been the palace ever since. At least, until now." She let out a contemptuous snort.

Aria stared at Isolde. "The ice castle isn't the original?"

"Of course not!" Isolde snorted. "Do you think any of my predecessors would've had the strength to maintain such a figure? It has been mine from the start." She glared at the castle. "Well, let us go in, then."

She clicked her fingers. The rusty old doors opened, and she flew in. Aria transformed and flew after her, staring at the place around her.

It was nowhere near as dark and eerie as Isolde's castle. If anything, the blue and white colors of the décor made the castle seem lively, even though it clearly hadn't been inhabited for a good many years now; there were cracks on the floor and on the walls.

"Let's go in," Isolde hissed at her, opening another door.

They were now in the throne room. At the end of the hall was a once-majestic throne, adorned with cobwebs. Aria stared around, taking in the icy chandelier at the ceiling, the dark blue carpet leading up to the throne, and the paintings on the side.

Each painting had a portrait of a ruling monarch. Aria stared at the painting on the right end, closest to the throne. A woman wearing blue silk was pictured in the portrait. Her dark blue eyes shone glamorously, and her dark blond hair was done up and fell down behind her back. She wore elaborate jewelry, and the ruling crown that sat upon her head seemed to fit her perfectly, as if it had been made for her.

_Leena Aki von Glacia_, the plaque read. _Year 940-present._

_So she was the last monarch to rule here! _Aria realized. Whenever this castle had been in use, she had ruled here. _And Isolde came after her. _She stared at the painting. _Who was she in relation to Isolde, though –_

"I see you're admiring my darling sister," Isolde's voice came from behind her.

Aria whirled around, but Isolde wasn't looking at her. She was staring at the painting, her eyes flickering with undeniable jealousy as she gazed.

"My sister," she said, her voice colder than Aria had ever heard it. "The most beloved of all. Loved by my parents, while I was ignored and hated. Forever doted upon and praised, while I was cast to the side. She was the People's Queen, the one whom everyone loved." She let out a bitter laugh. "And of course, you are already smitten with her."

"I" – Aria started, taken aback. _What is she talking about?_

"You think she's beautiful," Isolde continued on. "You think she's better than me." She glared at Aria. "You think she'd be a better queen."

"I never said that," Aria said, now utterly confused.

"Well, _I_ am queen now," Isolde said. "And there shall be no questioning, now that you've seen her." She glared at Aria. "So stop looking at her. I need you for a job, anyways."

_What does she need me for? _Aria watched as Isolde flew towards the center of the hall. She perched herself atop the blue throne, and looked up, her eyes wide.

"I want you to lend your power to me," she said. "You have tremendous powers, powers of righteousness and rage and ruin. So, lend them to me. Make me the greatest queen of all time!"

_What? _Aria's head felt woozy. _How do I do that? _She stared blankly at Isolde.

"Do you need some coaxing?" Isolde asked, in her false, sickly-sweet voice. "Very well, then. Do you remember a time when you were denied something that you deserved?"

Aria squeezed her eyes shut. _I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember…_

"You _will _remember!" Isolde roared. "Don't you remember? The day they cast Queen of Snow?"

_Stop_, thought Aria frantically. But she remembered all too well. She forced her eyes shut even further, willing to forget what had happened that fateful day.

They were going to perform Queen of Snow in the Magix Opera Program. It was a show about a snow princess and her lover, and how they faced their enemies. Aria had practiced and practiced for the part. She had spent hours on the music, throwing her Alfea coursework aside and working tirelessly to learn the part…

… And then Galatea had gotten the role.

Aria could remember all too clearly. How she'd stormed out of the theater in a rage, at the end of the day. How angry she and her supporters had been, but how they'd done nothing, for fear that Galatea would go home and tell her all-powerful daddy, who'd put a stop to their power.

Aria remembered this memory not with anger, but with shame. She'd deserved the role far over Galatea, of course, but that didn't justify her murder a few months later. _I did that to Galatea all because of this… _She lowered her head in sadness.

Isolde looked towards her, her eyes narrowed. "I am sensing some shame from you."

Aria looked up nervously. "Yes," she said at last, "I _am _ashamed."

"Well, you _should _be," Isolde snarled, "because you were a coward. You should've given Galatea what she deserved – you should've belittled her, punished her, and forced her to back down! Then _you _would've gotten the role! Don't you see, Aria? You are a coward! A dreadful, frightful coward!"

_She's right_, Aria realized. _I should've done that. _She lowered her head. _But I still shouldn't have _killed _her. I – this is just so messed up. _She stared bleakly at the throne, her mind a jumble of thoughts.

"Think!" Isolde screeched. "Think about how angry she made you! Then conjure up that feeling! Force her to pay!"

Aria stared at her. _I can't do that. _She still felt resentment bubbling within her, even after all that had happened, but instead of embracing it, she was terrified. _I've already made her pay. What should I do?_

"Aria." Isolde's eyes were narrowed with irritation. "If you do not burrow deep into your potential and use your resentment in a way that is _useful_, you will forever carry it around, and it shall immolate you! So use it! Use it to give Galatea something that she deserves! Now give me your power!"

_I have to_, Aria realized. _I have to, if I want any chance at happiness. Now that I know no one will love me. _She closed her eyes and focused on her rage.

She could see Galatea's delighted gaze as she swept on stage, wearing a snowy white dress, adorned with pearls, that swept the floor. Her hair had been done up, and she'd worn a brilliant white crown on her head. And her singing had been so pure and powerful, it'd clenched Aria's insides until there was nothing left. _I would've acted that role much better. _She summoned her power and let it all out.

She could feel Isolde gathering her rage into her hands, and sending it into the throne. The room exploded with energy, and Aria kept her eyes closed as she continued to feed energy into Isolde's throne.

She could hear Isolde shout, "O Mighty Kings of Glacia! Thou hast wronged me, in more ways than thou knowest of! Give me my power that I have so rightly earned, power of thy deep coldness and burial!"

There was a silence. And then the throne exploded. Aria could take it no longer; she opened her eyes.

She watched as swirls of cerulean and cornflower and periwinkle burst into Isolde's chest, making her rise with power and delight. She sat, letting out a maniacal laugh as she absorbed all of the throne's power, every single last drop.

Aria watched in fascination. _This is the power she gets. _It suited her, all of the energy that was stored inside of the throne. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen by ten degrees; the energy was abuzz and warming the once-cold room.

Isolde smiled and flew down, walking next to Aria. She placed her fingernail on Aria's shoulder.

"Feel my energy," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Feel it. See how powerful I am."

Aria felt it. She felt the incredible power Isolde harnessed within herself, her magical arms. _Not for nothing is she a sorceress. _Isolde smiled.

"At last I have it." She sounded giddy, filled with excitement. "The power that was denied to me for so long is now mine. But we are far from done with this place." She flew towards the exit, and motioned towards the library. "Let us head to the library."

Aria followed her, her mind filled with questions. All she could think of was, _now that Isolde has her power, what is she going to do with it?_

* * *

The crater loomed ahead of them, a fierce, sulfurous opening of heat and power. Darius winced at the overpowering sensations that came over him. _We really don't want to mess with that crater…_

Darius had been woken roughly by one of the boys – Séan, his name was? – for breakfast. Apparently they all got up at 5:30 around here. Tired, he'd followed him to the dining table, where Maire's mother had prepared a splendid breakfast of eggs, fresh milk and cheese, and a variety of Summian fish and fruits that Darius couldn't recognize. The eggs came straight from their hens and the milk came straight from the cows. Apparently, Maire had milked the cow herself that morning and brought the pail to her mother for breakfast.

Darius was used to good food. He lived in a palace, after all. But this food was delicious, in its own way – it was much fresher than anything he'd ever eaten. It was all home-cooked, the meats all hunted, the milk all harvested, and the fruits all plucked from the gardens and wild bushes. This was the way to live, amongst nature, in a community where all were in tune with the world around them. He could tell that Maire, for all of her complaints, enjoyed it too.

They had headed out of Maire's house, but were soon met with problems. Apparently word had gotten out that Maire had brought home a prince, and the village boys were running around, pestering him and challenging him to a fight. Darius wasn't going to do it, as he knew that not only would he easily beat them, but also cause internal damage. But they enraged Maire, and she yelled at them various different Summian swears that Darius couldn't understand.

Fortunately, none of the village parents had taken the rumors too seriously, or else there would have been real trouble. They managed to find a ferry to Aislinn Island, which was a smaller, older version of Bláthnaid. Then, they had hiked up the mountain to reach the top, which was where they were now. From where he was standing, Darius turned around and gazed around the mountain.

Five other islands were located on the sea, a sea that snaked through the lands. Beyond the channel, he could make out four different worlds. To their east, illuminated by the rising sun, was the land of Caeli, a lush moor with many mountains that peaked high into the clouds. The green land was abundant, and he was sure that it received plenty of rain.

To their south was the land of Ignis, a red sandstone desert that took Darius's breath away. The orange hue of the rocks was simply stunning, captivating his attention. The only vegetation was cacti, though he could make out some wheat farms on the land.

To their west was the land of Aqua, a deciduous marshland. It was filled with abundant streams and autumn trees. The collection of red, orange, and yellow leaves, all of which dotted the ground and fell into the streams, was breathtaking.

And finally, to their north was the land of Terra, a set of coniferous forests that stretched as far as the eye could see. Snow covered the boughs and the ground, white and pristine.

"I guess we go in," Maire said, pointing into the entrance of the volcano. Darius glanced over at her. She was wearing a camouflage T-shirt and shorts, and her flaming red hair was in a ponytail. She looked… nervous. Darius had never seen her to be apprehensive before.

Now that he thought about it, she'd changed in the past day or so. Since arriving to her home land, she seemed more eager and excited, more adventurous and cheerful. It was a different, more childlike side of Maire than he'd ever seen before.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked shortly. "Let's go."

Maire stared down into the cave. "I have a bad feeling about this," she whispered. "This test is clearly something not good."

"What?" Irritation rose in Darius's heart. "We've come this far, and _this _is how you act? You don't want us to go into the volcano because of some voodoo intuition? This is stupid. Come on, let's go." He began to walk towards the crater.

_Hold it, warrior._

Darius halted abruptly, hearing a woman's voice in his head. He heard Maire's gasp behind him, and knew that she'd heard the same line.

_Your friend's instincts are true. This is a dangerous place for people of your kind. She has reason to worry – especially as neither of you seem to be up for the task._

Darius clenched his fists. "What do you _mean _we're not up for the task?"

_You both are dishonest. Whenever there is a mirror, you look the other way almost immediately, refusing to see the figure inside – a figure that has both merits and flaws. The truth is so clear, yet you go out of your way to avoid it. There is only one name for a person who avoids the truth, and that is a coward._

"We need the elements!" shouted Darius. "I don't care what you say! You are _not _going to stop us from this quest! We are going to save Aria, and there's nothing you can do about it" –

_I didn't say I was stopping you_, the voice answered. _This is merely a precaution. You enter at your own risk. Once you enter, there is no turning back. Either you make it to the end or you get tangled in your own web of lies. There is no other option. Are we clear?_

Maire turned towards Darius, her eyes wide. "Are you sure we should" –

"We're going," Darius answered roughly. He glared into the volcano. "Yes, we're clear."

There was a silence, and then the voice spoke. _Leap into the volcano._

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Did he seriously just say that?" Maire gasped.

_I mean it_, the voice answered. _You will leap into this volcano. Understand that this is the first stage of this test. If you want the truth, you are going to have to chance death and enter the Labyrinth of Lies. That is the only way. The moment you leap, all transformations and flying saucers will be voided._

Darius sighed. "All right then." He held out his hand to Maire. She hesitated, and then joined hands. Her white, freckled hand stood out against his tan one, and for a moment, he stared at it in admiration.

"Ready?" Maire's harried voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes," said Darius, ignoring the panicked feeling that was entrenching in his throat. "Three… two… one"…

He leapt into the air, pulling Maire alongside him. They gasped and screamed as they fell into the never-ending pit, with nothing but darkness and heat in their path.

* * *

"Just down there, the beach is there – look!" Daewon pointed down the path.

He saw Arishtat's eyes widen with amazement as he stared at the beach. Daewon grinned, pleased to see Arishtat's excitement.

The Sea of Calliope was purple. It was a light lilac color near the shore, but then deepened to dark violet towards the horizon. Bright orange sand layered the ground, a beautiful, shimmering dusting that condensed around Daewon's feet as he sunk them in. He stared at it in awe, the beauty of his homeland.

"It's time to go," he said, finally breaking the silence.

The two young men stripped to their swimwear. When Daewon saw Arishtat pulling off his shirt, he noted the well-muscled body underneath, the broad shoulders and muscled arms. He looked away, embarrassed.

Something had struck him, after his session with Atete. He remembered telling her that Aria was bisexual, how she was attracted to both boys and girls. Now, he was beginning to wonder if he felt the same way. If his sexual orientation was just as conflicted.

A year or so ago, when he was about fifteen years of age, he used to wonder about kissing a boy, how good it would feel. At the time, he'd dismissed it, simply because he knew that many boys went through such fantasies pre-puberty. And there was no way he could be one of _those _boys. Gays were always brutally bullied in school, especially in MOA, where it was common for teachers to look the other way. A boy in the year above him had come out, and it had been a total disaster – he had been continually hexed in the corridor. And when it was discovered that Cixi had kissed Aria, she'd been ostracized brutally, scorned by students and permanently branded with a black label. Daewon had closed his eyes and thanked the Muses he wasn't one of them.

And anyways, he'd dated Aria, one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met. He'd assumed that he only liked girls, not boys.

But now, ever since meeting Arishtat, he'd begun to wonder if his feelings went beyond a platonic friendship. Arishtat was reserved, the opposite of Daewon's outgoing personality. And yet, he had a certain charm to him, one that made him shine.

"We ought to enter the water," Arishtat answered. "Daewon, could you please cast that air-bubble spell?"

"Right. Sorry," said Daewon, embarrassed. He pointed his hand and closed his eyes.

A bubble appeared around each of their heads. It was hard to cast, and Daewon had to keep his eyes closed and concentrate fully until the bubble was formed, drawing oxygen from the air around him. It fully formed, and then he opened his eyes.

"Let's go," he said, breaking into a run and diving into the water.

He could hear Arishtat behind him, running into the water. The coolness felt refreshing after the hot, dry heat. He looked over at Arishtat and saw that he was grinning as well.

"All right," he said. "Where should we go?"

Daewon had brought a map with him, and had cast a spell on it, so that it wouldn't get wet. Standing in shoulder-deep water, he took the map out and opened it up.

"We need to go east," he said, fishing for his compass. It pointed to the east, the almost direct opposite of the sun. The compass illuminated an orange line across the waters, one that they would follow. Daewon tied the compass to his swim-shirt and nodded.

"Ready to go," he said.

The two swam. The convenient thing about the orange line was that it would always be fifty meters in front of them, since it was tied to Daewon's shirt. Even though Daewon was swimming on his stomach, the compass would always point east, no matter what position he was in. But unfortunately, this didn't solve his problems.

After a few minutes of swimming, Daewon was already exhausted. His breath was coming in haggard, raspy gasps. He never kept in shape, and was crying for breath as he stared down at the ten meters or so of depth under him. Even with the bubble around his head, he still could barely breathe. _Why didn't we get a transport?_

"Are you all right?" Arishtat swam to him. With a slight pang of envy, Daewon saw that Arishtat was not at all tired. The well-muscled warrior fished inside of his pockets, and found – to Daewon's astonishment – a magirope. He looped it around his waist, and gave Daewon the other end to hold onto. Pinning Daewon's compass onto his end of the rope, he said simply, "Now just hold on."

Daewon stared at him. "How did you know I was tired?" he gasped.

"It was obvious," Arishtat answered. "You were panting, and barely able to keep up. I do not want you to have to suffer."

"But you'll have to pull me," gasped Daewon.

Arishtat smiled. "I don't mind," he answered. "In fact, I'd be happy to."

Daewon's mind was reeling. This was the first time Arishtat had said something that wasn't along the lines of "this is my duty". He wasn't pulling Daewon because he felt he needed to; it was because he wanted to. He smiled. "Okay, then," he said.

After that, it was so much easier. Daewon relaxed his limbs, allowing Arishtat to pull him along as he stared down at the beautiful sea, filled with sea creatures and floral plants. It took his breath away as he stared at the wonder of the ocean, how stunning it was.

_I wouldn't mind being a merman around now_, he thought lazily, enjoying the shimmering beauty of the water. _This is so much more exciting than life on land._

He frowned as he sensed something ahead of him. A current was strongly pulling them east, something they'd have to fight against. _Something's not right. _In fact, when he looked down, all of the fish were scurrying in the opposite direction as them. _What's ahead?_

"There's a whirlpool ahead," said Arishtat, looking worried. "I'm going to have to take you around it. Just hold on" –

Daewon gasped as the current suddenly pulled him forward, past Arishtat. He let out a scream as it sucked him in, without recourse. The rope broke, and Daewon was soon left frantically trying to pull himself out, with no escape.

"Daewon!" shouted Arishtat, swimming after him. "I'm coming!"

But even Arishtat was no match against the whirlpool. Daewon squeezed his eyes shut as he was flung around, the funnel of the water making him dizzy. The funnel closed, and he felt himself hitting the rocky bottom, with nothing and no one to save him.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

The room reappeared. Franc stared around in confusion, staring at the cave. _Why am I in the same room? _Then he saw Angéle in front of him, and all his breath was knocked out.

She was kneeling in front of Desirée, her eyes closed. She was in her Enchantix transformation, the one she had received so prematurely that it'd brought suspicion to his mind. _What's happening… _He stared at the priestess, at a loss for words.

"What you are about to do is very dangerous," Desirée said. "You are very young, Angéle. Fairies centuries older than you have failed."

"I know." Angéle lifted her chin. "But I have to something, Prophetess. If I sit around any longer, I will go mad."

_Wait, what's she doing? _Franc stared at her. _Angéle, why are you doing this? _He tried to scream at her, but found that his lips were sealed.

"But I want to know _why_," Desirée said. "It interests me that you, of all people, are going to partake on such a mission, one that will change your life forever. Once you decide to embark on this Quest, your decision is irreversible."

"I've weighed my options," said Angéle, and Franc was stunned at the boldness in her voice, a tone she never exhibited in front of him. "But so much wrong is happening in the world. I'm doing this precisely because I'm young – because the older people have tried to fix the problems, and have failed."

_Then don't be the one to try and fix it! _Franc wanted to scream. _Let someone else take the fire! You can't save the world!_

"In the past five years, I've seen everything around me collapse," Angéle said. "My mother's death has made my father a shell of his former self; he's turned to rage to quell his pain. We never even talk about my mother anymore."

Something constricting rose in Franc's throat, threatening to claw his neck out. _She – she thinks like that about me? _He stared at Angéle in shock.

"I need to gain Dreamix," Angéle continued on. "Prophetess Desirée, you've been my mentor for the past two years – you know me better than anyone else. So please, _please _let me reach this transformation. You know how much I need it."

_So Angéle _did _study with someone else, against my wishes. _Franc's chest began to heave. _This woman, she knew my own daughter better than I did. _He stared at Angéle, at a loss for words.

_I made my daughter do this_, he realized. _She did this because of _me_, not because of anyone else. It was my fault she attempted this suicide mission –_

"Very well, then," Desirée said, not unlike the way she'd just said so to Franc. A golden hourglass with pink sand appeared in her hands. As she held it, murmuring incantations, the hourglass began to glow. Without warning, a bolt of light shot out of it and zoomed into Angéle's chest.

Franc watched in horror as his daughter was lifted into the air. A strange, tingly feeling began to spread across her entire body as the pink glow shined all around her. He saw her turning in the air, the pink power taking her essence as she fell to the ground…

"Noooo!"

For a moment, Franc didn't even realize it was his own voice crying. His head was on the floor, eyes pressed against the steric white marble. He stared up, and saw Desirée's harsh face in front of him, her eyes narrow and uncompromised.

"That is what happened," she said. "You can take the truth as it is, or you can give it up. That is entirely your choice, and your choice alone."

Franc glared at her. Nothing but hatred filled his body from head to top, and he snarled. "Let me go!"

"Excuse me?" Desirée asked coldly.

"I don't want to stay in these walls any longer!" he shouted. "Let me out! I'm not staying here!"

"That is your decision," Desirée answered, and then she sent a funnel at him. He screamed as everything went dark, and then he appeared, lying outside of her cave.

His head ached as he felt the clouds on his back. Once he'd thought them warm and fluffy, a kindness nature had bestowed upon them. Now he only saw them as a false propagation of reality. They were a lie, just as wrong as everything he'd done as a father.

_I've failed… _He closed his eyes, resting on the clouds as coldness seeped into him, an icy chill that would forever taint his heart. He didn't feel anything as he collapsed, the world washing over in black.

* * *

The walls became narrower as they walked down the dark, dusty corridor. Aria coughed as they walked further.

"Be quiet," ordered Isolde. She opened a door, one which had the rustiest hinges Aria had ever heard. She drew back as Isolde opened it, and motioned for her to go in. Aria walked in and gasped.

It was as if she had stepped through a portal that had sucked her right back to Isolde's castle. Every inch of the room was icy blue. Pointed chandeliers, poised like icicles, hovered threateningly above their heads. She stared around the room in wonder, taking it in.

The walls were circular. Bookshelves were all along the walls, filled to the brim. There were tables towards the center of the room, and a circular shaft above their heads. Aria could make out some light coming in through the top, the only solace in this menacing, cold world.

"These are the Glacian Archives," Isolde said. "The only room in this miserable excuse for a palace that belongs to me." She let out a snort. "I spent a lot of time re-decorating this place, until I realized a new castle would suit me better anyhow. I was unable to move all of the sacred archives – at least, not until now."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, staring at her.

Isolde smiled, a twisted, cold smile. "We're going to preserve this room and make sure it doesn't get blown up along with everything else."

"Preserve this room?" Aria stared at her blankly. _Why would we need to preserve this room? And why would anything else get blown up?_

"Yes," Isolde laughed. "There is nothing I want here, except for a few scrolls. The rest of Glacian history can burn in hell for all I care. But I am not a fool. Destroying knowledge is very dangerous, even unappealing knowledge. I will take care to keep the things I want with me, and then we shall commence." She nodded at Aria, her eyes like daggers. "Stay here until I come back."

_Okay_, thought Aria as Isolde sauntered away, disappearing behind a bookshelf in the center of the room. She had no desire to leave this place. It was so eerie and beautiful, and enthralling in its own menacing, terrifying way. She walked towards the shelf, her eyes wandering over the hundreds of books.

Her eyes caught the spine of one book. Confused, she pulled it out. It was a blue book, a shade very similar to that of the room's décor. It was dated to Year 945 of the Age of Unity. She opened it, flipping through and staring.

There were no words she could understand. All of them were written in Glacian, though from the diagrams and the year numbers, she could tell it was a genealogy book. Smiling monarchs and princesses stared back at her, wearing their most elaborate gowns and jewels. She turned towards the end of the book and gazed down.

She started. The face that stared back at her looked exactly like a younger version of Queen Isolde. She was wearing a frigid blue silk dress that looked like it was made of winter itself. An elaborate crown of ice crystals sat atop her head. Even in her monarch portrait, she looked cruel; her eyes were dark and her smile was too narrow to be genuine. Pictured above her was a woman with a softer face, wearing pink regal robes and the same crown.

_That's her sister! _Aria realized. _The one she was talking about! _She stared at the page.

She could make out Isolde's parents, an austere-looking couple photographed above them. And then she stared at the man right across from Isolde. It was a Whisperian-looking man, one with a deviously handsome face. In the family tree, his picture and Isolde's were connected in a bracket, which could mean only one thing…

Aria stared at the page in shock. _She was married at some point! _Isolde had married a Whisperian man, and they had been together! _They must have lived together, right in this very castle!_

But why were there no children? Surely Isolde must've borne children; after all, it was expected for a monarch to eventually have children to carry on the throne. Had she and her husband never had children? Or had this book been dated before their children had been born?

_I don't understand. _Aria stared at the book. _Did her husband die? What happened to him? Where could he have gone?_

"Girl!"

Aria quickly thrust the book into the shelf, her heart hammering. She could hear someone walking towards her and quickly turned around. Relief coursed through her as Isolde emerged in front of the bookshelf, and she bowed her head. _She didn't see me… _Isolde was watching her, a smirk on her face.

"I got the books," she announced. "Now let us go. I have a job for you." She pointed up towards the shaft, and flew up into it.

Confused, Aria followed her. They flew up into the night sky, and Aria followed Isolde until she reached the highest peak of the fortress.

"Here we are," Isolde said, a twisted smile appearing on her face. "Now look."

Aria stared down. She saw the castle in front of her, a dead, tired excuse for a structure. She shivered. "What am I doing?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" Isolde smirked. "You're destroying the castle."

Aria gasped. "I'm doing _what_?"

Isolde's eyes blazed as she answered. "How can you expect to get out your anger properly if you can't even destroy an edifice? Come on." She thrust something into Aria's hands, and Aria stared at it.

It was an Axe, bold and dangerous. It glinted maliciously as she turned it over in her hands. She stared down at the castle, wondering, _what the heck does she want me to do with this?_

"Think of a time when you were betrayed," Isolde continued on. "A time when someone promised you something, which you were ultimately refused. A time when you got something you didn't deserve. Think, Aria, and let out your rage for once and for all!" She let out a cackle.

Aria could remember very clearly. She cried out, remembering the horror she had gone through when she had been a child. She could feel the pain twisting her, tormenting her until she was no more.

She could still remember Daewon's hands on her shirt, the way he pulled her up the stairs. Shame overtook her as she remembered how easily she would've been able to resist, and how she'd done nothing to stop her life from being trampled on. How, in just a few minutes, her entire life had gone down the drain. How no one had wanted to speak to her ever again. How no one, after this all was over, _would _ever want to speak to her again –

"No!" Aria cried out, and struck. She swung the Axe wildly, and the power bounced from it, slamming into the fortress. _I will not let it destroy me! _She let all of her energy out, screaming as she attacked the fortress in frantic, frenzy swings.

The turrets fell. Glass exploded everywhere, and Aria winced. She felt Isolde putting a shield around her as she heaved and panted, gasping. _How will I ever destroy this thing?_

"You're not done!" Isolde yelled. "Think of Daewon! Think of the monster he is!"

The words he'd said to her outside of her dorm room, how he'd threatened to tell the Opera House about her past "crimes", enraged her even further. _This isn't happening. I'm not letting anyone do this to me. _She swung the Axe again, and the last tower fell.

_Never again!_

The tower hit the ground. The sound was deafening, rubble flying into the air and nearly hitting Aria where she stood.

_Never again!_

The roof capsized upon itself.

_Never again!_

The entire structure fell to the ground, completely demolished. Not a single cry could be heard as it fell, the sound final and resolute.

And then there was silence. The worst kind of silence, the kind that only came after the onset of death. Aria stared at it, taking in what she had just seen and done.

She saw the structure fall, burying anything that had been underneath by its suffocating weight. _This… this seems so familiar. _The destruction she had just caused, destruction of a monument, was unchangeable and irrevocable. _I've done this before. _She thought of two people, their bodies buried under the weight of destruction.

And then, she fainted. Her wings failed her, and she reverted back to civilian form, falling far, far down towards the ground. Blackness overcame her, before she could even hit the ground.

She didn't hear Isolde's screech, or feel her net that cushioned her in the air, preventing her from falling to the ground. All she knew was that, no matter what she did, she would never be whole.

* * *

Maire remembered the day she'd transformed for the first time. It had been the summer before she'd enrolled in Alfea, and she'd been taking down the school bully. After hearing word that the bully and her gang were threatening to jump her, she'd run up to the roof, only to be tailed by the gang. She remembered fighting them with all of the self-defense skills she'd learned, but it had been five-to-one, and ultimately, she was pushed off the roof. The ground was appearing closer and closer and closer, and she'd squeezed her eyes shut…

And then she'd hovered in midair and transformed. Seeing her beautiful emerald-green outfit for the first time, she gasped with delight, and then flew back up onto the roof to strike back at the bullies. They'd scattered in terror, and had never bothered her – or anyone else – ever again. She remembered how triumphant she'd felt, how proud her mother and brothers had been of her, how she felt she could conquer anything.

This feeling was the exact opposite.

Maire clung onto Darius tightly as they hurtled down; she felt him holding onto her, too. The sensation was dizzying and nauseating and horrifying. It was more terrifying than the time she'd faced Tritannus's minions at Alfea and more excruciating than her broken leg had been just about a week ago.

The sulfur burned its way into her nose. It made her breathless, her eyes water, her mouth open in a soundless scream that reverberated all around the walls in terror. She closed her eyes and prayed, _please let this stop, please let this stop, please let this stop…_

And just as quickly as it'd started, it stopped.

Maire felt something slow down. Her fall had broken, and she was being gently lowered down, in the air. A brilliant white light surrounded all of them. She stared down in surprise.

The sulfur had vanished. Below them was a beautiful cathedral, one with lakes of fire and lava. The vibrant hues of the red took Maire's breath away. It was all so beautiful, in an ethereal way.

"What is that?" Darius asked in her ear.

"I don't know," Maire murmured. Darius was close, so close. He was against her skin, just like she'd always wanted. _It's almost like he's holding me…_

She looked up, trying to gaze into his eyes. Instead, she found her nose brushing by his shirt. _What… where… _It was then that she realized that he _was _holding her, and she holding him.

She instinctively drew back, embarrassed. Darius drew back for a moment, too. They stared awkwardly at each other, not quite meeting each other's gaze. Maire's cheeks flamed, and she turned her gaze down.

_You have made it_, the voice said. _Now is when the test truly begins._

"What do you mean?" Darius asked, his mind thankfully from the subject of what had just happened.

_You have many more obstacles to cross. This was not even the beginning. In order to make it out of here, you have to get through the Labyrinth alive._

"What"… Maire shuddered. How dangerous was this place? Now that she thought about it, there were probably dragons and sprites around here, all eager to end their mission. _Are we going to be burned alive?_

_This is not a test of your physical strength. Rather, it is of your mental capacity. Your capacity to differentiate between truth and lies._

_That's it? _thought Maire, feeling relieved. _That shouldn't be so hard. _She shrugged. "Okay," she said. "Hit us up with it, then."

The white light vanished, and Maire felt herself plummeting. _Oh, no… _Fortunately, it wasn't too far, and so she landed with a satisfying _thump_. Darius landed next to her as well.

"So where to?" he asked, gazing down the hall.

Maire followed his gaze. Labyrinth walls had appeared around them, walls which she hadn't seen from above. There were two paths: one left, and one right. "I think we should take the left," she said.

"I think we should take the right," Darius answered.

Maire glared at him. "Then go right," she snapped. "I can figure this out."

"No, you can't," Darius answered. "We're supposed to stick together."

Maire rolled her eyes. "Since when did you care about us being all buddy-buddy? You haven't cared about that since last week, when you went psycho"…

"Shut up, Maire!" Darius snarled at her, and she recoiled back, a bit shocked by his tone. "All _right_. We'll go left, then." He led the way down the path, stomping his feet, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

_Okay, what's his problem? _She stared after him. _Why does he act like this all the time? _Another thought struck her. _And why do I even _care _about how he feels, anyways?_

She shrugged and followed him. It didn't matter, not now, at least. The only thing that mattered was getting through this stupid maze. They walked silently for some time, each person in his or her own thoughts.

And then she heard it. It started out as a whisper, but then became more and more obnoxious as she walked by. _"You're not good enough, you're not good enough, you're not good enough"…_

Maire stopped immediately, letting out an involuntary whimper. Darius turned towards her, looking irritated. "What's the matter?" he demanded.

"Don't you hear it?" Maire wailed. She tried to cover her ears, but it was no use; if anything, the sound got louder and louder.

_"You're useless,"_ the voice taunted her. _"You pine after your darling Darius, when no boy could ever love you. Aria is worth ten thousand of you – before she was kidnapped, she had a future ahead of her. You can't do anything right. Even your mother despises you – though she says otherwise."_

_That's not true! _Maire screamed back. _You're wrong!_

_"Oh, really?" _the voice sneered back. _"Why has it taken you so long to 'reconcile' with your mother? It's because she hates you for what you did. It's your fault that your father left your mom!"_

Maire kicked off a boot and hurled it at the wall; it disappeared seamlessly into the golden barrier. _What the heck was that… _She tried run through the wall, but the impact of the crash forced her back, gasping.

"Maire!" Darius yelled at her. "For Tistyra's sake! Your boot's on the floor! What are you" –

But then he broke off, and Maire heard him gasp. He was silent for a moment, and then he shouted, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Maire opened her eyes. She was lying in a heap on the floor, her red hair tangled over her shoulders. Dimly above her, she could hear yelling.

"You're right, okay? It's my fault Sharzad died. IT'S MY FAULT!" He was sobbing, his voice cracking over his yells. "I don't deserve anything more than eternal guilt!"

Something started to creep out of the ground. Maire stared at it in fascinated horror, unable to move or even cry out. The creatures were heat-radiating iguanas, a black color that permeated into her soul and made her gasp in despair. They advanced upon her, their eyes menacing.

Maire crawled back into the wall, whimpering. "I'm sorry!" she cried out. But it was no use. A tail slapped against her face, and she crumpled on the floor. Her vision faded into darkness.

That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Aria sat in her room, her entire body caked with mud. Her punishment for failing the quest, apparently. Isolde had refused to give her a change of clothes, and she sat on her bed, her mind whirling.

A knock on the door. Angéle peered in, and opened the door. She gasped at Aria, taking her in. "W-what happened?" She came in and closed the door. "Did you and Her Iciness go out?"

Aria couldn't answer. She couldn't even remember what they'd done, or where they'd gone. Her mind was filled with questions, questions she knew she'd never be able to answer.

"Did – did you do what she told you to do?" Angéle's words were barely a whisper.

Aria stared at her. She remembered a sickening sensation in her stomach, a loud, unbearable crash in her ears, and then silence. _Whatever I did, it was something bad. And it was because Isolde told me to. _She nodded.

"Oh, Aria – you didn't!" Angéle cried out, her face stricken.

"What else did you expect?" Aria asked shakily. "H-how can I not do what she asks? She'll kill me if I don't do what she says! _I'll_ kill me!"

"I would rather be dead than hurt someone I love," Angéle whispered. She lightly stroked Aria's cheek.

Aria pushed Angéle's hand away.

"That's where we're different," she said. "I care only about me. I do what it takes to survive, to keep myself afloat in the world. You – you're the most selfless person I've ever known. You'd die for the people you care about." She stared at Angéle. "But me – I'm not like that. I'm not and I never will be. And if Isolde's going to get me my righteousness, I'm not going to stop." She got up and walked towards the door.

She could hear Angéle calling after her, but simply ignored her as she walked out the room. Her head was lowered and her shoulders were stooped, and she stared down in shame.

_Isolde's right. I _am _a coward. _She continued walking forwards, her mind and heart swirling with emotions.

_Just in more ways than one._

* * *

King Gabriel's golden chariot flew over the clouds. He sat on the red seat, the white horses propelling him forward as he stared in the sky.

He normally did not leave his castle. After all, he was a king, and kings had little leisure time, especially an unmarried one who didn't have a queen to help manage state affairs. But every now and then, he had to leave his sanctuary to get some fresh air, something that was hard to come by.

The UR Sovereigns' Council had ended two days ago. They had come to absolutely no resolution, and in the end, their only unanimous vote was to adjourn. Just the same way King Gabriel had suspected. The UR was a fairly useless organization, in his opinion; it rarely came up with real solutions that people could actually find common ground with.

He flew to the west, towards the setting sun. Darkness was descending over the heavens, and he saw house-lights going out. As priestly families were very frugal, they placed very strict rules upon themselves, as the "pure" caste of the land. One of them was to go to bed at sundown, and wake up at sunrise. They lived according to the law of the heavens' nature, with nothing but modesty in their actions.

_Wish I had that luxury. _Living in a lavish palace had its own constraints. As part of the warrior class, royals and nobles lived very extravagant lives. This also, however, meant that they were constantly surrounded by endless task-lists and tempted by riches; essentially, they lived very task-centered, materialistic lives.

He personally thought the priestly-elite had it the best. Although only two percent of the population, they dominated Rêve with their intelligence, the simple wisdom that came from living life in the moment. As people who renounced material possessions, they led lives happier than even the wealthiest king or the most victorious nobleman.

He was over the western edge of the heavens. The Equator of Rêve was where the heavens were located; they only took up a very small area of the planet's atmosphere. After all, ninety-eight percent of the people lived on land or underwater, so it didn't make sense for the heavenly sector to be particularly large. The heavens had an eastern edge, right above the island of Cieux, and a western edge, right above the Reflective Ocean; in total it spanned about only 80 kilometers, a mere fraction of Rêve's 1,281 km diameter. It took only a few days to walk from the east end to the west end, if one was in good walking condition.

And by chariot, it took only one hour.

"Lower," King Gabriel commanded André, his charioteer. The charioteer nodded, directing the white horses to lower towards the ground to reach a landing-point.

Ahead of him, the king saw Prophetess Desirée's cave. _Her edifice is quite simple. _As the guardian fairy of Dreamix, she was one of the most important figures in the heavens, second only to the High Priestess of the Rêvian Pantheon. Trinity had named Angéle du Maurier as her successor, but once her father had forbidden her from taking his wife's place, the clergy had been undecided about what to do. It had ended up declaring Prophetess Desirée as the interim High Priestess (nominally, at least), until Angéle came of age to exercise her responsibility.

The chariot landed at the _Grotte du Miroirs_. The king dismounted from his chariot, frowning.

Something was not right. He could detect something sinister in the very air, as if cruel fate had befallen. _What is going on here? _Drawing his sword, he moved forward, scouting the cave with wary eyes.

He walked to the backside, staring around. Ahead of him, he could see the top of the sun sinking into the Reflective Ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but it made King Gabriel feel uneasy, and he stared around.

And then he saw a figure. A man was lying on the ground, completely soaked with water as he moaned, a hood covering his face. The king immediately dropped his sword, running towards the man. _I know who that is… _He threw the hood back and gasped.

It was Franc du Maurier. The man was sick, and certainly in more ways than one. But unlike Arishtat, the man the king had uncovered three days ago, Franc was not even conscious. Whereas Arishtat had been sobbing with guilt, this man seemed resigned with it, reaching the limit of his own grief.

_Amare… _Gabriel stared at his late friend's husband, feeling sick and horrified. _What has he done to himself? What happened? _He whirled around and turned towards the chariot.

"Sir André, help me carry him!" he commanded him. "We must bring him back to the castle, with all haste! Come on!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" André had already drawn the chariot closer, and with a hefty grunt, Gabriel picked the man up and placed him in the chariot.

_We must get back home. _André slapped the steeds with the reins, who, sensing the urgency, flew forward with all deliberate speed. They flew towards the east, where the sky had never looked darker.

_Please_, thought Gabriel hopelessly as he stared down at Franc's face, the dull and listless face he'd never associated with this man. _I don't know what has happened, but you have to stay with us. _He stared at him.

_Help is on its way._

* * *

Darius woke up, his head aching. He was sprawled on his back, and his suit was rumpled. His head was whirring, and he could barely make out anything around him.

Where _was _he? What had happened?

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the world around him. He was surrounded by iron bars. The room was narrow and moderately long, but a prison nonetheless. As his eyes adjusted, he caught sight of Maire lying in front of him.

Darius's heart lurched. Maire was sprawled facedown, her tangled hair falling everywhere. She was pale and unconscious. He reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her violently awake. Her eyes blinked and she began to regain consciousness, murmuring, "What? What happened?"

"Get up," Darius insisted. "Get up and look!"

Gradually, Maire pulled herself to a sitting position. Blinking, she looked around. "What are we – where – oh!" A hand went to her mouth as she stared around her.

"We're here," Darius answered dully. "Just as he said we would be."

The same monsters that had attacked them were wandering around the perimeter of the iron bars. Their metallic eyes leered triumphantly at them, never losing sight of their prisoners.

Darius's heart nearly stopped as he remembered what the man had said, just before they'd jumped into the volcano: _Either you make it to the end, or you get tangled in your own web of lies. _And now, he had no doubt what the meaning was behind those words.

They were stuck here forever.

* * *

**Wow, that was a mouthful! Now what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Sharzad learns more about Leif, Akna's adopted son.**

**\- Aria and Angéle spend more time together.**

**\- Arishtat comes across a new group of people.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Siren's Song

**Hey everyone! We're going to spend some time catching up with Daewon and Arishtat in this chapter. This chapter will not focus on Maire and Darius. Sorry, I know you guys like (and ship) them, but I'm going to spend a lot of time on them, trust me. For now, we need to see what's going on with Daewon and Arishtat.**

**Previously on ATIS...**

**_Sharzad stared up at the boy. His shoulders were slumped and he was very short, even shorter than Daewon. His tawny hair was unkempt, but not in the natural, wild way that Sedna and Nukilik's hair was – instead, it was dismal. His eyes were a stormy blue, an emotionless color that stared right back at her without giving anything up. "Hi," she said awkwardly._**

**_"He cannot talk," Akna answered. "His tongue was injured in an accident, and I cannot cure him. He is from Glacia, but is here to stay."_**

**_"I'm sorry." Sharzad said apologetically, meeting the boy's eyes. For a second, she thought she saw a flicker of emotion, but it went away just as quickly as it came._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"This reminds me of MOA," Aria laughed. "The kids who couldn't sing had to sweep the floor of the common-room, while the rest of us would sit and eat."_**

**_"But that's so mean," Angéle gasped._**

**_"So?" Aria responded. "They deserved it for not being able to sing as well as us. I was the star. I ruled over everyone." She smiled smugly. "And that is why Isolde brought me here, you see. She's going to make me triumph over my enemies, and restore all that is wrong with the world. She's going to make me rise!"_**

**_Angéle's mind was reeling. Without thinking, she turned her back to Aria._**

**_"What are you doing?" Aria demanded._**

**_"You're not who I thought you were," she sobbed, turning around and fleeing to her room._**

**_She could hear Aria's enraged shouts behind her. "Well then, fine! I never liked you, anyways! You're a stuck-up loser, just like the rest of them! Anyways, once I get my revenge, I won't ever have to see you again!" She slammed the door._**

**_Angéle's legs gave way, and she hit her bed facedown, crying. She was at a complete loss for words._**

**How could I have thought I'd ever find a friend?**

**-o-o-o-**

**_"Priestess, please help me," Arishtat sobbed. "Tell me what I need to do for penance, for the crimes I committed against the two children I was supposed to keep safe. Tell me what I should do to be forgiven." _**

**_"I know you seek a solution that will immediately relieve you of the guilt you carry in your heart," Saraswati said. "But I cannot help you. In order to start feeling better, you are going to have to forgive yourself. You are going to have to accept that each of us is inherently flawed, that we all make mistakes. Most importantly, you will have to accept yourself."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: THE SIREN'S SONG

The wind whipped fiercely as the eternal night raged on. The temperature had dropped to thirty below zero. It was not the realm for the faint of heart, not even for its citizens, people who were used to frigid temperatures. Nunangat was part of the realm of winter, but _this _amount of chill was unnatural. And so the citizens hid in the depths of their dwellings, praying that their firewood would last the night.

One woman, however, was not inside her home. She didn't even _have _a home, as a matter of fact. She'd been lying right there, in plain sight, for a good few weeks now. It was a miracle that she wasn't dead.

As the frozen world came to life, she woke up, blinking at the unfamiliar world around her. The white was too brilliant even for her, and she stared, mesmerized by its beauty. This – the perfectly carpeted snow, the icy wind, the colorful auroras – this was where she belonged.

But how had she got here? Where even _was _here?

She closed her eyes. All she could remember was becoming a frozen fractal, every nerve and vein inside of her turning to ice. And then… nothing. She could not remember anything after that. But before… maybe something important had happened before.

Gradually, she recalled what had happened. Approaching an icy blue structure – the Gate of _Glacia _– in a spacecraft. Flying out towards it, against her sisters' pleas. And then… touching the structure. Her entire body had frozen over, and then she had been no more.

But something didn't make sense. If she had touched the damned thing, how could she be _alive_? All who touched the Gate were doomed to certain death. She couldn't imagine how she had been able to survive this enchantment.

_Perhaps… _And then a mad smile played across her face. _Perhaps I am simply powerful enough. Perhaps Moria has predestined me not to die, but to survive. To emerge victorious, even after all odds. _She closed her eyes, and a surge of energy shot through her. An icy blue ray shot through her hand and hit a dusting of snow.

_My power's back! _Triumphant, she flew into the air, taken by joy. She knew, however, that her powers were limited. Something had happened to trigger them back, so that they could manifest themselves again. But it wouldn't last long. In order for her to maintain her magic, she would have to consort to – drastic means.

She looked at the glacier ahead of her. Now she could recall this place. It was known as Nanurjuk Glacier, prized by the primitive tribes of Nunangat. These people disgusted her, by their simple ways of living. _No wonder Glacia took them over. _And yet, these people were also filled with many secrets, secrets that she needed if she was going to be able to succeed.

She let out a cackle, one that rivaled even the fierceness of the wind. _I'm gonna go and kick some butt. _Smiling, she propelled into the air and flew towards the glacier.

* * *

"Thanks for showing me around the camp," Sharzad said, sitting down next to Leif. Since her interrogation with Sedna, the restrictions around her had been loosened. She was allowed to walk around the camp of the Adlivun Tribe, as long as she had an escort. They were sitting in Akna and Sedna's igloo.

Many of the other tribe members had started becoming less wary of her, as well. The younger ones eyed her with envy and distrust, but the older members, the ones who had lived long enough to see a life before isolation, talked to her frequently. All of the tribe members, however, shared one trait in common – their desire for revenge.

_No wonder Adlivun is a part of the Spring Soldiers_, Sharzad thought. Clearly, the tribal groups found solace in uniting together, a solace that went beyond old rivalries. They all desired only one thing, and that was to see Queen Isolde gone. _I just hope I can help them. _Sadness etched in her heart, and she lowered her head.

Leif was never present in any conversation. Whenever she talked with another tribe member, he disappeared behind her like a shadow, and no one made any mention about him. It was clear, from the moment Sharzad had seen him, that Leif was an outsider in this tribe. _But why? _What had happened to him before his arrival at the Adlivun Tribe?

Leif nodded. Then he frowned, and scribbled something on the notepad. _Wait one second. I have to use the bathroom. _Then he disappeared out of the door.

Sharzad frowned, sitting by herself. She gazed around the room, at the simply curving walls and the mats on the ground. Akna, Sedna, and Sedna's little sister lived in this igloo, but there wasn't much to look at, and she was getting bored. _I want to go around and see more. _Of course, she couldn't go anywhere without Leif by her side.

A few minutes later, Leif still hadn't returned. _Where has he gone? _The restroom building was nearby, a building with no running water. According to Akna, there had been no running water since the Gate of Glacia was created. She couldn't understand where he had gone off to, but she was getting impatient. _Maybe he hasn't gone to the bathroom at all. _Sighing, she left the igloo. It was then that she spotted Leif's igloo, right next to this one. _He must have gone there. _Before anyone could catch her for being by herself outside, she immediately darted into the igloo.

She stopped as she entered the tiny formation. It was a tiny room, and there were five mats on the floor, presumably for four other male trainees. There was no sign of Leif here, and she didn't know how he could disappear in such a tiny space. _Where did he go?_

She was about to turn around when she caught sight of something. An opening in the floor was underneath Leif's mat. Walking over, she realized that his mat was on top of a trapdoor. _He's down there… _Pushing the mat aside, she saw there was a ladder. Curiosity got the better of her, and she climbed down.

Sharzad jumped off of the ladder at the very end. The room was only lit by candles, and she could barely see what was there. It took her a moment to adjust to the light. Then she heard movement, and gasped. "Leif?"

The boy jumped, clearly not expecting her presence. He turned back at her, a surprised expression on his face. Although he couldn't speak, it was clear that he did not want her here.

"What are you doing here?" Sharzad asked, her eyes adjusting to the light. She walked up to him and lightly touched him on the shoulder. "What are you" – It was then that she noticed paintings in the back.

"Woah," she said, her jaw dropping for a second. "You – you _made _all of those?"

The boy nodded, his cheeks flaming; it was the first sign of emotion she'd seen from him. She walked up to the paintings, her eyes gazing over the canvas as she stared at them in awe.

There were three paintings. One was a painting of arctic lights, a stunning display of colorful lights dancing over dark blue waves; the other two were of ships in the sea. The brush-strokes vividly captured the waves and the sky. They were bold, yet also subtle enough. The colors were carefully selected, more vibrant than any she'd seen before.

It was the third painting that caught her attention the most. It was a painting of a man and a woman, on a capsizing ship. The wind behind them was virulent, and the expressions on their faces were of pure terror. Sharzad could almost feel their anguish as they stood there, half-praying for salvation that would never come.

"They're so beautiful," she breathed out loud.

The boy looked surprised. Then he scribbled something on his notepad, and showed it to her. _"You like it?"_

"I _love _it," she breathed. _How could anyone not like this? _"You're so talented. You – why have I never heard the others talking about it?" Of all the people she'd met, people like Akna and Nukilik and Sedna, not one person had mentioned Leif's talent.

The boy frowned, and then scribbled on the pad. _"They don't know. They want me to be warrior, not artist. Paint is very hard to come by. I had some when I came here, but it is disappearing. I hide everything down here in the food storage room." _He nodded at the tiny red, yellow, and blue cans of paint on the ground.

"Well, you do a lot with very little paint," Sharzad said, gazing at them. "I won't tell a soul." She stared into his eyes. "And Leif, I appreciate it, even if others don't."

The boy looked surprised, and then Sharzad saw a smile appear on his face, a rare beacon of sun that lit up his features. For the first time, Sharzad realized how sad he was.

"So, who's the subject of the painting?" she asked.

The boy's eyes widened. _"Which?"_

"This one, obviously," she answered, pointing to the painting of the man and woman. "There must be a subject. Who are the people who" –

She stopped as she saw the look on his face. It had become deathly pale, and his eyes beseeched her. _Don't ask… _they seemed to say. Sharzad stopped immediately, closing her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "I won't talk about it if you don't want me to."

She shivered. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how mysterious Leif was. She knew nothing about him, and doubted anyone else had made the time to, either. At the same time, it made him even more intriguing, and a desire to protect him rose up within her.

"Come on," she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you upstairs."

The boy nodded and slowly began to walk towards the ladder. He was surprisingly agile and swift as he climbed up the ladder; Sharzad followed close behind. His face had regained its color, but he still looked unsteady as he climbed up.

_I don't understand_, thought Sharzad. _What happened to him? _She shivered.

_Who _is _this boy?_

* * *

_She's gone… she's never coming back…_

_She's fallen into the Gate, turned into ice…_

_And now he's following her, following her into darkness – look!_

Arishtat opened his eyes. He was in an underwater well, one made of stone. Tendrils of seaweed bound his body, nearly strangling him as he looked up at where he'd come from.

He tried to swim up, making his way to freedom. But the fierce current raged down upon him, and he fell down. Breathless, he lay in a bedraggled heap on the bottom of the sea floor.

_Where am I? _he thought, feeling woozy. _What's happened to me? To me and… Daewon?_

That's when he remembered. Daewon being forced into the whirlpool, right before Arishtat's eyes. Arishtat's desperate attempt to save him. And then… being sucked into the whirlpool himself, despite his strength and all the hours he had trained.

_Where is he? _he thought frantically. _Where did he go? What happened to him… why isn't he here? Why has he gone the same way as… Sharzad?_

His shoulders shook as he hunched over, sobbing. He couldn't believe what a fool he was. Why had he failed both Sharzad _and _Daewon? The two people he'd been assigned to protect, at all costs?

_I'm a failure_, he thought. _He's probably dead now, after that fall. His body is much less hardy than mine… he could be dead! And it's my fault! _He leaned over, and then he cried.

"What's going on?" someone said. Arishtat looked up as he saw a rock being slid over, and then a blond-haired mermaid with a red tail stuck her head in. "I thought I heard something – oh!" She stared at Arishtat, her eyes wide. "You're crying!"

"Please, leave me," Arishtat said, looking away.

"You're hurt." She swam down to him and gently tapped his shoulder, but he looked away. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Daewon's gone," he answered through clenched teeth. "And it's my fault. I failed him."

"Daewon?" asked the mermaid. "Who's he?"

"The love of my life," Arishtat declared. The mermaid looked at him in confusion, and then asked, "What does he look like?"

"Why are you asking?" Arishtat cried. "He's got spiky brown hair, narrow brown eyes, and white skin… you can't find him, anyways, there's no point" –

"You _can_ find him," the mermaid answered, "because he's here. My people saw him lying here an hour ago, and carried him in."

Arishtat stared at her. "They did _what_?"

"Your friend's alive!" the mermaid said. "I'm telling you, he's fine." Her eyes twinkled. "Want to see him?"

But Arishtat was already swimming towards the porthole, pushing himself through the opening as he entered the cave. "Hey, wait for me!" he heard the mermaid shout, but didn't care. All he had was one thought:

He was going to find Daewon.

* * *

Angéle was in a land of bouncing, fluffy clouds. The clouds were soft at her feet and the azure sky was breathlessly beautiful, lighting up the cool, bountiful sky…

"Hey there," a voice said. Angéle turned, and her heart did a double-take as she saw Aria. Opening her arms wide, she ran forward, calling. But Aria was quicker, and she tackled Angéle to the ground, pushing her into the soft, fluffy clouds. The clouds were a perfect comforter for her, allowing her to fall into bliss on both sides.

The two gazed intently into each other's eyes. Angéle stared at Aria's dark blue eyes, bluer than reflecting pools. Then she felt Aria move towards her. The two kissed, their bodies softening and melding into one…

Angéle woke up, gasping. The sheets felt hot, and she could barely move. Her head felt woozy. _What's going on? Why… do I feel this way?_

She couldn't understand why she felt this way. She'd imagined herself kissing Aria before, but had always dismissed it as a product of having an overactive imagination. But this… this was _real_. It wasn't going away.

_But I'm not _that _kind of girl_, she thought frantically. She was a girl, but more importantly, she was a _priestess_. Priestesses didn't fall in love with other girls. They married other priests, for the sole purpose of carrying on the family line. Homosexuals were banned from the Rêvian United Church until they conformed. Her mother, a supporter of gay rights, had tried to soften the Church's stance towards gay men and lesbian women; she had been unsuccessful, as the social stigma surrounding them was just far too high.

But more importantly, Angéle couldn't love _anyone_. She'd only ever cared for one other person, and she'd destroyed her, the same way she destroyed everyone she touched. Aria was already fragile enough, and Angéle couldn't do that to her. _I can't hurt her. _She closed her eyes.

Her body was weakening, and she felt her limbs stiffening. She had never felt this tired before. Tired wasn't even a strong enough word – she felt _drained_. Almost as if there was nothing left in her.

"Morning!" A cheerful voice made her jump. Aria was standing in the doorway of the room. She was smiling in a way Angéle had never seen before – a cheerful, genuine smile. A steaming cup was in her hand.

"M-morning," Angéle stammered. It took a second for her to realize that Aria didn't mean it in the literal way. After all, morning hadn't descended upon Glacia for sixty-two years. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, forcing herself to sit up. "Where'd you get that?" she asked, looking at the steaming cup of tea.

"One of the kitchen staff got it for me," Aria answered. "Turns out they're not all total losers." She handed Angéle the cup. "I got it for you."

"Oh – that's so nice of you!" Angéle cried out, genuinely meaning it. "Thanks, Aria." She took the cup and smiled at her, taking a sip. It was rose and honey, the blend as brightening as a new dawn, washing the tiredness away. "How did you know this was my favorite?"

"The kitchen staff told me," Aria answered with a shrug. "I figured it would wake you up after your nap."

"Well, it did." Angéle had never felt so refreshed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"There's this piece I really like," Aria answered. "It's a Rêvian song, translated to the Common Tongue. I've sung it before, but never with a harpist."

"What's it called?" Angéle asked.

"_Cygne d'amor_," Aria answered.

Angéle's head whirled, and she stared at Aria in shock. She _knew _that piece. She'd played it on her tenth birthday, and had sung it along with accompanying herself, back in the days when she could sing. And she had played it the week before her mother had died.

"What?" asked Aria, looking annoyed. "Why are you making that face? – I mean," she said quickly, settling her face into a kinder gesture, one that she definitely needed more practice with, "is there something wrong with that piece?"

"No," breathed Angéle out. "It's fine."

"Okay," Aria said. "Let's start then."

Angéle closed her eyes, playing the opening bars. Aria took a breath as she began to sing, her mouth open wide:

_When shall my swan find me?_

_She hides in the lake, loving me_

_As much as I love her. But_

_Fear entraps her, and she stays in the water,_

_Never realizing her true desire._

_Please, my swan, please come to me._

_Mother used to sing this for me_, Angéle realized. Her head began to feel woozy as she remembered her mother's voice, a beautiful soprano not unlike Aria's, shimmering across the room and relaxing her with its lullaby.

_She doesn't know that I shall_

_Never give up on her, no matter_

_How many trials we face, my swan and I,_

_For our love. She is my angel, the_

_One that has let me live through all this time._

_My swan, you are all who has guided me,_

_Making me see life where there was none,_

_And hope out of the coldest ice._

Aria was looking directly at her now. With a shock, Angéle realized that she was singing _for _her, that _she _was Aria's swan. _Oh no… _Her knees shook as she fought against blacking out, forcing herself to pull at the strings.

_Please, my lovely swan, please_

_Stay with me, and don't give in to the darkness of_

_Despair, for we are one and together, for all of eternity,_

_And that is how we shall stay._

Angéle's mind whirled. _She doesn't know what she's doing… _Without thinking, she jumped off the harp stool, and ran. She crashed onto her bed, her sobs filling the air.

"What?" Aria was immediately next to her. "What's wrong?" She kneeled on the bed, stroking Angéle's black hair.

"Don't touch me," Angéle breathed. Aria drew back, looking at her in confusion. Angéle let out a shuddering breath. "You don't know who I am. You don't know what I've done."

"Really." Aria narrowed her eyes. "So, what is it? Are you lying about your ability to play the harp? Is that what's going on?"

"No, it's real," Angéle choked out. "It's very, very real, all thanks to one person." She looked away from Aria. "And you can't be with me."

"Why not?" Aria demanded. "I like you very much. Why?" She glared at her. "Why can't I ever be with the people I like?"

"You just shouldn't be friends with me," Angéle gasped. "Trust me. It's not worth it."

"You told me you would always be there for me." Aria's voice was rising, her tone furious as she glared down at Angéle. "And, of course, you _lied_! Just like everyone else!"

"It's for your own good," Angéle cried. "I don't want to hurt you."

"_Hurt _me?" Aria's tone was of utter disbelief. "What are you _talking _about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Angéle cried. "Please, just go."

She lay back down on the bed. Aria glared at her, and then stormed towards the door. She heard her slam it shut and lay down, her head still aching just as much as it had before.

She had no idea whether Aria would ever speak to her again, or why she was hurting so much. All she knew was that she was going just as insane as her mother had before her last breath.

* * *

The mermaid caught up easily with Arishtat, and forced him to slow down. "You're a land-dweller – don't tire yourself out," she said. As much as Arishtat hated to admit it, he knew she was right. Besides, he didn't exactly know where he was going. He followed her down the long, winding corridor, impatient to find Daewon.

As the two swam, the mermaid introduced herself. She was named Pingyang, after a merprincess who had defended her father's kingdom against the onslaught of the Zenithians in the Third Dimensional War. She, in fact, had a very interesting lineage.

"I can trace my lineage as the great-great-granddaughter of Matsu Lu," she said. "She is my ancestor, the one who brought us to shame."

Arishtat stopped and stared at her. "You're her _great-great-granddaughter_?" It seemed too good to be true.

"Yes," said Pingyang sadly. "My great-grandmother, Shun, was the daughter of Matsu Lu and Hideki Sutoku, the general who invaded the realm in the Fifth Dimensional War. Orphaned at age ten, no family would take her in, as she was the daughter of a warlord and a traitor. It is then that she fled foster care and came to this cave, where she died about fifty years ago. We are always haunted by the sound of Matsu's song, never hearing anything else, as we are unable to leave here. The spell my great-grandmother put on the entrance to the well still remains."

"So, you're saying you guys are stuck here because of shame?" Arishtat asked.

"Yes," said Pingyang, and this time, her eyes were on fire. "It's not right. Why should we have to suffer just because of something some woman did a millennium ago? My mother and her mother shouldn't have to suffer."

"Shame is a universal killer," Arishtat agreed.

"What about you?" Pingyang asked gently. "You seem to suffer from shame as well."

"What do you mean?" Arishtat asked, ducking his head.

"I _mean_," said Pingyang, "that you were so sad when you thought Daewon had died. You were so convinced that it was your fault. Something must have happened, didn't it? What happened?"

Arishtat ducked his head. He didn't want to talk about it, least of all with a mermaid he barely knew. _Don't think about it…_

"Arishtat?" Pingyang prompted.

"I used to be a guard for the Fulgur Palace," Arishtat blurted out, "and I let the princess die." He looked at Pingyang. "And I was so worried I let Daewon die, too."

Pingyang stared at him. "But you can't cripple yourself with shame," she said. "Otherwise you really _will _become a bad soldier."

"What?" asked Arishtat, feeling confused. "No, that's wrong. It's the fact that I keep reminding myself that ensures I won't make the same mistake again."

"No," said Pingyang, "that's not true. If you keep reminding yourself, you'll only think of the past, instead of thinking about how to be a better guard. Then you'll _certainly _have a repeat of the same problem. Heed my advice, Arishtat. My mother and grandmother and great-grandmother have been ruined by shame – I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

_Okay_, thought Arishtat, nodding his head. Pingyang continued on.

"I know a secret exit out of here, which I'll show you to once we find Daewon," she said. "I continually sneak out, which is why I am different from the rest of them. Don't worry, Arishtat. You and Daewon are not stuck here forever."

They reached a section of the cave. A bed of seaweed was on the ground; merpeople surrounded it. Two mermen and two mermaids were there, staring at the bed. Confused, Arishtat stared at Pingyang. "I thought your lineage only consisted of women."

"The men are from outside," Pingyang answered. "There's a reason why the entrance to this place is a one-way waterfall – so that my mother and grandmother can seduce men and continue their lineage." She shuddered. "Don't see what the point is, if we're all going to be shamed anyways."

The two women saw Arishtat, and said something to Pingyang in a different language. Pingyang nodded. She took Arishtat's hand and pulled him forward.

Daewon was lying on the bed, sitting up and grimacing. He opened his eyes and saw Arishtat standing over him. His eyes became wide.

"You're here!" he grinned.

"I thought you were dead," Arishtat choked. He stared down at Daewon.

"_I _thought I was dead at some point," Daewon grinned humorously. He stared up at Arishtat. "Hey, Arish – you aren't crying?"

Arishtat was. He pushed the tears away from his eyes and turned towards the two women.

The older woman had white hair and sunken blue eyes, looking to be about four hundred years old and approaching her deathbed. The younger woman was probably two hundred years old. Both had identical blue tails, tails which Pingyang clearly hadn't inherited. Her father, the merman next to the younger mermaid, had the same bright red tail. _So she takes after her father…_

"Welcome," said the old woman in a raspy voice, speaking the Common Tongue. "You have landed in the Cavern of Matsu. Unfortunately, neither of you are leaving here at any point. The charm on this cavern is irrevocable, and here you shall remain, until the end of your days.

"However, we believe Pingyang will be a suitable bride for one of you, or maybe even both of you. We are always looking to expand our brood." Her eyes glinted. "So, welcome."

Arishtat looked nervously at Daewon, whose eyes were wide. He mouthed _she isn't serious? _at Arishtat, who just nodded grimly and looked at the woman.

"Your friend is fine," she said. "We healed him. And now you shall stay with us."

"With all due respect, my lady, I do not understand," Arishtat said. The cavern suddenly became silent, and the old woman fixed him with a deathly glare, one that clearly meant _don't understand _what_?_

"I don't understand why you tie yourselves to this place," he said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." His voice shook as he spoke, but he stared down at them. "What happened a millennium ago is not your fault. You don't have to isolate yourselves for the rest of your days. You can set yourselves free and" –

"_Excuse me_?" barked the younger woman. She swam up to him, her face level with his. "My great-grandmother was a _traitor_! And my grandmother _died _to save herself from enduring shame. _This _is how you disrespect her? You outsider, who knows nothing about the way we live?"

"I" – Arishtat backed away. He couldn't understand why she was being so defensive. _What is wrong with her?_

"Calm yourself," the old woman said crisply to the younger one. She looked at Arishtat. "You do not understand," she said. "We are shamed forever by the merfolk of Harmonia. No matter what, we will always face stigma. And so we shall stay here, forever carrying out our sentences."

"But that's wrong!" Arishtat cried. He thought he saw Daewon giving him a sideways glance of confusion as he spoke. "You can choose to set yourselves free, or you can entrap yourselves in this mentality, forever living with shame you do not own" –

"That is enough," the old woman said with finality. "We are not reversing our position." She nodded wearily at Pingyang, who was in the entrance, her arms crossed. "Pingyang, show them to their room."

Pingyang nodded, gesturing for Daewon and Arishtat to follow them. Arishtat helped Daewon get up, and they followed her down the hall.

"Don't worry," Pingyang assured Daewon in a low voice. "You're not staying here. I know a way out."

"Oh, thank Dadi," Daewon gasped. "I was beginning to think we'd be stuck here forever."

"I wouldn't allow that to happen to you," Arishtat said. His voice came out harsher than he'd meant, and Daewon stared at him. Arishtat stared intently into Daewon's eyes, not looking away.

What was happening between them? What was going on?

"Let's go," Pingyang said. "I'll show you the way."

"Actually, wait," said Arishtat, remembering their mission. Pingyang stopped and looked at him. "We are looking for Matsu's song. We want to hear it."

Pingyang stared at him. "You want to hear _that_?" She curled her lip. "It's the most depressing thing I've ever heard."

"We're not here just for kicks," Daewon answered. "We're here because we have a mission, and we need to cast a spell, but that spell involves Matsu's song. That's the only reason why we're even here."

"Wow." Pingyang looked impressed. "You must be good wizards, then."

_Not really_, thought Arishtat, fighting a laugh. He wasn't even a wizard, and Daewon, a student at the Academy of Paladins, could hardly be considered a skilled mage. Pingyang couldn't tell the difference between them because she was a mermaid; he didn't want to hurt her feelings by pointing this out, though.

"Okay," said Daewon. "So whaddya say we go and find that song?"

* * *

The crevasse loomed ahead of her. She flew down into it, flying between two sheets of ice. Ah, the coldness of the ice all around her. She loved it.

She eventually reached an underground lagoon, one which had icy fragments on it. Stalactites of ice shined down upon the ceiling, and she flew down lower, careful not to touch the spears above her. _I'm in the right place. _The air became more fluid as she flew, in the direction of the lagoon, speeding through the tunnel.

The tunnel opened up into a cathedral. With stalactites and stalagmites, it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Blue ice glittered all around the walls, and she stared, dazzled by its beauty. _When I take over the dimension, I'm going to live here…_

She was interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat. A man stood upon the cathedral steps, his arms crossed. "You are not welcome here."

She glared at him. Flying up to him, glaring down at him from above, she snarled, "Excuse me? Do you even know who I am?"

The man didn't flinch. "Of course I do. You are Icy Sekuko, one of the three witches who have constantly campaigned to take over the Magical Dimension. Neither of them is here with you. And you want something from here, something you are not getting."

Icy rolled her eyes. "Brave words, old man," she sneered. "I am a witch of ice, and I was once empress of the Infinite Ocean. You shall not thwart me."

"Listen to me," the man warned her. "You may destroy this cave, but you will not find what you are looking for. You may have power, but you will not have wisdom. As long as you continue in these behaviors, Icy, that shall be your curse."

Icy laughed. "Who are _you_?" She looked at him disdainfully, seeing his white hair and sunken eyes. "Some old, deranged man who's been left to guard this cave? I can tell your mother didn't want you." She raised her hands. "Show me where the Elixir is!"

She could feel her power connecting with the cave, as the witch of ice that she was. Something was within this cathedral, something hidden underneath. She could feel it. If only she could figure out where it was…

"No!" shouted a voice, and Icy was blasted off of her feet. The man was standing over her, glaring. "You shall not find what my ancestors have labored so much to hide!"

"Shut _up_!" Icy snarled, and she delivered an icy punch to his face. The man staggered back, and she focused her energy again.

At last, she could feel it. It was right beneath her, hidden underneath the icy floor. Opening her eyes, she shifted the ice, and pulled it out.

It was a frozen ice crystal, glimmering with power. The blue ice shined with all of the colors of the aurora, and she held it to her heart, greedily sucking in its power. The man watched in horror. "No!" he shouted.

She laughed, a pure, maniac laugh. She closed her eyes, absorbing the Elixir within her. She could hear the man's yells, but there was nothing he could do about it – she had gotten what she'd come for.

She could feel herself transforming, her powers reaching unprecedented levels beyond what she had ever felt. More than when Darkar had granted her Gloomix. More than when Valtor had given them that totally lame Disenchantix. More than when she and Tritannus had found Sirenix. No, this was _her _power, her true calling. And this was where she belonged.

"And now," she said, smiling at the man. He still stared at her with a fierce challenge in his eyes. "Now, you will see what happens when you go against my orders."

She could feel her power soaring, freezing her veins as she pointed her hands to the ceiling. Blue ice shot through, hitting the ceiling and walls. She closed her eyes, destroying every part of the cave she could get.

She could hear the man's gasps as she flew out of the wreckage, the ice that would be sure to fall on him. He would die, along with Nunangat's most precious power. For now she owned it, deep inside of her. And it was never going away.

Laughing, she flew towards the horizon, reveling in her newfound power. Now all she had to do was to find Darcy and Stormy, and then her plan would be in motion.

_Now I've got it. Now I've got the power to take over the world…_

* * *

Daewon held onto Pingyang's shoulders as she and Arishtat swam. The mermaid was sleek and fast, and was able to guide them through the long, winding tunnels. Tunnels which were as winding and confused as Daewon's thoughts.

He couldn't understand why Arishtat was acting so weird. Sure, he'd woken up in this strange place, a place that neither of them had known about before. And they'd almost lost each other. But they'd _found _each other, after not even twenty minutes. Why was Arishtat so worried? The way he'd spoken, it was almost as if Daewon had been on his deathbed.

And then he'd made that impassioned speech to the mermaids. It was so out-of-character, for _him _of all people. Arishtat never spoke about anything other than duty. Not only that, but he was advocating _freedom_, something he never would have advocated before! He was entrapping himself in his own guilt, and yet, he was telling others to stop doing the exact same thing. _It just doesn't make sense._

Then he heard the music. Sad and soft and sweet, it washed all of his thoughts away, and he stared forward, drawn by its simple, lamentable beauty. It made him mad with excitement, and he pushed Pingyang, trying to get her to move forward.

"This song sometimes affects men," said Pingyang, looking at him worriedly. "Sometimes, men lose themselves to the song's madness… Daewon? Are you okay?"

"I want to hear that song," Daewon said rashly. "I want to hear it."

"This does not sound like a good idea," said Arishtat crisply, glaring at Daewon. "Pingyang, please take him back."

"But I want to hear it!" Daewon cried. He couldn't believe that Arishtat was interfering. _Why won't he let me listen to it?_

"Arishtat, you can't send him back," Pingyang protested. "Not when we're so close."

"I don't care," Arishtat answered. "I do not want him hurt again because of me."

Pingyang moved forward, and Daewon stared up at Arishtat. He looked so handsome today, all of a sudden. _That black hair, blue eyes… _Daewon giggled drunkenly and stared up at him.

"You cannot shield him," she answered. "I don't know what kind of spell you're casting, but you must be together. If he doesn't hear it, the spell probably will not work. Either way, he has already heard the song. There is no point in sending him back! You must take him, Arishtat. You cannot hold him or yourself back any longer."

Arishtat looked as if he was about to protest. Then, something changed in his blue eyes. He nodded slowly, and turned to Daewon.

"All right, Daewon," he said, "we're going." He began to hoist Daewon forward.

The song became louder. Daewon heard the lamenting of a million cries, cries of love lost and sadness. He closed his eyes, remembering…

Aria was holding him tightly. They were both kissing, Daewon's heart beating a thousand times in his chest. He remembered how much he'd loved her, how he thought they'd stay together forever, how nothing would pull them apart…

And then he remembered seeing her with Cixi. How his heart had broken, just as Matsu's when she'd realized that Sutoku was only using her. How pained he was, how lost, how heartbroken –

"Daewon!"

Daewon opened his eyes. Arishtat was staring at him, looking scared. "Are you okay?" he asked, shaking him. "What has happened?"

Daewon didn't respond instantly. Everything was suddenly so much clearer to him now. He looked at Arishtat, and, fumbling with his pocket, pulled out the key. He held it in front of Arishtat.

"A key is used to open gates," he said. "And I believe there's more than one between us. We need to resolve it, now."

The song around him shimmered, the sadness clear in every stroke. Arishtat stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he said. "I'll always protect you, if that's what you're worried about."

"No," said Daewon, "that's not what I'm worried about." He drew in a breath. "I mean your feelings for me."

Silence reigned. Arishtat stared at Daewon. His blue eyes emitted clear distress and worry.

"I know you love me," said Daewon. He meant to speak clearly, but it came out as more of a whisper. "You want to be with me, but you're ashamed. You think that your feelings will compromise your job to protect me."

"They will," Arishtat said. His face had gone red, though he still stared into Daewon's eyes. "And I love you, so I cannot hurt you."

"That's not true," Daewon answered. Now he was beginning to understand what he should have known all along. "Lovers hurt one another, Arishtat. We screw up, we make stupid mistakes all the time." _Like how Aria and I did. _"But as long as we still love each other, we'll always be able to reconcile. No matter what, you'll never truly hurt me."

"But I don't deserve you." Arishtat's voice was pained. "First of all, you're another male – a splendid one, but still a male. Secondly, how will this work? I couldn't even protect Sharzad – how will I protect you?"

"Protect me by loving me," Daewon answered. "Stay with me, Arishtat." He stared up at him. "I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but – we've gotta move from our past mistakes, Arish. Dude, you and I are both _tied _to the past – you with Sharzad, and me with Aria." He smiled. "But isn't that what breaking gates is about? Letting go of the thing that binds you, and soaring freely. You even said it yourself to those old hags: 'you have nothing to be ashamed of.' And neither do we! So we're going to let go of all that has gone wrong, and work together. You and me, we'll break that Gate down and free Aria. We'll do it together! So don't worry, Arishtat. No matter what, I know you've got my back."

Arishtat stared down at him, and Daewon saw tears in his eyes. "That – that" – And then in one swift motion, he leaned down and kissed him.

As they kissed, the key in Daewon's hand lit up, infusing itself with the song around them. The song's tone had changed – from sorrowful and ruminating, it had changed to energetic and joyful. _I have a feeling those mermaids are going to be moving out of that cave pretty soon. _Behind him, he thought he could hear Pingyang cheering as well.

_This is how it is_, he thought. _And this is how it always will be. _He held Arishtat tightly, happy to be with the one he could finally love.

* * *

**Alright, so Daewon x Arishtat is officially canon! What do you guys think?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Darius and Maire speak to each other about their next course-of-action.**

**\- Daewon and Arishtat return to MOA for a school assembly.**

**\- Sedna and Sharzad go to the Shaman's lair, where a new problem is in-store for them.**

**\- Aria does a makeover for Angéle, trying to get her out of her dark spirits.**

**See you all next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Crypt of the Elder

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_Behind them was a group of teenagers, presumably twelve or thirteen years old. Their faces were harrowed, and some of them were even crying. Behind them, a few kids were sneering._**

**_Arishtat tensed up. "What are they saying?" he asked Daewon._**

**_Daewon pointed to the smirking kids in the back. "It's always the same people chosen as the lead roles. They're always given free reign around the school, and they order everyone around. If someone doesn't listen or isn't up to the standard… well, let's just say they're in for a rough patch."_**

**_"That's… horrible." Arishtat could scarcely believe what Daewon was saying. "Why does this happen? How do you allow it?"_**

**_"Did I say I liked it?" Daewon snapped, and Arishtat recoiled back. "No, I don't. But it's the way it is. There're only two states of being: either you're with the Stars, or you're not. The most messed up part about this whole thing is that people worship the Stars, like they're some gods or something. And then the Minimum singers feel really bad about themselves, and instead of telling the self-inflated Stars to go screw themselves, they start to think that they're going to work for minimum wage at some sonar factory or something."_**

**_Arishtat could scarcely believe the amount of stress that mere twelve-year-olds were going through. The Barq Military Academy had been stressful and strenuous, yes, but not this bad. "So was Aria one of the 'self-inflated Stars', then?"_**

**_Daewon locked eyes with Arishtat. "You bet she was."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"I need help," Angéle said desperately. "The time is almost up."_**

**_"Yes, you have eight days and seven nights left to complete the task," Desirée said matter-of-factly. "It has taken you until now to realize the dire circumstances."_**

**_"But I can't use my magic anyways," Angéle protested. "How on earth do you expect me to complete the task?"_**

**_Desirée flicked her hair back. "How many times to tell you, Angéle? This test does not require magic." She looked at Angéle gravely. "And yet, you do not do anything. What can I possibly do to help you, after that?"_**

**_"I… don't know," said Angéle, feeling faint._**

**_"You are the only one who can help yourself at this point, Angéle," Desirée said sternly. "Either you pass the task or you don't." She disappeared, the box's lid closed, and then it vanished._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**You both are dishonest. Whenever there is a mirror, you look the other way almost immediately, refusing to see the figure inside. There is only one name for a person who avoids the truth, and that is a coward.**

**_"We need the elements!" shouted Darius. " You are not going to stop us from this quest! We are going to save Aria, and there's nothing you can do about it" –_**

**You enter at your own risk. Once you enter, there is no turning back. Either you make it to the end or you get tangled in your own web of lies. There is no other option.**

**_Maire turned towards Darius, her eyes wide. "Are you sure we should" –_**

**_"We're going," Darius answered roughly. He glared into the volcano. "Yes, we're clear."_**

**_There was a silence, and then the voice spoke. _****Leap into the volcano.**

**_"What?" he asked, taken aback._**

**_"Did she seriously just say that?" Maire gasped._**

**You will leap into this volcano. If you want the truth, you are going to have to chance death and enter the Labyrinth of Lies.**

* * *

ER 18: CRYPT OF THE ELDER

_3 days until…_

The dusty room was still the same when Maire woke up. She opened her eyes slowly, staring around at the prison that she was forever confined to live her life in, forever stuck as a prisoner of her own thoughts.

She closed her eyes, wishing that the whole thing was just a dream, that she'd wake up again in her warm bed. But when she opened her eyes, she was still here. She was still in this horrible, desolate world.

She looked down at Darius, who was sleeping. A tortured, terrible sleep. He drifted in and out of consciousness, gasping and crying out. "My fault… my fault"… he choked out. And then there was silence.

Maire knew he was reliving the memory of Sharzad's death, the same way her mother always haunted her. How her brothers' ascent to misery and misfortune still saddened her. She knew, in her meager position, there was nothing she could do about it.

_But I _can _do something about myself. _She lifted her chin. _I _can _do something about this place, and take myself out. Maybe this doesn't have to be the end._

She thought about Darius, how much she loved him. How much she didn't want things to end this way for him. _I want him to be set free – no, I want _us _to be set free. I want to set ourselves free with the truth…_

And then, quite suddenly, it came to her what she had to do.

She bent over towards Darius. He was still sleeping, sobbing violently. Roughly, she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Wake up!" she insisted, shaking him.

He opened his eyes. "What"… he murmured. Then he saw Maire, and opened his eyes. "What?" he gasped, seeing her.

"Darius, you have to get up," she said with finality. "You have to stop lying to yourself, the same way I'm lying to me. You have to stop thinking about Sharzad!"

"What are you talking about?" he insisted. "It's because I killed her that we're even here in the first place."

"No!" Maire ground her teeth in frustration. "It's because you keep believing those lies that we're here. Don't you see, Darius? These tests are designed to use our own lies against us. If we believe them, we get trapped in this room. If we push back with the truth, we win. We've got to get out of here, Darius! We've got to win!"

"What are you talking about?" Darius demanded. "They want us trapped in here forever. You heard what he said." He frowned at her. "I don't see what you're getting at. I don't see how" –

"Darius," cried Maire, stepping towards him. He didn't take a step back; rather, he moved into her, holding her in his embrace. "I don't want this for you, or for me. I want us to succeed, and to go and find Aria. I want us to pass our mission. We don't have to be stuck here forever! We can get out!"

"But how?" Darius demanded. "You're not explaining very well. How are we supposed to get out of here? I want us to succeed, too, but why are you so insistent on something that's never going to happen? Why" –

"Darius!" Maire cried, the last of her patience leaving her. "You silly boy! Don't you see?" She glared at him. "Don't you see that I like you?"

There was a stunned pause. Maire held her breath, shocked at what she'd said. _I – how did I do it? How did I tell him? _Darius stared at her for a moment. "You like me?" he repeated.

"Yes," Maire said. She now understood how she felt. It was all coming to her clearly – like the truest gust of wind. "Yes," she repeated, staring up at him. He was silent.

"For the longest time, I stifled my feelings. I would date boys for a few weeks at a time, and then break it off. I didn't want to commit myself to a relationship, to something that I'd have to work at." She looked at Darius, who was staring at her.

"But you, Darius, you've made me want to change. You've made me actually like you for who you are, not for any other reason. You're so brave, clever, and tactical." Her eyes flashed. "And I want that to happen again. I want us to work together as a team, and rise once more!"

Her words got cut off as Darius leaned in, and kissed her. Maire lost all of her breath as she kissed him back, holding tightly onto his shoulders. The two of them held each other tightly, never letting each other go. Eventually, she pulled back, and Darius nodded.

"Yes," said Darius at last. "I'll help you." He turned towards the bars, his eyes flashing. "Hey, monsters!"

The monsters came forward. They looked at him disdainfully, and Maire could've sworn she'd seen an eye roll.

"We're not gonna fall for your trap anymore!" Darius yelled. Now he was confident, more confident than Maire had seen him in the past few days. "You hear that? I'm not falling for your lies about Sharzad anymore! She made the sacrifice out of her own free will, and I'm gonna let her go! And I'm gonna let Daewon go, too! You hear that?" His eyes flashed. "Now let us go!"

And just like that, the monsters disintegrated. The bars dissolved, and a path illuminated, leading out of what was once a prison. Maire stared in astonishment and turned towards Darius, who was taken aback, clearly expecting a bigger fight.

"Wow," she said at last. "I guess this really _is _a test of mental strength."

"Yeah," Darius shouldered his pack. "What do you say we go kick some butt?"

* * *

The auditorium was packed with students from Year 5 to 10. The assembly was mandatory for the entire upper school, and the students were sitting in the auditorium, snickering and complaining about having to watch another lame assembly.

It had just been their luck that the headmaster, upon discovering their skills as warriors, invited them to speak at the school. Daewon hadn't wanted to, but to his surprise, Arishtat had agreed.

"It might be a way for you to explain to your classmates," he said. "This way, you can prove to them how wrong it is what they've been doing. Explain to them that bullying is wrong."

"They're not going to listen," Daewon responded. Arishtat had merely shrugged.

"They probably won't," he answered. "But the few that do take it to heart will take it to heart. And it's worth a try. What have you got to lose?"

And so Daewon agreed. He emailed the headmaster back, telling him that they'd be there to speak to the class.

Which was why Daewon was standing on the stage and speaking to one-hundred-and-twenty students about his career as a student of the Defense Association.

"Welcome," he said, speaking in the Harmonian tongue. "Most of you know me as Daewon Lin, a former student of this school. But you don't know my friend, Arishtat Faramarz, a highly-trained warrior. He doesn't speak Harmonian, but I'd like to welcome him anyways."

Muttering continued, even in the front seat. Daewon was glad Arishtat didn't understand Harmonian, because some were muttering, "that dude who caused the princess of Fulgur's death." No, he figured it was best for Arishtat to stay away from that.

"I'm going to talk a little bit about my time here," he continued on. "I'm not going to lie to you; I made many mistakes in my career as a student here. I allied myself with the wrong crowd, I sat and did nothing while many of my classmates were bullied, and I let myself down, as well as all of you, many, many times."

Now the talking had ceased. Everyone was staring up at Daewon, taken aback by his confession. Daewon continued on.

"But the worst thing I did," he admitted, "was to let my anger and rage take control of me. I'm sure you all remember that night. It was the night I dragged my former girlfriend in front of everyone, calling her a liar and a cheater, as well as many other things I would like to erase from my memory. She has turned into a full-fledged criminal now." He sighed. "I would like to say her descent to wrongness had nothing to do with me, but as we know, that isn't the case at all."

Pin-drop silence. There wasn't a single voice in the auditorium now.

"I'm not saying that I was an accomplice in her crime," Daewon continued on. "I did not _directly _make her turn into a criminal, any more than the rest of you. Rather, the culture that we embrace, the culture within this school, is what made her into what she is now. Yes, I'm talking about us now."

Now there were mutters. People were staring at each other, as if they hadn't expected Daewon's turn to criticism. Daewon could easily make out the social groups of the students; the Stars were all glaring at him defensively, crossing their arms; the Minimums looked scared, as if they were about to be attacked; and the Ensembles looked uncertain, wondering what was to follow. Daewon took in a breath.

"I'm going to talk a bit about the culture at my school, the Academy of Paladins, first," he said. "Like all other schools in the UR Defense Association, the Academy is meant to train future defenders of the Magical Dimension. Sophomores and seniors go on missions to defend the realms from criminals. However, in order for this to be a reality, we don't work against each other; we work with each other. And that means any semblance of hierarchy is gone."

Daewon paused and looked at the students.

"What I see here is a clear hierarchy," he said. "I can make out who you are just by looking at you. The hierarchy in this school is directly correlated to how good of a singer you are; anyone who doesn't meet the standard is met with vicious bullying. And that, my friends, is what makes the culture of this school so toxic."

The mutters broke out into a full babble. The Stars were furious, glaring up at Daewon defiantly as if to say, _just because you're in that school doesn't mean you can talk! _Daewon sighed and shook his head.

"Now," he said, "some of you might be wondering: what does this have to do with Aria? After all, she was a Star, not a Minimum. So why did this make her into a criminal?" He took a breath. "Well, this goes to prove that the system is just as damaging to Stars as it is to Minimums. Because in order to bully someone, you must have a very insecure, shaky sense of self-worth yourself."

"Maybe some people deserve it," one girl shouted, "because they're _losers_. If people are just gonna croak in front of an audience, they deserve it."

Daewon glanced at the girl disdainfully; he thought he could even recognize her. Her name was Hana Kim, and she'd always gotten the lead roles in the fifth- and sixth-year productions. She looked to be about a seventh-year now. _Sorry, but this kid is going down._

"No one deserves to be bullied," he said sharply. "Listen, a kid could be tone-deaf for all I care; that doesn't justify bullying. And let's be real, Hana." Hana jolted in surprise at hearing him speak her name. "Once you graduate from here and go out into the real world to find a job, everything is gonna change. You may be the best singer in a school setting, but 'best' is a relative term. If you start as the newbie in an opera company, there _will _be singers better than you. Does that mean you deserve to be bullied? Does that mean you're not a good singer anymore?"

Hana stared at him, her eyes wide. The other Stars next to her were gaping as well; clearly they hadn't thought of that, either.

"But I'm not here to preach," Daewon continued. "I'm just as guilty of this, but in a less direct way." He looked at everyone. "Ensembles, please stand up."

A few kids looked nervously at each other, but then they all stood up. Daewon nodded and looked at Arishtat.

"Now," he said, "Arishtat is going to demonstrate something. And no matter what, I want you to remain silent. Do not tell him to stop; don't even cry out."

Arishtat pulled a sword out of his pack. And then he drew out something wriggling. The students gasped in amazement as he pulled it out, showing it to everyone.

It was a fluffy poodle. The puppy had golden, fluffy hair, and it had a tongue so pink it reminded Daewon of the flowers he used to buy Aria at the store; they were the exact same color. _But I can't think about that now. _He took the puppy from Arishtat and set it on the ground, focusing on his magic. _I need to manipulate sound in order for this to work… _The puppy began to walk in front of them, sticking out its tongue and wagging.

Arishtat nodded. He held his sword high in the air, holding it for all to see. For a moment, he looked like a warrior, gleaming and triumphant.

And then he brought the sword down on the puppy's back.

The students screamed with terror as blood spurted, and the puppy let out a terrible yelp. Daewon made sure the sound reached all the way to the back of the auditorium, all the way to the teachers, who were also looking horrified. He shook his head.

"I told you to be silent," he warned. "You're supposed to stay quiet and let him do it. I challenge you: don't make a sound!"

Many of the fifth-years were clutching each other and sobbing. The older kids just looked sickened. Arishtat stabbed the puppy again, straight in the heart.

The light went out of its eyes, and it fell to the ground, lying deathly still.

The students were staring at them, the blood stricken from their faces. There was not a sound in the auditorium. Daewon stared at them, and then nodded.

"Now it's time for my final confession," he said. "The puppy Arishtat just 'killed' was never alive to begin with. I cast an illusion spell on this." He closed his eyes and focused, and the illusion disappeared, leaving a very torn-up, beaten stuffed animal. "And the blood that dripped was actually _yakand-gal _tree-sap. It's a prolific tree in Fulgur; Arishtat harvested the sap himself. We filled the stuffed-animal with it." He closed his eyes again and concentrated; the sap re-entered the body and the carcass sewed itself together, revealing a soft, though no less wounded-looking, animal. Daewon picked it up and turned again to his audience.

"I wish that the wounds of verbal abuse could be healed just as easily," he said. "Before you sit down, Ensembles, answer this question: why did I make you stand up? Why did I put the focus on you? And why did I specifically tell you not to make a sound?"

The students looked at each other, just as uncertainly; however, Daewon could tell they knew exactly why he'd told them to stand, even though none of them would say it. Finally, a fifth-year girl raised her hand.

"Because that's what we've been doing all this time," she said. "We've been sitting around and letting the Stars bully everyone. We're just as guilty as them."

Immediately, the Stars turned towards her, snarling and yelling. Daewon couldn't catch what they were saying, but he caught a number of swears. He glared at them.

"SILENCE!" he shouted, amplifying his megaphone. The Stars shut up, though they were all glaring at him. Daewon continued on.

"Listen, our goal is to end bullying, but it's not to pick on the Stars, either," he said. "They need help just as much as the Minimums; they're simply a product of their external environment." A few began to shout indignantly at him, but he silenced them with a glare. "Now, Ensembles, tell me this: who is the bridge between the Minimums and the Stars?"

There was a silence, then someone raised his hand. "Um, us?"

"Exactly," Daewon said, smiling. "And that includes me, too. We are the change here. The onus falls on us to fix this culture, and to quell the gap between our fellow classmates – not through force, but through reasoning and compassion. Instead of being passive and allowing cruelty to breed cruelty, we need to be active in ensuring that kindness breeds kindness. And we need to stop this competitiveness, because it's simply unhealthy. After all, MOA is a learning environment, not a medieval society where everything is predestined. It's a lot to ask of you, but I say this again: can we work towards a better us?"

"Yes," the Ensembles said together. Although they spoke shakily, they spoke in unison. Daewon smiled at them, and at that moment, he knew his point had hit home.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm proud of us – and by that, I mean all of us. I feel positive about us; I think this group is going to effect the change this school has needed for so long. Thank you guys for letting us speak. I hope to see you guys soon as a thriving community where everyone can live in peace."

He exited the stage. Shouts began to break out, convincing Daewon that his image shouldn't be as positive as he'd expected; it sounded like there were some very angry Stars back there. _I hope I didn't make it worse. _He shook his head.

"How was it?" Arishtat asked as they slowed into the corridor.

"I think we should leave before we get run out by a mob of angry students," answered Daewon. "But yeah, I'm happy about my speech. I think I did well."

"I thought it was beautiful." Arishtat had stopped, and was turning to face him. "You did beautifully, Daewon. I couldn't understand what you were saying, but from the reactions of the crowd, I know what you did will effect some change, even if it doesn't change the social order overnight. And Daewon, I'm proud of you." He swooped down and kissed him.

The kiss brought Daewon into his senses, and he held onto Arishtat tightly. _I was not expecting that… _He kissed him back, relieved and happy that he'd found someone who loved him for who he was…

"Aw, look at you two lovebirds!"

Daewon drew back immediately. _Who was that? _He turned around wildly, looking for who it was.

Cixi was walking towards them. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, one that shined like the sun. She grinned at them as she drew near.

"Great speech, by the way," she said. "I think you traumatized a lot of people, though."

"Thanks… I guess," said Daewon, staring at her. "Um, so what are you doing here?"

Cixi held up a letter in her hands. "I was just accepted into Ariel's Art Academy!" she squealed. "I got this just this morning! Now I'm out of here!"  
"That's great news!" gasped Daewon. "Good job!"

"That is wonderful," Arishtat agreed. "Maybe you will now be in a place that accepts you for who you are."

Cixi nodded. "I'm happy," she agreed, smiling. "Oh, but before you go, I wanted to give you this." She drew something out of her bag.

It was a bracelet, made out of hair. One strand of hair was wavy and golden; the other was brown, much less prominent. Cixi held it out to Daewon.

"It's a bracelet Aria gave me," she said. "It's made from a strand of your hair and a strand of hers. Apparently you made it for her, but she didn't want it, so she gave it to me so I could admire her hair." She let out a snort. "I didn't want it, but I didn't throw it away. I left it somewhere in my nightstand, and I only just found it now. So, I wanted to give it back to you so you could decide what to do with it." She thrust it in his hands.

Daewon stared at it. He remembered the short-lived Arts and Crafts Club that had run after school hours; he'd joined it for the three sessions that it'd actually existed. He'd made this for Aria then, as a peace-offering after a fight they'd had.

He didn't want it. It was just a reminder of a relationship that had been doomed from the start; now that he had Arishtat, he didn't want to let Aria hold him back. He was about to give it back to Cixi and tell her to throw it out when Arishtat said, "Wait, we need that."

"We do?" Daewon turned towards him and stared.

"For our spell," Arishtat repeated. "Remember?"

"Oh!" Now Daewon remembered. Saraswati had told them to get something for the tracking spell… _This connects us physically to Aria! _He jumped in excitement.

Cixi was looking at them in confusion. "What spell?"

"We're casting a spell for school," Daewon said quickly, trying to think of an excuse. "Before they closed school, we had a project to master a hair-color spell. The professors told us that light hair works the best." He pocketed the bracelet. "I think I'll use it for that."

Cixi still looked confused, but she didn't press the issue any further. "Okay, sure." She nodded. "Glad I could be of some help."

"We're glad we could help you, too," Arishtat added. "Best of luck, Cixi. We hope you're successful in your future."

"I hope so too!" Cixi smiled. "Thanks guys, and please visit me at Triple A, okay?"

"Will do!" Daewon grinned. _Triple A already sounds infinitely better than MOA… _"I wish you best of luck too." And he truly meant it.

"See you later," Cixi nodded. The auditorium doors were opening, and Daewon heard angry chatter in the hallways. Cixi winced, frowning. "Now I think you'd better run."

"Right," said Arishtat, grabbing Daewon's hands. The two flew down the hall, speeding out the doors and out of sight.

* * *

Darius followed Maire as she led them down the path. His mind was still buzzing as he followed her, enthralled by what had just happened. His own moment of triumph and determination, feelings that he'd not felt since Sharzad had died.

_It never _was _my fault_, he realized, the truth coming to him at once. _I'll always feel sad about it, but that doesn't mean I have to shoulder the guilt._

Now he understood what his father had said. The courage to lead, the courage to take charge. He lifted his head high, bravado coming to him in full swing. _I'm strong enough to do _anything_!_

"Look!" Maire had halted in front of him, and he narrowly avoided colliding into her. He stared at what she was pointing at, and gasped in surprise.

They were in a circular dome. A panel was in the center, with different platforms. Four empty pedestals were situated, mounted around an empty fountain. The pedestals corresponded to a door across from each, each situated with a unique triangle symbol.

"Oh!" Maire put a hand to her mouth.

"What?" Darius asked, looking at her. "What is it?"

"We're in the Chamber of Elements," she explained in a hushed voice. "This is where the test truly begins. We have to go through each door, and cleanse ourselves through the elements."

"What do you mean?" Darius followed her gaze.

"The four doors," Maire explained, pointing to the doors that were, in a perfectly symmetrical order, opposite from one another. "Each element is represented by a symbol. The triangle with the crossbar is air." She pointed to the door in front of them, which had a triangle with a crossbar etched into the wooden door. "The normal triangle is fire." She pointed to the door to the right, moving in a clockwise fashion. "The upside-down triangle is water. And the upside-down triangle with the crossbar symbolizes earth, the end of the cycle."

"Wow." Darius surveyed the room. "So, what do we do now?"

"We have to go through the tests," Maire explained. "The first one would be the Test of Air, because that begins the cycle." She pointed to the first door. "We have to go through that first."

"All right." Darius followed her. The door opened, and he stared around the room, transfixed by the sight ahead of him.

There was nothing but… wind. It whipped everywhere, the currents slamming everywhere. There were wisps of clouds above Darius's head. He could make out a yellow gem atop the peak of a fake mountain, with clouds lazily floating by it. Below him, the entire ground was coated with spikes.

"Uhhhh"… Darius stared down at the ground. He knew that, if they were to fall, it would lead to certain death.

"I'll go," Maire offered. "I can transform and fly up to the gem. It should be easy."

Darius frowned. As far as he could see, there was nothing easy about this test. In fact, they would be lucky to survive. He caught Maire's arm just before she could transform.

"I think you'll get caught up with your own wings," he said. "Someone who can't fly needs to go. Someone like me."

"But how exactly do you plan on getting across?" Maire pointed out.

Darius gazed across the hall. There were poles erected from the ground; clearly, he was supposed to grab onto them and use them to propel himself across.

"I can do it," Maire said. "I used to do this all the time with my brothers. I always won."

Darius shook his head. "Your reflexes will kick in, and you'll end up transforming in the middle. It won't work." He stared across the chasm. "Just let me do it."

"All right," Maire sighed.

Darius gave her his bag, and grabbed onto the pole. Leaping off, he threw himself at the next one.

The air beat at him, sending him the other way. He only just managed to grab onto the pole; a second later and he would've fallen to his death. He heard the wind jeering at him, laughing.

_You're such a try-hard_, it sneered at him. _Going on this stupid mission, when it's not even your business. Seriously, who _cares _if Aria dies or not?_

Darius gritted his teeth. He tried to push himself towards the next pole, but the whispers continued to jeer.

_You could be better than this, you know_, they chanted. _You could be free. But _no_, you have to fight for a girl who doesn't even care for you._

He lost his balance. The wind shoved him off the pole, and he fell. Blindly grabbing onto it with his fingertips, he tried to climb up, but the wind held tight.

"Darius!" Maire screamed. He could hear her yells, terrified and shocked. "You can get through this! Don't listen to them!"

_Why do you care about her? _the wind laughed. _She'll dump you for some other boy as soon as she gets out of here. She's probably going out with someone else right now._

It was that lie, the wind's insistence for him to abandon his duty, that angered him. He threw himself at another pole, grasping onto it with his life. Determined, he advanced closer to the gem.

"Go, Darius!" Maire cheered him on. "Get the yellow crystal!"

The crystal was just there. Darius leapt off the last pole and onto the mountain. Grabbing the gemstone in his hands, he held it high above him. The lying thoughts immediately disappeared, and he stood, triumphant.

"Darius!" Maire screamed. "The chamber is going wild!"

And it was. Without the yellow crystal in place, the wind was hurtling everywhere; the force of it nearly made Darius fall over. The poles fell, and he stared down in horror. _How am I going to get across?_

A twister was beginning to form, right at the base of the mountain. He stared at it, transfixed and horrified. _That thing is going to eat me up… _He stared at it, terrified to move any farther.

"Darius!" Maire yelled. "Ride the twister!"

"_What_?" _Are you crazy? _He stared at her, stunned.

"It's floating in this direction," Maire insisted. "Trust me, just do it. Hold onto the crystal."

_Okay. _Darius closed his eyes. Clutching the crystal, he leapt into the hurling winds.

It was the worst sensation he had ever experienced. He could feel his clothes ripping off, flying into the air as he continued across the chasm. He nearly screamed in pain as the wind forced him on.

A hand grabbed him, and he felt himself fall onto a platform, of solid ground. Blindsided, he lay there, gasping and shaking. Then he felt Maire's hand on his shoulder.

"I got the crystal," he panted, forcing himself to sit up. His shirt was completely in tatters from the wind. _That's incredibly fierce._

"Come on, let's go," said Maire, taking his hand.

"Yeah," agreed Darius. The wind was getting more violent, and he wasn't about to sit around any longer. He ran after Maire, ready to escape the virulent world of false liberation and lies.

* * *

Sharzad followed Sedna into the crevasse, fluttering down as she landed upon an ice platform that sailed on the water. She looked around.

The lagoon was turbulent. Sharzad had only stood on the ice shard so she could get some rest, but it shook, unsteady and volatile. She screamed as it tossed her over, and she fell straight into the icy water.

She rose to the surface, sputtering and gasping. All she could feel was the frigid water winning her over, as she yelled. _I'm not going to make it out of here…_

"Careful!" Sedna had grasped onto Sharzad's shoulders. With effortless strength, the older girl pulled her out of the water, drying her with a spell. Sharzad gasped as the water molecules left her wings and sailed into the lagoon. She looked back at Sedna to thank her, but the chieftain was staring down the tunnel.

"Something's not right here," she murmured, her eyes narrowed. "The lagoon is usually much more peaceful. What has happened?" She began to fly down the tunnel; nervously, Sharzad followed.

She was glad they hadn't brought Leif with them after all. For some inexplicable reason, she'd had this desire to bring him along, somehow feeling he would be useful on this trip. She had been foolish enough to mention this to Sedna, who'd merely snorted.

"That good-for-nothing imbecile," she had scoffed. "Does nothing but sit around all day. The worst apprentice I've ever seen. Can't even hunt a seal."

Sharzad felt a pang of anger rushing through her. "He's not an imbecile."

"Oh really?" Sedna laughed. "Has he sweet-talked you into liking him? Oh wait, I forgot, he can't talk." She scowled. "I don't know what my mother was thinking. My father didn't want to let him into the Tribe, but my mother persuaded him. For all we know, he could be a Glacian spy – he's not even Nunangatan. And no one knows where he's come from."

"He's not a spy," Sharzad cried, an inexplicable rage building up in her. "Why are you being so mean? Why are you acting like this?"

But Sedna's eyes had narrowed, and she glared at Sharzad. "You seem to forget your place easily. You forget that you still are my prisoner, and that I shall finish you off if you are deemed a threat to this Tribe. So watch it, girl. You may be the princess of one of the UR's puppet realms, but that doesn't mean you have any worth here."

Sharzad had shut up after that, though she hadn't been ashamed of what she'd said. At the same time, she wondered why she cared so much for Leif. What was the deal with him, anyways? She'd only known him for two days, not even.

_He's so mysterious_, she thought. _But there's something within him – something I really want to know. _She shuddered. _I just wish he'd open up. I – I want to _help _him._

The tunnel opened up to an icy chamber. Sharzad gasped as she saw it, her eyes going wide. _What in the dimension has happened… _She was at a loss for words.

What had clearly once been a sacred place was now utterly destroyed. Icy fragments were splayed everywhere, and the chamber was in disarray. A blue forcefield was set up to stop the ceiling from caving in, but Sharzad knew it wouldn't last long.

"What… happened"… Sedna choked out, her eyes wide.

"Icy happened." An old man with sopping clothes walked towards the two of them. His long white beard was completely wet, and he looked exhausted. _How is he not dying with sickness? And… Icy? He can't mean…_

"Shaman Agloolik." Sedna walked up to him, respectfully bowing her head. "I am Chieftain Sedna of the Adlivun Tribe. We came in search of your wisdom, but clearly – something has happened." She stared up at him.

"One of the Trix attacked this sanctuary," Agloolik said clearly. "Icy Sekuko, to be exact. She destroyed this cathedral to the core."

Sharzad gasped, but Sedna stared at him blankly. "Who is Icy Sekuko? And what are the Trix?"

"They're a group of mastermind villains in the Magical Dimension," Sharzad choked. "They've tried to take over the dimension several times. But Icy… I thought she was dead."

"Clearly, that's what everything thought," said Agloolik sadly. "And now she has destroyed our last haven, and taken our most powerful enchantment." He let out a sigh. "The people of Nunangat have no hope."

Something triggered inside of Sharzad, and she stared at him, confused. "How do you know who Icy is?"

Agloolik looked at her calmly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been trapped here for years," Sharzad pointed out. "And Icy was only born after the Gate of Glacia came up. So how do you know about her?"

"That is not true," Agloolik said. "Actually, Icy was born several decades ago. In fact, she was born just before the enchantment went up."

"But she's only twenty-two years old," said Sharzad, astonished.

Agloolik shook his head. "Icy faked her birth certificate. So did her sisters, Stormy and Darcy. They did this so they could get into Cloud Tower six years ago. Although she is descended from the Ancestresses, the UR does not know who her parents are. It is believed that a birth certificate was never issued."

"Then where is she from?" asked Sharzad in surprise.

"No one knows," answered Agloolik. "I know her age because I am an elder, and I can see through disguises. But beyond that, I do not know anything. I do not even know if she was born in Whisperia."

Sharzad's mind was whirling. _No wonder Darcy and Stormy were so smart. They hid so many more things than we even know. _She stared up at Agloolik.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know about the Trix," she said. "_They _definitely became a master-villain group only long after the Gate went up."

"I am able to see a little bit beyond the Gate," Agloolik responded. "When major magical disturbances happen in the Magical Dimension, I am able to look a little outside and find out what is going on. It is how I found out about Domino's destruction and subsequent restoration. And when Icy Sekuko and her sisters summoned the Army of Decay and marched on Alfea College for Fairies, I instantly knew they were Sekukos. I also saw your friend, Aria, being possessed by Queen Isolde, and I watched as she murdered Princess Galatea."

Sharzad gasped. "So _you_ know about that?" She turned towards Sedna, whose eyes were wide. Clearly, she hadn't expected Sharzad's suspicions to be confirmed so easily.

"Of course I do," Agloolik answered. "Transfigural possession is a powerful act. And I also know that once the full moon comes in two days' time, the fate of Nunangat will be very much the same as this crypt." He let out a devastated sigh, and then gazed back at the two young women.

"You came to the wrong place. This entire cave has been destroyed, and our hope is no more. I need you both to leave."

Sharzad wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"What?" Sedna asked.

"You heard me," Agloolik answered. "There is no hope left for the people of Nunangat."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sedna's voice grew sharper.

"That girl who killed your father is much more dangerous than you realize," Agloolik answered. "Once Queen Isolde got that girl Aria to steal the Axe of Anguta from us, she has learned the full extent of its powers. It is a very dangerous artifact in the wrong hands, and can kill entire squadrons of people in one slash. And once the full moon comes, she will be fully under the Queen's control, and will wreak devastation across all of our tribes."

"So?" Sedna snarled. "There is a way! We will stop her! We will save her, the same way we will save this crypt!"

"The odds are stacked against us," Agloolik answered. "Nunangat has been under Glacian rule since the Age of Blood, but the rule has been harsher in the present years. One-hundred and eight years ago, Queen Isolde came into power; forty-five years later, the Panuk Massacre occurred. Immediately after that, the Gate of Glacia went up, and both planets have been subjected to eternal winter. There is absolutely no way to get out of this realm – Queen Isolde made sure of that. She has even gone as far as to chain Kiviuq."

"Kiviuq?" asked Sharzad. "Who is that?"

"Kiviuq is the Great Traveller," answered Agloolik. "He is a guardian of Nunangat and the Infinite Ocean. The chieftain of all narwhals, he can travel all of the oceans, even passing through blockades and shields."

Sharzad had an image of a narwhal tethered with an icy chain, and she gasped. "Was he the one I encountered in the crevasse?"

"Yes," answered Agloolik plainly.

Sharzad's mind was whirling. _He could be our ticket to breaking down the Gate of Glacia… _But Agloolik continued speaking, and her morale plummeted like stone.

"I have tried many times to free him, as have other sages, but to no avail. Genocides still occur frequently against the Nunangatan people, particularly those who still live in tribes. And now, our last monument is about to fall." He nodded up at the ceiling.

"This cave is about to collapse. And once it does, the mass of the ice will break this entire sector of the glacier, causing severe damage. I put up this forcefield, in the hopes of saving this crypt, but I cannot hold it much longer." Agloolik's face was grave. "We need to get out of here, and then I will let the forcefield fall."

"But all of Nunangat's secrets within this crypt shall collapse!" Sharzad cried.

"That matters not," said Agloolik with finality. "Nothing can be done. Now all we can do is to get out of here."

Sharzad stared at him. "So you're giving up?"

"Clearly," said Sedna. Her eyes were on fire, and she glared at him. "He _is _giving up. He is a weak coward who doesn't deserve his title." Agloolik winced.

"Go back to your people," he said weakly. "They need you, their chieftain, to look after them" –

"My ancestors didn't die for this!" Sedna took a threatening step forward, causing Agloolik to cower back. "Thousands upon thousands of generations have worked towards building this crypt, keeping the secrets of Nunangat alive. And now… you're going to let it all be destroyed?"

"I cannot do anything," said Agloolik feebly. "It is what it is."

"You traitor!" Sedna snarled. "Think of the Spring Soldiers! The Nunangatan people! … My father!"

While Sedna descended on Agloolik, ripping him apart with her fury, Sharzad stared helplessly around the walls of the cathedral. As Agloolik had said, Icy was much older than what was commonly believed. She was old enough to have acquired enough knowledge of spells, which she had clearly learned during her studies at Cloud Tower. _She must have a lot of power to be able to have done this… so much evil…_

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she whirled towards them. "Hey guys, stop fighting! I've got a solution!"

"What?" Sedna snapped her head up.

"Icy clearly has a lot of evil intent," Sharzad said. She looked at Agloolik. "Would you say that Icy's intention, while coming in here, was nothing but destructive chaos?"

"Yes," said Agloolik, his tone implying that he did not think Sharzad's words were anything profound.

"Well, fairy-dust is used to nullify spells of evil intention," Sharzad pressed on. "If a villain attacked someone, we would use fairy-dust, combined with healing potions, to cure him or her. We can also use our fairy-dust to fix this cave!"

"That's a stupid idea," Sedna snapped. "You think fairy-dust _alone _will fix this? Healing an ancient, fragile structure is a lot different from healing a mildly injured person!"

"You're right," Sharzad's shoulders drooped. "That was a bad idea" –

"It's not a bad idea at all," Agloolik interrupted. "In fact, you just made me remember something. An ancient relic that could save us all."

"What?" asked Sharzad. "What are you talking about?"

"The Spirit of the Arctic," said Agloolik solemnly. "It is one of the oldest artifacts in the dimension. Made from pure ice, it is infused with the magic of Pana, a goddess of the Overworld. Similarly to the Breath of the Ocean, it has the power to heal, though it has been around much longer than its tropical counterpart. As it is an arctic artifact, its power is directly related with the power of the arctic lights."

"I thought that relic was here in the Crypt," Sedna said with confusion.

"It used to be," Agloolik agreed, "until the queen enforced martial law over all of Nunangat. We had to send it away, so that it wouldn't fall into her hands."

Sharzad remembered what Akna had told her about the arctic lights. _This must be why Isolde was able to hide the arctic lights! Once the Spirit of the Arctic disappeared, there was nothing to keep the arctic lights shining! _Her heart raced, and she stared at Agloolik as he began speaking.

"Around Year 9000 in the Age of Antiquity, which, as you know, was nine-thousand years after the first recorded civilization in Nunangat, the Spirit came into our possession. It was a dark time back then, as the Nunangatan tribes were going through severe winters, similarly to now. This led them to lose faith in their gods. As a result, many of the tribes were squabbling over the limited food and resources, which, of course, led to many fights. The bloodiest battle occurred in this area around that time, on a bitter night when the wind whipped furiously and ice stung every warrior's eyes. The snow was coated in blood that day, and hundreds of warriors died.

"That day, the arctic lights were shining unusually bright. Before the discovery of other planets and the world beyond Nunangat, people believed that the arctic lights were reflections from the Overworld, from the gods' paradise. They believed they were the spirits of the deceased and the gods themselves.

"But as they fought, the air suddenly changed. No longer bitter, it suddenly came to a halt. Every warrior put his or her weapon down and stared up at the sky. The snow had stopped, and the auroras were dancing in the sky.

"And then, the auroras began to fall. They fell as ice-shards, in swirling colors and intensity. The power was so immense that the people saw this as a sign from their gods, a sign that they must stop the fighting. One such shard still remains today. And thus, it has the power to mend what has been destroyed. If it healed resentment and rifts one-million years ago, it can heal this crypt."

"Wow," Sharzad breathed. "Is this story true?"

Agloolik shook his head. "Probably not. I am a firm believer that the gods do not have any role in this world beyond its initial creation. They reside in the Overworld and pass judgment upon entering spirits, but that is all. But there is no doubt that this shard does have stunning power. It can calm the most hawkish of people and cure an entire village of sick people."

"Where is it?" Sedna asked immediately.

"It is in the Infinite Ocean," Agloolik said. "You must reach the Tower of the Dancing Spirits in order to find it. Be warned, however, that it will be difficult to find."

"I don't care," Sharzad declared. "I'm not about to let this crypt fall. And I'm not going to let us stay subjected to Isolde's tyranny any longer, either! One way or the other, we are going to free Kiviuq!"

Sedna stared at her. "Didn't you hear what he just said? It's impossible! We" –

"Don't you see?" cried Sharzad. "This is your way of convincing Nuniq to let us fight, and our way of freeing the people of Nunangat! Even if we have no mobility out of here, at least Kiviuq will! It'll help us convince the Spring Soldiers to launch an attack!" _And it'll make him happy… _she added to herself, thinking of how sad Kiviuq had looked when she'd first seen him. _Now I know why…_

"Why can't we focus on one thing at a time?" Sedna retorted. "We need to first focus on the crypt. Then we can worry about" –

"Actually, she does have a very good point," Agloolik interrupted. "The cure for the crypt and the narwhal problem are, in fact, very closely related. In fact, I believe the Spirit of the Arctic will indeed be the key to freeing Kiviuq."

"But there's no point in freeing the narwhal!" Sedna snarled. "Even if he's free, the rest of us are not!"

"Actually, there very much is," Agloolik answered. "There is, in fact, a way to open the Gate of Glacia. The best chance of success, however, would be to open it from both the inside and the outside. We are the force needed to open it from the inside." He looked at Sharzad. "You hail from outside of Nunangat. Are there any people you know who will help us?"

Sharzad thought of Daewon, whose only goal was to find Aria, and Darius, who would do anything to save her. A small smile stretched across her face. "I can think of a few people."

"Then we will have Kiviuq send a message to them," Agloolik answered. "This is, of course, assuming you recover the Spirit of the Arctic. I hope you realize there is no guarantee of success."

"We _will_ succeed," Sharzad assured him. She wasn't going to let them fail. "Let's go, Sedna."

"Let's go." Sedna ran out of the crypt, with Sharzad following close behind. _We have no time to waste…_

* * *

Darius fitted the crystal into the pedestal. It shined, the entire square illuminating in yellow. Maire stared at it in awe, and turned towards Darius.

"Now we have to go to the second test," she said.

Another door opened – the door of fire. _That makes sense_, thought Maire, recalling that fire was the next in the cycle. She walked towards it; Darius followed close behind.

"I think you should do the next test," he said. "I'm still recovering from the last one."

"Makes sense," Maire agreed, heading into the chamber. _I may be an elemental fairy, but I think my personality is fire. _She went inside and winced.

The entire chamber was lit with fire. Orange flames licked up the ground, and lava oozed everywhere. The red gemstone was dancing on the fire, and Maire stared at it in horror.

"You okay?" Darius asked her.

She shook her head. "I have to go." She closed her eyes, transforming into her green Winx outfit. She flew towards the red crystal, hoping she could make a quick getaway and go back.

Of course, it wasn't as easy as that. For the moment she began to fly, a meteor flew above her head, nearly melting her. She narrowly ducked it, but the stifling heat wasn't the only problem. Impotent rage began to bubble inside of her, and she stared at the world around her, a surge of anger lighting her.

_Your mother is a liar_, the voice said to her. _So is Aria. So is everyone you care about._

An image of her mother, back when she'd been furious with Maire and her brothers, only brought more anger to Maire's mind. She clenched her fists, closing her eyes.

_And Aria_, the voice continued on. _How can you even bring yourself to care about _her_? She lied to you the entire time. She cared more about her popularity than you, and saw you only as a cog in her wheel…_

"MAIRE, LOOK OUT!"

Maire opened her eyes. A fireball was flying towards her, and she dodged out of the way, horrified. It hit the stone wall, where it scorched the side.

Had she been in the way of the fireball, she would've been scorched in flames.

"Don't let the thoughts consume you!" Darius yelled. "If you let that happen, you'll die! That's the point of the test, Maire! It's trying to trick you into losing yourself!"

Maire nodded. She zoomed towards the crystal frantically, dodging fire and lava. A volcano of anger was erupting inside of her, and images of Aria and her mother kept zooming inside of her head. _They're not true, they're not true… _she told herself frantically, all the while thinking: _just get to the crystal!_

She grabbed the red crystal and hugged it to her chest. Almost immediately, the bubbling anger faded away, and she felt calm and tranquil. At the same time, the chamber went wild.

Fireballs zoomed everywhere, and she stared, horrified. The entire chamber was vaporizing, burning into flames. If she stayed there any longer, she would become toast.

"This way!" Darius shouted, and Maire flew forwards, following his voice. She screamed as a flame singed her right wing; losing her balance, she nearly fell towards the fire. Thankfully, her left wing caught on, although it took extra work for her to lift herself up into the air.

"Come on!" Darius screamed.

Off-balance, she flew towards him, the crystal against her breasts as she made it to the platform, immediately transforming back to her civilian form. Her shoulders still hurt where her wings had been, and she gasped, nearly collapsing on the floor.

"No time to crash," Darius warned her. "We have to get out of here before we vaporize!"

"Right." Maire followed him, racing down to the door. Her face was covered in soot and her hair was singed, but she felt better as soon as she ran out of the chamber, away from the suffocating heat and lava. _Thank goodness. _She sighed.

_Two down, two more to go…_

* * *

Aria still couldn't understand why Angéle was acting so weird. She hadn't spoken to her since the incident yesterday, honoring Angéle's wishes. She couldn't understand why she was acting so strange.

Her mind was clearly deteriorating. The girl's thoughts were all jumbled, and she could barely think about anything or anyone. All she cared about was not "hurting" Aria, which made no sense to her.

_How could you hurt me just by being with me? _she thought. _You've done more for me than anyone else has in my entire _life_. How is this possible?_

She just couldn't understand why Angéle, after promising to honor her forever, had just run away, claiming that she wasn't good enough for Aria. If anything, it was the other way around. But she wasn't about to let it go, either. _I've got to make her realize the mistake she's making…_

Something fierce was growing in her heart, something she had never felt before. _What is this feeling? _She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relish it, the feelings of madness, confusion, attachment, protectiveness, and determination. _Is this… love? _She stared down at herself, taken by confusion.

She had never felt love before. At least, not like this. Before, she'd mainly only cared about having someone to protect her, someone who would love _her _unconditionally, never giving her up. She'd berated her boyfriends if they hadn't looked after her every step, been available whenever she'd wanted them to, and bought her a gift that wasn't perfect enough.

This was different. Now all Aria wanted was to keep Angéle safe, to make sure she stayed with her. _I can't let her leave… not when she's loved me so much. Not when I love her…_

"Angéle!" she called, breaking into a run as she leapt off her bed, into the corridor. No answer. "Angéle!" She pounded on the younger girl's door; there was a weak cry.

"Yes?"

Aria pushed the door open. There lay Angéle, her white dress nearly in tatters. Aria stared at her for a moment, shocked at the person she saw.

Her normally gleaming skin was dull and lethargic. Her hair was a mess, completely tangled and limply falling at her shoulders. But it was her eyes that shocked Aria the most. They were dull and pained, completely broken.

"Look at you." Aria drew closer to Angéle, resting her hand on her head. "I'm going to give you a complete makeover."

To Aria's complete annoyance, Angéle didn't relax against her touch. Instead, she pulled away even further.

"Stop!" Aria ground her teeth in frustration. "I'm trying to help you! What's the use of being here if you won't take my help?"

"I can't have your help," Angéle said weakly. "I don't… deserve it. Please, Aria. Please don't"…

"Then what do you want?" Aria snapped at her.

There was a silence, and then Angéle murmured, "I just want you to leave me alone."

Aria ground her teeth in frustration. "Not happening." She glared down at Angéle, who could only stare feebly back at her.

"Why are you so ill?" she demanded. "What's happening to you?"

When Angéle didn't respond, Aria gnashed her teeth. "Damn it, Angéle, I'm trying to _help _you! Just tell me what's going on!"

"You don't want to know," Angéle cried.

Aria sat down as Angéle began to cry, tears pouring down her cheeks. She took her hand. For once, the younger girl didn't resist; she was too depressed to say anything. Aria watched her silently, her heart breaking in two.

_If only you knew how much you meant to me_, she thought. _Truly. I would do anything for you. _She brushed away tears of her own. _But you won't let me._

Finally, she stroked Angéle's shoulder. "Look, Angéle… I know you don't want to get up, but you have to. You can't lie here like this."

Angéle moaned. "Don't… know… if… I… can"…

"Well, too bad." Aria grabbed Angéle, throwing the covers off and pulling her out of the bed. She half-dragged, half-carried her out of the room and into the hall.

"What are we doing?" Angéle whimpered as she held tightly onto Aria's shoulders. "Why are we doing this?"

"We're going out because I care about you, and I don't want you to keep continuing like this," Aria responded.

"But I will," Angéle responded. "I will… and… you've no… chance… of… saving me"…

"Why not?" Aria retorted. "What's going on?"

When Angéle didn't respond, Aria sighed. "Well, I did promise you a makeover. We're gonna go and get one now."

"Don't… want… one"…

"I don't _care _what you want." Aria motioned to the set of stairs ahead of them. She made Angéle hold onto her and the railing as they walked down, heading towards the fifteenth floor.

Aria had been wandering the fifteenth floor, and she'd come across a bathroom, the largest bathroom she'd ever seen. Upon closer inspection, she'd seen a luxurious tub and hundreds of soaps and creams. She'd immediately decided that this was the place she was going to take Angéle.

Angéle gasped as they reached the bottom of the steps. "How… much… longer?"

"Not long at all," Aria responded. And she was right. The bathroom door was two doors down to the right, and she pushed it open, motioning for Angéle to step inside.

The tiles were pearly and immaculate. The entire room was in shades of icy blue and sterile white, giving the bathroom a dead, cold feeling. There was a sink with soaps and creams lined up in perfect order. Drawers could be opened to reveal makeup, nail polishes, and combs. Aria stared at them, fascinated, and motioned for Angéle to sit on the chair.

"That's one of the perks about the job I got at the Opera House," she said as she began to gently comb Angéle's hair. "They promised a personal makeup artist for each singer. They promised a person to do me a makeover every day, at no cost" –

But her old job, her old life, was impossible to talk about. Once she'd yearned to go back, so that she could be a star like she'd always wanted. And then her life had been taken over by revenge. Now, all she wanted was to make sure this girl was okay, that she could find happiness and love. It ached Aria's heart to see Angéle in this much pain, to the point where she couldn't talk about herself anymore.

She stared down at Angéle's listless hair, which was only just beginning to get a shine back. Once she'd admired her for her natural beauty and looks. But even now, when her natural beauty was all but gone, she didn't think any less of this girl. In fact, she cared about her even more, with her natural kindness and innocence. _But why? What is this feeling I have for her?_

A feeling, almost like lust, was forming in her heart, only it was so much more than that. She wanted more than just the passion that came with physical attractiveness. She wanted real love. And she just wanted Angéle to be okay. _I hate seeing her like this. I _hate _seeing her –_

"This feels good," Angéle said in surprise.

Aria smiled. "I know, everything feels so much better once your hair's combed." She turned Angéle's chair towards her and grabbed soap from the counter. She began to wash Angéle's face, careful to avoid her eyes as she scrubbed.

"My mother used to do this." Angéle's voice was like that of a small child's. "She used to do this when I was very little, comb my hair for me and wash my face. You remind me of her."

"Tell me more about your mother." Aria dried Angéle's face with a towel and grabbed lotion from the counter.

"She was the most supportive person in the world," Angéle said breathlessly. "She was always there for me whenever I was upset, but she was always quick to make sure I moved forward. She was my guardian angel, Aria. I shared with her everything."

_Sounds like an awesome relationship_, thought Aria, beginning to feel envious. _I wish _I'd _had that with my mother. _But she couldn't let her envy show in her face. She focused on Angéle, looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"When she died, everything changed," Angéle continued on. "My father became very depressed, and he made us leave the castle. We had to move into the horribly cramped cottage. He found a job as a janitor in the local temple, working from day to night. For two years, I was stuck at home, because he forbade me from leaving the house.

"But then I got my Enchantix. With this new power, I was able to trick the charm he'd placed upon the house, the charm that trapped me within the walls. And then I wandered around the village, though I was careful not to interact with people, or else they'd mention me to my father. I found this cave a kilometer away from home."

"What was it?" Aria asked, smoothing her hair's tangles.

"It was the Prophetess of Rêve's cavern," Angéle said breathlessly. "The _Grotte du Miroirs_. I entered, and I met with the Prophetess in the cave. My magical energy was itching to do something; I was studying from books I'd snuck from the castle, but it wasn't enough to exercise my powers. And so I asked her to be my mentor."

"What kind of a person was she?" asked Aria.

A hint of a smile appeared on Angéle's face. "She was the gruffest person I'd ever met. Always snapped at me for being so young and idealistic. But she was a great teacher. She taught me so many of the spells that I know now, psycho-magic so that I could understand myself. Rêvian magic is very subliminal in nature, and she was the master of it. With her help, I achieved power I'd never have achieved before." She let out a sigh.

"And yet, I wasn't good enough," she continued. "I still let myself get captured by Queen Isolde. I failed my creed, my goal to do something good in this world. I won't ever be known as even a mediocre priestess – I'll be the girl who failed." She lowered her head.

Aria stared at her, placing her brush on the table. _She can't think _that_… _She placed her hand on Angéle's head.

"You're wrong," she said. "You can't think that about yourself, Angéle – you're such a nice person. I – know could someone like _you _ever think that about herself?"

"It's true," said Angéle softly. "That's who I am."

"That's not!" Aria glared down at her. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you like this?"

"Because the world once rested upon my shoulders!" Angéle cried. "I'm supposed to grow up to be the High Priestess of Rêve! You don't understand, Aria. You'll never understand this."

Aria wanted to retaliate, but something in Angéle's eyes made her stop. She halted, lifting her hand from Angéle's head.

"I don't agree," she said softly. "The world – whatever kind of a world it is – can never rest on one person's shoulders, Angéle. You expect too much of yourself." She sighed. "I'll make you realize that, one way or the other. No matter what happens, you cannot blame yourself."

"It's too late for that," Angéle responded softly, yet her tone was final.

Aria fell silent. She stared into Angéle's face, that delicate, beautiful face, and felt a surge of pity. _How is it she's gone through so much? _She had a sudden desire to make things all better for Angéle, to take away her pain. She had a sudden desire to… kiss her.

But she couldn't do that. She didn't know how Angéle would react to that, and anyways, now was not the right time. Not after Angéle had revealed such a painful memory to her, one that would've taken her tremendous strength to repeat.

_I have to put her above my own desires_, she realized. _I cannot let Angéle lose herself, not at such a pivotal time. I won't give up on her. _She closed her eyes.

And opened them again as soon as she heard Isolde's terrifying screech.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GONE, YOU USELESS GIRLS?"

* * *

**Next chapter:**

\- **Leif will find out where Sharzad and Sedna went.**

****\- Aria will go on her final trip.****

******\- Maire and Darius will continue to the next two tests.******


	19. Chapter 19: The Elements Revealed

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_Sharzad woke up to hear voices echoing down the chamber of ice. Curiously, she arose, yawning and stretching softly. The narwhal woke, and she stroked him once before standing up and heading towards the icy corridor._**

**_She was barely two steps away when she heard cawing behind her. The narwhal stared at her, his voice betraying alarm._**

**_ "_****_What happened?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"_**

**_The narwhal shook his head. With a sinking feeling, Sharzad knew that the narwhal was telling her to stay with him, to not investigate what was going on._**

**_"I can't stay here forever," she responded. "I have to go and see what's out there. I promise you, narwhal, that I will return." _**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Darius lay on his bed. He was bereaved, but to the point where he couldn't cry. He just couldn't. If he let anything out, then all the memories would come back, the pain and the anger…_**

**_It was his fault that Sharzad had died. He could blame it on Daewon for as long as he liked, but the truth was, he had failed in his duty to protect his sister. And she would never come back home again._**

**_He rolled over, staring at the ceiling. More than anything, he wished he could turn back time. Jump forward and take the blow that was meant for him, and not for his sister. But there was nothing left. Nothing but him and his miserable thoughts._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"Yer fathah was sick," her mother said. "Sick in da head. While da boys were in bed, I waitd fer him ta come home, and then I let it out. I told him how it ain't right how he didn' do work, how da boys were strugglin' without their fathah, and how I knew he was cheatin'._**

**_"We had a big fight, one that right rockt da very walls. And da next day, I woke up an' fin' that he was gone. Never heard from him again, and I didn't wanna – didn't have da energy ta go after him."_**

**_"You were pregnant with me," Maire said. It wasn't a question, but a statement._**

**_"I right was." Maire's mother nodded. "Yer brothers had questions, but I didn' tell them what he went and done. I just say he left. An' I raist six fine boys and one fine girl, all by mahself. And I ain't needin' a man ta help me."_**

**_Before opening the door, Maire's mother turned towards her. "I'm sure glad ya never met 'im, Maire. I'm sure he's long forgottin about us now. I'm glad he didn't taint yer life the way he did fer yer brothers an' everyone else."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ It was the third painting that caught Sharzad's attention the most. It was a painting of a man and a woman, on a capsizing ship. The wind behind them was virulent, and the expressions on their faces were of pure terror. Sharzad could almost feel their anguish as they stood there, half-praying for salvation that would never come._**

**_ "_****_So, who's the subject of the painting?" she asked._**

**_The boy's eyes widened. _****Which?**

**_ "_****_This one, obviously," she answered, pointing to the painting of the man and woman. "There must be a subject. Who are the people who" –_**

**_She stopped as she saw the look on his face. It had become deathly pale, and his eyes beseeched her._**

**_ "_****_I'm sorry," she said finally. "I won't talk about it if you don't want me to."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"Did – did you do what she told you to do?" Angéle's words were barely a whisper._**

**_Aria stared at her. She remembered a sickening sensation in her stomach, a loud crash in her ears, and then silence. She nodded._**

**_"Oh, Aria – you didn't!" Angéle cried out, her face stricken._**

**_"What else did you expect?" Aria asked shakily. "H-how can I not do what she asks? She'll kill me if I don't do what she says! _****I'll****_kill me!"_**

**_"I would rather be dead than hurt someone I love," Angéle whispered. She lightly stroked Aria's cheek._**

**_Aria pushed Angéle's hand away._**

**_"That's where we're different," she said. " I do what it takes to survive, to keep myself afloat in the world. You – you're the most selfless person I've ever known. You'd die for the people you care about." She stared at Angéle. "But I'm not like that. I'm not and I never will be. And if Isolde's going to get me my righteousness, I'm not going to stop."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 19: THE ELEMENTS REVEALED

_Oh no. _Aria's heart beat wildly as she looked at Angéle. The younger girl had given a start, and was staring at Aria, her eyes wide.

_She's found us out. _Terrible options were swirling in Aria's head. _She knows we've been messing with her stuff._ _She's going to punish us!_

"We have to get out of here," she said, grabbing Angéle's hand. The book fell to the floor. "We have to get out of this place!"

"But I" –

"Come _on_!" Aria roughly grabbed Angéle, pulling her out of her chair. She cried out, but Aria ignored her protests as she dragged her up the stairs, heaving and panting.

She knew Angéle couldn't handle the climb, but didn't care. _I just need to get her to safety… _Her mind whirled, and she grabbed onto the banister.

"There you are." The high, cold voice made Aria jump. Isolde was standing at the top of the stairs, her eyes darkening as she looked at them. "My sweet girls." She flounced down the steps, her glittering blue dress shining as she marched up to them.

"Sweet girls," she said again, her eyes darkening. She stroked Angéle's face with her outstretched hands. "What are you doing so far away from your rooms?"  
Angéle squirmed under her touch. "Taking a walk."

"But you are in no condition to walk." Isolde's eyes became more and more dangerous. "What is your business here?"

_Get away from her_, Aria wanted to shout. _Leave her alone. _She glared at the sorceress, expelling all the hate she could in her voice.

"_I_ took her out," she snapped. "She's getting weaker and weaker, and I made her walk. She's not sleeping to death on _my_ watch."

Isolde looked amused. "Is that so?" Her fingers had now moved to Angéle's neck, and Aria watched, with horror, the close proximity of Isolde's nails to her throat. Angéle was no longer struggling; she just stared up at Isolde with dull eyes. "But such a long walk for such a weak girl"…

Aria pushed herself forward and glared at Isolde.

"You leave her alone," she cried. She meant to sound threatening; instead, her voice came out as pleading. "Don't touch her. If you're angry with us, take it out on me. I'll take whatever punishment for the both of us."

From behind her, she thought she could hear Angéle plead, "No"…

Isolde laughed. "And why exactly do you think I was here to punish either of you? Have you been up to something naughty?" She was smirking now. "Is there something I _should _punish you for?"

"What?" Aria stared at her. _She doesn't know? _Her mind was whirling. _She doesn't know what we were doing?_

"I said, is there something I _should _punish you for?"

"No," said Aria instantly. She stared at her. _What's up with her? Why is she acting like this? _She'd never seen Isolde act like this before.

But Isolde seemed satisfied with that answer. "Good." She leered down at them. "In the meantime, I find your overprotectiveness to be adorable. It suits you. Now come on."

Scarcely believing their luck, Aria continued to pull Angéle up the steps, though the girl was breathing more heavily than she had before.

"Oh, for Glacia's sake." Isolde snapped her fingers. A tile of ice zoomed out of the floor and up to Aria and Angéle's feet. It swept them up, nearly knocking Angéle over, though Aria held her tightly. She gasped as the platform whirled them up the steps and to their rooms.

"There." Isolde had appeared right beside them. The tile zoomed back, and Aria heard a _thunk _that meant the tile was back in its place. She began to walk Angéle to her room, but stopped as she felt Isolde's cold hand on her wrist.

"Not so fast," Isolde snapped. "I have a mission for you."

Aria felt her heart drop. _Is she going to make me do something that'll break Angéle's heart?_ She stared up at the queen, whose eyes were narrowed.

"We're leaving the realm," Isolde said softly, her voice sounding like a dagger. "To Whisperia."

"But" – What were they going to do? What was in Whisperia? And why was Isolde making them go? Aria stared frantically at Isolde, who narrowed her eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No," lied Aria, her heart beating frantically.

Isolde laughed. "So then what's the problem?"

"Nothing," Aria said quickly.

"So then let's go." Isolde grabbed Aria by the waist. She felt her body being compressed in a cold, squeezing sensation, and then the darkness faded.

* * *

The red and yellow crystal formed an arc together, connecting in a colorful stream of purple. Darius looked up and saw that the door to the water chamber was opening.

"Time for the Test of Water," Maire said, leading him forward.

A reflecting pool glimmered in the room. Which made sense, considering that it was the Test of Water. Darius looked down and saw that it was shining at him, its blue depths glinting magnificently. At the end of the chamber was a blue crystal.

"Looks like I have to go swimming for this to work," he sighed.

He put his bag down before diving into the water. The shock of the cold, hypothermia-inducing water nearly made him pass out. He gasped for a breath of air, shaking uncontrollably as he swam forward.

_I… c-c-can't_, he thought, gasping. _So… so cold…_

The coldness could only remind him of one thing: Sharzad's body, trapped in the ice crystal. He screamed as he came up for air, tears flowing down his cheeks.

_She's gone_, the voice whispered to him. _It's your fault._

Darius felt his very emotions disappearing, snaking through him like the water. It was worse than the Test of Air; even with the wind blowing at him and renegade thoughts of subversion, he'd been able to keep control of himself. But this place… it was like his entire being was dissolving, turning into liquid like the water below.

_My fault_, he thought, closing his eyes. _My fault. _His head disappeared underwater.

He couldn't swim. Something had caught hold of him, something binding. The water was consuming him, not just with its coldness, but its lack of air. He couldn't breathe any longer.

It took him a second to realize that the _lies _were suffocating him. With his depressed thoughts of grief, he was losing himself. Losing his touch and his brain – his heart was taking over.

_I can't let this happen_, he realized. _I've got to win. _He gritted his teeth. _Sharzad or no Sharzad, I have to get out of here and save Aria!_

He swam towards the gem, fighting against the icy cold. Shaking his head, he reached forward and grabbed the blue crystal.

And then the room erupted into storm.

The water was swirling around, shaking him. What had once been a calm, stagnant lake was now a volatile, spitting whirlpool. He held it to his chest, kicking furiously.

"Swim!" Maire shouted. "Swim for your life!"

_Okay, here goes. _Taking the biggest breath he could muster, he swam underwater, forcing himself into the pool as he fought against the undercurrents, stopping them from pulling him astray. _I have only one place to go, and that's back there… _He kicked hard and continued to swim.

He reached stone. Coming up to the surface, he gasped as he took in the air, breathing heavily. Maire snatched the crystal from him and helped him up, out of the water.

"That was scary," she whispered. "We'd better go quickly."

"Okay," said Darius, squeezing her as they walked out of the chamber. The warm air had never felt more pleasant. He closed his eyes and sighed as Maire, using her elemental powers, lit a fire with her hands, drying his hair and body until he was completely warm.

"There." Maire extinguished the fire and looked at him. "Last test, now?"

* * *

Leif awoke with a start. His heart was thumping, and he sat up straight, his breath coming out in short gasps. He stared around the igloo.

Something was happening. He didn't know what it was; all he knew was that it was something bad. Something related to… Sharzad.

His roommates were asleep. Leif grabbed his parka and stole out of the igloo, his heart hammering. He ran to the prisoners' igloo.

There was no one there, not even a guard. Leif stared, a horrible feeling in his heart. _Oh no…_

"Leif?" a voice behind him called. Cupun, the warrior on guard duty, stuck his head around. "What's going on?

Leif scrambled for his pad. In a short sentence, he wrote: _Where is Sharzad?_

"Who?" asked Cupun, frowning. "Oh – you mean the prisoner? Chieftain Sedna has taken her to the Crypt of the Elder. Why do you" –

Leif was already running in the direction of Nanurjuk Glacier.

"Leif!"

But the boy didn't respond. He flew through the icy tundra, his mind spinning with adrenaline and fear.

What had happened? Where had she gone? And why was she away?

The five-minute flight seemed to take forever. At last, Leif found the crevasse and entered it, panting. He boarded a floating shard of ice, his mind filled with questions.

Why was he so worried? For all he knew, Sedna and Sharzad could be merely asking the Elder advice on how to lead the Tribe. It could just be that – nothing too dangerous.

Of course, no one went to the Elder simply to ask for advice on how to lead a tribe.

Leif's body was shaking as he entered the crypt. He stared around, unsure of where he had ended up. This didn't look like the right place.

For instance, the entire place was destroyed.

"Who are you?" a voice in front of him said. Leif jumped as an elderly man appeared behind a pile of slushy rubble. "Why are you here?"

Leif stared at him, his mouth opening wordlessly.

"Can you not speak?" the man asked.

Leif nodded. He pulled out his pad, and began to write. _Sharzad is gone._

"Why, of course she is gone," the man answered. "She and the chieftain of the Adlivun Tribe came to me. I sent them to the Infinite Ocean in order to find the Spirit of the Arctic, which will cure the Crypt – what's the matter?"

Leif's face had gone deathly pale. He stared down at the ground, closing his eyes. _Not there not there not there…_

"Son, what's the matter?"

Leif opened his eyes. The sage was staring at him, a concerned look in his face. "Why are you so upset?"

Leif scribbled frantically on his pad. _She's in danger._

"How do you know that?"

Leif lowered his head, not wanting to relieve the horrible memory. All he wrote was, _Place is dangerous._

"I have another question for you," the man said. "How did you know that your friend was in danger?"

Leif felt almost afraid to tell him; he was afraid that the sage would laugh once he knew the real reason. But looking up at the man, he knew anything he said was safe. He wrote: _I just had a feeling. A gut feeling._

The man's eyes widened, and he looked at Leif.

"You are clever," he said. "Many men do not know how to listen to their gut, and that is a mistake they make. To be able to listen to oneself requires great self-confidence and courage. I believe you have the makings of a future shaman."

Leif didn't feel brave or self-confident. He felt like a scared teenage boy, unable to figure out why he was feeling so much emotion in one go. He wasn't used to emotion at _all_. Hadn't felt it since the accident had happened. Didn't speak to anyone, didn't talk, didn't even smile.

And then Sharzad had come along. He'd only known her for a day, but he'd felt more than just a friendly connection towards her. From the very beginning, he'd been attracted to her. Not only that, but she was kind and just. She'd made an effort to know him, whereas all the other children his age were too busy with their own friends to pay attention to him.

If Sharzad died, Leif would never feel that spark inside of him again. He would never train to become a warrior, never even paint. For the rest of his life, he would just be sitting inside of his shell.

_"__I need to follow them,"_ he wrote, his eyes pleading. _"Please take me to them."_

The shaman shook his head. "I cannot leave here. The moment I leave, the forcefield will fall. However, I can open the Sirenix Gate for you to enter. But be careful, my friend. I do not want anything to happen to you."

_I don't care what happens to me_, Leif thought. _I only care about Sharzad. _But he nodded.

"All right then." The elder closed his eyes. An air bubble formed around Leif's head, and a blue, spiraling portal began to appear. Leif stared at it, mesmerized by its watery depths.

"You don't have time to waste," the man advised him.

Closing his eyes, Leif leapt into the portal. He gasped as the cold water sucked him in, and then a deafening rush roared through his ears, sending him into a new world.

* * *

Darius placed the blue gem into the pedestal. Maire watched as it shined brilliantly, and the purple arc connected to it. Three gems shined, each connected to each other through a triangle.

But one was missing. The crystal of earth was not there, still hidden away in its room. And in order for the elements to be reunited, they had to test themselves once more.

The final door opened, and Maire walked towards it, Darius behind her. "It's my turn," she said, tossing him the backpack as she walked into the room.

There was nothing but earth and stone in the chamber, and a few green vines for good measure. Of all the chambers, Maire figured this would be the easiest one. She shrugged, walking down the hall towards the emerald jewel, ready to find it and get back to the circle…

It hit her as suddenly as stone. The earth rippled, and she fell flat on her face, gasping in surprise. "No!" she yelled, tasting blood in her mouth.

She heard a laugh in her ears. _Did you really think it would be this easy, girl? _The voice continued to jeer. _You're stupid for wanting to change course._

_What do you mean? _thought Maire, forcing herself to her feet.

_You're a fool to be on this mission_, the voice laughed. _Don't you want stability in your life? You'll forever be chasing after Aria, and you'll never have any security in your life. Your precious boyfriend isn't going to save you, either. You'll be all by yourself!_

_I don't _need _anyone to save me_, Maire thought defiantly. She was getting sick of all of these tests; all she wanted was to go home.

_Of course you want to go home_, the jeering voice continued. _Come to Mother Earth, and you'll be safe. Nothing will happen to you._

Distracted, Maire turned around. _Where? Where is this voice coming from…_

And then she heard a loud sound above her. A boulder hurtled from the ceiling, directly above her. She let out a scream and threw herself to the side.

_No! _Anger coursed through her. _I'm not going to fall for your tricks, Earth. I'm not going to let myself get buried in a prison of safety! I'm going to get out of here! _She ran towards the gem.

The stones kept falling, but she dodged them, fearlessly running. Eventually, she reached the crystal, which was resting atop a stone pedestal. She grabbed it triumphantly and turned around.

Immediately, the ground began shaking. It took all of her willpower not to fall over, and she gasped, staring around her. It was then that she realized what was happening.

The walls were moving in.

Maire didn't even stop to think. She ran down the corridor, screaming as the walls moved in towards her, threatening to flatten her and trap her forever. A horrible fate, one that she did not want to face…

She tripped over a pile of rocks, the crystal flying out of her hands. The walls came closer and closer in. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing this was the end.

"No!" Darius screamed. He was gasping, a desperate plea in his tone. "You can do it, Maire. Come on!"

That was all the encouragement Maire needed. Scooping up the crystal, she ran forwards, running for her life.

The walls were getting closer and closer. Then, they were an inch on either side away from her. Only a yard more to go…

She forced herself out from the gap, landing on the platform just as the walls completely closed in. A dead silence filled the hall. Not even an echo could be heard in the chamber.

"Maire"… Darius had tears in his eyes. "That was too close." He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her.

She kissed him too, holding the crystal behind his back as they stood there together, having escaped death twice. This bond only made them stronger, and she pulled back, reassured that no matter what, she would always have stability. As long as Darius was there.

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. "Now let's go and fit the last crystal."

* * *

"Look ahead," Sedna said.

Sharzad followed her. Though limited with her blurry underwater vision, she could make out the Tower ahead of them, its dazzling features taking her away. It was a tall stone figure constructed in the water, with swirling lights from within. Below was a jagged entrance.

"The entrance is underwater," Sedna explained. "We have to swim up to the top in order to find the Spirit."

"Wait, what's that?" Sharzad pointed down to the sea floor. A large pile of rubbish was lying there, almost blocking the entrance to the

"I don't know," said Sedna, frowning. "What _is _that?"

The two of them swam down towards the rubbish. As they got closer, Sharzad realized that it was a _shipwreck_.

"I don't believe it." Sedna's voice shook with outrage. "Ships aren't allowed in the Infinite Ocean. This is the land of merfolk, not land-dwellers."

"Then why hasn't it been towed away?" Sharzad asked.

"I don't know," Sedna answered grimly. "This isn't good, Sharzad. Let's not go down any farther."

Sharzad nodded. They swam into the entrance to the tower. They swam until they reached the surface of the water, and pulled themselves out to look at their surroundings.

The entire tower was filled with dancing lights. Sharzad stared around, mesmerized by its beauty. She could practically hear the echoes of the spirits, faint music strumming through the walls as they sang.

But this was… different. The spirits didn't sound happy, nor were they rejoicing in heaven. They sounded… sad. And terrified.

"Something's not right here," Sedna muttered, her eyes dark.

Sharzad only had time to process that when she heard a yell behind her.

"Hold up ye hands, lassies, and come with us!"

* * *

Aria stared around at the place they had just landed in. The difference from Glacia struck her immediately, and she gasped as she stared around in this new world.

First of all, the place was _hot_. After days in the wintry cold, the temperature was nearly boiling. It felt like summer on steroids.

Secondly, it was so dark here. Glacia was also dark, of course, as there had been no sunlight for sixty years, but this felt different. The darkness was much hazier, almost forced. It was like her whole vision had been tinted black.

"Whisperia, realm of the night." Isolde had joined her, and she jumped. The sorceress continued, her harsh voice penetrating through the night. "Filled with false glamour and trickery at every step. And with lies."

_So are you_, thought Aria. She had zero sympathy for the sorceress, especially after all she'd done to her. _I could just kill her right now… _She clenched her fists.

"Why are you angry at me?" The sorceress was glaring at her. Her cold, dark eyes made Aria step back, shocked at their intensity.

"I don't know why you're so angry with me." The sorceress was coldly speaking; something in her voice made Aria's head sink lower. "Especially after I saved you from all that."

"Saved me?" _Saved me from _what_? _she wanted to scream. _You mean, after you _ruined _my life?_

"Your parents never loved you." The sorceress's voice was cold. "You are a fool if you think otherwise. They _hated _you, and they always wanted you gone. You are a liar if you think I have nothing but your best interests at hand." She marched forward and slapped Aria on the face.

The slap, stronger than anything she'd felt before, forced her to fall on her back, on the ground. She blinked as the sorceress stood over her, her voice dark.

"I don't know where you think anyone at home ever loved you. Not Darius, not Daewon, not Cixi. Nothing! All you have is me." She was now kneeling over Aria, and her head was level with her face. "Do you hear me? All you have is me."

"All I have is you," Aria repeated. She felt woozy-headed and confused. What was going on? Why was Isolde making her do this?

"Good." The sorceress's face had turned into a cold, cruel smirk. "Now get up and look."

Slowly, Aria pulled herself to her feet. She turned in the direction Isolde pointed her towards, and stared.

In front of her was a mansion. Gothic and dark, it was painted purple and black, the colors of Whisperia. She stared at it, transfixed, as Isolde stood behind her.

"That was _his_ mansion." Isolde spat on the ground. "The man who betrayed all."

"Who?" Aria stared at it.

"Izō. Traitor." Isolde didn't give Aria a second to respond. Instead, she stared down at the mansion.

"Do you remember how it felt when Daewon betrayed you? How it felt when he exposed you to everyone, simply so he could shame you for something you should never have been ashamed of? After all, you only went with Cixi because he was a terrible boyfriend. It wasn't your fault!"

_She's lying, she's lying… _Aria thought. But she wasn't prepared for Isolde's next words.

"Feel that rage, that white-hot rage! You belong to it; it doesn't belong to you. You know that no one can possibly love you." Isolde's eyes were now on Aria. "So, I tell you, go! Go and destroy this mansion!"

"What?" Aria cried, but Isolde's voice had grown darker.

"I said, destroy the mansion!"

Something warm fell into Aria's hands, and she stared at it. An… axe. She couldn't remember where she'd held it before, but she knew she'd used it somewhere. _What… what is this?_

"If you do not destroy the mansion," Isolde cried, "you shall forever be a slave to your own feelings. Do not let the resentment control you, Aria. Let it out! Until you get your revenge, you shall never be free! So go! Go and destroy the mansion!"

An inexplicable anger, a familiar feeling, rose up in Aria's chest. _I need to destroy this place… _She held her axe over her head and brought it down.

The axe rippled the ground, and shockwaves rippled the ground. Aria brought it down again, and this time, the house itself began to shake.

"What's going on?" a voice shouted. "Who's causing this?"

_I am… _thought Aria. _It is I who is doing this, not anyone else. _She let out a mad cackle.

"It is I, Aria Cadenza! Hear me as I lay waste to this place, as punishment for all you have done!"

"It's her!" a voice squeaked in terror. "She's come here!"

Aria flung her axe at the house. Purple spells shot out of it, slamming into the house with a terrific boom. She let out a laugh, releasing all the tension she'd been holding for weeks.

_This is fun_, she thought lazily, continuing to shoot. _Destroying things is… fun. _She continued to shoot.

"Stop!" someone yelled. "This house is protected under the Historical Monuments of Whisperia Act!"

She turned around. A group of wizards were standing below her, glaring at her. She detected the fear in their eyes, though; it would not be hard to get rid of them.

"What do I care for a historical monument?" she snarled back, and shot another purple ray at them.

They screamed and scattered before the spell could hit them. Laughing, she flung another bolt at the house.

By now, the mansion was nearly in ruins. The structure had crumbled, and the framework was completely dismantled. Any protective spells that had nurtured the building were now obsolete, but Aria wasn't done yet. _I want to see this place burn to the ground…_

Someone with a brown face and white dress popped into her mind, and she stood there, startled. _Who is that? _She couldn't recall who this girl was, but could almost imagine her pleading, her crying eyes:

_Aria, please don't do it._

Aria halted, looking around wildly. No one was there – everyone had retreated as far away from the scene as possible. _Who's that? Who is there?_

But there was no one there. The girl in Aria's head continued to talk back to her, her eyes wide.

_I love you_, the girl pleaded. _Just stop. Don't do it._

_You don't love me. _Aria's subconscious was responding back, and she felt a savage fury overpower her. _If you loved me, you'd stay with me. You wouldn't leave me alone!_

_No! _The voice was getting weaker and weaker. _Stop!_

Aria smashed the axe down. The final ripple sent the whole house crashing down, in mere pieces. What had once been an impressive, Solare-knew-how-many-years-old mansion, was now a complete wreck. She smiled in satisfaction. _My work here is done…_

"Whisperian army here!" a voice behind her snarled, a voice that she knew belonged as well to the tens of thousands soldiers marching behind her. "Shoot her now!"

But she was already gone, flying down into the structure she'd destroyed, to the portal that she knew would be waiting for her, to take her back to Isolde's castle. _I've done my part now…_

She blinked as her brain turned to water, and her mind let go of her thoughts. _What is happening? What… just happened? _Then blackness took over, and she knew no more.

* * *

Maire placed the final crystal on its pedestal. The four crystals joined together in a purple arc, glimmering and shining. Darius watched in awe as the circle intensified, uniting the four elements as one…

BOOM.

Darius and Maire were knocked off their feet. A ripple of purple energy shot from the circular fountain, all the way to the end of the chamber. The walls of the dome were shifting to make way for a circular hole at the top.

"What's happening?" Maire asked in a hushed voice.

The empty fountain in the center began to glow. It suddenly exploded with purple energy, filling to the brim with purple magic. Then it completely exploded, sending the purple arc into spirals and spirals up into the air. The purple arc ended in the hole above the chamber, and Darius could see no more.

The purple solidified into white. Shimmering steps began to appear, lighting the way up. Darius and Maire stared openmouthed as the spiral staircase gleamed. There could only be one way to go now…

"I'll go first," Maire said, leading the way.

Darius followed her, wondering what was up there. Surely it couldn't be another test… they'd gone through so much already. Not another one…

Above the dome was a circular room. Its walls were conic. The staircase below them closed, and they stood upon the platform, uncomfortably, in the center of the room. As Darius's eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed a lump on the ground. As he stared closer, he realized it was not a lump, but a _person_. The person had long red curls and a brown dress with a white apron, and a familiar face. It was none other than…

"Mom!" Maire ran towards the woman, falling to her knees as she shook her. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

Darius stared at her. There was something horribly wrong about all this, something he could not put his finger on. _Something isn't adding up here… _He stared at Maire.

"Get away from her," he said, his voice a faint echo.

Maire whirled towards him, her expression furious. "Can't you see what's going on?" she snapped. "My mother is" –

"Your mother is fine." A tan-skinned man wearing a tuxedo and green bowtie emerged from a hidden door in the wall, through the fire painting. His green eyes were cunning, and he stared shrewdly at Maire. "You, on the other hand, are a different story."

"Who are you?" Maire demanded, rising to her feet. "What did you _do _to her? If you're the one who did this to her, I swear I'll" –

"I didn't do anything," the man interrupted. "_You _did, Maire. You put her through this."

"What?" Maire demanded.

"She came looking for you," the man said simply. "You said you would be back home within a few hours. When nightfall passed, she grew worried and came to the volcano herself. You caused this, Maire. And it's thanks to you that her life was ruined."

"What do you mean?" Maire's face had gone completely white.

The man laughed, and this time, it was a cold, jeering laugh that sent chills down Darius's spine. "You ruined your family. It is your birth that drove a wedge between her and her husband, which split your entire family apart. Your brothers were completely destroyed by not having a father figure. And it damaged your mother completely; she still hasn't recovered. All because of you."

"Who are you?" Maire whispered.

"Haven't you guessed?" the man laughed. "I'm your father, Maire. It's me you owe for every breath you take. Don't tell me you haven't wondered about me, or who I am? I am the ghost that haunts every corner of your mind." His eyes glinted maniacally. "And no matter how hard you try, you will never absolve yourself of the blame."

Darius felt his own blood boil at how manipulative this man was. _He's messing with Maire's mind, and she doesn't even know it. _He turned to face him.

"Then why did you ditch her and your family?" he demanded. "_You're _the one responsible for this, not her. This is ridiculous!" His voice rose.

"I will not have you interfering with my daughter," the man snarled. "Besides, it looks like _your _phantom has arrived!"

Darius whirled around. Someone else was walking towards him, bursting out of the earth mural. His jaw completely dropped.

Aria stood before him, looking even more beautiful than she did in person. Her pink Charmix gleamed in the dim light, and her hair was curled. But her gaze was bloodless and terrible, and her eyes burned with hunger as she stared at Darius.

"Aria," Darius whispered, backing up slowly. "Hi"...

"It's your fault," Aria spat. Her eyes bore into him, and he could see their blue depths reflecting like ice. "It's your fault this has happened to me!" She hurled a yellow beam at him.

Darius dodged, pulling out his sword. He stared up at Aria.

"Please," he said weakly, "I don't want to hurt you! Aria, stop this! Stop this pointless rage!"

"Come back?" Aria began to laugh. "Not after what you did to me! You failed to protect me from Daewon. You ruined my life!" She shot another solar flare at him.

Darius yelled as his entire body burned. He pushed back against the pain, trying hard not to sob. Above him, he could hear Aria cackling madly.

He could sense Aria gathering more energy in her palm. Darius stared up at her, and then bowed his head.

_No_, he thought. _I can't let her haunt me anymore. I have to let myself go from the lies I've told myself, and embrace the truth. _Standing up, he turned to face her.

"You're wrong," he said, the words echoing around the chamber. "It's not my fault."

"What?" Aria's eyes had narrowed, and she glared down at him.

"I said, it's not my fault," Darius repeated. Now he was staring at her in the eye, his body trembling but his voice growing stronger as he spoke. "It's not my fault that you failed to protect yourself. I'm sorry about what happened to you in your childhood, and I wish things were different. But you are the only one responsible for your future. Not me, not Daewon, not Maire. You." As he said it, he knew those words to be true.

"Daewon _destroyed _me!" Aria snarled. "It's his fault that I'm like this in the first place! And you helped him!"

"I did not," Darius said. He stared up at her. "I'll do everything I can to help you, Aria; I'm not giving up on you. But the onus doesn't rest on me. I can promise you that I will do everything I can to make you realize that. There is a way out, Aria. You and I will find it, together." His voice was a mere whisper now. "And that starts with not blaming everyone around us."

_Including Daewon_, Darius realized. Daewon had been as much a victim as the rest of them. No matter how wrongly he'd acted in the past, he ultimately hadn't been responsible for Aria's decline. They'd all made their own decisions, and it had cost them all in the end.

"Just so you know, Daewon, I forgive you," he said quietly. He looked up at Aria. "And I forgive you, too."

Aria immediately vanished, disappearing into smoke. Just like that; not even a trace of her was left behind. Darius stared up at where she had been, confused.

_She must've been a phantom_, he realized. _She was never here to begin with. _Then he caught the sound of screams behind him.

Maire was in a headlock; the man who claimed to be her father had trapped her. _She's being trapped by her own phantom_, Darius realized in horror. He began to run towards her, grabbing his sword.

"Maire, I'm coming!"

* * *

Leif's body trembled as he swam towards the Tower, his clothes weighing him down. His entire being was fighting for breath, and he felt exhausted. Almost as if he would never make it.

But he had to. He had to continue, for Sharzad's life was at stake. He clenched his spear, holding it tightly as he continued forward.

He hadn't been here in ages. The last time he'd come here, he'd been on a ship bound to the realm of Melody, desiring passage through the Infinite Ocean so as to escape Glacia. His parents' ship, to be exact.

And the ship had crashed.

The shipwreck was there. Leif stared down at it, swimming down to it. He knew he probably shouldn't, that he was wasting time just by doing this. But he couldn't stop. If he left this place without saying something, he would never forgive himself.

_Mother, Father_, he thought silently, closing his eyes as he laid his hands on the shipwreck. They were buried somewhere under there, though of course he didn't know where. _I need your help. I wish you weren't dead, that you could both help me. You're gone to the world. But I'm asking your permission, not just to avenge your death, but to find her. To bring her back and get her out of this place. Because…_ He drew in a breath. _Because I like her._

There it was; he had finally said it. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

Leif had never felt love before. He was only thirteen, after all. He'd had a few crushes back in middle school, before the shipwreck which had cost him all of his emotions.

But this was different. This was deeper, and went beyond physical attraction. And so he had to go forward. He had to save Sharzad's life.

He swam up towards the tower's entrance, listening first. Instinct told him to go in immediately and catch up with them, but the rational side of him was much more active; after all, it was the only thing that had governed him for the past six months. He needed a plan. Without a plan, he wasn't going to get anywhere.

And then he heard voices.

"If you don't give us yer riches right now, we're gonna kill ya on the spot."

"We don't _have _any money!" That was Sedna's furious voice. "And even if we did, we would never bow down to _thugs _such as you!"

Leif's mind whirled. It was just as he'd feared. The pirates were living in the Tower, and had come after Sedna and Sharzad. He stood quietly, hardly daring to breathe.

"Come here, girl," the voice became mocking. "Bet ya're from a very rich family, ain't ya?"

"No!" shouted Sharzad, though Leif heard the tremor in her voice. "If you won't leave us alone, then so be it! We're not giving up without a fight!"

Leif couldn't take it anymore. He sped into the Tower, holding his spear threateningly in front of him. The dark tower became clearer as he ran in.

He saw Sedna, her pose defiant as usual. He saw Sharzad, whose eyes lit up in astonishment as she stared at him. And then he saw the five pirates, or "thugs" as Sedna called them. They stared at him in surprise, taken by shock that Leif had come to their rescue.

And then they burst into laughter.

"Look at him," the lead pirate howled through his tears. "If it isn't the little runaway." He walked up close to Leif, leaning down; Leif instinctively shrank back. His breath stank of rotten fish as he whispered in his ear, "I only cut your tongue last time; I can cut off your arms an' legs now in one slice."

Leif winced. Ragnar Bloodaxe, the leader of this group, was known for his violence. Leif had no doubt that Bloodaxe would follow through with his threat. But that wasn't his concern now. He thought quickly back to his training as a warrior of the Adlivun Tribe.

All of the children went through training and learned how to hunt and fight. Leif was a terrible warrior, and his mentors had said as much, but now he could hear their voices: _Take your enemy by surprise. That's the best advantage you can have._

Without giving it any thought, Leif quietly angled his knee and kicked Ragnar in the gut.

The effect was instantaneous; Ragnar yelled and fell backwards. It became total mayhem from there. The other four pirates immediately stood up, firing their weapons at Leif.

But Sharzad was quicker. She dove in front of Leif, creating a shield that vaporized any dart or attack spell that came close. She looked towards Leif.

"I don't know how long I'll hold them," she admitted. Her face was filled with concern. "Leif, are you okay?"

Leif didn't know how to react. Here she was, right in front of him, and he had no clue what to tell her. He figured this wasn't a good time to take out his notepad.

"You shouldn't have come here," Sharzad told him. "This is too dangerous for you, Leif. You should've stayed home."

Leif's heart plummeted. Here he had come, all this way to find her, and she was telling him he should never have come.

He looked ahead. Sedna was in front of them, her expression fierce as she dueled three pirates at once. She was using the water around her to her advantage, and creating little currents here and there. None of the pirates' swords had yet pierced her, though Leif knew she couldn't fight all of them for long.

"I… can't… hold… this… much… longer"… Sharzad panted.

Leif looked towards her. He saw sweat pouring down her face, and knew she wouldn't be able to hold it. _Time for me to play my part. _He ran out of Sharzad's protective forcefield.

"What are you doing?" Sharzad screamed. "Leif, no!"

But he had already lunged himself at Bloodaxe. He was a warrior, without any magical abilities, so it would be easier to take him down.

But he had underestimated Bloodaxe's skill. The experienced pirate immediately pinned Leif down, his grin triumphant. Leif struggled under his grasp.

"I guess it's time to do it now," he whispered, pulling out his sickle. He traced it along Leif's legs.

Leif gasped, shaking uncontrollably. There was no way to escape Bloodaxe, who was intent upon making him suffer before he killed him. This was the end.

But then he realized something. His body was pinned down, but his hands were free behind his head. And he had a spear in his hands. But he would have to act quickly…

With the last of his strength, Leif grabbed his spear and crashed the blunt end over Bloodaxe's face.

The force made Bloodaxe crumble, temporarily stunning him. Leif pulled himself out from his grasp and stared down at Bloodaxe. He was now holding his spear the correct way, with the arrow over his face.

_I should do it_, he thought. _I should kill him. _He'd killed his parents, after all. Ambushed them in the middle of the Infinite Ocean, on Queen Isolde's orders. No one knew how they'd managed to get into the Infinite Ocean. Of course, since they didn't have Sirenix, they were unable to get back home.

No doubt Isolde had done that intentionally. Sent them to do her dirty work, and then sealed them off so she wouldn't have to reward them. Leif clenched his teeth, rage filling him at the thought of Bloodaxe's deception.

But he wasn't a murderer. He couldn't kill Bloodaxe, no matter how much he deserved it. And so, he backed away slowly.

A thump behind him told him that Sharzad had defeated the other pirate. She flew towards him, looking rather triumphant. "That'll keep him out for some time," Sharzad said. "Good job, Leif."

A sense of pride glimmered through Leif. He couldn't believe Sharzad had just _complimented_ him. _Maybe she does want me here after all. _He grinned at Sharzad, but the smile quickly left his face as Sharzad gasped. "Oh – no!"

Leif whirled around to see what was going on. A deep gash pierced Sedna's chest. She had fallen back, transformed into her civilian form. The three pirates shouted in glee, and ran towards her, shouting profanities in Glacian.

_No! _Anger shot through Leif, and he ran at them, dueling fiercely with his spear. Volts of purple lightning flew from Sharzad's hands, and Leif took a moment to admire her. _Wow… she's fierce… _She looked like a warrior princess every time she dueled, with her auburn hair flowing behind her and her silver vest gleaming so defiantly. She finished off two of the pirates with a final stroke.

"Okay," she said, taking in a breath. "Now what do we do about Sedna?"

Leif looked at Sedna. The woman was lying on the ground, blood all over her chest. _We need to get her to safety_, he realized.

Sharzad had realized the same thing, as she murmured to him, "Help me carry her." She picked Sedna up by the upper body, and Leif held her legs. Panting and struggling, the two teenagers walked up a set of spiral stairs, to the top of the tower. They eventually reached the top, and stared at what was around them.

The top of the dome was circular. It was white, and had a glass top which displayed the stunning beauty of the sky. The nighttime sky was filled with dancing auroras, and the music had grown even more intense as they'd walked up. Now Leif could practically hear the spirits amongst them.

"Look!" Sharzad pointed to the end of the tower.

Leif followed her gaze. He gasped as he saw what was ahead of them, his eyes going wide.

A sphere of ice sat atop a pedestal. The sphere was swirling with every color imaginable, reflecting the light of the auroras. It was the most stunning, divine item Leif had ever seen. He stared at it, transfixed by its beauty and power.

"Take it," Sharzad whispered.

As if in a dream, Leif walked slowly up to the pedestal. He held the ball of ice in his hands, closing his eyes. The colors beckoned to him, and he gasped.

He had been transported to the sky. The sky around him was dark, but the neon colors danced around him, shining brilliantly. He stared around, his eyes wide.

And then he heard them. Two people, a man and a woman, were flying towards him, smiling. The man had tawny hair and brown eyes, and the woman had long black hair and blue eyes. Both of them were smiling.

Leif stared at them, stunned. _That can't be…_

"Leif," the woman said, her eyes filled with tears, "You have done so well."

It was his mother. His mother, in the flesh and bone. His father was there as well. There was no trace of the injuries they'd sustained in the battle against the pirates; they all looked happy and well.

Leif still couldn't speak. All he could think was: _are you really here?_

"No," his mother said, "we are not truly here. We have been permitted to transgress from the Overworld for a short amount of time, just to speak with you. You're dreaming."

"If you have any questions, ask them now," his father added.

All Leif could think was, _why did you do it? Why did you take me away from Glacia when it was so dangerous?_

"Son, we had to," Leif's father said sadly. "In our day, we saw the genocide committed against the Panuk Tribe. We weren't fool enough to speak out against Isolde's regime, but she had eyes and ears everywhere, and we knew we'd be next. Your mother and I were Sirenix scholars, and so, we decided to smuggle ourselves, along with other political enemies of Glacia, to the Infinite Ocean. And we brought you along, too."

The ship. Leif remembered all of the men and women on board, all much older than him, how they'd drank and smoked like sailors. It had taken the innocence out of him. He swallowed, and thought, _But there is no way out of Glacia through the Infinite Ocean._

"Yes," agreed Leif's mother, "but we didn't know that at the time. Listen to me, Leif." Her eyes filled with tears.

"When I opened that portal for you to escape, it was for you and you only – none of the pirates could follow you there. I sent you to the Adlivun Tribe, for I knew this tribe was wise, as the oldest surviving tribe of Nunangat. I know what you've faced there; as the only Glacian in a Nunangatan tribe, you've faced nothing but prejudice and strife. But it will be worth it. Trust me. Leif, we want you to live. And we want you to continue with what you're doing. So go ahead. Continue working to save Nunangat, to save Glacia from the queen." She smiled at him. "And never stop painting."

"Go on, son," Leif's father said softly, patting him on the shoulder. "Always know we are proud of you."

Leif opened his eyes. Sharzad was there, in front of him. He walked towards her, holding the Spirit of the Arctic in his hands.

He knew what to do. Holding it down, he pointed it towards Sedna, concentrating all of his energy on the sphere.

He could feel the power, the warm healing energy of his ancestors as he poured it all down. The gash began to close up, and Sedna's eyelids fluttered.

"What"… she muttered, pulling herself to a sitting position. She stared at Leif. "What are _you _doing here?"

Leif was taken aback. What could he say to his chieftain, who'd always shown nothing but disdain for him? Sharzad came to his rescue.

"He came for us, Sedna," she said firmly. "Because he knew we were in trouble. He is just as much of a warrior as you or me."

Something glimmered in Sedna's eyes, and she bowed her head. "I see I was wrong." She looked up at Leif. "I thank you for your courage, Leif. Without you, we would have been defeated."

To hear praise from his chieftain, Sedna of all people, was the highest honor indeed. Leif smiled and held the Spirit out to her, which she took.

"What are we going to do about the pirates?" Sharzad asked.

"Here." Sedna clicked her fingers. A boom sounded below them, and Sedna smirked sardonically. "I sent them back to Glacia. I'm sure the Glacian authorities will find and imprison them. They'll likely claim that the queen made them go missing, but she'll deny the whole thing."

_Thank Njord_, thought Leif. He didn't want to kill the pirates, but he didn't want them here, tainting the Infinite Ocean any longer. If the Glacian authorities were the ones who dealt with them, that would be perfect.

"All right." Sedna opened the Sirenix Gate behind them, and nodded. "It's time for us to go."

* * *

Maire's knees trembled as her father stared down at her, dark and demonic. Everything had turned upside-down in one moment. "Dad, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Her father laughed cruelly. "Too late for that now," he snarled, and then he struck.

She did not resist as he grabbed her, twisting her arms and pinning her to the ground. She whimpered as he held her there, grinning mercilessly. "This is where it ends," he whispered, beating her to the ground.

She screamed as he hit her. His fist punched everywhere, but the only pain she felt was in her heart. It stabbed her like the hottest fire, and she cried out, her vision turning to darkness…

"Maire, I'm coming!"

Maire opened her eyes. Her father was glaring over at the warrior, his expression sardonic as Darius turned towards her. He began to laugh.

"You think you can save her, prince?" he smirked. "This isn't a test of combat. Even if you run that sword through me, nothing will happen. I am always here, and will always be here."

Maire's mind was whirling. _What do I do… what should I do? _She couldn't believe how badly she'd ruined everyone's lives.

_Yes_, a voice inside of her said. _You shouldn't believe it. Because… because it's not true._

She began to fit the pieces together, slowly understanding. Her father was wrong. It wasn't her fault that her mother and brothers had gone ahead and ruined their own lives. It wasn't even necessarily her father's fault. Sure, he'd ditched them, but it was they who chose to let it affect them negatively. Similarly to how Aria had let her parents' absence leave bitterness in her heart.

_After all_, thought Maire, _plenty of people are abandoned by one or both of their parents. It just takes a certain type of person to not let herself deteriorate, to allow herself to get help._

She gazed up at her father's face, the face she didn't even want to be distantly related with. Her voice grew stronger as she pulled herself up, out of his grasp.

"No, you will _not _always be here," she snarled. "In fact, you were _never _here. I never saw you once throughout my entire life – all I have are hushed-up memories from my brothers. But you know what? That's fine. I don't want a damn thing to do with you."

"What did you just say?" the man snapped.

"You're not my father!" Maire yelled. "Okay, you _are_, but I don't want anything to do with you! Nor should I!" Her voice grew stronger. "And you know what? I'm worth more than you. _Much _more, honestly. So you can kiss your sorry butt goodbye, 'cause you're done for." She held her hands together.

She felt all of the elements of Summa coming together in her hands, wind, fire, water, and earth, in a spinning wheel. She held them together and shot them at her father's face.

But he was quicker. "Not happening," he sneered, grabbing his sword. In a split second, he reflected it, and it flew in the opposite direction.

Maire watched in horror as the wheel of her own creation, meant to kill her phantom, shot straight towards her mother.

"No!" she screamed, diving straight into the wheel. There was silence as she collapsed onto the ground, all senses leaving her. She could vaguely make out Darius's screaming and her father's laughing, but nothing but peace filled her as she sank into the ground, next to her dormant mother. _At least I'm dying for the truth instead of living forever with my lies… _Blackness overcame her, and she breathed no more.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a red cocoon, pulsing with orange flames. _What… where am I? _She stared in bewilderment around the cocoon, and then at herself. A warm, moist breeze softly whipped by her shoulders, coating her body in orange sparkles. _What… what's happening?_

She felt her body morphing, something forming over her legs and then her torso. A set of olive-green shorts appeared, followed by a creamy yellow tunic that exposed her midriff. Streaks of fire burned her hair, and then she felt her red curls shifting, styling upwards and then falling down over her back. A green-and-gold crown of leaves framed her red hair.

_What's happening? _thought Maire. She had never experienced such a wondrous sensation, not even while transforming. _Could I possibly be… _She stared down at herself.

Something wet and cool washed over her neck and into her mouth. The water droplets left a lime green band with an emerald pouch at her throat. The earth solidified around her feet, and then she felt olive-green sandals snaking their way up her ankles like vines.

Something joyous filled her heart, and her smile stretched from ear to ear. Then her wings formed. Shaped like that of a dragon's wings, they furled brilliantly behind her, adorned with silver and gold petals. A pan-flute and fiddle sounded in the distance, and she gasped, tears filling her eyes.

With the forming of earth below her feet, the cocoon began to disappear, and she stared around. She was back in the cone-shaped room, only it looked more fantastic than it had before. The murals sparkled, and the cone had parted to open to the sky. She knew, without a doubt, that they were at the top of the volcano.

"Maire?" a voice below her called. Maire looked down to see her mother at her feet, blinking slowly. "My lille girl – Maire!"

"Mom?" Maire asked quietly, kneeling down to embrace her mother. Her mother slapped her hand and glared up at her.

"Ya tol' me ya were gonna only be gone fer a day!" she scolded Maire. "Here I was, worriet sick, waitin' for ya ta come 'ome! But then ya didn', so I tol' Cináed ta look aftah da boys, an' den I rushed ovah 'ere! Wherever 'ere is, anyways." She looked around in confusion. "What _is _dis place?"

"It's the Chamber of the Spirit," a voice behind her said. Maire turned around to see four fairies flying towards them. Each wore a dress that corresponded with the color of her element; it was not hard to figure out why they were here. She gasped as she saw Darius behind them, completely bruised but very much alive.

"Maire!" he gasped. "You're alive!"

"Yes," the yellow fairy said. "Not only did she stand up for the truth, but she also earned her Enchantix by sacrificing herself to save her mother." She smiled at Maire. "Your father has no grip over you anymore."

"What?" Maire's mother sat up, grabbing Maire protectively. "That good-fer-nothin' chile-abandonah was _here_?"

"No," the blue fairy said. "Neither of them was truly here. They manifested themselves as you both see them, in accordance with your deepest fears. But you both overcame them, and thus, passed the Test of Spirit."

"We did?" Darius breathed.

"Certainly." The fairy with the yellow dress smiled. "And we, the Keepers of the Elements, are here to purify you with what you have come for."

Maire looked at her mother, who was smiling. She backed away, but not before kissing her daughter on her cheek.

"Now, I don' preten' ta unnerstan' much ah dis defense businiss," she said, "but I know ya gone and done sumpin' brave. So go aead, Maire. I'm proud ah ya."

Maire grinned at her mother, feeling her heart swell up with more words than she could say. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she linked hands with Darius and turned towards the fairies, waiting for the ceremony to start.

* * *

The three of them landed in the cathedral. Sharzad gasped as she hit the ground, grazing her knee lightly. She looked over and saw that Leif had also fallen over, on his face.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, bending over. He nodded and stood up.

"There you are," a voice said. Agloolik was standing in front of them, panting. "I have been waiting for you. We must hurry; the cathedral is about to fall."

Sharzad looked up and saw he was right. The whole place was about to fall. Sedna handed the Spirit of the Arctic to Agloolik.

"Let's do this," she said.

"All right," Agloolik nodded. "I need you two to converge your fairy-dust. Leif"… he looked at the boy. "Do what you can."

Sharzad focused on her pendant. A red pouch of fairy-dust emerged from her choker, and she inspected it closely. It was in the shape of a diamond, with yellow, jagged bars around the side. Opening the lid to reveal lavender fairy-dust, she drew it in the shape of a lightning-bolt, and then poured it around the room.

She could see Sedna's pouch, a wolf-shaped purple-and-blue vial with sea-green sparkles. Green and lavender joined together, and Sharzad caught Sedna's eyes. The older girl actually smiled at her – a rare, genuine smile – as they pointed their combined fairy-dust to the disk of ice.

Agloolik held the Spirit of the Arctic above his head, channeling the energy. Rainbow lights swirled into the crypt, more energetic than Sharzad had ever seen before. She stared as the walls began to fuse together, and as the crypt began to reassemble.

She looked down to see Leif pointing towards the tunnel. _What does he want? _she wondered, following him. She flew down towards him, and looked at what he was pointing at.

She gasped. In the heat of the journey, she'd completely forgotten about the narwhal. Kiviuq was gazing up, his eyes astonished as he stared around the tunnel, sensing the energy. Sharzad flew down to him and placed her hands on his head.

"Hi, Kiviuq," she said. "Listen to me. We're going to free you from this prison and get rid of this enchantment that has held you here for so long. Are you ready?"

She stroked him slowly, feeling his warm power as he nickered. Then she had an idea. "Come here, Leif."

Leif cautiously moved towards the narwhal and placed his hands on him.

"I'm going to channel the energy from the Spirit," said Sharzad. "And I'm going to channel it through you."

Leif tilted his head. Sharzad could make out what he was thinking: _why me?_

"Because you've got ancestors with the Spirit," Sharzad said with a smile. "And I think they're more relevant to you than me." She closed her eyes, drawing in energy from the Spirit of the Arctic.

She sent a stream of rainbow energy through Leif, who gasped in amazement. Sharzad poured her fairy-dust over Leif and the narwhal, thinking, _that should cleanse them. _She fed the energy into them, fluttering over.

She conjured a lightning-bolt and struck the icy chain. It melted, the power of the Spirit taking them over. Neon color swirled around the three of them, and Sharzad saw the narwhal nicker over Leif. She watched as the narwhal towards Leif's bowed head, lightly touching his forehead with his horn.

And then it pierced him.

"Leif!" Sharzad flew to him. He'd fallen down, groaning and lying his head on the ground.

And then he looked up. His eyes were no longer stormy; in fact, they were clearer than she'd ever seen them. He looked at her quietly, and then whispered, "I can speak."

Sharzad stared at him. His tongue had fully grown back, and he was smiling. The first smile Sharzad had ever seen on his face.

_I cured him_, Kiviuq's voice whispered in her head. She turned around to look at the narwhal, who was nickering. _Like unicorns, our terrestrial counterparts, narwhals have immense powers over healing. And since you both saved me, I am forever in your debt. Ask me anything, and I'll do it._

"Then come with us," Leif whispered. "Let us go see the crypt."

Sharzad nodded, running forward. She turned towards the entrance of the crypt, and gasped.

The cathedral had been fully re-formed. Ancient stalactites hung from the newly-formed ceiling. The structure was held up with curved arches, gothic and magnificent. The floor looked beautifully-paved, a smooth, shining, reflective floor of ice. Green and purple sparkled everywhere, shining like the northern lights themselves.

"My goddess," Sedna whispered. "It's more beautiful than I've ever seen it before."

"It is," Agloolik said, and Sharzad turned to look at him. His clothes were now completely dry. His white beard had grown back to its full length, and he was wearing a clean tan robe with a sealskin coat on top. His eyes looked more determined as he looked at Sharzad.

"You saved this old man's life," he said. "I was about to give up. But it is thanks to you young ones that this crypt has been restored."

"And we'll fight against our enemies," Sharzad declared. "We will not be destroyed."

"No," agreed Leif, drawing towards her, "we won't."

Sharzad's heart fluttered. Now she could hear his voice, so warm and brilliant. A strong desire rose in her to kiss him, one that she'd never felt so urgently before.

But she didn't. For she knew that it would be a distraction from their mission, a detriment to what they were here for. And Nunangat's liberation had to come first. Swallowing, she turned towards Sedna, who gazed at them with narrowed eyes.

"Nice work." She clapped her hands together. "This is a breakthrough."

"And now, our next mission is to convince the Spring Soldiers to attack in two days from now," Agloolik added.

_The fight's not over yet_, Sharzad realized. The most difficult part was now approaching – they'd have to convince the Spring Soldiers that this was a cause worth fighting for. And to attack soon. For the quicker they saved Aria, the higher chance they had of freeing her from the spell.

_But we'll get there. _She saw Sedna, the fierce chieftain of the Adlivun Tribe, Leif, who'd dueled pirates to save them, and Agloolik, who now believed in their cause. _We'll convince them at last. _Determination rose in her heart.

_And then Glacia will fall._

* * *

The four fairies situated themselves around Maire and Darius. The yellow fairy stood in front of them, the red fairy to their right, the blue fairy behind them, and the green fairy to their left. Each had a solemn look on her face.

The fairy in front of them, the youngest of the group, created a sphere in her hands. She looked to be about ten years old, though Maire knew she was in reality much older than that. _Must be part of the glamour of the ritual._ She wore an almost translucent, swirling yellow dress, and her long blond curls whipped behind her. Her skin was as white as the clouds above them, and her sky blue eyes were playful as she turned towards them.

"We take air with our first breath," she said in a light, sweet voice. "It represents spring, maidenhood, and the beginning of life, a new dawn. Face towards me, your east, and you shall find yourself liberated by it. It represents freedom and creativity, but it also carries the vices of fickleness and rebelliousness, which you faced in the Chamber of Air.

"I, Áine _dos elementos_, hence bestow upon you the _Caeli de Cesión_, the wind that shall set you free and open your hearts!"

Maire felt the wind whipping past her, and cried out in joy. It was the most liberating sensation she had ever felt. Closing her eyes, she thought to herself, _I'm free!_

A purple arc now connected Áine and the earth fairy. The wind soon dissipated, and then Áine motioned to turn to their right. Facing the south, Maire saw the red fairy step forward, holding another sphere in her hands. Her hair was red and wavy, though a shade darker than Maire's own hair, and her eyes were bright amber, fiercely staring back at them. She wore a fiery red dress that fell over her tanned knees, and looked to be only slightly older than Maire.

"Fire warms our souls all throughout the year," she said in a warm, bright voice. "It represents summer, coming of age, and passion. It is the element of the brave of heart, and also represents love. But in order to master this element, you had to face your anger in the Chamber of Fire."

_No wonder I felt so angry_, Maire thought. _I'm so glad I got past that. _The fairy continued to speak, her eyes warm as she gazed at them.

"I, Brigit _dos elementos_, hence bestow upon you the _Ignis de Iluminación_, with which you shall find it in yourselves to love and blaze trails forward!"

The warmest fire burned through Maire's heart, and she gasped in happiness. She felt as if she could do anything, that she was unstoppable. She gazed at her mother, who was looking at her with love in her eyes, and at Darius, the boy who shared this quest with her.

Another purple arc formed between Áine and Brigit. Brigit nodded for them to turn to the right, to the west. Maire turned to face the blue fairy, who was noticeably older than Brigit but did not look aged. Her hair was the longest, a black silk that fell to her knees. She had teal blue eyes and a dress of the same color, one that flowed like a river. Her cool skin rippled as she gazed into Maire's eyes.

"Water is the most soothing element of them all," she said in a flowing, pure voice. "We drink it, bathe in it, and relax against its current. It represents autumn, the peak of fertility, compassion, and flexibility. But it also represents high levels of sensitivity, which is not always a good thing, and a deep sense of grief. In order to conquer this element, you had to face your grief in the Chamber of Water.

"I, Lí Ban _dos elementos_, hence bestow upon you the _Agua sen Adulteración_, which shall purify you and fill you with compassion!"

Cool liquid flowed through Maire, and she gasped in delight. She felt absolved of all sins, shining brilliantly above all. Kindness for all flowed through her: empathy for Aria, and affection for her mother. _I didn't know it felt so good to care about others. _She heard Darius's laugh next to her. A second arc formed, connecting Lí Ban to Brigit and completing three-fourths of the circle.

She didn't need to be told to turn this time. Facing the north, she saw the oldest fairy, the fairy of the earth. Her hair was white and flowing, and she had pale brown skin. Her emerald green eyes shined at them, omnipotent. Her dress was the simplest of all of them, a green, earthy color that appeared soft and malleable.

"Earth is the foundation of our lives," she said in a deep, wise voice. "It is where we return to after our deaths, and where all that has ever existed lies down to rest. It represents winter and old age, but it also represents stability, steadiness, and wisdom. However, it also represents a sense of narrow-mindedness, stubbornness, and resistance to change, which you had to overcome in the Chamber of Earth."

_So that's what the Test of Earth was about_, thought Maire. _I can't believe I thought it was the easiest one! _The fairy continued speaking, her voice an aged echo.

"I, Danu _dos elementos_, hence bestow upon you the _Terra do Titor_, which shall ground you and fill you with understanding and wisdom!"

Maire felt the earth below her more keenly than ever before, holding her to her feet. For it was her mother, the mother of all beings, the creator of the world. The circle was now completed, and the final purple arc flew from Lí Ban to Danu.

_Stability is one thing I've never had in my life_, she thought. _I'm so glad I have it now. _Sighing, she smiled at Danu, who nodded solemnly at her.

"Turn your gaze to the sky," she said, "above you."

Confused, Maire looked above her head. A glowing white sphere was above her head, shining brilliantly. The four fairies spoke together, in perfect unison.

"Spirit binds us together, bringing us the ultimate righteousness. We therefore connect you with the _Sancte Spiritus_, so that you shall forever hold the truth in your hearts!"

The white sphere plunged into the two of them, and Maire gasped at the weightlessness. She felt nothing but joy filling her, happiness and love. She heard Darius's laugh next to her, filled with emotion.

The white finally disappeared, and Maire turned towards him. All of his wounds had disappeared, and he was fully clothed again. "Hello," he grinned, smiling at her.

Danu walked towards them.

"Here we are," she said, holding out a chest. Maire opened it. Inside were the four jewels they had collected, including a fifth, white one. Maire took the chest, gazing at Danu.

"You shall use this to activate the enchantment for your friend," she said. "When you activate the spell, make sure each jewel faces a certain direction: air to the east, fire to the south, water to the west, and earth to the north. Spirit should be at the center. Use your circle to liberate, empower, purify, and solidify your friend."

"Thank you," Maire breathed. "We'll do our very best with it."

"Yes," said Darius, taking Maire in his arms. "We absolutely will."

And suddenly they were kissing. The box between them, they held each other tight, as if they could never let go. Maire felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy to be with you," she whispered.

"And you will always be with him, as long as you hold to what's right," Danu smiled. "Now, go on. I believe you have a friend to rescue."

"Yes." Maire looked to her mother, who was also smiling. Lightly, she took her arm.

"Let's go home," she said.

* * *

**End of Part II.**


	20. Chapter 20: Flight of the Angel

**The countdown is here! We're almost at the final hour, at the final test of Aria and her friends' strength. But they still have quite a bit more ways to go…**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_Priestess Atete tipped her head. "Tracking spells are very difficult to complete. It requires complete mental focus, as well as a deep understanding of the in question. I only know of one person who has mastered this, and that is the former High Priestess of Rêve. But even she did not have complete control over it. In fact, the last time she ever cast this spell was when she tried to locate Queen Isolde. But the spell was too strong, and she died in the effort."_**

**_"Thanks," Aria said rather belatedly, not meeting Angéle's eyes._**

**_"You're welcome," Angéle said. Suddenly, her body let out a spasm and she gasped, falling onto the bed._**

**_"What?" Aria was immediately above Angéle. "What happened?"_**

**_"I'm fine," answered Angéle, turning on her back so she could face Aria. "These spasms have been coming often in the past week. I sometimes lose breath, and I feel completely drained."_**

**_"Why?" Aria demanded._**

**_"I don't know," Angéle said, but Aria saw a flicker in her eyes. Angéle was lying. She was ill, and knew full well why._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ "_****_You shouldn't be my friend," Angéle gasped. "I don't want to hurt you."_**

**_ "_****_Hurt me?" Aria's tone was of utter disbelief. "What are you talking about?"_**

**_ "_****_I don't want to talk about it," Angéle cried. "Please, just go."_**

**_Aria glared at her, and then stormed towards the door. She heard her slam it shut and lay down, her head still aching just as much as it had before._**

**_She had no idea whether Aria would ever speak to her again, or why she was hurting so much. All she knew was that she was going just as insane as her mother had before her last breath._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Aria pushed the door open. There lay Angéle, her white dress nearly in tatters. Aria stared at her for a moment, shocked at the person she saw._**

**_Her normally gleaming skin was dull and lethargic. Her hair was a mess, completely tangled and limply falling at her shoulders. But it was her eyes that shocked Aria the most. They were dull and pained, completely broken._**

**_Aria drew closer to Angéle, resting her hand on her head. To her complete annoyance, Angéle didn't relax against her touch. Instead, she pulled away even further._**

**_ "_****_Stop!" Aria ground her teeth in frustration. "What's the use of being here if you won't take my help?"_**

**_ "_****_I can't have your help," Angéle said weakly. "I don't… deserve it. Please, Aria. I just want you to leave me alone."_**

**_ "_****_Not happening." Aria glared down at Angéle, who could only stare feebly back at her._**

**_ "_****_Why are you so ill?" she demanded. "What's happening to you?"_**

**_When Angéle didn't respond, Aria gnashed her teeth. "Damn it, Angéle, I'm trying to _****help****_ you! Just tell me what's going on!"_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"I need help," Angéle said desperately. "The time is almost up."_**

**_"Yes, you have eight days and seven nights left to complete the task," Desirée said matter-of-factly. " It has taken you until now to realize the dire circumstances."_**

**_"But I can't use my magic anyways," Angéle protested. "How on earth do you expect me to complete the task?"_**

**_Desirée flicked her hair back. "How many times to tell you, Angéle? This test does not require magic. Sure, it would be _****helpful ****_to have magical ability, but you do not _****need ****_it." She looked at Angéle gravely. "And yet, you do not focus your energy on this task. What can I possibly do to help you, after that?"_**

**_"I… don't know," said Angéle, feeling faint._**

**_"You are the only one who can help yourself at this point, Angéle," Desirée said sternly. "I can do no more. Either you pass the task or you don't."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: FLIGHT OF THE ANGEL

_2 days until…_

Angéle was lying in her bed when Aria opened the door, walking across the threshold to her.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly; there was a silence. For a second, she thought Angéle was asleep and hadn't heard her. But then she saw her slowly turn her head, grimacing, as if even that took the greatest effort.

"Fine," she breathed.

Aria sat on the bed next to her; Angéle didn't protest. She began to stroke Angéle's hair, wincing at how tangled it'd become. Angéle had always been effortlessly beautiful, but now, she looked simply dull, with no future ahead of her.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on," she whispered, her voice merely an echo.

There was another silence. Then Angéle murmured, her voice barely audible, "You shouldn't."

"Why not?" Aria demanded. "What if I care about you, more than I've ever cared for anyone else? What if I think you're sweet and generous and loving? What if I" –

She stopped short, her cheeks turning red as she swallowed her words. Angéle didn't inquire; she was either too weak or didn't want to know. Aria felt her pulling away slightly, her breath coming out in sharper gasps.

"Come on." Aria pulled at her friend's arm. "We're going to go."

"I _can't_," Angéle said, and the way she said it, Aria knew it was final. And that there was nothing she could do to change her friend's mind.

"I'll go, then," she whispered, heading out the door and closing it. She sighed as she entered her own room, her confused mind whirling.

_What has happened to you?_

* * *

The walls were made of ice. Icy stroked the sides, taking pleasure in the iciness of the crevasse walls, the frigid world all around her. For once, she had come to the place where she truly belonged, the place that she loved.

_And I shall find my mother here. _Heart filled with bitterness, she stared up at the sky.

She knew little about her mother, other than the fact that she'd abandoned her. At least, that was what her father had told her. She'd been raised by him, a direct descendant of the Ancestral Witches, a powerful trio of sorceresses that was part of the powerful Sekuko family in Whisperia.

Icy – or Yuki, as she'd been known as back then – had been born in Year 960, the eldest of three sisters. Or, to put it more accurately, _half_-sisters. For Stormy, known as Raikou, was the daughter of Hotaru Tanaka, a storm-witch, and Darcy, back then Sunako, was the daughter of Rin Nakamura, a night-witch. All three sisters had been sired by Izō Sekuko, the lord of the Sekuko province in Whisperia and a direct descendant of the Ancestral Witches. Stormy and Darcy's mothers had always been around to look after the girls, until their deaths about twelve years prior.

But not Icy's mother. She'd never even met her, not once in her life. She'd been obscured in mystery, mystery which soon turned to hatred. For why was it that she was the only witch who'd never known the love of a mother? She'd never stopped taunting her sisters about how soft they were, for their parentage had certainly made them softer than her.

Her mother had abandoned her. Icy's father had told her, when she was a little girl, that she would never see her mother. He explained that her mother was mentally ill, and that he'd had to rescue her as a little child and bring her back to Whisperia. Icy, of course, had refused to believe it, saying that her mother couldn't have possibly left her like that. Her father had responded by flying her to the obscure realm of Glacia, where she'd seen the blue ice blocking all entry into the realm, and then she'd wept and wept in her father's arms.

She had never cried – not since then. While Stormy and Darcy had played with their mothers, Icy had developed her skills. Her father had taken her, every day, to learn how to wield her magic and perform attack spells and all the secrets his ancestors had held long ago. Her sisters had later joined her, seeing the value in learning such skills, but her head-start made her the most powerful of the trio. She had powerful magic, fairy and warlock magic in her blood.

For her mother was the Queen of Glacia. The formidable empress of both Glacia and Nunangat, she held an immense power over all spheres of magic. And her father was the descendant of the Ancestral Witches. Although blood didn't guarantee skill, it certainly didn't hurt, and Icy had risen to become one of the most powerful witches in all the realms.

She smiled, feeling the Freezix power within her veins. It emboldened her, making her powerful and strong. For a time, she'd feared that her powers would be gone forever, lost with her dream of conquering the realms. But no more. With this new power, power that only existed in Glacia, she and her sisters would rise above all realms.

And punish Icy's mother for deserting her.

The thought made Icy's mouth water, and she closed her eyes, ready to complete the conquest, one that had been the mission of her life.

* * *

Angéle sat up straight, her heart beating. She stared around at the room, panting at the sudden movement. Her mind was going haywire, and she bowed her head, crying silently.

Today was Trimensis 20. The final day. The day she would cause everyone great pain by her mere existence. She could already feel it, the hallucinations coming to destroy her mind.

_I can't stay here_, she realized. She got up, wildly searching for her coat. _Where is it? _In frustration, she everything from her closet onto the floor, groping until she finally found it. _Thank Mierve._

She climbed down the steps, towards the landing. The castle walls were silent as she made her way down the steps, to the other floors. She turned to the right, finding a hidden exit that only she and a few of the other servants knew about; a tunnel from the second floor that was just wide enough to squeeze through. She made it through the tunnel, blinking as she gazed at the snowy world.

Isolde didn't know about this exit. But even if she did, there was a good chance she would never have installed a guard there, anyways. She didn't expect her servants to escape, mainly because there was nowhere to go. There was no way of escaping the realm; it wasn't even possible to go far from the castle. This was the coldest and snowiest part of the entire realm. Should a blizzard hit at any given moment, the escapee would be dead…

That was what Angéle was hoping. She would be dead, long before Isolde ever found that she was missing. She trusted Aria not to tell Isolde, as she knew Aria wouldn't want her to be punished.

It hit her suddenly, like a sharp icicle. _I won't ever see Aria again. _She bowed her head, crying silently. She wished more than anything that she could take Aria with her.

But she didn't want Aria to share in her fate. She wanted Aria to live, to someday get out of this place. And that would be impossible if she was dead.

_I'm sorry, Aria_, she thought, trudging down the snow-laden road to find her final resting place.

_It's for your own good…_

* * *

"Are we ready?" Saraswati asked.

They were in the Temple of the Thirteen Realms. Daewon stood next to Arishtat, Maire and Darius stood together, and Atete stood behind the fire. They all gazed forward at the high priestess as she stood in front of the fire, frowning. "Let me see your items." She nodded to Daewon first.

Nervously, Daewon took out the hairs Cixi had given him, the hairs of betrayal. _How many more are there like this?_ He watched as Saraswati took them in her hands, her eyes narrowed.

"One hundred percent hers," she said. "And under what circumstance did you acquire them, Daewon?"

Daewon swallowed. _I don't want to tell them…_ But he knew he had no choice; Saraswati's steel eyes, piercing straight to his mind, already knew the answer. He sighed. "I got them from the girl Aria cheated with me on."

Saraswati nodded. "What exactly did you talk with her about?"

Daewon took a breath in. _I learned so much I would never have learned before. _His eyes rested on Darius, the boy who'd also shared Aria's affections. And for once, Darius didn't look away. They stared at each other for a brief moment, almost man-to-man, before Daewon spoke.

"Aria cheated her just as much as she cheated me," he answered. "She dumped everything on her and left her in the mud. And she's been hit pretty badly." _More badly than I ever was._ "We – we shared a connection, one that we never would've shared before. I really wrote her off before this, but now, after meeting her, I'm glad I did."

"Yes," Saraswati nodded. "And you, Maire?" She turned towards the redheaded girl, who carried a book in her arms.

"This is the Helian Book of Faithfulness," Maire said. "Aria's spirituality. Although she was never all that religious, this was a gift from her father, which she promptly sent back."

"A gift from the heart." Saraswati nodded. "Do you know why she sent it back?"

"It was an insult," Darius answered. "She loathed her parents to the point where she didn't want to keep anything of theirs. And so she gave it back."

_Bitterness eats this girl from the core_, Daewon realized. However bitter he'd been about Aria, that was nothing compared to what this girl was doing to herself. In that moment, he felt an immense amount of pity towards Aria.

_We'll save her_, he thought. _Save her from herself, so she doesn't have to keep on doing this. We'll manage._ A slow stream of hope grew through him.

"In any case, I am happy to see you all back here," Saraswati said. "You all have arrived back from your respective missions, safe and sound, with the item you endured to find."

"I'm not sure I would say 'safe and sound', per say," Darius said jokingly. "I mean, we ended up in a lot of scrapes." He let out a sigh. "Let me be the first to tell you, it's not fun falling down a volcano."

"But you got through it," Saraswati answered. "You braved through everything, and, through all travail, you got what you came for. Maire and Darius, you fought your fears and, instead of settling for lies, found the truth. And Daewon and Arishtat, you learned the importance of forgiveness, the power of letting guilt and resentment go. This trip has been a success in more ways than one – it was successful in the sense that you found the item you were searching for, but you also made tremendous strides in personal growth as well. I can wholeheartedly say that I am proud of all of you."

_Wait, did she seriously just say that? _Daewon stared at Saraswati. _She – the High Priestess of all realms – is _proud _of us? _That seemed too good to be true. _She's proud of us – why, three days ago, she was just yelling at us…_

But now the inevitable had come. It was time for the invocation; they now had to cast the tracking-spell to find Aria and Isolde. The most difficult leg of their mission thus far had come.

"This is what I want you to do," Saraswati said. "Darius and Arishtat, you will stand behind Maire and Daewon, respectively, and provide encouragement whenever necessary. Daewon, Atete, and Maire, I want you to form a triangle around the fire and levitate each of your respective items in front of you. We will have to harness all the power of these items into the fire, which shall show us her location. It shall come with us on a torch to Glacia, and it shall be used to create a portal. Without that, we will never be able to get past the barrier Isolde put upon her realm." She nodded at the two fairies and the wizard. "Ready?"

"Ready," said the three of them in unison. Daewon held Atete's hand on the left, and Maire's hand on the right. He levitated the hairs in front of them, watching black and gold curl endlessly together, in an infinite loop of betrayal and loss.

Saraswati flew above the fire and hovered there, her bare feet teasing the flames. Her expression was decidedly grave as she watched the three of them.

"This is going to be difficult," she said. "It is one of the most dangerous spells ever cast. It is particularly dangerous for Daewon and Maire, as if you don't get past your emotions for Aria, they will eat you alive. Quite literally." Her brown eyes skewered them. "Are you sure you're ready?"

_There's no turning back now_, thought Daewon. He had known, from the moment he'd professed his love for Arishtat, that there was no stopping this. _It's now or never._ He nodded.

"We're ready," Maire declared fiercely.

"Then go!" Saraswati commanded. "Focus all of your energy on each other, and give each other as much power as you can. Above all, never let our target overwhelm your mind!"

Daewon focused his sonar energy on Atete and Maire, hearing music sing above them. An indigo gaze shone over him. He could see and feel Atete's blue aura and subliminal energy, Maire's reddish-orange aura and elemental energy. Saraswati focused her powers.

"Now!" she yelled, and the fire singed her toes. Heat rose in the room as the hairs twisted above Daewon, rising up to Saraswati as she held them high above her head, energy soaring through the room.

"Physical sphere! Do manifest thyself and show us Aria's earthly presence, where she is and how she has become!" She thrust a white flare of energy at Daewon.

Daewon shouted in pain. Something bitter and sharp froze him, and he could feel his entire self exploding with icy-hot agony. _This is worse than getting pulled into that whirlpool…_ Memories of Aria flashed through his mind.

He saw her next to him, charming and seductive. Heard her powerful voice through the air, smelled her jasmine perfume, felt her hand in his. Tasted her lip gloss, intoxicating and sweet and wonderful. Grief tore through him, threatening to pull him apart –

"No!" Saraswati shouted. "You cannot let her pain consume you, Daewon! This is where it'll end! Think of the future! What your plan is to stop her end!"

Daewon couldn't listen. He was too wrapped up in his pain, the fire eating him from the inside. _Make this end, make this end…_ Suddenly, he heard Arishtat's voice.

"Don't let go, Daewon!" he cried. "If you let the pain she inflicted on you destroy you, then you'll never be able to live! We need each other! Please, don't let your rage kill you!"

_He's right_, Daewon realized. _I can't let the pain control me._ He focused his energy on pulling himself out of her presence, out of her betrayal, out of her life. _You don't control me anymore! _Fire sparked through, and then the pain diminished, still extant but manageable.

His senses came back. He could clearly see where he was, feel the energy and the people around him. And then he gazed up at the hairs above. Shining with Saraswati's white powers and his indigo, they began to swirl, falling softly towards Daewon.

Maire's grip on his hand tightened as they stared at the fire. An image had appeared within the flames, one of Aria lying huddled in snow, her skin paler than Daewon had ever seen before. He could feel the coldness of her skin and smell her obvious lack of hygiene. He felt rough skin, the coldness of the wind behind.

_What's happened to her?_ thought Daewon, shocked. She must be in really bad shape if she's not even applying her beauty standards anymore. He squeezed Maire's hand, too, imagining the shock and pain she'd gone through by seeing that.

He fed more energy into the two women on either side of him, preparing for the next test. _This is draining my powers very fast..._ But he had no choice.

_We have to keep going on…_

* * *

Aria stared desperately at the window, looking for an answer. An answer to why Angéle was pushing her away, exactly when she needed her the most. She was so ill and weak, after being in this castle for so long. And yet, when Aria tried to speak to her, she would brush it off and ignore her, even though she clearly was not okay.

Aria was surprised at how much she cared. After all, just a week ago, she wouldn't have noticed anyone other than herself; she would've just sat around, wallowing in self-pity. She wouldn't have even noticed if Angéle had combed her hair a different way or if she was wearing a different dress.

But now Aria felt it. It went beyond any attraction she'd ever felt in her life, beyond any feelings of desire or passion. It was something much fiercer, something she'd never felt in her life. And now, she knew what it was.

_I'm in love with her. _The words had never rung truer in her mind. _I love her more than anyone else in this world. _She stared out the window, at the snow falling on the ground.

_I have to tell her. _Her legs trembled as she thought of telling Angéle; she couldn't bear the thought of being rejected. _But I have no choice. She anyways isn't speaking to me. If I tell her how much I care for her, at least there's a chance she'll listen._

She climbed off her bed, sprinting towards the door and into the hall. She paused at Angéle's room.

"Angéle?" she called. No response. _Huh, that's weird. _She'd have expected a weak cry at the very least. Cautiously, she pushed the door open and turned on the light.

And gasped at what she saw in front of her.

Angéle's room was disarray. Her normally made bed was rumpled, and there were clothes strewn everywhere on the floor. Only the harp remained intact. But worst of all, there was no one there. The person she was looking for was out…

"Angéle!" Aria ran out of the room. She tore down the hall, desperately trying to figure out where Angéle could've gone. _Where is she? _She stopped at the window, staring blindly out. In the distance, she thought she could see a figure, no more than a dot, out in the cold.

_That's her. _Gut feeling gave way to instant reaction, and she pelted down the stairs, taking them four at a time. _She's gone somewhere outside. _Now how was she going to get there?

She reached the second floor, but found there was no way to get down to the first floor. An icy barrier blocked her way down. With a frustrated hiss, she headed towards the entrance to the second floor, staring around. _Where could she have gone?_

There was no way to break the glass window. It was encased in spells, so that no one would escape. Aria paced around, trying to find a place to leave. Without looking where she was going, she walked into a wall.

The force of it didn't hit her. Rather, she had not walked into the wall, but _through _it. She blinked as she stared at the tiny room she'd now entered.

There was a small tunnel. It was tiny, and Aria knew she'd have difficulty squeezing through it. It must've been no problem for Angéle, who was so skinny that she could practically span her waist with both of her hands. But there was no way around it. She ducked into the tunnel.

She pushed herself through, willing herself not to get stuck. _Come on, come on… _She pushed and heaved as quickly as she could.

Suddenly, gravity took over, and she gasped as she zoomed down the slide. It was the scariest, most uncomfortable sensation she'd ever experienced. _How does anyone do this? _Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her; within seconds, she was out of the chute and into the snow.

Aria let out a sneeze as she landed on her face. The air was _cold_; she wished she'd thought to bring a jacket along with her. But it was too late now. Gasping, she picked herself up.

She squinted. From afar she thought she could still make out Angéle, a tiny speck ahead of her. _Please let that be her… _Running as fast as she could through snow, she ran towards Angéle, her first and only ever love.

* * *

"Next!" Saraswati shouted.

Maire watched as Aria's diary soared up from above Atete, twirling over Saraswati's hands. A blue aura covered the book as Saraswati pointed its power down at Atete.

"Mental sphere! Do manifest thyself and show us Aria's subliminal presence, how her mind has been corrupted by crookedness and lies!" She shot a ray of energy back at Atete.

Atete gasped, collapsing to the floor. Maire's grip on her hand nearly faltered as the woman fell.

"Do not break the circle!" Saraswati shouted. "Hold tight! You cannot let her disappear into the depths of mental despair!"

It was the exact same as with Daewon. Atete was sobbing, her head overloading with pain. Maire sent all the energy she could into the woman, controlling the fire around them.

She pushed the fire's heat into Atete, hoping to melt away her mind's collapse. But it was doing nothing. Atete's head was spinning with all of Aria's horrifying thoughts; the suddenness of its weight was too much for her to handle.

_What are we going to do? _Maire thought, looking helplessly at Daewon. What's going on in her mind? Why is Aria so... ruined?

His eyes seemed to convey it to her. _We have to keep on forcing energy onto her_, she realized. _Which would be the best element to send to her?_

She couldn't send fire, as it hadn't worked before; nor could she send wind, which would only reverberate her thoughts even more. Water might cleanse her thoughts, but there were few molecules in the air for her to work with. _There's only one choice, then._ She focused her energy on the ground.

The earth below them solidified, and Atete gasped. Maire sent all of the grounding she could, forcing Atete to pull herself out of Aria's head. _It's not _your_ mind! _she thought, sending that into her power and expression. She could hear Daewon's voice singing a soft lullaby, one that eased Atete out of herself and allowed her to concentrate her powers on the diary.

And just like the image that had appeared in the flames, Maire felt something in her head. She could hear Aria's very thoughts, both her conscious and subconscious, echoing through her mind. Waves of resentment, bitterness, sadness, and fear… and something else. Confused, Maire felt it strumming through her own mind, and gasped.

_It's _love_!_ But how could that be? Aria couldn't possibly be in love – it was simply impossible! _Narcissists can't fall in love…_ She looked at Atete and saw that she shared the same startled expression as well.

"And now," Saraswati called, "for the final one!"

Maire looked up at Saraswati. Her breath was heaving, and she looked magically drained and ill, something she'd never seen before. In that moment, she realized it wasn't going to work. "It's too dangerous to continue!" she shouted.

"We cannot stop here, not when we've come this far!" Saraswati shouted. Maire watched as Saraswati pulled the Book of Faithfulness into the air, focusing her own white light on it. "Send me your energy, Maire!"

_I have no choice._ Maire sent a wave of red-hot flames into the Book. Saraswati closed her eyes.

"Spiritual sphere! Do manifest thyself and show us the sole unadulterated part of the Trinity, the one that changes not even upon death! Let us recognize Aria in her purest self, one that can never be changed or denied!"

Maire braced herself for the pain Atete and Daewon had gone through. _I have to handle it, I know I can… _She closed her eyes.

It didn't come. Instead, she gasped in confusion, feeling something warm and light enter her being.

The essence of invigorating air, passionate flame, soothing water, and stoic earth came over her, filling her with spiritual height. _My power sources…_ She felt something release inside of her, something liberating and true to every self.

An indescribable feeling came over her. It was one of pure release and righteousness, of knowingness and unknowingness at the same time. She was not limited to one body, one mind; instead, she was everything and everyone. The entire world was her, and she could not be anything else.

"Maire!" Saraswati shouted. "Your spirit is slipping away!"

But she couldn't feel anything other than joy. She did not think of any of her earthly constraints. She did not remember that she had family, friends, or love. What was all of that, in the face of pure spiritual relief? For this was nirvana, something she had never experienced and would never experience unless she stayed here. There was nothing else.

"Maire!" a familiar voice shouted behind her. She blinked as a deep boy's voice cried out, filled with raw emotion and pain. "I can't lose you! You can't lose yourself to this! Think of our future together! Think of Aria!"

_Aria… _Immediately, her mind came back, conjuring a girl who was beautiful and powerful, yet fragile on the inside. _Is that... she's..._

"It's not your time yet!" Darius shouted. "Don't let Moria take you!"

And then she pulled out of it. She opened her eyes, seeing Atete and Daewon and Saraswati all stare at her, their faces deathly pale with horror, her magical energy having ceased to add anything to the fire. _I'm back…_ She sent a burst of heat, air, earth, and water molecules into the Book.

Something rippled with them, a feeling of sunshine and the sound of vocals through the air. These were Aria's power-sources, but this time, they did not overwhelm Maire. The same feeling of joy came over her, but it was not intoxicating, nor did it make her lose herself. After all, it was Aria's spirit, not her own, that she felt so tangibly through her soul.

A frosty chill bit the air. In confusion, Maire stared in front as Aria's emotions compressed through the air again, her spirit entangling them all. _What's happening? Are we getting a reading on where she is? What is she –_

Suddenly, the fire exploded. Maire screamed as it shot into the sky, pulling back.

"What's happening?" shouted Daewon.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Maire yelled. Flames charred the stone walls, and she watched in horror as a fireball hit Saraswati. The old woman shouted in pain and began to fall, straight towards the fire.

"No!" shouted Atete, and a blue ray of energy emerged from her chest. She grimaced, trying her hardest to hold Saraswati up, but the physical force of her weight tolled her powers. "We – can't – let – her – fall" –

An earsplitting crash nearly made Maire let go of Daewon and Atete; she only held on just in time. _We can't break the circle… _She watched as an indigo energy enveloped Saraswati too, Daewon helping the Rêvian priestess so she didn't bear the burden alone.

_I have to stop this_, Maire realized. _Pretty soon, this fire is going to be deadly._ They couldn't let the fire consume this ancient building; without it, all of their plans were for naught. _I have to control the fire!_

She was the only one who could do anything. As an elemental-fairy, she had the power to harness the flames, effectively pulling the energy out of their veins. _I must do this…_ She concentrated hard.

The heat burned back at her, blazing with the power of a thousand sins. She felt Aria's agony blast her, her physical and mental and emotional turmoil. Only the spirit stayed undisturbed, as it would throughout all of time.

_That's it!_ Maire realized. _The key to stability! _She focused on the constancy of the spirit, the pure reservoir that resided in each person, no matter how broken or corrupt.

Something began to change. The heat began to subside, and the fire began to lose its heat, weakening and dying. Mire focused her energy, willing the fire to disappear.

"Don't… get… rid… of… fire!" Atete panted. "We need it!"

_She's right_, thought Maire, a jolt coming to her mind. _All I need to do is contain it. _She sent heat back into the fire, enough to stabilize it but not enough to make it go wild again. _There, let it stay preserved in that area… _She created a protection sphere around the fire, making sure it would not spread past the shield she'd created.

Daewon and Atete's energy reached its limit, and Saraswati crashed to the floor. Maire ran up to the old woman in horror, letting go of the wizard and fairy's hands. "Are you all right?" she shouted.

"Yes," the witch panted. "I am all right." She tried to get up, but Atete stopped her.

"That was some magic!" Darius ran up to Maire, wrapping her from behind. "What were you doing?"

"We felt Aria," Maire answered. "All of her." She saw Arishtat embrace Daewon, and Atete extend her hand towards Saraswati, pulling her off the floor. "But there's one problem." She frowned at Saraswati. "Where is she?"

"I have a location," Saraswati panted. "I will be able to create a portal to her once we enter Glacia. Now that I know where the ancient Glacian fortress is hidden, all will be well. Don't worry, my friends."

Then quite suddenly, she collapsed, hitting the floor with a thud. The five teenagers gasped in horror. Atete ran towards her high priestess, holding her by the shoulders.

"She needs rest," she said. "The spell drained her more than anyone. It'll be a while before her magical energy replenishes."

"We'll take her." Walking towards the priestess, Darius picked her up by the shoulders, Arishtat by the legs. The two men carried her out of the temple.

Maire gazed at the fallen priestess, a sickening feeling in her heart. _That was the hardest spell I've ever cast in my life._ She stared at her receding figure as it disappeared out the door.

_But was it really worth it?_

* * *

Isolde stood on her balcony, gazing up at the nighttime sky. The absence of auroras was chilling, and she shivered as she stared up at the sky, taking in everything, including the darkness of the night.

Something was not right. From the moment Aria had killed Ujurak, she'd known her plans were going awry. After Aria's suicide attempt, she'd realized how easily she'd lost control over Aria, how easily Aria had lost control over herself. She'd given Aria the Mind-Shifting Potion, in an attempt to clear her mind to make room for new thoughts and emotions.

But even that hadn't gone as planned. Rather than giving Isolde more control over Aria's thoughts, it made her more and more distant. She could still insert as many thoughts as she felt like, but she couldn't read her mind as clearly as before. She could still feel Aria's emotions, her aches and her pains, but she couldn't hear what she was feeling. And that frustrated her.

_I don't know what's wrong with me_, she realized. _I'm feeling… reckless. My moves aren't as calculated as before. I'm getting old, senile. I'm not what I used to be._

She couldn't afford to be sloppy. Not so close to the end. She only had two more days left until the moon reached its fullness. She sighed, closing her eyes and sitting back down.

She had to do this. She had to get her final revenge on Izō, the man who'd abandoned her. The man who'd once been her husband.

Isolde had given birth to Yuki von Glacia in Year 960. She had held her, in her own arms, and doted on her like any mother would. She'd been cold and menacing to all others; to her own pride and joy, however, she showered nothing but love. _What a fool I was back then, to ever love. _She let out a sigh and winced as she remembered.

Izō had abandoned her, taking her pride and joy away from her. She still remembered the grief, how it'd cut deep into her, never letting go. It had hurt her more than an axe or attack spell could have, and she remembered sobbing profusely, unable to believe she'd lost her own daughter like that.

She'd tried searching for him, all in vain. The Sekuko mansion was so strongly protected, to the point where even she couldn't break in. Not only that, but her people had started causing trouble. There had been riots and protests everywhere, which she had been forced to quell.

Annihilating the Panuk Tribe had been the least of her deeds. She'd ordered all food to be rationed, so severely that Glacians had no chance of uprising. She'd drafted sons and daughters for the military, not caring how badly their parents wept, and had trained them to become fierce warriors. Any person who dared speak out against her was killed. The destruction of the Panuk Tribe had simply been a wave of her hand, a slip of the tongue.

But for the UR, it had been the final straw. They'd sent troops to capture her and bring her to trial in court. She'd been forced to create the Gates of Glacia, which had been completed before they even reached her realm's atmosphere.

And now, no one was going to foil her plans. She had watched Yuki von Glacia – now known as Icy Sekuko – all throughout her years. Like her mother, she'd learned the art of sorcery, and had developed her powers immensely. And what a witch she'd become. Although Isolde herself wasn't a witch, she could appreciate what Icy had gone through to become as powerful as she had.

_But I'm going to make it all right. _She clenched her teeth. _I'm going to use those girls to bring myself peace of mind. And everything will soon be correct in the world._

She walked out of the balcony and into the sixteenth floor, heading down. "Girls!" she called roughly. "Come out here!"

There was no response; Isolde gritted her teeth. _They're probably doing their ridiculous princess games on that pathetic harp. _She moved in the direction of Angéle's room, forcibly opening the door.

There was no one there.

Isolde stared at the door in shock. _How is it that they're not there? _She stared blankly, unable to figure out how the girls had just _disappeared _like that. _Where could they have gone?_

She searched all of the rooms on the sixteenth floor, banging closets open and throwing blankets aside. Nothing. There was no one there. _Where the hell could they have gone to? _There was a reason why no one left the castle.

As she fumed, she caught something out of Aria's window. A small speck in the distance – no, _two _specks. They were faint and unrecognizable, but they were there.

Isolde had no doubt where those two girls had gone to.

A grim smile appeared on her face, and she growled. _They're going to learn their place, right now. _She transformed, opening the window and flying out into the snow.

_They're soon going to realize no one messes with Queen Isolde._

* * *

**Alright, so the chase is on! What is going to happen now? What troubles are Aria and Angéle going to face?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Sharzad and Sedna try to convince the Spring Soldiers to launch an attack.**

**\- Darius, Maire, Daewon, and Arishtat receive surprising information from Kiviuq the narwhal.**

**\- Aria and Angéle are confronted by Isolde.**

**See you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Angéle's Hope

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are finally going to find out what's going on with Angéle, and the lengths Aria will go to help her. Enjoy!**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_"Ah, so you've met!" Isolde exclaimed, striding up to the girl. "This is Angéle, my chief maid. She has been here for six months, under my control." An uncomfortable, almost embarrassed look came into Angéle's face as she stared up at the woman. If the sorceress noticed, she didn't say anything._**

**_"You both would be perfect for each other," she continued smoothly. "You're both abandoned girls, stuck here with me for as long as I wish. In fact, you two ought to make a little club. Kind of like how little girlies do when they're looking for a friend." She let out a sneer._**

_**-o-o-o-**_

**_There was something charismatic about Aria. Aria was humorous and friendly, and though she appeared sharp-tongued at times, she would be a good friend to have in this dark, lonely castle._**

**_For the first time, Angéle had a companion on the sixteenth floor. And not just any companion – one who was a musician, just like her. She hoped they could spend more time together._**

**_Angéle wasn't intuitive. She couldn't see how badly damaged Aria was, how much pain she had gone through. She still had a childlike innocence about her, though she was fifteen years old. All she saw was a girl who, although clearly lonely, could become a good friend._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"No!" a plaintive voice cried out. "Don't hurt her!"_**

**_Aria's eyes flew open and she stared behind her in disbelief. The brown-skinned girl was walking towards her, a desperate look in her eyes. Her angelic dress looked all the more pure as she stared at Isolde, her eyes wide and beseeching._**

**_"And why shouldn't I?" Isolde asked icily._**

**_"She – she just tried to kill herself," Angéle pleaded. "She's in so much pain, can't you see? Please, my queen, please don't do it!"_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"I'm sorry you've gone through so much," Angéle said tearfully. "That must have been horrible. But… don't you see? The very fact that you're talking about this means you're not a horrible person, that you want change. And I can't promise to help you change, but I can promise to be there for you the very best I can. Don't ever forget that." Tears flowed down her cheeks again._**

**_"Thank you," Aria whispered, stroking Angéle's exposed back as she stared into her deep brown eyes, eyes that clearly had their own misfortunes and struggles. And in that moment, she knew Angéle would never stop caring for her. They were both together, each other's only hope in this castle. And together they would always stay._**

**_"Can I stay here with you?" she asked._**

**_"Of course," Angéle smiled. "I won't ever let you down."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 21: ANGÉLE'S HOPE

It was a quiet day at the Pandava Beach. Daewon wore his black-and-orange swimwear, watching as Arishtat swam laps in the water. He sat on the shore, and Arishtat turned and waved to him.

"You should come," he said.

"I'm good," Daewon grimaced. It was going to take him a while to get into water again.

Arishtat swam up to him, saying, "I can take you on another ride."

"Tempting," Daewon grinned. "But I'm good. I think I'll stay here and build my sandcastle."

"I am not sure 'sandcastle' fits the definition of that contraption," said Arishtat, pointing to the sandy lump at Daewon's feet.

"Hey, it's gonna _become _one," Daewon said in a mock-hurt tone, though he was cracking up. "I'm gonna build the greatest castle there's ever been."

"You will?" Arishtat asked in amusement, his eyes dancing. Without warning he pulled Daewon off the sand.

Daewon yelped as he was dragged to the water, Arishtat pulling. "Let go!" he shouted.

"Not until you say you'll come swimming with me," Arishtat smiled.

Daewon stared into Arishtat's eyes, eyes which he'd never known could be so playful. _How could I say no?_ "All right," he gave in, allowing his boyfriend to pull him into the waves.

For the first few minutes of their swim, he clung tightly to Arishtat's back, worried at what would happen if he let go. But Arishtat's muscles were strong, and he soon let himself relax, allowing himself to be pulled into the waves, waves that were much more peaceful than those of the Sea of Calliope. _This is actually kinda fun…_

"Hang on," said Arishtat urgently. "I sense something in front."

Daewon frowned. _What's there? _He stood tentatively on the sandy bottom; fortunately, they hadn't gone too far in. Arishtat drew his spear, protectively shielding Daewon from the threat ahead.

"Get ready," he warned. "Something is coming."

Daewon watched as something rippled under the water. He got an attack-spell ready, determined that Arishtat shouldn't be the only one to shield them. _Here goes… _He held out his hands.

And stopped as soon as a whale's head burst through.

Daewon loosened his grasp on his spell, staring in astonishment. _What's a whale doing so close to shore? _He looked over at Arishtat and saw that he had lowered his spear as well.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a narwhal." Arishtat walked up to the animal, pointing to the shimmering tusk on the whale's forehead. "Why is it here?"

The narwhal looked at them intently, through serene eyes. There was no fear in its gaze, nor was there any sign of threat or anger. Hesitantly, Daewon stepped forward.

"Are you lost?" he asked, and then instantly kicked himself. _Narwhals don't speak the Common Tongue! _But Arishtat shook his head.

"Narwhals are fairy-animals," he said. "They generally don't get lost so easily. No, this narwhal is here for someone in this area."

"Why don't we get Atete?" asked Daewon, thinking fast. "She's one of the priests; she should be able to help us. How about I go and get her?"

"Go ahead." Arishtat nodded. "We need to find out what is going on."

Daewon turned around and raced up the beach, into the sand. _Let's go… _He didn't stop until he'd reached the temple.

* * *

"Here we are," Sedna said, drawing to a halt.

Sharzad stared forward, Leif behind her. Her heart lurched as she saw who was in front of her, and she let out an audible gasp.

There were so many people. Men and women dressed in thick sealskin capes and headdresses stood around a frozen pond, their eyes austere. On the opposite side stood Chief Nuniq, the old man Sharzad had seen the day she'd been captured. His eyes narrowed as he saw Sharzad, no doubt recognizing her as the girl who'd spied on them that day.

Sedna stepped forward, lifting her spear to the air.

"Greetings, Spring Soldiers," she called. She spoke the Common Tongue with no trace of difficulty, even though she'd never interacted with anyone in the UR. "I thank you all for making this meeting possible. We stared as a small group fifty years ago, my father as the chief of this confederacy. He passed on his leadership to General Nuniq a decade ago, but he will still live on in our hearts as a warrior for justice."

There were a few murmurs at this; Sharzad could tell Ujurak wasn't all that popular. From what she'd heard from the Adlivunese, he'd never taken a strong enough stance against Queen Isolde. A lifelong moderate, he'd preferred diplomacy over war, even going as far to make a deal with the queen in order to secure Nunangatan freedoms. But out of respect, no one said anything; the chief had just died, after all.

"I am here to tell you that we have found a solution to the problem," Sedna said. "My fellow kinsmen, we have realized that war is inevitable. It is a risky endeavor, as all battles are. But there is no way to avoid it: we need to fight. Not two weeks from now, or two months from now. Now."

A babble broke out. Many of the chieftains, particularly Chief Amaruq, looked outraged. Chief Nuniq banged a chisel against a rock.

"Silence!" he shouted. "Chief Sedna has a plan… so let us hear it." He did not look any less skeptical of her plan than the others. Agloolik stepped forward.

"Chief Sedna and I worked together to outline this plan," he said. "I want to say that she has my full confidence and support."

There were murmurs at this. They had chosen Agloolik to explain the plan because, as an elder, his words would have more weight than Sedna's. The clearing became silent as he opened his mouth.

"I know many of you are scared of what may happen," he said. "But we will not be alone. Much has happened in the past week, events that will ensure our success"…

* * *

Angéle panted, forcing herself against the fierce winds. _Please get me there, please get me there… _She closed her eyes, willing the storm to go away with her mind.

And opened them again as soon as two rough hands grabbed her shoulders.

Angéle screamed, falling to the ground. She fell flat on her face, her nose hitting the snow and her breath coming out in terrified, rasping gasps. Above her, she heard a scream.

"Why did you think it was okay to just leave like that?" the voice demanded. "Why would you think it was okay for you to disappear? Did you even think about the pain it would cause?"

Angéle gasped, the blood draining from her face as she recognized the voice. _Aria. _The girl had followed her here, amid all travail, to bring her back to a place where she would put everyone in danger.

A thousand questions swirled in her head. _How did she find the secret exit? How did she know to find me here? _Aria continued speaking, her voice a menacing swirl.

"Turn around, and face me right now!"

Will all the strength she could muster, Angéle turned on her back. She stared up into Aria's face, her eyes wide with terror.

Aria's cheeks were a bright pink. She was kneeling over Angéle, her gaze monstrous and her blue eyes piercing right through Angéle's heart. Her fury was palpable in every part of her body; Angéle had no doubt she was in a lot of pain. _I can't believe I failed even at _this_. I did this so I could cause her _less _pain, not more! _She stared up at Aria.

"Why did you come after me?" she forced out. "Why are you doing this, Aria? Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you, that's why!"

There was a silence; even the wind seemed to have stopped still. Angéle stared at Aria in amazement and horror. _She… she loves me… _Her worst fears had been confirmed. She tried to pull herself away from Aria, but Aria grabbed her by the shoulders, her voice a mad growl.

"You're not leaving," she snarled. "You're not leaving me again. I love you, and I'm not letting the people I love get away from me. Not again! I won't allow it!" She shook Angéle even harder.

Angéle fought for air as Aria glared down at her, her eyes mad with fury. She took in a shuddering breath.

"You can't love me," she finally said, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Why not?" Aria snarled. "You will explain that to me, right now! Why can't I love someone as pure as you?"

"Because"… Angéle hesitated. She knew there was no shirking anymore, not at this moment. The time for truth had come; it was now or never.

"Because I'm dying," she burst out.

There was a silence, and then Aria demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"A year ago, I undertook a quest to find a transformation higher than Enchantix," Angéle burst out. "I'm supposed to complete a task within a year; if I don't, I die. The year ends tonight. I'm going to die now, Aria, and there's nothing you can do. I came out here so I could spare you the pain of seeing me crumble."

"You call _this _sparing the pain?" Aria responded. "Angéle, if I'd known, I would've fought a million witches to make you accomplish that task! Maybe we can do it now! Just tell me what it – ANGÉLE!"

Angéle's head was swarming, and she cried out. _This is it, the final hallucinations have come… _She closed her eyes, her head hitting the ground as her mind went fuzzy, going through its last moments of chaos.

Angéle was in the Rêvian palace again. She was snoring comfortably on her white feather-bed, relaxing as she breathed in and out. She had never been more at peace in her life.

Then, screams filled the air.

Angéle woke up instantly, her mind racing. _What's going on? _She gasped as a servant opened her door, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Miss Angéle!" the servant cried. "Your mother is screaming for you! She is in trouble!"

_Oh no… _Angéle sprung out of bed, running to the door. She raced down the hall in the direction of the screams, until she came out to the balcony.

It was still night. Her mother was screaming; two guards were attempting to hold her down. She let out a sob.

"I've failed everyone!" Her mother let out a wail. "The world… it's going to collapse! Nothing will ever be right again!"

"Trinity, please calm down!" Angéle's father burst onto the balcony, wearing nothing but a bed-robe. "You're okay. Please, please calm down"…

"Mother"… Angéle whispered, staring at her. The woman who had taught her everything she needed to know in the world was now disintegrating right before her very eyes. "Please don't, it's okay, it's okay"…

"No!" her mother cried out. "I've failed everyone! I wasn't able to find Isolde! And look at you all; you still keep me here!"

"Trinity," said Angéle's father urgently, "this isn't you. It's the spell that has made your mind like this. We'll get you through this, and you'll be okay again" –

"This is goodbye!" Trinity shrieked, and she broke free of the guards. In one swift motion, she leapt off the balcony and fell far, far down, into the clouds.

Angéle watched with horror as her mother, her one lifeline in the world, fell far from her reach.

"NO!" Angéle's father was on his knees. "Trinity, no!"

Two guards leapt off the balcony, flying after the woman and breaking through the clouds. They zoomed through the cloud cover, as fast as they possibly could.

But Angéle already knew they weren't going to make it. She knew, even before they returned with her mother's mangled body, her eyes wide and heart forever lifeless to the world. _This is it; she's dead. _Her mind went black, and she sobbed.

_She's dead_, her mind chanted at her. _She's dead she's dead she's dead she's dead and it's all your fault. You couldn't save her, even after she saved you so many times. She was tired of you being a burden on her life. And you'll do this to everyone you love…_

She sobbed, feeling Aria's hand on her shoulder. There was silence, and her chest was aching as she fought for air. And then there was a voice.

"What are you girls up to _now_?"

* * *

Arishtat kneeled forward, gazing at the narwhal, with its wise eyes. _I've never seen an animal quite like this before… _He stared forward at its tusk.

He'd only heard stories of narwhals. For starters, they were just as rare as unicorns, their terrestrial counterparts. For another, they were very wise, due to their longevity. Narwhals also had unlimited access to all of the seas, and could break all aquatic barriers with their horns.

"Here we are!"

Arishtat turned around. He saw Daewon, Maire, and Atete running towards them, their eyes filled with worry. Darius trailed behind, supporting a frail Saraswati.

"High Priestess?" Arishtat stared at her. "Aren't you resting?"

"This is important," Saraswati panted. "I must be here."

Darius helped her walk to the water's edge. Arishtat watched as the narwhal zipped past him, swimming up to the priestess. He stared in surprise. _What's going on?_

The narwhal touched its horn to Saraswati's heart. Saraswati gasped in pain as it pierced her, and then fell to the sand. Maire and Atete gasped in surprise.

But then Saraswati pulled herself up from the sand. Her face looked infinitely better, her muscles and body much stronger. With a smile on her face, she extended her hand forward and brushed the narwhal's face.

"Kiviuq," she said. "It is been a while since we last met. I hope you had good travels."

_Wait, what? _Arishtat stared at Saraswati.

"Hold it!" Maire shouted. "Do you mind telling us what's going on? Who is this narwhal?"

"This is Kiviuq," said Saraswati. "The last we saw each other was sixty-four years ago; I never saw him after the enclosing of Glacia. For a long time I suspected the two to be connected, but now I know for sure. He was trapped in Glacia, due to a spell cast by Queen Isolde, but he was set free. He now has come here from Glacia to bring us news."

The five of them gasped.

"What is he telling us?" Maire demanded.

"Let me speak with him." Saraswati closed her eyes, communicating with the narwhal.

A few minutes passed. Arishtat looked over at Daewon, who had the same worry in his eyes. _What are they speaking about? _Maire was scowling anxiously, in the same impatient manner she did most things. Darius and Atete stood together, gazing down at Saraswati.

Finally, the priestess lifted her head. She gazed up at the five of them, her voice dark as she spoke.

"A lot of developments have occurred in Glacia," she said. "I will explain them to you, but I ask you to be patient. There is a lot to go through." She took a deep breath.

"First of all, I need to impart to you the most important thing." She turned towards Darius, speaking softly. "Sharzad is alive."

There was a stunned silence. Darius looked as if his heart was about to fall out of his chest, and Daewon's mouth fell open in shock. And as for Arishtat, he felt tears come to his eyes.

_How did that happen? _He could still see Sharzad falling through the gate, turning straight to ice. "That's impossible."

"It is not," Saraswati answered. "If you remember, she leapt in front of Darius to take a blow meant for him, and fell through the Gate. She sacrificed herself."

"I don't understand," Daewon frowned. "What does that have to do with" –

"OHH!" Maire's eyes were wide with understanding. Darius's eyes had lit up as well, and she gasped in surprise.

"In order to reach maturity, fairies have to go through a stage where they reach a final transformation," Saraswati told Daewon. "It is known as Enchantix. That power is born out of sacrifice; on occasions, fairies have died from making that sacrifice, only to be reborn again."

"So that means"… Arishtat said slowly.

"Sharzad is on the other side of the Gate," Saraswati said. "She fell all the way down, and was reborn as soon as she hit rock ground. And now she is staying with a tribe in Nunangat, helping the Spring Soldiers, a resistance group, against Queen Isolde."

A storm of emotions brewed in Arishtat's heart, each more tumultuous than the last. _She's alive? I… didn't fail?_

Tears leaked down his cheeks. He turned towards Darius and Daewon and saw that they were crying as well; even Maire had a few tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe it," Darius choked. "My little sister"… He stared down. "I have to go and tell my parents."

"No, you will not."

Arishtat snapped his head towards Saraswati. Darius glared at her, and spoke. "My parents would want to know!"

"And how will you explain how you know this information?" Saraswati asked.

"I'll tell them about the narwhal," Darius said boldly.

"And you would jeopardize your chance of saving Aria? Once your parents learn this information, they will immediately send their army to rescue Sharzad, and will not let you leave the castle until you are reunited! Do you want that?"

The prince fell silent at her tone. Arishtat frowned, understanding the wisdom in her words.

"So then what are we to do?" Maire asked.

"We have to send Kiviuq back with a message," Saraswati answered. "We have to convince the Spring Soldiers, a Nunangatan resistance group, that now is the time to attack. Otherwise, the full moon will pass, and we will never be able to save Aria."

* * *

"This past week has been a week of many wonders. Three people have entered through the Gates of Glacia alive, which was once deemed as impossible. There was a girl named Aria, who, currently undergoing transfigural possession, killed Adlivun's former chieftain at the Queen's command. There was a woman by the name of Icy Sekuko, a mastermind criminal of the Magical Dimension, who still roams Nunangat. And there is this girl right here." He pointed to Sharzad.

All eyes fell upon Sharzad, who backed up in surprise.

"Sharzad, I would like you to take over," he said. "Explain why we all need to fight against the Queen, and why it is so critical to do it _now_. Normally I am one for waiting, but the situation is much more critical than expected."

Nervously, Sharzad walked to the front. She saw the skepticism of the people's eyes still had not changed. _This is gonna be a long shot._

"Hello," she said. Her voice sounded weak, like a young girl's, and she heard other people snort.

_Think, Sharzad, think_, she implored herself. _You're not the weak girl who forgot to put buffer solution in a sleeping potion, who fell for Darcy and Stormy's tricks, who Darius forbade to help him find Aria. You're not that girl anymore. _She lifted her head.

"There is a crucial reason why we have to launch our offensive tomorrow," she said, "and it all rests on one girl: Aria. You see, in a matter of two days, the Queen will fully have her under her control, and annihilate all of us."

The tribal people gasped in horror. A woman stepped forward.

"Okay, so you say she's being possessed," she said. "But how can you possibly expect us to attack _tomorrow_? We don't have the forces for it! And we don't have a plan!"

"We _do _have a plan!" Sharzad protested. "There are people outside of the Gates of Glacia who are coming to help us! The prince of Fulgur and his allies are going to back us!"

"And how do you expect to get _them _to help us?" asked another chief. "How are you going to get a message to them?"

"Simple," Sharzad answered. "We freed Kiviuq. Right now as we speak, he is there, telling my people what is going on."

Dead silence. Everyone stared at Sharzad, at a loss for words.

"You freed Kiviuq?" gasped another chief.

"That's right," Sedna stepped forward. "And those people are going to help us. The prince will be able to amass an army and bring it."

"How large?" asked Amaruq.

"At least a thousand soldiers, I should think," Sharzad answered. "We're going to fight with them."

"But how do you know they're on our side?" Amaruq demanded. "How do you know they'll help us?"

"Because I am not just an ordinary girl," Sharzad said boldly. "I am Sharzad Azar Fulgur, the princess of Fulgur." She saw Amaruq fall silent, and the other chieftains stare at each other. "And Prince Darius is my brother. I know for sure that he will come, because he will do anything to save me."

"That's good for you, but not so good for the rest of us," Amaruq spat. "First of all, how is he even going to get through the Gate?"

"I" – Sharzad stared at him, at a loss for words.

"He could be bringing a million soldiers for all I care," Amaruq continued. "None of that matters if he cannot get through the Gate, the one structure that binds us all here. How is he planning to evade _that_?"

Sharzad closed her mouth. She had no answer, absolutely no answer, that would sate Amaruq. He was absolutely right. _Even if we try to break down the Gate from here, there's no guarantee that it'll succeed. _She lowered her head.

And then, at that moment, something broke through the icy pond. Sharzad jumped back as cracks appeared, a hole right at the very center. And then a narwhal's head stuck out.

Sharzad gasped at the sight of him. He looked healthier than she'd ever seen him, his silver horn spiraling to the sky, his sleek white coat magnificent. He emitted an aura of optimism and grandeur, one that made tribal leaders gasp and look at one another. Agloolik stepped forward.

"It looks like Kiviuq's mission was successful," he said.

* * *

Aria turned around immediately, hearing the voice. A hand smacked her face, and she fell onto the snow, right next to Angéle. She gasped as she saw who it was.

Queen Isolde had swept in, her eyes menacing and furious as she looked at them. She kneeled over Angéle, glaring at her as she saw how weak she'd become. She let out a monstrous laugh.

"What are you both doing here? Why did you leave my protection?" She glared at Aria. "You disobeyed me! You came out here, without my permission! Were you trying to leave me?"

"I" – What could Aria say? She stared at Isolde.

_If I tell her that Angéle left and I came after her, she'll punish Angéle_, she realized. _I can't let her do that. _She shook her head.

"It was my fault," she breathed out. "I'm the one who" –

"No, it was _my _fault!" Angéle cried out. "All of it has been my fault, every single part! I don't deserve to live!" She screamed once, falling limply to the ground.

_No! _Aria stared at her. _Angéle, why did you do that? _She stared at Isolde, whose eyes were menacing. "Whose fault is it?" she demanded.

No one spoke. Isolde towered over them, her ice-dress glittering like razor-sharp blades of fury.

"You are both lying." She concentrated on her power. A shard of ice flew to her, morphing into a spear. "You complete imbeciles." Aria watched in horror as she turned towards Angéle, who was sobbing.

"You're dying," she snarled. "I thought you'd hold on, at least until the end. But you're pathetic." Her spear glowed white and blue, becoming sharper and sharper. "You're not going to hold on. And so I might as well put you out of your misery right now." She shot a blue light out of the spear, towards Angéle's body.

Aria didn't even stop to think. _No! _She dived straight in front of Angéle, crying out. Angéle tried to push her off, but she was too weak, and the spell hit Aria in the back.

Everything happened in slow motion. Aria saw Angéle's terrified face, Isolde's stunned expression, and endless, endless snow, as she was suspended in midair. The spell froze her very bones, eating her alive and turning her to ice. Time slowed down as frost covered her vision, entombing her in endless cold.

Her own mind went cold, and she could no longer think. The spear slammed into her back, and she hit the ground, as swiftly as Galatea had before her last breath. _This is my punishment now… _Everything went black, giving way to endless numbness and ice.

She didn't know how much time passed. She came to slowly, seeing a new world around her. She blinked in surprise as she opened her eyes.

Everything around her was sky-blue. Blue nebulas were soaring in the bubble around her, floating through the walls. For the first time since homecoming, she felt warm, fully thawed. A magical, cleansing energy made its way through her veins, healing her and making her whole.

_What's happening? _she thought, her head woozy. _Am I… dead? Is that what's happening?_

And then she felt the energy of the sun blow over her naked body, warming it from bottom to top. Golden sparkles coated her entire body, fading to reveal a reborn, revived self. First light blue sandals appeared, then a floating, pink-and-golden skirt with a light blue waistband. A pink top with light blue lace stretched over her chest, and light blue jewels appeared in her golden hair, along with a blue band around her neck. _That… that's… _She stared down in disbelief as a pink-and-gold pouch appeared on the band, in the shape of a six-point star. Her golden hair grew longer, going up in curls and falling down to her waist.

_My Enchantix_, Aria realized. _This is my Enchantix. _She stared down in confusion. _But how have I received it? Angéle's not from my home world. How… how is this even possible?_

And then she heard it: harp music. It sounded as pure as Angéle herself, a beautiful rendition of _Solute Solare_. Aria's eyes began to water as she heard Angéle's music soaring through the air, caressing her very being with its essence.

She couldn't help it; she sang. She sang as loudly and brilliantly as she ever had before, her voice ringing as she felt something stretching out of her shoulder-blades. Two butterfly wings, bordered in dark blue, began to unfurl, the insides colored in beautiful shades of pastel pink and light gold. Azure jewels hung from her wings, and she smiled, feeling the energy of her sun, music, and love filling her from top to bottom.

The blue bubble disappeared. Aria saw the white snow of Glacia appear, Angéle struggling below her and Isolde gaping above her. She looked down and saw that her manacles had fallen to the snow. Isolde picked them up, glaring at Aria.

"Well then." She spoke coldly and bitterly, at a loss for words. "_Congratulations_." She motioned to Aria. "Since you can fly now, pick up Angéle and help me take her back to the castle."

Aria scooped Angéle in her arms, stunned at how light and frail she was. Angéle stared at her, her eyes listless yet soulful. Aria felt her gut positively wrenching as she stared back at her love.

_I still couldn't stop this_, she realized. _Even after my transformation, she's still dying. _She swallowed and stared into Angéle's eyes.

"I'll help you," she promised. "Even if this is the end, I'll make sure you go as peacefully as possible."

Holding Angéle tightly in her arms, she leapt into the air, following Isolde as they flew towards the castle.

* * *

"I can't believe she's really alive," Maire whispered.

They were sitting in front of a campfire. Maire had brought a tent from home; instead of cramming in Arishtat's place, they'd decided to camp out in Roccaluce Forest. Darius speared a marshmallow, watching it turn golden as he voiced his thoughts.

"But how?" he whispered. "How did she survive that drop?" He could still see Sharzad's body turning to ice as she fell into the planet, never to be seen again.

"She didn't," Maire answered. "She was reborn, the same way I was when I got my Enchantix. That's what happens. You're a warrior; you wouldn't understand."

_That's true_, Darius thought. "I don't know if I'll sleep tonight."

"Why not?" Maire moved closer to him.

"Because"… He grimaced as he saw his marshmallow had turned soot-black, and was on the verge of burning. "Shoot." He pulled out the stick and, dousing it with water, tossed it onto the grass.

"You're such a spoiled princeling," Maire said teasingly. "Are you telling me you've never been out on a campsite?"

"I haven't," Darius admitted.

"It's so much fun," Maire said, and her eyes seemed to wander, in a way he'd never seen them wander before. "My brothers and I always had a game as to who could carry the most firewood – Lugh always won. We'd go fishing and hunting, and we'd sit around the fire and roast our game, telling all sorts of ghost stories. Before we went to bed, Rowan would play his fiddle, and we used to sit around, gazing at the stars."

_That sounds fun_, thought Darius, watching the sun set. He couldn't see it very well, because of all the trees, but it was still a pleasant experience to sit here, entirely surrounded by nature. A flash of envy shot through him as he thought of his own sheltered, somewhat isolated childhood.

"We always had great experiences, even when we didn't have all that much," Maire continued on. "When this is all over, I'd really like to go back home and have those great times again. And… take you with me." She glanced over at him. "Will you come with us?"

"Absolutely," Darius nodded, watching how her red hair fell over her shoulders, how her green eyes blazed in the light of the flames. _I'd love to go with her. _He reached over and took her hand, and Maire blinked.

"You were saying something," she said, "before your marshmallow burned."

"That's right." Now Darius remembered. "I'm worried I won't be able to save Sharzad."

"Why not?" Maire had turned fully towards him.

"I couldn't get her out last time," Darius said, "and I'm worried. She's stuck in such a dangerous, inhospitable place – she's never liked the cold. How is she coping in such a place?"

"Well, she's survived till now, so she must be fine," Maire said reasonably. "That's not really what you're worried about."

Darius closed his eyes briefly. _She's right, that's not it… _Opening his eyes, he gazed at the flames.

"I'm worried we're going to fail," he admitted. "It's such a big task we have tomorrow – first we have to go and find Sharzad, then we have to go through the portal and storm Queen Isolde's castle. It's going to be a lot, Maire, and I'm worried."

"Of course you are!" Maire fired up, and Darius pulled back in surprise. "We're _all _worried about tomorrow! But you're the one who came up with our battle plan, and so we're gonna follow that. And Kiviuq gave us all the information we need. It's going to be fine."

"Do you believe so?" Darius asked.

"I _know _so," she replied. "And we're gonna save Aria, because Saraswati's gonna lead us right to her. She said the portal will directly transport us to Aria. We'll be _fine_. I know just the thing we need to de-stress."

Darius watched as Maire went into the tent and pulled something out. He stared in surprise as she pulled a wooden flute out of a case in the back.

"You play the flute?" he said in surprise.

"Rowan taught me," she answered. "He was always the musical child in our family. I used to play with him while he played fiddle." She held the instrument to her lips. "Watch and learn."

Her music flowed through the air, and Darius gasped in surprise. _Nice… _It wasn't very sophisticated; after all, Maire wasn't a music-major. But the simplicity of the backwoods tune lulled him into a relaxed state, and he lay down, gazing up at the sky.

The twilight had completely given way to night. Every inch of the sky was studded with constellations, the stars gleaming against their black cover. _That's so beautiful… _His breath was completely taken away as he gazed up.

He'd never seen the stars like this. Living in a city his entire life, he'd never been surrounded by nature like this. But this sight… it was something to die for. _I don't think I ever lived before I met Maire and her family._

"That," said Maire, finishing the song, "is the best part of any campout." She pointed up to the sky. "They're shining especially brilliantly tonight."

"Totally," agreed Darius, gazing at the almost-full moon in the sky. _Only two more days before the curse is completed… _His heart lurched.

"I think it's time for sleep," said Maire.

"Yes," agreed Darius, but he made no move to leave his position on the grass. _It's actually really comfortable here… _Maire moved in closer, lying down next to him, her legs over his legs. "Goodnight," she murmured, and then closed her eyes.

Darius stroked her hair once before closing his own eyes, falling into his own slumber. _I hope we can manage to survive… _He leaned his head back.

_And save my sister Sharzad._

* * *

Gabriel woke up, his eyelids heavy. He had not slept well at all for the past few days. Every day, his mind had been plagued with worry, wondering what was going to happen with Franc.

The man had been absolutely soaked when he'd brought him back to the castle. The nurses had taken charge, disrobing him and setting him up in the royal hospital. It had been two days, and yet, Gabriel had no clue whether Franc was getting better or not."

"Your Majesty?" a voice woke him up. Navarre was in the doorway, his eyes worried. "Doctor Liya wishes to see you."

Gabriel immediately sprang up. _She has news for me… _He'd lost track of the amount of times he'd been ordered to leave the hospital wing, after enquiring about his friend's condition. Pulling a robe on, he left the room and went into the hall.

He reached the hospital wing. Doctor Liya was there, her black hair in a bun and her austere face tight. He sat down across from her, and she spoke tightly.

"We had to stabilize Franc du Maurier," she said. "He had severe pneumonia, which we had to heal with Warming Draught and a number of Lung Potions."

"And how is he now?"

"He's alive," said Liya wryly, "but only just."

"I don't understand," Gabriel said in confusion. "You made it sound as if the pneumonia has passed. Why is he still ill?"

Liya shook her head. "I've been in my profession for a long time, Your Majesty, and I've seen cases like this. In Mr. du Maurier's case, the illness is not necessarily physical – it's psychological. Something traumatic has occurred to put him in this vegetative trance, one in which he will not wake up."

"What are you saying?" Gabriel felt his heart drop.

"I'm saying that it's up to him to survive," the doctor answered. "If he wants to live, he will. If he doesn't… then he will die. It is as simple as that."

Gabriel stared at the doctor, at the absolute expression on her face. _My friend is dying. _The realization hit him hard, like a punch to the heart.

_And it's all my fault._

* * *

Angéle collapsed, letting out a shuddering breath as she lay back on her bed, Aria in front of her. She began to stroke Angéle's hair, caressing it with her fingers as she stared into Angéle's eyes.

"Okay." She looked at Angéle closely. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling" – What could Angéle say? She frowned for a second, her body feeling lighter and lighter as she sat back.

Something had changed within her. She was still weak and fragile, and knew she couldn't leave the bed. But her mind wasn't racing anymore. Instead of feeling as if her mind was being battered from all sides, she felt calm, almost at peace. _The peace before the fall… _She stared at Aria, opening her mouth at last.

"My mother died two years ago," she said at last. "She performed a tracking spell, one that would reveal Queen Isolde's location and help them break open the Gate of Glacia. But the spell went horribly wrong, and it made her go insane. It ate her up from the inside out.

"I watched her in her final weeks, Aria. It was horrible seeing the person who'd cared for me all these years collapse in front of my eyes. My dear mother." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "And then – I watched her jump off the balcony of the Rêvian palace. She fell to her death."

"Oh," Aria gasped in horror. Through her blurred vision, Angéle stared at Aria as she continued to pour everything out.

"And my father – I've left him, Aria! He's still at home; he's lost both of us. Imagine how he feels! How much I've made him suffer through, by going on this ridiculous quest for Dreamix! Tonight, he'll have lost both a wife _and _a daughter. How could I have ever done this? Why did I go for Dreamix, behind his back?"

She began to cry, Aria stroking her chest as she let it all out, running down her cheeks and into the bed. She could only feel grief and pain at the misery she'd caused, and the misery she was soon to cause now. _I did something so, so horrible… Everything I've done has been a mistake, hasn't it? _She pictured her father's anger as she'd achieved Enchantix, her mother's terror as she launched herself off the balcony, and the horrible, horrible fight between her father and the king of Rêve. She let out a shuddering breath.

"Angéle." Aria was sitting over her; through her tears, Angéle could make out her compassionate face. "When you're ready, please sit up."

Angéle pulled herself to a sitting position, sniffing. Aria reached forward and dried Angéle's face with a cloth, her voice uncharacteristically soft as she spoke.

"Do you remember a week ago, when I tried to kill myself by jumping off the ice balcony?"

_How could I forget? _Angéle thought, shuddering as she stared at Aria. Aria continued on, her voice gentle.

"That's one thing I regret profoundly, Angéle. In fact, there are many things I've done that I regret, too. Threatening Daewon and abandoning Darius and killing Galatea"… She let out a shudder at the last one. "But at the end of the day, I keep living, Angéle. I keep living because there is someone here who's worth living for, someone whom I love with all my being. Don't you see, Angéle? _You _taught me the value of being alive. You saved me from Isolde's wrath, something I will never forget. You made me smile on the days I was feeling miserable, and you brightened my life with your kindness. You've made me so happy, Angéle. And even if you pass out of this life, I will have been changed forever because of you. You've changed my worldview so much."

"And you've changed me, too," Angéle responded. The words were coming to her from some higher power, and she bowed her head. "You've made me realize the true meaning of life and laughter, which I never knew before. You've changed me by being a friend – no, _more _than a friend, Aria." She saw Aria's eyes widen.

"I was scared to love before this," she continued. "I still am, Aria. That's the reason why I ran away. I ran away because I was terrified of hurting you more, Aria, and of making your condition worse than it already is. Because – it's my fault my mother died."

"That's not true," Aria said softly. "That's not even remotely true, Angéle. I guess sometimes things just… happen. Just like how I got my Enchantix, despite you not being from my homeworld – it just happened! And you continued with your mother's mission, to liberate Glacia, to keep her spirit alive. I'm sure she's proud of you, Angéle. I'm sure she loves you! And I doubt she blames you for what happened." Her eyes were shining. "And Angéle, don't push me away anymore. You helped me so much, and made me grow so much as a person. Now let me help you, Angéle. Let me help you find peace in your final moments here."

Angéle smiled at Aria, feeling true happiness come over her heart at last. She let out a sigh, tears still falling from her eyes, but her shuddering having ceased.

"You've already helped me, Aria," she said. "You've made me less afraid to love, less afraid to move forward. And I will return your feelings, even though I know my death will hurt you. Because I am inspired by you, Aria. Even though I am about to die, this will be my final act, because I can truly say that I love you too."

She sat up and kissed Aria. Her heart was beating at ten thousand kilometers per hour as Aria kissed her back; not roughly, but passionately. Angéle felt as if their spirits were being united, as if they were one and the same. Their lips met in unison, their tongues joining between their mouths as they felt each other, as if they'd never known each other before.

As they kissed, Angéle felt something change within her. Her body began to reenergize, making her feel more complete and whole than she'd ever felt before. Her physical strength was back, and so was her mind. _I – I'm whole again! _She grasped her arms around Aria, holding her tighter than ever.

"What?" Aria breathed, drawing back from Angéle. "What… what's happening?"

A white flash blinded them both. Angéle turned to her left and watched as a spirit emerged from the flash, her long, silver hair flowing down her body. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she looked at the two girls.

"Welcome," she said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "You have done it, Angéle. I am proud of you beyond measure."

"What?" Aria sat up, holding Angéle. "What – what's happening?"

Desirée smiled down at them, nodding to Angéle. "Angéle dear, I think you can tell your friend what's going on. I think you understand what's happening."

Angéle turned towards Aria, smiling more fully than she ever had before. Her heart felt as if it was expanding more than it ever had before.

"I passed the task," she said. "I passed it just before the year was over. We did it, Aria. You and me, we did it together."

"I don't understand," Aria demanded. "What is this task? What _was _it?"

Angéle turned towards Desirée, who was also smiling. She took in a breath.

"The task was to overcome my greatest fear," she said. "This was the only way I could attain Dreamix. Before I was captured, I spent a great deal of time thinking about it, but was unable to even figure out what it was I was afraid of. It was like my mind blocked everything out, still grieving from my mother's death and father's pain. Prophetess Desirée, my mentor, vehemently warned me not to undergo the task, as I was still in mourning, but I insisted. I wanted to use Dreamix to put myself on equal footing with Queen Isolde, so I could help defeat her."

"Well, you certainly proved me wrong," said Desirée. "At the very last moment, you found the will to survive and worked against all odds. You and your friend here." She smiled at Aria. "And for believing in yourself, you shall be richly rewarded with this prestigious honor." She clapped her hands.

The Dreamix Box appeared, and Angéle gasped at its white surface, its jeweled surface. A golden hourglass with sunrise-pink sand appeared, and Angéle gazed at it in confusion. The last time she'd seen that was months ago, the day she'd started the Dreamix Quest.

She gasped as she saw the state it was in now. When she'd seen it before, all of the sand had been at the top. Now, all of it was on the bottom, all except for one grain of sand. _If I'd conquered my fear mere moments later… _She stared at it, completely stunned. Next to her, Aria drew in a sharp breath as well.

"This is the hourglass which you started the Quest with," Desirée said gravely. "It is connected with your life-source; the sand stopped falling the moment you kissed. But now, it is time to disavow it with your life-source." She held the hourglass out, closing her eyes. "Sand of dreams, free this life and hold it in bondage no more!"

A pink light shot out of Angéle's heart, and she gasped as she let it go, flying into the air. It flew back into the hourglass. Desirée snapped it shut, waving her hand. In a second, the hourglass disappeared, presumably back to Rêve.

And just like that, a great weight had been lifted off of Angéle's shoulders. She felt her heart lightening, her body agile and her spirit liberated. _I'm free again… _She sat next to Desirée, who nodded.

"And now, the moment has come at last." She snapped her fingers again, and the Dreamix Box expanded into a pink, swirling portal. "The Land of Dreams awaits you, Angéle. Partake of your glory and wisdom by stepping through this portal. If you wish, I shall transport your friend to the Land of Dreams as well."

"Of course I do," Angéle breathed. "This wouldn't be happening without her." Aria squeezed her shoulder.

"No, it was you," she said. "You are the one who came to the realization, Angéle. So go and step through that portal."

Angéle smiled, kissing Aria quickly and gently. Then she turned around and leapt into the portal.

* * *

The clearing was silent as Agloolik walked up to Kiviuq, kneeling down on the ice. Whispering a prayer, he allowed Kiviuq to touch his heart and whisper to him, words only a sage could hear.

Sharzad stared at Kiviuq. _I hope Darius has the resources. _She crossed her fingers. _Please, Darius, _please _be able to come tomorrow. _Eventually Agloolik lifted his head.

"Prince Darius will be here tomorrow," he said. "He will rally his men and bring them here. And then, we will launch an attack together.

"The prince's forces are much more powerful than we realized. He is being aided by the High Priestess of the Temple of the Thirteen Realms, who knows the location of Queen Isolde's castle. They know how to break the spell on that girl, Aria, and prevent her from being used by Queen Isolde. And not only that, but they have created a key to the Gates of Glacia, which will break the enchantment that makes them indestructible."

"I don't believe it!" gasped a female chief.

"This is wonderful," said a male chief.

"It sounds too good to be true."

Everyone looked at Amaruq, who still had his eyes narrowed. "So many things could go wrong with this. I am not willing to risk my forces for such a foolish plan, especially one enacted by teenagers. Who's to say the Queen isn't going to break us down?"

"Chief Amaruq"… Sedna glared at him, and Sharzad could tell she was at the end of her patience. "We have a choice: we can either sit back and let the Queen destroy all of us, or we can be proactive and fight for our rights. And right now, our odds of winning are pretty good."

"I'm not sure about that." Amaruq snorted.

_I have to speak_, Sharzad realized. _I have to convince them this is worth fighting for. _She stepped forward. "With all due respect, Chief Amaruq, I would like to say something." The chief raised his head as she lifted her eyes.

"In my short lifetime, I have seen many impossible things. Just one week ago, I fell through the Gate, after taking a blow meant for my brother. Hitting the Gate should've killed me, but instead, I was reborn on this side as an Enchantix fairy. And I truly believe Fate meant for this to happen. I was meant to come down here and help you defeat Queen Isolde." She closed her eyes, and summoned her transformation forth. The tribal leaders gasped as she stepped forward, her silver dress and red wings shining like that of a warrior princess.

"I am not going to let you sit back and let her defeat all of you. Yes, tyranny is strong, as well as the forces of eternal winter. But unity is also equally strong, and so is a desire for freedom and a connection to those we love – just like my connection with my brother." _He's coming for me_, she thought. "So please, unite together and fight for Nunangat. The Spring Soldiers must prevail!"

The tribal leaders stared back at her. Sharzad thought she could make out something like _respect _in the depths of their eyes. _They respect me – they believe I've made a change. _General Nuniq stepped forward.

"Those in favor?" he asked.

Every single hand went up. Sharzad hardly dared to breathe as she saw Amaruq's hand raise, reluctant, but accepting. Though wary and concerned, these men and women were willing to do whatever it took to secure their people's freedom.

"Very well, then," Nuniq said, smiling. "I believe we have a revolution."

* * *

For a moment, there was only gentle silence, nothing she could see. She stood in space, staring around her and wondering what was going on.

And then she felt it. Her naked body was resting against soft, fluffy clouds, soothing her with their blissful intensity. Angéle closed her eyes, enjoying the caress of the clouds and the power they gave her.

And then they became playful. They bounced her up and down, sending her into the sky. Angéle gasped in delight and opened her eyes, staring over the edge of the clouds at what was below her.

Dawn was breaking out over the horizon. The sunrise was the most splendid she'd ever seen, taking her breath completely away. It was azure at the top of the sky, and then faded into pastel pink, peach, orange, golden, and pale yellow. A brilliant golden sun appeared at the horizon, beginning to light up the sky with its power.

_A new beginning_, Angéle realized. _This is a new beginning for us… _She stared at the sunrise below her, her heart lifting as she stared down.

And then she transformed.

The wind lifted her into the air, slowly caressing her as she closed her eyes. _My transformation at last… _She felt her feet turning over, white, strapless sandals appearing on them. Her dress began to slowly appear, a short, sunrise-colored dress that faded top-to-bottom from pastel pink, warm rouge, brilliant orange, golden peach, and buttercup yellow. Her Enchantix pendant appeared at her throat, the one which she could use in all transformations she owned. A white halo formed around her head, shining with the purity that could only be possessed by an angel.

Her wings began to unfurl, and she gazed at them in wonder. Like wings of an angel, they had no adornments on them; they were, plainly put, white. But they held their own beauty as she gazed at them, the white feathers falling from a single stalk. _This is so amazing… _She let of a gasp of delight as she stood there, her body shuddering in delight.

"Welcome," she heard a voice say. "You are now in the Land of Dreams. Please, step through the gate and reveal yourself, as a guardian fairy of this land."

Angéle turned around and saw the tall white gates in front of her. _Like the Gates of Heaven… _They opened for her as she stepped through them, taking in the splendor of the world in front of her.

A fertile land, situated on the most beautiful mountains she'd ever seen, beckoned to her. Wisps of white hovered over green earth, and fairies danced over both. They let out shouts of glee as they sang in delight.

"Now go," the voice said, "and partake of this wonderful land, new fairy of Dreamix."

"I hope you're not going without _me_." Angéle turned around, and saw Aria flying towards her, in her newfound Enchantix outfit. "Holy mother of Solare, this place is awesome." Her eyes went wide as she stared at the Land of Dreams.

Angéle laughed. "Without you, Aria? I wouldn't dream of it." She linked hands with her. "Come on, let's go."

"First, it's time to sleep," the voice said. "The sun is coming up, which means it is dream-time. Now go and sleep until night falls."

Several of the fairies were yawning, dressed in different colors. They smiled and beckoned towards Aria and Angéle, leading them down the ravine. Hesitantly, the two girls followed.

"Behold the home of new Dreamix fairies," they chanted, pointing towards an earthen mound ahead of them.

It was a beautiful elfin mound, with a flowering, pink tree in the center. The circumference was made of stones. A pink carpet of flowers dotted the emerald grass, and wisps of clouds floated through it. Angéle stared at it in wonder, taking it in. _Amare, this is beautiful… _The fairies nudged them there.

"Over there," they chanted.

Angéle looked at Aria, who nodded. "Let's go." Holding hands, they flew towards the mound and lay down.

It was like bliss had overcome them. That, and a sleepy sense of peace, that they were always together. Angéle yawned, snuggling next to Aria as they lay at the roots of the tree, the clouds brushing over them. "Goodnight, Aria," she breathed.

"Goodnight," Aria said, yawning. "I love you."

"I love you too," Angéle breathed, feeling Aria stroking her hair as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes, never having felt more joyous in her life.

* * *

"Those foolish girls!" Isolde laughed, letting out a cackle as she stood in the hall of paintings. "Those foolish girls!"

She had felt the wave of pure energy wash through the castle, and had known it could only mean one thing: Angéle had acquired her Dreamix. Just as Isolde had known she would.

_They think I brought Angéle here because of the sins of her mother_, she thought. _But they're so, so wrong. _The truth was, she'd needed Angéle precisely because, at the moment, she was the only known fairy trying to acquire Dreamix. After all, Dreamix was an immensely hard transformation to acquire; other than Desirée and a few fairies whom Isolde could never have dreamed of capturing, no one else had that power. And thus, Isolde had taken a huge gamble in bringing Angéle here. _But it looks like the Mind-Shifting Potion has worked. _That, and the faith Aria and Angéle bestowed in each other.

_And now my plan is perfectly in order. _She smiled maniacally, heading down the hall. _Everything is going the way it should. You poor girls have _no_ idea what's coming._

Laughing, she reached the end of the hall, her mind filled with nothing but promised havoc for the future.

* * *

**Yay, it's official! Aria and Angéle are a pair! WOOHOO! But what does Isolde have in store for them?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- The revolution starts. Sharzad, Sedna, and the Spring Soldiers start the first phase of the war.**

**\- Darius and his forces approach the Gate as well. As they approach, they face plenty of hardships.**

**\- Angéle sees her father for the first time in a year.**

**See you then!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fall of the Gate

**Happy Leap Day, everyone!**

**I'm really excited for this chapter. It's one of my favorite ones, one that brings the culmination of a lot of character-development together. I hope you guys are ready!**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_Sharzad stepped forward. "In my short lifetime, I've seen many impossible things. Just one week ago, I fell through the Gate. It should've killed me, but instead, I was reborn as an Enchantix fairy. And I truly believe Fate meant for me to come here and help you defeat Queen Isolde. Yes, tyranny is strong, but unity is also equally strong, and so is a desire for freedom and a connection to those we love. So please, unite together and fight for Nunangat. The Spring Soldiers must prevail!"_**

**_Sharzad thought she could make out something like respect in the depths of their eyes. General Nuniq stepped forward._**

**_ "_****_Those in favor?" he asked._**

**_Every single hand went up. Clearly, these men and women were willing to do whatever it took to secure their people's freedom._**

**_ "_****_Very well, then," Nuniq said, smiling. "I believe we have a revolution."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ "_****_He's alive," said Liya wryly, "but only just."_**

**_ "_****_I don't understand," Gabriel said in confusion. "Why is he still ill?"_**

**_Liya shook her head. "In Mr. du Maurier's case, the illness is not necessarily physical – it's psychological. Something traumatic has put him in this vegetative trance."_**

**_ "_****_What are you saying?" Gabriel felt his heart drop._**

**_ "_****_I'm saying that it's up to him to survive," the doctor answered. "If he wants to live, he will. If he doesn't… then he will die. It is as simple as that."_**

**_Gabriel stared at the doctor, at the absolute expression on her face. _****My friend is dying. ****_The realization hit him hard, like a punch to the heart._**

**And it's all my fault.**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"_****_I was scared to love before this," Angéle continued. "I still am, Aria. That's the reason why I ran away. I ran away because I was terrified of hurting you more, Aria, and of making your condition worse than it already is. Because – it's my fault my mother died."_**

**_ "_****_That's not true," Aria said softly. "I guess sometimes things just… happen. Just like how I got my Enchantix – it just happened! And you continued with your mother's mission to liberate Glacia. I'm sure she's proud of you, Angéle! And I doubt she blames you for what happened." Her eyes were shining. "You've helped me so much, and made me grow so much as a person. Now let me help you, Angéle."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 22: FALL OF THE GATE

_1 day until…_

Angéle awoke slowly and gently, her body warm and peaceful. The soft breeze soothed her, her muscles completely relaxed as she lay against the soft grass.

Aria was still fast asleep, her arms securely holding Angéle's chest, her golden hair falling over her like a quilt. She had fallen asleep completely relaxed, with no worries or pain on the mind to speak of.

It had been ages since Angéle had ever felt like this. Five years, to be exact, since she'd slept as well as she had last night. Now after acquiring her Dreamix and lying under Aria's protective hold, she felt rejuvenated and reborn, better than anything she'd ever felt before.

As she lay contentedly, the girl above her stirred. Aria's eyes flickered open slowly, her long eyelashes fluttering peacefully. Then she looked down at Angéle, registering where she was and who she was with. She smiled down at her, a warm, pink smile that illuminated her blue eyes. No pleasantries needed to be exchanged – they were completely in tune with each other, two halves of the same whole. Aria smoothed Angéle's curly hair with her hand, yawning.

"Good… morning," she said, gazing at the sky.

The sun was sinking into the horizon. From top-to-bottom, the sky faded from midnight-black, fiery red, sunburst orange, and a deep golden yellow. The sun itself was a fiery orange ball, one that sank into the mountains, casting pale golden streaks across the peaks. _Mierve… _She slowly sat up, stretching as Aria held her shoulders. Then she leaned forward, kissing Aria squarely on the lips.

The kiss lit a fire under them, bringing them both to their senses. She helped Aria stand up slowly. They both stretched and stared in the direction of the sun, towards the mountains, where they had come from. Angéle stepped forward, staring at the land in front of her.

"Let's go," she whispered.

She was loath to leave this sacred mound, the one which had resurrected and healed her in one night. Yet, she knew she must. The very wind beckoned to her; taking Aria's hand, they fluttered off the mound and into the night.

The Land of Dreams had come alive. Fairies were dancing cheerfully, wearing colors of red and orange and green and azure. Fireflies danced with them, illuminating the bright, mystical night. A violin sounded in the distance, playing classical dances that melted Angéle's heart. Aria's hand loosened; for a moment, it looked like she wanted to join the fairies. Angéle would've too, if it had not been for a whisper that struck her heart.

_I'm here._

Angéle halted suddenly. She _knew _that voice. It was one she had grown up with, one she had always heard. _What's going on? _Aria stopped too, staring confusedly at Angéle. "What happened?"

"I think I can hear someone connecting with me," Angéle whispered. "My new powers – they give me control over the realm of the subconscious. I have to follow this voice."

Aria stared at her, and Angéle could tell she didn't understand. "Where do we need to go, exactly?"

"I don't know," Angéle answered, frowning. "All I know is that we have to go west, in the direction of where the sun was setting." She pointed to the last rays of twilight. "Away from the mound."

Aria looked uncertain; for a fleeting moment, Angéle thought she wouldn't come with her. But then she nodded, holding firmly to Angéle's hand. "I trust you, Angéle. And if your new intuition says you need to go west, then I'll come with you."

Angéle smiled at Aria. _I can always count on you… _Lifting them in the air, she soared away from the dancing fairies, towards the dusk.

* * *

"It is time." Nuniq said, gazing down at his fellow tribe members.

Sharzad stood in the crowd, next to Agloolik and Leif. All fifteen hundred members of the Adlivun Tribe, three thousand members of the Massak Tribe, and six thousand members of the Anachim Tribe were in the Adlivun camp, gazing up at General Nuniq as he spoke.

All of the warriors were clad in sealskin tunics. The men wore low boots and tall helmets, while the women wore tall boots and short helmets. The combat-warriors held swords, archers held bows-and-arrows, and the flyers held spears. Most of the women, as fairies, would be flying and striking their enemies from above with spears and offensive spells. Sedna herself was in that category, wearing a sealskin tunic with blue tassels and holding a gilded shield and a wolf-tooth spear.

Sharzad gazed down at her outfit. She was wearing a sealskin tunic, blubber leggings, and spiked wooden boots that came up to her knees. Dark red tassels hung from her helmet, and she was carrying a curved sword. Next to her, Leif held a quiver and bow.

"Before we start," Nuniq said, "is everyone clear about recent events that have occurred?"

The people nodded collectively. After all, what with Kiviuq's release and the discovery of people outside of the Gate, there was a lot the warriors had needed to be briefed on. But it appeared the chieftains of the other two tribes had done a good job.

"The three of our tribes are going to riot in this area," Nuniq continued on. "By our count, there will be eight thousand warriors, twenty healers, and nine hundred dogs joining the offensive tonight. There are approximately six-hundred thousand Spring Soldiers in total, and every single one of us will have a part in this battle. All over Nunangat and even in parts of Glacia, there will be massive rioting. It will be disorganized and chaotic, but it should be enough to help us achieve our main objective: distracting the Glacian Army long enough to get entrance into the castle."

Sharzad shuddered, instinctively gazing over at the Massak and Anachim warriors. The senior Massak warriors had sled-dogs, animals which would pull them in the snow as they fought. But even more frightening were the Anachim wolves, the animals which could tear enemy warriors to pieces. _I'm not getting on _their _bad side…_

"I know this attack is very sudden," Nuniq continued on, "and we are taking an enormous risk by doing this, especially at such short notice. Many of you will die today – all three of our tribes may be lost. I am here to tell you that if you wish to remain in the camp, I will not stop you. You may be honorably discharged, left to pick up the remains of our generation."

Not one warrior stirred. Everyone still held his or her spear, gazing firmly up at Sedna.

Nuniq's shoulders relaxed. "So be it, then. Chief Sedna, Chief Amaruq, and I have gone over our strategy. This is what we have decided." He pointed to the largest group of warriors.

"Younger warriors, you will be led by Chief Amaruq, and create a diversion that attracts the Glacian forces. You shall transport yourselves to Nootaikok Glacier, about a hundred miles away, and create the diversion there. As you are young, our queen will underestimate you, and send a fleet of warriors to finish you off. You shall have half of our wolves and dogs with you.

"Chief Sedna and I will lead the next force: the senior warriors and the other half of the animals. We shall stay here and welcome our special forces from outside, and will defend this camp until it is time for the prince and his people to head to Glacia. Prince Darius will be landing here as soon as the Gate comes down.

"Within that will be a subgroup, led by the princess of Fulgur." He pointed to Sharzad. "She shall lead this group into battle, destroying the Gate for once and for all. Agloolik and Kiviuq the narwhal will go with them. Princess Sharzad of Fulgur, take this responsibility with honor." His blue gaze rested on Sharzad's brown eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry, General Nuniq," Sharzad answered. "I will protect them with my life." She knew she would. No matter what evil came against them, she would protect the people she had been sworn to protect. She looked back at the warriors behind her, some younger, some older, but most gazing back at her with a look of admiration and pride.

"The Gates will open, for once and for all," Sedna declared, her eyes flashing. "And then, we shall be able to continue forward and defeat our enemies, and avenge those we have lost!"

"Remember Chief Ujurak!" the Adlivunese warriors shouted, throwing their spears into the air. The Massakian and Anachimian warriors echoed their cry, shouting names of people who had been lost in their own battle.

"There is just one more thing we need to do," Sedna said as the cries halted. "We must place a barrier upon this camp, so that our pregnant and nursing women, children, and elders can stay here without coming to harm. We have assigned the youngest trainees and one hundred of our warriors to stay back and guard the camp." She nodded to all of the fairies of the tribes and the magically-enfranchised fairy men. "Are you ready?"

The women and men nodded. Sharzad focused on her powers, joining forces with the other fairies.

"Combine all of your powers towards me!" Sedna shouted.

Sharzad focused on her energy, sending electric power towards Sedna. She could feel the energy of the other fairies, arctic and aquatic, joining forces with her electric power as Sedna wielded it in her hands. Then she directed it upwards.

A blue, dome-shaped shield appeared around the Adlivun camp, slowly snaking its way down. Sharzad gasped in amazement as it covered everyone, letting nothing through. The fairies put their hands down, and Sedna nodded.

"This should keep the camp safe." She turned to face the warriors. "Now it's time for battle."

* * *

Isolde was sitting in her new library, scowling as she pored over her spellbooks. New spellbooks she had acquired from the old Glacian Palace. They were filled with much more knowledge, knowledge she had never possessed before.

There were apparently flaws to the transfigural possession spell, flaws which she had never known of before. Apparently, there were ways of getting through to a person's heart, which would reverse the spell and make it obsolete. Isolde frowned as she read through _The Complete Art of Sorcery_, her eyes narrowing as she scanned through the page.

_Transfigural possession is the art of taking over the power of a magical being. It differs from elemental possession in the manner such that, while elemental possession only manipulates the body, transfigural possession manipulates the mind. Therefore, the sorcerer who takes over his or her subject shall have total control over his or her actions, thoughts, and mind._

Isolde had read a similar version of this paragraph a thousand times. Her other book, which was solely about transfigural possession, told her all of this information. There was nothing this could tell her that she didn't know. Gnashing her teeth in frustration, she glared down at the paragraph.

She scanned the rest of the page, desperately looking for something she didn't know. It was then that she caught something, at the bottom of the page. Astonished, Isolde stared on, a nervous feeling in her heart.

_There are three parts to any person – the physical, the mental, and the spiritual. The physical sphere is the most easily manipulated, and can be taken over by more basic enchantments. The mental sphere is much harder to corrupt, which is why it is necessary for a person to already be mentally ill, in order to have any chance at success._

_But the spiritual part of the being is the highest of all. It is never born and it never dies; it constantly moves through the cycles of life and death and rebirth and nirvana. And such, it can never be corrupted. And that purity is the biggest threat that sorcerers face, for they cannot do anything about it. They can only depend on altering the mental state itself._

Isolde stared. _So _that's _my problem… _No matter what, there would always be a ticket to undoing the spell she'd cast on Aria, and it was the reservoir she held within herself.

_Well, no one is coming here to undo the spell_, she thought. _So I needn't worry. And anyhow, once she has completed the job, I have no use for her, anyways. My life mission shall be complete._

She sighed, gazing down at the book. Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Yes?" Isolde snapped. "Come on in."  
A man burst in, his heart racing. Isolde recognized him as General Tyr, her top military commander. _Now what is going on? _She glared at him.

"Your Iciness," the man panted, "there is a disturbance at the Nootaikok Glacier in Nunangat. Tribes are rioting left-and-right."

"So?" asked Isolde, bored. The doings of the primitive tribal people did not interest her, especially now that the Panuk Tribe was gone. "Can't the local police handle it?"

"No," Tyr said, "for the tribes come prepared."

Isolde gritted her teeth. _These people are utterly incompetent. _"Show me Nootaikok Glacier," she commanded, holding her hands over her crystal ball. The crystal flared, coming to life.

She saw thousands of men and women, assembled atop the glacier. They were shouting and screaming, glaring defiantly at the police who were climbing the glacier to suppress them.

"We will not surrender!" they shouted. Some of the younger people waved signs at the police, such as SHOOT NOT AT YOUR FELLOW COUNTRYMEN and TEAR DOWN THIS WALL! Isolde simmered with rage as she glared at them.

The police had reached the glacier and were shooting at the people. But instead of scattering, the protesters used force. Hexes launched into the police, and wolves were set free, ripping people apart.

Isolde ground her teeth in frustration. _How dare they? _She turned towards General Tyr, her eyes blazing.

"Send the military," she commanded. "They will make quick work of these protesters. Don't just stand there! Go!" She sent him out, her heart raging with fury.

_Such fools_, she thought. _They will not withstand the power of my special forces. _She glared at the crystal ball, forcing her mind into peace.

_They shall not prevail._

* * *

Aria gazed around at the land before her as they walked, at the fully dark sky and the stars that shined above her. They glimmered all different colors, red and yellow and green and blue. Enchanted, she stopped in her tracks, staring up at them.

"There are three parts to the Land of Dreams," Angéle said, her voice cutting into Aria's reverie. "There is the central Land of Dancers, where we just were. There is the Land of Lost Memories, where all that is forgotten shall be revived. And then there is the Land of the Subconscious, where we can connect with dreamers and impart to them our knowledge."

Aria stared at the ground. _The Land of Lost Memories… _Images swirled into her mind, images of Isolde and how she had never been able to remember anything after her training-sessions.

_Maybe I can revive my memories_, she thought. _Whatever they are. I would like to know what it is that happened. _Determination rose in her. _If I can find out what happened, it shall make me stronger. And then I'll be able to properly execute my revenge!_

But somehow, it seemed wrong to think about revenge here, in such a sacred place. And so she followed Angéle, gazing around at the lands before her.

They had reached a more nebulous part of the Land of Dreams. Rather than solid ground, there were clouds everywhere, fluffy and bouncy. Aria stared at them uncertainly. "Are we supposed to walk on them?"

"Only one way to find out." Angéle ran forward, jumping onto the clouds.

She gazed as they shot her up into the air, playfully and exuberantly. "Wheeeeeee!" she squealed, landing on the soft cloud. Aria grinned, running forward. _That looks like fun… _She dived into the cloud.

It was better than any trampoline she'd ever been on. The clouds sent her into the air, weightless and insurmountable. And when she came back down, they were ready to receive her, cheerfully and wholly. And so she laughed, letting the clouds soothe her back as she closed her eyes, enjoying the bliss of this world.

_This is fun… _she thought lazily. Everything she'd encountered in this world had been utterly beautiful. There was no concept of pain, heartache, or struggle. _When we get out of Isolde's castle, we're gonna be happy like this all the time… _She fell into the cloud, laughing as she soared through the air.

But to her surprise, she didn't fall back down; instead, her wings caught hold of the air and she hovered. Confused, Aria stared down. It was then she realized that the clouds had been sending them across a channel, a weightless, beautiful channel – into a much different world.

There were no fireflies in this land to speak of. Mist hung through the air, ominous and enigmatic; the trees were leafless, with the bare branches towering in front of them. The only light came from the stars above, which seemed much paler than when Aria had seen them before. She shuddered, her heart beginning to beat faster.

"What _is_ this place?" Angéle took Aria's hand, squeezing it nervously.

Aria looked down at her. The younger girl's face had blanched, and she knew how terrified she was. "We should turn back," she declared.

"No." Angéle gazed forward. "The voice is leading us here. We have to move forward." She led the way, nervous and unsteady, Aria's grip on her hand never wavering.

They headed through mist. Rather than reassuring her, like the wind had in the Land of Dancers, this mist felt spooky. _But the Land of Dreams… it's supposed to be this wonderful, wonderful paradise… _She stared ahead.

And then, she saw someone. It was a man wearing a black robe with plated armor. His hair was long and brown, and his white face looked grim. He ran through the misty woods, giving them only a glimpse of himself.

"Who _is _that?" Angéle breathed.

Aria stared ahead. _I've seen that man before… _But she couldn't recall where. It was certain, however, that he did not belong in the Land of Dreams. "I don't think we want to find out," she whispered. Turning to the left, she pulled Angéle through a gap between two trees.

The mist cleared. They were now in a grove, one framed by trees. And within the grove was thousands of… bubbles.

Aria stared, perplexed. _What are these bubbles for? _She let go of Angéle's hand and began to walk forward.

"Aria"… said Angéle, a warning note in her tone.

Slowly, it dawned on her. The bubbles were _memories_, memories that had been lost or forgotten completely. _There's so many of them… and I bet I'll find mine in here. _She moved forward.

"Aria." Angéle had caught up with her, and placed a firm hand on Aria's shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this place. I don't think we should be here."

"Why not?" Aria responded, staring at her. "This is the Land of Lost Memories, and there are so many things I don't know about myself. I _need _to stay here, Angéle. I need to find out."

"But what if it tells you something that's too much to bear?" Angéle whispered. "What if you find something you don't want to know? What'll you do then? Please, Aria, think about this." She took Aria's hands. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Aria stared at her girlfriend. _She's right… _But she knew nothing could stop her. An unshakable desire to know the truth had taken hold of her, refusing to let go. "I'm going," she whispered, stepping away.

Angéle nodded. "All right, then." She began to walk towards Aria, but froze as she heard a voice.

"Angéle!"

* * *

Daewon stared outside the window as the Gate of Glacia loomed ahead. Swallowing, he stared at the structure with fear pounding in his heart.

The Gate was just the same as he'd seen it before. Formidable and icy, it loomed for thousands of kilometers over the two planets. It left Daewon with little hope that anything could be done.

He glanced at the ships behind them. He was on a ship with Darius, Maire, and Arishtat; behind them was Saraswati and Atete's ship. Behind them was a small fleet of spacecrafts.

Since Darius was the crown prince and his father was preoccupied with other matters, he had managed to sneak a good amount of the fleet out, claiming they were on a training-mission. Unfortunately, they didn't have as many ships as they would've liked – they'd only been able to risk getting two hundred ships out unnoticed. Trying not to let nerves overtake him, Daewon flew out of the ship, his heart racing.

"I know what you are all thinking," Saraswati's voice rang out from the speakers. "And I am here to tell you: do not worry. We shall prevail."

Daewon frowned. Despite the healing rite that'd occurred, Saraswati was still very weak; evidently, the spell had planted roots farther than what Kiviuq could heal. Atete had tried to convince her to stay back in Magix, with no success.

"You're still weak from the spell, _Mater_," she had said. "Please, don't come with us. We'll be able to handle it on our own."

"It matters not." Saraswati stood in front of her, proud. She had abandoned her normal priestly brown robe and was wearing a scarlet-and-white saree that shimmered brilliantly against her brown skin. In her hand was a long, floor-length golden torch, the torch containing the fire of the locator spell. "I shall march into battle alongside you, and help defend against evil."

"But you and I are priestesses," Atete protested, "and we are not made for the battle."

"Fear not, _filia_," said Saraswati, "we shall not fight with force; it would be a crime for our kind to do so. No, we shall only aid the younger ones, and help them cast the spell Darius and Maire labored so long to find. And if the Glacian army casts aside the ancient laws and attacks me, a woman sworn to nonviolence, then I shall welcome the force. Do not worry. All will be fine."

And now it was time for them to open the Gates for once and for all. Daewon downed a Heat and Space-Lung Tonic, and placed a headset over his ears. It would help him communicate with Darius, who had unanimously been voted as their commander-in-chief.

Darius had decided he would be the one to open the Gates, as he had come here before. He winced at the change in gravity, the force of the planet pulling him closer to the Gate, which would surely kill him at first touch. _I certainly won't be as lucky as Sharzad… _He stared down, waiting for the signal to come.

"Fulgurian Army!" he heard Darius shout through the headset. "The time has come. We have figured out how to breach the Gates of Glacia, and we will join with our Nunangatan brothers and sisters in liberating this kingdom. The Gates will be opening momentarily." He paused. "Make sure you are ready to strike!"

Something struck the air, a flash of purple lightning. Daewon watched at it as it hit the Gate, creating a terrifying sizzle.

"Okay, now!" Darius shouted through his headset.

Daewon flipped around until he was dangling downwards. Trying not to feel nauseous at the force of gravity, he inched closer to the Gate, and turned the key. Slowly, he pushed it into the lock.

Something stirred within the Gate. Something seemed to melt, making it warmer than it'd been before. The Gate began to slowly pull aside, stretching.

And the ice began to make way. It creaked as both sides pulled into the structure, creating an entrance. Daewon stared dizzyingly at the planet that appeared in front of him, white and luminous.

_Wow… _he thought. All of Nunangat was completely covered in snow. Colder than anything he'd seen before. A spaceship-sized entrance appeared, enough for them to fit through.

And with that, the enchantment over the ice had broken. It was no longer impenetrable; in fact, it looked merely like an ice wall. A fragile, weak, destructible ice wall.

"Okay, it's time!" Darius called. "Get in!"

Daewon flew back into the ship, and the compartment closed. Heart racing, he climbed up the steps and was greeted by cheers.

"You did it!" Maire shouted. "You opened the Gate!"

"Well done," added Darius, and Daewon felt joy rise through him. Darius was praising _him_ of all people, something he never would've done a week ago. He grinned at Darius, who slowly smiled back, a tinge of acceptance appearing in his brown eyes.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" shouted Arishtat, who was carefully steering the ship through the gap. "The ride down isn't pleasant!"

The teenagers screamed as gravity exerted its influence over the ship, making it gravitate down. Daewon squeezed his eyes shut.

_Please, let us make it to Glacia alive…_

* * *

Sharzad ran alongside the underground river, panting as she ran under the Nanurjuk Glacier, where their revolution would take place. She reached the Crypt of the Elder and halted as she looked up. The other trainees behind her stared up, their eyes wide.

It was even more beautiful than she'd seen it before. Apparently the ancient spells hidden within the crypt had fed it power, rejuvenating it so that it looked like a gothic cathedral. Agloolik closed his eyes, concentrating into the ground of the crypt.

"Here we are," he said.

Sharzad looked over at what he had procured. There was the Spirit of the Arctic, which Leif held in his hands. Aside from that, there were four other artifacts he had found. He turned towards the trainees, his eyes narrowed.

"There are five of you in total," he said. "I shall entrust each of you with an artifact. Be careful; you are holding ancient history in your hands." He first turned to Qimmiq, a stout, seventeen-year-old boy.

"You have a natural affinity with wolves and dogs," he said. "And therefore, you shall hold the Wolf's Cry." He placed a stone, in the shape of a dog's head, in Qimmiq's hands, and then turned to a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair that fell in a braid.

"Tapeesa, you are fierce, like the eternal wind," he said. "Therefore, you shall hold the Winter Wind. Be careful, however; you may only use this if any enemies are in our path." He gave the girl an icicle, one preserved with the ancient magic it held.

Tapeesa nodded, her eyes flashing. Agloolik next turned to a tall boy, fifteen years of age, with warm brown hair.

"Siqiniq, you are like the sun personified," he said. "You are always cheerful, even in the face of adversity. And therefore, you shall hold the Arctic Sun. Use this to thaw the ice around us." He gave him a shining yellow disc, one which glowed like the absent sun.

And last, he turned to Sharzad, who stood watching him, her eyes narrowed. He picked out a long spear in a zigzag shape, one which gleamed silver against the sky.

"This is the Breath of Lightning," he said. "As a weather-fairy, you shall be able to wield this with more power than any of us. Take it, princess of Fulgur, and create a storm." He passed it into her hands.

The Breath of Lightning was cool in her hands, shooting electricity into her body. She felt energized, as if nothing could beat her, the unstoppable warrior princess she was. She held it high above her head.

A bolt of lightning shot through the opening at the top of the cathedral and into the sky, a brilliant lavender color for all the world to see. It sizzled with power, and she watched, enchanted, as it hit the top of the Gate. _That's my signal, Daree!_ The trainees cheered.

"With that kind of power, the Gate will come down in no time," said Agloolik. "We shall call you Kallik, wielder of lightning." He gazed at the trainees.

"I know you are all young," he said, "the youngest of you twelve, and the oldest of you seventeen. The chieftains of the tribe initially opposed sending you, as they believed older hands should bring down the Gate. However, I can think of no better people to bring down the Gate than those who have lived their entire lives under it, those who have never seen springtime. And now, we shall prevail." He closed his eyes. "Let the Children's Revolution begin!"

A glow surrounded them, and they disappeared. Sharzad gazed around as they rematerialized on the Nanurjuk Glacier. Above them, she thought she could see the Gate pulling apart, a small opening appearing in its unbroken façade.

_They're coming through! _A tiny dot had appeared at the Gate, looking like a spaceship. She turned towards the other trainees, her eyes flashing. "Now!"

Leif and Agloolik focused on the Spirit of the Arctic, enhancing all of their powers. Siqiniq focused the Arctic Sun, sending a bolt of warm energy over all of them. And as for Sharzad, she focused in on her powers, letting electricity take over every pore.

Lavender energy filled her from head to toe. Her entire body buzzed with enhanced power, power she hadn't felt since eons ago. Transforming into her Enchantix, she hovered in the air, leaning back like a huntress aiming her bow.

And then she let her arrows go.

Lightning shot out of the spear, more intense than she'd ever seen before. With the intensity of a thousand suns inside of her, of a thousand flames, Sharzad sent it into the Gate, watching it crackle and burn.

Energy filled her very veins as she soared, watching the Gate melt. With Siqiniq and Leif's help, she had never felt more powerful, more alive. _I will bring freedom to this realm! _She closed her eyes.

A storm-cloud appeared above her, stronger than any she had ever made. Whereas weather-fairies usually only had the power to create tiny clouds, this one was huge. Lightning shot from its top, barreling the Gate with its power.

Sharzad continued to feed her energy into the Gate, watching the lavender light up the dark sky. _Now! _The entire part of the Gate near her was destroyed, completely vanquished.

Then something hit her hard in the back. Tapeesa cried out as she fell to the ground, wincing.

"I got you!" Leif shouted, catching Sharzad in his arms. She could only grin numbly at him, her back aching. _What _was_ that?_

"The Glacian police have caught us," Agloolik said. "Tapeesa, create a shield!"

"I've got a better idea." Tapeesa closed her eyes, sending ice out of the Winter Wind. A blizzard entrapped the police, freezing them to their core. "That'll take care of them!"

"Only for some time!" Qimmiq stared at the advancing police upon them.

Sharzad cursed. _Looks like our diversion wasn't all that successful… _She stared at the winter hills, the soldiers advancing towards the glacier.

And then she caught something else.

Tribesmen and women were standing on the hills, staring at them in puzzlement. And… fear. They stared at the broken Gate, their mouths agape with amazement and horror. Sharzad knew they were people who had never seen a life without the Gate before.

_Now's my chance_, she thought. _I must convince them to join in this. I have to convince them that it is in their best interest. _She hovered towards them, her eyes blazing.

"Warriors of Nunangat," she said, "this is the moment you have all been waiting for. Sixty-two years this realm has been imprisoned, trapped in an eternal winter. With that winter came an icy dictator, one who has stopped at nothing to make sure your sovereignty and powers have been threatened."

The people gazed uncertainly at each other, and Sharzad felt her heart sinking. _They may not join us. _But she couldn't lose hope. She continued on, her voice magnified by the power she held.

"Thousands of people have fallen!" she cried. "People have given their lives to make sure this realm could one day achieve freedom! Do you remember Tootega of Adlivun, the woman who was executed by Isolde's forces? Do you know of Leif Njordsson's parents, people who were killed in the effort of smuggling people out of this realm?" She pointed to Leif.

A few people stirred. Some people poised their spears at the Gate, staring. Sharzad could make out their faces: _is it really possible? _How could they, as disenfranchised tribesmen, ever make a difference?

"I, Kallik of Adlivun, am here to tell you that _we _are the Revolution," Sharzad continued. With her auburn hair flowing down her gleaming vest and silver dress, she felt confident, as if nothing could stop her. "Revolutions don't happen at the top. It's always the small people who change things, people like us. And _we _shall be the ones who break down the Gate. Although, it certainly doesn't help to have the higher powers notified." She turned towards the sky; above her, she could see the planet of Glacia shining wanly in the distance.

"Your Majesty of Glacia," she said, "if you want your kingdom to be prosperous, your people to stop revolting, your reign not under peril, then I tell you: come here to this Gate! Tear down this wall, Queen Isolde!" She sent another boom of lightning into the ice.

Qimmiq activated the Wolf's Cry. A piercing howl set across the plains, stirring in the heart of every tribal warrior who had ever desired freedom. A few men and women stirred. Sharzad felt the cry within her too, a cry of empowerment and liberation. Clear as day, she remembered Anahita's words: _Liberate those who do not have your power._

"It's up to us!" she cried. "All of us together, we can do it! So let's tear down this Gate for once and for all!"

The people let out a cry, a cry of a thousand wolves together. Everywhere, Sharzad saw fairies and magically-enfranchised fairy-men flying into the air, the women transforming into outfits as colorful as the arctic lights. They turned towards the Gate, their eyes narrowed.

And then they struck.

Jets of dark blue and green hit the Gate, a whirlwind of color brighter than the Palace of Prisms. The people cried out, letting their energy slam the Gate like a thousand storms put together. With their power, they burned the Gate down, the ice broiling under their furious touch.

The Wolf's Cry sounded again. Sharzad turned and saw the Gate being destroyed not in just their small sector, but all around the realm. All over Nunangat, the Wolf's Cry had united people to join forces against the Gate, the anger of six decades lighting up the sky. And Sharzad felt a sense of unity come within her, power she hadn't felt in ages.

She fired her power into the ice, the rage of the people simmering within her chest as the Gate burned, a seemingly-indestructible power now falling in shreds of ice…

* * *

Angéle's heart raced as she heard the cry. _The voice in my head… _Without a doubt, she knew exactly who it was.

"I have to go!" she cried out. "He's calling for me right now! It's urgent!"

Aria ran towards her; by the look in her eyes, Angéle knew she had heard it, too. "I'm coming with you." She grabbed her shoulders, but Angéle shook her off.

"No, Aria," she said. "I have to do this myself. Please, understand me."

Aria nodded. "Then I'll stay here," she murmured. "Good luck."

Angéle nodded, turning around. _He's calling for me… _She turned to the left, running towards the place she'd heard him call. Taking a right, she plunged into mist, entering a meadow.

The meadow was surprisingly bright, clear of mist. Pink _fleurs du rêver _dotted the ground, and small lights shined. In the center was a clear blue pool, a window to the life of dreams. _This is where he is… _She kneeled down, staring into the surface of the water.

Franc du Maurier's face appeared, and Angéle stared at him. He looked worse than she'd ever seen him in life. His face was completely dull, his black hair wild, his eyes devoid of light. As soon as he saw her, he let out a cry.

"Angéle!" he shouted. "This isn't a dream, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it is," Angéle whispered. "But don't worry. This is me you see, not a cruel apparition." She extended her hand into the pool, to hold him to her.

But her fingers couldn't breach the water. A wall appeared in front of her; confused, she stared down at him. _I can't touch him… _Her father stared up at her with anguished eyes.

"Angéle, why do you torture me so?" he sobbed. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" asked Angéle. Her very heart was breaking in two.

"Why did you leave me here, all alone?"

Angéle stopped. Her father was now glaring at her, fury in his eyes. She shrank back as he turned towards her, his eyes blazing.

"You left me!" he cried. "You left me childless, a widower destined to forever wander the earth. Why did you do it? Why did you abandon me and leave me to wander the world on my own?" He let out a deep, piteous sob.

Angéle felt tears coming to her eyes. _Oh, Father… _She stared down at him.

"I didn't leave you," she whispered. "Not voluntarily, at least. I – is that what you believed all this time?"

"What else was there to think?" her father laughed sardonically. "I went back to the home we shared – your harp was missing. You took it with you, wherever you went."

Angéle gasped. _Oh, stars… _She let out a cry.

"It's not how you think it is, Father," she whispered. "Please, let me tell you what happened." She closed her eyes, remembering that fateful day eleven months ago, when her whole world had turned upside-down…

It had been a cool Quadrimensis day. Angéle had been heading to Desirée's cavern for advice; she needed tips on how to pass the Dreamix task. But the prophetess refused, reminding her that the Quest for Dreamix was about self-discovery, something she couldn't impart to her. Worried, Angéle headed back to her home, hoping her father hadn't noticed her absence.

It turned out she had much more to worry about that that.

Angéle knew something was wrong the moment she stepped through the house. For starters, the door was unlocked. _Did Father come home? What if he's out searching for me? He's going to be so angry with me when he comes back –_

Then she saw the woman in front of her, and all breath ceased to exist.

The woman had the coldest, most horrifying face she'd ever seen. She'd seen light-skinned people in real life before, of course, but this woman brought pallor to a new level entirely. The contrast of her dark mascara and eyes was even scarier, and Angéle fought the desire to turn around and run.

She couldn't have, anyways. The woman walked towards her, her ice-blue dress sweeping the floor as she spoke.

"Don't worry, your father has not returned." She spoke coldly, without any emotion to her voice. "He has an inquiry at work; he will return later this evening. Sad to say I cannot say the same for you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Angéle stammered. Who was this woman? _What does she have to do with us?_

The woman laughed. "Do you not know who I am? Are you such an ignorant peasant?" Her eyebrows rose. "And here I thought the Rêvian High Priestess-in-Training would be smarter than that."

Angéle stared at her; she still couldn't figure out who this woman was. The palliative-skinned woman's smirk grew even wider.

"I am Queen Isolde von Glacia. The UR has been looking for me for decades, decades which have proven to be wasted. Your mother was killed in her attempt to track me down; the fool underestimated the strength of my power." Her laugh sent chills down Angéle's back. "And now, it is time for you to pay the price."

Angéle's mind was whirling. _How is this possible? _There was a gate in front of Glacia, one that stopped traffic on both sides. It was impossible for anyone to breach those gates and come out to a different world.

_This has to be an imposter_, Angéle thought. _She's lying. She has to be._

"I've been planning this for a long time," the woman said. "Do not attempt to fight me. Resistance is futile."

_I need to do something. _Angéle frantically reached for the phone, dialing the emergency number. _They need to arrest this woman. _Her finger reached for the 'Call' button.

She screamed as a wave of icy energy blasted her in the chest, knocking her into the base of the tiny stove. Something else fell off the table as she sat up, grimacing. Isolde was holding a photo frame, her eyes narrowed. "Is this your dear father?"

_No… _Angéle stared up at the photo. It had been taken on her tenth birthday, just before her mother's death; the three of them had been smiling for all the world to see. The woman smiled, scratching her long fingernail over the glass.

"Your dear father is all you have left," she said. "I know all about your life, my girl. Wouldn't it be a shame if I took him away from you?"

"No!" Angéle cried out in fear. Instinctively, she held her hands in front of her, and a burst of sky-blue energy shot forward. _I have to stop her… _The energy shot towards the glittering woman.

But Angéle wasn't a warrior-fairy. She'd never been trained in martial arts; she was from a long line of priestesses, after all. It was their duty to ensure peace and security, not start wars. The woman easily stopped Angéle's spell, smirking at her. "Is that all you've got?"

"Please… don't take my father!" Angéle cried out. "He doesn't deserve this!"

"No?" the woman was smirking. "What are you suggesting, my dear girl?"

"Take me instead," Angéle cried out. "Take me with you, wherever that is. But don't hurt my father. _Please_." She began to sob profusely, tears staining the floor.

The woman sighed. "I would've enjoyed the battle"… She smirked. "All right. We're going." She reached to grab Angéle's shoulder, then added, "anything you want to bring with you?"

Angéle thought for a moment. _So many things I could bring… my mother's quilt, her photo…_

"You can only bring one thing," the woman ordered.

Angéle thought fast. "My harp," she said. An ancient family relic, it would provide her comfort in a way a quilt or picture never could. Without her harp, she knew she would surely die. _It'll be that, then._

"Let's go." She grabbed Angéle roughly, and they disappeared in a whirl of ice. Angéle gasped as they landed on the snow, falling unceremoniously to the ground as she stared at what was in front of her.

She was in front of a castle made entirely of ice. _I've never seen that before… _It was just as magnificent as the Rêvian Castle, in its own horrifying way. _Oh Mierve…_

"This is your new home," Queen Isolde said. "And this is where you shall remain for the rest of your days."

And Angéle believed her. With a heavy heart, she was shown to her room, where the harp was installed, and sat down there, wondering what was to become of her and her quest for Dreamix.

And now she stood in front of her bereaved father, her heart breaking as she poured out the story to him. She stared beseechingly into his eyes.

"I didn't want to leave you," she cried out. "I love you, Father. Please, don't harbor any resentment towards me."

"How can I not?" her father said, and his tone wasn't angry anymore – it just sounded tired and dead. "You disobeyed me – I told you to stay put in that house. And yet, you went out to see that mad Prophetess behind my back, without me knowing. Yes, I know about that," he added at Angéle's stunned expression. "I know all about that. And I also know about how you embarked on that mad quest for Dreamix, the one that only fools think they can surmount!" He let out a long, bitter laugh.

Angéle stared down at him. _He knows… _She whispered, her voice barely an echo. "Father, look at me."

"What?" her father laughed coldly, refusing to look at her. "Why should I look at you?"

"No, just _look _at me."

Her father stared up, confused. "What?" he asked, and then he gasped, as if seeing her for the first time.

Angéle closed her eyes. _I've got to make this work… _Pushing into the barrier, she focused all of her Dreamix energy, willing herself to appear right in front of her father. _Please let this work… _The barrier disappeared, and she felt herself dissolving into the pool. She appeared in front of her father, staring up at their surroundings.

They were in a field of meadows. It was a land of white clouds, dotted with flowers of all the colors Angéle could ever have dreamed of. _This was Mother's favorite place in the entire world. _She knew instantly, without a doubt, why her father was dreaming of this place.

They had taken her here several times, first as a little girl, and last on her tenth birthday. The week before her mother had died. She could remember it so vividly, the last time they'd been here, their last moments as a family together…

And now she gazed down at her father, who was staring at her, an entirely different light in his eyes.

"Angéle"… He stared at her. "You – you have your Dreamix."

Angéle gazed down at herself. The scared little girl she'd once been was gone, replaced by a mature, young woman who was ready to face any and all problems that came her way. _I'm ready to tell him what's going on… _She walked up to her father.

"I pushed through the task," she whispered. "I got my Dreamix, which is the reason why I'm even able to communicate with you like this. You'll see, Father. Everything will be all right."

For a moment, he stared at her, unable to speak. But then his gaze hardened, and then he said, "That doesn't make what you did okay."

"I know it doesn't," Angéle murmured. "But" –

"I never wanted you to live anything other than a normal life," her father interrupted. "But from the moment you were born, we knew you were special and that you'd change the world. In hindsight, I should've known something like this would've happened – the hottest flame burns out the quickest, but also the strongest. I never wanted you to go this way, lying and going out behind my back!" His eyes flashed.

"I did what I had to do," Angéle whispered. "When I went out with Prophetess Desirée to continue my studies as a priestess, it wasn't because I wanted to spite you – it was because I _loved _you. Just look at who we are, and what we've become! We're so broken inside, so defeated and stone-cold. Mother would never have wanted this."

"Don't you dare use your mother's name like that," her father said coldly. "You don't know a thing about what she wanted."

"No, I _do_," Angéle insisted. "Father, you've become so bitter inside. You have so much pain inside of you – pain at losing her, losing me, and losing everything in your life. But Mother – she was a beacon of joy and happiness." She paused, staring at him.

When her father didn't speak, she moved on. "She may be gone, but the happiness she instilled in us is here to stay. Father, look at me." She took his hands. "When I lied to you and went behind your back, it was because I wanted to learn how to make things better for us. In hindsight, I should've talked with you about Mother instead of keeping her behind closed walls. But now I know that keeping things behind closed walls never helps. It only hinders relationships. And so we can't keep living like this, Father. We can't keep hurting each other – we have to move on."

"How have you done it?" her father whispered, and Angéle saw who he truly was – the broken remnant of his former self. "How have _you _moved on?"

"Well – I met a girl," she admitted. "Her name is Aria. Father, I wish you could meet her someday – she makes me feel so whole and complete and happy with myself. She helped me pull out of this dead rut, this broken depression that has taken over our lives. It's because of her that I got my Dreamix." She saw her father's eyes stir. "And I'm never going to let fear take me over again! I can't keep doing this to myself, or letting you do this to you. I'm going to pull us out of this pain, and we're going to stop moping and move on with our lives! I may not be with you physically, Father, but I will always be with you in spirit. And for whatever it's worth… I love you." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Father was silent, watching her slowly. For a moment, Angéle saw his brown eyes flicker. And then, for the first time in five years, a small smile stretched across his face.

"You've grown up to be just like your mother, Angéle"… He laughed, holding her tightly in the hug he'd held her in when she was a little girl. "Since when did you become so much stronger than me?"

And just like that, Angéle knew her father was back. The pain had lifted, and he was now there, solid and whole against her chest. She held him tightly, willing herself to never let go.

But the moment soon diminished. Her father drew back, and for the first time, Angéle could make out the fear in his eyes.

"I do not have much longer to live," he said gravelly. "Angéle, I am dying. You know that, don't you?"

"What" – Angéle stared at him. _What is he talking about? _"No, you can't go, Father, you can't leave me here!"

"I'm afraid this is goodbye," her father whispered. "I can feel my spirit slipping away, taking me to the Otherworld. I shall rejoin your mother in the heavens, and we shall watch down on you forever, my child."

"What?" Angéle cried. "No!" But he was right. She could feel the world around her blurring, fading darker and darker; only her father remained in this ancient childhood expanse.

"I am sorry," her father said heavily. "It is like you said; I may not be with you physically, but I will always be with you in spirit. You'll see." He released her, closing his eyes. "And I forgive you."

"No!" Angéle cried.

A blinding flash of light burst over her eyes. She screamed as she was ejected from the dream, landing unceremoniously out of the pool. She ran up to the pool, trying to penetrate through its surface, but there was nothing.

"Father!" she screamed. "FATHER!" But there was no voice.

She lay there, sobbing and crying. _He's gone… _She collapsed next to the waters.

_My last surviving family member… all gone…_

* * *

"Your Iciness, we have another problem!"

It seemed that Isolde had only just resumed reading over her books when the insufferable general stormed in again, followed by the Commander of Aviation and Commander of the Navy: General Sven and General Linnea. Isolde threw down her book and glared at her generals, crying, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The people are rioting," Tyr said urgently. "All over, they have united to fight against our forces!"

"So?" Isolde gritted her teeth. "What is the problem? Why can you not send our forces?"

"They are breaking the Gate of Glacia!" Linnea cried out. "All of Nunangat has joined those protesters! Everywhere, it is going down!"

A storm brewed in Isolde's heart, and ice filled her veins, covering her in fury. _No! _She cried out in rage, nearly forgetting herself in front of her generals. _Not my Gate! Not the one I labored so long to create! _The generals jumped back in alarm.

"How is this possible?" she snarled. "What happened to our police force, to law and order? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" She slammed her fist against the table, freezing its wooden surface.

"Your Iciness, the situation is dire!" Sven cried out, his face aghast. "My aerial forces have spotted spaceships hurtling through the gap in the Gate. It is going to land!"

Shock ran through the ice queen. _No… _Her worst fears were coming true, fears she had harbored ever since the UR had sent the order to have her arrested. She slapped Sven across the face, and he cried out in pain, ice shooting through his cheeks.

"Don't just stand there!" she snarled. "Show them the full force of our military! Send your forces to shoot them from the air. You" – she pointed to Linnea – "go and quell the disturbance at Nootaikok. You and Tyr shall work together."

"What about the airships?" Linnea asked urgently, her eyes flashing.

"I'll take care of them," Isolde snapped.

"But there'll be no military left to protect _you_, Your Iciness," Sven pointed out. "How will you" –

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?" Isolde shouted. "YOU FOOLISH PEASANTS! I AM THIS CLOSE TO ENCASING YOU IN ICE" –

She never got to finish her sentence; the three generals scattered. Growling, Isolde focused her crystal ball on the spaceships, the one that was flying over Nanurjuk Glacier. She growled.

The spaceships were approaching the troposphere; it would only be a matter of time before they landed. _Such a _big _fleet, indeed_, she thought sarcastically, glaring at it. There were hardly a hundred ships landing, a far cry from the thousands of ships she had at her disposal. _The way Sven was acting, one would think this was a full UR invasion. _She smiled.

"I am the coldest woman in the Magical Dimension," she said aloud. "The power of Freezix thrives within my body, the power of ice and snow. I have spent decades learning the secrets of winter; sixty-three years ago to this date, I earned this power. And what is frozen shall forever remain frozen, throughout all of time." She focused her powers. "Ice-storm, strike fear in the hearts of those who dare to invade!"

Through the crystal ball, she saw a blizzard forming, growing over the spaceships. Isolde let out a maniacal laugh.

"Kill them!" she snarled. "Kill those who dare invade, and freeze them until they are nothing but ice!"

Wind began to batter the ship, knocking it down. Laughing, Isolde watched as the ship struggled, unable to stand the chill of the night.

_There we go_, she thought. _Nothing will end my reign. Nothing shall stop me from controlling the realms. _She glared down into the crystal ball.

_Invaders, your fate is now set in ice._

* * *

"Something's happening!" Daewon shouted.

Maire screamed as the ship began to shake. _Natura, no… _The wind battered them relentlessly, the chill penetrating through the walls.

"Those clouds aren't natural!" Arishtat shouted. "Someone is creating them, inflicting them upon us! They are going to freeze us, and make us crash to our death!"

And so they were. The spaceship shook even harder, gravity exerting its toll as it fell.

"Do not panic," Saraswati's voice rang from the headset. "Panic is our enemy right now. We must stay calm and find a solution" –

"I can think of one right now!" Maire snarled. "I'm going out right now and giving this chill a burst of fire!"

"Maire, no!" Darius grabbed her hand. "Priestess Saraswati's right. That'll do nothing other than freeze you to death!"

"If we stay _here_, we'll freeze to death!" Maire pointed out. The chill was now unbearable, and Daewon was shaking in his seat. "My chances are just as good out there as here. And I'm going for it!"

"But that wind is too strong!" Darius protested. "You'll be blown to shreds!"

"My Enchantix wings can handle it," she said boldly. "Besides, I am the fairy of elements, which includes wind as well as fire! If any wind comes my way, I'll beat it down!"

"She speaks sense," Arishtat spoke up. "There's not much I can do from my end. I think she has to go."

Darius narrowed his eyes. At last, he gave in.

"Go," he said. "Be careful, Maire. I don't want anything to happen to you." He gave her hand a quick squeeze, and then she was off.

She headed down to the lower compartment, watching as it opened. Gasping at the cold, she transformed and flew down into the sky.

It was worse than anything in the ship. Even a heating spell would take all of her energy, and she didn't have time to use all of her energy. _I have to harness the wind… _She focused on her powers, making the wind lift her into the air.

The wind carried her down, following the spaceship. It took all of her energy to control the wind, and she grimaced, crying out. _I have to use the wind! I have to make it stop the ship from falling!_

But there was barely anything she could do. The cold was draining her energy fast, and she was losing traction. She gasped as her wings gave way, and she was pulled in by the wind.

"Maire!"

She cried out, icy pain overcoming her. _I have to fight this… _She fluttered her wings hopelessly, focusing on the blizzard winds that were so intent on slipping out of her control.

_I'm not giving up without a fight…_

* * *

Aria walked through the sea of bubbles, gazing uneasily. _I have to find my bubble… _She stared around, trying to find the one that was hers. She stopped as soon as she saw the one that sang out to her the most.

It was a sunrise-pink bubble. It was deep and expanded, the largest thing she had ever seen. Hesitantly, Aria lifted a finger to it, staring. For a moment, Angéle's words came to her, and she shivered.

_What if you find something you don't want to know?_

But she _needed_ to know. She had to know what had happened in all of those training-sessions. For she suspected something deep and foul, something darker than her mission in life. _I have to know… _She thrust her head into the bubble.

For a moment, she stood stupidly, trying to figure out what was going on. And then she heard voices. The world became dark, and she heard a woman's voice, cold and raspy and dark.

"You do not want to know the truth."

"What?" Aria gasped, staring at the dark expanse ahead of her. "What do you mean?"

"You are a fool," the voice cackled. "You wish to know the truth, when anyhow you will refuse to change. In that regard, you are a coward."

"I need to know," Aria said, her voice shaking. "I need to know!"

"So be it," the woman answered. There was a silence, and then the scene changed before Aria's eyes.

She was in Solaria, seeing everything through her past eyes. Her magical energy was powerful, soaring through her veins and making her feel alive. _That's some crazy negative energy in me… _Wearing her Winx outfit, she zoomed towards her parents' house, holding an axe in her hands. She slammed it down, sending ripples into the sky.

"Mamma, Papà, at last you show yourselves!" she cried. "Come out into the open, and I'll spare the rest of these nobodies from harm."

Her voice sounded louder than she'd ever heard it, fiercer and with more power. _What's going on… why am I doing this?_

"Don't do it!" yelled a girl in an olive-green Winx outfit – Maire. Her mother bowed her head.

"We made you into this," she said, bowing her head, "and we accept our fate. Come on, Luigi, let us take our penance."

It had been years since she'd seen her parents. They had greying hair and downcast eyes, their faces broken and distraught at what had happened. _Why are they so pained… I thought they didn't care about me! _The present Aria, the one outside of the vision, tried to coax her mind into stopping this mindless rampage, this pain and this horror.

The past Aria hurled a fatal blow at her parents.

But Darius leapt in front, dealing out his shield. Molten liquid oozed over his arm. With a roar of fury, Past Aria shook her axe. Present Aria watched in horror as houses were burned to the ground, not least of all the Cacciatore house.

The Past Aria let out a laugh, a high-pitched cackle that didn't sound like hers at all. _What's going on with me? _She frantically tried to move her body, but Past Aria was set on her destructive course. Nothing would change her, or make her give up her revenge –

"Aria," Maire cried, "this isn't you. Someone else is controlling you. Don't do this! Just because you're mad doesn't mean you" –

"Move out of the way!" a voice yelled. A fairy in a Sirenix outfit, none other than Princess Stella, the guardian fairy of Solaria, was flying towards Aria, with hundreds of police cruisers behind her. She shot a beam of sunlight straight at her.

But it only made Past Aria angrier. She deflected the blow, turning it on the princess. The fairy fell, shot out of the air, and her crew of policemen shouted in alarm.

Past Aria let out a cruel laugh, turning towards her parents. Present Aria stared down at her parents, wondering how they felt. _I bet they hate me – they've hated me all along, haven't they…_

But Papà lifted his head, eyes filled with tears and nothing but sorrow. "I know this isn't you, Aria," he whispered. "I – I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Then he collapsed into sobs.

Past Aria lifted her axe again, sending out more bolts. A ripple shot from her, across the entire city. She felt powerful, indestructible, as if nothing would ever get her. _No, no, no… _Present Aria thought in horror, feeling her past self as it shot a bolt at the roof of the Cacciatore house.

The roof detached from its base, swirling over them. It levitated over her parents, slowly and methodically. Then the purple aura around the roof disappeared, and it began to fall.

Present Aria watched in horror as the roof fell down into the lawn, hitting her parents square in the head as they fell to the ground –

"No!" she cried. All she could hear was Past Aria's cold laugh, cruel and evil. _I've got to get out of here… _She pulled herself out of the vision, her heart racing as she fell to the ground, her butt slamming on the grass.

_I _did _that_, she thought. _I – I attacked my parents! _She cried out again, lowering her head as she stared down at the ground.

_I can't believe it. _She felt a few tears leak from her eyes, and brushed them away. Crying wasn't going to do any good – not when she'd crushed the people who'd brought her into the world. _Mamma, Papà… _She let out a shuddering sigh.

"FATHER!"

Aria jumped up. The voice was coming from outside the grove, she knew – it could only belong to one person. _Angéle! She's in trouble!_

She didn't even think. Whirling around, she flew into the air, bursting past trees as she made it into the mist-swirled grove. She saw Angéle lying next to the pool, crying her heart out as she lay on the ground.

"Angéle," she whispered. "I'm here"… She stared at her girlfriend's distraught face. Angéle stared at her, her eyes filled with pain.

"My father's dead," she blurted out. "And it's all my fault." She began to sob again.

"Angéle"… Aria stared at her, at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry." She moved towards her girlfriend, but Angéle pulled away.

"Listen to me!" she cried. "He's gone and he's never coming back! Please, Father, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me like this"… She pounded her fists against the grass.

Aria moved closer to Angéle, grabbing her by the shoulders. "We're going back," she said. "We can talk later." Holding Angéle in her arms, she pulled her into the air and towards the east.

_Her parents are both gone… just like mine… _A wave of grief ran over her, and she bowed her head, feeling guilt and misery come over her.

_But I can't feel sorry for myself – now's not the time. Angéle needs me more. _She flew towards the east, her eyes determined.

_Let me do _one _thing right in this life…_

* * *

Gabriel stood with Doctor Liya, her face grave as she opened the door, letting him into Franc's room. She let out a sigh.

"Franc is dying," she said gravelly. "He hasn't been able to push through. Your Majesty, this is the end."

_No… _Gabriel stared at his old friend, at a loss for words. At last he said, "What can I do?"

"Nothing," Liya responded. "There is nothing you can do, Your Majesty. He has given up on life."

"Then let me stay with him," Gabriel declared. "I will stay with my friend in his final moments."

Liya nodded. "As you wish, Your Majesty." She sat down in the chair across from Franc, watching him as he lay there struggling, his eyes closed.

Gabriel sat across from Franc, staring down at him. He was shaking uncontrollably, and his breath was coming out in haggard, rasping sobs. Gabriel placed his hand on Franc's breathless chest.

_I wish there was some way to comfort you_, he thought, a tear trickling down his cheek. _Wish there was some way for you to find peace._

Gabriel had never married. He had taken a vow of celibacy at age fifty-three, swearing that he would put his kingdom above all else. The throne was to pass to his nephew, Prince Louis, after his death. Sure, he'd had friends, but the Kingdom of Rêve had been his only pride and joy.

But if he could have one wish, one that didn't correspond to state affairs, it would be for Franc to pass peacefully out of life. After all, he had seen his wife's suffering, and the way her pain had torn Franc's family apart. It had to end. _This whole family saga has to end… _He closed his eyes.

And then a bright glow began to fill Franc's body. Startled, Gabriel opened his eyes. He stared at the pink glow that lit over Gabriel, encompassing him from head to toe.

"What"… Doctor Liya was on her feet, staring down. "How is this happening?"

"This can only come from the Land of Dreams," Gabriel said. He stared down at Franc, the way his chest soothed itself, the way pain seeped out of his soul.

The body began to lift itself into the air. Gabriel and Liya stared in astonishment, watching the colors of the heavens descending upon it, bright and beautiful. _Mierve… _He was at a complete loss for words.

And as his body settled back down onto the mattress, Gabriel knew Franc had forgiven himself, just the same way he forgave Gabriel for that fight all those years ago. _He is at peace now… _He watched Gabriel let out his final breath, echoing across the walls and into the sky.

Then he was no more.

* * *

"No!" Darius cried. "No!"

His girlfriend had been sucked up by the winds, and he could only watch helplessly as the storm beat on. There was Maire disappearing in a whirl, never to be seen again.

"You can't do anything, Darius!" Arishtat cried. "Please, help me steer this ship!"

"I can't!" Darius shouted out. "She's gone!"

"Control yourself, young man," Saraswati said from the headset. "How do you, as our commander-in-chief, think you will be able to help us, if you let grief and panic take over?"

Priestess or not, if Saraswati had been there, Darius would've punched her on the nose. "That was my girlfriend!" he snarled. "And we're not going to be able to manage without her! _She _knew all of the elements better than anyone; she's the only one who can activate the Elements spell"…

Winds battered the ship, knocking the breath out of his mouth. He watched hopelessly as the ship flipped around, turning upside-down.

Then it began to fall.

Darius screamed at the feeling of free-fall, the pure, unadulterated horror of it all. With the force of gravity beating upon his head, he felt nausea build up inside of him, as if his head was being banged into a wall. _No! _He could hear the others screaming as well.

_We're never going to make it_, he thought. _We're going to die, right now and here. We'll hit the ice right now. _He closed his eyes. _Maire, Sharzad, and Aria, I'm so sorry._

And, quite suddenly, the ship halted. It was hovering in the air, a bubble winding around it. Confused, Darius stared out the window from his upside-down position. He gasped.

Maire was flying in front of them, waving. The wind was pulling her, and he watched as she righted the ship, sending the wind to turn it back to its normal position. Darius stared in shock as she lit a flame in her hands, sending heat everywhere she could.

With that, everything happened in slow motion. Warmth returned back to the ship, and Darius felt his fingers melting, numbness ceasing. Daewon leaned over and retched, gasping at the sudden calmness falling over him.

"That was quite some ride," he muttered, and then he passed out.

_Thank Tistyra! _Darius thought, overcome with gratitude. _She saved us! _Maire blew a kiss at him and flew down towards the ground, smiling.

Darius looked up. Maire had created bubbles around the other ships as well, but he could tell they weren't too strong; they were soon going to fall. Arishtat grabbed the wheel, shouting. "Darius, we have more problems!"

Darius stared down. Cadets were firing up into the air, narrowly avoiding the ship. _Sorry, but they're going down. _Aiming the cannons, he sent Fulgurian electricity at them.

He could see Maire flying towards them, shooting wind to whip them, fire to beat them. The soldiers collapsed, their spears falling to the ground.

And now the plains were appearing closer. Darius saw tribal people lining up, working together to batter the Gate of Glacia. _They're making it come down… _He watched as Arishtat steered the ship, turning towards an empty patch of land.

"Prepare for landing!" he shouted.

They shouted out as the spaceship hit the snow, soaring over the bumpy ground and creating slush in its wake. Eventually it cruised to a rolling taxi, and then a full stop.

Darius ran out, ignoring the chill as he ran into the snow. He gazed at Maire, running to hug her, but Maire smiled and shook her head.

"Don't hug me," she said, pointing behind him. "Hug _her_."

Darius turned around. The breath was knocked out of his ribs as he turned around, seeing his sister with new eyes.

She had grown up so much. She was wearing a flowing silver dress, one that reached her knees, the same attire of the huntresses of the old days. Her gleaming armor vest and her flowing hair made her look like a warrior princess, born and bred for battle. A shining silver spear was in her hands, shaped like lightning. Her red wings, contrasting beautifully against her silver dress, fluttered quickly as she landed on the ground, smiling at him.

He ran forward. Grabbing Sharzad in a bear hug, they stayed like that for minutes, refusing to let go of each other.

"I'm so glad you came," Sharzad whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Me too, sis," Darius whispered. "I thought for sure you were dead." He stared down at her.

"But you're here," Sharzad said, smiling. "You're here to help us liberate the people of Nunangat, saving them from the tyranny of Isolde." She pointed to the thousands of people fighting against Glacian soldiers and breaking the wall down. "And next, we'll go to the heart of Glacia, and bring Queen Isolde to justice for once and for all!"

"We will," agreed Darius. "We'll make sure these people's sacrifices were not in vain." He gazed over at the planet of Glacia.

_And then, we'll bring Aria back home. _Determination rose in him, and he knew that he, as the prince of Fulgur, was unstoppable. _Isolde will fall, just as surely as the Gate. _He gazed up at the shreds of what had once been the Gate, ice falling to the ground, and up into space, where, far beyond, lay the UR.

_And now, what belongs together shall grow together once more._

* * *

Angéle sat on the mound, her sobs racking the air as she leaned against the tree. Aria sat next to her worriedly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Please, Angéle, don't do this to yourself," she begged. "Tell me what it is. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

Angéle sobbed even harder. "I don't think you'll still be here for me after you've found out what it is I've done."

"Really?" Aria asked, her eyes narrowed. "Are you serious, Angéle? Have you already forgotten what I've done? I'm a _murderess_ – and yet, _you _still stand by _my _side!" She let out a sigh. "And apparently, I've done even worse now."

Angéle's tears subsided. _Oh right, she went to the Land of Lost Memories… _Now she remembered. Staring up at Aria, she asked, "What happened?"

Aria looked away. "I don't think you want to know."

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you," Angéle repeated, taking her hand.

Aria shuddered. For a moment, Angéle thought she was going to pull her hand away, but she didn't; instead, she held it tight. "All right then." She took in a deep breath. "Angéle, I killed my parents."

Angéle stared at Aria, at a loss for words. "You did _what_?"

"Well, I don't know if they're actually _dead_," Aria whispered. "But I collapsed their house over their head. This was during one of Isolde's 'training' sessions. Angéle, you were right. I should never have checked there to see my fate."

Angéle's head was spinning. _Oh, Mierve… _She stared up into her girlfriend's eyes, eyes that were filled with pain and guilt.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why do we do any of this?"

"Why what?" asked Aria.

"I mean, why do we hurt the people we love?" Angéle cried, her voice rising. "I hurt my father, by leaving him and coming to Glacia! And I hurt him by undertaking the Dreamix Quest, one which he'd expressly forbidden me from undertaking! Why do I always do this to everyone?" She let out a piercing wail.

No matter what she did, she hurt everyone she loved. First her mother, who had died because she couldn't save her. Then her father, who had spent his life torn with grief, right up to his very death. She lowered her head, closing her eyes.

Then she felt Aria's voice ring above her, gentle and pure.

"Angéle," she said, "that's not true. Your mother made her own choices – so did your father, for that matter. You never did anything wrong, not even the slightest bit."

"But I went against him," Angéle sobbed. "I hurt him."

"I know," Aria whispered. "But we can't keep living our lives trying to avoid causing anyone pain – we'll only pain ourselves in the process. Angéle, I may not have known you your entire life, but I have seen the past two weeks of it. You're so much more whole now than you ever were without your Dreamix. You _need _Dreamix, Angéle. It completes you. You did it because it was best for _you_."

"But that's so selfish," Angéle sobbed.

Aria glared down at her, her blue eyes blazing. In fright, Angéle backed down.

"Well, if it was selfish, you had every right to do that! Because I know if you hadn't have done something at that moment, it would've killed you! Angéle, answer this question: when was the last time you ever chose something without worrying about someone else? When was the last time you were – to use your word – _selfish_?"

Angéle closed her eyes, completely stumped. The words had a completely foreign meaning to her, and left her absolutely bewildered. _The last time I was _selfish_… _Suddenly, she came up with an answer. Opening her eyes, she gazed at Aria.

"The day after I met you," she said, "I wanted to be friends with you so badly, Aria. Even back then, I had this _feeling _for you. Like we were meant to be together. And, well, I decided to spend more time with you. I wasn't really thinking about _your _feelings, per se, I was thinking only about mine."

"That's what you call being _selfish_?" asked Aria, in a strange tone.

"Yes," said Angéle in surprise. _I never had any friends before you… How can such a desire _not _be selfish?_

To her amazement, tears were appearing in Aria's eyes. Angéle placed her hands on her shoulders, whispering, "Why are you crying?"

"Why _aren't _you?" Aria sobbed, pushing Angéle's hands off of her shoulders. "Angéle, if I'm the most selfish person in this universe, then you are the most selfless person the Magical Dimension has ever seen, a thousand times over. How fate brought us together, I'll never know! And yet, we're so meant to be together… you and I"… Her tears subsided, and she gazed at Angéle.

"I'll make a deal with you," she whispered. "I am going to do something selfless. Right now." She lifted her head to the sky, her eyes determined and fierce. "From here onwards, I hereby renounce all plans of revenge."

It seemed as if the world had stopped spinning. Angéle stared at Aria, amazed and shocked. "_What_?"

"I said, I renounce all revenge," Aria repeated. "I've seen what bitterness and hatred does. It's never done me any good – not one bit! It's the worst feeling in the world, Angéle." Her eyes seemed wider than the moon. "I won't let it control me any longer. No matter what, it will not take me over."

"But Aria"… Angéle stared at her. "What about Isolde?"

"What _about _her?" For a moment, a flicker of Aria's old haughty self had returned, and she lifted her head. "I'll deal with her. I'm never going to let anyone get in the way of the two of us, least of all a twisted queen like Isolde. Angéle, I've lost my friends, my parents, my self-respect, and probably my job, too. You're all I have left."

_You're all I have left, too_, Angéle realized. For now that she'd lost both of her parents, and had no hope of getting back home, she truly had no one – no one except Aria. _I'd give up this whole world for her… _She gazed into Aria's eyes.

"I'm going to do something selfish, too," she whispered. "Aria, I forgive myself for what happened to Father. For – it wasn't me who caused his pain; he'd already died in spirit, the moment my mother passed on. They were two halves of a whole, the same way you and I are. And we will stay together." She lay down on the mound.

She could feel something release inside of her, something heavy and burdensome. The weight she'd been carrying for five years now disappeared, never to bother her again. _I'm free… _Aria lay down next to her, closing her eyes.

And that all they needed to say. Angéle collapsed on the mound, tired yet relieved. She soon drifted off to sleep in Aria's arms, with nothing but peace in her mind.

* * *

**The Gate has come down! DARIUS AND SHARZAD HAVE BEEN REUNITED! Aria has made some promises – what do you think about them?**

**And yes, part of this chapter was inspired by the fall of the Berlin Wall. I made several references to it – can anyone point them out?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- The full moon approaches rapidly.**

**\- Sedna, Darius, and the chieftains plan their attack.**

**\- Stormy and Darcy are discovered in their hideout.**

**Can't wait until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: An Icy Awakening

**This is it, guys. The full moon has arrived – both literally and figuratively. (The full moon is tomorrow). Concerning Aria, it's time for the ultimate test: will the group be able to free her from her spell?**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_Suddenly, Aria noticed an hourglass on the stand. There were ice-blue crystals of sand inside, each that were slowly falling down. _****What does that mean?**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"Your story still has many holes in it," Sedna said, severely. "But I sense that your intentions are altruistic. I don't believe Aria deserves amnesty of any sort. But I am a woman of my word, and this is my deal with you." She faced the Fulgurian princess, and Sharzad looked up, gazing into her eyes._**

**_"We will speak with the Elder tomorrow. If he corroborates your story, then I won't harm Aria, on the condition you help me liberate us from Glacia's rule."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_"Dad, Daewon deserved punishment for leading Sharzad astray," Darius protested. "Sharzie – she was weak, she" –_**

**_"Sharzad was _****not ****_weak," his father interrupted. "Her bravery, in fact, is exactly what took her life."_**

**_"I didn't say she wasn't brave," said Darius, feeling embarrassed. "I only said she wasn't strong enough to stand up for herself."_**

**_"People show their strengths in different ways," King Cyrus said. "You show yours through physical strength and clever tactics. Sharzad showed hers through compassion and unwavering loyalty. And those are powerful things too, my son."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Icy smiled, feeling the Freezix power within her veins. It emboldened her, making her powerful and strong. With this new power, she and her sisters would rise above all realms._**

**_And punish her mother for deserting her._**

**_The thought made Icy's mouth water, and she closed her eyes, ready to complete the conquest, one that had been the mission of her life._**

* * *

CHAPTER 23: AN ICY AWAKENING

_The final day_

Aria woke up, yawning. Sheets were against her skin, and her body felt so much more solid, so much more alive. It took a moment for her to realize that they were back in Angéle's room at the ice-castle, the sheets covering them. She blinked slowly, then gazed down at Angéle. The brown-skinned girl stirred, and her eyes fluttered.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking up. She stared around in surprise. "How did we get into bed?"

Aria shrugged. "Probably Desirée put us in. It was our spirits that roamed the Land of Dreams, right? Not our physical selves."

"Correct," said Angéle. She frowned. "So, when are you going to tell Isolde?"

_Oh right. _Aria didn't want to worry about that now. She leaned towards Angéle, holding her by the shoulders.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it," she said. "For now, let's enjoy our time together as much as possible." She leaned in and kissed Angéle squarely on the lips.

The kiss brought them both back to their senses, like a fire lit under them. Aria felt overcome with happiness, something she'd never felt in this intensity before. _We'll be together for the rest of our time, and no one is ever going to change that –_

"Aria!" a voice called. "It's time for" – The door slammed open, and a gasp of shock and horror filled the air. In fright, Aria jumped back, staring at the door.

Queen Isolde was standing in the doorway, her expression one of fury. She glared at Aria and Angéle; although they had backed away from one another, it was fairly obvious what they'd been doing. She began to advance towards the girls, and Aria defensively put her hands in front of herself.

"Stop!" she shouted, creating a bubble in front of them. But it did nothing. Isolde merely froze the bubble, which fell to pieces, and glared down at Aria.

"How many times to tell you love is _false_!" she snarled, her shrill voice piercing the air. "And yet, you went against my creed!"

"Love isn't false!" Aria yelled back. "I felt it! And so did she! We _both _felt the same passion!"

"Don't you _dare_ answer back," Isolde snarled. "You have forgotten your place; you are meant to serve me, and me only!"

"Well, that ends right now!" Aria snarled back. She could feel Angéle trembling, and laid a reassuring hand on her skin before continuing. "I will no longer serve you, Queen Isolde! My revenge ends now!"

Time itself froze. Aria saw Isolde's expression, first stunned, then fearful. At last, pure rage filled her features, and she moved forward. But instead of targeting Aria, she went straight to Angéle.

"_You_," she snarled. "You did this! You made her change her ways, and conned her into this false reality! You stupid, stupid _angel_!"

"Leave her alone!" Aria shouted, standing in front of her girlfriend. "This isn't between you and her! It's between you and me!"

"No!" Angéle suddenly cried out, hysterically. "I can't take this anymore!"

She got up in a flash, running towards the exit of the room. Aria watched, horrified, as Angéle ran out into the corridor.

_She'll hurt herself like this! _She ran towards her girlfriend, gasping in alarm.

"Freeze!" Isolde shouted, and an icy cage appeared around Aria. Something else flew through the air, and Aria clenched her fists as the manacles fastened themselves around her wrists. _Solare, no… _Isolde glared down at her, her black dress flaring.

"Stay there," she commanded. "Don't even try to help me get her."

She turned around and ran out of the room. Aria banged against the icy bars, but there was no hope. She collapsed to the bottom of her cage, sobbing.

_Please, Angéle, come back to me…_

* * *

"We have suffered heavy losses," Chief Amaruq said solemnly.

The three chiefs were seated at a round table. Sedna sat with them, narrowing her eyes as they listed out what their intelligence had caught.

"The other tribes are still going strong," General Nuniq protested. "Every single tribe of northern Nunangat – and even some of the equatorial kingdoms – has joined in the uprising. The Glacian forces don't outnumber us anymore. We have a chance."

"A very slim chance," Amaruq snorted. "We don't have a central authority in this riot. That's all it is – a foolish riot. The Glacian military is centralized; we are not. They will crush us while we scatter, forced into labor prisons and massacred by the thousands." He let out a sigh. "I do not think we can hold them off any longer."

Sedna glared at him. "How could you be so pessimistic? After all we've suffered, _now _you're giving up?" _Even after our first battle, he's _still_ being a pain!_

"I'm not giving up, Chief Sedna," Amaruq answered. "I just don't think it's possible to defeat Isolde."

"How do you expect us to defeat her if you act like this?" Sedna demanded. "Look at our trainees! They've been up all morning, creating protest slogans and practicing their warrior moves. They _know _we shall overcome!"

Amaruq snorted. "That's just youth talk."

Sedna was about to tell him exactly what she thought when Nuniq intervened. "Look, let's not fight. We all had a rough night; the battle today will not be easy. We need to be able to put up a united front if we have any hope of defeating Isolde" –

"Good morning, Chieftains." A tall, energetic young man had joined them, pulling a chair to join them at the round table. Sedna recognized him as Prince Darius – the man who had led their special forces into Nunangat.

"How good of you to make your appearance, Your Highness," she said, eyeing Sharzad's brother with suspicion.

"Please, just call me Darius," the man responded. "I am here to discuss our tactics today."

_Tactics_, thought Sedna, refraining from rolling her eyes. This man had brought a mediocre army with him – far less than Fulgur had. And yet, he was here to talk about _tactics_?

"Today is the day," Darius said solemnly. "As the full moon rises over Glacia, our mission becomes more and more crucial. Therefore, I ask that we work together, joining forces to defeat Isolde and bring Aria back home" –

"Hold it, prince!" Sedna barked, causing the two other chiefs to look at her in alarm. "When I said I'd join with you to defeat the tyrant that rules this realm, I didn't say anything about that girl! What makes you think I'm going to help you save her?"

"That's what we came here for," Darius said, appearing stunned. "And I thought I had all of your agreement on this matter."

"You thought wrong," Sedna responded. "That woman killed my father; I don't care under whose influence she was."

She could see Nuniq and Amaruq staring at her, but she held her head defiantly. Although they had agreed to help Prince Darius and his people into Glacia, she knew they agreed with her in principle. Darius stared at her beseechingly.

"You have to help us," he said. "We have to save Aria."

"Why should I?" Sedna let out a bitter laugh. "How many more people have to die for that girl? Already I've lost thirty warriors to the army's rampage; seventy more lie injured. And Chief Nuniq and Chief Amaruq have lost so many more." She gestured towards the two men.

"If we don't save Aria, Isolde will win!" Darius said urgently. "Don't you see, Chief Sedna? Isolde will use Aria to bring terror to this realm!"

She halted. Staring up at Darius, she whispered, "How much power does that girl have?"

"A lot!" Darius was pacing around. "Isolde has given her the power to destroy entire houses in one blow! She destroyed half the capital of Solaria, Chieftain. It's not enough for us to defeat Isolde. We have to free Aria from that spell!"

Sedna's head was spinning. _And here I was wallowing about Father's death… _She could see in her head, very clearly, what Darius was talking about.

_The power of bitterness is very strong_, she thought. _But then again, so is the power of unity and courage… _She gazed up at him, grudgingly.

"What is your plan?" she asked, stiffly.

"My plan is that you three unite your forces with half of my military and lead a Nunangatan offensive at Nootaikok," Darius answered. "They will send the full force of their military after you, leaving my special forces and I free to infiltrate the Glacian Castle. High Priestess Saraswati will open a portal and take us there, along with your elite warriors and wolves. I will lead your warriors into battle, while my High Priestess and other forces work together to cast the spell."

"Indeed," said Sedna, her eyes narrowed. "And then what will happen?"

"If everything goes according to plan, Aria will be freed. Then we can converge our power to defeat Isolde for once and for all."

"_If _everything goes according to plan," Sedna let out a hollow laugh. "Do you realize how risky this is? What you're suggesting depends on _your _ability to infiltrate the Glacian Castle."

"I know it's difficult," said Darius urgently, "but we have no choice. Please, Chief Sedna, understand this. We have no other choice."

Sedna looked over at Nuniq and Amaruq, and saw they were in agreement with Darius. _We've already lost nearly everything; what more have we to lose? _She let out a sigh.

_I can't let my bitterness over Aria control me_, she thought. _I have to do what's best for my tribe. If that means swallowing my pride for once, so be it. _She turned to face the prince.

"All right, Darius," she said. "I will alert the army now." Rising up from her chair, she walked out of the igloo, her body tense and ready for battle.

* * *

Angéle screamed as a jet of ice hit her squarely on the back. She fell over, but not before Isolde's hand grabbed her dress.

"You useless girl." She spoke the words with a razor-sharp tone. "I should kill you right on the spot for what you've done."

Angéle let out a whimper. _What's she going to do? Will I ever see Aria again?_

"Come with me," Isolde continued, her nails digging into Angéle's exposed flesh. "We're going for a walk."

Angéle could do nothing as Isolde dragged her across the floor, weeping. She stared up as Isolde stopped in front of a room, pressing her hand to the icy door. It creaked open, and then she dragged Angéle in.

She'd never been in Queen Isolde's room before. The room was made completely of ice, and the floor scorched Angéle's bare back with its coldness as she lay on the ground, whimpering.

"I warned you," Isolde snarled, her voice filled with pure hatred. Angéle tried to pull away, but Isolde's grip was tight. "I warned you to never meddle in affairs between Aria and I, and yet you did. And now you will pay." She reached into her closet and pulled out a black phantom robe. "Wear this." She pulled Angéle roughly up, throwing her onto the bed.

Angéle's body felt weak and sore. _What's going on… _Isolde threw the robe over Angéle, and she stared down at it in horror.

She could tell by the feel of the fabric that it was Impenetrable. This meant that, once the hood was pulled over, she would be completely concealed, and no one would be able to see, smell, hear, or touch the girl underneath. Angéle looked up at Isolde in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered. Isolde let out a dark laugh.

"That, my dear, is for you to find out." She smirked. "Though I daresay it won't be pleasant for your girlfriend."

"No," Angéle breathed. _What are you going to do to her?_

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Isolde smirked, exiting the room. "In the meantime, dear, just sit tight." The door slammed shut.

_No… _Angéle got up, hammering at the door. "Aria! ARIA!"

But there was no response. Weeping, Angéle fell to the floor, her sobs racking the air. She lay huddled, her body shooting with pain as she lay limply against the ice.

_She's going to destroy Aria. _The answer came to her, clear as day. She bowed her head.

_And there's nothing I can do about it._

* * *

High Priestess Saraswati stood in the center of the igloo. Priestess Atete stood with her, along with Maire, Daewon, and Arishtat. Tentatively, Sharzad walked towards them, and they lifted their heads.

"Princess Sharzad," Saraswati said warmly, extending her hand out. "Good to see you back."

Sharzad smiled, taking a seat next to Daewon, who grinned at her. "Ready to kick some Glacian butt?"

"I sure am," she declared. _I can't believe how good it is to have his cockiness back… _She gazed up at Saraswati. The priestess frowned as she faced them, her eyes narrowed.

"We need to discuss who is to cast the spell," she said. "Our selection shall be very important; only those who have a close relationship with Aria, or who have connected with her in some way, will be able to cast the spell." She gazed at them. "We also need people who will represent the four pillars of life: childhood, youth, midlife, and old age. I will represent old age, as I connected with Aria through the tracking spell."

_Makes sense_, thought Sharzad. After all, old age was the wisest form; no one embodied that better than Saraswati. _She'll do a great job. _Saraswati continued to speak, gazing at the five people in front of her.

"The person who represents childhood will have to be under eighteen years of age, which is nearly all of you. Which one of you will take that role?"

There was a silence, then Daewon stood up. "I'll do it," he said. "I'll represent childhood."

Sharzad stared at him. Here was the boy who'd hated Aria with all of his fiber, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. And yet, he was so eager to heal her, to cleanse her of all her wrongdoings. _He's changed a lot in this past week. _Then again, so had she.

"Thank you," Saraswati nodded, passing him a yellow crystal. The crystal flared up at his touch, and the very wind swirled around at it. _That crystal has the power to manipulate air… _She stared at it in amazement.

"And then who will represent young adulthood?" Saraswati asked.

Atete stood up. "I connected with Aria through the spell," she said. "I heard and felt all of her pain, all of her emotions. I am young, merely seventy-five years of age. I will take this role." She took a red crystal from Saraswati, and it flared up with a flame.

_Each of the elements are being represented in this spell_, Sharzad realized. _They're using the elements to cleanse Aria! _She felt much lighter, knowing what they were planning with this spell.

"We are missing one person." Saraswati frowned, gazing at the people before her. "We need someone to represent midlife. Yet, we do not have anyone here who fits that role." She frowned. "Who will come with us?"

Sharzad frowned. _Who would fit that role… _Suddenly, she thought of someone.

"Akna," she breathed. The others whirled towards her in surprise.

"_Who_?" Maire demanded.

"Akna," Sharzad repeated. "She's two-hundred years old, and represents midlife well – she's Sedna's mother. She's met Aria." The others gasped. "I'll ask her. I'm sure she'll agree." She took the blue crystal from Saraswati, feeling its cool liquid energy wash over her like a wave.

"There we are," Saraswati nodded, picking out a green crystal. It was stronger than earth, landing securely in her palms. "I believe we have it."

"Wait a minute," Maire demanded. "You forgot one – we need spirit! Who's going to represent that?"

Saraswati turned towards the red-haired girl. "That, I thought, was obvious."

"What do you mean?" Maire put her hands on her hips.

"It's _you_, Maire," Saraswati said with a smile. "I can think of no one more spirited than you. You shall cast the spell for us, as your connection to the elements is the strongest of all of us. Here you are." She gave Maire the white crystal, a pure color that illuminated the walls of the igloo.

Maire gasped as she was lifted into the air, a white aura shining over her. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders; for a moment, she looked breathless. Then she came back to earth, her green eyes shining with determination.

"All right," she said, "I'll do it." She nodded at the others. "We're going to go to that castle and save her from" –

"What's going on?" Darius emerged into the igloo, panting. "What'd I miss?" He turned towards Sharzad, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"I" – Sharzad stared at him. _Why can't I be?_

"Darius," Saraswati intervened, "we have decided upon our roles. Maire, Daewon, Atete, and I will cast the spell, while you and Arishtat defend us from Glacia's guards. Sharzad will stay back here with Sedna, and help her fight this battle" –

"Absolutely not." Darius placed his hands on Sharzad's shoulders. "You're not going anywhere, Sharzie. I don't want you hurt."

"I" – Sharzad stared at him. "How can you think I'm going to stay put, when Nunangat is under attack?"

"You don't have to," Darius answered. "You can stay in that camp and defend their elderly population. But you're not going out onto the field. I won't allow it."

"Darius"… Sharzad clenched her fists. She found it infuriating how Darius always ordered her around. He'd always done this since they were little. _Just because he's the heir doesn't mean he has to protect me. _She was about to say just as much, but a voice stopped her.

"Let her go."

Sharzad turned around. There was Leif in the doorway, holding the Spirit of the Arctic. His voice was grave as he walked inside, staring at Darius.

"Who are _you_?" Darius demanded.

"I said, let her go," Leif said. "You cannot order her to stay put."

"I am one of the commanders here," Darius said. "I shall do as I like."

"I've learned a lot this week," Leif said quietly. "One of the things I've learned is… to let go." He lifted his head. "I'm in love with your sister. She has the freest spirit I've ever seen; she's the strongest person I've ever known. You can't tether her, Your Highness. You have to let her go, let her make her own decisions. It's for the best."

"But what if I lose her?" Darius whispered.

"You won't lose me," Sharzad breathed. "The only way you'll lose me is stopping me from being who I am."

Darius stared at her, and Sharzad could see his heart breaking. "Will you promise me that you'll stay safe?"

Sharzad swallowed. "I can't make that promise, Darius," she answered. "But I promise I'll act according to the best of my judgment and do what is right. That is all I can promise you."

He nodded slowly. "I love you, sis." He held her tightly, his arms nearly crushing her windpipe.

"I love you too," she breathed, leaning against her brother's strong body. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes.

"Warriors, to arms!"

Sharzad jolted up. _That's Sedna… _She looked into Darius's eyes, who gave her a weak smile.

"Go ahead," he said. "You have my blessing."

* * *

Stormy yawned, closing her eyes. Another boring day on this boring planet, which had barely a diameter of a kilometer. She sat up, glaring at her sister.

"I am sick of waiting around here," she spat.

"Really?" Darcy raised her eyebrows. "Then what's your plan? What do you want to do?"

"I want to do _something_!" Stormy clenched her fists. "If only we had our powers! If only we could _do _something, get our old glory back again" –

"That," a voice said above her, "is not going to happen."

Stormy looked up in horror. A spaceship was flying towards them, one with the Fulgur crest upon it. _Oh no… _A man leapt out of the ship, landing neatly on the ground.

"You're coming with us," he announced. "You're justice is far overdue. Come with us, or we won't be as merciful."

"We're not going _anywhere _with you!" Darcy snarled, clenching her fists.

"Yeah," added Stormy, "not with you _pixies_! We're not going down without a fight!"

"So be it." The man turned towards his spaceship. "Men, attack!"

Lightning-bolts shot out of the ship's cannons. Jumping out of the way, Darcy and Stormy watched as it made cracks in the planet surface.

"Stop!" one of the men yelled. "We're going to bust this planet entirely if we don't watch out!"

The man bared his teeth. Lifting his sword in the air, he ran at Darcy and Stormy, who flew out of the way. Stormy growled, feeling anger overcome her.

_That's all we can do_, she thought, _fly. _Picking up a rock, she hurled it at the man.

But then something wrapped itself around her. A wire, one which had come from the ship. Stormy struggled, trying to break out of the binds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man below her warned. "It'll electrocute you if you play with it too much."

Stormy glared at him. "You're speaking to the witch of electricity, dimwit." She shook within the binds, growling at its strength, its ability to keep her wrapped up.

Then she gasped as shots of lightning burst through her, electrifying her very core.

It was worse than any attack she'd ever inflicted on anyone. Before, at least her lightning had broken _other _people. But now, it was getting the best of _her_, something she'd never imagined possible. _Why is this happening? _The electricity stopped, and she lay weakly, unable to do anything.

"That's right." The man walked forward, and Stormy saw that he had Darcy in the same binds. "Now come with us. It'll make your life much easier" –

A bolt of ice shot through the air. The man gasped as his very essence froze, turning him to solid ice. He fell to the ground, and the crew gasped in alarm.

But then an ice-shower hit them, too. The ship turned to ice, and it fell to the ground, breaking into thousands of pieces. Inside, the men lay dead, unable to withstand the impact.

Stormy and Darcy looked up, wincing. _Something happened… _They stared at the new spaceship looming ahead of them, the second one with the Fulgur crest.

_What is going on?_

* * *

Aria hammered at the cage. "Let me out!" she snarled, her voice filling the air. "Let me out!"

But there was no one there. Aria fell to the ground, weeping, her eyes red. _What happened to Angéle… I need to know what happened… _She gazed up at the door.

Footsteps sounded in the hall. Then the door slammed open. Isolde stood there, wearing her glittering, ice-blue dress. Aria immediately stood up, glaring at her.

"What happened?" she demanded. "What happened to Angéle?"

Isolde stared down at her. There was regret and sadness in every pore of her being, most of all in her eyes. Trembling, Aria backed down. _What's going on? Why is she acting like this? _Isolde began to speak, her voice a low, haunting echo.

"Angéle killed herself," she said solemnly. "She had thrown herself off of the balcony by the time I found her. She lies buried under meters of snow." She shook her head sadly.

_What? _A storm of grief rose in Aria, threatening to tear her apart. "No!" she cried, sinking to the floor.

"It is true," Isolde said, her eyes flashing. "She is gone."

_No… _Tears leaked freely down Aria's eyes. _How could Angéle lie to me like this?_ She cried out, pain throbbing in her chest.

_She… she told me she'd stop this. _Grief poured out of her eyes. _And she told _me _never to kill myself – that it wasn't the answer. _She closed her eyes. Isolde knelt down and roughly cupped Aria's face in her hands, glaring down at her.

"You feel this way because you are weak," she spat. "Only people who allow themselves to love will ever feel this way! Look at what you've become." Her midnight-blue eyes were monstrous, dark and demonic. "You see what has happened now, do you? Because of your fatal weakness, everyone you care about is gone. Now all you have left is vengeance."

"All I have left is vengeance," Aria repeated.

"Your lover betrayed you," Isolde continued on. "She has left you alone to suffer, to live out the rest of your days without her. I ask you: why should you listen to her? Why should you let her creed take over when she didn't keep her end of the deal?"

_She's right_, Aria realized. _That lying, lying hypocrite…_

Something fierce rose inside of her, something passionate and furious. Aria lifted her head, letting the rage soak in every pore of her body. _I will _never _let lies take over me again. _The icy bars disappeared around Aria, and Isolde nodded.

"Now!" she cried. The manacles disappeared, and the window burst open. And then, Aria felt the Axe of Anguta in her hands, the one she was destined to hold. _I'm going to destroy every corner of this world… _She flew out of the window, Isolde following close behind her.

"It is time," she said. The panes behind them slammed shut, and Isolde grabbed Aria's hand, pulling her down. "As the full moon rises over Glacia, revenge shall be ours."

Aria smiled cruelly. _And then no one will get in my way… _She let out a cruel laugh, one she'd never heard in herself, but one that suited her perfectly.

If she had looked on her nightstand, she would've seen that the hourglass's end was nigh, that only a few grains of sand remained. It was the cause of the sadistic smile on her mistress's face as they flew forward into the night, relishing the eve of war.

Sharzad turned around, running into the field; the others followed behind her. Sedna was perched atop the rock, her eyes fierce, with the two other chiefs beside her.

"Warriors of Adlivun, Massak, and Anachim!" she called. "You fought valiantly yesterday, but the real battle starts today. Today, we are going to confront Isolde's forces and vanquish them for once and for all!"

A cheer rose up in the crowd. Sharzad stood with them, her heart in her throat as she gazed up at Sedna. _We won't lose this cause… we _can't_… _Sedna continued speaking, her throat low.

"More tribes are joining forces with us," she added, which brought more cheers to the crowd. "The Sikko Tribe, Pukak Tribe, and the survivors of the Panuk genocide will join us on this offensive. The Kingdom of Pátu has also agreed to join forces with us in this battle against tyranny!"

The crowd roared. Sedna turned towards the north, her eyes flashing.

"As a matter of fact," she said, "they are here to greet us."

And so they were. The Sikko, Pukak, and Pátu battalions were marching forward, their eyes sharp. But Sharzad could also see more soldiers from the west – soldiers with highly-polished armor and advanced weapons. _Glacia! _Fear shot through her, but Sedna held her ground.

"Now!" she shouted.

The Adlivunese, Massakian, and Anachimian warriors shot forward, growling. Sharzad stood with Darius and the others, staring at them. Saraswati closed her eyes.

A bright white light began to appear in front of her. Sharzad watched as Saraswati moved her hands in an ellipse, creating a circular portal. _Their way to Glacia… _Saraswati held the portal open, turning towards Darius and the others.

"Get in!" she called.

Daewon flew into the portal, Arishtat close at his side; Maire and Atete were next to follow. The warriors assigned to help them followed close behind. Darius stared at Sharzad, a tear in his eye.

"Take care of yourself," he whispered, and then he disappeared into the portal.

"Sharzad!" Akna was running towards her, her eyes wide. "Leif said you needed me. What is going on?"

Now Sharzad remembered. _Our water element… _She picked the blue crystal out of her pocket and handed it to Akna.

"I need you to go with my brother to the Glacian Castle," she said. "Help them cast the spell to release Aria from her prison."

Akna took the crystal in her hands, frowning. "But then who will take care of my child?"

Sharzad could've kicked herself. _Why did I not think of that? _She stared at Akna, her eyes beseeching.

"Please," she said. "You are the only one I know who will be able to take on that role. I'm telling you, no one else can. We're depending on you, Shamaness. We need you to help heal Aria."

Akna nodded slowly. "Then promise me this, Sharzad. Promise me you'll make sure no harm comes to my child."

"I will," Sharzad vowed. "You have my word."

"Quick!" Saraswati shouted. "The portal is closing!"

And so it was. To her alarm, Sharzad also caught three enemy soldiers in front of her, warriors who were advancing towards the portal.

"Stop!" she cried, raising the Breath of Lightning in the air. A lightning bolt shot out of the spear, hitting the earth near the soldiers' feet. In fright, they scattered.

Sharzad turned around and saw that the portal had disappeared, Akna and Saraswati within its depths. _It's up to them now… _She heard Sedna's voice ahead of her.

"They're through!" she shouted. "Now we have to keep them back!"

Sharzad clenched her teeth. _We're not going to let Nunangat lose… _Rising into the air, she held her spear high above her head, looking for her next enemy to duel.

_One way or the other, tyranny will fall._

* * *

The ship flew into the air, gliding past all of the warriors, all the brilliant jets of light. Icy bared her teeth, turning the ship so that it reached its maximum speed.

She could not believe how easy it had been to take the ship. While the warriors had been fighting, Icy had taken the ship, soaring into the sky. No one had stopped her – they'd all been too busy with their battle.

_They did all the hard work for me_, she thought. For days she had been wandering from glacier to glacier, wondering when she'd be able to take down her mother. It had frustrated her that she wasn't able to leave this realm and find her sisters. But now the Gate was down, which left her free to leave and find Darcy and Stormy.

_They must be around here somewhere. _She flew out of the atmosphere into space, the white planet of Nunangat behind her. _Where are they… _She gazed ahead.

The planets around here were tiny. There was a reason why no one inhabited them; they were, to put it plainly, pathetic. _Let's go and look. _She flew forwards, staring at the planet in front of her. It was then that she caught sight of something.

A Fulgurian warship was hovering above one of the rock planets, and a man was dueling with two women on the surface. Or, to be precise – two witches, witches that Icy had known all her life. The man was effortlessly beating them, wrapping them with Fulgurian binds.

Icy clucked her teeth in exasperation. _How could they be so foolish? How have they not recovered their powers by now? _She rolled her eyes.

_No matter_, she thought. _I am the child of winter, born to spread ice and storms. And I shall show them what magic truly is. _Concentrating her powers, she focused on the man.

She could feel his life-source, the warm energy that emanated through him. _Time for that to go. _With her new powers, she focused on the very blood that ran through his veins, and froze it cold.

The man gasped, falling over at her touch. Icy let out an evil laugh, one that she had not heard in weeks. _Time to take him down… _Sending a fatal blast, she froze him completely and utterly, leaving him encased in ice.

She turned towards the ship. _Time for you to go, too… _She froze it, relishing in the screams of the crew as the ship hurtled down, hitting rock. Icy smiled, opening the ship's doors.

Stormy and Darcy were still struggling in their binds. They stared as they saw Icy fly towards them, gasping in shock at her new outfit.

She was wearing a glittering, dark blue dress that swept the floor. She had ice-crystals in her hair, and around her neck, too. The two of them stared up.

"Woah, sis," said Stormy, "what happened?"

"What happened to _you_?" Icy spat. "Are you pathetic or what? Letting those idiots whip your butt is not what I call being a Trix!"

"Hey, they bound us," Darcy said defensively. "How'd you get out of Glacia, anyhow? We thought you were dead."

Icy let out a derisive laugh. "You underestimated me, as always. I am the Princess of Glacia, and soon to be its Queen. In fact, Queen of the entire world." Her eyes flashed. "Are you going to join me or what?"

"What do you mean?" Stormy declared. "Of _course _we'll join you."

"Good," Icy smiled. "We're going to be the best and strongest in the universe. But first"… She materialized a crystal ball in her hands. Breaking it in two, she shot each half towards Darcy and Stormy.

The two sisters screamed as they rose into the air, their binds breaking. They weren't used to the powers of ice, obviously; as witches of darkness and electricity, their power sources were far different from Icy's. But then they transformed, letting out icy laughs.

The two women were wearing Freezix outfits, just like Icy's. Stormy's dress was sparkling magenta, and Darcy's was sparkling purple. They both were mirror versions of each other; while Stormy had a slit up her right side, Darcy had up her left. Stormy had an ice-bracelet on her left arm, and Darcy had one on her right. Icy smirked at her sisters, who grinned back.

"Now," she said, "_this _is what I call kicking butt in style." She turned towards the ship.

"No kidding," Stormy grinned. "I can feel the power running through me."

Darcy turned on the ship, and it hovered into the air. "Where to?" she asked Icy.

"Glacia," Icy answered. "I'll use my Freezix power to locate my dear mother." She bared her teeth.

_The time has come_, she thought. _Soon, I will destroy the person who took my ability to love._

Cackling, the three witches flew towards Glacia, ready to end Queen Isolde for once and for all.

* * *

**A lot happened in that chapter! Are you all ready for the battle? ****Don't you all just hate Isolde right now?**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Sharzad and Sedna will fight Isolde's army.**

**\- Darius and his group will march on forward to Glacia.**

**\- Leif will have to confront a surprising enemy.**

**For those of you who love history, like me, here are the Berlin Wall references in the last chapter:**

**_\- Don't shoot at your fellow countrymen _****~ Willy Brandt, Mayor of West Berlin (quoted by tribal protesters)**

**_\- Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall! _****~ Ronald Reagan, 40th president of the United States (quoted by Sharzad)**

**_\- It's always the small people who change things. _****~ Luc Besson, French filmmaker (quoted by Sharzad)**

**_\- Now what belongs together will grow together. _****~ Willy Brandt (quoted by Darius)**


	24. Chapter 24: The Spirits of the Arctic

**Here we are, at the final battle! It's time for this saga to draw to a close! (You guys are all going to hate me by the end of this chapter…)**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_ "_****_What?" Sedna muttered, staring at Leif. "What are _****you****_ doing here?"_**

**_ "_****_He came for us, Sedna," Sharzad said firmly. "He knew we were in trouble. He's just as much of a warrior as you or me."_**

**_Sedna bowed her head. "Thank you for your courage, Leif. Without you, we would have been defeated."_**

**_To hear praise from his chieftain, Sedna of all people, was the highest honor indeed. Leif smiled and held the Spirit of the Arctic out to her._**

**_ "_****_What about the pirates?" Sharzad asked. "Where'd they go?"_**

**_ "_****_Let's not find out," Sedna answered._**

_**-o-o-o-**_

**_Ahead, Aria saw someone. It was a man wearing a black robe with plated armor. His hair was long and brown, and his white face looked grim. He ran through the misty woods, giving them only a glimpse of himself._**

**_Aria stared ahead. _****I've ****_seen_**** that man before…****_ But she couldn't recall where. It was certain, however, that he did not belong in the Land of Dreams._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ "I need you to go with my brother to the Glacian Castle," Sharzad said. "Help them cast the spell to release Aria from her prison."_**

**_ Akna took the crystal in her hands, frowning. "But then who will take care of my child?"_**

**_ Sharzad stared at Akna, her eyes beseeching. "Please," she said. "You are the only one who'll be able to take on that role. We're depending on you, Shamaness. We need you to help heal Aria."_**

**_ Akna nodded slowly. "Then promise me this, Sharzad. Promise me no harm will come to my child."_**

**_ "I will," Sharzad vowed. "You have my word."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**They think I brought Angéle here because of the sins of her mother****_, Isolde thought. The truth was, she'd needed Angéle precisely because, she was the only known fairy trying to acquire Dreamix. After all, Dreamix was a difficult transformation to acquire; other than Desirée and some fairies whom Isolde could never have captured, no one else had that power. And thus, Isolde had taken a huge gamble in bringing Angéle here. _****But it looks like the Mind-Shifting Potion has worked. ****_That, and the faith Aria and Angéle bestowed in each other._**

**And now my plan is perfectly in order. You poor girls have ****_no_**** idea what's coming.**

**_Laughing, she reached the end of the hall, her mind filled with nothing but promised havoc for the future._**

* * *

CHAPTER 24: THE SPIRITS OF THE ARCTIC

Aria closed her eyes, sitting cross-legged across from the frozen lake. She held the Axe to her chest, her mind meditating over her rage, her anger, her pain. For the first time, she felt a cruel sense of justice come over her.

_It's time_, she thought. _Time for everything wrong in this world to be corrected. Time to avenge myself for all the wrong committed against me, by everyone who ever wanted me to fail! It is time for me to rise!_

She could feel Isolde next to her, landing by her side on the snow. "When you're ready, open your eyes."

Slowly, Aria opened her eyes. She stared ahead at the hills that lay before her, leading up the castle.

Someone was walking towards her, in a cloak. The cloak was black and hooded, contrasting starkly against the white of the snow, and Aria stared in confusion. _What is that… why is that _thing _walking towards me? _Isolde glared at the black figure, her very voice dripping with hatred.

"That," she said coldly, "is the embodiment of wrong, the very essence of what has hurt you. You see, that person resembles betrayal and false love."

Aria stared at Isolde in confusion. _I don't understand… _Isolde sighed, shaking her head.

"You see, Aria," she said, "that is a person whom you know in real life, someone who has wronged you. You don't remember her, but she is here to ruin you, to render you a fool in front of everyone. For she will attack you, extracting your worst memories and displaying them in front of the world. You cannot let her! She will destroy you!"

Aria's heart lurched with fear. _I can't let that ever happen again! _Memories of Daewon, of Darius, of Cixi – all of them flashed through her mind. Isolde continued speaking, her voice a dead echo.

"But, if you attack first and reach into _her _subconscious, then you will win," Isolde continued. "Listen to me, Aria. This Axe has powers beyond what you know – the power to travel into someone's inner realm and embody their powers. And she is hiding someone within herself, Aria, a person who has committed numerous crimes. It's up to you to save the world from such people!"

Aria clenched her fists. _I'm not letting her get away with this… _Isolde continued to speak.

"Once you enter her mind," she said, "her subconscious will try to stir you away from your mission. Do not let it. Instead, you must enter the Land of Dreams, to which she has a portal to within her mind. You will find the man she is hiding there. Enter hither, and bring him back here – we will bring him to justice! Do you hear me?"

Aria nodded. "I will not fail, Your Iciness." She turned towards the black cloaked figure, pointing her Axe at her head.

She could feel herself connecting with the person's subconscious, a magical line between them both. The figure cried out in pain, but Aria ignored it, focusing on her powers. _I will not let her win! _She closed her eyes.

She felt her spirit departing as she moved into the girl's subconscious. She could hear thought amongst thought within her mind, a black expanse of nothingness. Then she heard a voice, loud and distraught.

_Please, Aria_, it prayed, _please don't do this!_

Aria halted. Where had she heard that voice before? It sounded so familiar, so impassioned. The voice continued to cry out. _I know this isn't you!_

_Get a grip_, Isolde's voice snapped inside of her head. _This is your mission in life, to help me cleanse the world of evil. How do you expect to do that if you listen to such a voice?_

Aria frowned. _But I _know _that voice… _Isolde snarled, her voice furious and angry.

_Of _course _you know that voice! You know a thousand other voices just like this, people who will swindle you! So don't listen to this liar! This is your only chance to prove your worth!_

Aria's eyes narrowed. _I cannot let this person take me over… _Focusing on her powers, she concentrated on finding the portal to the Land of Dreams, the place that this girl stored somewhere in her mind.

She could feel it. It appeared slowly, then began to materialize right in front of her. A gate to another world, it beckoned to her, white and swirling. _Time to go… _She dove into the portal, gasping as it sucked her spirit in.

She could feel the walls closing in on her, the whiteness of the place she had entered. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy rush against her. Then she felt herself crash, and everything went dark.

* * *

The portal crackled open, slamming Arishtat into the ground. He bit the snow hard, wincing as his mouth swelled up. _Ow… _But there was no time to combat the pain. He turned around and caught Daewon in his arms before he could crash as well.

"Thanks, mate," Daewon said lightly as Arishtat put him down.

The others were getting out of the portal. Maire landed feet-first on the snow, her eyes narrowed, and Atete fluttered gracefully behind. The other warriors and dogs landed, their weapons poised for battle. The last to land were Darius, Akna, and Saraswati, their eyes wary as they gazed ahead. Arishtat turned in front, and gasped.

Isolde's ice castle was immense. Towering high above their heads, it was made entirely of enchanted ice. It was the exact same shade of blue as the Gates of Glacia had once been. The gates surrounding the castle were as sharp as icicles.

"Umm"… Maire voiced what everyone else was thinking. "How are we going to get into that castle?"

"We're not." Darius gazed up at the castle, his eyes narrowed. "The portal led us to outside of the castle, so Aria must be outside only. She'll be around here somewhe" –

A bugle sounded. Arishtat looked up in horror as guards began to match towards them, shooting at them shards of ice.

"Wind shield!" Maire shouted. The whipping wind moved into her hands, and she created a barrier with it, stopping the ice from hitting them. Her eyes flashed, and Darius moved forward, drawing his sword. "Priestess Saraswati, do you sense Aria anywhere nearby?"

"I do," the old priestess nodded. "She is that way." She pointed to the east, past the perimeter of the castle.

"Then take the rest of them and go!" Darius dueled a palace guard, his eyes determined. Grabbing his own sword, Arishtat ran forward.

He forced all worry out of his mind as he clashed with the guard. _All that matters is getting them there. _He continued fighting, his mind blank as he faced the armored man.

_They're depending on us…_

* * *

Sedna curled her lip, posing her spear towards the enemy forces. Her warriors were fighting valiantly; the men on the ground, the women in the air. _But this won't last forever… _Swallowing, she scanned the forces, looking for some sort of central authority.

_I have to fight their leader. _Determination rose inside of her. _I have to kill him or her. Without a leader, the Glacian forces will scatter. And that will be the end – at least, until Darius and his people can do their part. _She gazed at the fields, frowning, but couldn't figure out who was in charge. _They're hiding their leader so that we don't target –_

"Well, if it ain't the lassie I seen before."

Sedna whipped around. Standing behind her was a distinctly familiar man wearing a Glacian military uniform. Although he'd somehow shoved his body into the uniform, his hair was disheveled and his breath still stank. _You're one of the… _"Pirates," she snarled, her voice filled with hatred.

"Ain't it a miracle?" the man grinned. "Her Icinis summont us from de Infinite Ocin, finally, for a place in 'er military. Ya people were fightin' and breakin' the Gate, an' so she sent us to fight the tribes. An' Ragnar's our regimen' leader! Ain't it great?"

"Your _queen _must be desperate if she's sending hooligans like you to fight _us_," Sedna snarled, whipping her spear in her hands. "You are a fool if you think you can defeat us. _We _are bound together by mutual unity and a purpose, while _your _forces are only bound together by fear of Queen Isolde! Once she's gone, there will be no reason for you to stay together."

The man flicked his ears. "Well, it was a deligh' talkin' ta ya. Now if ya'll excuse me, I gonna kill some" –

He never finished his sentence. Slamming her spear down over his head, Sedna let out the full fury of her weapon. _He's going down… _Sending a Sirenix spell into him, she sought his life-force, angrily fighting.

He struggled under her touch, gasping for air and unable to fight back. He was weak, but Sedna couldn't afford to show him mercy, not when he and his men had nearly killed her in the Infinite Ocean. _It's payback time… _Her spear breached through his helmet, and went into his head.

Then he shuddered, and fell to the ground.

Sedna stared down at the man. _I killed him… _But she couldn't give it a second thought. Scanning the forces, she stared around, searching for Ragnar Bloodaxe, the ruthless man who would stop at nothing to kill everything and everyone in this tribe who she loved.

_We have to take him down._

* * *

Aria stared around, struck by the familiarity of the land she had just entered. _I _know _this place… _Staring, she looked around at the world she had just entered.

She was in a gloomy forest. The mist was thick and eerie, clinging to everything. The bare branches made her shudder – against the night, they were the scariest things she had ever seen. _They should rename this the Land of Nightmares. _Nervously, she walked into the woods.

She could see someone in front of her. Clad in black, wearing a suit of armor, his face was as pale as a ghost's. His figure seemed solid, more real than anything she'd ever seen in this realm.

_He's brought his entire body here_, Aria realized. _His physical, mental, and spiritual self rests in this land – whereas I only have my mental and spiritual. _She felt a glimmer of fear. The man let out a hiss, glaring at her.

"You are not welcome here," he spat, his eyes glimmering. "This is _my _land."

_That's him_, Isolde's voice rang in her head. _That's the man you're looking for!_

Aria glared forward. _I'm not letting him get away with this… _She flew towards him, shooting an attack spell at him, which he effortlessly dodged.

"I am the heir to the Sekuko estate," he snarled. "I have accumulated more magical knowledge in the past few years than you ever will in a lifetime." He lifted his arms. "Night sphere!"

Black energy shot out of his hands. She screamed as she was hit, blasted to the ground. A dark bubble appeared around her, and he laughed cruelly as she whimpered.

The memories of the night hit her like stone. Exploring this land with Angéle yesterday. Comforting her as she lay weeping about her father's death. Those memories hit her like an icicle, stabbing her as she remembered how Angéle had led her astray all along, how she had never loved Aria enough to stay with her in life –

_Fool! _Isolde snarled in her head. _Fight against him!_

_I can't! _Aria cried. More and more memories of Angéle descended upon her, and she cried out. _I – can't!_

_Why do you think you have an Axe in your hands? _Isolde snarled. _So you can deal with fools like these! Now give him what he deserves!_

_What do you mean? _Aria thought, confused. _I don't have – _She stared down at her hands. The Axe was still resting against her, its top gleaming dangerously purple.

_Can I – use this? _she thought. _Use it to break free of this sphere?_

She didn't know if it would work – all she knew was that she had to try. Unless she tried, she would surely die. Closing her eyes, she concentrated all of her power on breaking the prison bubble.

She could feel it cracking, the purple energy soaring as the memories released her, disappearing to the back of her mind. _It's going away… _She forced the bubble aside, opening her eyes as she stood on the ground. The man was staring at her, his mouth agape.

"That"… His eyes were wide. "How is this possible?"

Aria slammed her Axe on the ground. A crack appeared in the earth, lengthening as it extended dangerously towards the man. Gasping, he turned around and tried to run, but the impact of the spell made him fall. Aria flew up to him, smirking.

"Not so strong now, are you?" she sneered. "Why don't you take some of _this_?" She shot a solar beam into his backside. He screeched with pain, and she let out a cruel, satisfied laugh.

"Come with me," she said, her eyes dancing. "It's time I brought you to visit my mistress."

Binding the man with musical beams, she focused her powers on transporting them out. _Let us leave that phantom's subconscious! _She held her Axe, concentrating on pulling them both out of the land.

She could feel her energy draining at the spell, the power it required to transport them from the spiritual to physical dimension. _I… can't… do… this… _While it wouldn't be so much of a problem to carry her spirit back to her body, she had to transport this man's spirit, mind, _and _body back to the physical world.

_Draw into _his _power-source_, Isolde told her, _the same way you did with that phantom girl. Even if you don't have the power to get him out of this land, _he _does! If he was able to transport his entire self here, he'll be able to transport himself back!_

Aria focused her energy outward rather than inward, penetrating into the man's mind. _I've got to make this happen… _She grimaced against the power of the Axe, pushing and pushing.

* * *

The man's resistance was much stronger than the phantom's had been. _But I've got to do this… _She barreled her very self into his mind.

She could see a portal ahead of her, the same portal that had taken her here. _Now! _she thought. Focusing all of her energy, she forced the man into the portal.

She could feel his anguish, the pain at being forced into the portal, but she didn't care. _Time for us to go… _Turning all of her power outward and inward, she flew through the portal.

A blinding flash of white came over her eyes. Having used all of her energy, Aria collapsed, feeling her physical sense come over her like a weight of stone. _It's over now… _She fainted on the spot.

A white flash lit over the snow. Isolde watched as Aria's body twitched, her spirit presumably having returned.

_Looks like Angéle's part is over… _She blasted the girl away from the field, sending her out of sight. Then she stared at the flash, moving forward to see what it would become.

The man she hadn't seen in sixty-three years appeared on the ground. It was a shock to see him after so many decades, and her heart jolted almost instantly. _So that useless girl cast the spell correctly… unbelievable… _With his ripped black suit, his ornate armor looked like a mockery of his grandeur. A wide smile appearing on her face, she flew towards him.

"So, dear _husband_," she said, spitting out the word, "long time no see." A drop of spittle appeared on the man's face, freezing almost instantly. The man gasped in alarm, staring in horror up at his former wife.

She floated down to him, her icy-blue dress glittering with the fury of vengeance, her blue crown framing her pale hair perfectly. She kneeled down, holding his chin in her palm and scratching it with her long fingernails.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment," she whispered, "so long." She glared down at him.

"For so long I have waited to see you," she spat. "To inflict upon you the pain you deserve, the pain you have caused _me_. You betrayed me, and you took my daughter away from me as well!"

"I had to!" Izō said weakly. "You never would have taken care of Yuki properly. In the best interest of our child, I had to take her and raise her as a Sekuko!"

Isolde slammed her ice into him. He cried out in pain.

"Your best interest right now would be to surrender!" she snarled. "Surrender, and your death will be less painful!"

But he was too strong for her. Lifting his arms up, he lashed at her, sending darkness over her eyes.

She laughed as he blinded her, taking away her ability to see. _As if I need to see to locate the man who broke my heart… _Focusing on his warmth, his life-source, she concentrated on freezing it, killing him for the very blood that ran through his veins.

But he resisted her power. Shooting a cosmic ray at her, she cried out as he slammed his energy at her, forcing her to her knees.

"I am a Sekuko," he snarled. "The blood of the Ancestresses runs through my veins. If you think you can beat that so easily, then think again, woman! I will defend my blood with my last breath!"

"And so will I," Isolde retorted. She froze his cosmic ray, and he gasped in shock and outrage.

"Bring it on!" she snarled. Flying into the air, she barreled at him, determined to end her foe for once and for all.

* * *

Leif stood with the shamen of the tribes, watching as the warriors tussled and fought in mortal combat. Heart sinking, he stared at the battle around him, trying to make sense of what was going on.

The battle was at a complete stalemate. Neither side was advancing, but neither side was losing, either. The chaos was at its highest point, higher than Leif had ever seen in his life.

He caught sight of his fellow trainees. Qimmiq was fighting from his sled, slashing at enemy warriors and stealing their weapons. Siqiniq was sending solar beams everywhere and confusing warriors with the blinding light. And Tapeesa was using her ice to defeat enemies, her eyes narrowed like that of a warrior.

And… Sharzad? What was she doing? Where was she, in this endless expanse of battle?

Leif caught sight of her in the air, holding the Breath of Lightning over her head, her silver dress lit up with her power. She was dueling a Glacian witch, spearing her with lightning and creating a storm in her wake. Leif watched, awed, as she fought valiantly, the witch no match for her power.

_She's awesome_, he thought. _When this is all over, I'm going to tell her how I feel, and we're going to go out together. If only she'd have me._

He remembered what they'd done together. Remembered the feeling of her skin against him, their nervous movements as they entered each other, tentatively and awkwardly. And yet, they still didn't belong to each other. Sighing, he looked down at the snow.

"This is no time for your brooding, boy," Shaman Aput snarled, his eyes narrowed. "Look ahead!"

Leif turned around. Three trainees were carrying a wounded warrior on a stretcher, setting him down on the ground. The shamen rushed forward to heal him. Leif picked up the Spirit of the Arctic, but Agloolik stopped him.

"The Spirit cannot be used to heal indefinitely," he said. "It can only be used when a person is in dire need, and even then, not so often. This man is not in dire need; the shamen will help him."

Agloolik was right. Leif watched as Shamaness Nuliajuk focused her energy on the man, her healing spell running through him. He opened his eyes. Aput helped him to his feet, offering him a space in the tent and a change of clothes.

"He cannot fight any longer," Agloolik answered. "Although the shamaness has healed his wounds, he will still need rest."

"Then what's the point?" Leif kicked the snow. "What good am I here, if I can't even use the Spirit of the Arctic? Why can't I just go ahead and help the fight?"

"You are not to enter the battle," Nuliajuk said firmly. "Chief Sedna has forbidden you. You are to stay here and help us, as Agloolik's assistant, and help us healers do our work."

Leif wanted to snap at her. _I just got my tongue back, and it's brought me absolutely nothing… _Out of habit, he remained silent.

_Why can't I help them? _he thought miserably. _I healed Sedna in the Tower of Spirits. Is that all I'm good for? _An image of Sharzad dueling the witch entered his mind, and he lowered his head. _Why can't I fight like Sharzad?_

Suddenly, a screech filled the air. The battle halted, and everyone turned to look at the voice's bearer. Leif whirled around and had the shock of his life.

Ragnar Bloodaxe was standing in front of them, holding a baby in his arms. More specifically, a baby from the Adlivun camp. _How did he manage to penetrate the barrier? _Sedna gasped in horror, moving forward, but Bloodaxe stopped her with a menacing laugh.

"Make one move and the babe is dead!"

* * *

"This way," said Saraswati, flying over the snow, her robes clinging tightly to her skin and her hair undisturbed.

She was the only one who still had composure. Maire was breathless, and her hair was all over her face, but she couldn't care less. _We have to find Aria… _She followed close behind Saraswati, the spirit crystal tight in her hands. _Let's go –_

Something soft came over her feet. She yelled as she tripped, falling flat on her face into the snow. Grimacing, she stood up and turned around, staring at what it was in front of her.

Under the snow lay a person. It was a figure in a black cloak, lying still on the ground. Curiously, Maire knelt over the cloaked figure. _Who is that? _She pulled open the hood.

It was a dark-skinned girl. Her curly black hair was covered in snow, and her face was ashen. Tears were frozen on her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked up.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Atete moved forward. "Who's" – She let out a gasp as she saw the figure, staring down.

The girl stared up at her. "Priestess Atete?"

"You both know each other?" Daewon stared at Atete. "How?"

Akna knelt down and placed her hand on the girl's chest. Her eyes fluttered again, and a blue light shined through her. When she was done, she pulled back, and the girl sat up.

"Angéle du Maurier," Atete whispered. "What in Mierve's name are you doing here?"

"I was captured by Queen Isolde," the girl whispered. "She used Aria, so that she could reach into my Dreamix power and find someone who's been hiding in the Land of Dreams. And now Aria is forever gone." She let out a whimper and fell back to the ground.

"What do you know about Aria?" Maire demanded. "How do you both know each other?"

"We fell in love," Angéle breathed.

Maire let out a gasp and turned back to Atete. _So _that's _why we felt Aria's capacity for love! _Atete had realized the same thing. She turned towards Angéle, and helped her up.

"If you were in love with each other, then why did she attack you?"

"This cloak," Angéle breathed. "It hid me from Aria, and she thought I was someone else – Isolde must've convinced her otherwise. She was able to invade into my subconscious. She… she didn't know what she was doing. If she'd known it was me, she would never have done that." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Impossible," Atete declared. "If she truly loved you, no cloak would've been able to conceal you."

"I quite disagree," Saraswati said, frowning at Atete. "But now is not the time for debates. We need to make haste if we are to have any chance of breaking the spell on Aria."

"You mean… you can save her?" Angéle breathed.

"That's what we're here for," Maire answered, clenching her fists. "That queen is gonna be sorry she ever messed with us."

Atete helped Angéle to her feet. Following Saraswati, Maire raced into the night. She thought she could feel Aria's spirit closer, the crystal guiding her to Aria.

_We have no time to lose._

* * *

Sharzad whirled around. Horror struck her soul as she stared at what was going on, letting out a cry as she stared forward.

It was unmistakably Ragnar Bloodaxe. He stood ragged yet determined, his eyes filled with bloodlust as he held Akna's child above his head. The baby let out a wail.

"No!" Sedna shouted, and Sharzad could see the anguish in her eyes. "Not my sister!"

"Oh, so it _is _your sister?" Bloodaxe's cruel laugh made it clear that he'd known all along. "Be a shame if I _dropped _it. Or how about I step on its head?"

"You criminal!" Sedna snarled. "My sister is not part of the fight! It is the coward's way to threaten an innocent child's life, and my warriors are ready to attack you and defend the righteous way of battle!"

"If you make one move, this child will die," Bloodaxe said softly. "One step is all it takes. Say the word, Chieftain, and the baby is gone."

Not one warrior stirred. Sedna stared at Bloodaxe, and Sharzad could see the anguish in her eyes. Bloodaxe smiled.

"So who will it be then, Chief Sedna?" His voice was deadly. "Your sister, or your tribe? If you wish your sister to live, you must surrender all of your forces, unconditionally and completely. Choose, now; don't keep us in suspense. Who will it be?"

Sharzad watched Sedna, who lowered her eyes in pain. She knew exactly what Sedna was going to do; she was going to let her sister die. That was the kind of warrior Sedna was, the kind of leader she had to be. The decision would kill her, but at the end of the day, her tribe came first.

_And I can't let her. _Determination rose in Sharzad, and she stared at Bloodaxe. _I _won't _let her. I swore to protect Akna's child, at all costs. _She held the Breath of Lightning tightly in her hands.

She only had a second to make a move. But it had to be a well-calculated one; although she had to immobilize Bloodaxe, she couldn't let her lightning electrocute the child. _I'll have to contain the energy, then. _Pointing her spear at Bloodaxe, she sent a surge of lightning at his head.

It happened too fast. Bloodaxe yelled in pain, his head abuzz with electrons. Sharzad focused on containing the energy only to his head, sending all the volts she could as she flew forward. In pain, he threw the child in the air.

_No! _Sharzad sped forward, using the full power of her Enchantix wings as she flew. She flew forward, catching the child just in time. The baby stopped crying as she placed her in the nearest warrior's hands, gently stroking her face. She turned back towards Bloodaxe.

"That was _despicable_," she snarled, fury and hatred ringing through every part of her tone. "That was the most cowardly thing I've ever seen. And now you're on the losing side." She turned back towards Sedna and the assembled tribes, all glaring at Bloodaxe with the same furious intensity.

"Says who?" Bloodaxe said boldly.

"Says _I_." Sedna flew downwards and scooped the child up from the warrior's arms, giving her to Nuliajuk. "Your kind doesn't belong here. And now that we've eliminated the threat to an innocent baby's life, we will not hesitate to attack." The warriors stirred.

"Your power is over, Bloodaxe," Leif said quietly. "You no longer have complete control over us – over _me_. Nothing you do will ever hurt me anymore."

"Is that so?" Bloodaxe purred.

The silence only lasted a brief second. Then, suddenly, Sharzad felt something sharp pierce through her flesh, one that broke into her back and shot through layers of tissue and muscle and bone. Her eyes wide, she stared up at the sky, the beautiful arctic sky – the stars gleaming coldly down at her, the black expanse cold and mirthless. She reached for the Breath of Lightning, desperately trying poise it to defend herself, but nothing worked. No electricity tingled through her fingers, or shot through the end of her spear.

Then the ground lurched. She fell on her side, blood trickling down her body. Realization seeped into her, as cold as ice. For a second she saw Bloodaxe's eyes, cold and triumphant, gleaming over her like a leer. He had defeated her unequivocally, and no one had been able to stop him.

And then she saw Leif.

He knelt in front of her, anguish in his eyes as he stared down, pure pain and sorrow. "Sharzad"… His voice was barely a whisper. "We can fix this; I've got the Spirit of the Arctic right here"… He held it above him, but nothing happened. She shook her head.

"I'm… dying," she said. The words were barely audible, and she felt her voice slip away, but Leif cried out.

"You can't leave me!" he sobbed. "You're all that I have left! I – I love you!"

"It's my time"… Staring upwards, her vision beginning to fade, Sharzad looked at the Spirit of the Arctic, and then at the sky. It was then that she saw it.

The Spirit began to glow with an intensity it never had before. Colors swirled out of the stone, and Leif stared down at it in astonishment. "What"… The neon colors danced and swirled in the air, rising up into the night.

And then they hit the sky.

The cosmic lights were beautiful. Sharzad stared at the pink and green and blue and orange nebulas, at a complete loss for words.

"The spirits have returned to us at last," Sedna whispered, her voice filled with awe.

Sharzad closed her eyes. She could feel something beckoning to her, a greater need that filled her spirit. It was a wordless plea, something indescribable and unimaginable, but she thought she could understand what the spirits were telling her.

_Come to us, Kallik. Come and join us in the sky, looking over your tribemates. For you are one of us now._

Opening her eyes slowly, she whispered, "I love you too." Then she let out her last breath, a sense of peace coming over her. Everything around her dissolved, and her physical and mental self slipped away, her lifeblood seeping into the white expanse of snow and ice.

_Goodbye…_

* * *

**Our heroine dies! *cries* Honestly, I have no words to say.**

**Next chapter:**

**\- Leif faces Bloodaxe in the ultimate battle.**

**\- Maire and her friends work to enact the circle.**

**\- Angéle struggles to save Aria from Isolde's grasp.**

**I will likely post the next chapter sometime this week, and I would ideally like to finish posting by next week. See you soon.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Full Moon

**This is it, everyone – the final stand. This is the last chapter in the third part of the story. I will post the finale later this week, which will consist of a final chapter and epilogue. Hope you enjoy this conclusion to the war!**

**Previously on ATIS…**

**_Atete had tried to convince the high priestess to stay back in Magix, with little success._**

**_ "_****_You're still weak, Mater," she had said. "Please, don't come with us. We'll be able to handle it on our own."_**

**_ "_****_It matters not." Saraswati stood in front of her, proud. She was wearing a scarlet-and-white saree and held a golden torch with the fire of the locator spell. "I shall help defend against evil. We must aid the younger ones, and help them cast the spell Darius and Maire labored so long to find. And if the Glacian army attacks me, a woman sworn to nonviolence, then I shall welcome the force."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ "_****_There we are," Saraswati nodded. "I believe we have our selection."_**

**_ "_****_Wait a minute," Maire demanded. "You forgot one – we need spirit! Who's going to represent that?"_**

**_Saraswati turned towards the red-haired girl. "That, I thought, was obvious."_**

**_ "_****_What do you mean?" Maire put her hands on her hips._**

**_ "_****_It's _****you****_, Maire," Saraswati said with a smile. "You shall cast the spell for us, as your connection to the elements is the strongest of all. Here." She gave Maire the white crystal, a pure color that illuminated the walls of the igloo._**

**_Maire gasped as she was lifted into the air, a white aura shining over her. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders; for a moment, she looked breathless. Then she came back to earth, her green eyes shining with determination._**

**_ "_****_All right," she said, "I'll do it."_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_He knelt in front of her, anguish in his eyes as he stared down. "Sharzad"… His voice was barely a whisper. "We can fix this; I've got the Spirit of the Arctic right here"… He held it above him, but nothing happened._**

**_ "_****_I'm… dying"… She felt her voice slip away, but Leif cried out._**

**_ "_****_You can't leave me!" he sobbed. "You're all I have left! I – I love you!"_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_Icy let out a laugh. "I am the Princess of Glacia, and soon to be its Queen. In fact, Queen of the entire world."_**

**_Darcy turned on the ship, and it hovered into the air. "Where to?"_**

**_ "_****_Glacia," Icy answered. "I'll use my Freezix power to locate my dear mother." She bared her teeth._**

**The time has come****_, she thought. _****Soon, I will destroy the person who took my ability to love.**

**_Cackling, the three witches flew towards Glacia, ready to end Queen Isolde for once and for all._**

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_ "_****_One more thing," Saraswati frowned. "You have only two weeks to remove the enchantment. If you do not cure Aria by the full-moon, she shall remain under that dark person's spell… forever."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 25: THE FULL MOON

For a moment, no one stirred. Every warrior stared up at the sky, at the colorful, swirling lights that danced in the sky. The spirits had returned at last, and they were here to stay.

But it had come at much too high a price.

Leif glared at Bloodaxe, who was standing triumphantly over Sharzad's lifeless body. The girl who had saved an innocent child from death. Marching forward, he grabbed his spear, pointing it at Bloodaxe.

"You dirty, cheating coward." Never had more hateful words left his mouth. "You attacked her from _behind_! What kind of a warrior _does _that? What kind of a soldier _are _you, anyhow?"

"A smart one," Bloodaxe purred. "One who would win at any cost, regardless of _honor_." He spat out the word onto Sharzad's face, gray and ashen in the snow.

_How _dare _he disfigure her like that… _Leif moved forward, pointing his spear at Bloodaxe. He felt Agloolik come up to him, his eyes urgent.

"Leif, don't do this," he whispered. "The spirits came because they wanted peace, not war. You will anger them if you fight Bloodaxe" –

"I don't care!" Leif threw the Spirit of the Arctic into Agloolik's hands. "I don't belong to the Adlivun Tribe! I _never _have!" He glared at the stunned expression of his tribemates, and then turned back towards Bloodaxe. "I will finish you off for once and for all."

"You said there was nothing I could ever do to hurt you," Bloodaxe said softly. "But I _have _hurt you. Don't you see, boy? No matter what, I will _always _have power over you."

Rage filled within Leif, and he hurled himself at Bloodaxe. _This is for my mother, my father, for everything you've done… _Slamming his spear against Bloodaxe's, he moved forward, determined to end him for once and for all.

* * *

Isolde bared her teeth at Izō as they circled around, hands pointed at each other. "You're going down," she snarled. Creating an ice spear in her hands, she flew towards Izō.

"Hold it!" Izō slammed a jet of black magic at her. She only narrowly managed to dodge, and turned to face him, her eyes flashing.

"Do not underestimate my wrath!" she roared, sending sheets of ice around his body. He struggled, but she wrapped her ice around him, binding him to the ground. _Non-penetrable charm… _Using her energy, she wrapped him in binds, leaving him unable to escape.

"Well, that was easy," Isolde smirked. "Now, any last words to say?"

The man she'd once called her husband glared up at her, nothing but hatred in his eyes. "I did what was best for Yuki," he snapped. "And I will always stand by my actions."

Isolde felt her blood boil again. "And you never thought about leaving her to _me_, the queen of Glacia?"

"You were mentally unstable!" Izō snarled. "And you _still _are! Don't think I don't know about how you murdered your sister for the throne. And after Icy reached adulthood, my advisors warned that you were after me – you made me separate from my daughter, too! I had to escape to the Land of Dreams!"

"You would dare compare _me_ to you?" Isolde glared at him, her tone filled with ice. "I am _nothing _like you, Izō. Get that in your head. I am nowhere near as _weak _as you. And I'm not going to let you get away with" –

"Aria!"

Isolde spun around. Standing behind her were three teenagers and three adults, all glaring at her. They were clearly foreign, not from Glacia.

They _were the ones who breached the Gate_, Isolde realized. _Well, I'm not going to let a group of ragtag teenagers change my mission._

"What have you done with Aria?" the red-haired girl demanded. "Tell us right now!"

Isolde let out a mocking laugh. "I would be careful before demanding answers my betters," she said. "In case you've forgotten, I am the Queen of Glacia."

"There she is!" a cloaked figure gasped, pointing to where Aria lay on the snow. "Aria!"

Isolde's eyes widened with rage. Angéle was under that cloak, her eyes wide with distress. _She cannot be here! _She watched as Angéle ran towards Aria, crying out.

"No!" Isolde shrieked, and a whirlwind of snow appeared in Angéle's face. Angéle cried out as she was blasted out of the field again. Isolde concentrated on moving the snow, burrowing her deeply until she was within an avalanche.

The whirlwind disappeared, and the people on the ground stared at her with wide eyes. Even the red-haired girl had backed down. _They are of no threat to me now. _Smirking, Isolde turned around to face Izō, fluttering to the ground.

"Now, where was I?" she asked, kneeling over him. He grimaced and turned, but he was no match for her formidable power. "Oh, it's time to end you for once and for all." She lifted her hands in the air, creating a sphere of ice.

She laughed as it formulated in her hands, cold and bitter. _The embodiment of what he has done… _Smiling, she brought it down, ready to slam the killing blow into Izō's head.

But before she could, an attack hit her, and she was blasted to the side.

"Stop!"

* * *

Isolde was blasted to the side. Daewon looked up, his eyes widening in horror as he stared at who was above.

The Trix were completely united, in full swing. They were wearing glittering dresses, identical to the one Isolde wore. Isolde flew forward, glaring at the woman ahead of her with nothing but hatred. "Good to see you, dear mother," she snarled.

_What? _Daewon stared at Icy, horror in his eyes. _Isolde's her _mother_? And how is Icy here? I thought she was _dead_!_

Isolde struggled to stand up. "It's not the way you think it is," she whispered. "I never abandoned you. Please believe me, Yuki."

"Don't you _dare _call me that." Icy lifted a sphere of ice in her own hands. "I am more powerful than you'll ever be. And I will destroy you, for all you've done!" She hurled the sphere at Isolde.

Daewon gasped in horror as the old woman collided again into snow. Icy laughed, lifting a killing spell in her hands.

But Isolde rose, and flew up to face Icy. "Very well," she snarled. Using her own powers, she launched an attack on the three witches, and they were pushed back.

"How did the Trix end up here?" Maire breathed. "What's going on? And who's that man on the ground?"

"That must've been the man Angéle was talking about!" Daewon gasped. It was beginning to make sense now. "And they're facing off!"

"Speaking of Angéle, where is she?" Atete gazed around.

"It matters not," Saraswati answered, flying forward, her green gem radiating light. "We cannot waste our time on questions at the moment. The full moon will reach its peak in ten minutes. We have to start our spell."

"I'm on it!" Maire flew forward. "Everyone, create a circle around me!"

They did so. Daewon stood to the east, his back to the direction in which they'd found Angéle. Atete stood to the south, her back to the frozen lake. Akna stood to the west, her back to a ring of mountains far behind. And Saraswati stood to the north, her back to the castle.

Daewon held his yellow crystal in front of him. _Please, make this work… _Maire stood in front of him, tapping her crystal to his.

"Air is the element from which we take our breaths," she said solemnly. "It represents liberation from bondage and pain. I ask you, air, to release Aria Cadenza from her servitude to Isolde and desire for vengeance!"

Wind swirled around Daewon. He saw his crystal light up, the wind around him making him breathless and giddy. _This will definitely help Aria… _He watched as a light from his crystal flew into Maire's, and a purple arc formed in the air, connecting him to Saraswati's crystal. _Yes… _Maire nodded and turned towards the south, her hands shaking as she continued with the spell.

* * *

Isolde flew to face her daughter, panting. Her pale hair flew over her shoulders as Icy gave her a horrible, cold-lipped smile.

She looked horrible, mascara streaking down the side of her face and her white hair askew. A formidable witch with terrible powers, she was lit up with the fury of vengeance, stronger than Isolde's cold, icy hatred for her husband. A ruined woman, she was the far cry from the baby Isolde had held in her arms.

"I'm not the enemy," she cried out defensively to her daughter. "You have no idea how many years I've longed to see you, my child. When your father took you away from me, I was filled with nothing but sorrow. It was the reason why I created the Gate" –

"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe _that_!" Yuki snarled. "You never cared about me, Mother! If you truly had cared, you would've come looking for me!"

"I tried!" Isolde cried out, with pain only a grieving mother could hold. "I tried my hardest. But Izō kept a protective spell around you and your sisters, which meant that I was unable to see you. Your father is a liar, Yuki, a dirty, cheating liar" –

"Don't you dare say that about Father!" Yuki cried. "He built me and raised me to be what I am today. Without him, I never would've reached this level of power!"

"I could've made you achieve greatness, too!" Isolde snarled. "I would've trained you to be my prodigy!"

"Is that so?" Yuki raised her eyes. "Then explain this, Queen of Glacia." She moved forward. "Answer this: do you love me? Would you make room for your heart only for me, and no one else?"

Isolde stared at Yuki, her heart sinking. She thought about the times she'd deluded herself, telling herself that she loved Yuki. But after decades of grieving and anger, she had realized that love was simply a made-up concept, something only fools could believe in. And now her heart had no room for anything other than bitterness and anger.

_But I can't tell Yuki that. _For although Yuki was powerful, possibly even more powerful than Isolde, she was still very much a child. And she still believed in foolish concepts such as love. In shame, Isolde lowered her head, and Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"So it's just as I thought." She lifted her hands in the air. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Her sisters joined in, creating spheres of lightning and darkness in their hands.

Isolde was prepared. _I have no choice but to fight… _She shot a sphere of ice at Stormy, who was immediately blasted to the ground. The witch cried out as she hit the snow, buried under it completely.

Yuki gnashed her teeth. "Useless." She turned to face Isolde, her eyes glimmering. "You got one good shot, old woman, but that's all you've got. Now it's time to fight."

* * *

Leif ran at Bloodaxe, turning his spear towards his flesh. _He's going down… _He turned it straight towards his leg, moving with the full weight of his body…

But Bloodaxe was prepared. As he dodged out of the way, Leif hit the snow facefirst. He only had a second before Bloodaxe appeared behind him, pinning him onto the snow.

"You're quite a fool," he sneered, slamming Leif's head into the ice. Stars came over his eyes as his face hit icy cold. He lay still, unable to move.

"The poor little boy can't get up!" he laughed.

Anger burst through Leif, and he forced himself to push upwards. Using his spear, he shoved Bloodaxe out of the way, seeing the shocked look in his face.

"Oh, I'm not done _yet_," he snarled. Running towards Bloodaxe, he let out a battle roar, one he'd never quite shouted in his life.

* * *

Atete stared up at Icy and Darcy, who were taking Isolde down. As she watched, she felt sadness unlike any other come over herself.

For Isolde was, in her own right, just as much traumatized as Aria. All villains went through some trauma or the other, and Isolde was no exception. From listening to the shouts of the women, Atete knew that Isolde was still bereaved by the loss of her daughter, and had no room for anything other than anger in her heart. _If only she'd broken free of her conditioning at a young age, then none of this would be happening…_

But there was no room for wishing; they had to save Aria. Atete knew that even though Isolde and Icy were long-gone now, they could still save the girl who lay motionless on the snow. _We will not fail. _Determined, she turned to face Maire, who was gazing at her. The girl walked up to her, touching her crystal to Atete's.

"Fire is the heat that warms every single one of our souls," she said in a strong voice. "It represents passion and love. I ask you, fire, to restore Aria's loving spirit and bring back her happiness!"

Atete's crystal lit up aflame. It warmed her momentarily, heating her with the passion of fire and love. Mesmerized, she watched as a red light from it shot into Maire's crystal. The purple arc that connected Daewon to Saraswati now extended to her, and she felt empowered, connected with the powers of earth and air. _Let's hope this works… _She stared up at the fight above her.

_And that they cease battle soon…_

* * *

Angéle lay buried under the snow, her heart nearly stopping as she fought for air. _Gods, no… _She felt helpless and weak under here, horrified at what was going on.

She couldn't do anything to save Aria. Isolde had pulled the hood completely over her head, the Impenetrable charm holding strong, which meant she couldn't see anything around her. _I have to get out of here… _Sending a weak ray of Dreamix energy into the snow, she felt some of it melt above her.

But she had to hurry. After all, Aria was getting herself into a world of trouble. She had to be there to stop her from hurting herself.

_Let's do this… _Sending all of her energy into the snow, she focused on shifting it away from her. Slowly, it began to move, and she felt cold, biting air above her, a far cry from the warmth of being buried under snow. _It's time to move out… _She pulled herself up onto the bank, collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

Aria stirred. She was barely aware of the confusion around her, her mind weak, but her body awake. _What's going on…_

Gradually, her eyes opened. She sat up, blinking at the scene in front of her. Then, her eyes widened as she stared above.

Queen Isolde was above her, battling it out with two witches. To be exact, Icy and Darcy of Whisperia. They were fighting intensely, nothing but anger in each of their eyes.

_My mistress is fighting… _Aria stared above. She could tell that, although Isolde was clearly more experienced than the other two witches, she was tiring much more easily. _She's going to fall!_

Her first instinct was to go up and defend her mistress. After all, if Isolde fell, she would have nothing and no one left. But then she heard a man's grunt behind her, and whirled around.

The man was lying on the snow, bound by ice. He was twitching and grimacing, his eyes filled with pain. In a flash, Aria remembered carrying him out here, taking him so that he could be served justice. _He's the cause of all this… _She glanced quickly over her shoulder.

Isolde was too busy fighting Icy and Darcy. She wouldn't mind if Aria killed him off; after all, she wanted him dead too. _It's time. _Turning around to face him, she held her Axe high in the air.

"You will die now," she snarled, her body lighting up with purple rage. The man trembled back in fright as she drew nearer, holding the Axe above her head. _Time to finish him off –_

"No!" a voice shouted, and Aria fell to the ground. An ice-shard had hit her in the back; grimacing with pain, she turned around. Icy flew towards her, her eyes monstrous. "You shall not threaten my father!"

"Yuki!" the man gasped. "Stay away from here. It's too dangerous!"

"I've faced worse before." Icy lifted a sphere of ice in her hands, glaring at Aria. "You and I shall fight." She shot the sphere at Aria.

But Aria simply caught it in her Axe, and sent it back to Icy. Icy gasped in shock as Aria's Axe hit her, fully and completely. "How is this possible?" she shrieked. "How are you so much more powerful than me?"

Aria laughed, and her laugh was twisted and corrupt. Turning towards Icy, she lifted her Axe, slamming it down and hitting her hard.

But Icy dodged, and an odd grin appeared on her face. "You would be a good ally," she smiled. "Once I finish off my dear mother, you could help me take over the world. Nothing would stop us both!"

Aria narrowed her eyes. "I will not let you hurt my mistress like that!" Pointing her Axe at Icy, she let out another deadly spell. _It's time to end all these people, so they can never hurt me again… _Baring her teeth, she pursued Icy into the night.

* * *

Bloodaxe turned towards Leif, his lip curling. "I'm not done yet, either." Slamming his spear down, he created a chasm in the ground.

Leif gasped as the world around him split; one leg was on one side, and the other was on the other side. _Stars… _He moved out of the way quickly, jumping to one side and turning to face Bloodaxe.

He waited. The problem before was that he'd charged too quickly, instead of giving Bloodaxe the first move. _I have to make him think I'm indecisive._

Bloodaxe took the bait. He ran towards Leif, a roar escaping his mouth as he flew forward.

But Leif dodged, attacking Bloodaxe in the shoulder. Bloodaxe grabbed his weapon, easily knocking the spear out of Leif's hands.

Leif's hands shook as he grabbed his spear back just in time. _Thank goodness… _Bloodaxe ran towards him, roaring.

_I'm not giving up… _Turning to face him, Leif clashed his spear with his, his eyes narrowed as he faced the nemesis of his life.

_Enough of this playing around. It's time to fight for real. _With narrowed eyes, he turned to face Bloodaxe, every move calculated and precise.

* * *

Akna gazed up at Aria. She felt sorrow rise in her, something that could not be altered as she stared at the broken girl, the one who was being forced to fight against her spirit's desire. _This is horrible…_

Ever since that first day, the day she'd seen Aria kill her husband, she'd known something was being controlled within her. Something painful and horrible had happened to her, and was continuing to happen to her, right through this moment. Horrified, she stared as Aria fought Icy, the two women engaged in a stalemate of wills.

_But we can fix this. _She watched as Maire turned towards her, touching her crystal to hers. _We'll make this better. _Maire spoke, her voice softer and with cooler intensity.

"Water is an essential element that we all need to survive," she said. "It represents purity, cleanliness, and compassion. I ask you, water, to cleanse Aria of this crooked spell and show her the value of compassion!"

Cool water flowed over Akna's hands. The wind froze the water on her; rather than feeling the bitterness of its cold energy, however, she only felt its cleanliness. A blue light shot from her crystal to Maire's, and a purple arc formed between her and Atete. _The powers of air and fire… _Maire turned towards Saraswati, ready to call the second-to-last element as she stood to the north.

* * *

Angéle lay on the snow. She was weak after the effort of pushing through the snow; every fiber of her body screamed for her to stop. And yet, she couldn't, not when Aria was going through such trouble.

_I have to save her. _Determination rose in her soul, and she gazed up. _If she dies, it will be on _my _conscience. I can't let her lose herself. _She fought at the cloak, trying to unravel it.

But the cloak was stronger than anything she'd reckoned with. The red-headed girl had successfully been able to pull it off, but she had been doing so from the outside; the cloak was designed so that its bearer couldn't so easily take it off.

_I have to do this… _Struggling against the forces that trapped her, she collected her energy into her hands.

_Please make this work…_

* * *

Isolde narrowed her eyes as she faced Darcy, lifting her hands in the air. "You're going down." Holding a sphere, she shot it at the woman, her eyes narrowed.

But Darcy effortlessly dodged. Glaring at Isolde, she lifted darkness in her hands, her eyes demonic. "No, I think _you're _going down," she jeered, shooting it at Isolde.

Isolde gasped as Whisperian darkness entrapped her, blinding her eyes. _Her father's daughter, all right… _In rage, she broke free, glaring at Darcy.

She had no feelings whatsoever towards Yuki's sisters. To her, they were just nuisances, pests that needed to be finished off. _It's time to take her down… _Collecting all the energy in her hands, she slammed it at Darcy.

Darcy's eyes widened, but she was too late. The spell hit her in the front, and she fell to the snow, shouting. Smirking, Isolde turned around and gazed down at Yuki, who was dueling Aria.

Surprise flashed over her vision. _Aria's _awake_? She's stronger than I thought… _But there was no time for questions; this was life-or-death right now. She quickly assessed the scene around her.

She saw Stormy and Darcy lying unconscious in the snow; they were no threat to her now. And there was Izō huddled on the ice. Her first instinct was to go to him, but she knew a greater threat lay near her. Turning towards the lake, she saw the ragtag group standing there, casting a spell. To be precise, a healing spell.

_No. _Isolde narrowed her eyes in outrage. _I cannot let them heal Aria! _Focusing her energy, she aimed at the woman whose back was turned to them, throwing an icy sphere.

She heard a cry and then horrified shouts. The red-head was glaring at her, intense fury in her eyes. Isolde smirked at her, and then turned towards Izō, her eyes narrowed.

_Time to finish him off…_

* * *

Bloodaxe whipped his spear around, moving it as Leif circled around him, his eyes narrowed. _I've got to take him down…_

But he couldn't do it so easily. After all, Bloodaxe was an experienced killer, while Leif was barely a trainee. _I have to trick him. _Taking a few steps backwards, he stared at Bloodaxe, trying to make his expression fearful.

"What's goin' on, liddle boy?" Bloodaxe sneered. "Scared ah me?"

Leif didn't answer. _I've got to trap him – got to do it somehow… _He knelt on the snow, staring up in false alarm.

He could hear people shouting behind him. "Don't surrender, kid, don't surrender!" But Leif stayed put. Somehow, he felt as if this was what the spirits wanted him to do.

_Now all I've got to do is wait for him to strike…_

* * *

Saraswati opened her eyes, holding out her green crystal. _It's almost time… _She gazed up at the moon.

After spending decades studying astronomy, she could tell the position of the moon. The moon was almost at its peak; in about two minutes, it would be full. _We must hurry… _She lifted her crystal, gazing up at her.

This girl had grown so much in the past two weeks, more than Saraswati had ever expected. She had grown from being an impatient, irritable girl to a mature, passionate adult. When she'd told Maire to represent spirit, it wasn't just because she was the fairy of elements, but because she was courageous and loyal where it would count.

_I'm honored to know her. _She smiled briefly at Maire, a rare, honest smile. Maire smiled back. Their crystals touched, and Maire began her incantation, speaking in a firm voice.

"Earth is the supportive terrain before our feet," she said. "It represents fertility, stability, and wisdom. I ask you, earth, to nurture Aria with wisdom and security, giving her a place that she has never known!"

The old priestess felt the earth solidify under her, strong and secure. _She's done it well… _The final purple arc connected Saraswati to Akna, and a jet of emerald light shot into Maire's crystal. Saraswati gazed up, trying to gauge how much time they had left –

It hit her like stone. She gasped as the ice slammed into her back, making her fall to the snow. She cried out, gripping tightly to her crystal as she fell.

She could hear the gasps of the others as she hit the snow facefirst, the life draining out of her. _That was one hit too much for this old body… _She could barely move. All she could do was lift her weak hand up, motioning for Maire to take the earth crystal.

"Don't… break… the… circle"… she breathed. Closing her eyes, she allowed Moria to overtake her, having done her part for the spell.

* * *

Angéle focused on her Dreamix energy, closing her eyes. _It's time to break the spell on this cloak._

She could feel all the energy of Dreamix coming into her, powers that she'd never used before. _It's time to break free!_

Something was working. A blue energy lit over her eyes, shining through the garment she was entrapped in. Busting through the hood, she ripped the cloak to shreds, pulling herself out of it. It fell to the ground.

She knelt on the icy snow, her chest heaving and her eyes closed. _That took some work… _She opened her eyes. Gasping in shock, she stared at the scene in front of her, her eyes wide.

* * *

Isolde turned towards Izō, her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you thought I forgot about you," she jeered, flying down to his side. He grimaced as she cupped his chin in her hands, piercing through flesh with her long fingernails. "You've quite overstayed your welcome."

"Don't do this, Isolde," Izō said weakly.

"If you're going to beg for your life so piteously, don't you dare address me by that title!" Isolde snarled. "I am Her Royal Iciness Queen Isolde of Glacia! And you are _no one_!"

"It's not for me," Izō responded. "It's for my daughter. If you kill me, you'll kill her."

"You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Isolde snarled. "I have no problems finishing you off right now."

Izō shook his head sadly. "Why do you always make this about yourself? It was never about _you_, Isolde. Everything I did, starting with my escape from this palace, was for our daughter. And everything you've done has been for yourself. That has always been the crucial problem. You've never understood this, and you never will. I don't regret anything at all."

Fury rose in Isolde. _How could he say that? _She lifted her hands, focusing on the blood that ran through his veins.

"Prepare to die!" she snarled.

He gasped and screamed and struggled. Isolde focused on his heat source, freezing him to his very core. Every vein, every organ, was under her control now. After all, Freezix gave her the power to freeze not just on the outside, but on the inside… Ice was freezing his skin as well as his inner organs now. He struggled once, letting out his last breath.

And then he fell silent.

Isolde stared at him. _He's dead… _After sixty-three years of pain, her nemesis was finally gone. _But then why do I feel so… _empty _inside?_

It hadn't changed anything. Not even one bit. She lowered her head, her eyes welling up in exhaustion.

"NO!"

Isolde turned around. Yuki was flying towards her, an expression of pure outrage in her eyes.

"FATHER!" she shrieked, landing beside him. He lay deathly still, encased in a block of ice. "YOU BLOODY MURDERESS!" Lifting her hands above her head, she slammed a sphere of ice at Isolde, freezing her very core.

Isolde gasped. For a moment, she saw Yuki's mouth stretched in outrage, her eyes narrowing. _Just like her father…_

For Yuki was her father's daughter. _She always has been, hasn't she? _Even her warlock-based powers, the fact that she'd never inherited any of her mother's abilities, made it clear that she was a Sekuko at heart. _My precious daughter… _She closed her eyes.

She made no attempt to move as Yuki froze her veins, torturing Isolde the same way Isolde had tortured Izō. But instead of pain, Isolde felt a release inside of her, the cold taking over. _It's my time… _She let out her last breath, her body slamming against the snow.

* * *

Bloodaxe laughed. Leif stared up at him, still with the same dull stare as before. _This has got to work… _Bloodaxe leaned down, spitting on Leif's forehead.

"I knew you were too cowardly to ever take me on," he whispered. "You'll never be able to defeat me, kid – don't forget that. Prepare to reunite with your parents!" He lifted his spear up in the air.

_Now. _Leif flew at Bloodaxe's legs, just the moment the spear came down on his back. Pain welled in his back as his clothes were cut, but he couldn't worry about that. _Time to take him down. _He slammed his spear into his leg, and Bloodaxe shouted out in pain.

Leif grunted as the spear pushed through Bloodaxe's clothes, through muscle and bone. Another time, he would've felt nauseous about the ordeal, but not today. Not so soon after Sharzad's death. Bloodaxe fell over, nearly taking Leif with him; at the last second, Leif rolled away.

He grabbed a rope from his trousers and bound Bloodaxe's wrists and ankles, keeping him captive. Bloodaxe struggled against the binds, but then glared up at him, his eyes filled with hatred. At last he whispered, "Well? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Leif stared down at him. _I _should _kill him… _After how he'd murdered his parents and Sharzad, it seemed the right thing to do. If he killed him, Bloodaxe would no longer be able to hurt anyone else.

_But that's not who I am. _He gazed at Agloolik, who was staring at him with wide eyes. _You will anger the spirits if you fight Bloodaxe. _At last, he understood what that meant.

It had never been about the spirits. Rather, it had been about his own conscience as a fairy-being, as a person. _I can't do it, but not because I am weak. I won't kill him because I am strong. _He stared down at Bloodaxe, lowering his head.

Then he dropped his weapon to the ground.

The crowd around him gasped as the spear fell. Leif stomped over it, burying it under layers and layers of snow. _Never will I use it again… _He looked over at Sedna, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Chief Sedna," he said, "could you please take him as prisoner?"

"Certainly," Sedna nodded. The look she gave him indicated that she would've certainly killed Bloodaxe had she been in his place. "A life in prison will certainly give him time to think it over." She snapped her fingers; two warriors moved forward and carried Bloodaxe off the field. She turned towards the rest of the Glacian army, her eyes narrowed.

"You have destroyed enough," she said. "Leave right now, or your fate shall not be pleasant. I don't want to hear from any of you." Her blue eyes pierced through the crowd. "Is that" –

She never finished her sentence. The army was already scattering, running for the hills. _Back to their own families… _Leif collapsed onto the snow, Agloolik running to him. He barely felt the old man's hand on his shoulder; instead, he stared down.

Then he began to sob.

* * *

"No!" Maire shouted. "High Priestess, wake up!"

She stared up desperately. And then she glared at Isolde. The ice queen's eyes were demonic, an evil gaze in her eyes.

Maire wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Isolde's face. But she couldn't do that; they only had a minute left. Daewon called to her, his eyes wide.

"The circle's breaking!"

And it was. The purple arcs were unsteadily wavering; without Saraswati to hold the green crystal, the circle was gone. Without earth, their most stable element, they were doomed to fail.

"Maire!" The voice came from Akna. "Hold the green crystal in front of you in one hand, and the white behind! That way the green crystal will face north and the white will be in the center. You have to do it! That's our only chance!

_She's right_, Maire realized. Holding the earth crystal in her left hand, she swung towards Daewon. The white crystal was in her right hand, towards the center. She closed her eyes, ready to call spirit –

Then Isolde fell.

It happened so suddenly, Maire couldn't even blink. _She's gone… _She gazed at Aria, who was hovering in the air, unsteady and confused.

_Isolde's dead_, Maire realized, _that means the spell must be broken. Or is it? _She gazed up at the moon, her heart sinking; it was completely full now. _If Isolde died _after _the moon became full, that means we have no hope of saving Aria –_

But she had to try. Lifting the white crystal in the air, Maire turned to face Aria, opening her eyes.

"Spirit, the force of life that binds us together!" she shouted. "It is the only part of us that cannot be harmed, the purest essence of us all! I ask you, spirit, to heal the girl that lies within you, saving her physical and mental self from harm!" She pointed the white crystal at Aria.

She could see a purple light exploding out of the crystal, surrounding the blinking fairy. First air, which knocked the Axe out of her hands; fire, which burned away her inability to love; water, which purified her, and earth, which made her fall to the ground. The purple swirl circled around her, healing and healing.

And in that moment, Maire felt her spirit connect with Aria's. _My friend… _She could feel Aria's very being cleanse itself, rid of all impurities. The spell was broken, and Maire collapsed onto the snow.

* * *

Angéle gasped as the red-haired girl harnessed the purple light, swirling it into the air. She sent it into Aria, encasing her with color.

And then a blinding white flash burst through the night.

Angéle opened her eyes. Aria was lying on the snow, grimacing and trying to get up. The Axe was meters away from her, but she made no move to get it. She stared forward, her eyes wide and confused.

"Aria!" Angéle ran towards her. _She's saved!_

"No!" Icy towered over them, her eyes monstrous. "That girl was to be my ally!"

"Back off, _witch_," the red-haired girl snarled. "Your reign is over, and you know it!" But Icy wasn't paying any attention.

"You _useless _girl," she snarled at Aria, who still gazed at her in confusion. "You could've ruled the world with me, with that power of yours. But now, you're not worth anything to anyone!" She lifted her hands. "I'll kill you, the same way I killed Isolde!" She lifted her hands and shot a jet of icy light towards Aria.

_No! _Angéle flew forward, throwing herself in front of Aria to take the blow. She cried out as ice consumed her veins, freezing her very core from the inside out. And then everything went numb. Succumbing to the coldness of Freezix, Angéle closed her eyes. The world faded around her, and she knew no more.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the clouds. Flowers were at her head, a head that felt infinitely lighter than she'd ever been in before. The sun was just rising, a brilliant sky of pink and golden and azure behind it.

Blinking, she pulled herself to her feet, staring at the horizon. It was then that she caught sight of two figures – her mother and her father. A guardian angel and her protector, they flew towards her, smiling and taking a hand of hers each.

"Come," Trinity said, in the purest, most musical voice Angéle had heard in her life. "It is time to go home."

Suddenly, thousands of swans flew into the meadow and swirled around Angéle. But they were unlike any swans she'd ever seen – they were of every hue in the rainbow, hypnotizing her with a sea of color. She felt them purify something within her, something heavy and ageless and burdensome.

She lifted her head, staring at them as they flew into the heavens, forming a rainbow in the sky. And then she felt happy, weightless and insurmountable, as if the weight had been taken from her by the birds, never to bog down her shoulders again. For the first time in her life, she was completely and utterly free.

… Angéle smiled.

* * *

**End of Part III.**


	26. Chapter 26: Confronting the Cold

**And now, for the finale!**

* * *

CHAPTER 26: CONFRONTING THE COLD

_afterwards_

The fields were bitter and cold. The wind whipped fiercely, snow floundering over the fields. Although the storm was over, a cold wind still raged in pained hearts.

Once, there had been a time when she could cry at every misfortune, every silly and trivial pain, but now, no tears came to her eyes; an icy numbness had taken over. She sat on the ground and stared at the snow.

For it had been her fault this had happened. All of this. She could still remember Angéle's haunted expression as she hit the blast, her lover turning to ice right before her eyes. Now they would never have a future together, a life where they could give each other hope. It was all gone now.

She remembered everything now. The killing of Urujak, the destruction of Solaria, the Palace of Glacia, the Sekuko mansion. It came to her now, clear as day. And there was nothing that could be done.

"Aria," a voice behind her called. She barely even registered the voice, didn't even turn around. _None of it matters anymore… _Then she felt warm hands on her shoulders. "We need to go now."

Aria shook off the hands and glared up at the offender. "Leave me _alone_," she snapped. "I don't want to go. This _is _home now, and is where I'm fated to spend the rest of my life. When Angéle died, a part of my spirit went with her. It's my fault she died." She closed her eyes.

She couldn't be with the others. Not even when Darius had arrived and finished Icy off. She'd run as soon as he entered the scene, quickly, so that they wouldn't catch her and make her go home. _But they found me now…_

"I know this is hard," the clear-eyed woman said. "But we cannot leave you here, even if we wanted to. For your trial awaits. The United Realms has declared you an interrealm criminal."

Aria closed her eyes. _Good. _For that was what she was – a criminal of ice and sorrow. And nothing they said in her defense would change that.

"Come," the woman repeated, quietly. "Let's go."

Aria didn't want to. But something in the woman's tone halted her, and she stared up at her, at her clear blue eyes. And then she remembered who she was.

"You were the woman I saw the day I killed Ujurak," she breathed.

"Correct." The woman nodded. "I am his wife, Shamaness Akna of the Adlivun Tribe. And I am here to take you home." She extended her hand.

Aria took it slowly. Standing on two unsteady, shaking feet, she trudged through the snow and towards the hateful castle.

Her friends were standing in a circle, all solemnly to greet her. There was Maire, the girl with whom she'd spent her days at Alfea; Darius, her ex-boyfriend; and Daewon… Aria froze immediately at the sight of him, her eyes wide and horrified.

"It's okay," a woman behind them said softly. "We are not here to hurt you." She had light brown skin and high cheekbones – Aria immediately made out that she was a priestess. _Like Angéle… _She closed her eyes.

"We have to go back to Nunangat," the woman said. "There, the UR forces await." She turned towards a man with black hair, who was handling a female prisoner.

Aria stared at her. _Oh, _her_… _She could make out Icy's white hair, even against the snow. Her sisters, Darcy and Stormy, were being handled by two other men behind.

"Come on," the priestess said, breaking the silence, "it's time for us to go." She closed her eyes.

A portal appeared in front of them. Aria stared at it numbly, stepping forward. She closed her eyes as she stepped through the portal, allowing herself to be sucked through.

She landed in another world filled with snow. But this world was… different. She felt the fluidity of the air before she'd even landed, the milder climate of this world. _Isolde's Freezix power dominates it no more… _And then she stared above her head. Swirling, against the dark sky, were brilliant lights.

_Solare… _thought Aria, staring. The display was absolutely stunning. Arctic lights, in different shades of blue, gold, red, pink, green, purple, and nearly every color that anyone could think of, shone brilliantly against the dark sky. By comparison, the stars looked pale and shabby, like fake jewels.

And then she heard a shout, bereaved and terrible.

"No!"

Aria stared behind her. She saw a girl splayed across the snow, her eyes glassy, her body completely still. _That's Darius's sister… _Darius ran forward, his eyes filled with grief.

"Sharzad!" he sobbed. "I told you to be careful! Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you promise?" He collapsed on the snow.

"The bravest warrior I've ever seen." Sedna stepped forward. "Out of all of us, she deserved to live the most. I am honored to have known her." She gazed down at Darius, who was still sobbing. "I am sorry, Prince Darius."

"Why?" Darius cried. "We were just reunited, and now she's gone? Why did this have to" –

"She died for the noblest of noble causes," a voice interrupted. A shaman stepped forward, placing his hands on Darius's shoulder. "She died to save Akna's daughter, a mere infant. And that sacrifice was the bravest of all. Look at the sky." He pointed to the arctic lights. "Our spirits welcome her, honoring her above all."

It was true. Aria stared up at the lights, how they swirled with an intensity she'd never seen before. They burst into color, brightening the arctic sky. _I wish Angéle could see this… _Grief overtook her, and she stared around.

Hundreds of warriors lay injured on the snow. She saw fairies with their wings torn, pain in their eyes. _I have to fix this… _After all, it had been she who had caused this entire war. She ran forward, her eyes wide.

"Where do you think you're going?" the priestess's voice called through the air.

Aria ignored her. _I have to heal these people… _She transformed into her Enchantix and flew to the nearest fairy, reaching for her fairy-dust.

"It was a spell that took your wings," she said solemnly, "and therefore, fairy-dust should bring them back." She opened her pouch, watching the dark blue dust fall from its folds.

She could hear the woman's gasp, and stared at the blue that fell like glitter against the snow. _This has got to work… _She closed her eyes, feeling the energy pulse through her hands. At last, she opened her eyes.

Nothing. Not even one speck of the wing had grown back. There was absolutely nothing that was healed.

"I" – Aria stared at the woman, at a loss for words. _How did my fairy-dust not work? I have my Enchantix! _The priestess flew forward.

"Aria, how did you gain your Enchantix?" she asked.

"B-by saving Angéle," Aria said, her voice uncertain. "I saved her from Isolde's wrath."

"Your Enchantix is incomplete," the woman said quietly.

"But" – Aria stared down at the pouch in her hands. _How could that be? _"I sacrificed myself. I saved Angéle's life!"

"She is not of your realm," the priestess interrupted. "Enchantix opens its wings to you once you save someone from _your _realm. Not someone from somewhere else."

"But Angéle and I were in love," Aria whispered.

"That doesn't matter," the woman responded. "You are still bound to the ancient laws."

"I" – Aria's knees buckled. _This can't be. _She could feel her whole world crashing around her, everything coming to a halt.

She stared down at the fairy she'd tried to heal, who was glaring up at her. And then she looked around. She could see the tired faces of the warriors around her, the pain their eyes all reflected, the sadness. _I caused this… _Sedna stepped forward.

"The UR forces are here," she said.

And so they were. Aria turned around, watching as a spaceship landed on the snow. The warriors moved forward, carrying Icy, Darcy, and Stormy into the prison van.

"There they are," said Sedna, glaring at Aria. By the looks of it, she didn't seem to think any more of Aria after what had happened, and quite honestly, Aria couldn't blame her. "They're waiting for you."

Aria turned around. A man from the ship was walking up to her, carrying handcuffs. His eyes narrowed.

"Aria Cadenza Cacciatore." His voice was hard, booming against the snowy fields. "You are under arrest for malicious destruction in Solaria and Whisperia, and the murder of Princess Galatea. Do you submit yourself to the UR's jurisdiction, or will we have to take you by force?"

Aria turned back towards Akna. She was holding her baby in her arms, and looked up at Aria. A small, tired smile stretched across her face. _It's because of people like her that I need to keep going… _She transformed back to her civilian form and lowered her head.

"Yes," she whispered, painfully, "I submit."

* * *

Days passed. Aria lay huddled on the floor of her prison cell, a dark cell in the bowels of Magix. The ventilation was horrible and the food was tasteless, but even if it had been gourmet, she wouldn't have been able to eat any of it. She pushed it away each time, closing her eyes.

And every night she had nightmares. Dreams of Angéle, being frozen by ice over and over again. She could see Isolde's face over and over again, the lie pouring from her lips a thousand times. _She's dead, she's dead, she's dead… _And every time, she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

Her only visitor was the priestess – Atete, her name was. She was to be her counsel in the trial. _Not that I deserve any…_

She wished they would stop trying to help her. She deserved whatever came her way, whatever punishment. For she was a criminal now. She had been from the moment she'd decided to kill Galatea.

And then, the day arrived. Aria blinked as a female guard came into her cell, unlocking the bars.

"Time to go." She pulled Aria off the ground. "Your trial awaits."

Aria blinked. She couldn't tell how many days had passed at this point; it seemed too soon. "Already?" she breathed.

"The Trix's trial is over," the woman said dryly. "I can assure you it did not take long." She placed handcuffs over Aria's wrists. "Now go."

Blinking, Aria followed her down the corridor. They reached a door, which the woman pushed open. It revealed a grand hall, one that Aria stared at in awe. INTERREALM CRIMINAL COURT was inscribed into a marble column.

Aria walked down slowly. She could see the golden glamour of the hall, its chandeliers high above her, brilliant and ornate. _All that fuss for a court… _She moved to the front of the courtroom, sitting next to Atete in the defense's row.

"All hail the Honorable Chief Justice Rama Acharya," the bailiff shouted.

Aria stood. She looked over her shoulder and saw a white-haired man walk down the aisle, making his way up to the podium; eight justices were seated behind him. He tapped his gavel against the stand.

"Please be seated," he said.

They sat. Chief Justice Acharya sat on his throne, reading the proceedings. "The Realms of Melody, Solaria, Whisperia, and Magix versus Aria Cadenza Cacciatore." Briefly, he gazed at the table behind him. "Justices, will you please stand and raise your" –

The doors banged open. Maire barged into the room, followed by Darius and Daewon. Her gaze was defiant as she stormed into the room, the guards' mouths agape as she glared forward.

"I hope you're not holding this trial without _us_," she snarled. "We'll prove to you that Aria is innocent, that she was possessed by Queen Isolde. We didn't cast that spell for nothin', lemme tell ya" –

Aria stared at Maire, the way her red hair fell in a whirl down her shoulders, and how hilariously underdressed she was for the court. _I'm surprised they don't put her in contempt of court…_ She heard the prosecutor's shout of outrage, the chief justice's sigh that yes, she could stay, as the defense would want to hear from her at some point. Aria gazed at her friends, the friends who would defend her until their last breath, how they'd risked everything to save her from Glacia. She met Daewon's gaze, low and levelly, and understanding and acceptance came over her.

For the first time since her stay in the Land of Dreams, she smiled.

* * *

She was found not guilty by means of possession. Since no one could interrogate Isolde and bring her to justice, the case was left alone. However, Justice Acharya did mandate that she undergo treatment at Dasha Avatar Hospital, where there was a wing allocated for mental health.

And every day, Atete came to visit her. She was her psychologist now; the two of them were inseparable. For the next week or so, Aria began to slowly work out her thoughts.

It was painful, having to confront the beasts that had plagued her for so long. For although the spell had been broken, her original mental state could not be altered so easily. It would take time for her to heal, to get past the demons she had believed in for so long.

But Atete said she was already on the way to making progress. Whatever her affair with Angéle could be described as, it had changed her for good. She could no longer be described as utterly cynical, for she could see the people around her that had helped her.

But someone was still missing. Someone would always be missing for the rest of her life, because of the foolish mistake she'd made. The girl whom she'd loved more than anyone else was now dead, gone for the rest of her life…

She stared out the window. She and Angéle had gone through so much together in the castle – playing music together, growing together, helping each other survive. The same way Angéle had begged Isolde not to punish Aria, Aria had leapt in front of Angéle to save her from Isolde. And even after all that, how had Aria not gained her Enchantix? How had she not been able to save Angéle.

_Maybe_, she thought, _our love was never that strong to begin with. It was all just an illusion, wasn't it? It was all a lie. We may never have stayed together had she survived…_

Against the hospital's regulations, she'd snuck to one of the computers, looking up information about her illness. Narcissistic personality disorder, they'd called it. According to the Web, it was impossible for narcissists to fall in love – they lacked the empathy and compassion for that connection to be real.

_But then if it wasn't love, then what _was _it? _Aria thought. _What did Angéle and I share? All those times we spent together – I understand her deeper than any person I've ever known. I cared for her and saved her from herself. And yet… _She opened her eyes as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Aria?" Nurse Nandini was standing behind her, her eyes gentle. "You have visitors."

_Visitors? _Aria's heart began to thud. She stood up and walked towards the visitors' lounge, the nurse following behind her. _Who could it – _Her eyes went wide as she stared at who it was.

Lord Luigi and Lady Liling were standing in front of her. They looked tired, and Aria could make out they weren't fully healed from the ordeal. _None of us ever will be… _But they were smiling. Aria ran towards them, her eyes wide.

"Mamma! Papà!" she cried, grabbing them both in a tight hug.

"My sweet Cadenzie," Papà laughed, ruffling her hair. "You're back."

"We always knew you would be," Mamma said, her smile sweet and sad.

"This is real, right?" Aria breathed, drawing back. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Cured," said Atete, appearing from behind. "Completely cured. Would you believe it, they broke out of their comas just as the news of your arrival reached Solaria. It's a miracle." She smiled. "I guess we're all in need of miracles now."

"I wanted to say something to you beforehand," Aria said, gazing up at them. "I'm so sorry I ever collapsed the house on your heads. Darius and Maire told me about why you sent me to MOA when I was so young, why you never contacted me. I can't believe I ever doubted you." She lowered her head.

"No, Aria, we are sorry," Papà said quietly. "We sent you away because we let fear overtake us. But we shall do that no more."

"We'll be there to aid you in your recovery," Mamma added. "Every step of it. And once you're discharged from here, we'll live together and create a new life."

Aria's eyes began to water. "Thank you so much," she whispered, holding her parents tight to her thin frame.

"And so you have taken the second step," Atete said. "You see, Aria, that you'll never be alone." She smiled at her. "And I have good feelings about this family's future."

Aria smiled. _So do I… _Reaching over, she wrapped both of her parents in a giant hug. They stood together, their silence a thousand words in its own.

* * *

Leif stared down the hill. The field was stained with blood, a thousand warriors' deaths marring the snow. He watched as warriors rebuilt igloos that had been destroyed in the battle, his fellow kinsmen.

Or rather, his _former _kinsmen. For he belonged to them no longer. Shouldering his heavy pack, Leif turned towards the west.

_I've got to get out of here. _Now that he'd defeated Bloodaxe, his role was over. They'd locked him up in the Nunangatan prison, along with the rest of his ragtag group. Their time, it seemed, was over. Sighing, he faced the bitter wind, grimacing at the whipping chill over his exposed face.

"And where do you think _you're _going?"

Leif spun around. Standing behind him was Nukilik, her arms crossed.

"I'm leaving," Leif said shortly. "It's time for me to go somewhere else. This isn't my place anymore."

"My question still stands." Nukilik's wolfish eyes gleamed at him. "_Where _do you think you're going?"

"I" –

"You don't have any plans, do you?" Nukilik's face was nearly inches from his now; Leif backed away. "You just want to escape your problems, don't you? The move of a coward."

"No one in the tribe ever accepted me," Leif protested. "I'm a Glacian, after all. Glacians are the oppressors, the conquerors of Nunangat. And so I'm headed back" –

"_Where_?" Nukilik interrupted him. "You don't have a family in Glacia. Both your parents are dead, you have no relatives, nothing. And yet, you still want to go back there?"

Her words stung like ice. Leif stared down at the ground, remembering his vision of his mother and father once he'd first touched the Spirit of the Arctic. _She's right… _He lifted his head.

"I'm gonna tell you this only once, kid, and you'd better be listening." Nukilik glared at him. "We've all lost sweethearts and family members in this battle. Your sob story don't give ya any special status, ya hear me? None." She flicked her hair. "And what's more, this tribe raised ya, fed ya, clothed ya from when you were a little boy, and _this _is how you repay us? Get back there with me. _Do _something to help someone else, whether it be rebuilding, healing, or – I don't care. Just stop sittin' around and feelin' sorry for yourself."

Reluctantly, Leif followed behind her, grunting under the weight of his pack. He gazed down the hill, at the Adlivun camp. _Everyone _was doing something to help. The least-injured warriors had gone out to hunt for the tribe. The trainees were helping the adults rebuild the igloos, competing with each other to find the biggest ice-block. Even the small children were helping, offering water to the people who labored in the field.

_That's who we are_, Leif realized. _We're a tribe; we work together to surmount problems that come our way. If only I had a place here. _He sighed, walking down the slope.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Agloolik stood in front of him. "I was talking to Chief Sedna beforehand. And I've decided that I want you to be my trainee, so you can learn the ways of a shaman."

"What?" Leif's heart fluttered. He stared at Agloolik, and then at Sedna, who was standing beside him.

"Yes," said Sedna, who was smiling. "And I have given him permission to take you. That is, if you accept."

Leif's mind was whirling. _To be a healer… _To never have to fight any more battles, hunt any more seals… He gazed at Agloolik.

"What say you?" the elder asked.

_I couldn't honor Sharzad's memory as a warrior_, Leif thought. _Even when I fought Bloodaxe to avenge her death, I still didn't feel any honor from it. All I felt was just – sorrow. _He closed his eyes.

_But as a shaman – I can heal the world. I can break the binds that separate Nunangat from Glacia, and restore order to this world once more. And I'll be honoring Sharzad in the best way possible. _He opened his eyes.

"Yes," he said, finally, "I accept."

"Very well then." Agloolik smiled. "I shall take you for your initiation ritual first thing tomorrow morning."

_Yes_, thought Leif. _And then I'll be someone at last. _He stared up at the sky.

Through the haze of arctic lights he thought he could make out Sharzad's, a lilac-colored aurora. It beamed at him, as brightly and honorably as her spirit had always been.

_We'll be together, Sharzad_, he thought. _I'll honor you for the rest of my life. No matter what, you'll always be in my heart. _He closed his eyes.

_For the rest of my life…_


	27. Epilogue: When Ice Thaws

**Here's the epilogue!**

* * *

EPILOGUE: WHEN ICE THAWS

_One year later_

Something in the air was changing. The wind was becoming livelier, warmer and more playful. The snow was beginning to melt, rivers of blood and water intertwined as they flowed down the hills.

Time seemed to stop. Across every tribe, city, and kingdom, the people of Nunangat stopped what they were doing and stared upwards. They gasped as the dawn burst into bloom, a rose-pink sky with pale streaks of blue.

And then the sun came up.

It rose out of the sea, sending light over the horizon. As it flew upwards, the sky became brighter and brighter. The golden light glistened everywhere – over the waves, the snow, and the mountains. There was not a single heart not touched by this golden dawn, the warmth of spring on its way at last.

Something green began to rise out of the snow, warm and invigorating. Children, running barefoot in the snow, gasped at the tickly sensation that they got from those soft blades of grass nuzzling their ankles.

The children and younger adults had never seen anything other than eternal winter. They gasped at the warmth in the air, the brightness of the sky, the _color _of the world around them. For them, this was a triumph that only they could revel in, for they, as the younger generation, had made this happen. Lives had been lost, blood had been shed, but at the end of it all, winter had ended. And so they sang around, dancing in happiness and delight.

And the elders smiled to see the young ones celebrate, for they knew an age was beginning. A new era of prosperity had dawned, with Nunangat's liberation more than assured. The Empire of Glacia was over. And now that Isolde's eternal winter was over, they were no longer subservient to anything, or anyone.

And in one particular tribe in the north, a young woman stared at the dawn, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I wish all of my people could be here to celebrate, for you all made it happen. To those who fell in the Battle of Nunangat, we will not forget you; I will make sure of it. I will make sure we all remember you as I lead my tribe forward in this new era."

She held her baby sister in her arms, who had undergone her naming ceremony at last. She lifted the infant to the sky.

"Kallik Tootega Adlivun," she said, "You will one day be a great warrior, just like the princess of Fulgur. You shall be the trailblazer in this new era of hope."

Kallik giggled happily, her little eyes dancing, and the woman affectionately stroked her sister's face. For the spring thaw was here to stay, and it would forever live on in their hearts.

* * *

Crown Prince Darius stood on stage, gazing at the thousands of people who had assembled to see him. The people stood in the gallery, waving their hands at him, the paparazzi taking photos.

Just another event that included live-stream coverage of his every move.

_Just smile_, Darius told himself. _Smile, and pretend they don't exist. It's worked before._

But it wasn't working now. It was a year after Sharzad's death, and he still didn't feel whole or complete. The pain still ate at him, coming fiercely in waves.

_She should be here_, he thought. _She should be receiving her guardianship of this kingdom alongside me. She should be our guardian fairy a thousand times over. _He bowed his head.

"People of Fulgur!" High Priest Zarathustra Mazda stepped forward. As well as being the High Priest of the Order of Arya, the most prominent religious circle in Fulgur, he was Fulgur's representative at the Temple of the Thirteen Realms. He gazed down at the people as he spoke.

"As the High Priest of Arya, I am formally recognizing our royal family. Before we go ahead with the festivities, our current king would like to speak. Please recognize His Royal Majesty King Cyrus of the Kingdom of Fulgur!"

The crowd cheered as Darius's father stepped up to the podium, but their cheers soon disappeared as he gazed down at them solemnly. It was a while before he spoke.

"Greetings, people of Fulgur. As you all know, I am voluntarily abdicating my throne to my son, instead of letting it pass over to him upon my death. I have served this kingdom for the past two-hundred-and-four years, and it has been nothing other than an honor. But now, it is time for my son to take his rightful place.

"I know some of you are wondering: why now? Why is Prince Darius, as a mere nineteen-year-old, taking over the throne so early? After all, I have quite a few decades of life in me yet. I used to believe, a time ago, that youth was the worst time to hand on any responsibility to anyone. But the past nineteen years have changed me more than the rest of my reign put together."

His father paused for a moment, staring intently at the citizens of Fulgur. When he spoke, not a single word could be heard across the gallery.

"The power of youth has astonished me beyond measure," he said. "In the face of what appeared to be insurmountable chaos, my son led his colleagues into battle, liberating the realm of Nunangat from the oppressive Queen Isolde. He fought valiantly, defeating Icy of Sekuko at the end of the battle. And my daughter, Sharzad, fought with the utmost courage until her last breath, sacrificing herself to save an infant. She is a true hero."

Darius felt tears come to his eyes. _Not now, not now… _Already the tabloids didn't need any excuse to speculate about his life; he didn't want them to do it now. His father continued speaking, his voice an echo of the king he'd once been before.

"Remember Sharzad," he said. "Remember the icon she is for the people of Nunangat. She, a mere fourteen-year-old girl, has changed the world. Our youth have incredible powers, powers that we forever underestimate. They are filled with life. So please, before you doubt our youth: remember Sharzad. And that is all I have to say." He nodded to Zarathustra. "Begin the ceremony."

Darius was moved to the altar, where the priest solemnly stood in front of him, his long priestly robes billowing in the breeze. He motioned for Darius to turn around.

"Stand," he said, and Darius stood patiently while the priest placed the heavy robes over his shoulder, robes of the first king of Fulgur. "Now partake of the sap of the _yakand-gul_." He poured a thick red liquid into a chalice, solemnly handing it to Darius.

They'd practiced this many times. Darius was to sip the drink, not down it, which was perfectly fine with him; it tasted like lamb dung. _Some of these traditions… _Apparently the sap was supposed to represent fertility, as the tree had (according to mythology, at least) spread its roots to every planet on Fulgur. He finally finished the drink, handing it to Zarathustra.

"Now," the priest continued on, "it is time for you to light your fire." He passed Darius a torch.

Darius stared down at it. Every king had his own torch throughout his reign. It would be lit from the moment the king reigned to the moment he died; his father's flame was still going strong. Fire, lit by his own electricity… Although most male fairy-beings weren't able to cast major spells, he would be able to create a spark, enough to light up the torch. He had enough magical energy for that. Closing his eyes, he placed his right hand over the wick, concentrating on the neurons around him.

_For you, Sharzad… _The electricity around him bubbled. He gasped as the lightning sizzled, and heat concentrated on the torch.

Then it burst into flame.

Darius opened his eyes, staring at the yellow intensity of the fire. _Yellow is the best color… _It was said, by those who were superstitious, that the color of the flame was the best indicator of the length and intensity of a king's reign. Blue meant the monarch would not live very long, but that his reign would have a very meaningful impact on most of his people. _Like Sharzad's… _Red, by contrast, meant that the monarch would live a long life, but would not make many significant changes in his reign. Yellow, in his opinion, was the perfect combination of duration and impact.

"Crown Prince of Fulgur!" Zarathustra called. "Place the torch on the altar."

Darius did so. He stood with his right hand on his heart, waiting for what was to come next. The priest unwrapped a crown, which Darius stared at in awe.

It was the diadem of King Ardashir I, the first king of the Fulgurian Empire. It was carved intricately with golden swirls and lightning-bolts, and decorated with rubies, garnets, and diamonds. A dark-red headdress of _yakand-gul _branches constituted the base of the crown. Zarathustra faced Darius, his expression solemn.

"Will you solemnly swear to uphold the Constitution, Bill of Rights, and Sovereign's Charter, and govern the people of Fulgur with the utmost justice?"

"I will," Darius answered.

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, uphold the mission that King Ardashir the First started, to spread prosperity and fertility to every corner of this realm? Will you follow the doctrine of kings before you, and never let misery inhabit this kingdom?"

"I will," Darius answered again. _The things they have to say… I feel sorry for this guy. _Zarathustra finished the final part of the oath.

"Will you, as the commander-in-chief of all Armed Forces in this kingdom, solemnly swear to defend the Kingdom of Fulgur from any and all possible threats to its stability, even at the cost of your life?"

"I will," Darius promised, "so help me Tistyra."

"By the power vested in me by the Gods of Arya, I shall make that so." Zarathustra placed the crown on Darius's head. The _yakand-gul _branches poked at his head, but the diadem was cool against his forehead, a gleaming gold metal that shined with the power of all the previous kings. "_Shahanshah _Darius Atar Mithra of Fulgur, you are now declared the monarch of the Kingdom of Fulgur."

"King of Kings!" the people chanted. "King of Kings! King of Kings!"

Darius smiled. It was a Fulgurian custom for the ruling monarch to be declared the _shahanshah_, which meant king of all kings. _Though I don't know what they'll do when a queen comes along… _He smiled down at the gallery, allowing the paparazzi to take photos.

Then it was over. Reveling in his new stage in life, Darius headed towards the gallery, ready to be barraged by thousands of newscasters on his way down.

* * *

Daewon sat down next to Arishtat, sighing as they stared up at the sky. Fireworks were being lit in honor of the coronation; and as home to the realm of electricity, Fulgurian fireworks were particularly impressive. _I don't know how they do it… _He watched as the colored lightning soared into the air.

"There are people who go to school just to train to become fireworks lighters," Arishtat said, interrupting his thoughts. "It's an entire profession of its own – and a well-paying one at that."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Daewon grinned. "They're pretty sweet."

"Hey, you two!" Cixi came forward, wearing a long lavender dress with pale sparkles. "Isn't this great?" She danced around.

Daewon smiled at her. Darius's coronation invitation had stated that he could bring any guests he wanted. He'd decided to bring Cixi; he figured they all deserved a break, especially after everything. _That was one crazy year…_

"How is Ariel's Art Academy?" Arishtat asked.

"It's great," Cixi exclaimed. "I've made so many friends there. And I've learned so much that I never could have learned at MOA! And I've spoken to your friend, Leif, and he's taught me a lot about painting, too. We get along quite nicely."

"That's great!" Daewon truly meant it. "Great job, Cixi."

Cixi smiled. "See you later," she said. Then she was off.

"So, got any big vacation plans?" Daewon asked. Arishtat was granted ten vacation days in Quadrimensis; for the first time in five years, he was taking them. "You gonna take me around the world? We could vacation to the edge of the dimension and back" –

"Or we could just stay here," Arishtat interrupted, "and spend the rest of the night together."

Daewon smiled, resting his head on Arishtat's shoulder. "I'd like that."

He gazed up at the balcony, where Darius and Maire were presumably standing. As the two had recently announced their relationship to the world, they were constantly bombarded by tabloids. Darius had worried initially about announcing it, but Maire had declared hell to secrecy and joined him in telling the media.

It wasn't like Maire was out of the public eye anyways. During graduation, she had been chosen as a Guardian Fairy of Summa, the highest honor any defense-fairy could achieve. The money she was earning from the job would now more than cover her family's debt and taxes. And so she stood there, her green dress bringing out the shade of her eyes perfectly as she smiled down at the crowd.

"They're a good couple." Queen Mother Elaheh had joined them, and was smiling as she gazed up at her son. "Maire challenges him to think about the needs of all citizens, and Darius soothes her fierce temper. I should like to see another royal wedding someday."

Daewon sighed. As much as Maire liked Darius, he couldn't imagine her marrying into the royal family. She was too independent a woman to be permanently under the paparazzi's eye. But he knew that, even if Maire and Darius broke up, they would always remain close to one another. What had happened in Glacia had happened, and no one was going to forget it soon.

"I think Darius will be a good king." Sedna had come forward, wearing a skin-colored taffeta dress. The gown, adorned with blue tassels, looked as if it'd been made from the sea itself. Her long brown hair was in a net at the top, and then flowed down her back. Beside her was the newly-elected Prime Minister Nuniq, who nodded his assent.

It had been decided that a prime minister would be democratically elected to a term of twenty years to serve the newly-created United Realms of Nunangat and Glacia. While Nunangat and Glacia would each have its own legislature, a prime minister and parliament would be there to preside over both. One of Prime Minister Nuniq's first decisions, aside from joining the UR, was to appoint Sedna as a Guardian Fairy of the realm. Like Maire's job, her role would be permanent, without any regard to party lines or legislators. She could no longer be the chieftain of the Adlivun Tribe, however; the power had passed to Amaqjuaq.

"He's clever," Sedna continued on, "and his heart's in the right place. A bit soft, in my opinion, but still – he'll lead his kingdom to glory, all right."

_Anyone's soft compared to you_, thought Daewon, _thought I bet Saraswati could give you a run for your money. _He felt a twinge of grief at that. Saraswati's death had not been entirely unexpected, considering that she'd been attacked by a powerful Freezix spell – not to mention, she'd been five-hundred-and-two years old. Her death had been largely mourned by the priestly community, although no funeral had been held – Saraswati had decreed that once she died, she did not want a fuss. Her ashes had been simply been scattered at the base of the Statue of Krishna, a testament to the priest she resembled so well.

Atete had ascended to the position of High Priestess, which she would serve as until the day she died. Agloolik had also joined the circle, as there'd been a new opening for priests of Nunangat. They called it the Temple of the _Fourteen _Realms now. Every so often, Daewon would visit it to seek out the tranquility and the serenity of the temple.

"I propose a toast." Sedna had drawn her glass, and was pouring wine into everyone's. "A toast to how far our realms have come in a year. May Nunangat rise to prominence a thousand years from now!" She poured wine into Elaheh's, Arishtat's and Nuniq's glasses.

"Sweet," Daewon grinned. "Don't I get some?"

Arishtat was about to say something, but Sedna shot Daewon a fierce glare. "Don't even _think_ about it, mister," she warned. "You've got a year left, then you can drink all you want. For now, you stick to your fruit punch."

Nuniq leaned over to Daewon, whispering, "She got _that_ line from babysitting Kallik. Akna makes her look after the child whenever she goes back to Adlivun for holiday. And besides, you should see what she drinks at the offi" –

"What was _that_, Prime Minister?" Sedna boomed.

"Nothing," Nuniq said sheepishly, backing off. They all laughed and clinked their glasses together, ready for a night of fun.

* * *

But one girl was not celebrating along with the rest of them. She was alone at the top of one of the towers, gazing silently at the scenery around her. The fireworks, the ladies' dresses, the fun… She sighed and leaned back, gazing down at her gown.

She was wearing a simple peach dress with golden slippers. In comparison to all the other women, her dress was like that of a peasant's. Once public-image had been in her mind, but she no longer cared how she appeared in the eyes of other people. _Angéle always looked beautiful in even the simplest of clothing… _She sighed, remembering the expensive frock she'd worn last Trimensis for prom, a dress she would never wear again.

For she was not the same girl she'd been that day. That was an old era, a time when she was the belle of all balls and was worshipped enough to be the President of Magix. Now, people didn't even give a second thought about her. She was just another ordinary girl of Solaria.

And she was fine with it. For now she had something, something she'd never had back then. She had people around her, people who cared for her and would stop at nothing to make sure she healed.

It was Trimensis 22. Exactly one year had passed since the day they'd broken the spell, her birthday. She was now eighteen years old, a woman at last. And yet, it seemed as if not much had changed at all.

_I'll never be completely healed_, she thought, _for there's no such thing. There'll still always be a part of me that's vulnerable, the little girl who never had any support. But now I have a family, a family of people who would sacrifice their lives for me. _She thought of how Darius and Maire had searched for the Quintet of Elements, how Daewon and Arishtat had spoken to MOA and found the essence of Matsu. How Saraswati had led them all. How Atete had always been, and would always be, there for her, for the rest of her life.

And now she was to continue her studies at Alfea. Headmistress Faragonda would allow her to come back in the beginning of Quintmensis to complete her senior year. She would be allowed to complete her defense training and get a degree; maybe she'd even get a job in Solaria. _If the king forgives me for what happened to Princess Stella… _She sighed and lowered her head.

Someone was coming up the stairs. Aria blinked as she saw a somewhat shabby-looking boy, wearing an old suit that probably once belonged to his father and a polka-dot blue tie. He stood next to her, staring up at the sky.

"You're Leif, aren't you?" she asked. She'd heard about him. How he'd defeated Ragnar Bloodaxe, how he was training to become the next Shaman of the Nunangatan Tribes. _An honor similar to what Angéle would've received… _She stared at the ground.

The boy nodded. "Yes," he said. He gazed up quietly at the sky, at the fireworks' display in the night. "All of that lightning reminds me of how Sharzad broke the Gate down" – He stopped short.

Aria looked at him. Although he was but fourteen years old, the same age Sharzad had been on her death, he was quite mature. What was more, she and Leif had both gone through many of the same experiences throughout their lives. _We both lost our lovers… _A pang shot through her as she stared up at the sky.

It was quieter now. The fireworks had ended, and although she could hear the roar of the people below, it was much softer than it would've been had she gone down. She gazed up at the clouds, the white Fulgurian clouds.

She could've sworn some divine power was playing with them. They moved into each other, two white cumulus expanses. And then they formed to shape a… swan. The swan stood proud for a moment, and then the clouds moved away from one another, like the ending of a brief but forever impactful relationship.

And then Aria saw, clearly, that this was the story of hers and Angéle's love. Whether they'd have stayed together if she'd lived, it was impossible to say. But she did know that what they'd had, in the Land of Dreams, had been utterly real. For although their time together had been very brief, it had impacted her in so many ways more than she'd know. She knew with great certainty that, had she not known Angéle, her mind would've been lost forever to Queen Isolde.

Through the pearly white clouds, she thought she could see the shape of an angel, one that weaved notes with her harp into a beautiful, sonorous song. The song glistened over her, golden and radiant, a gentle healing energy that rose her heart. She lifted her head and stared up at the sky.

And then she was singing, brilliantly against the dark of the night. Heads turned up to stare at her from far below, but for once, she didn't care about the attention she was receiving. She was too busy calling out to her lover, with whom she'd be reunited with someday in the stars.

For although decades would pass and she might find new lovers and hopes, now was the time to honor Angéle's love. And so she stood at the top of the turret, her heart singing its song as birds flew above her in the clouds.

* * *

**So, there it is! What do you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? What did you think about the relationships and character-deaths? Let me know in the reviews below!**

**I'll be back tomorrow to officially end the saga. I hope to see you all soon!**


	28. Author's Note

**Happy spring equinox, everyone! As Nunangat recovers from its frost and Aria continues to heal, I am happy to welcome spring! Where I live, the crocuses and daffodils have already come up, and they're very beautiful. Here's to a new year!**

**Anyways, I wanted to share some facts about this story, from its inception to the inspirations behind the main cast. Here goes:**

**\- I started ATIS two years ago, but abandoned it, because the character-development wasn't gelling. I revisited it in January 2019, and started working out the plotholes and creating the new characters.**

**\- At the inception of this story, Aria was supposed to be an entirely different character. She started out with clinical depression, social-anxiety, and had been bullied throughout her childhood. However, I realized that I couldn't make Angéle and Aria too similar, especially if they were going to be lovers. I thought it would be more interesting to make Aria a narcissist, to make her character three-dimensional.**

**\- Angéle's role was also meant to be entirely different. She was supposed to be with Darius and Maire, searching for Aria alongside them. Dreamix was also supposed to play a much more prominent role; Angéle was supposed to acquire it as a means to save Aria. Again, I thought this wasn't a good role for Angéle to have, especially since her character is so fragile.**

**\- Maire was also meant to be a lot preppier and shallower. I didn't like that, though, because I don't think her fierce, combative nature fits in with shallow comforts. Therefore, I did a lot of rewriting to make sure she was used to the rigors of life. In an original draft, she was actually bullying Aria (as opposed to Aria bullying others), which didn't seem right for her character, either.**

**\- Many of the names of the cast were all inspired by various mythological characters and historical legends. Here they are:**

**= Akna – Inuit goddess of childbirth and maternity.**

**= Atete – Ethiopian goddess of femininity and fate.**

**= Bloodaxe – both Ragnar and Bloodaxe were ruthless Viking men who conquered and killed many people. Given Bloodaxe's character, the names seemed pretty accurate.**

**= Cixi – Empress of the Chinese Empire, a woman who many historians perceive as cruel, but whom others argue was merely scapegoated by the Communist Party of China. **

**= Darius – King of the Persian Empire. He ruled the empire at its peak, stretching all the way from present-day Egypt in the west to the then-Indus Valley in the east.**

**= Isolde – a mythological princess who accidentally drinks a love-potion, falling hopelessly in love with Tristan, her bodyguard (while betrothed to the King of Cornwall). Tristan is murdered by the king, and Isolde dies by his side.**

**= Leif – a Norse explorer, Leif Eriksson. He was the first known European to set foot in continental North America, in present-day Newfoundland.**

**= Saraswati – inspired by the Hindu goddess of knowledge and learning. Since she is very wise, this name suited her perfectly.**

**= Sedna – Inuit goddess of the seas and mother of all sea-creatures. One of the most revered deities in the Inuit religion.**

**= Sharzad – means "bringer of freedom" in Farsi. When the Arabs conquered the Persian Empire, their literature included a character named Scheherazade (a variant of the name Sharzad), a queen who tricked her husband into providing freedom for herself.**

**\- All of the fairies' Enchantix dress-styles are inspired by a different Winx's dress. Aria's is inspired by Stella's, Angéle's is inspired by Flora's, Maire's is inspired by Layla's, and Sharzad's is inspired by Bloom's.**

**\- Dreamix, in this story, has nothing to do with the first transformation of World of Winx. Its powers are not about the hidden talents of others; instead, it is all about the subconscious and mind. An ancient power, it gives its bearers the power to look into other people's minds and communicate with them via dreams, as well as heal them of mental afflictions. The design is very angelic.**

**\- Freezix was inspired by Elsa's power in ****_Frozen_****, and provides its bearers the ability to freeze enemies, create large-scale blizzards, and take control of one's essence. It goes beyond Icy's normal ice-powers; it allows its bearer to freeze one's internal organs. The design is partially inspired by Elsa's dress and partially by Tynix.**

**\- The Quintet of Elements was also inspired by northern European pagan beliefs of the four elements. They believed that air represented springtime and youth, fire represented summertime and adolescence, water represented autumn and adulthood, and earth represented winter and old age. Spirit, often known as _aether_, was the all-encompassing element of divinity. They used these elements to explain the stages of life and the passing of the seasons. They were also used in relation to their locations; the east had the dawn, the south had hotter climates, the west had the Atlantic Ocean, and the north had cold, barren climates.**

**= The _House of Night _series by P.C. Cast takes this concept further, using the elemental circle. Whenever they face trouble, the characters invoke a circle. Instead of jewels, they use candles; a yellow candle for air, red candle for fire, blue candle for water, green candle for earth, and purple candle for spirit. This circle is used for purification spells in times of need. I modified this concept and brought it into this story.**

**\- Many of the events that occur in this story are inspired by other works, mythology, or historical events.**

**= Isolde's character was inspired by two works: the ****_Lunar Chronicles _****by Marissa Meyer and ****_Frozen_****. The first work features an evil queen, Levana, whose jealousy of her sister leads to her mental decline; in that series, however, Levana's sister is just as evil as she is. Her character is also inspired off of the original inception of Elsa; the creators initially meant for her to be evil, like the Snow Queen in Hans Anderson's tale.**

**= The stories of Fulgur were inspired by Iranian myths and the Persian Empire. ****_Shahanshah _****was an honorary title granted to the emperor, meaning "King of Kings". The ****_yakand-gal _****was inspired by the significance of pomegranate juice in Zoroastrianism; they are believed to be descended from Heaven itself.**

**= The stories of Nunangat are entirely inspired by Inuit mythology. According to the Inuits, the sea-goddess was born when Anguta (god of death), in the midst of a storm, pushed his daughter off their boat in order to save himself. As she holds on, he cuts her fingers off, one-by-one; each becomes a different sea-creature. The girl transforms into Sedna, goddess of the sea. The Nunangat storyline is basically the same, except that when Anguta cuts off his daughter's fingers, they turn into the first selkies of the five original realms, a male and female each: Summa, Linphea, Nunangat, Earth, and Domino. The Axe of Anguta was a creative liberty I took; its power comes from the rage the sea-goddess felt at being abandoned by her father.**

**= The fall of the Gate was inspired by the fall of the Berlin Wall. However, Glacia was not a communist regime; its rule was modeled off of Francisco Franco's rule of Spain. Although Franco was a dictator, he was not like Hitler or Mussolini; he more-or-less left the other nations alone. Its isolationism was also partially inspired by Japanese isolationism.**

**So that's it for this story! Please let me know what you thought – I'm happy to hear it!**

**Anything else? Oh yeah, check out my other story, ****_An Unlikely Pair _****(AUP)! It's a story about Flora and Tecna's friendship throughout Season 3. It'll make me feel happy that my work is being read. Let me know what you think!**

**Happy spring, everyone! I'm excited to move forward into this new year!**

**~ilovewarriorcats123**


End file.
